The Graveyard
by the graveyard of rex leonheart
Summary: abandoned stories
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Zoro's Brainblood**  
Category: Misc » X-overs  
Author: Rex Leonheart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General/Parody  
Published: 11-09-13, Updated: 03-27-14  
Chapters: 13, Words: 65,535

* * *

**Chapter 1: Knightmare**

* * *

**Yay I can finally write again now that I have school assignments taken care of!**

key:

"fjerkkfrlenkl" - normal speech

_"fjhrebjfe"_ - thinking

**"bdhjfbjerhbfjh"** - extremely pissed off person, techniques

"fbjhvbcjhkfh" - telepathic link

* * *

A boy who couldn't be no older then ten years old was running from alley to alley. Upon closer inspection, he was seen to be digging in the trash can.

"Aww man, just rotten veggies again." He mumbled.

The boy left the area before he herd what appeared to be yells and screams. The boy seemed curious by this and thus decided to inspect the scene. There were strange creatures wearing military uniforms but had on gas masks. They were apparently dealing with some humanoid rat thing.

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING, you assholes! Let me go!"

"You were stealing and selling illegal technology to these filthy peasants." One of the people replied. "You are under arrest of the Galactic Police."

The boy watches in awe as they carry away the criminal.

* * *

**(A few months later)**

"Naruto. Naruto!" Called a voice.

"What?" We see the boy a little older now he was still back to doing his old tricks searching for food in the trash cans. But he seemed to be putting the scraps together to form a huge wooden spear.

"This is illegal! We could end up like that guy a few months ago. His name was Argit if I recall. We-"

"And?" Naruto interrupted him. "We are members of Earth, the poorest of the nine districts in the Solar System. Look at us, Kiba! We were once feared but now we are at the mercy of the Royal Blood giving them all of our resources while we either die from illness or starving like a bunch of alley rats. I am sick and tired of searching through garbage just to fine food scraps!"

Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder for support.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he headed off to the woods. He kept walking and walking until he appeared into a waterfall. From there lies behind a secret door. Naruto opened it and it.

"Welcome to the Black Trading Post sir." Spoke the store manager. "May i help you?"

"Yeah. I need an 888 sniper blitz gun. For hunting and dealing with Royal Blood scum."

"Well too bad." The store manager said as his voiced deepened and his appearance changed. He was wearing the same outfit like those people who took Argit away a few months ago. He sprayed some smoke around Naruto.

"Shit. A frame." Naruto growled as he blacked out.

The next thing Naruto knew, he woke up and found himself being restrained by extreme chains. He tried to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young one." Spoke the voice. "The more you struggle the more Omni the chains will drain from you, thus giving you the impression that they become tighter while they are simply draining your energy."

Naruto decided to stop but instead question.

"Okay fine. But why am I here anyway? Is it because I rebelled against the triumphing Royal Blood?" He snickered.

"You could say that." The man snickered back. "The name's Kabuto by the way."

Naruto growled. "Well so fucking what? What are you gonna do? Kill me? FYI, my mom and dad are dead. You want money, well too fucking bad. I am a poor shit stain who gets his food by digging through trash every day and bathes himself in public water fountains. I-"

"I am well aware of that Naruto. I know who you are." He points to the window. "Look outside for a moment."

Naruto did as he was told. He saw that he was floating above the Earth! He almost passed out again.

"You are very far away from home, Naruto. We will end up killing the hoodrats that you hang out with though, I am pretty sure you somewhat feel close to them, no?"

Naruto's facial expression was all that was needed for Kabuto to continue.

"Good. You see we have taken a somewhat interest in you. I mean normally any form of trying to overthrow the Royal equals automatic death. But we noticed that you contain a special power within."

Naruto gulped. _"How do they know about the..."_

"Like I said Naruto, we know EVERYTHING about you." Kabuto said. "Yes, we know a lot about you how you are the Jinchuriki for the Jyuubi no Ookami. We even know about your heritage young one."

"My parents."

"We even know how you secretly want to join the Royal blood's army.."

"I would never join you people!" Naruto said with an angry tone.

"Oh Naruto, we know how that statement is untrue. We've kept tabs on you for a very long time. I know how you secretly want to become the Kage."

Naruto sighed. "How, how do you people know so much?"

"Like I said Naruto, we've been keeping tabs on you for a very long time. Now the question is, are you willing to comply with us?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyway does it?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Well by saying yes, you achieve your dreams and learn more about yourself."

"And if I say no?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer to that question already.

"We will kill everyone you know and love. And remember, we know you better then you know yourself."

It only took a few moments of silence before Naruto caved in. "I accept your offer then."

Kabuto smiled. "Excellent choice."

_"Just what have I gotten myself into?"_ Naruto groaned.

* * *

This was a plot bunny of my sci fi idea. not really sure where i was going with this one so feel free to try it out if you're interested!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Badass Naruto**

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING YOU ASSHOLES**

**so i have decided to turn this into a short idea fanfiction because of the plot bunnies constantly running through my brain. for more information please refer to that pile of garbage also known as my profile.**

* * *

Idea #2

**Title:** Badass Naruto

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Summery:** Basically what if Naruto had a personality trait like me where he has a low tolerance for bullshit?

* * *

"Great Job Team 7. I should not have expected less from a team lead by the copy nin Kakashi." Spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi as he was reading the report from the Chunnin Exam mission. "Now, there is one more problem, Tora has escaped again."

"Hey old man?" Naruto asked with an unusual hint of childishness in his voice.

"Yes Naruto?" Hiruzen responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to ask everyone except the members of my team, yourself, and I to leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think it would look bad on their reputation if they make a funny face or noise when I say that you can take this mission along with the bullshit that comes with it, and shove it up your ass."

Everyone was shocked and speechless.

"N-Naruto! How dare you talk to me like that." The blond snorted.

"How dare? Why the fuck should I care about what comes out of your mouth old man? After all, you basically lied to me about my parents, about what I am, about my heritage, fucking everything. I wondered why I even saved you from that transvestite anyways..."

Hiruzen was now seething in anger. "Keep this disrespect up and the council-"

"Fuck the council." Naruto almost shouted out. "I actually do not have any ties to this village because of my mothers Uzukage title heritage. You can't exactly rule over somebody whose not even a shonobi of your village right?"

Hiruzen was getting worried. "B-but you can not just leave! The Kyuubi-"

"Is safe inside of me and out of harms way. Wouldn't it be better if I were to leave anyways? I mean, that'll prevent those big cloud cloak baddies from wondering and wrecking your so called precious home."

"Naruto! Stop this disrespect at once!" Shouted Tsunaude. "Your fat ego will not be tolerated in this manner!"

Are you calling me fat? Says the girl who breast are big enough to provide Kohona with it's entire milk supply!" Shouted Naruto.

Everyone in the room had to hold their mouths to keep from laughing.

Hiruzen didn't know what to do at this point so he decided to save himself the embarrassment.

"I don't know whats gotten into you, but you need some time alone. Dismissed."

Naruto chuckled. "When the rat finds himself in a corner with no ways out he makes as much worthless noise as he possibly can huh?" The Uzumaki vanished in a sushin of a whirlpool.

The other members of Team 7 all had respective thoughts as well.

_"This loser knows shushin?"_ Thought Sasuke.

_"This laughing idiot became an eve bigger mouthed idiot."_ Thought Sakura.

_"Looks like the demon has taken over the poor soul. I better kill it when I have the chance."_ Was Kakashi's thought.

* * *

**(A few Hours Later)**

Naruto was swinging on the little swing in front of the Academy. To him, this was the only place where he could actually get some peace and quiet.

"Its quiet. Almost too quiet." Naruto mumbled.

"They say that when something bad is about to happen." Remarked another familiar voice. "Calm of the storm you know?"

"Kakashi. I suggest that you reconsider what you plan to do today otherwise you will suffer from the consequences." Naruto said calmly.

"Such strong words for someone so little and young, Naruto."

"Words? Words, they are useful. But only if you are a politician, diplomat, or pacifist. I am none of these, well, at least not the former two anyway. With my heart of hatred, and the will of fire both running through my veins, I will use my power to prevent evil forces such as yourself from ruining peace and life as we know it. Do not come at me with words, instead talk with your sword! And I will proudly talk with mine!

"Foolish, foolish Naruto. Do you even know how to kill me?" Taunted Kakashi.

"Hn. I'll tear your mutherfucking head off and shove it up your ass. Lets see if that works." Replied Naruto cracking his knuckles. The copy nin pulled down his mask and revealed his Sharingan before preforming hand seals and unleashing a technique that made him famous.

Before Kakashi could tell Naruto about it the blonde had threw a kunai right by his left leg. kakashi raised an eyebrow. He studied it with his stolen eye. No explosive tag but there was indeed a seal.

"What is the meaning of this." He said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto smiled one of his devil smiles.

Before Kakashi knew what had hit him, he felt a punch in his stomach and then a stabbing pain in his leg. Using his Sharingan, he saw that it was indeed Naruto.

"Are you surprised, sensei?" Naruto said the last word with venom as he continued to dive his kunai deeper into the mans leg. It would leave a scar that would never hear.

"The Harashin was my fathers technique after all."

Naruto stopped as he did a weird hand seal and placed his fingers on Kakashi's body.

"What I am placing on you is a special type of contract seal that will seal away your chakra for about a week or month. Actually I really don't know how long the effects last because I am using 20x the amount of chakra needed. Oh reckless me! Te hee!"

Kakashi tried to struggle in order to escape but he could feel his energy fading away.

"That eye of yours seems to take a lot out of you huh? I have a solution for that though."

Once Kakashi stopped moving, Naruto brought the kunai to the join's stolen eye. Kakashi gave Naruto a look of plead but the sun kissed boy simply spat in his face.

"How do you think your best friend would feel that you used that eye to cheat yourself into your current position? How do you think your sensei feels about you abandoning and trying to kill his fucking son?"

The more he spoke the angrier he got and with blind rage, Naruto began to cut Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi's face.

The Jonin screamed.

"Hmm, I am not sure what I should do." Naruto paused. "On one hand, letting the old man and that council see what I have done to their precious lapdog in an attempt to kill me would be cool, on another hand killing him right now would also benefit me so much..."

Naruto smiled. He liked seeing Kohona suffer.

"Abandonment it is then!" He crouched down to the broken copy nin before leaving in his whirlpool sushin.

"You and everyone else will learn something today. Don't ever EVER fuck with me."

* * *

**(A few hours later, Naruto's Place)**

"Can't wait to get out of here." Mumbled the blond. "God it's like a dumpster just took a shit in my room."

And indeed it did. Naruto wasn't a slob, but the apartment complex he was forced to stay at had other unsanitary inhabitants. After all, the council wanted his life to be as mersible as they wanted it to. And making Naruto stay in a gross area was just extra icing on the cake.

"Where did I put that fucking scroll?!" He shouted. Naruto looked over to a treasure chest on one of the hallways. He opened it and a swarm of rats came running out.

"Ugh. Thats nasty." He said as he slammed it back down. "The health department needs to give this place a fuckin' F."

In the middle of his searching, Naruto herd someone call his name. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Oh great. It's one problem after the other."_

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Hell if I know. Because I sure as hell don't fucking care." Sasuke snorted out. "Just a messenger boy for the council. They want to see you-"

"Is the world coming to an end?" Asked Naruto as he conveniently walked to his door.

"No." Sasuke answered, confused.

"Did Old man send an urgent message?"

"No."

"Did Orochimaru miraculously kill over and everyone is dancing on his rotting corpse?"

"No, but that would be-"

"Then leave me the hell alone." And he slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

* * *

**(Kohona Council)**

Everyone was eager to see what would happen to the Uzumaki for damaging and severely handicapping Kakashi. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how do you plead?" Asked Danzo.

"Not guilty." Naruto said flatly. Everyone has surprised looks and murmurs stared.

"And how could you possibly-"

"Your so called Shinobi of honor tried to kill me yesterday." Naruto said.

"But this is not self defense. You seemed to be in full control when Kakashi spoke of you using harashin to leave a horrible scar in his leg."

"Kakashi did steal Obito's eye, so why bother letting a thief keep his hands on something that doesn't belong to him?"

Everyone gasped.

"But I thought Obito wanted Kakashi to have it..."

"False." Naruto stated flatly. "Look, I don't have the time or patience for this shit and something tells me that somebody is about to rain on our parade.

Almost as if on point a "Kukuku" spread across the room and snakes from everywhere began to swarm around. The civilians were of course screaming and running while the shonobi began to use their justus to put the animals down. When everything was under control, red chakra could be seen swarming from Naruto.

"Enough is enough! I have had it with these muthafuckin snakes in this muthafuckin village! Everyone find some cover! I'm about to bust some fuckin windows."

* * *

**And that is the end of Idea #2.**

**If you want to take this story feel free. Just a couple of things that I hope are not too demanding.**

**1) Naruto is a badass. Make him say funny, preferably famous quotes from movies and other popular media.**

**2) Naruto doesn't take any shit. This would be one of the very few fics where I think bashing is a good idea to the story. I would love to see Kohona bashing. Who you want to bash depends entirely up to you amigos.**

**3) In terms of abilities. Don't care. Just as long as he looks like a bamf when he uses them.**

**Take it easy and be good bros!**

**Zyken out!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Divine**

* * *

**zyken:** did i ever tell you guys that i have a multi personality disorder?

**zoroark:** i am pretty sure they know now

**zyken:** shut up! anyway yes this story is a huge au. naruto will be pretty strong in this story will cool powers and abilities

**zoroark:** what kind?

**zyken:** that'll just ruin the surprise! but i will say this, it will not disappoint

**zoroark:** aww you party pooper

**zyken:** shut it! by the way i do take stuff from fanon wikis and implement them in here

**zoroark:** do you guys know what i hate?

**zyken:** what

**zoroark:** when people type a 1000,000 word paragraphs!

**zyken:** SPACE BUTTON MUTHERFUCKERS. USE IT.

**zoroark:** anyway consider this a disclaimer as well as a fanfiction pet peeve. any a personal favorite section of mine!

* * *

**Title:** Divine

**Fandom:** Wizards of Waverly Place

**Summery: **After the Wizard Tournament, Alex Ruso discovers her true abilities that were locked away due to them being suppressed by her magic. What is a Wizard to a Demigod?

* * *

**I.**

**Wizard No More**

I, Alex Russo, was having a bad day.

Justin, my older annoying nerd loser of a brother, had won the Wizard competition.

I stood there along with my younger brother Max as we both turned in our wands and had our wizard powers striped from our bodies.

The spell was pretty painful but quick, the headmaster separated every ounce of magic in our blood from our bodies. I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

I felt as though I just had a part of me, my own identity, taken away from me forever.

"Congratulations Justin." My father spoke. "What are your plans now son?"

Justin huffed confidently attempting to try and put some swag in his loser of an appearance.

"I plan on going to Wizard University and hopefully within four years, getting a Masters degree in Monster Hunting."

My dad pats him on the back. "I am proud of you Justin." He turns to me and Max now. "And you two as well. You both fought hard."

"I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." I whispered quietly, clearly showing despair in my voice.

* * *

**II.**

**Thoughts of the Future.**

I layed in my bead staring at the ceiling.

_"Now what?"_ I thought to myself.

I was no longer a wizard, which means that now I was going to have to work for everything and all the pleasures I wanted in life.

I sighed as I rolled over and decided to sleep.

The next day at school was sure to be torture.

* * *

**III.**

**School Blues.**

I couldn't concentrate today at school.

I just wasn't having a bad day. I was having a bad week apparently.

"Alex, dear...I am afraid that this isn't working out." Mason said during lunch.

I looked at him wide eyed. "What do you mean? I need your support right now! How are you just saying cruel things like this to me!"

"Our family doesn't accept mortals they want an alpha male AND female to rule our pack." I became angry at this.

"So you only cared about me because I was a wizard?!"

"No not at all. You clearly seem not to have any interest in me as a lover and you seem to be getting distant with your loved ones because you lost your powers. Werewolves value family more then anything, and we do not tolerate those who are selfish."

I was on the verge of tears.

"I will always see you as a dear friend, Alex, just nothing more then that. I wish you the best of luck with your future." And thats when he hugged me. I hugged back. Time seemed to freeze and then the bell rung. I sighed.

For the next class period, I could not stop replaying the breakup scene throughout my head.

Did I even like Mason at all? Or dean? Or Nick?

Or did I even like guys at all?

"Alex!" I herd a familiar vice shout my name as we changed classes for the last class period for the day.

Thank god this day was almost over.

My best, and admittedly only friend, Harper showed up. She makes me laugh with those clothing outfits.

"There are rumors going on."

"Yes." I say before I let her finish.

"Wait? So it's true? I am so happy for you Alex!" Harper hugged me. Happy that I broke up with Mason? That doesn't make any sense why would she be-

"To be honest" She said to me niggling my side. "i kinda had a feeling you were lesbian."

Great I was not only struggling with not being a wizard but also my sexuality.

I quickly pulled the needed books out of my locker, slammed it and ran to class.

With all this crazy shit going on, I hope the god or gods or goddesses where having mercy on me and that I wouldn't have to deal with-

"Alex Russo, my desk. Now."

I gulped. No mercy for me today.

Michie Tores hated me. I knew this for a fact.

Ever since she arrived she had meddles in my life, both school, and personal.

She was the devil incarnate.

"Explain." She slammed a pile of photographs on her desk. "This to me please."

I examined the pictures. Graffiti all over the classroom and hallways of the school.

"I didn't do this!" I nearly screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"I think we should have another chat with the principal."

I walked up the the office. I could not deal with much more of this. My parents were already there.

"We have had enough of your shenanigans Alex!" Both parents shouted.

"We're sending you to Military school!" My mom declared.

"Military school?" I was begging now. Any more and I possible could have a mental breakdown. "You can't."

"We can." Jerry said.

"And we will." My mother, Thersa said.

* * *

**IV.**

**New Blood**

So here I was. Standing infront of my new home.

I walked in my body shaking.

Yes, for the first time in my life, I Alex Russo was truly afraid.

I soon found myself in line and facing a huge man who was obviously the drill instructor.

"Hello you maggots! My name is lieutenant James, and for the next 25 weeks, your souls are mine! We will start by doing intinal greetings." He smiled evilly. "Mam?"

He was pointing to me. Oh shit.

"Y-yes sir?" I stumbled out.

"Heh, you seem like the typical delinquent. I want you to show everyone here how we treat delinquents! Twenty push ups NOW!"

I didn't dare to disobey. I did them on command.

I Alex Russo, was officially defeated by life.

* * *

**V.**

**Identification.**

This was no normal military school.

I have only been here for three days and I have came to that conclusion.

This place was like a secret school for superhumans or whatever.

Some people here could fly. Others could manipulate an element, like snow or steel.

Everyone here was special in their own way.

Except me.

Well I was special until I lost my Wizard powers.

I sighed as it was time for lunch again. I was pretty angry for no reason and just grabbed the doorknob a little harder then normal. Thats when I noticed that it came flying off.

I did that.

Little oh _normal_ me.

Everybody was looking around starring.

"Sorry." Was all I could say at a time like this.

What kind of creature was I becoming?

Fortunately I decided to get my DNA tested the very same day. It completely baffled me.

"Hi. My name is Taylor and I am the leading research scientist. Looking at your DNA we have come to the conclusion that you are not human at all."

I blinked my eyes. "I am not? Then...What am I?"

"You might want to sit down. You are a creature known as a Chimera."

I almost fainted. "What?"

"A chimera is a being that has the dna of multiple organisms."

"S-so what can I do then?" I asked.

"Well not much is currently known about the full extent of their abilities, but Chimera's are beings that are excellent with nature and have control over the forces of flora and funa. They also have physical abilities that would put any human athletes to shame. Their most powerful ability is the fact that with their fangs, that can absorb pretty much anything- energy, matter, and even the dna of organisms. The full extent of this ability is unknown however. Actually, they would put werewolves and vampires to shame!" She laughed.

"S-So what will happen to me? I mean what will I eventually look like?"

Taylor Chuckled. "Most Chimera are able to take on a humanoid form ankin to their beast one. As you mature your powers, you will grow horns on your head as well as feral eyes and animal ears and a tail."

I raised my eyebrow. "A tail?"

She nodded as she continued. "Yes Alex, you'll be mostly human, save for a few traits that may cause your human allies to look twice."

I shrugged. "Well at least I know i won't look like an overgrown mutt in the future."

* * *

**VI**

**Return.**

I was finally back here. After all this time.

How long has it been? Three years now?

I graduated from the school and was about to leave the states for another year to presume my career.

How would they treat me? Do they even still care that much about me?

I examined myself. I hoped I looked okay. I was wearing the standard chamfloge uniform with brown boots and a matching hat .

I stood on the door and knocked a few times. "May I come in Mam?" I asked. She opened the door and hugged me. Some things never changed.

I looked at myself and my loved ones who were there.

It was funny how I still think of Max as my little brother even though he was 18.

I was twenty one and Justin just barely turned Twenty Five.

My my, how the times have flown by.

I seen all of my friends and just as I was caught up in my own thoughts I bumped into a woman.

"Sorry Mam." I said as I helped her get up.

"Its no problem" She said. My eyes widened as I knew who this woman was.

"Mitchie."

* * *

**yes, the pairing for this story is a femslash. but if i creeps you out that much you can change it i guess**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Negative Hero**

* * *

**UlTAMITE ALIEN**

Story: Negative Hero  
Chapter: 1

BY ALPHARAY

Full Summary

Yes, a fic with the bad Ben theme. This is set one year after Ultamite Alien where ben has all of his powers. Up untill now, Ben's secreat was unknown, but that all changed during a battle with Animo. Instead of being called a hero and gaining fame and fortune, Ben is regarded as a monster. Everyone hates him- his parents kicked him out and he was forbidden to see Julie. One day, the citizens try to kill him, and forcing the Ultamatrix to awken a new power. Ben decides to run away, and ends up becomeing Vilgax's newest minion. As for his friends, they think he is dead.

Title (short) summary

Post Ultamite Alien. Instead of the fame and fortune, he thought he would gain, Ben becomed labeled as a monster after his screat is revealed. After a vicious beating, ben leaves his family and friends behind and becomes the moast fered bounty hunter; trained by Vilgax himself.

**WARNINGS: **The following story contains; Graphic fight scenes, blood, cursing, crude humor and graphis stitituations. As such, the following material is classified and i highly reccomend children under 13 should not read. But that is Ultamitely up to you.

~~~{U|L|T|A|M|I|T|E|A|I|L|E|N}~~~

"There he is!" Said one man who looked like he was in his twenties. "There he is! Get that Monster!"

The man was pointing at a young boy who was now running for his life. He was being chased by a crowd of people, with the torches and pitchforks and all. The crowd was numbered at least in the hundreds.

Ben was trying his best to run away. We all know he could just use the omintrix, but he can't. After all that stupid watch was the reason why he was in this damn mess in the first place!

Ben using the agility he learned from Gwen managed to doge all the aimed attacks comming for him. He eventualy outruns the blood thursty crowd, only to end p in a darkened alleyway.

Having watched enough horror movies, Ben knew this was gonna end up badly. But he had no choice. He quietly entered the alley way, only to be grabed by two muscular arms.  
Trying to struggle free, Ben was punched in the stomach. Hard. While gasping for air, the crowd he though he left behind was now closing uphon him.

He saw the shouts and braced himself for the beating. Oddly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. But then again, his life had gone downhill after revealing his screat.

_It was early summer; June about to go into July, and Ben was having the time of his life with his moast trusted friends. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie too. They were heading to a soccer game located in the Bellwood Notre Dome. Unlike other soccer games, this was the finial in the championships. Bellwood somehow was the lucky site to host the Championship! Whats more is that this event was being brodcasted live infront of the whole world. Ben was exited. What an exlent way to spend his birthday, and Gwen didn't seem so mad about him taking the real date eathier! Then again, she has seemed more easy going now that her and Kevin were officialy going out._

_The gang of four quickly rushed in. They showed the guard thier tickets and without a word let them pass. Ben decided to buy something to drink. Namely, odd smoothier flavors. Unfortunely, this lead to a huge argument between Ben and Kevin about smoothie flavors, taking women out on dateing, and shuting up._

_Of corce this lead to a argument about shutting up. Specificly, who should do it and when. Gwen finialy having enough of this used a spell to shut them up. And just in time too. The game was about to start._

* * *

**This was part of the first fanfic that I created, Negative hero, sadly despite the positive reviews and critics I didn't have enough muse and motivation to continue it. Maybe one of you people will.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Archive (Legends)**

* * *

**zyken: and now i am starting another story! these plot bunnies just won't leave me alone! even though this fanfiction will be more like a side project. wait, actually all of my stories are crossovers!**

**Well used to because i am abandoning this story and archiving it**

**sad as i spent hours making this oh well :(**

* * *

**_Enter the Uzumaki!_**

* * *

I look over to the descending sun, it was a sign that it was time for me to go now.

No, I don't go to school, fuck that shit.

Would my parents be mad you say? Well tough shit because I never hand any.

I've had to struggle and hustle my way through these streets.

Ah the glorious country of Rien. If you have the money, you could get anywhere in here.

Rumor had it that the country was not always like this, that everyone had an equal opportunity. But that was over sixty-four years ago when the place used to be called The United States of America, or was it North America? Bah! Who cares anyway.

I'm not particularly special either. I have red hair and blue eyes and distinct whisker markings. I am average for my height and weight and one last thing, I am a Totem.

What is a Totem? Just another word for creatures that have super abilities. Apparently ten years after Rien was established these type of people began to suffice. Nobody knows what exactly causes the Totem to have these powers either.

SO now I bet you're wondering what my power is, well I'll tell you but I doubt you'll believe me.

I am the host of a demon.

And not just any demon but the supposed pet of the God;s themselves, the Jyubi no Okami.

We met when I was eleven and being chased by a group of wannabe thugs. Fucking losers. They tied me up and lit me on fire multiple times and then left me to die. But I noticed that something was odd when the burns healed at least 20x then I expected. Not to mention that even though they were first degree, I didn't really feel anything. Thats when the beast pulled me into its mind and we got to know each other.

And what can I say, the rest was history.

Well not really.

You see even though I rarely use it's power, somehow a lot of people know what I am. And to think that I spared that motherfucker when I used it's chakra! God! I should have killed him!

The government was as corrupted as ever, they claim that they have the country's best interest at heart but I know that is so false. If anything, they want to take over the country and use it's military and technology to control the world. These motherfuckers ain't slick.

The other group that seems to have an eye for me are the Uchihas. They are one of the most influential crime families in Kohona. Or maybe I should use a past tense verb. I mean the family did everything you can think of, raids, robbery, debt collecting and all that bullshit until their brother went fucking psycho and killed everyone, except for his little sister. Why did he spare her? I don't know, but from what the animals tell me they used to be tight as hell.

Oh did I mention for some strange reason I can also talk and control animals?

Yeah, I discovered this power a few months ago when Jyubi told me.

I wonder what else this ten tailed freak could grant me? He's been silent so maybe he is thinking of something. I don't know.

But thats my story take it or leave it folks, all I know is that my life is about to change.

For the better or for the worse? I don't know.

* * *

_**(chapter II)**_

**zyken: so due to my plot bunnies in my head i will continue to write this story, luckily for those who are fans of Supernova I already had several chapters types up.**

**also this is a gta crossover so that meas heavy language, crime, gang shit and murder and all that. any way i hope you all enjoy because i have so much planned for this fanfiction and there are so many ways i can go with this!**

* * *

_"Sometimes our greatest strength is our greatest weakness."_

_-unknown_

* * *

**_Naruto_**

**_A proper Meeting_**

* * *

**_Optional song for this chapter:_**

**_Faster, Better, Stronger, Harder - Kayne West_**

* * *

"Shit not again!" I moaned as I was running away from a group of people.

Fucking Hyuuga's.

The sworn enemy of the Uchiha. Once that family was eliminated, the Hyuuga took over most of Kohona. To be honest, I don't know what is worse. Having the Hyuuga chase you or hire people that do.

"Hey, hey, wolf god demon thing! I need some goddamn help here!" I shouted in my head hoping he would hear. He had to hear.

No answer.

Great just great.

Fuck this bullshit.

I am Naruto. And I am not gonna run away from a bunch of two bit gangsters. So I stopped and turned around and so did they.

"Come on you bitch motherfucks." I growled.

Some of them laughed and then one of their fodders ran after me. I tripped him with a low kick and when he was about to fall I punched him straight in the gut. They looked amazed that I took one of them down. So another ran after me but the same result happened. And then another and then another.

How many of these motherfuckers are there?

Instantly one of their eyes changed. I could now see their vains and shit. And surprisingly the others in the crowd did the same thing.

Fuck. They're all Totems.

I was a sitting duck though, no weapons, just bare hands. I can fight but against fifteen dudes who are more nourished then me? Probably not.

Before they could begin to attack on my I seen a huge fireball come my way.

"Pathetic scum. Fuck off Hyuuga." It was a girls voice?!

"Oh shit! It's the Uchiha!" One of them said.

"Lets get out of here." Spoke another.

"Oh fuck not that bitch!"

The Hyuuga all ran while the girl came to me.

Ah so she was the famed 'last _loyal_ Uchiha.'

I forgot that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were eternal biter towards each other sometimes. This just proves it.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Did you see their eyes? Holy shit, all of those fucktards are Totems!"

She chuckled. "Yes and it's called a bloodline. The Bykugan."

I tilted my head. "The all seeing white eye?"

She nodded. "It allows the user to see in 360 degree vision as well as ten times further then the average eye, it also gives them x ray vision as well as the ability to see pressure points on the users body, at least to my knowledge."

"Thats pretty cool? So are you a Totem as well? Is your ability pryokenisis?"

She nodded. "According to a stone tablet in the abandoned Uchiha town, Totems are the decedents of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She was a princess that had the ability to use chakra. And in case you don't know what that is, lets just skip the biology lesson and say that chakra gives you the ability to do in human things. However, due to the breeding and mysterious wipeout of those who could, chakra users became a rarity. Soon, the chakra became weak that it only gave users a single special ability. The only way to get others is to train but the scrolls are probably long gone by now."

I nodded wondering if me being a host of a ten tailed thing had anything to do with this.

"My name is Sasuke by the way." She said as she walked me back to her place. She wasn't kidding when he described it as abandoned. Holy fuck this place looked like a ghost town. It kind of spooked me.

"You want to stay here for the night?" She asked me kindly.

I nodded . "Thanks. Don't worry about dinner, I'll just fix myself a bowl of ramen."

Later that night I decided to give my resident a wake up call.

"Yo wolf, you better fucking answer me!" I shouted as loud as I could.

**"I'm here, I'm here."** It said. **"Just wait, let me transport you into your mindscape."**

I found myself looking at what was the bottom of a sewer.

_"Can you explain to me why you didn't help me out?"_

_**"You needed to meet the Uchiha."** _It said flatly.

_"Does me not being a host not mean anything to you?"_

**_"It does."_**

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

**_"What?"_**

_"Is all that stuff that Sasuke said is true?"_

**_"Yes it is my boy. I am actually the being that is the source of all chakra as well as energy in the Onmiverse. You should probably be aware of that seal on you."_**

_"What? The seal whats going on?_

_**"As my host I am eternally bonded to you. I am no longer just a simple beast sealed inside you, I am now in your actual body, part of your blood. "**_

I nodded. "_So because of the seal that keeps you inside of me."_

_**"Aye. Internally it was supposed to separate my chakra from my soul and give it to you which would eventually kill me. But I couldn't allow that to happen, so I decided for a much better alternative that would benefit both of us."**_

I widened my eyes. _"We're merging?"_

The beast seemed to bark as if I just guessed correctly to a million dollar question. _**"Aye. Into one being of ultimate power. You'll notice some changes, such as you getting those cute fox ears, maybe even a tail or ten like me."**_

I don't know what should I do. I really am a demon then. But still so many questions and still not enough answers.

_"So then, what exactly can you do?"_ I ask.

_**"My primary ability is that**_ _**I could absorb Omni, or the source of energy for everything in the Omniverse to function. Meaning It allows you to absorb anything you wants for various types of usage. Heh, a great analogy for this is that I do this by literately eating the soul of whatever you are absorbing. However, the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining tis powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways.**_

_**The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows you to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if you absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability.**_

_**The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change your body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. You will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will.**_

_**And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, you can use it as nourishment to replenish his Omni, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant him the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. Hell he can gain an entire persons soul if he were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If he does gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own life. His body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The amount of energy Naruto can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. Similar to his matter absorption, when the brat becomes advanced, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike his absorption powers, are permanent."**_

_"So how do I use this "soul eating"?"_ I asked.

_**"Those fangs you have are not just for show. They are extremely sharp and restate venom that comes in two forms. The first is when you feed, it paralyzes the victim. The other super deadly one contains a bit of me which will act similar to a skin eating disease. When you bite into anything with your fangs, you can use your absorption ability then."**_

I couldn't help but smile. These powers were amazing, nobody could fuck with me.

_**"So what are some other effects of me merging? Besides the whole demon thing and all?"**_

_**"Well your strength, speed, durability are beyond that of a humans. You heal extremely fast too, at least on par of an angel."**_

I blinked. _"Angels are real?"_

_**"HAHA! If demons are real why wouldn't angels be? One last thing for every time you become badly beaten, whenever you recovers, you becomes stronger multiplied by his injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. Allowing you and me to evolve without limit."**_

_"Wow, you sure were something in your prime wolf._" I muttered.

The beast seemed annoyed by me calling him that.

_**"My name is Datara."**_

_"Well shit, I didn't know"_ I bit back.

_**"One more last thing as you have already experienced, your strange affinity with nature."** _I rolled my eyes.

_**"Anyway, we will begin training when you are asleep tonight. It's time for you to wake up."**_

I nodded as I gave my thanks and awoke to the sunlight.

"Morning sleepy head." Sasuke teased. I smiled as I composed myself.

"I have to go now though, but can I have your number, so you know, we can hang out and stuff?"

She giggled as she gave me the digits on a small sheet of paper. I wrote them and locked them in my cell phone and went on my way.

I didn't know what to do to be honest. I needed some money but how to get it?

I was pondering this and my thoughts were interrupted by several voices.

"Stupid fool!"

"Hey, correct me but if I remember correctly, you shot more of them then I did."

"You're the one who started it! Dumb ass nigga."

"And now we lost him and almost ran this motherfucker over." Was he referring to me?

"Hey lil man, you seen some mexican dude on a green bike?"

Come to think of it I did actually. And he had those weird Hyuuga eyes-

Fuckin' Hyuuga.

Fuck it. I'll help these dudes out. I have nothing to do anyway and they might pay me some money.

"He went somewhere that way but its a fork on the road. You need help finding him?"

"That would be great lil homie. My name is Franklin, yours?"

"Naruto." I took out my hand and he shook it.

"A fork? A muthafuckin' FORK? This is way more then three paths in the road, my nigga, this is some pentagon road intersection shit." The other dude said. I hated him already.

"Thats Lamar by the way." Franklin said.

"Are we gonna continue this raid of bullshit or are we gonna actually do something and chase after this motherfucker?" Lamar complained.

As annoying as he was he is right though. But unlike them, I had extra help.

"Hey Datara." I decided to ask. "Do you know any techniques that allow me to make clones of myself?"

**"This Justu is called the Kage Bushin. Creates clones that can function on your own but they will disperse with about one or two solid blows. Whatever the clones learn you will too, which makes this technique great for information gathering and training."**

"Wait, by using this technique, what would take a normal person to learn in years I could learn in a day!"

Datara nodded. I smiled.

**"In order to learn this technique preform this hand seal, while you imagine yourself splitting into two or more copies of yourself."**

"Gotcha." I said as I began to practice.

I knew that from now on nobody else was gonna fuck with Naruto.

"Umm Homie are you okay?" Said Franklin. You've been doing that for the past five minutes now..."

He must be referring to the hand signs. Oh, he'll see what this is for.

"Kage Bushin no justu!" I said while a puff of smoke went into the area. It faded and there were two other copies of me.

"Go search that path, clone a. Clone b, you go over there. Report any information to me immediately. They nodded and left.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-totem!" Lamar said with fear in his voice.

"Man nigga shut up!" Franklin said. "Lets go find this motherfucker."

"I'll take this alley, you guys can do for the last one."

"Thanks lil man." Franklin said as I began to run. Using my enhanced sense of hearing I was able to make out their conversation which included Lamar being scared shitless and Franklin telling him to get his shit together.

"Hey Datara." I decided to ask while using my enchanted sense of smell to find the guy.

**"What kid?"**

"So if Sasuke was telling the truth, oh wait you said she was, so based on the current population, how many people out there are Totems?"

**"It's not that simple kid. Roughly only about ten percent of people out here have the _potential_ to become Totems but of that ten percent only and truly 1 percent are capable."**

I widened my eyes."Thats small as hell."

"Calculate it Kit. One percent of twenty billion is what?"

I nodded. "Still a pretty big number."

**"200 million to be exact. But even then many of these people are hunted and killed and feared because of what they are. Additionally of that 200 million only 2 thousand or less are able to_control_ their power."**

I sighed. "And let me guess I'm one of them."

**"Oh yes Kit! Soon your sixth sense will activate!"**

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

**"This sense is similar to spider-man's danger sense. But it should also allow you to be able to sense what abilities a person has."**

"Thats cool I guess." I was about to ask it something else but a sharp smell of cheep clone and tacos. It was him!

All the clones dispersed which gave me their intel as well as part of my power back.

"Fucking Hyuuga." I snarled. "You're not going anywhere. Give up that goddamn bike!"

The shit stain looked at me and activated his bloodline and then pulled out a pistol. I cursed. I then noticed one of my clones had snuck behind him.

The hell? I thought I recalled them all?

**"Here kit use this hand seal and imagine your clones exploding. It's called Bushin Dakubaha."**

"Thanks Wolfie." I said with a large grin on my face. **"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT!"**

He didn't know what hit him as the explosion sent his body and limbs in several different places.

Somehow and thank god that the bike wasn't too badly damaged.

"Hey, lil man you alright?" Franklin said walking to me.

"Yeah I said. The explosion was all me." I grinned. "Here is the bike you guys wanted."

"Thanks. Hey lil homie you alright, mind if we hang even if you're a lil youngster?"

I nodded as we exchanged contact information.

Two friends in one and a half days. Pretty damn awesome.

* * *

**This Universes current statistics:**

**Each one counts as a number out of 100 for a total of 900.**

1) Weaponry- How well the character can handle various weapons. Includes but isn't limited to guns, swords, and crossbows. The larger this stat is the more ammo the user can equip, faster reload time and weapon switching and general weapon knowledge.

2) Driving- How well the user is able to pilot transportation vehicles. Flying planes and stirring boats also counts in this category. The larger this stat the more easier the user can maneuver them as well as engineer them.

3) Respect - How much popular a character is. The higher this stat the less likely the user is able to get in trouble and also receive favors from various people.

4) Physical body - How strong, fast, and durable the character is. The higher this stat allows them to preform in tasks that require this better as well as hand to hand combat.

5) Hand to Hand Combat - How well the user is in regular combat. The higher the stat, the more you should consider equipping yourself with an armor.

6) Intelligence - How smart the character is. Takes into account all types of necessary knowledge that is required to survive.

7) Special Abilities- If the character is a Totem or has anything special about them. The higher this stat is the easier and longer and more effective their abilities are.

8) Style - Takes into account the characters appearance, and personality. Not to be confused with respect. The higher this is well the overall character preform is better.

9) Money - Self exploratory. The higher this stat the more privileges the character gets (movies, golf, polo, ect) the respect stat will also be easier to increase with this stat.

* * *

**Characters Stats so far:**

**Naruto:**

Weaponry: 20

Driving: 10

Respect: 5

Physical Body: 70

Hand to Hand Combat: 40

Intelligence: 35

Special Abilities: 50

Style: 20

Money: 0

Total: 250

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Weaponry: 55

Driving: 0

Respect: 25

Physical Body: 30

Hand to Hand Combat: 40

Intelligence: 45

Special Abilities: 45

Style: 30

Money: 50

Total: 320

**Franklin Clinton:**

Weaponry: 42

Driving: 80

Respect: 50

Physical Body: 60

Hand to Hand Combat: 53

Intelligence: 50

Special Abilities: 28

Style: 80

Money: 20

Total: 463

* * *

**Okay so that ends this chapter.**

**Gonna address things that might come up.**

**Yes I believe Naruto's stats are correct. He just developed his special abilities and didn't even train with them yet. He has no money and his clothing is trashy and tearing and nobody really doesn't know or care about him except Franklin and Sasuke but that will change soon!**

**One things for sure, yes all Naruto characters will be Totems for obvious reasons. And yes Michael, Franklin, and Trevor are Totems and they will all have powers as well. I have yet to decide on what they will be yet however and they probably won't get any until they all meet together along with Naruto.**

**I am changing Trevor's color from orange to red. Because Naruto's color is orange duh.**

**I don't plan on Naruto having a lot of Justu in his arsenal. Infact it will most likely stay close to canon. Why? Because I gave him the ability of absorption for...EVERYTHING. So whats the point if he already has access to the Rinnegan lol.**

**Naruto still has to deal with Orochimaru and Akatuski, although they will be written differently in this fanfic.**

**Also the population is at 20 bil even though North America got nuked?**

**Well you have to realize that Asia and Africa, are two large continents. Actually the second largest and the largest respectively. With given how big India's population is and how it continues to grow and then we have Africa whose inhabitants continue to fuck like rabbits. Sixty four years man, just imagine that. Also Rien's population at the moment is a solid one million.**

**Don't forget guys that Naruto is 14 while Franklin is 25, nearly 11 years older and then we have Michael and Trevor who are almost twice the age of Franklin.**

**I am thinking how will the plot of this fic play out. Right now it looks like I can incorporate the plot of GTA V into it but I am not sure about the manga. I might be able to incorporate the wave mission and the meeting of team 7 but right now I just don't know. I want both plots to somehow cross each other without changing much that I don't wanna change but we'll see how it goes!**

**For the next chapter Michael deals with the consequences of acting on his anger while Naruto helps a friend deal with some loan sharks as well as going to gasp! School?**

**Review, Favorite and pass this fic on!**

* * *

**(chapter III)**

**zyken: hello all, i hope each and every one of you had a happy new years! Here is the next chapter!**

**zoroark: just one thing i read the chapter of naruto last week and i'm afraid of what this weeks will bring, seriously extracting kyuubi from naruto? what is the fucking point? i seriously hope this is because naruto will become the jyuubi jinchuriki**

* * *

_"So, I guess we are who we are for alot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where we go from there. We can still do things. And we can try to feel okay about them."_

_- Stephen Chbosky_

* * *

**_Naruto:_**

**_The More Things Change, The More they Stay the same_**

* * *

_**Optional Song for this Chapter**_

_**Can't take my power - Contay the Hero**_

* * *

"You need options Naruto. What are your options after you graduate from this program?"

Okay so maybe I lied. I do go to school, but only because it's one of the things that keeps me out of trouble. I was taking online classes and a few night classes as well this would allow me to graduate next year which was fine by me. And ever since I learned that clone technique I could put them in my place while still receiving the intellect.

But Jesus Christ, I can't just have one normal weekend without social workers and all these people that claim that they want to help me get in my fucking way. god I can't wait until I'm finished with this shit.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe go into the Air Force or something. This country needs all the fuckin' support it can get."

This woman was alright, her name was Tsunade, for her age which was like in the 50's or something she had a really good shape. Big breast too and gentle blonde hair.

Wait eww.

Did I just fantasize about someone who could be my grandmother?

Funny thing is she does act like that to me sometimes. I know she wants the best, but some things I need to do on my own.

"I think you should take a look at this." She handed me a brochure.

I examined it. It had the word knight written in a fancy font and then people with a cross between military outfits and knight armor doing amazing shit.

"The Knight Program is a separate military branch that is for people with amazing abilities. And yes Naruto I know of your condition."

Hmm thats weird so shouldn't she be a Totem as well?

Instantly I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. For some reason thoughts about super strength and healing began to flood my mind. Was this the sixth sense Datara was talking about?

"Super strength and the ability to heal yourself and others from near death although such a feat lowers your lifespan." I said looking up at her.

"So you can know the abilities of other Totems eh? The Knight program would love to have an asset like you kid."

I smiled big. "I can do more then just that. But how did you know I was a Totem?"

She picked up her makeup case and opened the mirror and pointed directly at some cute wolf like ears that were oddly red.

The fuck? Were these my ears?

Stay calm Naruto. Stay fucking calm.

She raised an eyebrow. "So I am sure you didn't plan on this then?"

"Well actually I did but the effects were not supposed to happen so soon."

She studded me in a calculating manner.

"Well anyway, I want you to give these people a call Naruto preferably tonight."

I nodded. "Thank you for the help granny baa-chan." And I hugged her but I felt like I had been hit with a car.

It happened so fucking fast. I noticed she had punched me outside in the hallway.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure I depreciate your head next time."

Her threatening smile was enough to send me shivers.

* * *

**_(Timeskip One Hour Later)_**

* * *

After walking home I starred at the brochure before looking at the back which has their phone number. I locked it in for contact information and waited patiently.

"Hello this is the Knight branch services recruiter and Information speaking. How may I help you?" A man asked.

"My Name is Naruto. Just Naruto, I am interesting in joining this group of people."

"I see. So tell me..Naruto...are you special."

I snorted. "As special as they some sir."

The man didn't say anything for a while before speaking again.

"Alright Naruto you seem interesting tell you what I will give you an easy mission. Just a taste of what we Knights on a daily basis do. If you can successfully complete this well...we will talk a little further."

Before I could object the sound of me receiving a text message was alerted to me.

**To: Naruto**  
**From: Hiruzen Sarutobi**  
**Topic: Qualification Mission**

I opened it up and began to read.

_Lets see how special you are, kid. There is this one girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga who is getting tormented by Mikiuki. Beat him up to the point where he never wants to be near her again. Mikzui is reported to be near the Ckuckin' Bell around this time of afternoon._

_Payment: $1000_

_Difficulty__: D-Rank_

I groaned so I have to defend a fucking Hyuuga? Why am I not surprised.

I decide to use my enhanced speed. Soon, I could find myself leaping buildings and swinging from lamppost as if I was a monkey or something. Even the best human free runners would have looked like clumsy kindergartners.

I stopped once I smelled a mixture of chicken and tacos. That must be it.

Now to see if any of these people match the image that was attached.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Shouted the woman. Examining closely she had blue hair and those pale Hyuuga eyes. Yep that must be him and her.

"Leave the girl alone." I said deciding to intervene. Honestly I wish I could kill this fuck but oh well.

"And who the fuck are you?" He ask with disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to beat the shit out of you."

"Ha a shrimp like you? I'd like to see a little shit like you try!"

He transformed into a fucking tiger man.

Like seriously? Fucking Hiruzen could have mentioned this shit.

Fuck it. "Kage Bushin no Justu." I said.

I unsheathed my fangs and looked at the materials around me. A brick wall, some tires, the ground...

Guess I'll go for the brick wall.

I quickly bit into the wall as I felt the brick covering my body and turning it into something more durable.

My stomach also had an uneasy feeling. Hmm...So this form gives him an increase in his strength but decreases his speed in proportion...

I decided to attack him head on. There is no way he can handle a moving brick wall attacking him head on several times.

He managed to stop me with one hand the first time. I kicked him which thanks to his slow speed he couldn't intercept. Adsorbing the brick wall had made me slowly too but thanks to my small mentor, I was faster then him. He seemed stunned so I decided to do it again but this time punching his chest as many times as I could.

"You little shit! I'll skin you alive!" He shouted clearly losing his cool.

I decided to open him up for a trap.

I just stood there mocking him and grinning. This really made him mad. He ran and ran towards me.

At the last moment I intercepted him and did an uppercut to his face which clearly knocked him out.

"Thank you dear one oh thank you!" She said hugging me.

"Are you Hinata?" I asked gently. She had been through a lot I could tell.

"Thanks for helping against hat pager. Anyway could I have your number? You know just incise I need more of your services?"

I smiled while of course.

She was the nicest Hyuuga I have ever meet. I really hope I get to see her again. She was awesome.

After locking in Hinata's contact info, I opened my cell and noticed a new email. It read: Thanks for completing the mission, you'll get paid shortly.

Well at least he was honest about the money.

I looked in the mirror again and knew that my appearance was not exactly the best. I decided that I would go for a haircut and then buy a few new outfits.

I went with a goku style haircut with some hair hanging down on my back and then went with some orange outfits a blue shirt some jeans and a couple of jackets.

As I would get more money this would definitely change.

I decided to walk back in my raggity ass apartment and go to sleep I was exited in what my host had to teach to me.

_**"Well I am happy you decided to visit me."**_ He said with glee.

_"So, what are we gonna learn today?"_ I asked curious.

**_"More elaboration on your powers and abilities. But you should also be aware of the benefits of mindscape training. You can Imagine everything and anything because this is easily your reality."_**

_"Hmm..."_ So if I wanted a sword...

Instantly a sword came out of thin air and landed in my hand.

_**"Mindscape training is also extremely beneficial! For every hour you spend in here it only equals five minutes in the real world."**_

_"So that means I could cover an entire's day worth of training in one hour!"_

_**"But you must be careful Naruto. Doing this type of training puts a lot of straining on the mind. The same with clones the only difference is the body."** _I soaked that information in.

_**"True but thats not why I called you here. Oh who am I kidding? Change the fucking scenery of this place will ya?"**_

I nodded and thought of an island with trees and houses and it floating in the clouds.

Yeah I was a fan of the sonic comics back in the day.

I snapped my fingers and thats what this place looked like now.

_**"Thank you my boy. Alright now its time to elaborate on your abilities. Now remember when I told you we were merging and that you would gain certain abilities and stuff?"**_

I nodded.

_**"Well think of that more as a bloodline. As I am in your blood now and no longer a simple beast trapped inside of your body. The thing is however is that it will not be passed onto your children unless you decide to infect them if you will, technically speaking and such. But yes our merging is a bloodline and not really a technique. However, I will contain the majority of the energy so it doesn't weigh down your body and blood coils. You see I am a bijuu which is another word for the nine most powerful demons that Kami himself created. The one tailed Shakaku, the Two tailed Lion. The three tailed sharkodile the four tailed great ape. The Five tailed wolf the six tailed dolphin horse the seven tailed dragon the right tailed ghiant ox and the nine tailed demon fox. When all of these beast are combined together however, they formed me. People who are host of demons are called the Jinchuriki."**_

_"So what am I then? A Jinchuriki?"_

_**"You were until we began to merge. Now you're just a baby me."**_

_"So a half demon then?_"

**_"No. You're a Bijuu. Bijuu are demons who were created by Gods. So half demon half angel. But who ares about labels anyway? The point is you will be able to use Omni and form a protective cloak around yourself. This will grant you an array of powers until you eventually transform into me."_**

_"I see. "_ I said. _"Will I learn how to do this?"_

The massive wolf laughed._** "Hell no. You barely know the full extent of your own power. There is two things I wish for you to do. I want you to practice making Kunai."**_

_"Huh? Whats a Kunai?"_

_**"A short weapon that will make you invincible in melee. But it also serves another usage."**_

Instantly several of these kunai started to rain in my mindscape. _**"I will give you details and then I suppose you can take it to the nearest blacksmith until you successfully learn how to make them yourself. The reason being is that I was looking over your body and the primary thing you are good for is Fuinjustu."**_

I raised my eyebrow before groaning. "What the fuck can I do with some fucking seals?"

The beast growled at me. "I know everything there is to know about chakra boy. Fuinjustu is the most powerful type of justu there is. A master in this tye of justu art would be unstoppable."

I nodded._** "Make a group of clones in the real world! Now!"**_

I did as I was told and made ten clones. Least to say waking up in the middle of the night did not fucking appeal to me at all.

_**"Then will start to practice with the most basic of them all storage and blood seals. Now make another group of clones."**_

I made ten more._** "These clones will practice light taijustu with each other as well as handling that weapon. Now come back into your mindscape for a moment."**_

I did so sitting on top of the wolf's nose.

_**"As being the originator of Omni, Bijuu have the ability to suppress a Totem's powers and even drain them of their energy. These are called chakra chains. They are also extremely durable. Even my strongest, Kurama, was unable to break free of them. So make two clones which will practice this."**_

I nodded and once again met with Datara again. God all these new techniques!

_**"The strongest and ultimate technique of a Bijuu is called the Bijuudama. You're nowhere near learning that so lets focus on something similar but not quite. I'd like to call this the Rasengan."**_

A small blue orb formed in front of me and once again the bijuu told me to make a group of ten clones which I did and they began to practice.

_**"Now Kid, remember when I said you had an affinity to nature?"**_ I nodded.

_**"Well naturally in the old days there were things called summoning contracts, but naturally you could only summon one animal species at a time but since you are a bijuu guess what?"**_

_"I can summon any animal I want?"_

_**"Bingo! Here is another useless seal."**_ Datara said with emphasis on the word useless. _**"A summoning contract seal."**_

He put some of his chakra on my left arm and it transformed into a small animal like seal. _"So how does this work."_

_**"Put some blood on it concentrate chakra on the seal and think of an animal that you want to summon. Give it a try."**_

So I once again exited my mindscape and did as my teacher told me. I ended up summoning a wolf!

**_"Good job. Okay now come back in here and let me tell you another ability of the bijuu. You can also give somebody and transfer your energy to them if they needed it. "_**

_"Cool do I do this with my fangs also?"_

_**"Yes but when you gain access to my cloaks, you can transport them via your hands or other methods."**_

I nodded.

_**"So what else?"**_

"Practice these techniques that I have taught you for the next few days. You will need them for when you join the Knights." I nodded before fading into the morning light. My clones were asleep and deciding to disperse them. I remembered what Datara said and only puffed two clones at a time so that the mental and physical overload wouldn't tire me out.

After absorbing all of that training, I decided to take a walk until my phone buzzed.

A text message?

Alright you have officially captured in interest Naruto Namikaze here is the address Meet me there.

Namikaze? Was that my last name? How did he know this?

Sigh, I wonder what will be instore for me. And maybe ask him a few questions along the way.

After freerunning to the destination I stopped and saw that I was there It was infront to an abandoned kung fu dojo?

Man I figured this Hiruzen wacko is a piece of shit.

Just as I turned to leave the door opened.

"Ah Naruto thank you for coming this way please.

I didn't expect to be here all fucking day thats for sure. This day consisted of people asking me my medical history, do physicals and even displaying my abilities even though I respectfully declined.

The greatest magician doesn't reveal all his the end I then stood in front of the Rien flag and swore and oath which means that I am fully enlisted in the Knights.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You will be assigned a team which you all will preform missions together, when you increase in rank preferably an magister. "

"There are ranks?" Hiruzen nodded. I was honestly confused.

"Squire, private, knightmen first class, bachelor, magister, master, specialist, sergeant, staff sergeant, lieutenant, commander, captian commander."

I twitched my eye. "So many ranks to go through."

"And you're still a private! Anyway you're on team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke-"

Pauses right there. Sasuke? She was involved in this program? This military branch?

"Namikaze! Were you even paying attention to me?"

"What were the other members?" I asked tiredly.

"Haruno Sakura and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."I bowed in respect and decided to meet up with Sasuke to tell her the good news.

* * *

_**(Legends)**_

* * *

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Just to tell you some good news." I said smugly.

"I also have some good news."

Did she just wink at me?

"Well Ladies first." I rubbed the back of my hand behind my head.

"Were going to be on the same team together! Not sure how you discovered the Knight program, but this is awesome." She grabbed my arms and swung me around. "So whats your news?"

I nervously laughed. "The same."

Sasuke nodded.

"Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake but sadly thats all that I know about him. And that apparently he is a lieutenant rank."

I nodded as I fixed myself a bowl of ramen. "Lets just hope he doesn't kill us on our first day."

"Hey Naruto, would you mind if I asked you to move in with me in this house?"

House? This was a fucking mansion.

But of course I would accept. Ghost town or not this place was five million times better then my shit apartment that the fucking government provided for me. Plus Sasuke was nice and I wanted to protect her.

"Why but of course." I said. "I'll get some clones to carry my clothes and what is left of the food in my fridge here."

"Ah so thats your power huh?"

Uh oh. I slipped.

Should I tell her? Would I be able to trust her?

Meh what the hell, she seems nice enough to let me stay I guess not keeping secrets from her would be a fair exchange.

"Thats not all those are just simple Justu. My real powers are in the fact that I am half Bijuu." She widened he eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep." I said smugly and kind of arrogantly. "And I have all the abilities that come from being one. From the absorption of energy, matter in all it's forms, and dna. To a sixth sense that allows me to sense danger and the abilities of my opponents."

"Thats amazing Naruto can you do a chakra shroud?"

"Heh, not yet." I said embarrassed." But I can use some partial abilities from the chakra shroud such as the chakra chains."

Sasuke nearly fainted in my hands.

"Do you know how powerful you are Naruto? These chains are said in the myths that they are able to suppress the abilities of anyone as well as drain it. They are said to be nearly indestructible!"

She was hugging me to death. "And aww look at the cute little bijuu ears."

"How do you know so much?" I asked out of the blue.

"My brother, Itachi used to tell me stories." She said before her face darkened.

I didn't want her to remember the painful past so I decided to create some clones which would help me and move my stuff.

* * *

_**(Timeskip, the next day)**_

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

I was in the middle of fixing a little present for my so called beloved teacher.

"It's what the fucktard gets for being late." I said smugly.

"You're a retard." The girl with the pink hair shouted. I ignored her like the banshee she was.

And the fucker was late. Mutherfucker made me fucking wait for two hours. But just then I herd to door open and instantly there were a bunch of knives heading towards the silver haired jonin.

"Did you enjoy your welcome present?" I asked.

"My first impression of you three...You all are a bunch of idiots."

Me, Sasuke, and that pink bitch all did an anime fall.

"Meet me up on the rooftop."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" My sensei said after we all arrived.

"Can't you go first so that we understand what it's like?" Pink haired bitch

Oh alright her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

I don't know what I had saw in her when we were kids.

Hell, I'm even surprised that she was a Totem. My sixth sense cam up empty.

But then I remembered her parents were both members of the council and then nodded in relaxation that she must have begged to be included in this program.

Was she that much of a moron that she couldn't have did any other profession?

"Sure. Hmm, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are...well I have lots of likes. My dislikes...well, I have a lot of dislikes too. My dreams I have a lot of dreams. And my hobbies...I have a lot of hobbies."

All I learned was his name.

"So how about it pinky, you go first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like." She stops and fangirls. "I dislike Naruto. My hobbies are" She stops and does the same thing again."And My Dreams are"And she does the same fucking thing again.

God she was so useless.

Who was she thinking of anyway?

"Raven Hair you're up."

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke I like nothing and I hate everything. I have no hobbies because its a waste of time. My only dream is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man..."

Certain man? Probably her brother it has to be.

Unless it's me.

Nah! I'm just being paranoid now.

"And what about you redhead?" Kakashi asked me.

"My Name is Naruto Namikaze...apparently Namikaze because I had no idea until recently. Anyway I like money, and protecting my loved ones. I hate people who have dick personalities. My hobbies well to be honest I don't really have any because they are too fucking expensive but anyhow my dreams is to become a famous respected person as well as a rich one. If it means going through this program and becoming a captain commander ranked knight."

"Well then lets start you all will have to complete this test to pass." Kakashi said.

"What? That old man said we were already enlisted. I thought we were in."

"That was just to see if you had the potential. But lets see if you can learn the true effort to being in the Knight program."

"So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"There are two bells." Kakashi said. "You must retrieve at least one of these bells by sunset to pass the test. The one that doesn't will fail and never become a shinobi again. And it starts in 3...2..1..NOW!"

We all took off hiding.

It didn't take long before Sasuke decided to attack him first.

"Things are about to get a little hot in here." She said summoning fireballs from her mouth.

"Not bad, but still not good enough." Kakashi said as he started to invest his time in a orange book.

He should have been paying attention though.

A huge fireball was sent into his direction burning most of whatever he was reading.

"Argh! I'll kill you!" Kakashi said as he was preforming hand seals. My uneasy feeling in my stomach told me he had the ability to copy techniques of others, but only if he had the potential to use them. I also got thoughts overwhelming my brain. Lightning Manipulation?

"Sasuke! Watch out! He is gonna use some kind of electric attack!" I shouted.

Kakashi seemed surprised that I knew anything about his powers. Sasuke nodded in my direction and quickly formed a fire shield surrounding herself. Kakashi tried to attack her using little static shocks but the heat of the fire shield was just too strong.

I guess it's my turn now.

I make twenty clones and we all surround the lenient ranked knight.

"I can make these clones explode at the mere snap of my finger, Hatake. Give up the bells!"

Kakashi was about to until he turned his head away.

What was he starring at?

I examine closer using my bijuu eyes.

It was Sakura! And she was eating her lunch. Fucking bitch.

"Sakura." Kakashi said in a smooth but firm tone. "What are you doing?"

"Eating my lunch." She said as she took another bite.

"And can you explain to me why you're not helping your team?"

She laughed. "They are freaks, I'll just let them do the dirty work for me and steal one of the bells when they are not looking."

Pitiful.

Kakashi siged as he smacked the lunch tray from the girl and tied her to a tree stump.

He then turns to us two.

"I hope yo learned something and didn't try to disobey me. Don't let her eat anything." And then he just disperses.

But I was always a kid that didn't follow the rules.

"Hey bitch, eat this." I said giving the food to her.

"Fuck off." She said and spit in my offering.

I'm trying my best to keep my cool here.

"You stupid girl! Do you want to become an official private?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"Then eat the fucking food!"

And thats when she did.

And after taking one bite Kakashi comes back and asks why we did it and are we ready to face the consequences.

"Well then...You all pass!"

All of out mouths dropped open.

"The whole purpose was teamwork and you all have passed. Bring your gear because you're going to need it!"

I chuckled to myself and so did Sasuke when we purposely left Sakura tied up in the tree.

* * *

_**(timeskip!)**_

* * *

"Oh fuck." I quietly whispered as I was standing in front of an old man who looked like he was ready to cut my fucking throat.

Something and I guess my sixth sense warned me not to try anything in this house. But like the guy I am I couldn't resist.

"Explain to me...No..acually, give me one good reason why I shouldn't put two fucking rounds in the back of your head right fucking now!"

"I was just trying to umm...well...this place looked easy to rob." He laughed. "Do I look like a fucking joke to you?" I shook my head.

"Okay you want to be a big baller kid?" Michael asked. I nodded.

"Simple. This is Kohona you can do anything as long as you don't get caught. Take that advice as how you will. "

After getting his contact information I began to think to myself.

Even though I didn't mind freerunning my fucking legs would still hurt if I did it for a while.

I mean I am only a half Bijuu damn it.

As I was thinking this I seen a badass orange car. It was speaking to me. I had to have it.

Quickly I absorbed the hard structure of the road and went to stand in front of the car. The man inside was honking his horn as i casualty walked up to his door and pulled him out.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said as I drove off.

Wait? Do I even know how to drive this thing.

Oh shit.

I managed to crash in every single tree and other unmovable object until I arrived back at Michael's house.

"Not bad kid. Practice on driving that thing will ya? And also get in some time at the shooting ring. That weird lookin' knife will only get you so far." He handed me a pistol I took it with approval.

I put Michael's contact information in my phone as I walked away.

I nodded and left wondering what my next adventure would leave me.

* * *

**List of Naruto's Weapons:**

Kunai, simple handheld pistol

**List of Naruto's Justu:**

Kage Bushin, Tajii Kage Bushin, Bushin Dakubaka

**List of Naruto's Seals:**

Summoning Contract Seal, Storge Seals, Blood Seals

**List of Narutos Bijuu bloodline powers:**

Chakra Chain's, Rasengan, Absorption, advanced senses, healing, & physical body and a sixth sense

So as you can see it's not really much.

Honestly I want this to be a weapon focused Naruto you feel me?

* * *

Stat Corner:

**Michael De Santa**

Weaponry: 70

Driving: 40

Respect: 16

Physical Body: 35

Hand to Hand Combat: 40

Intelligence: 60

Special Abilities: 50

Style: 60

Money: 60

Total: 431

* * *

**And the end of this chapter. Honestly looking at things, I'll just go ahead and warn you that Naruto will be godlike.**

**It wouldn't be a Grand Theft Auto Fanfiction if Grand Theft Auto wasn't involved right?**

**To see a picture of Naruto's contract seal tattoo, and Naruto's new car visit my profile.**

**I changed some of the bijuu. Why? Because on some of them I hated their design. And they really didn't spell that they were immortal chakra monsters.**

**Also the grand theft auto characters will have a more important role in this then the Naruto ones for obvious reasons but for now and for introduction and character building sake it will be like this most likely for a while.**

**The plot will go like this the wave mission and possibly several more missions before we get to good stuff like bank robbing. But at least Naruto got to meet the second member of the Unholy Trinity. Naruto will meet Trevor soon that I can promise.**

**Also this story will be written in a game of thrones style which means first person prov of many characters.**

**Anyway Zyken out! Read and Review!**

* * *

**(part of unfinished chapter IV)**

hey folks

zoroark: Did I ever put in a key yet? If I didn't then here it is

"Hello" - Regular speech

"Oh shit" - Thoughts

"Here use this" - telepathy

"You're fucking dead" - Regular bijuu speech, pissed off Naruto

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

Naruto:

The Calm before the Storm

Optional Song for this Chapter

Prisma by Netsky

Five days since I became an official Knight.

In those five days I completed missions along with Sasuke, while Kakashi showed up late as hell and Sakura remained useless as always.

I decided to stop by a store to buy something with my hard earned money when something caught my eye.

Goggles. They looked like a shiny metallic things.

I loved those goggles. I had to have them.

I payed for them and went on my way and then I but them on top of my forehead.

Yeah, I'm awesome.

As I was walking the sound that I had a message was playing on my phone.

To: Naruto Namikaze  
From: Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Topic: Knight Mission

Due to the massive amount of success from your group I am giving you all a C-Ranked mission. You are to guard this bridge builder as he makes his way to complete the bridge separating Kohona and Wave. Payment upon completion of this mission is $5,725.

Meet your team in the office to get started.

"Are you forgetting that you are a fucking Bijuu?" The words of Datara boomed in my head. "Concentrate energy to your Claws. Make them extend about five inches. They will become extremely durable too!"

"Akatuski?" I asked mildly curious. "What group is that and what do they do?"

Kakashi groaned. "You're way too young to be worried over such manners kid, let me you superior handle it."

I was about to take down this fool of a sensei down a notch until Sasuke spoke up. "According to my knowledge, they are a group of some of the most powerful Totems alive. Their goal is to kill all of the Totems for some unknown reason."

I was shocked. "Hmm, if thats the case, it could explain why so many deaths have been Totems and specifically the Knight military branch." Kakashi spoke. Sasuke snorted and I had the exact same thoughts as her.

God this teacher was so fucking terrible.

(timeskip)

"Hobbies." Datara said again. "You need them."

"Yeah, you're right." I thought for a moment. "What would be useful though and fun?"

"I would suggest skinning animals. Not only can hunting improve your stealth, but it can continue you to connect with nature as well as provide a stable source of income, food, medicine, clothing, and tools."

I nodded. "My Kunai would be perfect for this wouldn't it?"

(timeskip)

"Sasuke! Get away from that demon!" Shouted Kakashi as he charged his signature lightning attack towards me.

I couldn't move or absorb anything because of these fucking dogs.

This was it. I was gonna die.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes and a living nightmare was in front of them.

Sasuke. My Sasuke had taken the hit of the attack for me.

"Here. Bite her and flow your venom through it. This will save her life."

I looked baffled. "By turning her into a Bijuu?!"

"It is the only way to save her life."

I didn't want to do this.

Sasuke didn't deserve to become what I am.

But, I couldn't let her die because of my fear.

(timeskip, Hiruzen's office)

"I should also mention that in the middle of the fight sensei attempted to attack Naruto with his lightning move but it hit me instead."

Sasuke opted to leave out the effects of tanking his attack which I thought was a good idea.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hiruzen unleashed some killing intent and I knew that Kakashi was fucked.

"Well you see sir, I mistook him for a demon-"

"A demon that you only taught the basics of controlling chakra of."

Oh, boy, I done done it now.

"You mean to fucking tell me that you sent the people in a mission against a member of the Akatsuki and only taught them basic control over their chakra?!"

A few Knights who I could only assume are the Royal Guard facepalmed.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have proven to me that you are unable to make rational decisions and the responsibility that comes with your position. Until further notice you shall be given a dishonorable de-ranking to bachelor and you will be required to submit every technique that you have copied so that it may be erased from your mind permanently. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Kakashi said with a type of pout in his voice.

Heh serves him right.

(timeskip)

"So Sasuke I was thinking..."I nervously started.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's just that I was thinking that this place could use some remodeling..."

I waited to see if Sasuke would hit me for that but she never did.

"You are right, Naruto, but how should we remodel this place?"

Oh so she wasn't mad after all.

Heh, Great minds think alike.

"Well" I started. "We should tear down all of these extra houses. Merge the library into one and maybe build a huge fence around it."

"Thats gonna be quite expensive Naruto. You forget that this is is on 175 acres of land."

"I know, but since we're knights now we are more then able to solve that part of the problem."

She nodded and I began to take out a pencil and some paper and draw. "So the fence will look like this and the merged library section will go here. I want a swimming pool and a hot tub, as well as a training ground and a tennis court. What would you like?"

Sasuke blushed. "Maybe a bowling alley and a a water fountain."

I nodded. "And so shall it be!"

I summoned two thousand clones who all seethed their kunai and smiled toothy grins.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get to work!" And they did just that. Using my absorption ability they were able to gut down and build magnificent trees and structures.

"I also want a garden." Sasuke said.

"Your love for tomatoes?" I asked and she nodded.

"I like watering plants. Perhaps we should invest in a gardener and maids."

"Yes we should. Hey Naruto one last thing, we should also get a huge broker, you know for when we become super stupid rich and buy airplanes and boats and helicopters!"

"Speaking of which, did you see my new car yet?" She shook her head.

"Well lets go to it!" I said as I took her hand and let her see my new orange ride.

"It totally fits you." She laughed.

(the next day)

"There is this tournament and we need some people to help me enter and I think you could be a good person to have on out team." I said with a baby face. Nobody could reject the baby face.

"Alright, dog, we in but there is something you have to do for me first, equal exchange homie."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "And what would that be?"

* * *

**Kakashi bashing? Yes, sorry but I don't like the guy.**

**And now you've caught a glimpse of Akatuski and "their goal."**

**Okay so if any of you are interested this is the Introduction arc of the story, still doing intl training and characters and all that as well as getting to know this universe. The next arc after this will be the Hustlers arc. As you can already guess from it's name, and these hints as Michael un-retires from his criminal business and robs the store in exchange for Naruto completing so they enter this tourn-..wait...why am i telling all the good shit you'll see!**

**Naruto seems to be mastering his abilities way too soon? Like I said godlike Naruto plus his Kage Bushin training and his mindscape training as well. I'm debating if I should include Sage mode as it will be the weaker of the two compared to his Bijuu blood but then again AFFINITY TO EFFING NATURE lol.**

**Review and Favorite!**

* * *

**If anyone wants to do a GTA crossover with Naruto please tell me! I am forever interested in reading about it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rebirth Destiny**

* * *

**_zyken: and here is another chapter, don't really have much to say expect enjoy!_**

**_Unlike Legends which I will be deleting soon (or more like archiving the fanfiction), this is an idea that will not die down. i already have a million ideas in my head about this fanfiction._**

**_I originally said just fairy tail and Ben 10, but there might be more characters and techniques from many different universes._**

**_I will be inventing some stuff to make it more simple._**

**_I know some of you are mad that I deleted "Legends" but I didn't like the story. I will be writing a GTA fanfiction soon however!_**

* * *

_"The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive." _  
_― John Green, Looking for Alaska_

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

_**Six Years Later**_

* * *

_**Song: Naruto OST- Strong and Strike**_

* * *

A twelve year old Sasuke was walking around in the land of Rien wondering what she should should do. Her father Dracogan had mysteriously disappeared one day six days dafter her birthday.

As she was walking she noticed some weird people were following her. She was not in the mood for this.

"I know you assholes are there now please go away." She said. The people seemed to be surprised that she should sense them but they still followed her. She was not in the mood for this.

There was also a third party among the ranks. This man had brown hair and was currently sipping a glass of tea.

_"I sense so much foul energy from this girl"_

Sasuke had had enough. "Bijuukurō!" She whispered as her nails grew and surged with a mixture of gray energy she slashed the persuaders.

"So you know Omni little girl." Aizen said appearing infront of Sasuke who was scared by now.

"I won't hurt you but you look like you need a home, a family."

Sasuke's bright blue eyes glimmered before reaching a hand out to the man.

"My name is Sasuke." She said.

"You can call me Aizen. Aizen Sosuke."

During this time Aizen had taught Sasuke the History and theory as well as some techniques. She didn't seem to replicate his respective element until Sasuke told him about her Bijuu and Kevin. Thanks to the Hogyaku planted inside of him Aizen was able to teach Sasuke techniques but have her flow that respective element into them. Besides elemental techniques, Aizen also taught Sasuke the Art of Seals.

After spending two years together, Aizen told Sasuke it was time for them to part ways and gave her a special mission.

"I want you to join the Guild." He told her and she nodded.

"Goodbye for now, father."

Sasuke was walking leisurely until she noticed an entrance to the Underground City. _"Here we go"_

She walked up to an old man who was short with white hair. "May I join your guild?" She asked.

"So tell me, abilities do you use?" He asked her.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Do you know Justu?"

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke replied before she spoke again.

"I can clone myself." She stated flatly. "I also use an element based justu but I have no idea what it's called."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well according to Datara, the techniques are a combination of all the basic elements. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Metal, Light, Darkness and poison. Pretty sure I forgot some but whatever."

"Who is Datara?"

"My father, although sensei told be to be careful about him."

"Who is your sensei?"

"Dracogan was my first and was like a father to me."

Makarov winded his eyes. He needed to teach Sasuke about life. She was clearly lost from being trained by Armageddon himself.

"Well then Ms. Dracogia, welcome to the Guild!"

Sasuke nodded and entered the main hallway of the building.

"Anyway do you have a place to stay?"

Sasuke shook her head no. "Excellent! We have some splendid rooms that you can live in!"

Makarov was holding a stamp in his hands. "Where would you like this placed?"

Sasuke gave him a glare and Makarov knew that he should back off if he knew what was good for him. He decided to change the subject. "Anyway here is the key! When you are ready we can begin the tour!"

Sasuke nodded as she left for her room.

She was familiar with how guilds looked and operated as Aizen taught her.

As she decided upon a new outfit as well as the Insignia of Private on her left shoulder. Aizen had told her stories about the military of the United states and how strong they were. And these people were just ordinary humans who didn't use Omni. She decided on a causal outfit complete with a cloak that had a mysterious cloud symbol on it.

"Are you ready for the tour?" The guild master asked the blue eyed bijuu.

"I'm really tired, maybe some other time." Sasuke replied. And she wasn't lying either, she really was hungry.

"Ah I see! The mess hall is that way, on your left."

Sasuke nodded and headed in that direction.

She wasn't here to make friends.

She wasn't here because she believed Rien was a great country that needed to be defended against.

She was here to get stronger and earn power.

Sasuke decided to sit near a table that was conveniently placed away from everyone else. She decided to quietly eat her lunch, hopefully this wouldn't attract any attention...

"Hi. My Name is Natsu!"

No response as Sasuke continued eating.

"Hey!" Shouted another voice. "You don't have to be so fucking impolite!"

Sasuke looked up to see the owner of the voice, it was some blue colored cat thing with angel wings. "Go away." She flatly stated.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shouted Natsu angrily.

"Fuck off."

"Okay that does it. No more mister nice guy." Grumbled Natsu. He was about to charge in for his signature attack, but he was interrupted by a fist to his stomach. The punch was strong enough to send him flying into the nearest table.

By this point in time the entire guild was starring at Sasuke.

_"Damn it. I hate it when people stare at me. Stupid pink haired boy."_ Sasuke thought as she was about to leave until another voice interrupted her.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"He was in my way." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, well if you fight one of my friends you fight ME!"

The figure was now in an elegant armor she swung an axe at Sasuke but surprisingly she poofed.

"You like them? Thats my Bijuukageken. So tell me, are you a human that can do magic or some kind of alien. Although I suppose it doesn't matter what species you are, as they all are inferior to the Bijuu."

Erza was angry. "Stop hiding behind your clones and fight like a real mage!" She decided to end the battle in some kind of close combat. Sasuke smiled as she welcomed the challenge. Out of her mouth came a unique type of sword.

"Bijuutaken, is my sword. Do you like?" Erza didn't say nothing. Almost immediately an aura of glowing rainbow energy flared from the sword which caused it to grow longer.

"Lets dance."

The two began to fight but Erza wasn't able to hit Sasuke at all.

Almost immediately Sasuke appeared by a random Mage and extended her fangs and bit into him. Erza was extremely mad now.

"You whore! What did you do to him?"

"Shut up. He will be okay. I just wanted to see what my Bijuukyu was capable of as I rarely use it."

After stating that Sasuke began to shoot water from her mouth.

"She stole my powers!" Spoke the boy who was her victim.

"Relax. It will only last for about a minute and the benefits that come with this technique such as the powers I "steal" are only a tenth pf their original strength. But I suppose I should stop telling you all information about me."

Sasuke turned back to Erza before punching her and then ending the fight by putting her sword back inside of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't feel like fighting you." And she left in a puff of smoke.

The people of the Guild were in rumors about that woman.

"Who is she?"

"Powerful."

"She is not Human."

"Of course not! Did you see her ears? Her fangs? Those whiskers on her cheeks?"

Sasuke ignored the comments as she decided if there was a way for her to get a job.

**"Why didn't you kill them? Little girl?"**

"I didn't want to. And why are you even talking to me? Should you be trying to break out of my body?"

**"I** **would but I need a host to survive. You know this."**

"Yeah I suppose you could say that? I am pretty sure you are here for a reason."

**"True. I suppose I should tell you that while I hate your guts, I will be giving you the ability to partially transform into me fully."**

"What the hell are you talking about? We're merged. You've bound to me for eternity and you are not sealed within me, you are a part of my blood my actual body."

**"Yes but we're still two separate beings. And I will always be the superior one! How many tails do you have? NONE. And how many do I have? Ten! TEN! When there are things that you need to see but can't, rely on my eyes. When there are things that you need to hear but can't, rely on my ears."**

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Wasting my time and telling me things I already know. Although I need to talk to Makarov about something..."

The two Bijuu continued to bicker until Sasuke reached Makarov's office.

"Why hello Sasuke! I was just talking about you!"

"Probably something negative although I have to ask, is this place filled with humans?"

Makarov wanted to laugh but he saw that Sasuke was serious.

"The majority of people here are human yes, but there are hybrids and other species."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but she knew that she could always discover what species were what thanks to her Bijuu sixth sense.

"So tell me the way you referred to people as humans, are you not human Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm a Bijuu."

Makarov eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"So can I get a mission or what?"

"Y-yes...Umm...Your first mission is to accomplish team Star to spy on this mysterious guild that's forming. "

Sasuke snorted. "You do know what went down in the cafetiere just a few minutes ago eh?"

"Yes I know and I think this will be the perfect way for you to apologize and even make some new friends."

Sasuke groaned before asking "So who are all of the clowns that are a part of this shit?"

Marakov whistled. "Natsu, Ichigo, Happy."

Sasuke interrupted Marakov and chuckled at that. "The three stooges."

"Laxus, Roronoa Zoro, Lucy, and Erza."

Sasuke simply rolled her eyes. "How much is this worth again?"

"About 800 Jewels."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, better get this over with then."

Sasuke went to the meeting point of the Team.

"So we're stuck with this girl again aww hell no!" Shouted an angry Natsu. Sasuke looked as her team she noticed some people and others. None of them interested her though.

"Lets get this shit over with, I don't want to be anywhere near you as much as you don't want to be near me."

Natsu grumbled and Happy was right at his side not trusting anything this "Sasuke" person was about. Something just didn't seem right about her.

"Ahem...So anyway, as you all know our mission is to report any information about the enemy we are not to engage them." Zoro said as a way to cut the awkwardness and tension.

"Are we almost there?" Sasuke asked in a childish playful tone.

"You've asked that question ten times." Spoke an annoyed Laxus.

"So are you saying thats a yes or no?"

"You're not very bright are you?"

"I shine bright like a vagina." Sasuke spoke arrogantly.

"Ugh, I don't understand what my grandfather sees in you."

"Obviously more then he sees in you."

Laxus was pissed. He decided to show this woman and put this bitch in her place. One punch should do it until he noticed someone was holding his hand.

"You know it's impolite to touch a woman without her consent." Sasuke said smiling.

"Weirdo." Laxus said as he pulled away from her.

The group continued their march in silence until Sasuke got bored again.

"So...Is everyone here a human that are just capable of using magic?"

"Me and Laxus are Dragon Slayers." Sasuke chuckled. "But so far yep. This _is_ Earth after all. But Ichigo is a Quincy, he was a former Shingami, until he gained the powers of a Hollow and become a Visored."

Sasuke nodded. "Humans, heh heh. Dragon Slayers. The dragons are marching into town, into town, the dragons are marching into town." She bagan to hum and eventually sing. Everyone sweatdroped as she kept singing until she was interrupted by an explosion.

"Here we go." Sasuke said as she got into battle mode.

Instantly see sees a guy wearing what appears to be a coat made of flamingo feathers. He laughs as he unleashes strings from his hands.

**"So these species have indeed eaten my fruit.." **Mumbled the Ten Tails.

"So are they Bijuu?" The surprised Sasuke asked.

**"Of course not! But they do now posses one single special ability at the cost of not being able to swim. When they die, the fruit dies with them."**

Sasuke nodded. "Time to bring out the big guns."

She took out a storage seal which had a pistol.

The man with the pink feathers was nowhere to be found but there was a whole bunch of fodder that needed cleaning up. Sasuke shot a bullet dead in each fodders chest before resealing her gun. By now Erza was pissed.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Scum is scum. If you think killing isn't necessary for a soldier then you should probably quit."

Erza was fuming with rage as the rest of the team couldn't believe that this girl could be so cold and cruel.

We should probably get back now and explain this mess to Marakov.

* * *

_**Guides and Other Stuff!**_

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Rien:**

**Establishment History: **Rien was established 50 years after a huge necular war broke through Earth, destroying most of the continent and the United States of America, and even rearranging it's shape.

**Technology:** Rien is similar to America, with the people having cars, televisions and even guns. However this technology is limited to Rien's capital. As the rest of the land is poverty stricken.

**Military strength:** Aliens at the time were known because of Benjamin Tennyson but hated. To make sure that Earth was being protected against, they began to develop Guilds. Guilds are areas where the residents of Rien who posses special talents and wish to join the Armed Forces may participate. Guilds are different as they do not require high school graduation because the Guilds themselves provide basic education. It should be noted that many people are scared of war and this is an effort to keep them in. Despite the fact the majority of people who join are kids of the intergalactic police, the Plumbers, and Humans that had the ability to use Omni and thus magic.

**Government:** Rien is ruled by a King who has the final say in everything. Below the King are the Council which serves to make judgement and rules according to their position. The council can not do anything unless they have a majority vote (half + 1)

**Population:** 2 million

**Flag:** The flag has seven stripes filled with different colors resembling a rainbow. In the front makes an x pattern filled with stars. For a better description refer to my profile.

**Symbol:** It seems to be a five pointed star and a crescent moon. The star resembling endless potential and the moon for new beginnings.

* * *

**Zyken's Terms:**

**Mage** - Is any living creature that have the potential to use Omni and control it properly. Mages exist only in 10% of the universes population. Most Mages are a part of their Planets Armed Forces, or Guilds respectively.

**Justu-** Also called Magic or Kido, these are special techniques which Mages use to aid them in combat or daily life. They require Omni to operate, and can be summoned by either an oral incarnation or special types of Hand signs or none at all. Most Justu are passed down family from family, but with enough training mages can learn others respectively.

**Jewels**- The new galactic accepted currency on Earth and it's two neighboring solar systems. For comparison: 1 Jewels = 1 $USD

**Devil Fruit** - Mysterious fruit whose origins are said to have come from the Jyubi itself. When consumed they allow their users to use Omni in the form of a single abilitly, but at the cost of removing their ability to swim. Devil fruits are expensive and rare. They come in three types; Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia.

* * *

**Zyken's History Timeline**

Year - Event

**8700:** World War N breaks out. Destroying most of Earth in both population and land.

**8702:** Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin have one final fight which only damage Earth further. Kevin manages to absorb a large amount of the Omnitrix and transforms into Dracogan and wrecks havoc on the planet.

**8726:** Humans begin to reform.

**8750:** The country of Rien is born.

**8751:** The process of building Guilds to ensure something like World War N never happens again. Guilds and Mages take over the intergalactic force of the Plumbers.

**8755:** Mages have officially replaced Plumbers and are adopted throughout the universe.

**8790:** The art of Utilizing Omni and Justu becomes a Mage phenomenon.

**9000:** This story takes place.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Guild Ranks**

Guilds not only exist on Earth but also in other parts of the Omniverse. Thats because Guilds are schools and training grounds for the Armed Forces of a particular population. Guilds are the newest form of Plumber Organization and every Guild has similar rules including ranks.

In terms of education, the Fairy Tail Guild provides two classes. One with Omni users and one without. Humans typically learn Magic.

Private - Beginner, not of must value or strength

Mage First Class - Much more powerful then private. These two ranks often have a massive power gap. This is one of two ranks that must be done via ceremony

Specialist - Advanced Intermediate. Mage can get this rank by

Sergeant - Master at what they do. Get this rank by completing a 10 year job mission or alternatively ten S-Rank missions.

Lieutenant - Very strong, often are team leaders, very few of these around. They are appointed.

S-Class Mage - The Strongest within their guild to become one requires a trial.

Guild Master - Strongest in the Guild and it's leader

For insignia refer to my profile.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Omni**

**Omni **(_bcidp, Quinn_) is the source of energy in this universe. Chakra, Reistu, spiral energy, and what ever the hell else will all be referred to this and this only. Do not confuse Omni with Justu.

**History: **The first beings to use Omni were the Bijuu. Udhon and Ayrshikwes were the first humans with the Omnitrix being one of the first technologies. In the year of 36-K, many scientist from across the multiverse discovered what was the missing link between atoms and DNA. When discovered, they managed to use grade 20+ technology and see the process of Omni happen. It took experimenting and decades of study to fully understand it, with roughly 10 percent of the entire multiverse having a good enough amount where they can actually control it beyond the basic powers given to them. Omni was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon, between those who are interplanetary level.

**Overview: **Omni is the essinsial energy of the multiverse. It is required for anything to function; it is the moulding of the **physical energy** (_身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī_) present in every atom of the body and the **spiritual energy **(_精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī_) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through a medium such as the body for use in various ways. Only ten percent of the multiverse is able to use Omni proficiently, which is noted to keep a balance between. It takes an enormous amount of skill and mental ability to use Omni.

**Apprentice****:**

**-Color:** Different species have different colors of Omni, and it does not depend on the character's race or power; instead, the color is determined by the owner's personality.

******-**Shape: Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. The manifestations are one of the characters inner strength/energy.

**Reserve: **Everything in the omniverse has a certain amount of Omni. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the being extraordinary abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Omni are very rare among humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level have are the ability to see ghosts. Most other aliens have higher Omni, which grant them special natural abilities such as water manipulation or controlling gravity. Special military forces, such as the Plumbers, certain Forever Knights, and magicians have been trained to use it.

The general term for the source of omni, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called_"total stamina"_. The maximum amount of omni an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their_"omni power-level"_.

**Power Level:**

**Average****: **This power level corresponds to those possessing an average level of omni. This allows them the most basic abilities of Omni like spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power a low ranking plumber or lesser power individuals.

**High:**This power level corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of omni, which is finely controlled. This level is common among those of an average sargent rank of plumbers.

**Massive:**This power level corresponds to those possessing a large amount of Omni which is finely controlled. This level is common amongst those of an average Captain rank.

**Immense:**This power level corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of Omni which is finely controlled. This level is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees.

**Vast:**This power level corresponds to those possessing Omni that is beyond the limit for most beings to handle. As such, it is nearly impossible to control but offers the user a wide verity of techniques and abilities to aid them. People with this are normally godlike beings, like Zyken, or posses otherworldly technology, such as the omnitrix.

**Omni Control** (チャクラコントロール, omni kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's omni and aptitude at controlling it. In ben 10, omni takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having a huge amount, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has omni, but only skilled can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. By completely blocking his/her omni "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other beings and spiritually aware humans.

A good way to build up omni in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the omni left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the omni within their own body. Other exercises for controlling Omni include, tree climbing and water walking.

**Uses: **When a person has enough Omni and can properly control it, this can be challelled into a medium, such as the body, or the Omintrix, to be used in various ways. Some examples of this are transforming, breathing fire, or casting illusions.

Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Omni possess is the ability to sense others without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because everything emits a certain amount of his/her own Omni, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Initially, Ben's ability to sense the spiritual energy of others was very poor, but gradually grew much more proficient in it, even being able to use various high-level techniques to locate or detect particular people, such as his close friends.

Every ailen race has a unique pattern to his/her emitted Omni. One can recognize the pattern of their friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in Omni can mean that the person in question is in great stress (i.e. fighting) or has received a grave wound.

**Reiatsu Effect: **When two beings collide, the side with weaker Omni power level will get hurt. (Ex: When Argit fights Kevin, the ex con ordered Argit to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Argit found Kevin uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding.). In this way a being with a greater amount of Omni use their own Omni to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Most battles are battles of Omni , if one possess a greater level Omni the other can be overcome completely.

**Lethal Damage:** In high enough quantities, Omni can be lethal to others.

**Fear: **Omni at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect.

**Stun: **High level of Omni can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level being.

**Paralysis: **When a being of high Omni chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence.

**Phantom Pain: **High level of Omni can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them.

* * *

**Other Species:**

**Humans**- The typical species. While being small and not having any extraordinary abilities, they are best known for their ability to thrive and survive in any environment despite the odds. Humans have the ability to use Omni, and when they do they call it in the form of Magic although Omni can give them other abilities.

**Shnigami**- Are Humans who have came into contact with fragments of angel like beings. When passed these humans concentrate their Omni into a weapon called a Zanpackto.

**Hollow**- are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World.

**Arrancar**- Are hollows who have removed their mask, thus gaining shinigami powers.

**Visored** - Are shigami who have gained hollow powers.

**Quincy** - Are humans who like shinigami have come into contact with an angel fragment, but they gain their abilities through the environment instead of their weapon.

**Exceed -** (エクシード _Ekushīdo_) are a race of cat-like beings that exist in Edolas as far back as 100 years prior to the main storyline. Mystogan's Reverse Anima sucked the entire race to Earth Land.

**Celestial Spirits -** (星霊 _Seirei_) are Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Some Mages, called Celestial Spirit Mages due to their specialization in Celestial Spirit Magic, are able to summon Spirits by opening their Gates via the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained.

**Dragons** - (ドラゴン _Doragon_) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. They were the first beings who were said to teach humans how to use "magic"

**Dragon Slayers** - (滅竜魔導士, ドラゴンスレイヤー, _Doragon Sureiyā_) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. The most famous example of this isAcnologia, who not only went as far as to transform into a Dragon, but became their King (though it is said that Zeref assisted in the process of the transformation). There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic from actual Dragons, the Second Generation, who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, and the Third Generation, who are a combination of the previous two generations.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Bijuu**

**History:** Bijuu were one of the first creatures created in the Universe by god himself. They are essentially half demon because of their blood containing sins of the world but also half angel from being born of angel blood. Eventually humans sought to control this power by sealing them within other humans creating the jinchuriki. However since the fourth shinobi war, Kami has recalled all of the Bijuu and formed a single one, Datara which is currently sealed within Sasuke.

**Appearance:** Bijuu come in a verity of shapes, mostly resembling animals or animal hybrids. Due to their massive power, Bijuu are extremely large. The more powerful a Bijuu is the more tails they have. It is possible for a Bijuu to gain or lose tails.

**Personality:** Bijuu are ofter reclusive and despite their power don't want anything to do with living creatures or each other. Some Bijuu love their power and are arrogant and proud of it, calling all races inferior and destroying villages because they can.

**Diet:** Bijuu must consume living souls in order to survive. They can either do this by eating living creatures, or living off inside a creatures body.

**Abilities:** As being the first creatures created and of pure devil and angel blood, they are immortal in the basic sense, wise, and extremely strong. They are the first beings that could use Onmi properly. They possess individual abilities, but on average every Bijuu has a massive amount of Omni, clearly outclassing humans, and other legendary species like dragons. Because of their large size they have supreme strength and superb speed. They also have advanced senses, being able to see in "Sharingan speeds" and reaction time and stamina to add onto that. Bijuu also have ample healing being able to sprout new limbs within seconds of having one severed.

**Chakra Chains:** Bijuu can create chakra chains. These chains are extremely durable as they can be used against fellow Bijuu and they were unable to break free of them. The effects of these chains are that they nullyfy the Omni of the target. Thus making them powerless and even killing them if exposed too long. But not only that but the drained Omni are then absorbed into the Bijuu permanently making them even more powerful. According to Datara, this is one of the very few things that can be used to harm a Bijuu.

**Energy Transfer/Power bestowal:** Bijuu are capable of transferring their Omni to others as well as giving them a part of their power.

**Absorption:** As the Originator of Omni, a Bijuu's primary ability is that they could absorb Omni, or the source of energy for everything in the Omniverse to function. Meaning It allows themto absorb anything you wants for various types of usage. However, the Bijuu's dna would overwrite the basis absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways.

The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if a Bijuu absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability.

The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will.

And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish his Omni, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that Bijuu possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They Bijuu can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own amount of energy a Bijuu can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. When a Bijuu becomes advanced enough, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike the absorption powers, are permanent.

In order to use the ability the Bijuu can bite the victim with their fangs or use their tails or chakra chains.

**Adaptation:F**or every time a Bijuu becomes badly beaten, whenever they recovers, the become stronger multiplied by its injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger. Allowing the Bijuu to evolve without limit.

**Sixth Sense:** Bijuu have a sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also reveal the the Bijuu information about the targets abilities making the Bijuu near impossible to outwit.

**Cloak:** Bijuu can form a cloak that is contained of condensed Omni. This gives them an increase in strength, speed, durability and massive improvement in their techniques.

**Bijuudama: **The **Tailed Beast Ball** is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black omni(+の黒チャクラ, _purasu no kuro chakura_), and negative white omni (−の白チャクラ, _mainasu no shiro chakura_), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, despite its density, the Tailed Beast Ball is extremely fast when launched. The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. With Datara's easily overpowering Dracogia's and almost faultily intriguing him.

**The Jyubi:**

**Real Name: **Zyken, Datara

**Appearance:** The Jyubi appears to have the body composed of the body parts of different animals. Both his head and ears are wolf like with two fangs resembling a sabre tooth tigers and two shorter ones on each side. He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one unique eye that is purple with diamond shapes pupils, a snake tongue, a sharks dorsal fin, a lions mane, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a tiger, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a bear, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a dragon. His regular body(minus the animal parts) is black with lighter tones of gray.

**Abilities:** The Jyubi is the most powerful of the Bijuu because it is all the Bijuu fused into one being. In addition to the above abilities, Jyubi also has

**Unnamed Element:** As explained above, Due to being the originator, Jyubi posses a unique element which is the combination of all of them. This makes Jyubi's techniques naturally superior to the other elements. The color of this element seems to be different shades of gray with a purple outline.

**Draco Metor:** In its Statue form, Datara displayed many additional abilities and techniques. Datara is able to emit dragon-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these dragons come into contact with living things, the souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When in Statue form, and these dragons surround a jinchūriki or a tailed beast, the tailed beast's chakra is gathered to the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use or as a means to Datara's revival.

**Bijuubushin: **Used as a defensive manoeuvre, the Ten-Tails has the ability to produce innumerable replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits, such as its mouth as well as spiked protrusions on their heads and backs. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in size to large summons. The duplicates are capable of forming weapons of sorts including dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. Regardless of their differences, the duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack.

As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge injured parts from its main body. This was done after part of its body was set ablaze by Amaterasu.

**Transformation:** Jyubi can transform itself into even more monstrous forms to power itself up. Some of these include a dragon form, a krakken form, a huge wolfmen form, and a statue form. Its final an most form appears to be that of a tree. Its default form is mentioned in "appearance."

**Semi Omnipotence:** Jyubi seems to have vast knowledge on the Universe and an almost unlimited array of techniques and abilities. Jyubi said that his Omnipotence is only as strong as it's total power, meaning that it is not all the way invincible. Additionally the diets and other aspects of Bijuu still apply to Jyubi.

**Effects on Sasuke**

When inside a host the Jyubi "bonds" with them. However, it didn't like the sage but has become fond of Sasuke. The reason being is it knows Sasuke is a naive child and registered that she is a descendant of the sage. The real reason being is that despite it's all powerfullness, the Jyubi still needs to eat souls in order to survive or live off the life force in a human host.

Jyubi has made Sasuke's body so it can be more comfortable to him to adjust to. In fact, Jyubi is not simply sealed inside Sasuke like most Jinchuriki. The Bijuu is a part of her body as well and according to Jyubi himself, it is Eternal, but the Bijuu can be passed down into Sasuke's descendants or others depending on what the Uchiha wanted to do.

This means that Sasuke is not a human, but a Bijuu. Half Bijuu according the the Omnitrix.

Sasuke also needs to eat actual animals in order to survive.

**Appearance: **Sasuke is humanoid but due to Datara's interference, she has some animalistic characteristics. For example she sports animal like ears and prominent canine fangs that some mistake her for a vampire. On her face are six whiskers, three on each side of her cheek. She currently spots no tails but that will change when the time comes.

**Personality:** Sasuke takes the selfish reclusive personality. She is proud of her status as a Bijuu and looks down on any of the races. She does not back down from a fight or being compared to a human. When tapping into more of the Jyubi's power, Sasuke becomes more animalistic and fights on instinct rather then using knowledge like a rational human being.

**Powers:** Sasuke has access to the Bijuu's basic powers such as enhanced body and extreme healing. Because she has fangs she can use absorption. She also has access to the Bijuu's sixth sense. Except that she has two separate reserves, one being her own and the other the Jyubi's. Tapping into Jyubi's will give her a chakra cloak where she can then use the Bijuu techniques like chakra chains.

* * *

**Sasuke Dracogia (Armed Forces Database)**

**Age:** 14

**Appearance:** Eyes, blue, Hair-Dark Blue, hair is extremely long. Pale skin complexion and average height and weight for a girl of her age

**Personality:** Arrogant reclusive and hard to make friends with but extremely loyal. Seems to look down on all the races except for the Bijuu.

**Outfits:** Several. Current outfit bears resemblance to what shinobi used to wear. She has a forehead protector with Rien's symbol on it. She wears a black cloak with some unknown symbol on it along with this. (for an example of this outfit refer to my profile)

**Facts:**

Was raised by the "Dragon God" Dracogia. He taught her how to read and write. As well as Aizen Sosuke the Satan Soul who taught her her techniques and how to use them.

According to her, she has a Bijuu sealed in her thus making her a Bijuu herself. This secret is classified as S Class.

Sasuke's Omni when exerted seems to be rainbow colored.

**Powers: **Not much is known but Sasuke is definite stronger then what she lets on or displays. One of the abilities we do know are The Bijuu Arts which are a wide verity of powerful techniques from cloning herself to messing with seals to transporting herself instantly. Sasuke claims that these techniques are not magic but powers of the Bijuu themselves.

**Weapons**: Sasuke has access to a verity of amazing weapons. Ranging from Guns to a Mysterious Sword . (For how the sword looks refer to my profile)

**Total Missions Completed:** 002

* * *

**Glossary of Orginal Techniques and Weapons:**

_If you need info on cannon stuff just look it up on the wiki_

**Bijuukurō** (_Tailed Beast Claws_): Allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. Sasuke can charge her respective element through them making them even more deadly. Rank-C,

**Bijūkagekurōn** (_Tailed Beast Shadow Clone_): Works Just like Naruto's Kage Bushin except the clones are infused with Jyubi's special element. Additionally the more Omni put into the clone, the more durable they are.

**Bijuukyū** (_Tailed Beast Absorption_): This is just a name for the Bijuu's absorption ability.

**Bijuutaken** (_Tailed Beast Soul Sword_): Sasuke's unique weapon which is infused with a small part of Jyubi's soul. Because of that this weapon can only be used by Sasuke. It stays stored inside of her body when not in use. One of the abilities shown is that the sword can transform into other weapons.

**Storage Seal** - Basic Fuinjustu technique. This seal is in the form of a scroll that can contain an almost limitless form of nonliving material.

* * *

**Current Characters in this Universe:**

Ben Tennyson

Kevin aka Dracogan

Gewn Tennyson

Natsu Dragneel

Happy

Lucy Heartfella

Erza Scarlet (obviously)

Ichigo Kurosaki

Kiba Inuzuka

Grimmjow J.

Pretty much all of the espada because they all are fucking awesome

Marakov Deryar

Laxus Deryar

Aizen

Madara

Blackbeard

Marco

Ace

Usopp

Urouge

Doflamingo

* * *

**Oc Form:**

If you have an Oc and wish to have it in this story please fill it out. am accepting Oc's! Do not submit it in reviews! PM me the information please as I don't check reviews! Right now only a minimum of two oc's per person.

Name: Preferably a full name as well as nicknames

Age: feel free to make up their birthday date

Appearance: their height/weight, hair color, eye color, skin tone and any unusual features.

outfit? what are they wearing?

Personality: what are they like?

Species: Feel free to make up one or use an existing one

Abilities: If they are a mage what can they do? weapons also fit under this category

Background: minimum of three sentences.

Other: Other important facts i should know. like what kinds of food do they like or are they in a relationship?

* * *

**zoro: and there you have it! so yep Sasuke was raised by Kevin where she would learn the basics of her Absorption ability from, and then she was raised by Aizen who taught her history and knowledge.**

**_Now for some review questions:_**

_Appearing Naruto characters?_ You bet, like I said multiple crossovers! Not every single character will appear however, only the ones I like and can write well will.

_How much of a crossover:_ Lets count them off! When I say crossovers I mean characters and the abilities that they use. Naruto, Grand Theft Auto, One Piece, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Ben 10.

_Sasuke's abilities:_ Due to her having absorption and training it it it's ultimate level, Sasuke won't be having access to a wide verity of abilities right off the bat. Aizen trained her into using some techniques that will be showed later.

_Sasuke's Element?_ Sasuke is the host of Jyubi people. And I explained it above clearly I think. Although I really need a name for this element unless we just go lazy and name all the techniques Bijuu i don't have a problem with that. If you review and come up with a cool name for the element you'll get cookies!

_Sasuke is extremely overpowered._ Maybe but so what? If you don't like I am pretty sure you can find hundreds of super powered Naruto fics and don't get hit by the door on your way out of this fanfic!

_Jyubi and Sasuke:_ Oh no Jyubi doesn't like being Sasuke's container and is only helping her get stronger so she can give into its power and Jyubi can control her body. He can't survive without a host but who says he can't control one?

_Dragons?_ Yea they are still relevant, no where as powerful as Bijuu though.

_Memories?_ The whole point of turning Sasuke into a child was to clear her of the memories...well most of them.

_Pairings:_ Oh fuck yes

_**Review request!**_

**Like I said I want suggestions on the name for Sasuke's element! the winner gets a cookie!**

**Second thing is I am accepting Oc's! For my own sake please pm all oc forms _do not put them in reviews._ see above for oc form**

**Zyken out!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Archive: Supernova**

* * *

**zyken:** whats sup guys? so i was just taking a nap and this idea PRACTICALLY flew through by me. i mean it's totaly a badass idea right? you all can totally see me passing this idea right?

**zoroark:** shut the hell up and just get on with the damn story summery already

**zyken:** In this story, Ben intervenes with the whole Kyubi attack or should I say Jyubi attack on Kohona and decides to raise everyone's favorite ninja!

**zoroark:** o'rly now?

**zyken:** yep! i have so much planned for this fic and i can'r wait for other people to read my fanfiction. wait why am i still talking?

**zoroark:** because you like to overcompensate from your lonely social life in real life in the digital world.

**zyken:** fuck you!

**zoroark:** it's true though

**zyken:** whatever man, i am like so done talking to you, anyway to everyone else, enjoy the story. review, and favorite and whatever

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Legacy**

* * *

It was past midnight in the city of Kohona often called the village hidden in the leaves. They were currently the strongest shinobi military power in the Five Great Nations land. But sadly even they looked like mere ants when it came to dealing with the Kyuubi, the strongest Bijuu. Many people were dying left and right and nobody, not even the combined efforts of the Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage, and Third Uzukage were enough.

"Shit." Kushina cursed. "My fears have been relised, he is going to revive the Jyubi!"

Minato Namikaze widned his eyes at his wife's statement. "There is a Tenth Bijuu?"

"No. The Jyubi is the bijuu whose chakra was separated into the current bijuu. I can't believe that he managed to collect them all...Such power..."

Minato could tell that his wife was getting weaker. Infact having their Bijuu removed would be instant death. It was only because of her Uzumaki longevity that Kushina was even breathing.

"I'll be fine dear. Just please save Naruto and stop that madman."

Minato nodded as he concentrated chakra and used his special technique **Harshin**, to appear a few feet from the man who seemed to be the cause of all this.

"So you have decided to join me and witness firsthand of my ascendance to a god." The masked man said.

"No, but I am here to give you one can of whop ass." Minato said. The man simply laughed.

"You are nothing but a one trick pony who thinks he can match up to me? Tobi? The new worlds God? Ha ha."

Minato grunted but Tobi seemed to have a space time justu of his own. He trapped him with his war fan and smiled.

"Now that I have the Kyubi and the Gedō Mazō, I will become a GOD!."

Minato watched helplessly when he herd the sound of crying. It was Naruto! His baby! This made him struggle even harder but it was just no use.

Tobi preformed nine strange hand seals that Minato has never seen before. Before he knew it a huge ass stature appeared out of nowhere.

_"HOLY SHIT. THAT THIS ALMOST AS BIG AS A MOON."_ Minato thought.

Eight different colors of light emerged from the statue, combined with the restrained Kyubi, all the light formed together until they combined and then went back into the statue.

The statue began to glow until it started showing colors - one from each beast, and then those colors formed tails. What was now standing was a massive black ten tailed wolf with one eye that resembled a dragons.

The beast celebrated it's rejoining and let out a massive blast of energy which seemed to exit the planet.

Except that it did.

The blast of energy almost hit a green space ship that was just traveling by.

"What the hell was that?" Muttered a voice. "I better check it out, something insanely powerful and evil must be the source of that blast." He then frowned and facepalmed. "Ah man, and to think it was gonna be a smoothie day."

Tobi was too busy in the moment to notice that maybe this wasn't the best laid plan. Before he could gloat again, one of the Jyubi's tails was heading in his direction.

"Listen here, you massively overgrown dog, I revived you and thus I am your master."

The wolf stopped and looked down at the stupid Uchiha.

"You expect me, the almighty Datara, to bow down to a pesant? I never liked you Uchiha. From the memories of the Kyubi, you all seemed like an arrogant bunch who demised themselves."

Tobi was extremely mad. He attempted to use his Sharingan to subdue the beast but Datara used one of his massive fingers and flicked him away.

**"AND NOW THAT I AM FREE, I WILL FIRSTHAND TAKE BACK ALL THAT BELONGS TO ME!"**

The unstoppable beast began to rampage. Through this Minato noticed that poor little Naruto was going to meet his demise even though he wasn't even a day old, hell, he was only two hours old.

But just then a surge of green energy stopped the beast.

"WHAT? IS THIS?" Datara said clearly confused.

"You mean who it is and I am Benjiman Tennyson, savior of the Universe. Well, multiple universes actually, or in all actually, the Omniverse. Yeah, but enough about me I'm the one who is going to put you back in the doggy kennel."

"BRING IT ON HUMAN." Datara roared as the two began to fight. Surprisingly Ben increased his size and had his fists in both earth and diamond which he also increased the size for.

_**"Ben this is a Bijuu according to my database. It is immortal in every sense of the word. To get rid of it you must seal it. And it must be sealed inside a body that can handle its power."**_

Ben nodded. "Did you find any target yet, oh wise watch?"

The watch shone a light that was pointing to the sleeping Naruto. The baby that he protected from death.

"Are you serious right now watch? I just can't do this to this young child!"

_**"But you have to. I will assist you if needed."**_

Ben sighed as he did what the watched said and allowed the technology to do it's own thing. The beast turned into a light of energy again. Even Ben was having a hard time withstanding the force of it.

But all of a sudden the watch was freaking out.

_**"Damaged Organism detected. Foreign creature discovered in hosts body. Repairing genetic damage."**_

All of a sudden both the watch and Naruto glowed a deep green until It ended.

Ben wondered what happened. What did the watch do now? Guess he would eventually find out...

During all this mess Naruto's parents were extremely weaken.

"My friend, thank you for saving my son." Spoke Minato.

"I-It's no problem. I'm a hero. It's what I do." Said Ben.

"I am afraid that my time in this world is done. But I would like to make a small request." Said Minato as he coughed some blood.

"I would like you to raise Naruto and keep him away from harm. Take this, a scroll from me and his mother that would happen to give him when he turns twelve, but..." Minato's voice was becoming weaker.

Ben sweadropped. Fighting off a huge wolf? He could do, but raising a kid? Well...

"I'll do it. This boy deserves a happy chance at life." Unconsciously the words slipped from his mouth.

"Thank you..." Minato said as Ben took the scroll and baby Naruto who was still asleep from him.

He looked at a woman nearby who was desperate struggling to breathe.

"Using the last of my energy just to walk all the way over here and do this." She kissed Naruto on his forehead." Please take care of my Baby, Benjamin." Were Kushina's last words.

Both she and Minato were dead.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Blood**

* * *

"Dad!" Yelled the voice across a well built house. It came from a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had whiskers on his cheek, three for each side. He couldn't be more then ten years old.

"What is it son." Said the voice of a clearly older male. He was in his late thirties and had brown hair and green eyes that could rival an emerald.

"Well, I was thinking, I am ten years old now and I was wondering..."

"Ah, so you want to become a member of the United Planets Military then?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

It was understandable, since that fateful day of taking on the task of raising the boy by himself, Ben had mostly kept his omnitrix and status away from the boy. He did decide to raise him on Earth where oddly, he was taken into the interesting life of the United Planets soldiers.

"_**When are you going to tell him the truth. And I mean the complete truth?"**_ The voice of the Omnitrix rang in his head.

_"When I feel that he is ready."_ Ben shot back. It wasn't the fact that Ben had the Omnitrix is what upset him, but the simple fact that he wasn't exactly the savior of the omniverse. Well, he was, but Benjamin Tennyson, was not a good guy in the definition. Oh no, he destroyed planets and getting stronger as well as maintaining the title of the "Godking of everything". Its why he initially faced the Jyubi. But after the events and having to raise a kid he didn't know what he wanted. Whats even worse is when he turned into Clockwork, an alien that allowed him to be able to see into the future and saw what would have happened o the boy if he left him in the village.

Such a future angered him. Were the people of that planets such idiots that they would treat the person that is keeping them and literally everyone that lives in the Five great Nations safe?

But then again, who really cares? After all, it would be amusing to train "the demon" and "the dobe" and turn him into a future being of destruction like himself. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay, I have decided that you will start your training." Ben said. The little boy jumped up and down exited.

"But first, we need to find out what you are and if you have any abilities already built into you."

The boy stopped. "So, what can you do, dad?"

"I have the Omnitrix, this device allows me to transform into any creature that exist in the known Omniverse."

The boy continued. "Will I get a cool badass watch like yours?"

Ben frowned. "No, Naruto, the Omnitrix is a one of a kind device. But I feel like you have something special."

Before either could process another thought both seemed to be transported in a weird location.

"Dad, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure. Omnitrix-"

_**"Don't bother."**_ Spoke a voice that could freeze and burn hell at the same time a million times over.

Ben knew that voice. "Youre the wolf I fought ten years ago..."

_**"Indeed. At first I was pissed knowing I would be stuck here forever, but soon, I began to accept it and now that the boy is beginning his journey, I feel it is time to tell him what he needs to know."**_

Naruto was silent as this was taking place.

_**"You are in your mindscape young one. Yes, I am inside of your body."**_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Clearly afraid. That thing was the biggest...thing he's ever seen.

_**"I am the Jyubi no Ookami. The strongest Bijuu and one of the most powerful demons to exist. And I was sealed inside of you until that damn human with that bloody watch did something."**_

Ben raised a brow. "You're not sealed inside of him anymore?"

_**"Sigh...Your watch attempted to destroy me because it noticed I didn't belong in there. It almost succeeded me by transforming me on a microscopic level but something went haywire, probably because I used a shit ton of chakra to resist that from happening. So instead the watch turned me into some type of virus that becomes a parasite as soon as it has adapted to the host body. Which means that I am bonded to him forever."**_

"And these effects are?" Ben questioned.

_**"A lot actually one of the functions is that my host is now in his peak capability and form. His strength, speed, senses, agility, and intelligence have been augmented to resemble that beyond of a humans. You have an incredible healing factor, one of the greatest in the Milky Way Galaxy. You are not a simple human anymore, or shall I say...you never were."**_

Naruto was stunned. "So I am a demon then?"

_**"Half Devil half Angel. But thats besides the point. The virus will also give you a presence to help your body physically adapt to these changes. You'll grow red hair like your mothers as the virus unlocks your stanima and you'll even get those cute animal ears you see in anime!"**_

Ben chuckled at the last part.

_**"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. One of my abilities is that I could absorb Omni, or the source of energy for everything in the Omniverse to function. Meaning It allows the brat to absorb anything he wants for various types of usage. Heh, a great analogy for this is that I do this by literately eating the soul of whatever he is absorbing. However, the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining his powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways.**_

_**The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows you to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase his psychical strength and , absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if the brat absorbs too much energy, the energy will cause him to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability.**_

_**The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change their body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. He will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, the brat can manipulate their atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will.**_

_**And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Naruto can use it as nourishment to replenish his omni, can regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant him the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. Hell he can gain an entire persons soul if he were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If he does gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own life. His body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The amount of energy Naruto can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. Similar to his matter absorption, when the brat becomes advanced, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike his absorption powers, are permanent."**_

_"So he is like Kevin."_ Ben thought.

"Wow...Am I really that awesome? But wait...how do I do that absorption thing?"

_**"You have a pair of fangs for that purpose."** _Jyubi said. _**"Moving on, you also, when I feel like you have earned it, will be granted a spaticular form that will be the true representation of yourself. But for now you should get accustomed to your body."**_

"That is unbelievable Wolfman!" Ben stated. "And to think I am responsible for this."

_**"My name is Datara."**_ The beast sighed.

"Well Datara..." Ben smugly said as he repeated the message. Datara rolled his eyes.

_**"Moving on, you will desecrate venom that will contain small amount of me or the virus. This is important because it will paralyze the target and cause immense pain before eating them alive cells inside and out. You also for some reason will have a natural affinity to nature. By this you will find yourself being able to tame animals and talk to them."**_

_"Just like Kevin...But a nature boy."_ Ben chuckled.

_**"One more last thing...Kami, I feel like I've talked more at this very session then I have in the last ten thousand years...Is that the final ability of the virus is that for every time Naruto becomes badly beaten, whenever he recovers, he becomes stronger multiplied by his injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make it stronger. Allowing the being and it's host to evolve without limit."**_

Both Ben and Naruto just stood there as they took in all this amazing information but found themselves back in the real world.

"So dad..." Naruto broke the Ice. "Can we start training now?"

"Well first before we even start, I want to know what you want to do with your power."

Naruto paused for a moment before speaking again. "I want to become part of the United Planets Armed forces."

Ben didn't seem surprised at this.

"Okay then. Which branch would you like to join?"

Naruto seemed confused. Ben continued.

"Well you have the Plumbers, which are the equivalent of law enforcement, the Armada which is like the combined navy/air force, the SHIELD, which is like the general army. And then there is the Knights which are similar to the Marines."

Naruto smiled. "I want to become a Knight!"

"Very well then. I will contact the recruiter and see if we can get you enlisted."

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Return**

* * *

A red haired boy who couldn't be no older then twelve was sitting on an edge of a building. He was wearing a military outfit with brown boots and a cloak. He had the symbol of a Private on his left shoulder as well as the symbol of the United Planets. He was currently playing with one of his kunai that was given to him by his adoptive father.

A lot happened within the past two years. Naruto spent two months in the "Boot Camp" training him how to become a Knight for the United Planets Armed forces. From there he learned history, the structures, education, battle strategy, and how to handle virtually any plumber weapon that he came across with.

He also improved on his abilities that he got because of the monster inside of him. He didn't have access to a form yet, but he perfected his absorption power as well as his affinity to nature. He developed a special whistle that allowed him to summon any animals in the area to fight for him. Naruto could also speak and command the animals. If he needed an ability boost, Naruto could simply just absorb one of the animals.

There was also that scroll that he had gotten after graduating from the academy. Thats when Naruto learned the truth about his heritage and what happened. He also learned that Kohona was playing on using him and his mother as a weapons and destroying the rest of the clan. The scroll contained a technique known as the Rasengan. Naruto had learned and even improved the technique to how he seen fit. He also learned the truth about his adoptive father but he didn't care if he was a good or bad guy. All that mattered to Naruto was becoming "The Strongest" just like his father who mysterious disappeared. When the time comes Naruto would find his father again and absorb the Omnitrix for everything it had, and then reenact revenge upon Kohona for it's crimes.

But who said that he couldn't visit the village and let them have a sample at this very moment?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the place and saw the familiar stone. "Kohona huh..."

"Excuse me but who are you?" One of the guards said getting ready for a fight. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I am Naruto." He said. The guard's eyes winded.

"Jinchuriki? But you...I thought you died."

"When the ten tails was sealed into me? Not quite my friend. I am here for some business, go ahead and tell everyone that the demon is back! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

The guard felt Naruto's killing intent and didn't waste any time in doing what he was told.

It didn't take long for word to get out that the "demon" was still alive and back. As Naruto walked down the town square he saw the stares the villagers were giving him. He rightfully stare back. One of the idiots attempted to throw an apple at him, Naruto easily caught it and threw it back it hit them in the face and knock them out cold.

"The bitch deserved it." Naruto said.

_"Where should I go? Hmm...Maybe I can see what runts Kohona is running these days. To the academy registration it is!"_

Naruto looked at the building and made his way in from there me met the awkward stares of Iruka and the children.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto. I don't have a last name because I am not truly part of any family. I am here because of my own desire."

"Wait? Naruto as in Uzumaki?"

"I do not have a last name." Naruto stated with an annoyed tone.

"You're supposed to be dead." Iruka said.

"Keyword, suppose, but I am here alive and kicking!"

Iruka said nothing but studied the boy.

_"Well, he does have his mothers red hair and his fathers face..."_

"He looks like a dobe." Barked the voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto looked at him amused.

"Are you going to join the graduation ceremony for the academy?" Iruka asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I am already a member of the Armed Forces of another society. There is no need."

"I call bullshit!" Yelled Kiba. "You can't be any older then all of us!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But I indeed am. I any way it is no concern for a piece of dog shit like yourself. Now please leave me alone before I make you do so." At the end of his speech Naruto unleashed some Killing intent that paralyzed Kiba. Akamaru feared for his partner.

Naruto looked over the entire room before seeing a crowd of fangirls hovering over someone who had a duckbutt haircut, and an empty seat next to a young women who looked embarrassed.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you." Naruto grinned. "Whats your name, young lady?"

"H-Hinata." She said as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Would you like to go on a date with me later." Naruto said winking his eyes at the girl. She blushed a deep tomato red.

For a while the rest of the day seemed boring and Uneventful. Naruto then saw the duckbutt guy come forward.

"Is that the best you losers can do? Can no one chalange my power?" He laughed.

"Sasuke-kun is the strongest person here. All of you failures can't do shit to him." A pink haired girl said proudly.

"The guy is about as manly as a mouse." Shouted Naruto. "Sit down duckbutt." Everyone in the class laughed while Sasuke fumed.

"I am an Uchiha! An elite, who do you think you are making fun of my hair, while yours resembles a bitch's period?!"

Naruto's smile went from amusement to evil.

"Lets fight then SasUKE." The class bust out laughing at Naruto's joke. Sasuke in blind rage charged at Naruto but he simply punched him hard in the gut.

"Like I said. Uchihshit, better then you."

Sasuke growled as he sat back down. Iruka then began calling out the teams.

"Team seven, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke didn't care, Sakura was horrified but then became happy and Kiba was bitching.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Abraume Shino, and Sai."

After hearing Hinata knows her team Naruto then turns to her.

"So how about that date?"

She blushed as they made their way to the ramen stand. After eating they then made their way to Hinata's house.

"Mmm...Hinata." The ginger muttered as he began to thrust into her virgin pussy. He griped on her titties as he messaged the right one and sucked on the left. He stopped momentarily and looked at the Hyuuga only to see a face filled with pleasure.

Naruto increased his speed in both fucking the girl and giving pleasure to her breast. All of a sudden Naruto stopped and switched positions. Hinata had a confused look on her face but Naruto didn't seem fazed.

"Ride me."

The Hyuuga did as she was told and began to bounce up and down on Naruto's dick. " Ride that dick baby." He said as he slapped her ass. Naruto began to thrust upward and met Hinata's own.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun..." Hinata whimpered as he unleashed his load. The ginger did the same.

"Amazing, Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled as he brushed her hair to look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

The two slept until the next day where they would have to prepare for the new mission and teams.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Broken Family**

* * *

"So your mission is to accompany the bridge builder safely as he and his crew finishes the project." Hiruzen said as he saw Naruto walk through the door.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Yelled Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba all at once.

Naruto shrugged. "I herd you guys were gonna be the first team getting a c ranked mission. I figured since this team are the weaklings of Kohona, you all would need some help." This statement seemed to piss those three off but it was just providing entertainment for Naruto. The real reason why he was here was because Datara said that he needed to do a private talk with the teams sensei.

"Thats enough. So are these the fags that are supposed to be guarding me?" Grunted a unfamiliar voice.

"Ah you must be the bridge builder." Hiruzen stated.

Tazuna turned to the old Hokage. "And you must have the common sense equivalent of a ten year old rat."

Naruto suppressed a smile. The bridge builder studied team 7 for a few more seconds.

"AH HELL NAW. This is the best you could do? The Cyclops looks like he is good for nothing but porn, the Uchiha looks like he is constipated, the Inuzuka looks like he cleans dog kennels everyday, and the pink haired girl reminds me of howler monkeys."

Naruto burst out laughing before asking Tazuna what he thought about him. The drunk bridge builder studied the ginger before replying.

"Awesome whiskers!" This did nothing but made the butthurt team 7 even more butthurt.

"We don't have a million years! Lets go!"

All of team seven groaned as they began to accompany the bridge builder.

Eventually after the team was outside, they saw a puddle.

"Everybody please stop." Naruto said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Whats wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"There are two huge ass puddles of water right here, but it hasn't rained in this area for a few days according to the atmosphere and the nearest location of water would be the river which is at least an hours walk away from here." The ginger said.

In that moment two ninja began to attack by using their chains to restrain Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke quickly countered the attack by putting a Kunai in one of the chain's gab then pulling on the Kunai. This caused the two ninja to come together as he kicked both of them in their faces.

"Not bad uke." Naruto spoke before forming two blue orbs in his hand.

**"Rasenregan!"**

The two ninja were knocked out from the blast.

"Is there something you're not telling us Tazuna?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah, um you see, this thug has a bounty on for my head."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know about you weaklings, but I never back down from a challenge. I'm going."

Kiba didn't wait a second longer after hearing Naruto's reply. "I don't want that guy to get all the credit! I want to continue!"

Sasuke nodded and his banshe fangirl agreed with whatever the Uchiha said so it was pretty much decided and Kakashi didn't known what to really do.

(A few hours later)

After a pretty boring ship ride to the wave lands, the two finally arrived at Tazuna's house where they were greeted with open arms.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Kakashi said. "Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, follow me please."

"Where are we going sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The woods for training. I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree...without using hands." He demonstrated the technique, why chakra control was important and then had his students to the exercises.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"What fool of a sensei doesn't teach his students basic chakra control yet? This should have been done months ago."_ He decided to do some exploring in the woods and thats when he felt a familiar surge of energy.

"Dad." Naruto fatly stated.

"And why have you decided to return now?"

Ben looked down. He felt terrible.

"Err. This doesn't fucking matter." Naruto said out of the blue. Before he unleashed his fangs. Ben didn't see what Naruto was planning.

_"Gonna absorb that fucking watch for everything it's worth!"_ Naruto then pretended to hug his father.

"It's alright dad..." Naruto said as he positioned his fangs directly over it. Instantly Naruto bit down on the watch and started to absorb it. Ben felt something was off but didn't pay attention to it.

"You sure are hugging me very long son." Ben laughed nervously.

A little while longer, and...

"Okay, son, you can let go now."

Ben was getting mad by this point in time but he looked up and saw what Naruto was doing.

"What have you done?!"

Naruto smiled. "You always were a slow learner...father."

Ben looked at his Omnitrix. "My watch..."

"It's still there father, but I took nearly everything that watch had. I will surpass you, and I will become the strongest. Farewell father." Naruto said before vanishing.

_**"Yo, Kit, Let me speak to you for a minute."** _Datara said when Naruto appeared back in Tazuna's house.

_"What is it?"_ Naruto asked.

_**"Well first off it's been two years since we talked. Its like after that you just forgot about little ole me."**_ The beast said with it's ten tails flying about throughout the cage.

_"Well I do admit that I have been giving you a cold shoulder, but it's because I've been busy."_ The ginger replied back._ "I didn't mean it."_

_**"I know you didn't Kit. You're not like that."**_ Naruto smiled.

_**"I'll just have you know that due to the fact you absorbed nearly all of the Omnitrix, that source of power is forever permanent in your body."**_

Naruto looked amazed.

_**"Howsoever, due to the sheer amount of energy, it would have driven you insane so I took it on myself to store it in a place where it would be nothing for someone to handle."**_

_"The power is within you isn't it?"_

_**"Yes it is. I will give you your miniature form now. he reason being is because while you are in that form you can use that source of power. But I want something in exchange."**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"And that would be what?"_

Datara let out a toothy grin._** "I'm not sealed within you anymore, so that means that I want a different mindscape."**_

"_I can do that."_ Naruto replied before he snapped his fingers and the ginger's mindscape looked like the location of an island that you would spend in vacation.

_**"And the second thing is I want to be free sometimes so use that form, additionally I want access to your senses for at least 16 hours a day."**_

_"Just sixteen?"_ Naruto questioned.

_**"Because I don't want to become your stalker Baka! Besides theres also your habit of eating and...other bodily functions that I don't want any experience of."**_

Naruto chuckled as he understood what the Jyubi meant as he left his mindscape and continued walking back to Tazuna's house.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sakura screamed.

"Out." Naruto dully replied as he walked past the pink haired bashee.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I am asking a dobe like you questions when Sasuke-Kun is obviously needing my presence." Naruto couldn't help but snort at that comment.

Goodnight Sakura." Spoke Kakashi as he continued to look at his porn book.

After he went to bed Naruto decided to wake up Inari.

"Yo, you little shit wake up." Naruto whispered.

Needless to say the child was afraid. "How did you get into my bedroom?"

"I am a ninja. Anyway are you up for pranking dogshit, duckbutt, and his pet howler monkey?"

Inari smiled and laughed evilly. "I would be honored."

The next day when everybody woke up the whole house was met with blood curling screams.

Naruto was already at the breakfast table siting down wanting to observe his latest work.

One by one the members of team 7 came down with Naruto's and Inari's laughs getting louder and louder.

First Kiba and was covered in bites and scratches from Akamaru because someone sprayed him with male cat haramone.

Next was Sakura with a howler monkey mask attached to her face as well as a fake plastic tail.

And lastly was Sasuke with dyed pink hair and pictures of him fondling himself.

_"This is going to be a long mission."_ Kakashi groaned.

* * *

**Yes Im deleting this story sorry guys :(**

**Maybe one of you can continue it or use the idea better then me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Archive: Bijuu Chronicles**

* * *

It was past midnight in the city of Kohona often called the village hidden in the leaves. They were currently the strongest shinobi military power in the Five Great Nations land. But sadly even they looked like mere ants when it came to dealing with the Kyuubi, the strongest Bijuu. Many people were dying left and right and nobody, not even the combined efforts of the Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage, and Third Uzukage were enough.

"Shit." Kushina cursed. "My fears have been relised, he is going to revive the Jyubi!"

Minato Namikaze widned his eyes at his wife's statement. "There is a Tenth Bijuu?"

"No. The Jyubi is the bijuu whose chakra was separated into the current bijuu. I can't believe that he managed to collect them all...Such power..."

Minato could tell that his wife was getting weaker. Infact having their Bijuu removed would be instant death. It was only because of her Uzumaki longevity that Kushina was even breathing.

"I'll be fine dear. Just please save Naruto and stop that madman."

Minato nodded as he concentrated chakra and used his special technique **Harshin**, to appear a few feet from the man who seemed to be the cause of all this.

"So you have decided to join me and witness firsthand of my ascendance to a god." The masked man said.

"No, but I am here to give you one can of whop ass." Minato said. The man simply laughed.

"You are nothing but a one trick pony who thinks he can match up to me? Tobi? The new worlds God? Ha ha."

Minato grunted but Tobi seemed to have a space time justu of his own. He trapped him with his war fan and smiled.

"Now that I have the Kyubi and the Gedō Mazō, I will become a GOD!."

Minato watched helplessly when he herd the sound of crying. It was Naruto! His baby! This made him struggle even harder but it was just no use.

Tobi preformed nine strange hand seals that Minato has never seen before. Before he knew it a huge ass stature appeared out of nowhere.

_"HOLY SHIT. THAT THIS ALMOST AS BIG AS A MOON."_ Minato thought.

Eight different colors of light emerged from the statue, combined with the restrained Kyubi, all the light formed together until they combined and then went back into the statue.

The statue began to glow until it started showing colors - one from each beast, and then those colors formed tails. What was now standing was a massive black ten tailed wolf with one eye that resembled a dragons.

The beast celebrated it's rejoining and let out a massive blast of energy which seemed to exit the planet.

Tobi was too busy in the moment to notice that maybe this wasn't the best laid plan. Before he could gloat again, one of the Jyubi's tails was heading in his direction.

"Listen here, you massively overgrown dog, I revived you and thus I am your master."

The wolf stopped and looked down at the stupid Uchiha.

"You expect me, the almighty Datara, to bow down to a pesant? I never liked you Uchiha. From the memories of the Kyubi, you all seemed like an arrogant bunch who demised themselves."

Tobi was extremely mad. He attempted to use his Sharingan to subdue the beast but Datara used one of his massive fingers and flicked him away.

**"AND NOW THAT I AM FREE, I WILL FIRSTHAND TAKE BACK ALL THAT BELONGS TO ME!"**

The unstoppable beast began to rampage. Through this Minato noticed that poor little Naruto was going to meet his demise even though he wasn't even a day old, hell, he was only two hours old.

A huge chain managed to pin down the ten tails even if it was for a few seconds. "Kushina!" Minato said before hugging his wife.

"He is safe for now, dear, we need to come up with a plan and fast."

Minato nodded as he gave his wife a look. She knew what this meant.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only way we have. To save our son, and possibly the world."

Minato sighed as he performed the hand seals. He summoned the Shinigami. "Who has summoned thou?"

"I have." Came Mintao's voice. "I need your help."

"I am afraid that the Jyubi is too mighty, even for a god like me."

Minato gulped. "Very well, I have no choice but to seal this beast within my son then."

Minato then decided to improvise the seal. He was Kohona's seal master after all! He did a series of forty hand seals. Before giving the shinigami the go to seal the Jyubi into their unborn son. "Kyūryū inkan!"

Both of Kohona's finest ahinobi were dead having gave their lives to protect their son. Little did they know that this would be the start of a legend.

* * *

Five years had passed since Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura had discovered Rien and Naruto decided to build the village becoming it's leader.

Well Rien wasn't exactly a village, this place was extremely populated. It was easily bigger then any hidden village or guild. Additionally this place had technology and weapons far advanced then that of the Elemental Countries will ever be. This place was filled with buildings, weird attractions, buses, roads, cars and everything you can think of. (1)

In terms of detail, the land of Rien was actually a huge island and a small one far away from Fiore and the Elemental Nations. The Place was separated in several districts or better known as states.

To enter Rien was a challenge in itself as there are gates and only one entrance which is by its most prominent state, Naruto.

The first state is called Naruto. Naruto is actually an Island which serves as the capitol and military headquters of the land. Majority of the Knights live here while all work. Infact unless they are cleared by a high official, no civilians are allowed to enter Naruto. The King's castle or better known as tower is here also. All of the clan districts are also placed here. Naruto is best known as a metropolitan city where the skies are filled with nothing but tall buildings and transportation vehicles. It is a mega-city and well-guarded.

The second state which is west of the place is known as Aquilla. Aquilla is a desert through and through. But there are cool things like mummies and pyramids. Aquilla is where Rien's prison is held. It is also where people go to manufacture everything including weapons, items for everyday use and buildings. Many people who were bound to slavery were often sent to Aquilla to work. Aquilla is also used for testing things. There are also solar panels to collect energy to provide to everyone. The state of Aquilla is pretty stricken with poverty and run down cities.

The next area beside Aquilla is Phantvest. Phantvest is known for it's cold weather and rocky mountains. Many people who work here are miners and provide energy and fuel for people living there. Those who live here adapt by wearing huge clothes for the winter. It is cold here and snowing.

North of Phantvest is Wavnd. Wavnd is best known for it's rain forests, grasslands, and tropical climate. Many people here hunt animals as well as fish and farm. The weather here is best descried as windy.

The next area is Siful where the majority of middle class residents live. They partake in a verity of activities.

The next area after that is Arnilax. The wealthiest of Civilians live here and this is where movie production last. It is like a miniature Naruto. There are also colleges for those who want to partake in those activities too.

Another thing that was different from Rien and any other place is that they didn't use shinobi, samurai, or mages. Nope, they used Knights instead. According to the different books Naruto read and the stories Datara told him, they were the ultimate class of warriors. They surpassed the shinobi,samurai, and mages by far.

Currently the country of Rien had only about two thousand knights compared to their population of one million. Naruto suspected that this was due to the ninety percent rule which states that for every one person who uses justu, there are nine others who are unable or unwilling to do so.

A boy who was about twelve years old was walking through the military state of Naruto. He had bright orange hair which touched his shoulders and blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. He was wearing the same outfit but now with a sword attached to it and arm gauntlets. He had six whiskers on his face, three on the side of each cheek. He was also wearing a crown on the top of his head.

"Nice to see you back King Naruto."

The ginger nodded to the man who was a guard as he left and proceeded to go towards the pentagon.

The pentagon was know as the war room and strategy place. It was extremely secure and only Knights were allowed in after passing a lying test.

"I have been summoned here, what is going on?" He asked as he entered the room. _"Note to self, make sure to plant harashin seals inside the war room"_

"According to the ID, we have spotted a team of Kohona genin fighting against a missing ninja."

Naruto looked at him a little curious. "Any idea on why?"

"It seems like they were protecting this bridge builder. What should we do?"

Naruto smiled. "I think I'll pay Kohona a little visit its not like I have anything else to do."

"Are you going to take a team with you?" He asked.

Naruto chuckled until he herd a voice. "Let me go let me go! I wanna kill somebody!"

"Relax Grimmjow, its just a bunch of thugs and a bridge builder, I doubt you will enjoy it."

Grimmjow scoffed. His blue hair blowing in the wind. "If there is a person I can kill I wanna do it!"

Naruto shrugged. "Very well. Hey, where is Sasuke by the way?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "On a mission I think. Something about assassination."

Naruto sighed. He liked Sasuke but ever since one day she just grew darker and darker and more colder. She doesn't hang out with the other knights and just does missions all day.

"Alright you can come, but behave yourself goddamnit."

Grimmjow laughed. "Yea, like thats gonna happen."

"Alright just let me get Hinata and then we can go help the Kohona scum."

Meanwhile Kakashi was fighting for his life trying to protect his teammates, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai from the evil demon Zabuza and his apprentice Haku.

"Sensei watch out!" Sakura yelled as Zabuza had trapped the Jonin into a water dome.

"Now that I have you in my Suirō no Jutsu, there is nothing you or your comrades can do to harm me!" Zabuza laughed. "And now to deal with you runts. Haku, you and the demon brothers take care of them!."

The three figures nodded and were about to kill before an explosion stopped them.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked before seeing three figures appearing.

_"Wait is that a Hyuuga? But who are the other two.."_

"So Naruto why are we helping them?" They Hyuuga asked.

The blond smiled. "I guess its time to stop hiding and finally show the five elemental nations and Fiore what a real country is supposed to be like."

Grimmjow looked at Zabuza. "Can I kill him? Can I kill him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Do your thing panther."

Grimmjow smiled mainly and looked at Zabuza before taking out his sword and slashing it at Zabuza's head. The missing nin responded, but Grimmjow countered that strike with his other hand.

Killing intent was released towards Haku and the demon brothers. Both were nearly stunned that a boy that small could be so powerful. Zabuza looked over at Naruto and something was off. Wait a minute...

Naruto then disappeared after he threw three oddly shaped kunai in the direction of the three people and reappeared instantly and coldly knocked them all out. Well, all except for Haku who while suffering from a damaged blow was still able to move and fight.

"Oh shit." Zabuza said outloud. He escape Grimmjow's furry as he grabbed Haku's hand.

"Lets retreat for now. We may be biting off more then we can chew." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe you will eventually."

Thats when the water prison holding Kakashi broke.

"Explain yourselves to me now!" Kakashi nearly yelled as he brought out a kunai and was going to attack the three people.

Naruto smiled. "Way to show appreciation for the people who saved your life."

"Yes but I believe that you are responsible for the Hyuuga to disappear."

Hinata scoffed. "So you could what, keep me under a leash because you're so afraid of my bloodline? So you could treat my like a whore and after my cunt can't handle birthing any more children for you to use as weapons you'll toss me aside?"

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Hinata snorted with disgust in response to Kakashi's silence.

"We should probably put up camp for the night and travel to Tazuna's house later." Kakashi spoke trying to break the ice.

_"That boy is dangerous, I may have to kill him later on."_

A while later, the group decided to set up camp, Grimmjow said he was going to blow off some steam and Hinata said she was going to pick some flowers to press. (2) And as for Team 7...

"Kiba, Sakura, Sai, follow me please."

"Where are we going sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The woods for training. I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree...without using hands." He demonstrated the technique, why chakra control was important and then had his students to the exercises.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"What fool of a sensei doesn't teach his students basic chakra control yet? This should have been done months ago."_

Naruto decided to travel deeper into the forest away from any other person. He took out a crystal Lacrima that was used to communicate with others. After pouring some chakra into it an image with a man was looking at Naruto. "How is the secret coming along?" The sun kissed boy asked.

"Pretty good, my King. It is nearly 60 percent done."

Naruto nodded. This machine was hooded to his body and would allow him to locate any targets that contained any bit of chakra. He would then be able to use the Chakra Chains to go to these targets and seal off their chakra by taking all of it, therefore making them no longer able to use Justu. When the time comes Naruto will declare war and offer the people who make a smart move to side with him and move to Rien. Then he would unleash the completed machine across all of the Five Elemental Nations destroying their shinobi and samurai. He would do the same to Fiore. Although since Rien has a treaty with Fiore he probably would just use the machine to keep them in check.

After all, what better way to crush an empire in the ground then to destroy the very thing that makes them special?

* * *

_"Now here is my chance, I can kill him and take back Kohona's madien."_ Thought kakashi after Naruto came back from his forest walk.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sakura screamed.

"Out." Naruto dully replied as he walked past the pink haired bashee.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I am asking a dobe like you questions when Kiba-Kun is obviously needing my presence." Naruto couldn't help but snort at that comment.

Goodnight Sakura." Spoke Kakashi as he continued to look at his porn book.

After he went to bed Naruto decided to wake up Inari.

"Yo, you little shit wake up." Naruto whispered.

Needless to say the child was afraid. "How did you get into my bedroom?"

"I am a ninja. Anyway are you up for pranking dogshit, dickless, and his pet howler monkey?"

Inari smiled and laughed evilly. "I would be honored."

The next day when everybody woke up the whole house was met with blood curling screams.

Naruto was already at the breakfast table siting down wanting to observe his latest work.

One by one the members of team 7 came down with Naruto's and Inari's laughs getting louder and louder.

First Kiba and was covered in bites and scratches from Akamaru because someone sprayed him with male cat haramone.

Next was Sakura with a howler monkey mask attached to her face as well as a fake plastic tail.

And lastly was Sai with dyed pink hair and pictures of him fondling himself.

_"This is going to be a long mission."_ Kakashi groaned.

"I am going to start working on the bridge today." Tazuna said still laughing at team 7. "Good." Naruto replied. "I don't even know what I am still doing here to be honest."

"Then leave, dope." Kiba snarled at the Dreyar. Naruto chuckled. "You want to try and make me?" He unleashed a bit of killer intent that had Kiba nervous and Akamaru barking.

"Wow. So you had a party and didn't invite me?" Spoke a familiar voice. Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Sasuke!"

Kakshi couldn't believe it. _"So he has both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga?"_

Naruto hugged the Uchiha. Sasuke was wearing her normal outfit but on the back there was also a logo and had the word SPARTAN spelled out on it.

"So are we gonna continue to sit here or can we help this guy out?"

"How'd you know where I was? Our mission?"

Sasuke chuckled. "So I can't keep close tabs on my favorite person in the entire world?" Naruto blushed. "C'mon then! Lets go!."

So the group began to walk until they reached a half completed bridge.

"I'm expecting Gato to show up soon." Tazuna warned. Naruto nodded.

But thats when Naruto felt a familiar surge of chakra signature again.

"Ah, so if it isn't the demon brothers. Nice of you to show up again. Only this time, you won't be coming out alive." Naruto's claws sharped and grew. Sasuke then pulled out a pistol and smiled.

_"What kind of weapon was that?"_ Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi were all thinking. Sai simply didn't care.

Sasuke fired two a bullet at one of them it landed in his head killing him instantly.

One of the brothers attempted to throw his chains at the orangehead for revenge, but Naruto deflected it with his claws. The Dreyar laughed like a manic before slashing at his neck. He died from blood lost.

_"And now is the time."_ Kakashi thought with certifiably.

"Sasuke! Get away from that demon!" Shouted Kakashi as he charged his signature lightning attack towards Naruto. He couldn't move or absorb anything because of these fucking dogs.

_"This is it. I am gonna die."_ The orangehead thought. _"Where are Hinata and Grimmjow?"_

He closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When he opened his eyes a living nightmare was in front of them.

Sasuke. His Sasuke had taken the hit of the attack for him.

**"Here. Bite her and flow your venom through it. This will save her life. I will pass my virus nanobots into her bloodstream which will heal her."**

I looked baffled. "By turning her into a Bijuu?!"

**"It is the only way to save her life."**

"But you still haven't fully explained to me what this bloodline is Datara!" Naruto yelled at the demon.

**"I will but after you do this Kit. Do you want your mate to live or not?"**

Naruto didn't want to do this. Sasuke didn't deserve to become what his is. But, he couldn't let her die because of fear. He inserted his fangs into her and then watched.

He seen the girl become healed almost instantly. Naruto sighed in relief. Before turning around to deal with that shitty sensei. But he was nowhere to be found.

_"Asshole butter run, because when I see him again..."_

**"It will take a few days until her body becomes adjusted to the mutation. This is good as there was a 90 percent chance that she wouldn't have survived. What amazing willpower."**Datara mused.

"What? I thought you said you were positive!" Naruto yelled in his mind.

**"I never said such a thing. I just said this would be the only way for her to survive an assassination technique like that."**

Naruto sighed again. "Can you now take the time to to explain to me what this bloodline is?"

**"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it really. When I merged with you it created a virus. Which turns into a parasite once it reaches the incubation state."**

Datara sighed before going into more detail.

**"The virus is akin to a scientist inserting nanobots into your body and I think that might be the best way to describe it. The virus itself looks like mechanical miniature tailed beasts.** "

Naruto chuckled. "Half demon, half angel, and now half robot. You're just full of surprises Ten Tails."

Datara snorted. **"The Virus goes through many steps. Once infection, the virus "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim, resulting in several biological changes that create (and recreate) sentience within the infected creature's cellular makeup. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcript enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. This is called step one.**

**More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 50% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Of the surviving percent another 40% will go mad and give in to their feral instincts, leaving me to describe them as Zombies. Of the 10%, if the victim survives, the Virus further mutates, becoming an actual living being within the host. I described the appearance of a teratoma. This is called step two.**

**The final step is when the newly formed living organism bonds with the hosts body. Like a newborn feeding off its mother and giving her body some benefits in return. When bonded the newly living organism, often called Zyken just like it's creator, will start to turn teh body into it;s full manifested form. Zyken will turn the users body into its psycal peak and it's mental peak with a wide verity of other abilities."**

The Ten tailed beast stopped for a moment. **"It does not affect all of the users cells however, once it advances to level two, the beast stops infecting cells and instead starts to produce more miniature versions of itself which act like separate cells in a sense.**"

"So is that has already happened to me and thats whats gonna happen to Sasuke?"

**"Yes, it incubation time can last for days or months depending on the heath of the host. Lucky you, it seems like she will recover more lastly."**

"Cool." Naruto said. "Are there other ways for me to infect someone?"

**"The virus is highly contagious and can infect organisms through a multitude of means: Physical Contact: If a non-infected person is bitten or scratched by an Infected person, or a Hunter, the virus can spread directly to the victim resulting in their infection. Exposure: Coming into contact with an Infected Water Tower, or a Hive can result in the infectious agents spreading to nearby humans. Bodily Fluid Contact: Infectious bodily fluids and materials are capable of infection through open wounds. Injection: As demonstrated by the project, the virus can be spread through direct application via injection. The Virus has all of the abilities of the Bijuu and even a few more that even I am not sure of. In terms of appearance, the host will stay the same but growing animal like ears as well as fangs. Eventually the host will also grow horns on their head which is a symbol of maturity. The more horns stating the older they are. The users eyes also change, the most common being yellow with silter irises. Some other colors include red which is indicated in those who posses Alpha traits." (1)**

"Alright, thanks Jyuu, guess I know know what bloodline that I have."

**"I don't consider this a bloodline as it will not pass onto your children unless you use these methods to infect them."**

"Ah I see what you mean, but for the time being..."

The great beast did an anime sweatdrop.

A faint moaning sound was herd from Sasuke. Naruto tried to to run to her only to be stopped by an icicle shard.

"So it seems that Kakashi and his genin runts were a no show." The nin laughed. "I will make this death slow and painful for not only killing off my two best men, but making me look like a fool infront of the entire Atakuski!"

Naruto snorted. "I'm not the one who ran away with his tail between his legs because I was scared of them."

Zabuza got really mad that that insult. "You may be a Dreyar, but I am an S-Rank missing nin! I will Destroy you!"

Naruto laughed. Zabuza grinned under his mask of bandages.

"Haku you know what to do."

The boy nodded and preformed a hand sign with just one hand. "Makyō Hyōshō". Naruto and Sasuke were trapped inside crystal mirrors filled with Ice.

"You tried to harm Zabuza, and now you fight me."

Naruto looked at him. "Bring it on."

Before Naruto could get ready he herd someone shout the word boss.

"Ah Grimmjow, nice of you to show up."

"I'll deal with this cunt can you handle this cunt?" Naruto nodded as Grimmjow got out his sword and began to fight the ninja.

**"Kit, you should be careful. As powerful as this is, you are not completely invincible. You take up to ten times more damage from holy and demononic weapons, even a simple cut can be fatal. Addationally things like crosses and the five pointed star will often weaken you and you may be overcome with a strong feeling to flee. I should also warn you that we are eternly bonded, if we somehow get separated from each other we have 75 hours to get back together or we will both die. (3)"**

Naruto nodded. Every strength had it's weaknesses.

Sasuke had bit into Haku with her new fangs for as long as she could. Seconds eventually turned into minutes until Haku has mused enough strength to throw her off.

Sasuke had saved his life once again.

Before Naruto could say anything else Sasuke felt weird. All of a sudden her body began to sprout ice shards.

"What is going on? Why can't I use my Ice?" (2) Haku said in a panicked state.

"But I can." Sasuke said before forming an Ice ball in her right hand and a fire ball in the other.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more then it will hurt me." The female Dreyar said.

"Not sure how I gained the ability to use Ice but who cares?" She began to throw icicles at the powerless user.

"Heh, I kill that guy. Wasn't as tough as he looked." Grimmjow scoffed.

"I guess that now you have to deal with me." Came the voice of a short ugly man.

"Gato." Naruto roared.

"Leave him alone, I'll take care of him!" Naruto turned around. "Hinata!"

The Hyuuga princess was with Inari and a whole bunch of civilians from the Wave country.

She quickly proved why she was called the princess of the Hyuuga with her Jūho Sōshiken taking out half of the villagers and Gato as well. She knocked him into the river below and added "I hope you can swim just as good as you can run your mouth!" The civilians took care of the rest.

"Thanks for your help." Tazuna said Shaking the hands of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Grimmjow.

"It was no big deal." He said smiling.

"Well it is to me, from this day forward you will be allowed free drinks at any bar in wave. You will also be remembered a legend around here. I will call it...the great Naruto bridge."

* * *

_**(timeskip, Hiruzen's office)**_

* * *

After the two got back they had to meet in the Hokage's office. Least to say he wasn't pleased at what transpired. Kakashi allowed his team to go on an a ranked mission and even then only taught them the basic moves that all genin should have known. Kiba and Sakura had their shinobi licenses suspended for a month and were sent away obviously not happy. Sai said that Danzo would deal with him. This leaves us here in that very moment.

"I should also mention that in the middle of the fight Kakashi-san attempted to attack Naruto with his lightning move but it hit me instead."

Sasuke opted to leave out the effects of tanking his attack which Naruto thought was a good idea.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hiruzen unleashed some killing intent and they knew that Kakashi was fucked.

"Well you see sir, I mistook him for a demon-"

"But didn't he save your and your teams lives more then once?"

"A team that you only taught the basics of controlling chakra of." Naruto interrupted before Kakashi could respond to Hiruzen.

Oh, boy, Kakashi had done it now.

"You mean to fucking tell me that you sent the people in a mission against a member of the Akatsuki (4) and only taught them basic control over their chakra?!"

A few ANBU who Naruto could only assume are Kohona's version of Royal Guard facepalmed.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have proven to me that you are unable to make rational decisions and the responsibility that comes with your position. Until further notice you shall be given a dishonorable de-ranking to tokusku jonin and you will be required to submit every technique that you have copied so that it may be erased from your mind permanently. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Kakashi said with a type of pout in his voice.

"Heh serves him right." Spoke Naruto.

"You know you're going to have to deal with the council Naruto." Hiruzen spoke. Naruto just simply shrugged. "These bastards can't do shit on me for two reasons, but I always like to play with my prey before I kill it."

* * *

"Can't wait to get out of here." Mumbled the blond. "God it's like a dumpster just took a shit in my room."

And indeed it did. Naruto wasn't a slob, but the apartment complex he was forced to stay at when he was living in Kohona had other unsanitary inhabitants. After all, the council wanted his life to be as mersible as they wanted it to. And making Naruto stay in a gross area was just extra icing on the cake.

"Where did I put that fucking ramen cup?!" He shouted. Naruto looked over to a treasure chest on one of the hallways. He opened it and a swarm of rats came running out.

"Ugh. Thats nasty." He said as he slammed it back down. "The health department needs to give this place a fuckin' F."

In the middle of his searching, Naruto herd someone call his name. It was Kiba Inuzuka.

_"Oh great. It's one problem after the other."_

"What do you want mutt?"

"Hell if I know. Because I sure as hell don't fucking care." Kiba snorted out. "Just a messenger boy for the council. They want to see you-"

"Is the world coming to an end?" Asked Naruto as he conveniently walked to his door.

"No." Kiba answered, confused.

"Did Old man send an urgent message?"

"No."

"Did Kakashi miraculously kill over and everyone is dancing on his rotting corpse?"

"No, but that would be-"

"Then leave me the hell alone." And he slammed the door in Kiba's face.

* * *

_**(later that day)**_

* * *

"Naruto Dreyar, you are guilty of-"

"Shut up." The orange head said rolling his eyes.

The council member was in a bit shock that he would have the guts to talk back to a member of the council.

"I am a member of the council! How dare you talk back to a"

"A member of a shitty ass council? The shinobi are the ones who make income for the village. Plus the Hokage is the one who directly passes laws. Seems like a useless branch of government to me."

Some shinobi had nodded their heads. The council was composed of mostly civilian members and clan heads. Naruto had damaged one of their shinobi and now he was going to be judged in front of the whole council.

"As I was saying you are guilty of committing a degree 1 attempted murder on Kakashi Hakate and the shinobi of team 7. While the Hokage may have unjustifiably damaged them further, we will bring full justice on this matter." Spoke Saishin Jashukara, one of the elderly members of the council. Everyone clapped in agreement.

"This boy is a demon. According to reports he grew claws and fangs and killed without mercy." The Inuzuka clan said.

"Doesn't your clan have justu that does something similar, retard?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, that is a Justu. Those seem to be your natural powers." She hissed at the boy.

"Well anyway, Kakashi attacked me unprovoked despite the fact that I saved him and his team mates twice."

"I call bullshit." One of the Nara heads shouted.

"I wouldn't trust this guy as far as I could throw him in my normal state." Spoke Choza, head of the Akimichi clan.

"We should just kill this demon and be done with it." Danzo spoke. "Or force him to become a shinobi under Kohona so we can properly control him."

Naruto smiled before his back began to change. It cracked louder then glass breaking or if a person were to break all the bones in their body. Blood started pouring from it before a huge demon head with a single dragon like eye came out of it. It swallowed and ate the head of the ROOT leader.

Everyone was in shock. Some ANBU tried to attack Naruto with kunai, but he simple deflected them with his sword. The beast head then reconsided in Naruto's back.

"This guy is just too powerful!" The Inuzuka Clan head said. "We must burn him alive!"

Naruto laughed like a maniac. "You mean how you supposedly killed your jincuriki several years ago, hmm?"

Hiruzen who ha been watching widened his eyes. "Naruto Dreyar, Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. Everyone gasped.

"It just shows me that Kohona is still the shit village all these years that i've been gone. You people are the scum of scum.

"Well thats nice hun, but it still doesn't change the facts about what you did in wave. You Kidnapped the Hyuuga!" The Aburame Clan head spoke.

"Thats false." Hinata said as she came to Naruto's side. "I willingly went with Naruto kun. I am not going to be a breeding machine for a bunch of power hungry idiots!"

"She is telling the truth." The Yaminka clan head said.

"Okay so maybe Hyuuga went with you willingly but the Uchiha would never- "

"Yes I would." Sasuke spoke. "I have no desire to be in a village that killed my clan in fear of their power."

Saishin was clearly getting annoyed that they couldn't find evidence against the Dreyar. "But you still tried to kill-"

"Kill Kakashi? He was the damn fool that attacked Naruto first and then he and his bitch made team ran away like the cowards they were leaving Naruto to do all the work in cleaning up wave from Gato and his trash." Sasuke spoke.

"Don't mess with my King." Grimmjow growled as he pointed his sword at Saishin. "I want an excuse teh slash yo ass!"

"I might just let him do it" Naruto continued. "But you guys have already dug your own grave, so I suppose I should see how long before yo get buried in it."

Hiruzen has had enough."There is no incriminating evidence against Naruto. Meeting dismissed."

The Inuzuka heir did not like the answer from the old Hokage.

"B-But sir! He-"

"Meeting Dismissed! Do not make me say this again."

The disappointed members who wanted Naruto's blood left with murmurs and groans.

"Also guess what old man?" Naruto told Hiruzen.

"What?" The old Hokage said clearly annoyed.

"Do you want a way to solve the paperwork problem?"

"Why yes."

"Shadow Clones, duh."

Hiruzen did an anime fall.

After the meeting Naruto had met up with his loyal team members. "You have any plans now Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

The Dreyar shrugged. "To be honest not really. Though I guess I should have one more look around before I leave. I am going to get back all of the chakra that belongs to Datara from the pathetic shinobi of these so called Great Elemental Nations."

"There are supposed Chunin exams where people from all of these countries will participate."

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking, "Then we should definitely come back so we can scope out the strongest targets."

Sasuke nodded before adding. "We should probably train also. Kohona I think has the biggest storage of library Justu. Although most of it will be useless as I can absorb any ability I want (1)." She said smugly.

Naruto said. "True. But perhaps we all can learn something and we do need to train." Naruto wanted to improve his Fuinjustu so that he could take away the caged bird seal on Hinata.

Naruto then turned around. "Grimmjow, where are you going?"

The blue haired man scoffed. "If I want teh train, I'll go into the forest and slay beast!"

Naruto laughed. "Aright then. Off to the library we go!"

* * *

"There it is." Sasuke said as she looked at the enormous building. "Ain't it a beauty?"

Naruto nodded. "It will take forever for me to find what I'm looking for! Hmm maybe if I used some shadow clones..."

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke-Chan?"

"You mind teaching me that clone trick?"

Naruto goggled. "Sure."

Sasuke hugged the orange man as they looked around. "Lets just split up and find some techniques that interest us." He then prodded three fingers into the library's closest exit doors which made two interceding symbols together before quietly whispering "Bariashīru".

"That seal should keep us safe. Lets go."

The three nodded and all headed off to different sections in the library.

Naruto discovered some books on the Inuzuka's signature techniques and fighting style. "These seem cool, but I don't have a summon animal or partner."

**"Now kid, remember when I said you had an affinity to nature?"** Came the voice of someone who Naruto already knew. Naruto nodded.

**"Well naturally in these days there were things called summoning contracts, but naturally you could only summon one animal species at a time but since you are a bijuu guess what?"**

"I can summon any animal I want?"

**"Bingo! Here is another seal.**_**"**_ Datara said. **"A summoning contract seal."**

He put some of his chakra on Naruto's left arm and it transformed into a small animal like seal.(4) "So how does this work."

**"Put some blood on it concentrate chakra on the seal and think of an animal that you want to summon. Give it a try."**

So The proud Dreyar once again did as his teacher told him. He ended up summoning a wolf.

**"Good Job. I am pretty sure you can master this technique if you trained with nine clones for about four hours."**

Naruto nodded as he preformed his hand seal and summoned not just nine but nine hundred. "You work on summoning animals the rest of you work on mastering the Inuzuka techniques."

Naruto strove to master these techniques as he could. He could use Datara's chakra in place of the Shikyaku no Jutsu.

Sasuke meanwhile wanted to improve on her ice and fire abilities. She inspected a book that looked like it belonged to her clan, the Uchiha clan. They apparently had a bloodline called the sharingan that could copy abilities and cast illusions. But Sasuke could already absorb others abilities now all she needed was to practice abilities with her need to be able to cast Genjustu. She wanted to be a master at it. (6)

Hinata wanted to improve her taijustu a bit so she looked for books on that. From there she discovered hidden scrolls that belonged to the ancestors of her clan. "Amazing..." She whispered. She grabbed it and looked upon what appeared to be a book on the...eight gates, she picked it up and read the first paragraph.

_The Hachimon are eight specific points on a person's body. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. The state of having all Eight Gates open is known as Hachimon Tonkō no Jin. Any shinobi who activates this state will temporarily gain powers greater than a Kage, but they will die because of the damage done to their body. (7)_

"Hmm, interesting. I will have to keep this in mind. By releasing these gates I can achieve power greater then that of a kage!"

* * *

"Ugh." Naruto complained as he, decided to get some fresh air from the building. His clones were practicing.

"I think I'll go to the hot springs.."

"Come back ladies! I just wanted some inspiration!" Spoke a voice.

Naruto was mildly curious.

"Girl problems?" He asked as he walked up to him.

Jiraiya was going to ask the kid to leave but when he looked at him he stopped.

_"Those blue eyes, that orange hair, he reminds me of (2) Yahiko..."_

"Are you okay dude? You passed out there for a second."

"I'm fine. It's just that you look like somebody I used to know. He was my best friend."

Naruto felt a little sad and knew by how his voice sounded that this person he was speaking of had passed away.

"I am sorry if I brought anything up. I am guessing that he passed away?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So what do you want kid? I was in the middle of something!"

"I just came back from training. On a break actually."

Jiraiya widened his eyes. "You must be training for the chunin exams then?"

Naruto then got a wicked idea in his head. "So, you are a pervert right?"

Jiraiya let out a big grin as he said "I'm not just a pervert, I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto grinned as he preformed the ram handseal. "Orikoe no Justu!" In the twelve year olds place was a sexy woman. The pervert had a nosebleed so bad it blew him into the nearest wall.

After he recovered he gave the Dreyar a smirk. "So kid, whats your Name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Dreyar."

_"Naruto? As in Kushina and Minato's kid?"_

"Tell you what Naruto, do you want to learn Senjustu?" (3)

* * *

Naruto was walking back after learning from Jiraiya. He still needed about a few more days before he could completely master the famed sage mode and senjustu arts. He decided to take a break at a tea shop. What he didn't expect was to find Iroh, the Hiryū, of Rien there.

"You did always love your tea huh?" Naruto said.

Iroh smiled. "It is my destiny to try every tea shop that I can come across! So how you've been?"

"Good good. Its just that I am in love with this one girl."

"Does she love you back?" Iroh asked.

"Thats not the problem. Because she isn't the only girl I love."

"Naruto, you are aware that you can qualify for the clan restoration act right?" Spoke Iroh.

Naruto snorted. "I don't want to treat women as if they are breeding machines."

Iroh nodded as he sipped his tea. Such an Idea also sickened him as well.

"But there are women that I do like." The Dreyar said with a huge grin.

Iroh gave him a sly look. "Go on."

"Sasuke-Chan, Hinata-Chan." he blushed. "And the beautiful women with eyes of azure."

"You must be talking of Yoruichi."

"So thats her name huh."

Iroh chuckled. "I thought as a King you know all of your subjects." Naruto simply did a "hmpf" sound and continued his list. "And Erza."

"Thats quite a nice list."

"Thanks" Naruto said. "It means a lot. So, do you know whats it feel like to fall in love?"

"I do in fact." Iroh said. "She was a fine maiden that she was. She was everything I wanted, she was the person who I could see myself spending my entire life for. The feeling was a spark that kept on growing."

"Thanks for your advice Iroh." Naruto said before leaving.

"No problem, and stop by my new shop once you're back in Rien! I HAVE A NEW RAMEN FLAVORED TEA!"

Naruto licked his lips at the thought of ramen flavored tea before receding to meet with Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

"So did you guys find some good shit?" Naruto grinned after talking to Iroh via crystal gem and they had met up again after reading and training.

"Yeah. " Hinata said smiling.

Sasuke nodded silently.

"Hey guys I should ask you something before we head back to Rien."

Both Hinata and Sasuke were mildly curious. "What?"

"Well as you know, I am one of four Dreyar that are currently alive. I doubt the other three will have children so I think that I quailfly for the CRA."

Naruto wasn't sure how they would take it. "Naruto, I would be honored to be your wife. I enjoy Sasuke-San's company, and because of you two, I managed to find confidence in myself and I even stopped stuttering!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while before speaking. "Well I like you Naruto."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks. I just wanted to make sure that you guys are comfortable with it."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at the orangehead before saying together. "Forever together always."

Naruto smiled as he took out his phone and began to listen to various songs by Guns n' Roses. (5)

* * *

Naruto looked at the flag of his kingdom which was proudly flying about in the wind.

_"Its good to be back home."_ He thought happily.

"So Naruto" Hinata said slyly, "Are we gonna get married?"

Naruto blushed. "Yes we are but I must have at least three wives to start the clan restoration act process."

"So, who is our lucky number three?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed again."Yoruichi and a lovely woman named Erza in Fiore."

Sasuke and Hinata knew who Yoruichi was of course. They blushed as they thought of the fun they would have together, both as a family and as wives.

Later in the office as Naruto had his clones do his boring paperwork, the orangehead was reading his newly favorite books titled "The Hunger Games". It was about a girl who volunteers in place of her sister to compete in a terrible event known as the hunger games where children as young as twelve and as old as eighteen kill each other.

"Naruto, my King, did you request my presence?" Yoruichi asked as she wondered into his office.

"Yes, please take a seat." He asked her.

"As you know I am the last of my clan. And as such I have decided to partake in the clan restoration act. I need to have at least three wives to start it but after that I can take as many as I wanted. I already have Hinata and Sasuke but I need one more and..."

"So you want me to become your wife?" The cat girl asked. Naruto nodded as his blue eyes stared at her waiting for an anwser.

"I am not sure, Naruto, I mean you're a great guy and all but this is a lot of take in."

"I know, but I really really really like you."

Yoruichi stood there thinking for a moment. "It's just like regular marriage right? Very well then I accept."

The whiskered boy hugged her. "Lets plan our wedding?"

"Ah, but of course. Do Sasuke and Hinata know about this?"

Naruto nodded. "They are happy that you are involved, you know, will be even more so when I tell them you said yes."

Yoruichi smiled as she finally had a family to look forward to. "Lets go plan our wedding and see the girls."

"I like that plan." Naruto said.

The three women eventually met again where they would separately be wedded to their husband. But not before they were given a sample of the Bijuu and swore their loyalty to the Dreyar Diamond.

* * *

_**(Lemon warning!)**_

* * *

**"I think it's time kit."** Datara spoke.

"You mean to mate?" Naruto asked back.

**"Yeah, all these hot babes and you don't wanna fuck em?"** Datara shook it's head.

"True. So tell me what should I know about you and birth?"

**"Well like I said this is a bloodline, but it will not be passed onto your children unless you give them the virus itself. Additionally it might take a few tries to actually get a child as this does decrease fertility by 50%."**

Naruto smilled. "Well that just gives me plenty of practice then."

**"Indeed just let me get you ready."**

"What the fuck, what happened to my clothes?" Naruto said outloud.

**"You can thank me for**** that."**Responded Datara.

"Why?"

**"Just another effect of the parasite. After bonding we also become both your shield as well as your sword. So far you have experienced the sword, but now the shield. You will never have to worry about clothes again as I can simply form them for you or reside them and retreat back in the skin. This will of course give you even greater durability and resistance. If you ever want a new change of "clothes" just message me and I will connect our thoughts together and change them into whatever you want."**

"Amazing." Spoke the Dreyar. Naruto then seen his clothes appear back on him in the form of black goo which eventually hardened and reshaped itself.

**"Enough about us kit, get back to your ladies."**

Naruto grinned as he turned around and walked over to the room. He was there fully exposed in front of his hungry wife.

"Oh Naruto, you look so big for a twelve year old." Hinata said licking her lips.

"Would you like to find out?" The Dreyar asked and she nodded.

Naruto pushed his eight inch cock inside of the Hyuuga princess.

"Oh, god, that feels so good, Naruto." She said.

"Don't expect me to do all the work." Naruto said as he flipped their positions. "Can you give your king a ride?" Hinata blushed and did just that. Naruto slapped her ass. For a few minutes it went slow and steady but then Hinata began to bounce up and down.

"Mmm. Thats it baby, just like that." Naruto slaps Hinata's ass as he licks her right nipple on her glorious breasts.

"Oh Naruto, I'm going to..." The female unleashed her orgasm and so did Naruto.

After finishing, Naruto saw Sasuke and Yourichi stare at him somewhat angry.

"I wouldn't dare forget about my lovely others either."

Yoruichi was the first to make a move. She began to suck on the orangehead's cock. She managed to get all eight inches down. "Fuck yeah." Naruto said as he slammed his dick inside of her mouth pushing it even further. A few minutes later and Naruto unleashed his load inside of her mouth.

Naruto then walked past her to Sasuke where he unexpectedly slammed his cock into her pussy. He began to drool, liking how it warped around his dick. "You're so soft Sasuke." Naruto whispered in her ear as he began to thrust harder. "And so damn tight, ah, fuck."

"Keep fucking me, harder Naruto, please." Sasuke moaned as she grabbed onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto complied and he did just that.

Hinata and Yoruichi were feeling left out until they looked at each other and got a brilliant idea. Yoruichi commanded Hinata to lay on her back as he attacked the Hyuuga's pussy. It was just too much as Hinata let out her second orgasm. Yoruichi found herself being pulled by Naruto.

"Another one, come on." Naruto commanded and Yoruichi began to suck her kings dick again. Sasuke then decided to kiss Naruto while that was happening and Hinata suck up behind Sasuke so she could finger her really good.

The pleasure was too much and all four let out brilliant orgasms that rocked their world.

"You all were amazing." Naruto said as he and his wives layed together.

"You were too." Hinata said while giggling and the other girls agreed.

* * *

It was about three days later, and everything looked great. The machines were ready. The soldiers of Rien were relaxing. Hinata was cooking, Naruto was training and so was Sasuke, and lastly all the other members were respectively...playing cards.

"Do you have any threes?"

"...Goldfish."

"Liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"I looked at your hand when you went to the bathroom."

"Cheater!"

Naruto signed. Another day, another kill he'd always say. Naruto was going over his training and the plans in his head, and more importantly what he would do once he was back in Kohona and what he should expect for these exams. Especially since he sensed another beings chakra in that room. It certainty wasn't Hinata, who was busy tending to her chicken broth. Who's smell was driving many others crazy.

"Yo, your chicken stinks!"

"What kind of broth is that? Chicken Shit?"

"Damn it, girl, your cooking skills would make Chuck Norris run for his money!"

Hinata had had enough. "This isn't food you fuckheads! Its ingredients for my stinkbombs!"

Though he wanted to laugh, Naruto had more important things to do, such as getting ready to leave for the exams..

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked his three wives.

"More ready then we'll ever be." Sasuke replied with Hinata nodding.

"The plan is were just going to be taking some of our finest knights and show them the true power of Rien. When I give you all the signal you all will tell that man that the invasion to purge the world of the shinobi and samurai has begun."

The group walked to Kohona and Naruto couldn't wait to scope out the competition. He currently had four three man teams that were going in to pretend to take these so called chunin exams in order to gather enough information. He, Sasuke, and Hinata were one of the teams that were put together.

"So, are you people from Suna?" Naruto herd a familiar obnoxious voice ask. It was Kiba.

"Yes and whats it to you you runt? We are only interested in actual strong competition." The boy with face paint said while a girl laughed and shooed him off.

"I am a clan heir, an Inuzuka, the elite of the elite!" He barked.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night kid." He replied before laughing.

"So you dare challenge me? Akamaru-"

Before Kiba could do a justu he felt a huge pile of killing intent. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata while being unaffected could tell that the killing intent was low Jonin level, but where was it coming from?"

"You will leave my brother and sister alone now." A red head boy with no eyebrows said. Kiba and his team easily complied.

"G-Gaara..." The boy mumbled clearly afraid of him.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop this foolishness now." Gaara then turned to Sasuke. "I look forward to fighting you."

Sasuke at first was surprised but then she smiled. "Nice killer intent, although I am partially immune to such things."

A huge blast of smoke was the next in the scene to be standing a woman.

"Hello you maggots, my name in Anko and I will be your main host for these exams! But you maggots are all early! Come back in about a hour or two WHEN REGISTRATIONS ARE ACTUALLY FUCKING OPEN YOU DIPSHITS!"

Everyone pretty much scrammed after that.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"To get some peace and quiet Hinata-chan, I'll be back."

Naruto left his two ladies there while he decided to meditate and think about his plans.

* * *

Naruto was swinging on the little swing in front of the Academy. To him, this was the only place where he could actually get some peace and quiet.

"Its quiet. Almost too quiet." Naruto mumbled.

"They say that when something bad is about to happen." Remarked another familiar voice. "Calm of the storm you know?"

"Kakashi. I suggest that you reconsider what you plan to do today otherwise you will suffer from the consequences." Naruto said calmly.

"Such strong words for someone so little and young, Naruto."

"Words? Words, they are useful. But only if you are a politician, diplomat, or pacifist. I am none of these, well, at least not the former two anyway. With my heart of hatred, and the will of fire both running through my veins, I will use my power to prevent evil forces such as yourself from ruining peace and life as we know it. Do not come at me with words, instead talk with your sword! And I will proudly talk with mine!

"Foolish, foolish Naruto. Do you even know how to kill me?" Taunted Kakashi.

"Hn. I'll tear your mutherfucking head off and shove it up your ass. Lets see if that works." Replied Naruto cracking his knuckles. The copy nin pulled down his mask and revealed his Sharingan before preforming hand seals and unleashing a technique that made him famous.

Before Kakashi could tell Naruto about it the blonde had threw a kunai right by his left leg. kakashi raised an eyebrow. He studied it with his stolen eye. No explosive tag but there was indeed a seal.

"What is the meaning of this." He said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto smiled one of his devil smiles.

Before Kakashi knew what had hit him, he felt a punch in his stomach and then a stabbing pain in his leg. Using his Sharingan, he saw that it was indeed Naruto.

"Are you surprised, sensei?" Naruto said the last word with venom as he continued to dive his kunai deeper into the mans leg. It would leave a scar that would never hear.

"The Harashin was my fathers technique after all."

Naruto stopped as he did a weird hand seal and placed his fingers on Kakashi's body.

"What I am placing on you is a special type of contract seal that will seal away your chakra for about a week or month. Actually I really don't know how long the effects last because I am using 20x the amount of chakra needed. Oh reckless me! Te hee!"

Kakashi tried to struggle in order to escape but he could feel his energy fading away.

"That eye of yours seems to take a lot out of you huh? I have a solution for that though."

Once Kakashi stopped moving, Naruto brought the kunai to the join's stolen eye. Kakashi gave Naruto a look of plead but the sun kissed boy simply spat in his face.

"How do you think your best friend would feel that you used that eye to cheat yourself into your current position? How do you think your sensei feels about you abandoning and trying to kill his fucking son?"

The more he spoke the angrier he got and with blind rage, Naruto began to cut Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi's face.

The Jonin screamed.

"Hmm, I am not sure what I should do." Naruto paused. "On one hand, letting the old man and that council see what I have done to their precious lapdog in an attempt to kill me would be cool, on another hand killing him right now would also benefit me so much..."

Naruto smiled. He liked seeing Kohona suffer.

"Abandonment it is then!" He crouched down to the broken copy nin before leaving in his whirlpool sushin. "And don't worry about your eye, I will find a much better person to have it's power."

"You and everyone else will learn something today. Don't ever EVER fuck with me."

* * *

_**(Almost an hour later)**_

* * *

"Hey Naruto whats that in your hand?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto smiled.

"Well do you two remember Hatake Kakashi?" Hinata snorted and Sasuke frowned.

"Good because the idiot tried to attack me again. But this time I decided to put him in his place once and for all. As you all know Kakashi wasn't born with the Sharingan it was "given" to him by another Uchiha. But since he is clearly undeserving for it and I know of an Uchiha who would be better for it, I have decided to give it to you."

Sasuke hugged Naruto as she took out her fangs and bit into the eye absorbing it's information. Her eyes wouldn't change, but she would gain the Sharingan abilities like perception and hypnosis which would be in her own eyes permanently without ever needing to change into them. According to her own host that was inside of her, with further training she could unlock the Mangeykou Sharingan without having to kill the person that was closest to her. She hypothsized that this was because her Bijuu bloodline naturally improves weaknesses.

As the group was talking Anko came back.

"Alright maggots! Registration is now closed and the exams will begin, the first process is a writing test surprise surprise! WHERE THE FUCK IS IKIBI?" A pause. "Oh? He is still trying to break that missing nin? Nevermind. Okay maggots" She said turning her full attention back to them." Lets see if you are even smart enough to follow directions."

"So these are the Chunin exams huh?" Sasuke muttered. "Hopefully there are some worthy opponents we get to fight before we eradicate this place completely."

"Look at us here, more majestic then deer, prepare your asses, because the strongest ninja are gonna kick yo asses!"

"Bee!" Shouted a black female.

"What is wrong my beautiful student mad I'm loud, but as the strongest village right now, we should be proud!" (1)

Naruto chuckled. "Hey Kid."

"What was that?" Naruto said before a white haired man with glasses appeared before him.

"My name is Kabuto, and you seem like you know what you're doing. So tell me, have you taken these exams before? No need to be embarrassed, this would be my seventh time."

Naruto shook his head. "First time actually, but seven? Wow had no idea this was that hard."

"First time all five superpowers are participating too. So do you want information or not?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course. Hmm, that Gaara fella is ingratiating, what do you have on him?"

"Gaara lets see..." Kabuto's card then began to change and reveal the information on it. "Oh my oh my. Has completed over 50 A rank missions and never received a single scratch." He said sounding a bit scared.

"I want a card on Naruto." Kiba and his crew came pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Hmm Naruto...I am afraid that I have no information on him sorry."

Kiba got mad. But Naruto simply looked at the pathetic Inuzuka. (2)

"How about you wait and see what I can do?" Naruto taunted. Kiba simply scoffed before leaving.

"C'mon, Naruto lets go to the written exam already. We've wasted enough time as it is." Hinata said urging her husband to come on.

"Wow, what a weak ass illusion!" Sakura Haruno shouted gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Heh, maybe you're just that good of a genjustu expert." Kiba said arrogantly.

Naruto facepalmed as he and his teams walked over. "Nice going you dumbasses, now you ended up giving us even more competition instead of letting the weak runts burn. But oh well it doesn't matter I suppose, since obviously the written test will be even more difficult."

Kiba growled as he was about to run and punch Naruto but Sai stopped him.

"Why are you holding me Sai? Let me go right now!"

"Sorry but it is illegal to attack participants outside of the arena, we could get disqualified and plus, Naruto's penis is way bigger then yours anyway."

Kiba was raging but Sakura decided to calm him down. "By penis he means power." Sakura stated but this only made Kiba angrier.

"I'll fucking kill you Naruto! Just you wait!" By this point in time both Sai and Sakura were holding Kiba.

Naruto simply smiled and walked away and into the room where they were supposed to take the test.

"Welcome all the the beginning of the chunin exams. Well actually I suppose that I should applaud all of you for making it this far as about five percent of the participants have already failed for not being able to see the illusion in the room. This is the written part of the test you all have an hour and thirty minutes to answer these nine questions. The most important thing is that if you are caught cheating three times, both you and your teammates will get the fuck out! Ready? Set? Go!" Says the man with a huge scar running on almost all of his face. This was Ikibi.

Not even five minutes and Ikibi was unleashing his banhammer.

"Okay 33, thats the third time I've caught you! So that means you and 77 and 89 are to leave now!"

"21, 52, 7, you all are out!"

"101, 207, 47, get out."

Naruto groaned as he looked at the paper. _"There is no way in hell that any genin can answer these questions, additionally why is he allowing us to cheat three times before he finally kicks us out? Unless, the whole point of this is to see if they can gather information like a true ninja. Not bad Kohona, not bad, but lets see if you are good enough to fool our knights!"_

Naruto looked at the corner out of his eyes and seen that the shinobi were rightfully using their abilities to get the answers. "Although I am more then capable of answering these without any help!"

The King of Rien began to write his answers at such a fast pace of speed that nobody could copy him if they tried. He finished the exam in just ten minutes. He decided to take a small nap and wait for everyone else to finish.

"Okay then. Congratulations on those who are still here. Now here is the tenth question. However before I go on, if you get this answer wrong you are disqualified and you can never take the exams again. If you quit before I ask it, you may take the exams next year. SO who wants to quit?"

Sakura was about to raise her hand but Kiba gave her a death glare and unleashed some killer intent. She quickly put it down.

"So fucking retarded." Naruto blurted out. "First of all I can't believe you wake me up from my good nap because of this, and then you have the audacity to put this bullshit in front of us which doesn't even make sense. Tell me Ikibi, is there even a tenth question?"

Everyone looked at the orange head before the torture expert began to chuckle.

"You are correct, there is no tenth question. I guess you all pass. Head on over back to Anko where she will escort you to the second stage of the exams."

Naruto made a grunt before his loyal knights followed the king and so did everyone else.

After they left Ikibi looked at Naruto's papers. Each of the answers were written extremely detailed; a paragraph for each one.

_"I should show this to the Hokage."_

* * *

"Alright you pitiful maggots! This is stage two and personally my favorite! The forest of death!" She released some killer intent to scare these people.

"You all have 72 hours to find two scrolls a heaven scroll, and the earth scroll. There are scary ass monsters here and poisonous bugs so I hope you all were taught basic survival!"

The genin of various teams began to tremble. This was not good. Hinata shook her head.

"So Kohona doesn't teach it's soldiers basic survival skills. Thats sad."

"Not just Kohona but all of the villages it seems. If I actually cared I would have implemented a new academy program and completely scrapped the first one."

A huge pulse of sound has just been blasted in the teams direction.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Look!" Naruto pointed north. A shinobi with the isinga of Otokagure on his headband appeared. His entire mouth was covered in bandages much like that Zabuza guy.

"You have an earth scroll hand it over." He said.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked as he was cranking his knuckles.

"Dosu Kinuta. But that doesn't matter as you will be dead."

Before Dosu could even react a punch had sent him flying into a tree. Dosu was seeing stars at this point in time before he could get up he recognized a chakra signature. He turned around and there was Naruto.

_"Fast."_ Dosu's teammates thought as Naruto kicked him in the neck sending in flying into the ground.

Naruto had a blue orb of chakra in his hands. "Rasengan!" He shouted before appearing behind Dosu again and slamming it in his chest. Naruto was not in a good mood and had used senjustu chakra which killed him instantly.

The orange head looked over to his teammates who were too scared to do anything. "Leave before I give you the same fate."

They quickly ran.

"Naruto, why'd you let them go? They had a heaven scroll." Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "They actually had the same scroll we had. "

"Really? Then why ask for it?"

"The more scroll they get the less scrolls other people in total have. Thereby eliminating competition." He explained.

"Pretty intelligent. Something tells me that that team were leaded by somebody else."

"They were lead by ME!" Spoke a woman who entered the scene.

"I want you Sassssssssuke-kun."

"Thanks but I am in love with another woman already." Sasuke replied.

Before Naruto and Hinata could ask for help two huge ass snakes appeared and began chasing them.

"I fucking hate snakes!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry about me Naruto!" Sasuke said as she took out a kunai. "You want to dance Snake?" Sasuke snarled as she covered her hand in fire and ran at the sake. Orochimaru was surprised at her speed. He blocked her punch with a snake summon who sadly burned in the process but Sasuke then covered her free hand in ice and uppercut the snake nin. He was sent flying into a tree branch which slightly hurt him.

Orochimaru preformed a few handseals and then blasted wind out of his mouth. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

Sasuke snorted as she brought up her hands together and said "Katon: Saishūtekina no Ōtoribōei." This formed a fire shield it easily countered the attack. Orochimaru was smiling at this point. "Yesssss Sassssssuke, show me what you have. Show me your power!"

He preformed three snake hand seals before saying, "Katon: Hebi Gokea!" Five small snakes of fire were unleashed from his mouth but Sasuke simply stayed put as they were overpowered by her defense justu.

"Thats all you got, Snake?" Sasuke taunted.

The two then began to fight with taijustu which was how Sasuke liked it. Eventually after ten minutes of dodging eachother, they were at a settlement.

"Kukuku. You are really interesting Sasuke-Kun and extremely powerful. More powerful then I originally anticipated. I think I will allow you to bear my gift." Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Sasuke, he thought that would be the end of that until he found himself standing in what appeared to be a limbo of stars and galaxies. (5)

_**"What did you place in this girls neck?"**_ Spoke the voice of a creature.

Orochimaru at first scoffed until he felt killing intent that made him want to commit suicide.

_"It is my curse mark."_

_**"And who do you think you are? You think you can create a cheap knock off of my Bijuukyu ability? HA! Allow me to show you a true masters!"**_

Before Orochimaru knew it Sasuke was standing infront of him, but she had huge long fangs. Orochimaru tried to run but there were snakes stopping him.

_"What my snakes? Why are they betraying me?"_ The Snake Sannin was desperately wondering before Sasuke lunged at him and began to absorb him clean and completely.

After it was done the beast contacted Sasuke. **"I have stored Orochimaru's soul, chakra, and memories within me because I highly doubt that you want any of those. I have allowed you to gain access to his snake abilities as well as a few others. You might want to check your eyes."**

Sasuke did that after looking in a puddle of crystal clear water. "My eyes, they look like his now."

**"Sorry kid but it was an after effect. I can't do everything you know. I am not Datara just a spin off clone."**

Sasuke nodded. "But thank you for at least purging my body of that pedophile."

**"You should head back to Naruto. And you can call me Zyken."** The beast said with a smile. **"And don't forget your scroll."**

Meanwhile Naruto had had enough and thats when he got an idea. "C'mon you filthy piece of shit snake! What cha gonna do?" The huge snake opened it's mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Justu!" Naruto roared producing hundreds of clones quickly. Even in a giant snakes mouth, there was just no way it could take it all. The snake exploded and released a grossed out Naruto who decided to track his team with him."

Hinata on the other hand stopped running and faced the snake broadly. "I am tired of running. Come!" She shouted. And thats what the massive being did.

"_Kaimon." _Hinata thought as a small vien in her head seem to pop and release. She summoned her Byakugan and felt the increase in her physical body. She quickly jumped on top of the snake and began to rapidly punch it. Finally the snake passed out and Hinata smiled in victory.

"Hey Sasuke!"

The female Uchiha greeted Naruto and his team.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?!" Naruto said with a worried expression.

"Some freak Named Orochimaru tried to attack me, this was the result after turning his attack back on him and absorbing his power."

Naruto nodded. "There are both good and bad things when using the Bijuukyu, that for sure, are you alright though? No weird voices in your head?"

"No but," Sasuke blushed, "I do have some strange sexual fantasies."

Naruto chuckled and a bit of drool escaped from Hinata's mouth.

Sasuke then took out a scroll. "And here is the heaven scroll."

"Excellent!" Hinata said. "Looks like we pass this round."

The three began to walk towards a building not realizing a third party was among them.

"So Sasuke managed to take down Orochimaru sama. I need to discover her secrets!"

"So Naruto I did some thinking." Hinata said all of a sudden causing her and Sasuke to stop and look at her.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Well from my understanding we all have access to the pentagon doujustu."

"Huh." Sasuke stopped for a moment. "Whats that?"

"The Pentagon is another term for the five strongest doujustu bloodlines in the elemental nations. The Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, the Taifugan and the Keshogan. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others. The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan, The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, and the Keshogan, belonging to the Senju clan. I have access to the Byukagan, Sasuke has access to the Sharingan, and Naruto has access to the other three. What if we combined our doujustu together and then have our Bijuu bloodline fix and improve it?"

"That sounds like a good idea but is it possible?" Sasuke asked.

"It is." Naruto said. Here hold out your hands and I will have Datara work his magic. He will give us the improved bloodlines and fix many changes."

"Can it's appearance be of these golden eyes?" Sasuke asked Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Now what should the name be?"

"Bijuugan(3)." All three said moments after that question.

"Just curious but what powers does this eye have?"

"Well for starters it doesn't require our chakra to activate because the eyes are officially built into our body now. The Bijuugan has all of the abilities of the five doujustu. But I noticed that despite how powerful we are it doesn't mean much for the reproductive state of our clan."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and by this point in time his third wife was with them also listening.

"What I mean by that is that apparently our fertility is 50% less then that of others. Additionally while the Bijuu is a bloodline, it is not able to be automatically passed onto our children unless we infect them like I did to you all. None of the abilities that we gain will be passed onto them either, but I did discover that they will share our traits such as horns when they mature, fangs and whiskers. People of my clan will ALWAYS be born with orange hair and these traits. Always. Oh and apparently Datara was fond of Sasuke's eyes so while the abilities might not be passed down their appearance will be. And lastly according to the DNA makeup, females in our clan will be born only once every hundred years or so. "

"Wow." Sasuke said as she started to laugh. "So we're a bunch of orange haired, animal looking, snake eyed freaks?"

Everyone laughed.

"I think that our children will be fabulous bloodline or not." Yoruichi said hugging Naruto.

"Okay Maggots!" Anko said before Naruto could respond. "Its time now for you all to face your first opponents. I am not sure if the man is growing too soft or if this generation is the one, but there are several more teams that have made it compared to previous years, so now we need to fight in order to narrow down the competition!"

"We just got here from running through a death trap and now we have to fight again?" Sakura wined. Everyone ignored her as everyone payed attention to the board instead. It read Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji.

"Kick his ass Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Revenge was going to be so very sweet.

"What happened to your cage bird seal?" Negi asked as Hinata scoffed. "You see that man up there?" She pointed to Naruto. "He did it."

Everyone gasped.

"But how is that even possible?" Negi asked.

"Simple I used one of my very own seals that belonged to my mother of the Uzumaki clan, a Shīrukyanseru."

Everyone gasped. "I haven't met a Fuinjustu user in ages. " Asuma responded.

"Did he say he was part of the Uzumaki clan?" The Raikage, E, asked.

"I believe he did indeed." The Tushikage, Onki said while narrowing his eyes.

"Is that boy a part of Kohona?" Mei, the Mizukage asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, as I highly doubt a second branch member, could compete with a pureblood like me."

"We'll see about that." Hinata said. She then quickly said the command that allowed her to unleash the second gate which had the watchers amazed.

"She knows how to release the Hachimon?" Rock lee and Gai both said. Neji was a little worried as he knew from having a member who could do that same how powerful that technique could make someone.

Hinata charged a huge amount of chakra into her fist. Using her speed as the two battled it out in ninjustu, she then quickly punches her cousin in the face. "Hakke Hasangeki!"

Neji is sent flying back crashing into the wall but he still gets up.

"Not bad, but destiny has determined that I will win today."

Neji managed to land a hit on Hinata after quickly closing the gap between them, but much to his annoyance, it didn't leave not a scratch.

"I have a nindo, and that is to never give up!" Hinata said before punching Neji and then kicking him twice before punching him yet again which not only made him taste the dirt three times but id more and more damage until the Hyuga was unable to fight.

"Hinata (cough) wins." Spoke the proctor. Everyone was surprised that Hinata managed to beat the successor to the Hyuga clan like it was nothing.

"Nice job." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Next mach is (cough) Dreyar Sasuke and (cough) Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke diapered in a series of feathers and appeared on the ground in front of the pink haired bitch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TECHNIQUE?" Sakura yelled.

"Its called Bodifurikkawa, my own personal Sushin. Anyway I'll try and not make this look like a complete stomp." Sasuke said smiling.

The two begin to fight, Sakura was trying her best to hit Sasuke but it just wasn't happening, she swung her arms about intimating the windmill.

"Even for a genin, your fighting style is sloppy. And even for a female your strength is just atrocious."

This only made Sakura angrier as she continued her assault. Sasuke quickly made eye contact with her a moments later she felt something hot. When she looked up she noticed a huge ass fireball coming her way. She screamed and fainted.

"Quite pathetic." Sasuke said as the proctor called her victory. "Couldn't even break through my Magen: Jigoku Kōka , some genjstu expert she is.(6)"

"Nice job Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Hinata high fived the Uchiha woman.

"I just really felt like putting that bitch in her place." Sasuke replied before sitting back down.

The rest of the fights were just pretty boring and average except for Rock lee and Gaara which made Hinata have an orgasm at the display of the eight gates technique (7) until there were only two names left.

"Looks like you're up Naruto-Kun, who do you think you're fighting?" Sasuke asked evil.

Naruto chuckled. "I think you know."

"Will (cough) Inuzuka Kiba (cough) and (cough) Dreyar Naruto please (cough) come down?" He asked.

"You ready Akamaru? Lets fuck this dope up!" The small dog barked in agreement.

Naruto snorted as he let Kiba preform his Shikyaku and then Gatsūga with him and Akamaru spinning rapidly. Naruto simply sidestepped Akamaru and kicked Kiba just moments before he could come in contact.

"How do you know about the weaknesses of my clans justu?" Kiba snarled.

"Well, besides my special eyes." Naruto then showed Kiba his eyes which resembled a snakes. Everyone was scared by now. "I had learned how to prerform Inuzuka clan justu."

"You fucking thief! Why am I not surprised that a clanless loser would steal others justu!"

Naruto shrugged. "Thats what being a ninja is all about. Whoever said shit has to be fair? You do everything in your power to make sure you win."

The jonin all nodded in agreement as Naruto bit his thumb and wiped some blood on his tattoo on his left wrist. "Let me show you how to really perform a technique."

A massive red furred wolf was summoned. He was twice the size of the Inuzuka's largest dog Kuromaru. Naruto and this dog then began to preform the Gatsūga.

"C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he fed his loyal partner a soldier pill. "Lets go we can take them!"

But it was no avail as Naruto's and his summon Gatsūga easily overpowered the Inuzuka's. It knocked them to the wall and they passed out.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sasuke shouted.

"Way to go Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed the Dreyar.

"That was fun." Naruto simply said.

"You all have seen what these people can do. You all have a month to train and prepare because the actual fun is just beginning."

_"Oh, you all have no idea whats instore."_ Naruto thought evilly. (4)

* * *

s Sasuke was running around the trees one day she sensed five unfamiliar figures that approached her.

"What the fuck do you weirdos want?" She asked getting ready to fight.

"Calm down. We do not wish to fight. We noticed that you killed our master Orochimaru, and thus you are now our masters."

Sasuke looked at them for a moment. "Hmm...So I now have command over the shinobi of Otogakure hmm...This is most excellent. There will still be an invasion of Kohona just not the way your snake master was planning. I will give you details but for now go back to Oto and gather your strongest and have them prepare for battle. We will strike when the moment is perfect."

They all nodded and left. Naruto who was watching smiled. "More army?"

Sasuke nodded. "You could say that. So any news on how the invasion is going?"

"Yes, with the chunin exams, all of the strongest shinobi are in one place, which means it will be easy to take them down and with my stealth, I can infiltrate the other villages and shinobi and suck them dry of all of their chakra."

"So how would this work? Do you gain all the chakra?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Datara does, in fact in a pact I made with him, he would personally train me. But the thing about the Bijuu is that whatever you permanently absorb from using Bijuukyu, the souls, memories, power and chakra, and all that goes back into the parasite aka Datara. You can access it at every time but he is the medium that stores it."

"Really? I know we should be grateful for a demon-"

"Demon Angel God." Naruto corrected. Sasuke sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter. But this will only make him even more powerful."

"Well think of how powerful we could easily become if we actually used our Bijuukyu like a bunch of horny vampires, we could become nearly invincible which would make fights boring. Datara is the creator of life so any and all chakra belongs to him, besides I want to get stronger my own. And then there is the question of death..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, when a host of the Bijuu dies, the parasite/nanobody/virus, whatever doesn't automatically die. The soul of the host instead assimilates into the Bijuu body, but instead of being a "suppressed" soul it plays a vital role. The Bijuu is after all immortal, but it needs to find another host within 72 hours or it will die. So it will naturally choose the best target."

"So it's like reincarnation?"

Naruto jumped up. "Yeah thats what it is! But, you know, the person won't exactly be us but somebody else."

"So what happens to us then?"

"We'll be in our own little heaven inside of the hosts body!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What? I am confused."

"Well do you know what your mindscape is?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well see, it's kinda like that, since we will still be in a part of our own bodies, we will enter a mindscape which will manifest into our perfect paradise so we never get bored!"

Sasuke was understanding now. "Thats kinda cool, a demention within a small body. Is there a way to access the host souls or anything?"

Naruto paused. "Nah, Datara said it doesn't like fucking with fate. It doesn't allow you to access the powers of the previous hosts unless you're about to die, that'll unleash a mode called the Bijuu State where a vessel may freely access the knowledge and powers of all previous vessels. This provides the Vessel with great powers, equal with that of Datara, he original Bijuu, overshadowing all. While in the Bijuu State, the Vessel's eyes and body markings glow intense. It is possible for a Vessel to control the Bijuu State, but this requires great spiritual discipline and concentration. It is possible for a vessel to channel a specific previous incarnation while in the Bijuu State.

While any Vessel, is pretty much invincible in the Bijuu State, having millennial of experience which can surpass an army of gods, there is one grave weakness. If someone does manage to kill you while is in the Bijuu State, the cycle will be permanently broken, and the Vessel will not be reincarnated ever again."

Sasuke was amazed. "Wow. Just wow. (1)"

"Amazing huh? I was speechless when I learned this too."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Forever always."

Naruto took his hand and connected it to hers. "Forever and always." (2)

* * *

"So what are we going to do for a month?" Hinata said as she Naruto, Sasuke and Yourchi were walking.

"Not sure yet. I guess since I am apparently the new leader for Oto go there and see whats sup."

"Yeah and I am going to form a shitload of clones to scout the entire Nations and plant Harashin seals to easily transport DOOMSDAY machines." Naruto said.

Before Hinata could respond a girl landed just a few feet in front of them.

"What the hell?" Hinata said before she noticed it was Sakura.

"And next time stay the fuck out! I will not train you! Not now not ever!" Spoke the voice of Tsunade.

Hinata looked at the woman. She looked like she was in her mid thirties and have very big breast. _"Mmm. So big, I wonder if they are soft. I wonder how it would feel to sleep on them..."_

"Hey! You brat! Stop staring at my tits!"

Hinata blushed. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I wanted to say congrats for putting that bitch in her place."

Tsunade looked at Hinata. "You know who she is?"

"Yeah, she and her team have a huge grudge against our team."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're better then them."

Tsunade chuckled. "Tell ya what brat, how about I train you?"

"Really? I can use the Hachimon up to the seventh gate, having medic knowledge on top of that could possibly allow me to enter the eighth and not die..."

Tsunade smiled. "I have a feeling that you will make a fine apprentice."

Meanwhile back with Naruto as he was studying sections to place his Harashin seal as his lovely wife entered the scene.

"Hey Naruto, now that I am a Dreyar, I would like to increase my knowledge on Justu."

"I understand, but what about your Zanpackto, your Zanjustu could use some improvement."

"There are not many shinijami unless I go to soul society but I am not exactly welcome there."

Naruto placed the Harashin seal before walking over to his wife and kissing her passionately.

"Why not try a Justu shope?"

"Huh? Whats that?"

"A **Justu Shope** (技術ショップ, _Gijutsu shoppu_) are various buildings located around Rien and Fiore that people can buy and sell their justu. While being open in public, and run by shinobi themselves, a lot of characters view this as a type of Black Market run business. Despite the fact, justu shope owners seem to have big business and success in funding this field. If a man like Kakashi were to sell all of his justu, he would be a millionaire. A justu shope is the place to go if you need a quick boost in your inventory skills. But a justu shope is not limited to justu as they also sell clothes and weapons, as well as solider pills." Responded Naruto.

"Cool, I'll have to check this out sometime."

Naruto nodded as she left before making over two thousand clones of himself.

"Every single one of you scout the area of the land of fire, near every hidden village place a Harashin seal. We're gonna take this place with a single bang, you hear? When we're done with Hi, we move on to the next land and the next land until we've got every base covered!"

The clones all got out the signature kunai before unleashing a toothy grin and scattering around.

_"In one month Kohona and the elemental nations, prepare yourself, because you just don't know who you're fucking with."_

* * *

_**(One Month Later)**_

* * *

_"Hmm should I change my outfit?"_ Naruto wondered. He then concentrated on the one he was wearing but the colors being inverted and with the Dreyar Clan symbol on the back of the shirt. "Excellent." The orangehead thought as the "clothes" morphed into exactly what he was thinking.

Naruto picked up his phone as he dialed Iroh. "Are the DOOMSDAY machines ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be. Just give the signal and we will strike."

Naruto nodded as they hanged up and met up with Sasuke.

"Been training with the Oto nins as well as these eyes. They are ready to help us invade."

Naruto again nodded as he looked at Hinata who looked like she was ready to kick ass.

"You ready?"

"To kick some ass." She giggled as she punched the air.

"Lets go fuck some ninja up!"

"Welcome to the first round of the final stage of the chunin exams!" Spoke Genma. "Its been a pleasure to be able to host one with all five Shinobi Superpowers and the Samurai of the Land of Iron joining us."

Everyone applauded.

"Now without further adieu lets get this show on the road!"

Soon matches began to happen, they were entertaining and Shikamaru even showed promise of becoming a Chunin.

"The next fight will be Dreyar Sasuke and Gaara."

Everyone was deathly silent until a huge aura of feathers began to swarm the arena. As they slowly burned away, Sasuke was there with a bored look on her face.

"Mother wants your blood Sasuke." Gaara said in a sadistic voice.

"I am afraid not today, Gaara." Sasuke said as she pointed her finger towards the arena. Everyone was falling asleep.

"Whats going on? That justu wasn't part of the plan?"

"your plan to Invade Kohona right? Well you see I am afraid that that plan has taken quite the sharp detour. I killed Orochimaru and have taken over as the ruler of Oto and now we are going to finish what you started, only it won't just be Kohona we're destroying." Sasuke said as she gathered some metal wire and began to use some of her techniques to keep Gaara's sand at bay.

"I will crush you!" Gaara shouted. "Nobody mocks mother! NOBODY!"

Sasuke snorted as she attacked some Shuriken to the metal wire which managed to confuse Gaara to the point of pinning him down.

Sasuke then directed the wires with her fingers in order to form a cage.

"Stay in my Kagonome, Gaara and be a good boy."

"YOU WILL NOT WIN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME SASUKE! I WILL TURN YOU INTO A BLOB OF BLOOD WITH MY SAND AND LICK IT OFF WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!."

"First step complete." Sasuke told Naruto who nodded.

"Uh oh it looks like some jonin and ANBU have caught on." She said.

"They will be nothing more but flies that wont fly away from us. Deal with them while I active the DOOMSDAY machines please."

Sasuke nodded as she left. Naruto focused chakra into his eyes. Thanks to the Taifugans ability to break down seals easily, it took no more then a few minutes to active all of the DOOMSDAY machines.

"What the hell is going on?!" E shouted.

"Looks like an Invasion of some sort." Mei responded calmly.

"Kohona up to their old tricks." E snarled.

"you do realize that Kohona is the village being invaded right?" Onki said as he facepalmed.

"This is not good! According to my senses all of the villages everywhere are being invaded!" Shee said.

"WHAT?" E yelled.

"Its true, I'm getting scared warnings from my crystal ball." Onki said.

"So what do we do then boss?" Draui said.

"Wake up all of the Jonin and lets find the hellion that started this shit." E said as he activated his lightning armor and went to scout the area until he was punched back all of the kage looked at the figure. Who could be this powerful?"

"Hello fellow Kage. Nice of you to be here. I am the man who is responsible for the invasions on you villages and land occurring. At this very moment, my machines and my footmen are coming to various places, and the doomsday machines are powered by my shadow clones which will absorb all the chakra from your people leaving them powerless."

"You fiend!" Mifune shouted before attacking Nauto but was stopped by Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded her head as she began to form a series of punching and kicking to Mifune in which the old geezer couldn't keep up.

"Great kenjustu, kid." He said before being passed out.

"SO WHAT? YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF THE FIVE KAGE!"

Naruto laughed. "We'll see about that, but before we even start look over there."

The Kages saw a statue that looked like a beast with ten tails floating above it. There were several figures on the statue. Just then hundreds of chakra chains reputed from it as they attached themselves towards shinobi who were fleeing and began to absorb their chakra making them pass out.

"You're luck I am not a maniac because I can easily command these statues to suck the entire life force from these people killing them."

The Kage were worried. "I can't believe we're being bested by a fucking twelve year old!" Shee shouted.

"Naruto the Otogakure reinforcements have arrived. Also the DOOMSDAY machines have already absorbed the chakra of 4,000 shinobi and samurai." Naruto nodded as he felt the clones poof and the memories returning to himself as well as the chakra he absorbed although that was going back to Datara. Thanks to his intelligence division, he estimated that there were about 25,000 total shinobi and samurai with 10,000 being of actual threat. This would take a while but he didn't care.

Sasuke smiled as she preformed some handseals and placed her palms on the ground and coffins have arrived. Coffins of deceased "famous " shinobi were summoned. "You all know what to do." Sasuke said as they headed off to various sareas to battle.

"I'll be scouting the village." Sasuke said as she left.

Naruto nodded as it was just him and the five kage. The five kage all had determined looks on their faces while Naruto was full of amazement. "You know, I wonder how well I would do against the Five strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations."

"Why don't you come on in and find out?" E yelled getting ready to do a lariat. Naruto looked at him with glee.

As the Kage prepared for battle Sasuke decided to scope out the Kohona 11 who were chasing her.

"You will die for you sins against Kohona!" A revived Kiba snarled.

Sasuke turned to the dog lover. "This village betrayed my clan. As far as I'm concerned it needs to answer for it's crimes."

Kiba didn't give a damn. He went in for the kill.

"I've improved a lot since that dope and I fought!" He said arrogantly. "Who knows, maybe after I beat you, I could give you an actual good fuck and you'll be moaning for me instead."

Sasuke snorted as she used the x ray vision of her Bijuugan. "Four inches compared to my Naruto's eight. Ha, he is twice the man you are." She started laughing and thats when Kiba lost his shit.

"I'll show you you bitch! Akamaru, get the fuck over here."

The dog obeyed as the two preformed a combination transformation into a double headed wolf.

Sasuke smiled as she formed her entire body in fire and charged at the huge dog. It was so strong that it suffered a burn and passed out and poofed back into their own separate bodies.

"Pathetic." Sasuke said as she spit in their direction.

Back with Naruto he seen as the DOOMSDAY machine had taken all of the chakra from the kage's bodyguards and majority of the Kohona shinobi as well as all of the samurai. "This is almost too easy!"

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto turned to the old man before laughing like a madman. "Because Jii, I want to make Kohona, the Council, Kumo, everyone whoever treated us like shit suffer!"

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"Us as in me and HIM." Naruto barked. "He is tired of everyone especially you fifthly humans using him like a weapon. He says he won't allow it! NO MORE. AND HE WANTS HIS CHAKRA BACK HE WANTS ALL OF IT BACK AHAHAHAHAHAH! NO MORE WILL HUMANS BE ALLOWED TO USE HIS POWER!"

_"Yes...Let my influence help you little one. Destroy everything, take my will and make those undeserving suffer..."_

"FUCK YOU!" E said as he grabbed Naruto and preformed his liger bomb on him (3).

"Well he is dead now." Onki said. "Nobody can survive that."

As the E was about to say something there was Naruto unharmed has he punched E in the chin, forcing him to let go.

"So you use Nintaijustu techniques. I must say that actually did hurt."

HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU SURVIVED MY TECHNIQUE?"

"Extreme durability. I only suffered two broken ribs which thanks to my advanced healing are completely healed now."

Naruto used the Harashin to appear right in front of E who barely could block his punches.

Preforming a few handseals, Naruto quickly spit a huge dragon of water from his mouth. Naruto then preformed another seal before shouting "Bunshū" which separated the dragon into five separate ones which increased the speed of the justu. The five kage managed to block the attacks but just barely.

"You're strong I'll give you that kid, but compared to me you're nothing!" E shouted but Naruto smiled. Before forming a basketball sized Rasengan and channeled wind chakra into it. This broke through E's armor which severely wounded him.

Mei decided to use her lava release technique but Naruto unleashed a wind shield which blocked it but pushed the orangehead back.

"He is just too strong!" She said.

It was then time for Hiruzen to get involved. He summoned his Monkey Enma who quickly made work of Naruto's clones. Naruto smiled as he coughed his very own sword Bijuuken to combat Enma as he turned into the famous Monkey staff. They began to clash several times with neither seeming to gain an advantage over the other.

"Old man, never change." Naruto said as he cut himself and used the blood to throw at the god of shinobi. "Chinoha!"

Hiruen swore as he dodged the attack. But not before Naruto reappeared and placed a seal on him.

"What have you done Naruto?"

"It is the Uzumaki contract seal which will prevent you from being able to chakra. But don't worry as you will have to face the judgement of my chains!"

As Hiruzen has the displeasure of having his chakra sealed from him a chain grabbed him and began to take what belonged to him back.

Onki was about to go in. Using his levitation technique he thought he would have the advantage until Naruto summoned a huge falcon and matched his level. "One down and one to go!"

"Suiton: Uzuhō!" A huge whirlpool erupted from Naruto's mouth.

"Are you stupid? Earth is stronger then Water!" The Tushikage said as he summoned a boulder to cancel the whirlpool out.

"While you may be true, you seem to love generalizing huh? I wonder if your earth is superior to this? Suiton: Zukindama!" Several pounding bullets were heading towards him.

"Is this the best you can do?" He arrogantly said summoning an earth wall, but surprisingly the bullets went right past it.

"Shit!"

The old man tried to doge them all but some managed to hit him in his chest area and leg.

Naruto laughed. "Suiton: Mizu kitsuneda!" A huge fox made of water headed towards him. Onki has had enough as he was now protected inside of a peculiar cone.

"You're good, but lets see if you can handle a Kekkei Tota which are THREE elemental natures my Jinton!"

He formed a square which headed towards Naruto. "

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

"Ha! You were tough Kid, but not tough enough."

But just as he was about to say another comment, the sound of glass cracking caught his attention. Onki looked further and his justu had broken like glass!

"This my friend is called a Kekkei Kaizen, which means Bloodline improvement or Ultimate Bloodline. It Combines two Kekkei Genkai, or a Kekkei Genkai and a Nature transformation together."

"How do you know this?"

Naruto smiled proudly. "These eyes, they know everything. This Kekkei Kaizen is called Henton which is a glass release basis. Made from your Jinton and adding the right amount of Katon."

Onki was terrified.

"Its been nice knowing you, well not really but you were a good fighter." Naruto said as he preformed the dragon and tiger handseals. "Haton: Jirukfi!" The glass exploded cutting Onki in many places making him scream.

A chakra chain too drained him of his chakra.

"Two down more to go." Naruto sang as he smiled.

"Getting a bit tired." He commented as orange coloring went to the background of his eyes. He was now in Sage mode. "You want to go another round E?"

"GLADLY!" He roared as he decided to attack him with his elbow. Naruto reached with a punch that was enhanced with sage chakra so even though it missed his body, it managed to send E flying. Defeated another chakra chain drained him.

"We are about 22,000 in total." Sasuke said before taking care of the original Ino-Shika-Co trio.

Hinata was dealing with Minata Gai now. Kohona and the five elements were doomed.

"Lets wrap this up although Mei, you should know that you are no match for me." Naruto said as his eyes studied the woman. "Just give up now."

Mei sighed as she knew she was outmatched, but a kage never gave up. He decided to go on and use both her famous kekkei genaki to battle Naruto who defended himself.

"Fūton: Rasentoku!" The sheild just barely managed to protect him but it still did.

Mei was about to use a huge lava technique until she found a chakra chain attack her.

"We did it Naruto! We won!" Hinata shouted as the blond hugged her.

"I guess we did." Naruto replied as he said after the clones all disappeared. But then his face darkened.

"This world..." Naruto began. Not realizing that the will of Datara was overwhelming him. "None of these pitiful humans deserve to use my power. I will take it all back."

"Wait, you want to drain all the chakra of everyone including Rien and Fiore?" Sasuke said surprised.

"Yes and I will!"

"No! You can not, stop this nonsese Naruto!"

The orangehead looked and the eyes of all of his wives glowed red before having a robot type of personality.

"You people seem to forget that I am the one who is in charge! I am the Alpha and the Omega!" Naruto said his voice resembling the Ten Tailed Beasts at this point.

"Now lets go to Rien and later Fiore, for no chakra will ever be used by humans ever again!"

* * *

Naruto wondered how everyone would react now that they have no powers (2).

But what really pondered him was his supposed loyal country that he had builded from scratch. He gave everything they wanted and ever needed and yet, they betrayed him.

* * *

_**(flashback)**_

* * *

Naruto and his three loyal wives were walking back to his glorious country Rien after defeating the Five Elemental Nations and the Land of Iron.

"My people of Rien, your King has returned!" Naruto shouted but surprisingly, nobody answered.

"That's odd." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Very odd indeed, where the hell is everyone at? We have way more civilians then soldiers….and under my knowledge, no ordinary citizen knew what we were doing…"

"Look over there!" Hinata said as she pointed to some of the Rien "navy" members. They were preforming handseals.

Naruto wasted no time before outspending his hands. "Shinera Tensei!"

The attack blew those members away but more knights began to form and use their justu.

"What the fuck? Why are they attacking us? Sasuke growled as she threw a ice shard that cut some into pieces. "And I can tell that they want to kill us. And no, we are not under any illusion as far as I am aware of."

"Hey!" Shouted Iroh as he used his famous dragon breath technique to quickly incapacitate another crowd of knights. "Over here!"

Naruto ran towards him. "Thanks man. Yo, what the fuck is going on with my knights? Why is the village acting like this? There are no signs of illusion or hypnosis either."

"Apparently word got out about what you were doing." Iroh stated as they hid behind an alley from a bunch of SPARTANS. "The people feared that you were just too damn powerful, so they decided that you should be put down before you could cause any more harm."

"Complete bullshit! Fucking bullshit!" Naruto roared. "I have always been a loyal king of Rien!"

Iroh put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Sometimes, people fear others whose power is greater then their own. Its just the way nature works."

"Fuck nature." Naruto spat as he looked over to his crown on top of his head and threw it down and giving it a Rasengan a few times. The once proud symbol of the Ruler of Rien was now reduced to a pile of rubbish.

"After everything I have provided for them, and this is the thanks I get?" Naruto growled. I will kill them all!"

"Wait! Naruto! That might not be a very good idea!" Iroh stated as he tried his best to keep Naruto calm but it just wasn't working.

Naruto eyes, tattoo's and whisker marks were glowing white.

_"What is this power? Is this…..Is this the Bijuu State?"_ Naruto was wondering and thinking at the same time.

**"Yeah it is kid. Did you really think that you and your wives are the first people to have been hosts of the Bijuu? Nope. Just take a look at the millions of people from all across the omniverse."**

Naruto did just that. What appeared before him was truly an amazing sight indeed. He saw millions of people from various shapes and sizes whose eyes and body markings if they had them, were glowing. (3) He even saw his wives who all smiled at him. The fact that he was not alone made him want to cry tears of joy and relief.

Naruto growled as he flew up to the sky. His eyes still glowing as he activated the chakra cloak for the first time and out from his body thousands of chakra chains erupted striking everyone and absorbing their chakra.

"You people wish to betray me? Then fine, betray me! Bust just know that I am the one that gave you everything!"

Naruto then with his eyes still glowing stared at the moon before using the Rinnegan part of his Bijuugan to pull the moons gravity. This would increase the pressure it had on the water and cause the tides to shift dynamically.

"What is Naruto doing?" Sasuke asked. "I could feel him sync into my own power but what is occurring unless…"

"Do you think it's the Bijuu State?" Hinata asked. "I know because the "clone" within me, whose name by the way is Selva told me about it."

"Fuck. Unless we calm him down, we're all doomed"

"We need to get to higher ground now!" Iroh shouted. "He is pointing towards the moon!"

"You don't think…" Sasuke started.

"He is planning on flooding Rien!" Yourichi shouted. She grabbed Hinata, Sasuke, and Iroh and using her extreme unrivaled skill in the secret art of shunpo, she managed to get to Mountian Olympus which was more than high enough to protect them. (4)

"What the, fuck?" Grimmjow said as he somehow walked towards the group. "I was tryn' ta train n' then I herd that the vilige was plannin' on overthrowin' Naruto."

"Really?" Asked Hinata. "So where have you been?"

"Hecudo Muendo. But there was nothin' ta do ex'ept eatin' an killin'." Grimmjow shrugged. "I wish ta be no part of that revolution. I woulda contacted you guys if I could but it wasn't happenin'."

"Are we really going to let Naruto destroy Rien?" Hinata asked.

"What can we do? Hinata, Naruto is pretty much the omniverse itself when he is in Bijuu State. There is nothing we can do to stop him. Let's just hope he comes to his senses."

Hinata let out a sound of defeat before Yourichi spoke. "Why should we help a country who is running on nothing but fear? The King was the most loyal a person could be and yet they betrayed that type of trust simply because their leader was stronger than them. Let Rien rot, they had it coming.

Sasuke nodded before adding. "I just hope Naruto will still see us that we are just as loyal to him as he is to us."

Hinata smiled. "Naruto loves us. And he would never do anything to harm us."

Naruto let out a roar that was plainly inhuman before he seemed to close his fist and pull towards himself. A huge shake like an earthquake was felt and seconds later a tsunami was upon the country of Rien.

It didn't take long of the effect to hit but luckily enough Sasuke, Hinata, Yourichi, Iroh, and Grimmjow were saved.

Naruto looked at the once proud country looking sad. His wives tried to comfort him but Naruto pushed them away.

"What if they are right? What if I am just a monster?" His voice cracked.

"You are not a monster. You are more human then any of these people will ever be." Yourichi said.

"Where will we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I have a safehouse in Fiore." We should go there.

"Sounds like it's the only option we have." Naruto sighed as he summoned a huge horse. "Get on." Naruto and the five people complied as Iroh directed them to that place.

Some few times later, Naruto entered the land of Fiore and were directed to a dojo there.

"It's not much, but it's good enough." Iroh said. "Make yourselves at home. I have tea brewing."

Naruto nodded as he went to a room downstairs in the basement.

_"When the time comes, I will absorb everyone's chakra in Fiore too. Nobody is safe from my wrath. No one."_

* * *

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

_"Maybe I should just seal myself away until the world forgets about me completely."_ Naruto thought.

**"I wouldn't if I were you."** Spoke a voice in his head.

"Whats the problem with putting me in a sealing state for hundreds of years?" Naruto asked.

**"More like your lifespan."** Datara warned.

"Does it even matter?" Naruto groaned. "Won't I just die soon anyway."

**"Of course not."** Datara replied.** "Since in order to minimize the trouble of finding one host after another."**

"Huh what do you mean?"

**"You have Uzumaki Vitality. By natural means you could live for a century and a half far surpassing that of any regular human."**

"Yeah yeah yeah. I knew that already." Naruto groaned.

**"Yes, but I as being your host also amplify your virtually. Wouldn't be surprised if you lived for several centuries or a couple thousand years even."**

"I fail to see the point because that just benefits you not me."

**"Whatever you say. After all this time you still to prove yourself as just a simple fucking kid. Its so pathetic is just fucking sad."**

Naruto exited the conversation as he stumbled upon an odd scene. Naruto was walking through the forest to clear his mind but didn't expect to be dealing with this. He herd a screech that almost bleed his ears.

"Alright little girl, just give us your money and we'll be on our way."

Naruto didn't really care, but he didn't have anything else to do so why not?

"Leave her alone." Naruto said growling.

"And what are you going to do, boy?"

"Just this, Bashio Teshin!"

Instantly, all of the thieves were hurdling towards Naruto who knocked them out with one punch one by one.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem." Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfella."

"Well, it's pretty late Lucy. Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I was actually on a mission to stop those guys." Lucy replied.

"A mission? "

"Yeah. These people have been causing trouble for a while now. As part of Fairy Tail, our key mission is to keep peace coming!"

Naruto was caught in an emotion of surprise. _"Fairy Tail?"_ He remembered that place. Laxus, Natsu, the love of finding his family. He had to meet them.

"You know of the place?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he grabbed Lucy's arm. "Lets go to Fairy tail."

Naruto looked at the great building and the Dreyar symbol on his shirt. "Its good to be back here." He murmured to himself."

"Hey Marakov!" Naruto yelled as he busted through the doors. "Where are you man, we have a shitload of stuff to catch up on!"

Naruto didn't get a reply which was odd.

"Yo, granddad? This better not be a fucking prank!"

Still no answer.

Naruto growled as he used his Bijuugan. He noticed several bodies laying on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said outloud after seeing that. The whiskered boy quickly then decided to doge the incoming lightning blast that was heading his way.

"Laxus?" Naruto shouted out.

Laxus stopped at looked as the his attack. "Cousin?"

"Whats going on here, and where the fuck is everyone, and why are some people here dead?"

Laxus smirked. "You were always the slow one Naruto." He said.

Lucy looked amazed as her friends and many other members of Fairy Tail ran into the scene.

"You know him, Naruto?"

"He is my cousin. We both are Dreyars." Naruto said looking at the lightning dragon slayer. "Tell me what the hell is going on or I will blast you to bits!"

"You really want to know?" Laxus said smiling. "I am forcibly taking my grandfathers throne, for he is more of a horse then a king."

Naruto pointed to the Dreyar symbol on his clothing. The yellow diamond was in the front and worn proud.

"You bring shame to the Dreyar family, Laxus."

Laxus seemed like he didn't care. "I am the one who will bring Fairy Tail back to it's former glory. It's been how long since I've seen you, kid, how old are you now?"

"Twelve." Naruto flatly stated before extending his claws.

"Old dog new tricks. Eh?" Laxus said as he prepared his lightning dragon's roar but he noticed a kunai being thrown his way. Of course since he was from Fiore which was the opposite of the world from the Five Elemental Nations and Rien, he has no idea what weapon that was. It further amazed him when Naruto appeared exactly where the kunai was and formed a Rasengan that was aiming for his gut.

"Whoa." Natsu and Gajeel said at the same time. He just hit Laxus.

Erza looked over at the orangehead. _"Just how strong is this guy?"_

Before Laxus could move he saw a raven with a slightly blue tint woman come into play.

"Naruto I could sense that you were in trouble. Fighting this guy I assume." Sasuke pointed to Laxus.

"Yeah. The guy wants to take over Fairy Tail, and quite frankly I could care less what he does." That statement surprises everyone in the room. "But I just wanna know if he is as power as he claims to be. I mean if he can't even defeat the deadlast loser, then how is he gonna stand a chance against Marakov?"

Laxus remembered when Naruto and him would often spar in their younger days. He considered him a deadlast loser not knowing that he was holding back.

"But you ARE!" Laxus shouted preparing to punch Naruto with an electric charged fist, only to have Sasuke intercept with her own fire technique. "Katai!" She shouted with the sound mimicking one thousand birds. It easily overpowered Laxus' own technique.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto said as he couldn't help but feel rage against Laxus. "You mages are no different then samurai, and the shinobi and those traitors knights! I will make sure that we take everything back because you don't deserve it!"

"Not again." Sasuke said as she saw Naruto's eyes and body markings light up. Once again a tailess chakra cloak formed around Naruto and thousands of chains erupted from him catching all mages that it could and stealing the chakra away from them.

The onlooking Fairy Tail mages seen that Sasuke was telling them to hide to a safe area so that they won't get hit.

After a few moments Naruto looked at Laxus but before he could do anything he stopped glowing and fell on his ass.

"Weirdo." Laxus said as he began to enter dragon force. "I am done playing with a kid."

Naruto smiled. "I have my own mode as well." Naruto said as he entered Sage mode.

Before anybody could do anything a roar and a huge creature appeared.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed. "One motherfucking problem after the other!"

"Oh shit!" Erza said as the mages tried to run away. "Not him!"

Naruto ignored Laxus as he focused on the creature, it was a black dragon.

The sage wasted no time. "Chōōdama Rasengan!" He shouted impacting the dragon actually hurting it a little which impressed well everyone.

_"He managed to scar him, even though legends say that he is supposed to be completely immune to chakra. There is no way I can beat him, this kid,"_ Laxus thought as he coutiuned to watch the fight.

**"You're not a human are you?" **Acnologia asked him.

"I am a Bijuu." Naruto replied before making two clones. "Senpō: Goemon!" A huge wave of boiling oil was heading towards the dragon, he barely dodged until Naruto yelled out a bastu which split the technique into several different ones. Several about at least fifty managed to hit the dragon. He roared in pain.

**"I have herd of tales of the Bijuu. But what is a kid to a dragon?"** It roared as it used his huge tail to knock Naruto into the ground in full force.

"I am afraid this is the end." Sasuke sadly stated as she studied the dragon with her Bijuugan. "His justu seems to be of the same element as Datara's and to top it all off it will destroy this island."

"It's not over. It can't end here!" Natsu said as he was crying.

"It never ends here." Naruto said as he and his four wives all hugged close together as the rest of the fairy tail group held hands. The mighty dragon prepared as the rest of the fairy tail his dragon's roar which seemed to destroy the entire island.

"The deed has been done." said as it flew away.

Zeref looked down from the island on a spaceship.

"Although the mages are no more, at least my revenge as been served. That boy, I can't believe he managed to erase the shinobi the samurai and the knights. But the mages as well, but at least the dragons like me are still alive (1)."

**"Yo Kid, wake up."** A voice said.

"Huh? Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked out loud. "Datara? Is that you?"

**"Yeah it's me and it looks like we're in a tough situation."**

"What is it you old coot?"

**"Just be glad that you and your wives and those mage pests are not dead. The black dragon of the aplocypse...Acnologia, attacked us just then. You gave it your all but he was just too powerful after having consuming the blood of thousands of other dragons. His roar would have destroyed the island if it wasn't for that one mage using a barrier from our energy. The downside is that the barrier is so strong that it freezes time until it gradually wears off."**

"So we're stuck in here until somebody from the outside breaks it? Why can't you? I thought you were god!"

Datara chuckled.** "But as a creation of the god and demons, I have to abide by rules. I can not interfere directly with the universe or the reality manipulation could cause this universe we're in to tear apart."**

"Argh! FINE! I guess I could link to my wives and we could all train then?"

**"Sounds like a good idea. And don't forget brat, You are not the only host that I or my memories have had to deal with."**

_"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while."_ Naruto mused. "Hey Sasuke, Hinata, Erza, Yourichi, can you hear me?"

They all seemed to respond and Naruto smiled.

_"This won't be so bad."_

* * *

There were several people elapsed in time. But after ten years, it was time for the Justu to end. And that is where our story continues.

"So what happened? We're not dead?" Natsu asked surprised.

"I had saved you all from impending doom by using Fearī Sufia." Mavis said. She then went on to explain the justu; what it does, how it works, the effects and downsides, including the apparent ten years they were frozen.

"No shit." Naruto thought. He noticed that he had gained animal like ears after training. Most likely an effect of the Bijuu. Not that he was complaining.

Naruto and the rest of the so called mages as well as his loyal knights were standing there as Romeo was smiling in awe.

"Well since you guys disappeared a shitload of shit has occurred. I don't even know where to start. Well firstly the world seemed to change once news of some 12 year old boy had defeated entire nations! He managed to get rid of the elite soldiers that kept them unique. From the Five Elemental Nations to Fiore to Rien. Due to this fact, many of the civilians feared people like that. And soon the way of chakra was lost as those people were hunted and killed or shunned for possessing their powers. So these people opted to live like regular people. Due to this the level of violence went down, which is a good thing from this and many people decided to spend their focus on the world and improvement. The Five Elemental Nations, Rien, Fiore, all of these places names were changed as they focused on their society. Rien became known as the United Kingdom, and the Five Elemental Nations broke into several smaller countries and Fiore as well. You could say that the world has certifiably became different. There are quite still a few people who are left however that can still use special powers."

"Really?" Naruto asked. He was disappointed that he didn't get to take back chakra of everyone.

"Yeah. These people are called mutants. They posses special genes that allow then to tap into chakra to use freely. But like I said. Hated and scorned. Even when they do good everybody treats them like they are bad. And then there are those who wanted to harness the special powers. Some scientist created objects known as devil fruit that forces the body to mutate and give them access to their chakra. But it does have downside effects. For one thing, the users can't swim. Why? I don't know but their body becomes immobilized when they are exposed to standstill water from the knees and up. And another, they often shorten the users lifespan."

"Hmm. Seems like humans can't live without needing to posses power and force."

"Yeah..." Romeo said as we was creeped out by the orangehead. "Piracy has exceptionally increased over these years as well."

"What about Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"Well like I said some boy managed to get rid of all the mages. Fairy Tail was losing money so they had to shut down. Howe-"

Before he could finish Natsu was trying to cut Naruto's head off.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS!"

Naruto dodged his punches easily as he responded. "More like you acting like a stunned rabbit while I was trying my best of fend off the dragon but nobody helped me. At least be glad this Mavis person saved your asses."

The members of Fairy Tail knew Naruto was right. He was trying his best while they did nothing.

Naruto then turned to Laxus. "And you treating your grandfather like shit because he was trying to protect your arrogant ass from killing yourself! I hope you feel proud you S-Class mage! You bring the Dreyar family to shame. You're just like your father."

When Naruto said those words Laxus couldn't help but feel slightly bad about himself.

"Maybe you're right cousin, but I just don't know how to make things right."

Naruto turned to him. "You don't have to because they already are."

Naruto then walked over to Erza.

"What is this?" The knight asked.

"I would like you to become my wife." Naruto said with a proud expression on his face. Erza blushed.

"Well, I don't know yet. Can we have a date?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course."

"So then. Are we going to stay here or can we get back to what I was trying to say?" Romeo asked annoyed.

"And what were you trying to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Fairy Tail may no longer exist, but there are mutants that do. There is a special school located in the United Kingdom (1) for mutants that will serve as a school and as a way to do missions. And apparently, there is something going on called the Grand Games which will give us a load of cash."

Hinata grinned. "Well I'm in. Naruto? Sasuke? Grimmjow? Iroh?"

"I am not sure if I can adjust to this lifestyle just yet." Iroh admitted. "But I am tired and I need to go back to my house because I am ten years late on bill payments."

Everyone laughed out loud as they started the trip back to the United Kingdom which used to be Rien.

Here we are back to Rien. Everything was different. Apparently Rien had been divided into several humdred instead of 6 sections or as the regulars called states. The flag was still there but as for the people who stood for it, not so much. Naruto has discovered what went on by consuming the soul of some random guy he found trying to mug a woman. He learned this, the new technology, how they treated these so called mutants, the piracy age, and the school for the mutants.

"First thing is. With these clothes I stick out like hell, although it doesn't matter as I have whiskers and fox ears and snake eyes and orange hair! Aww well I can at least be in style then huh?" Naruto thought as he went through the memories of what the people were wearing. Naruto decided on using the Bijuu clothes power and his former outfit was now a blue jacket with a hood with the Dreyar clan symbol red colored and located in front. It was prominent. He also wore some blue pants with seven red stripes vertically going sown them. Lastly were blue and red boots that went up to the lowest calf of his leg.

"Nice. Hey handsome." Naruto said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm, doesn't feel complete yet.." Naruto then had some goggles (2) that morphed on his eyes as a throwback to his child days. He also decided to wear some blue and red colored themed gloves to help him.

"Thats better." Naruto happily said. "Now to get accustomed with this world..." Naruto using the information of the bank account from the guy he absorbed earlier had decided on going on a shopping spree. Luckly for him the guy was rich, so Naruto went to the nearest gun themed store to try out some weapons. From there he bought pistols, grenades, sticky bombs, and several other weapons. Naruto also decided to invest in a cell phone.

"Well that only took a few hours. I wonder where Sasuke-chan and the others are..." Naruto asked no one in particular. He decided to temporarily enter sage mode to sense them.

"So they are at that school? Well guess I'll head there!" Naruto said as he wondered if he should carjack or simply use his skills to get there. Naruto decided the best option was to freerun. He ran at speeds that even anbu would have problems keeping up with and most would see just an orange blur to the ordinary human eye.

He arrived at a building that looked more like a castle. "Well, here we are..." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, over here!" Hinata shouted towards him.

"Well they guy who runs the school is a bit weird, but he allowed us to stay!"

"Thats great news!" Naruto said. "Although I personally would like to leave."

"No, you're staying here. I can sense the evil that is coming for us as a result of your foolishness!"

"Aww. I didn't know you cared!" Naruto shouted sarcastically.

"Not to mention I can feel the presence of the phoenix force here."

"Pheonix force? What is that?"

"Well lets say that a god and a demon had a forbidden relationship and they did the forbidden. They had one child. The creator of all living things in the universe, the dragon force. And another slightly younger child, the creator of all nonliving things, the phoenix force. Guess who the dragon force is?"

"….You?" Naruto asked. Datara nodded.

"Anyway I have a challenge if you're up to it. Do you think you can retrieve the Pheonix Force for me?"

"Thats all?" Naruto asked grinning. "Conciser it done."

"Good, the host of the Pheonix is in a man called Felix. You know what to do."

Naruto did a shushin and using the chakra sense he managed to find some weird man.

"Are you sure this is the guy?" Naruto asked unconvinced.

"Do you dare deify an omnipresent being like me on who is the host of his fucking sister is?" Datara growled.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the guy.

"Hey you!" Naruto called out.

"What?" he asked.

"Your name is Felix right?"

"And what of it boy?"

"You have something I want." Naruto said as he formed a Rasenshuriken and threw it at him. But much to his surprise he seemed to gain a fire body.

Using his sixth sense that was given to him by the Bijuu, Naruto discovered that this fight was going to be a lot more difficult.

"So your power is forced adaptation huh?" Naruto said as he formed five shadow clones which all produced different elemental versions of a dragon bullet technique. Water, Fire, Wood, Dark, and Metal were the ones Naruto decided to use.

Felix's power just simply couldn't adapt to so many different elements at once and he was defeated pretty quickly.

"Wow. This is just too easy." Naruto said while preforming handseals and saying. "Tamashī jokyo!"

The Pheonix was ripped out of Felix's stomach and was quickly sealed into Naruto.

"W-Where am I?" Spoke the Pheonix as if for the first time ever, it had no clue what just happened. "Who was powerful enough to pull me out of my host?"

"Nice to see you too, sister." Datara growled.

"Brother?"

"In the flesh."

"Something isn't quite right here. Your makeup is different. Why-"

Before Pheonix could respond further Datara extended a tail which transformed into a finger that touched it. Any regular or celestial would have been scorched but not Datara. From there Pheonix was able to look into the Dragon's memories all the way until now. After it was done Pheonix nodded.

"Do you think this boy could possibly..."

"Bring glory back to the Dragon and the Pheonix, I bet all my power and life on it." He growled.

"Very well then. I guess it's been so long since the stories of us merging when we have found the Kami is indeed true."

"His eyes." Datara paused. "When he entered that Sage mode of his and when he used some of my power...You could see the symbol of the cross (3) in them."

Pheonix's eyes widened. "Then we have no choice. We must merge our two powers together and return back into the original being. The great war is coming. My powers tell me so."

"Then lets stop wasting time and lets begin sister." Datara said as the both of them joined "hands".

Meanwhile Naruto felt like he was having a stomach ache.

"Did I eat some bad ramen?" He said as he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked clearly worried. Naruto shook his head. "C'mon, I'll take you to your room"

As Naruto entered the room he was pleasantly surprised. It was much bigger then any of the previous rooms thats for sure. There were a total of five rooms, . One for him and each of his wives although Erza hadn't officially agreed yet but that would change. Each of the rooms were costumier and they had a full bathroom and walk in closet. There was living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. The furniture was pretty cool too. It was already fully furnished, couches, tables, chairs. Naruto smiled. He could get used to this.

Well that was his thought before he threw up again.

(A little while later, unknown location):

"And according to reports Felix Blacksmith who was killed and apparently had the Phoenix taken from him by the ancient art of Justu which is nearly forgotten." Came the report of an anchor on the television.

"But you're still alive, yeah" Said a blonde person who was staring at a dying Felix. "So tell me, who was the person that did that to you?"

"His name. The fragment tells me his name was Naruto. He took all of my power, but fragments still reside within me."

Everyone has surprise in their eyes.

"So after ten years he has returned." A voice said.

"Not surprised eh Itachi?"

"He is an immortal Kisame. I am not sure why he dispersed for ten years but he is back now."

"So how old is this motherfucker?" Asked another.

"He should be about 22." Itachi said.

"So what is the point of this?" The same person asked again.

"We will capture him and use his limitless energy as a weapon to enslave the wold and finally bring peace." Spoke the man with freaky eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Hidian." Another voice said.

"I will fuck you up, by the will of Jashin! I will tear your limbs apart and-"

"How about the both of you shut the fuck up?" Spoke someone else.

"What the fuck? How did he get in here?" There standing in front of the Atakuski was a much older Kiba who was now able to ride on top of Akamaru who was as big as a bear now.

"And tell us, why shouldn't we kill you right here right now?"

Kiba smiled. "Because I fucking hate Uzumaki. And I trained and trained and trained until I couldn't train no more and I want to be the person who stops."

"Very well. The more the merrier. Get your robe on and join us at the table."

"Nagato!" Hidian shouted.

"Be quiet. Now lets discuss our plans on how to capture this boy."

Naruto who was listening to The next Episode by Dr. Dre decided that he was going to go on a mission today. He was known for completing the most missions in one day. How? Shadow Clones. This was preparing him for the grand Games however. He really, really wanted that money.

In order to go on a mission, Naruto would receive texts about the details and he would reply if he wanted to go on them.

"Another day another mission." Naruto grumbled.

He opened his phone and gasped. He almost dropped it.

* * *

Fucking faggots!" Were shouted by one Dreyar known as Uchiha Sasuke. She was fighting older looking versions of the sound four who were trying their hardest to keep themselves alive.

"Sasuke, please understand." Sakon started.

"Oh I understand." Sasuke said as she fired some icicle shards at all of them.

"We had to do this. Our curse seals-"

"I have Orochimaru's knowledge of all of them and his memories of all of you. The man was right about you all being traitors thats for sure." Sasuke snarled.

"Hiken!" She said as he appeared behind Sakon and delivered a fatal strike to both twins. He was oozing blood from his mouth as the great ball of fire ripped a hole in his chest to shreds as it melted everything inside.

The woman then turned her attention to the remaining members of the sound four. "I always hated that freak." Sasuke stated. "But you others deserve a fate that is worse then death!" She then begins to form a sadistic smile. "I think I will steal your souls to rest with mine for all eternity."

All of them looked terrified. Jibro attempted to form an earth dome to stop her, but Sasuke simply just shattered it with an Ice Punch. Kidomaru attempted to shoot webs at her but Sasuke burned them with this time a Fire Fist.

"I'll stop this pussymuncher!" Tatyua said as she summoned her flute but Sasuke wasn't having it. Using her speed she punched the shit out of her into another tree.

But something didn't feel right. "Hmm, according to Orochimaru's memories there should be another member, Kimmimaro. But where is he?"

As if on cue Sasuke had to doge bullets made of bone which almost hit her.

"Okay, so this guy seems to be more of a challenge. Now we're talking!."

Sasuke smiled as she prepared another Hiken but before she could do anything, she was entangled in webbing.

"Please listen to us, Sasuke." Kidomaru tried to reason with her.

Kimmamiro then entrapped Sasuke into a prison full of bone that was stronger then steel, but Sasuke wasn't having it. She unleashed a massive tiger shaped flamethrower which happened to destroy most of the prison before Kidomaru decided to take a chance and blurt out what he had to say.

"We are all prisoners!"

Sasuke paused for a few seconds before looking at him directly.

"Okay, my Bijuugan tells me that you are not lying. However, can you elaborate please?"

"What he means, jackass, is that we're all have been captured. Why? I don't know." Tayuta said rubbing your head. "You could have given me a serious concussion you bitch dyke!"

Sasuke snorted until she turned her attention back to them. "Sorry, it's just that with everybody betraying you left and right, you just don't know who to trust. So tell me you have any idea on how we are gonna get out of here?"

"Hell if I fucking know." The sailor mouth sound four member spoke. "I fell asleep like any normal night, and then I find myself staring at a motherfucking prision cell!"

"Thats interesting because the same thing happened to me." Sasuke responded.

Just then the door opened. Sasuke unleashed a load of killer intent that made the members of the sound four sweat.

"How nice to see you again, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke covered her hands with ice.

"You!"

We cut to another scene in the story, possibly a timeskip where we see a Naruto Dreyar running to aid Hinata in battle.

"I got here as fast as I could." Naruto said. "I received a message about a mission that Sasuke had gotten kidnapped!"

"Well yeah I received the same thing too. But don't you think it's a bit weird that it came from a restricted number and he texted us the address?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"You're absolutely right. Then that means the person who lead us here knows where Sasuke is."

"More like they have Sasuke. Look over there." Hinata pointed to a well known foe by this point in time who was wearing Atakuski robes.

"Kiba." Naruto snarled.

"Look if it isn't the loser who finally decided to stop hiding like a bitch." Kiba laughed.

Naruto was extremely angry and he couldn't help but let the beasts inside him influence him like this. His whiskers which were prominent on his face but still faded into the background became thicker and more defined. His hair became rigid and sharp, his fangs became more longer and sharper, his ears stood up straight, his nails grew until they formed claws. And his blue eyes became the Bijuugans.

"Guess what?" Kiba started as he pointed to a portal that allowed him to see Sasuke. She was tied up and unresponsive. "I could see why you liked her so much. Gods...her pussy felt so tight and soft...when I stuck it in, dear god it felt so fucking good I came in her on sight."

A chakra cloak for foul energy formed around Naruto. It resembled some kind of beast with a single tail. In a second Naruto had covered the distance between him and Kiba and clawed at his face sending him through several trees.

Kiba chuckled as he walked back after looking up at Naruto as if the attack didn't do much damage.

"How could you not have known that Kiba you just clawed was really Akamaru?" The real Kiba laughed. "You're slipping man."

Naruto growled as he was beyond angry by now. And the deadly chakra that was emitting from him was so foul it was causing miniature natural disasters and the entire vegetation to shrivel up and die.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT SASUKE IN FRONT OF ME LIKE SHE IS SOME TOY THAT YOU FUCKING OWN!"

Kiba knew that his ass was grass if he didn't get out of doge. But this was all part of the plan.

"You know, I am not sure why you are still a little kid after ten years. I bet my cock was more fulfilling then yours."

Naruto was getting ready to attack until a mysterious figure tried to attack him but Naruto turned around and roared which pushed him back thirty feet and knocked him out.

"You do have your uses after all Kiba." Spoke Nagato who appeared beside him.

"So this was a trap...you lead me here to get captured huh?"

Kiba laughed. "You're not as restarted as you look. Yeah, but hey after they finish doing only gods knows what to ya, I'll make sure I'll keep Sasuke satisfied for ya."

Naruto roared and was about to attack again but this time he felt his chakra being sapped from him.

"Heh. So this is the brat." Kisame said as he attempted to slash him with his sword Samehada.

Naruto wasn't having it. He extended his hand which became a chakra arm and grabbed Kisame and threw him to the ground.

"Not bad brat." Kisame said as he tried to use Samehada again but Naruto whose anger was clearly in control quickly used a quick spike of chakra. Before anybody knew what happened the sword began to crack until it finally...

"You broke my sword!" Kisame nearly screamed. "Okay brat that does it!"

Kisame preformed a handseal which caused the area they were fighting in to be filled with water. Naruto was now on top of the water before coming to an abrupt stop and smiling.

He gathered a bit of the chakra on his cloak and formed it into a ball which turned into a powerful lazier beam.

"So you are able to use a Bijuudama even in your one tailed state, amazing." Remarked Nagato who decided that he would trap Naruto inside of his chikabu tensei.

Naruto was growling by now instead of normal human speech.

Naruto quickly formed a chakra horn on his chakra hand and ran at Kisame. "Lariat!" He managed to get out of his mouth. Naruto struck Kisame that his entire chest was blown out.

Hinata wanted to keep watching, but she knew that she had a job to do. She quickly whispered and did the necessary steps to release all of the eight gates while also activating her creation rebirth. She then turned to Nagato who was amazed.

"Lets see how long you can keep those gates active little girl."

Hinata got into the Gouken fighting style and began going toe to toe with the Asura path. her fighting style was precise accurate and deadly. Even most Jonin couldn't have the skills to keep up with her for long.

"What are you planning to accomplish by capturing Naruto?" She asked.

"Simple. With that power under our control we will bring peace to the world. Nobody will challenge us."

Hinata grew angry. "So you plan on using him as your personal weapon?"

Nagato let a small smile show. "Exactly."

Hinata kicked the Asura Path up with inhuman speed. The kick enough already killed it she then turned her attention to the other paths and managed to destroy another three with simple punches and kicks.

One of the remaining bodies had seen that Naruto had decapitated one of their most preeminent members, Kisame.

"Looks like you win this round." He snarled as he left.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Hinata said as she tried to take a crack at the Deva Path, but was sent back with a huge gravity attack.

Naruto had finally calmed down to the point where he wasn't using a cloak anymore but his face and orange hair where still like an enraged beasts. He turned to Kiba who was surprised at his speed.

**"Where is Sasuke!"** He growled as he held him up by his collar.

"Riding my dick." Kiba said as he spat in Naruto face. In anger Naruto snapped his neck hard enough that Kiba's head was depreciated but then Naruto herd a simple laugh.

"How do you like those Naruto?" Kiba laughed darkly. "I used a combination of the substitution justu and transformation technique, but i made sure to coat it with my sent and chakra so you couldn't tell the difference!"

**"Give Sasuke back!"** Naruto shouted before firing another bijuuama that was fast and would have killed Kiba a hundred times over if he didn't do his replacement justu again.

"I am done playing with you!" Naruto said as he managed to gain control of himself. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" A huge forest of trees where erupted from the ground. And Kiba was trying his best to avoid them as well as making sure he wasn't being entrapped.

"Lets see Kiba if you are not only a bark but you have some bite too! "Shizton: Mori tanjō." The trees then started coming alive until they seemed to be miniature tree people. Kiba gulped. He ran away screaming trying to avoid the wrath of the trees.

Now that Naruto was back in control, he noticed that he could smell Sasuke and headed towards it.

What he found was his lovely wife tied up beaten and broken.

"Oh Sasuke. I am sorry for not protecting you." Naruto sobbed as he untied her and carried her bridal style. He smelled several other chakra signatures that were fadding and went to investigate. It was members of the sound four.

"Hinata!" Naruto called and she came running.

"Yes Naruto? Oh god-" She said as she looked at Sasuke's body as well as the sound four.

"Do you think you can heal them?"

"Yeah." Hinata said as she summoned some slugs who attached themselves to the bodies of great gingery.

Naruto then summoned some shadow clones which carried one person each and there they traveled alone into the school.

* * *

_**(timeskip: Xaviers School for gifted students, Des Monies, a few days later)**_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had a lot on her mind today. Kiba, Naruto, Atakuski. Naruto had previously told her everything that transpired when she woke up screaming but it took several hours and a whole lot of sleep to fully process it.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something, are you feeling better, whats wrong?" Sasuke said as both she and Naruto sat at their couch.

"I failed you." Naruto said as he held her close and sobbed. "I fucking fucked up." Naruto was weeping by this point in time.

"You can't change everyone, Naruto. Some people are born to be evil."

Naruto nodded but the tears still kept coming. "But he...that piece of shit, he."

"Despite what he may have told you Naruto he didn't do anything besides punch me in the throat."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Really? Then why say all of that horrible stuff?"

"Probably to get you mad. You should have seen yourself today."

Naruto let his head fall. "I still have failed."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"But I have a destiny." Naruto said as he cleaned his eyes.

"Destiny?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I have been talking to them lately." Naruto quietly whispered. "And they tell me of my destiny."

"Who?"

"Them!" Naruto said. "The Bijuu. The dragon and the phoenix. They, tell me things and I can't help but get angry."

Sasuke was confused but Naruto began to speak. "The Gods and Devils assume that they can create me and use me as if I am a fucking character in a damn soap opera? They forced me to make the planets, the stars, humans." Naruto spat the word humans with obvious hatred and malice.

"Well guess what? I will no longer be known as the deadlast and loser, and I will have my vengeance on the Gods and Devils that have forced me to act as their pet. My name is Naruto Dreyar, and I will be known as the man who completely defied the universe. If I have to kill everyone that stands in my way to prove to them then I will do it!"

"I am with you 100% Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile on her face. "We Dreyar will always stick together."

"Not all." Naruto spat as he remembered Laxus and his father with disgust.

"The plan is that once we become powerful enough we will travel to the state of Olympia where the only known portal for simple mortals to access Heaven is. In case you forget, you me and my wives are all Bijuu. Our main weakness is any kind of demonic or holy weapon. We suffer ten times more damage from a weapon or holy/demonic chakra then regular humans. So a scratch is equivalent to a stab wound and most of the time these weapons will often make me want to flee the area. According to Dragon, they can form a barrier and even strip me of their powers if they are strong enough or if I am exposed to them too long."

Sasuke nodded. "What happens if one does touch you?"

"Thanks to my sixth sense I can pinpoint an attempt, but I will often do a partial transformation."

"Whats that?"

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

Naruto then stood up. "The Atakuski, Equailist and even the Gods and Devils themselves who have created us, they will be put in their place! And nobody will ever hurt me or my loved ones ever again!" Naruto snarled as he looked towards the nearest object which was an old couch and smashed it to pieces.

* * *

_**(Later that night)**_

* * *

Erza Scarlet was walking to buy her something to eat when she saw a familiar orange haired boy.

"Hey Erza." Naruto smiled.

"Oh hey Naruto. Good to see you're okay after rumors spread about what happened." She said clearly showing sympathy.

"I have come to terms with it, but are you interested in going on that date I asked you earlier?"

"Well if you insist." Erza said as Naruto scooted over and motioned for her to sit down.

"Dinner is already paid for, you can have anything you want."

Erza blushed as the two started talking but it was interrupted by a blast of electric energy while some people dressed in suit like uniforms carried him away.

"Who are those people?" Erza asked Naruto.

"According to a resource, these people are the Equailsts. They hunt and capture mutants that they deem are dangerous to society even though we all know that is not the case as we all know they hunt and kill any mutants they can get their hands on."

Erza shook her head as he held Naruto's hand.

"According to that same resource, the leader is called Amon. And he comes from a place far away from here which is, admittedly less advanced then here."

Naruto then urged them to go back. "C'mon." Naruto said to Erza. "We've seen enough of this clown show. Lets go."

"It's been a nice date Naruto." Erza smiled as she lightly kissed him.

"Would you be interested in coming back to my place? I have a room for you!"

* * *

_**(Lemon! stay away kids! )**_

* * *

"Hell fuck yeah." Naruto groaned as Erza was bouncing on his erect dick. Naruto grabbed her hips and began thrusting in an upwards motion.

"Oh Naruto..." Erza moaned as she started to ride a bit faster making the bed creek with a sound.

"You like that you dirty slut huh?"

"Oh yeah I fucking love that."

Naruto used one hand to pinch your nipple.

"You slutty knight, you get hard when I touch you like this huh?" Naruto said as he turned his attention to the other breast which was feeling neglected.

"Oh Naruto." Erza groaned as the pleasure of an orgasm hit her like a bus.

Naruto followed but not before pulling out. "Open you mouth."

Erza did just that and then thats when Naruto let his own load out. "Swallow it." He commanded and Erza did just that.

"So, does this mean that you would like to be my wife?"

Erza cuddled against the Uzumaki. "I think it does."

* * *

_**(lemon end! come back kids!)**_

* * *

Back at the school everybody was whispering about Naruto and his wives. They know that Erza has joined their ranks.

"He is weird and amazingly strong." Nightcrawler spoke.

"Yeah and that power of his. Where does it come from?" Iceman asked.

"Who cares? He is smokin' hot though! But seriously, he is an an-ne-mial!" Kitty said.

As in on cue Naruto and his four wives all walked in. He cleared his throat and handed a piece of paper to Beast. "I am going on a mission." He said.

Natsu Dragneel was angry at the boy. First he destroys his guild and then takes away his family.

Natsu ran up to Naruto. "Fight me!" He yelled. Naruto simply opened his eyes and placed the salamander into a genjustu which froze and stunned him. Naruto simply walked around Natsu. Least to say the entire guild was in shock from the experience.

"Hey Naruto that was uncalled for." Laxus stated.

Naruto turned around. "Maybe it was, but what is a traitor have to explain to me anyways?"

"Can you for once in your life stop being a smartass?" Shouted Gray who had had enough of Naruto's rude behavior.

"I can't help sounding like a smartass when all I do is talk around dumbasses."

The entire school was in shock before Naruto dodged a beast arm from Elfman Strauss.

Having enough Naruto kicked him in his stomach which was hard enough to make Elfman cough up blood.

"My name is Dreyar Naruto, and I will be known as the boy who completely defyed the gods."

Jean Grey was standing over there watching the scene take place. She had received a huge fragment of the Pheonix Force from Felix as requested from Akatuski.

_"It will be interesting in seeing how you fare against me Naruto and a true host of the Phoenix's power."_ She thought, fully aware that Naruto would be able to pick on on her whisper if he said it out loud.

* * *

A single being that seemed to be the cross between a dragon and a pheonix were eyes awake.

_**"Because, he is Jesus. The man who destiny has foretold of."**_ Pheonix said.

_**"The man who will defy fate completely."**_ Datara said.

* * *

**Chapter 9: descend into madness!**

* * *

**Zoro: **This was written on June 6th in 2011 so almost three years ago so it's a bit outdated. This idea came to me after re-reading the manga (although this has happened in the anime I think.) I of course re-red and revised it to make it appropriate for a standard like mines and So lets see how everyone's favorite Uchiha is gonna handle this.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not a fool. Arrogant, and rude maybe. But he was not stupid, if the defenetion of the word was used correct.

"So, we meet again. Tell me, do _they_ know you're here?"

The figure who's turn it was to respond shook their head. Naruto Uzumaki laughed.

"You know, you're making a risky move coming here. You of all shinobi know how powerful I am. After all, you've fought me three times."

The figure tensed. They knew alright. The figure still did not speak.

Naruto continued to speak. "And you haven't won any of them. I mean sure you "won" the first battle. But you said I wouldn't be able to do something at the start and yet I proved it to you that I did. So you lost. "

The figure spoke this time. Just by the sound of the voice, it was a man.

"They don't need to know. The less people know about this, the better."

Naruto laughed again. "And I thought you were more dense then this. Tell me, you are not exactly here to start another battle with me again."

The figure tensed again before finally nodding.

"No matter how many times you try to deny it, you and I are the same. Trying to destroy Kohona because they feared you. You are like me. From the reason why we were both chosen to be Orochimaru's geuna pigs, to becoming part of the next Sannin. You can deny it all you want, but you are like me, Sasuke."

Naruto paused and chuckled he could see the figure getting angry. The blond simply exerted some of his wind chakra which made the Uchiha stop in his tracks.

"Just look at you. I see the way you act, suffering from Doujustu Madness, going insane- becoming more and more unstable by the day. By reluctantly focusing on trying to destroy one person, you have instead became them. Quite similar to how you and Itachi-"

"Don't you speak his name! Nobody, not even Kami himself is worthy enough to say his name!"

"My, my, my."

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"No, nothing. Tell me something _brother_, what have you been doing recently. You know, ever since your pathetic attempt to destroy the Gokage?"

"What does it matter to you? And you are no brother of mine!"

"But we are so alike..I like to think of you as my brother. We have the same eyes after all. So now that is taken care of, what have you been doing ever since your appearance in the Gokage summit? It's been six months."

The figure said nothing the head of the person lowered in shame. At this, Naruto let out a roar of laughter.

"I knew it! You have been the Akstsuki's pet for all this time? And with Madara himself no less? I always knew the guy was a freak. How far you've fallen."

At that moment the figure speed towards Naruto, and slapped him. HARD. You could hear to sound echo.

"I have not fallen far. I've been through shit that would make your stomach curl up! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD IT ALL! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYING THEY CAN RELATE TO ME! NONE OF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOTHING!"

Naruto didn't say anything. He again smiled. Before the figure could react, he grabbed their wrist revealing who this mysterious person was.

"They care a lot about you, Sasuke. It would be a shame for them to see you in such a state like this." As he said those simple words to the Uchiha, his world began to fall apart. He said nothing. The both of them looked at each other directly in the eyes. They then went their own way. Sasuke in his usual shushin of bird feathers, Naruto simply walked away.

"When we meet for the fifth and finial time, you're eyes and soul **will** be like mine."

Sasuke wanted to respond but he couldn't. He decided to leave it. After all, he wasn't one to think about things elaborately anyway, so why start now? When he would fight Naruto, he would skin him alive, castrate him, and leave him to rot in hell.

But he stopped thinking about that. Madara had summoned him again. It was time to fight Homura. One step closer to avenging Itachi. He smiled. But then frowned as one more thought came into his mind:

Naruto Uzumaki had won again.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: demon?**

* * *

_**hehee what can i say, my brain gives off ideas in the form of drabbles**_

_**maybe i will end up giving someone else inspiration**_

* * *

Annie groaned as she was in a stare down of the special tactics squad and its leaders. She however wasn't in the least concerned by them at all, no, what was making her blood boil was the dammed leader of the group somehow showing up.

"I am not surprised that you children failed." He stated as he stared Annie, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover down.

The way he said children made her really angry. But he was the leader. He was in charge. She couldn't talk back.

"But from the looks of it, the coordinate can't even control his power so he'll probably end up killing all of my men if we did capture him." The leader then chuckled as he lifted Annie off the ground by her throat before staring at her in the eyes.

His eyes glowed red and momentarily so did Annie's as well.

"This my friends is how you properly control a Titan."

Then as if by magic, he opened a portal to some kind of populated area.

By the looks of it, it wasn't the walls.

"Go. Destroy everything and kill everyone on sight. Don't stop until the whole dammed place is burned into the ground."

Annie was no longer in control of her body. Whatever the man had said to her she had better do.

She jumped through the portal and began to transform, but that wasn't the Female Titan that everyone was used to seeing.

Instead it was a wolf like creature. It didn't resemble a Titan at all except for it's immense size and power. A huge Black furred wolf with ten tails. It had a single eye with several rings and Tamatoe intersecting.

"What the hell is that?" Reiner gasped Bertolt was just as confused as he was.

"Oh so I guess Annie had been keeping secrets with you guys two. Remember sixteen years ago, that one fateful night about the original Titan?"

"Yeah." Reiner said not really understanding until the man laughed.

"That beast was truly immortal. The only way to defeat it was to seal it inside of a human host and guess who that host was?"

Both team mates of the blond had gasped as the leader continued laughing.

"At first when I herd of a human able to control titans, I couldn't believe it and I thought, hey, that might be a good way to get extra power on our side. But then when I remembered that we had essentially the power of a demon, I thought to myself why not?" He chuckled.

"But I don't understand, why are you making her attack our home? I thought-"

"I could care less about these backwards washed up apes!" The leader said. "That place, lets just say that I will have my revenge against it!" The leader laughs as a complete transformed Annie was tearing the village apart.

"At this rate the whole place will be reduced to ruins in just a few minutes!" Reiner shouted with hatred against the leader.

Everyone turned their attention to the portal Annie let out a sonic roar that caused an earthquake easily killing hundreds and destroying a huge portion of the village.

"Stop it!" Bertolt shouted.

"But why? The fun is just getting started!"

"I am serious! Tell her to fuckin' stop you traitor!"

Some members of the Human side scoffed at that. Traitors being betrayed, how ironic.

The leader smiled but his face was covered by a mask.

"I have had my fun. You can have her back now." He says as he does a weird handsign and all at once everything seems to stop.

Renier and Bertolt both wanted to punch the man in his face but right now they needed to get to Annie. They jumped in the portal that instantly transported them to the torn up place that was once their home.

"Hey guys.." Annie trails off. "How did I end up here?"

They say nothing.

"Did he manage to get the coordinate after all?"

"I mean that was our mission right?"

"What the fuck? How'd the fuck our village get destroyed? Did the Rouge Titan do this?!

Still neither say nothing.

It then takes Annie a few moments to realize what has happened.

* * *

When Annie awakens a few days after she feels very cold.

She looks to her now destroyed home in a tree that's a distance away.

She puts her head down as her last comforting friends come up to her.

"Don't beat yourself up, you were being controlled." Bertolt assured her.

Annie looked to a valley of hills. "Maybe, but I am still the monster that did it."

"Show them what Annie the human can do, not Annie the Titan."

She laughed. "If only it were that simple."

Before they could decide what to do next the same leader appeared with glee in his voice.

"Did you all enjoy the show? I would definitely buy a sequel!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Annie growled before she attempted to kill him but somehow, he was able to completely phase the attack through his body.

"I have plans to conquer the village. To do so, I am going to start a civil war and I need to form a special group of people that are more then capable of listening to my every command. I want you Annie, to join the SPARTANS."

Annie growled. "And what if I say no?"

The man laughed. "Well then, I guess I could take control of you and have you attack the walls. As a matter of fact those humans would be ecstatic to get their hands on you again!"

"Fine."

The leader nodded. "You will become both my sword and my shield. Here, take this." He hands Annie a pair of gloves and a uniform.

"What is this?" She asks.

"It's your outfit and gear." He explained. "The gloves function exactly like the 3DMG without the bullshit."

Annie shrugged as she put them all and instinctively pointed her hands in a spider man like motion. This caused the gloves to unleash a huge rappel of metal wire on a nearby tree.

The new outfit consisted of forest camouflage themed pants, long sleeved t shirt, brown boots, and a camouflage flack jacket with the isingia of commander on the left shoulder and the number 11 right below it.

"Now, where would you like your tattoo at?"

Annie paused before pointing to her right shoulder and a huge metal design that came fresh from fire was pressed into her skin.

"Welcome to the Spartan Corps, Commander of the eleventh division, Annie."

She felt her stomach fell.

* * *

_**poor annie! :-(**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Delicious Punishment**

* * *

attack on titan yuri oneshot

* * *

Annie knew Mikasa was there before she heard her footsteps or felt her icy gaze. It was always like this. Whenever Annie sought a little solitude after training, that dark-eyed girl would always find her. If she didn't know better, she may have said that Mikasa liked her. But she did know better. This was not a friendly rendezvous.

"What did I do this time?" Annie asked without turning away from the window. She was standing in one of the lesser-used storehouses on the Western side of the camp, watching the sun set over the distant mountains. Crates of spare weapons and uniforms surrounded her. The cloth that had been pinned across the window Annie had thrown carelessly over a stack of spare blades. Outside, the sky was a dusky red and the sun was slowly making its way lower in the sky.

Mikasa didn't answer. Annie hadn't expected her to. That girl was more the stoic type, preferring to stalk Annie like a panther and stare her down with those cold eyes before saying why she had come. There was the sound of footsteps moving closer, stopping right behind Annie. A gloved hand came up and brushed the stray hairs at the nape of her neck away. The touch sent shivers down Annie's spine. She knew what was coming next.

Hot breath on her neck as Mikasa's mouth brushed over her skin, up to her ear where she bit at her lobe. Mikasa's right hand gripped at Annie's shoulder whilst the other moved down to circle her waist and rest on the front of her stomach. Annie tried hard to regulate her breathing. She knew Mikasa would feel every breath and didn't want to give her any satisfaction.

There was a soft hum at Annie's ear and Mikasa said in a dark voice, "I said I didn't like you talking to Armin."

Annie snorted. "Since when do you control me?"

Mikasa's hand moved off of Annie's shoulder and onto her chest. "I don't. But you won't talk to him again." Her fingers found the buckle on the strap across Annie's breastbone and flicked it open.

"Hm." Annie bit her lip as Mikasa began to slowly undo the top button of her shirt. "Because your way of punishing me is such a horror- Ah!" She gasped aloud as Mikasa bit softly on she side of her neck and sucked the tender flesh.

She was working swifter now, undoing the buttons of Annie's shirt with an ease that came from many nights' practice. This was not the first time she had done this. It would certainly not be the last.

Her bra was more of a nuisance. Mikasa sometimes ripped off Annie's entire shirt so that the bra could be removed too and she was laid bare. That evening, though, she was not so patient. She gripped the fabric in her fist and wrenched it upwards, over the soft flesh of Annie's chest to sit up on her breastbone. At the harsh touch of her bra and the sudden exposure to cold air, Annie's nipples sung and popped forwards.

One of Mikasa's hands lifted up before pressing down on Annie's sternum, the other rested down on her hip. Her mouth moved up her neck to kiss at Annie's jaw. There was the brush of teeth. Annie moved a strand of hair out of her face and arched her body into Mikasa's touch in an effort to get things moving.

Mikasa's leather glove was rough on Annie's breast and made her nipple throb in excitement. The grasping fingers left pink marks on her pasty flesh. There was another bite at the back of her neck, making her whimper. Mikasa's other hand dipped down Annie's hip and round the front of her thigh. She brushed upwards, touching Annie through the fabric of her uniform and making her growl in annoyance. Too soft! Annie needed direct contact! She rolled her hips forward in frustration.

"Impatient," Mikasa chided at Annie's movement.

"Yeah." She pushed her hips forward again. "Come on."

"No." Mikasa lifted her hand entirely off of Annie's crotch to rest at her hip again. "You need to suffer for what you've done, Annie."

Annie growled and then groaned as both Mikasa's hands moved over the bottom of her stomach, thumbs pushing under the belt there and digging into her muscles. She eased open the buttons on Annie's trousers and pressed a thumb to the flesh revealed for just a second before drawing back. Annie hissed and reached back to grip Mikasa's hair. Her fingers tangled in the black tresses and pulled at her in an effort to get her to go faster. Harder.

But Mikasa's hands just gently brushed down Annie's legs to rub at the belts of her uniform. Annie was so tired from a full day of training, even these chaste touches were sending waves of pleasure through her body and making a steady heat grow in her belly. She needed Mikasa to stop playing around!

She moved up Annie's legs, round to squeeze Annie's ass whilst kissing the back of her neck. Then over to her stomach. Up to her ribs, stopping just before reaching her breasts. Lifting up. Passing featherlight touches over Annie's chest so that sweat was beading on her forehead and her legs were beginning to quiver softly and she felt she'd go crazy if things didn't pick up soon.

One of Mikasa's dark fingers hooked at the front of the belt at Annie's hips. She pulled upwards slowly, revealing the pale skin and blonde hair peeking from Annie's open trousers. Her other hand moved up to rest on the side of her chest, moving forward slightly to finger soft flesh.

"Annie," Mikasa muttered.

"Y- Yes?" Annie stumbled over words, her eyes focussing on Mikasa's hand in front of her hips.

"Will you stop talking to Armin?" Mikasa's voice was muffled. Annie could feel hot breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers up her spine. Her neck was so sensitive. Each touch and breeze and bite had her body quivering and her heart thumping harder than ever in her chest.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands in Mikasa's hair. "Fine!"

"Good."

That was all Mikasa needed. One hand moved to grip Annie's breast, the other forced itself into Annie's uniform and between her legs. It was hot and moist. Annie spread her legs a little, allowing Mikasa easier entry. Her fingers curled against Annie, stroking and moving in circles over her. When Mikasa's thumb rubbed Annie's clit, she gasped and reached down to grasp the darker girl's wrist. Pressed her forward. Urged her onwards.

Mikasa's fingers curled forward into Annie, twisting and twirling inside of her. Moving out to brush over her and rub her clit. Back in again to curl around and stroke her. Annie's legs gave way and the two sank to their knees. Annie's mouth was open in a silent scream. Sweat poured down her face. Behind her, Mikasa bit and sucked at her neck in the way she knew would make her whimper and twitch even more.

Annie's entire body seemed to fill with heat at Mikasa's touch. She quivered and gasped Mikasa's name. Slipped into the dialect of her distant village, spitting out swear words and curses as Mikasa's fingers moved inside of her. She ground down against the gloved hand beneath her. Shuddered. Collapsed forwards in a sweaty mess.

Mikasa leaned back. Annie looked up through half-lidded eyes and a veil of sweat-coated hair. She shuddered as Mikasa leaned forward over her. One gloved hand gripped her chin and made her looked upwards into that familiar face. Such dark hair. Such deep eyes. Such full lips hiding harsh teeth. Mikasa held up one hand and her fingers glistened in the light from the window. Her dark lips wrapped round one of her own fingers, sucking with a look of rapture on her face. Annie felt a lurch in the bottom of her stomach. She opened her mouth willingly when Mikasa moved her down hand to her lips. Annie tasted delicious on this girl's skin.

Annie was exhausted already, but Mikasa wasn't ready to stop. She reached to the mounts on the belts at Annie's thighs and undid them, letting them fall loose. Then she tugged off Annie's trousers without the slightest embarrassment.

There were pink lines over Annie's pale skin from where her harness had dug into her that day. They would fade by morning. Mikasa rubbed her fingers over them briefly, making Annie shiver.

Her hand wrapped around Annie's shin, lifting her leg into the air and placing it against her shoulder. Mikasa moved over Annie, one leg on either side of her and their eyes on each other.

She ground down against Annie. On the floor, the blonde girl moaned and moved upwards, but Mikasa forced her back down. She was the one in charge and she wouldn't let Annie think otherwise. Her hips set her own pace, grinding against Annie's bare flesh so that the friction of Mikasa's rough uniform had the blonde girl sweating and jerking upwards.

Mikasa huffed and breathed heavily, her own eyes darkening with lust. Her fingers tightened on Annie's leg. She turned and planted a surprisingly soft kiss on Annie's skin. Her cheeks were flushed darker and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

Annie's hand tangled in her own hair now. She gripped her fringe so hard it hurt and stared upwards. Mikasa's hair fell into her face, fluttering with each harsh pant. Annie thought Mikasa was as striking in that moment as she was when she was in the air. She did not find Mikasa beautiful in the traditional sense, but there was something in that girl's appearance that had her turning her head. A strange, bestial ferocity and determination. A cold perfection. Something placing her above others.

If Annie didn't know better, she may have marked Mikasa as a shifter.

She turned over and stifled a grin into the floor at that idea. Then a particularly vicious thrust had her almost screaming into her fist as she reached another shuddering orgasm. Above her, Mikasa thrusted again and again until she too hunched over and hissed as waves of pleasure overtook her.

Outside, the sun had dipped behind the mountains so that the entire world was a soft to purple. Annie lay on the floor panting as Mikasa kneeled over her.

She let her leg drop. Mikasa leaned down so that their noses were brushing against each other.

"Will you promise never to speak to Armin again?" she asked.

Annie blinked slowly. "Of course not."

"Then I'll have to punish you again."

"Good."

Mikasa paused. She pressed her lips forcefully against Annie's. She tasted of sweat and rust and leather and Annie pulled her closer, ready to consume her. Not beautiful in any way Annie would have considered normal, but a taste that hooked her and had her heart beating and her brain spinning and her body itching for this girl's harsh touch. It wasn't love or even liking, but it was certainly something she needed. These nights kept her going. It would be a shame when they had to stop, as she knew they must.

* * *

**Chapter 12: best saved for dates**

* * *

ANOTHER attack on titan yuri oneshot

* * *

You decide you like what Annie showed you.

You don't say as much to her afterward (not that she questions it after the performance she pulled from you), but you begin to do a little research on your own. It's not that you've never heard of people being tied, of ball gags and blindfolds and—your face goes the lightest shade of pink when you discover them—collars. You just never thought you'd like that sort of thing.

All of the websites you find on the subject stress two things: trust and communication. It's enough to make you snort because there's been a short supply on both since you and Annie first met, but that didn't seem to stop the whole thing from making your legs shake.

So you decide, to hell with those sites, and begin browsing online shops instead. It's more than a little daunting once you settle in because there are hundreds of different products, all offering a myriad of uses wrapped into one candy red vibrator or set of cuffs and tethers. You aren't really sure how to choose (you aren't even sure how much of this you'd like, and that's not even accounting for what Annie would appreciate), but you do know where to start.

The blindfold is a must; you wouldn't miss the chance to leave Annie as helpless and unaware as you were when she suddenly pressed a bullet vibrator between your thighs and you jerked nearly out of your seat.

And on that train of thought, you decide to invest in a pair of cuffs and tethers so she's just as stuck as you were, but from there you stall.

There are so many options, and you don't know exactly what you want to do to her besides. There's a level of planning that you've never had to do before when it comes to BDSM, and you can't find the answer on any informational site you've looked at. You think you could just do what you usually do, but you think more of the same makes the blindfold and cuffs seem a little frivolous.

You wonder if Annie went into it having a plan, and decide, yes, she must have. Everything had been methodical, exact. She must have had some idea of what she was going to do to you, but this is your first time doing anything of the sort. You've got no guide, and you certainly aren't going to ask her for help.

So you decide, while looking over your online cart, to throw in an erotic novel about a three girls in a BDSM relationship. Then you check out and close your laptop, very pleased with yourself.

The week passes without a word from Annie. It doesn't surprise you, nor does it really bother you. You don't keep tabs on each other because when it gets right down to it, you've got no obligations to each other. You know if you text her she might answer, but you've ignored enough of her texts to know she won't think twice about trashing the message if she doesn't feel like coming over, and something about that is almost comforting. It means you'll have time to learn her trade before you see her next, and she won't think a thing of it.

When your package comes, you tear it open and begin to inspect your new gear with scarcely hidden excitement. The cuffs hold better than you thought but are easy latching. It's more of a struggle to undo them when you're wearing them than it is if you aren't, and that gives you some comfort. The blindfold is mostly plain, a simple red sash that is thick enough to leave you in the dark, but it serves its purpose. And the book is a small paperback with a discrete enough cover and title (Chained in thin black script against a red background).

You start on the book immediately, and by the end of the day you've read nearly a third of it and are almost embarrassingly aroused by the mediocre writing. You finish the night with fingers between your legs and a couple scenes from the book drifting through your thoughts, but afterwards you aren't sure how they would work because there's only Annie and you, and these scenes involve three people.

You continue reading the next day, but work forces you to pause, and in that time, you almost start to regret your choice with Chained. It's given someinsight, but you still aren't sure how to incorporate that into your meetings with Annie.

Still, when you come home, you bundle up in bed and pick up where you left off, only to be stopped when your phone buzzes and Annie's name flashes on the screen.

Hey, it reads. Are you busy?

You think, I'm not ready yet, but your stomach is doing flips at the thought of having her over now. There's a familiar heat in your gut, and you think that Annie's fingers—or better, her mouth—would be much better than your own tonight.

So you close your book and text her back: No I'm not. You should come over.

She shows in twenty, but by then you've already tucked your book and gear away in the top of your closet and the two of you fuck on the couch until you're scratching lines into her shoulders from the way her thumb presses against your clit. You pay her back in kind, but as she jerks against the flat of your tongue and tangles her fingers in your hair, you find yourself just a little disappointed she didn't bring her stuff with her.

Afterward when you've both had enough and she starts dressing to leave, you think about mentioning you want to try something with her, but by the time you get your words together, she's already out the door and you're left alone.

You try not to let it bother you and tuck yourself into bed with your book. You read until about the halfway point and then set it down for the night, turning off the light and pulling the covers up to your neck.

Things pick up at work after that, and your evenings are split between visiting with Eren's family and meeting up with the friends he's made at his new university. Armin also stops by to tell you all about his new story idea (and watch a few episodes of Breaking Bad with you), and so your book and things stay tucked away in the top of your closet—but that isn't to say you don't think about them occasionally during the days.

Finally you get the chance to come back to your story and end up reading the rest of it all in one go on Saturday night.

It leaves you unsurprisingly hot, but more importantly, it leaves you thinking about the scene between only two of the characters. The third was thinking about ending the arrangement, and the other two had gotten together in the meantime and tried to make due without her. They had been hurt by her missing presence, but you thoroughly enjoyed the scene. You think about you and Annie slipping into the roles and come apart to the image after some hurried pressure to your clit.

Afterwards, you open your laptop and return to the shop you'd used before, picking out just what you need to make your fantasy a reality. Then you check with your cuffs and do a bit of creative engineering with the desk in your bedroom.

And then you wait.

You were tempted to go for the express mail to get your order back to you faster, but in the end you couldn't justify it enough to pay the extra twenty bucks for overnight shipping. So when your package arrives four days later, you've had plenty of time to think long and hard about what you would do and how you'd get Annie to go along with it.

You text her on Friday. Hey, do you want to come over tonight?

It takes a few minutes to get a response and you almost get worried she was ignoring you.

Yeah sure. Be over soon.

You smile and reply: I want to try something while you're here.

Her response is almost immediate. Hmm?

You'll see. Just come over.

You end up standing in front of your closet and debating changing for fifteen minutes before you finally let out a sigh that's all nervous energy and pent up frustration and decide that your simple black underwear and dark tank are fine, that everything's fine, that it's all going to be fine.

Annie arrives a little over a half hour after you text her, and she's dressed casually, nothing but a pair of skinny leg jeans and her usual hoodie. Her hair is up like it normally is and she's on her phone, texting someone when you open the door.

"Sorry," she mumbles, tucking her phone away after she's finished her message. "We were watching Forgetting Sarah Marshall and I barely got out before they put on 50 First Dates."

You nod, a little stiffly, and let her in, closing the door behind you and bending down for a quick kiss. She wraps a hand around the back of your neck and pushes up against you, catching your lower lip with her teeth when you start to pull away.

"What were you talking about?" she asks, and she doesn't even need to clarify.

You shift a little, and then swallow your worries, pull her by the hips so you can lean against the back of the couch, and kiss her again. She parts her lips for your tongue and slips her hands up from your shoulders to cup your face, pulling you down to her level. You've only barely got the sense of mind to grope around for the collar, laid across the top of the sofa, and reach up with both hands to hook it behind her neck.

She stops at the sound of it snapping into place and pulls back, looking down at the piece of black leather, and touching the metal ring at its front with a hand. The confusion withers from her face quick enough, and instead she looks at you with the faintest of smiles.

"Is this it?" she asks.

"Yes—no. There's more." Your heart is thumping in your ears, and its more difficult than you'd care to admit to keep her gaze.

"Oh," she hums, and then sets her hand against your hip, waiting.

You lean back over the couch and grab the red sash from the cushions. You bring it up, holding it between your hands, and when Annie doesn't say anything, you set it over her eyes and tie it behind her head, pulling her hair out while you've got your hands back there.

Then you take her by the ring of the collar and pull her back into you, one hand snaking up beneath her hoodie and the other hooked at her neck, and kiss her fumbling lips until you're breathless and barely feeling any of the nervousness from before.

She's starting to twitch at the feel of your fingers dancing over the fabric of her bra, and you do her the favor of pulling the thick hoodie up over her head and revealing the sandy colored cami beneath.

You like the collar, like the way you can pull her into you whenever you want or give yourself a moment to watch her face twist ever so slightly at the insistence of your fingers. You do both, setting your lips against hers and kissing her almost languidly before suddenly slipping your hand beneath the silk of her bra and pulling back to watch her bite her lower lip when you rolling your pads over her nipple.

"There's still more," you tell her when she lets out a soft breath of pleasure and starts to really lean into you, the sensations going straight to her legs.

"Show me already," Annie breathes.

You stand up and take her by the collar, leading her around the couch and towards the bedroom, and she stumbles along after you, taking short strides because she can't see a thing.

It makes you want to get her inside already, makes you want to bury your head into her neck and bite until there are red marks from your teeth.

You pull her into your bedroom and slide in behind her, walking her to the desk opposite your bed and leaning down to tell her, "Bend over."

She hesitates, but you've got a hand between her shoulder blades, and you start applying pressure until she's forced to go, bending at the waist carefully until she's got her elbows on the plane of your desk. Then you reach over her and pull her wrists into the cuffs, securing them on her, left and then right.

The cuffs are tied to the tethers, which are knotted and held between the desk and wall with about a foot of space between them. You've tugged on them a bit, and they didn't move much when you tried it, so you don't think Annie is going to have much more luck.

"You've done some shopping," she says, her voice quivering. It's a good quiver, a kind that usually means she's about to come undone on your fingers, and you feel all the more confident for it.

"A little," you agree, wrapping your arms around her waist to undo the fly of her pants and leaning forward to scrape your teeth over her shoulder blade. She grasps the tethers as you draw back to pull the denim down to her ankles.

She lets out a little puff of air and tips her head forward when you splay a hand on the desk and press yourself up against her, slipping your other hand beneath the band of her underwear and seeking her clit. She shudders and pulls against the cuffs, but you just lean forward and bite the curve of her neck, your fingers working slow circles on her.

Annie shakes and sighs, but you're not giving her nearly enough for her to get off. You're getting wet though, and when you dip your fingers down lower, you find her in much the same state.

Good, you think, pulling your hand from her underwear and stepping away from her.

She raises her head and asks, "Mikasa?"

You ignore her, and slip out of you underwear, reaching for the harness laid out across your bed. It hooks around your waist and thighs, and you slip it in and let out a little sigh at the feel of it within you.

Then you come back to Annie and spread a hand across the curve of her butt, hooking your fingers in her underwear and pulling down just enough so you can see her, just as wet as you thought. You press the end of the strap-on against her, and she stiffens for just a second before you push into her.

She lets out a small sound of surprise, and you pull out and sink back into her again slowly.

"Oh," she says.

You set your hand to her hip and another to the dial at front of the harness, turning it on with a simple click. You shudder as it turns on, a soft humming accompanying Annie's surprised, "Oh."

You push into Annie, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. She shivers, arches, and lets out half breaths that turn into heavy pants, and all the while you're stuck somewhere between closing your eyes and losing yourself in the sensation and keeping your eyes open to see her writhe, gripping at the tethers or twisting her head to give a little cry.

You had thought about buying her a gag to pay her back, but now you're glad you didn't. She's struggling with her voice, making little shuddering breaths and then suddenly hissing out fuck, and all the while you keep pushing her along until her hands are shaking and her knees threaten to buckle.

And then you lean forward, the vibrator working against your clit at the angle, and slide your hand along her hip to press your fingers between her thighs, working her there with all the fervor you're using to thrust into her. Her thighs go rigid with tension and she pushes herself up onto her toes, and you just keep on and push her all the way.

Annie comes with a cry and then all the tension bleeds from her at once and she sags onto the desk, but your orgasm doesn't come until you grind down against the vibrator and then its all bright lights and electric pleasure shooting right up your spine.

You barely keep your feet, both hands falling to the desk to keep you steady as you ride out your orgasm. It leaves you breathless, and you drop to an elbow, so close you can her Annie taking in long, deep breaths.

"Mikasa," she says, breathing hard still.

You let out a little breath to let her know you hear her, and reluctantly start to pick yourself up. She doesn't try to compose herself, hair disheveled from the motions of your thrusts.

"Is that a doubl—"

"Yes," you cut her off, if only to turn the strap-on off. It dies with a quick click, and you stand up and balance yourself with help from the desk before pulling out of Annie, the vibrator slick from use.

It takes a long moment for you to recover enough to realize she's still blindfolded and cuffed to a desk, but Annie doesn't seem to be in any hurry to get up, and you like the look of her down there enough to not say anything about it.

"I should probably go," she says suddenly.

You press your lips into a hard line and then say, "Okay."

You begin to undo the latches, and when she's free, she straightens carefully and then turns to you, pulling the blindfold up over her forehead instead. You turn to look elsewhere and wish she would keep it on. You hope she doesn't realize you're disappointed.

But instead of making for the door, she reaches behind her neck and undoes the collar. Then she takes you by the hem of your shirt and pulls you closer. The collar snaps around your neck as she leans up to kiss you, nipping at your lower lip and running her nails over your shoulders.

"But Reiner and Bertholdt are probably still watching 50 First Dates," she says as she pulls away, smirking somewhat. "And I'd like to make use of this." She pulls on the collar.

There's something like relief that rushes through your veins. "Buy your own," you say, and she kisses you hard and pulls you down against her.

* * *

**Chapter 13: titans**

* * *

**_this story was inspired when i had picked up attack on titan for the first time_**

_**just a little brain dump**_

_**some ideas in this story will be used for road to ninja**_

* * *

**I:**

**Truth.**

* * *

Annie was running at a steady pace. Well not really to the other members of the military who were having a hard time keeping up. It was two days now of nonstop running and everyone was tired. Luckily they didn't have to worry about hunger much due to Annie hunting and often stopping by a creek for a drink and thats when the others would take a drink too.

"Annie, (huff) can (huff) we (huff) PLEASE (huff) take (huff) a break?" Armin said.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that the runt of the pack would have a hard time keeping up?" She snickered.

"We're almost there and besides, like I said, you didn't have to follow me."

"Like we are really going to let you get away!" Eren said. Apparently that had motivated him to catch up to her.

"Cry me a river. I think you have established the point that I am a monster, a traitor, a, well every negative word that you could have possibly called me."

Mikasa then speed up and now the three of them were neck and neck almost as if they were racing each other.

"Yes and we are going to continue until you answer for your crimes, weather it be interrogation or death."

"You people...are really boring." Annie said in her usual bored tone before increasing her running pace that put her at least a yard in front of the group of pursuers.

"You all are a bunch of persistent ones." Annie couldn't help but comment as she saw they were still following her.

"We should be here." Annie thought as she stopped. This wasn't her village but rather a military base for the people of her village. But it looked abandoned and even more odd, destroyed. Upon closer inspection she smelled something, it was rotten and foul.

The rest of the group had noticed she had stopped and were now watching her every move. Annie hated it. Eyes watching every action she does. As if she was some animal. As if she wasn't human. As if...she was a monster.

"What..the hell..." Annie trailed off as she uncovered the source of what she smelled. Pieces of flesh were hanging off of the body and flies were buzzing around it. She could barely identify whose body that was.

"Hakkus? Is that you?" Annie asked surprised that this once proud warrior was now a fallen dying spirit.

"Annie..." The voice said. By this point in time Eren, Mikasa, Levi, and Armin were right behind her.

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

"It was them...the fucking...those dammed...Arnilaxians...they ambushed us...killed and ate us all..."

"And the humans say we Titans are the problem." Annie snickered lloudly before a thought came across her brain.

"Where is Marwin? Your brother?"

"I don't know." He admits. Annie lets out a sigh before another horrid thought escapes her brain.

"Where is _my_ brother?"

Hakkus's eyes widen for a moment.

"Othello was here, but..."

"God..don't tell me he's..."

"No he isn't he is over there, he's been in a state of shock since it happened."

"Do you know how long ago this happened?" Annie asked.

"I'd seen the moon raise twice after that cursed day."

Annie nodded before going to a small condensed rock.

"Othello? It's me Annie. Your sister. Please say something."

Annie was talking to a short brown haired boy with an oval facial structure. His eyes were blue but not the kind of blue like hers. More darker.

"An...ie?"

The boy quickly hugs his older sister.

"C'mon. We need to go back to the village. Hop on my back." He did as he was instructed. Annie could feel the boy shaking and twitching.

She turns back at the members of the military. "Well change of plans. I was going to stop here and call it a day, but it looks like this safe house has been neutralized so we're going to have to travel until we actually reach the village which is another days worth.

Annie herd some noises and groans and after seeing what happened to her fClanniora ds and brother she just wasn't having it. "Fine. We can stop here. God, why are you humans so weak?"

"It's not our fault that you're a monster." Mikasa retorted.

"Whatever." Annie responded as she decided to leave the group before they started moving with her again.

"God what the hell? Haven't you fuckers ever herd of personal space?"

"Sorry but I am not trusting anything that comes out of your mouth." Eren said. "You could say one thing and very well mean the other."

Annie growled. Her patience was running beyond thin. "Don't you have other things to do?"

Annie decided to leave. _"Fuck this. Fuck them. Maybe I should just leave. Run away in the middle of the night but my brother. I guess I should talk to him. So many things have happened since I left? How many things..."_

"Hey Othello."

He looks up at Annie. "Oh hey Annie. It's been five years."

"Yeah. I noticed how old are you now?"

"Nine."

"Really? Tell me, what happened while I was gone?"

"They tried to invade us. But we managed to put them back and I just don't know why. But they said that they were looking for you. And we told them that you were not here. But then they tried to destroy the village anyway."

"I see."

"Where were you Annie? We needed you!"

"I was trying to take care of business."

"It doesn't seem like that. Whats with the humans?

Annie began to get a headache. "Look it's complicated at the moment. Do you have any idea what you are going to do when we get back to Clanniora ? Are you going to stay in school or join the military?"

Othello froze and looked at her in the eyes. "Yeah. I only want to do it so that I can be strong enough to defend this place and maybe, just maybe I can become the leader and that way everyone will stop disrespecting me and you!"

Annie admired his brothers pure heart and determination. But in order for him to stand a chance in the real world, she had to be real and thus honest.

"To be honest if you really plan on being a member of Clanniora's military you stand no chance in survival.

"I know that. Thats why I wanted to ask you if you would..train me please?"

"I don't know...I mean we should probably get back."

"Please. At least the basics of whatever. For me please?"

"Fine." Annie gave up. "But before we begin, can the rat that is hiding please come out now?"

_"Shit."_ Eren thought. Before coming out of a hiding place behind a huge rock and some trees.

"Eren, why are you eavesdropping on me and my brother?"

"Well...it's just that..."

"Spit it out bastard."

"Like I said, I don't trust you."

"Well that much is obvious. But there is obviously something more.

"I just want answers okay?"

"And why should I give you answers to something that you probably don't even care about? I mean after all, you said you wanted to purge the world of them right?"

"Yes, but you came into our home, killed thousands, and..and..."

Annie looked and him. "I wanted your blood."

Eren looked confused. "What?"

"Just a pint of it. Thats typically how much you give whenever you participate in blood donations."

"Okay, but I still don't understand why."

If Annie would allow herself to, she would have facepalmed at that very moment. "Sit."

He sat beside her brother. Othello scooted over a few inches.

"A long time ago there were a bunch of scientist that worked for a group called NATO. This group was created with the sole goal of having all of the human race unify together in peace. So they started brainstorming and thought, what if they forced all of mankind to work together and come under a single empire?"

Eren was paying attention. "It wouldn't be true peace if they were forced to do it though."

"And thats part of the reason why it was so fucking stupid. But I digress.. Anyway so this was the deal, they somehow managed to manipulate every country into letting them examine their necular weapons. If you don't know what those are, lets just say that they were massive rockets that had the power to destroy entire countries. When they did this, the scientist began to steal many of these weapons and eventually collected enough that they alone were able to overpower just about anybody. Soon they broadcast their message all around the world saying that if the leaders didn't give up their positions to them for the greater good, they would destroy their country with these weapons."

"And? What did they do?"

Annie chuckled. "What do you think they did? They refused and soon the planet that we were on was destroyed. Those same scientist knew that they fucked up so the built ships to go to another planet."

"What happened after that?"

"Apparently the planet that we had chosen had guest that did not have a lot of hospitality. They soon kidnapped some humans and through an unknown means managed to transform them into massive creatures, also known as the Titans as least by you humans, to eat away at the humans."

Eren balled his fists.

"However, once again these scientist just seen another opportunity to do something for the greater good. They began to kidnap some of the Titans that were dying or too weak and then some of the humans and preform experiments. They were able to create humans who could shift from Titan form and their human form. But these humans were ruthless animals who were nothing more then just beasts running on pure instinct. You know, eat, fuck, and kill."

Annie chuckled but continued. "These Titans as you have called them forced humanity to unify into one group called the walls right? Then there is also the shifters."

"Yeah what happened to them?"

"The shifters were called freaks of nature. Too Titan to be called human. Too human to be called Titan. They probably suffered the worst and were either eaten by the Titans, or hunted and killed by the humans due to their immense amount of hatred and rage. So eventually they decided the best thing would be to stick together and formed the village of Clannoria."

"A whole village of Titan shifters?"

"Not Titan shifters, just shifters, and yes."

Annie closed her eyes. "Shifters are different from Titans in many ways but I will save that for when I am training Othello. But something was wrong. As it turns out those scientist had one last plan and that was to make the shifters into loyal weapons. So they created a type of serum that was supposed to do that effect."

"It went wrong didn't it?" Eren asked.

Annie laughed. "You know it did. You know it did. The serum was supposed to damage the Titans healing factor in the brain, allowing them to control the Titans by mind. But it went very wrong Eren. It ends up causing internal bleeding of the Titan until they die. And the worse part is, the serum can be inherited. Meaning that if the parents had it, their children will have it. Eren, I need your blood because it has special qualities. It can help my people and me from dying."

Eren was stunned. "What? What do you mean you from dying?"

"My father was a shifter Eren. And my mother was also a shifter. I have the virus of the serum and I don't have much longer to live. Maybe only five years at most. But with your blood we can change that."

Eren had went into a stake of shock.

"Annie. Why didn't you just tell me this?"

"I don't know...it's painful okay. And I doubt you humans would like the idea of having what is your name now? Humanity's Hope being the one to save the very creatures that they despise."

"But you're a shifter! Not an actual Titan!"

"Shifters are part Titan Eren."

"Annie why do your words of pain have to be so true?"

Annie snorted. "The world is a lot more complicated then that I'm afraid."

"Annie?"

"What is it Eren?"

"I will give you my blood under two conditions."

"And what would that be?"

"If you will take me to the basement, where my father resides so I cam find out more, and if you will let me train with you."

"Very well then Eren. You have yourself a deal. I guess I will be teaching both you and my brother after all." She let out a small laugh.

Othello stared at the boy. "C'mon Annie! Why do you have to stall so much?"

"Are you ready to learn something cool Eren?"

Eren's eyes brightened up. "You bet!"

Unknown to the group of Trainers there was a third party among them.

_"Just how much of what she said is the truth?"_ Mikasa wondered. "_After this little training session, I should tell Armin and Levi."_

"So tell me Annie, what makes me different from the other snifters? Why exactly does my blood have the qualities that nobody else in your village had?"

"Thats because you are a first generation shifter Eren. And apparently your family had no interaction with Clannora at all which means that there is no way possible that yo have the virus."

"Whats that?" Eren said clearly confused.

"A first generation shifter is a shifter who inherited their abilities like me. A second generation shifter is a shifter who gained their abilities by injection or some other outside source. A third generation shifter is taught their abilities. Me and Othello fall under this category as well."

"Taught how to transform? How is that possible?"

"Something about accessing and overwriting the users dna by will." Annie said. "Look I don't really understand it either so we must move on. It's getting dark. We'll continue tomorrow okay?"

Eren nodded before they left unaware of the third party.

Of course when they arrived everyone was giving Annie weird looks.

"What?" She finally snapped.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you were dying and Eren could have given you some of your blood Annie?" Armin asked.

"So apparently we have spies on our training session?" Annie commented. In truth she could care less.

"We don't trust you it was a precaution, not to mention that we have the truth." Mikasa said as she drank some water from a cup.

Annie shrugged. "Do what you want." She said in her usual bored tone. "Anyway well be heading towards the village some time by tomorrow."

"Hey ana, can I come with you?"

"Ana?" Levi said with a raised eyebrow. "He has no resemblance to you whatsoever."

"Were adopted." Othello said with a hint of contempt in his voice before holding Annie's hand.

Mikasa perked up a bit. _"Adopted? That kind of reminds me of Eren and I."_

Pretty soon the group all tired out and went to bed. Annie let out a faint sound before she decided to call it a day as well and go to sleep. Of course she decided to sleep in a tree instead of a tent. Just in case some Titans showed up, she can dispose of them quickly. Her little brother was sleeping silent and peaceful in the tent that she had made for him.

"Hey Annie?"

She opened her eyes and looked down. "Eren? What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep." He blushed. "And I don't think it's fair that you have to be on watch the whole night."

"Get up here you suicidal bastard."

Eren smiled as he used the tree walking technique that Annie had taught him and climbed up the tree before resting alongside Annie.

"Okay. So tell me Eren. What do you really know about Titans?" Annie started.

Tell me Eren, have you ever herd of Aura?"

Eren looked at Annie as if he was a lost puppy.

"What about you Othello?"

He shook his head.

"It has been called many names by many. Quinn, chakra, magic...it is located inside every living and nonliving thing."

Annie grabbed a leaf nearby and encoated it in crystal.

"When you manage to explore it, you are able to do amazing things. Like that for example."

"Thats amazing!" Eren exclaimed. "Did your father?"

"No. It was someone else." Annie responded quickly.

"Before I can teach you the basics, you need to learn the basics of using Aura."

Annie looked up at a nearby tree before she started to walk up a tree without using her hands.

"Awesome..." Othello said.

"How are you going to effectively use your Aura if you don't even have decent control over it?" Annie asked the both of them. "The first step is climbing trees, and then you can focus this on water. If you use too little you won't stick at all. And if you use too much, you'll blow yourself off. Good luck."

So the two began to train until the sun set.

"It's getting dark. You both have progressed very well. Take a rest." Annie said as the two came down from the trees.

"I almost made it to the top!" Othello said smiling at his sister.

"Good game. What about you Eren?"

"I touched the top but then I kinda fell off."

"Remember that you must concentrate a steady amount. Don't worry though, once you master this technique, it becomes almost an instinct."

Both boys nodded before going back to the resting home.

"Now as you all know of the Titans are huge creatures, but there are certain types of Titans based on their strength." Annie began.

"Titans have a wide verity of abilities, the most notable being that they are able to use Aura much more easily then say humans for example. Though most Titans are simply transformed humans, a sub-group of Titans known as mutants exist. Mutants are created when a Titan has eaten enough other titans, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Titan.

Titans are created when the hunger within an ordinary Titans heart becomes so substantial humans are incapable of sustaining it, at which point it begins devouring fellow Titans. Titan evolution is not only contingent upon the mutant eating other Titans, but also upon the ability to avoid being eaten. If another Titan succeeds in devouring even a part of their body, evolution becomes impossible for the one who was wounded this way. To our people Mutant-class Titans are considered so dangerous only highly trained solider teams are allowed to handle them. But as you can guess, these incursions seem to be rare, however, as Titans rarely leave the forest unless attracted by large sources of Aura power or encouraged to by other forces.

You can tell they are rare because I doubt you have faced any par when I tried to take you on a little field trip."

Eren couldn't believe it. He was getting so much information about the Titans and how powerful they really were.

"The first of these mutants are called Gillian. They are the first and weakest of all mutants. In Human terms, they would be considered foot soldiers. There are many of them, and they all look alike. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Any well trained captain can destroy them with ease. Gillians commonly attack in a group. Despite them being weakest one is powerful enough to be a challenge for lesser experienced people.

Gillians are huge monster Titans that stand at least 6-8 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Titan. They all have a white mask which usually takes up features of their former face. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Their bodies are rarely revealed even in combat. They have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Titans's mask.

Adjuchas are the second classification of Mutants. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. They are much smarter and stronger than Gillians, and are often the ones who lead Gillians into battle. Adjuchas are commonly solitary creatures, rarely joining into groups. They are powerful enough to challenge a commanding officer of the military. Adjuchas can vary radically in appearance, anywhere from bulky humanoids to the animal-like forms.

Adjuchas-class are much smaller in population compared to the Gillian class, due to the rarity of any one Titam being capable of overwhelming the many others which comprise the body of a Gillian. Furthermore, the Adjuchas must continue to devour Titans, or its mind will be absorbed by the other Titans comprising its form, and it will revert into a Gillian. The subsequent lack of an individual will prevent the reverted Gillian from becoming an Adjuchas again. If any part of an Adjuchas is devoured, they permanently cease evolving and possibly stop regressing into a Gillian. Due to the evolution many Adjuchas have Unique Individual Powers & Abilities.

And the last form is that of the Vasto Lorde. They are extremely small Titans, roughly the same size as humans, and are extremely rare in number. It is said that their entire number within the world can be counted with the fingers on one's hands. The combat capabilities of a Vasto Lorde are above those of an entire army."

"So which one are you Annie?" Eren told her and she frowned.

"Sadly I am still an Adjuchas, but once we get to the village, I'll plan on changing that."

"How?"

Annie smiled lets just say that I will be going on a binge.

Eren was sort of creeped out but decided to keep to himself about that comment.

"All Titans have roughly the same abilities. Incredible regeneration, the Cero, which I'll explain later, Balla, ad the infamous Kyuw which is another attack that I'll explain later and so on and What I want to see is your abilities stand and what special abilities that you do indeed have."

"And just how do we do that?"

Annie smirked. "By this." She handed out a piece of paper that seemed perfectly normal. "Channel your Aura through it and depending on what it does to the paper I will know what abilities you have for example.." Annie holds out one piece of paper and it shatters like glass. "Thats my ability, I have with crystals."

She hands a paper to Othello who takes it with glee. When he is done channeling through it the paper crumples. "Ah so you have an affinity towards lightning and electricity...interesting."

Eren channels some of his Aura through the paper and it burns away.

"Why am I not surprised that you would have an affinity for fire Eren? But then again, your eyes and your heart burns brightly."

Eren couldn't help but lightly blush at that statement.

* * *

_**i might contiune this story but for the time being this will have to be**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Rien: Road to Ninja**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Rex Leonheart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Published: 02-03-14, Updated: 05-04-14  
Chapters: 20, Words: 261,891

* * *

**Chapter 1: I: a new friend**

* * *

Okay Guys this is simply the start of another fanfiction of mine.

Note the word FANFICTION. which means two things 1 i don't get paid for this and neither do i own anything and 2, this is my story, thus my rules, to me cannon doesn't mean shit

flamers will simply be shot in the head and skull fucked until their brain turns into mush.

Basically I want to see what happens when Naruto's parents are alive and has siblings, Menma, Natsu and Mia.

This fanfiction is different because one thing, Naruto is a genderbender and this story includes Futa as well as pairings of all sex couples. So if that isn't your thing you might want to leave now.

Another thing, this is a massive crossover, but the main universe is infact GTA, so that means that this fic is not for kids and has all real life world shit. drugs, weapons, violence, cussing, sex you name it and of course graphic descriptions of those actions. If you can't stomach that you should probably leave because this fic is anything but a disney fairytaley.

And yes I do have bashing in this story. If you hate bashing also leave.

She is not a Jinchuriki but she will get something like that, the infamous Bijuu parasite in all of my other story's.

Yes she will be godlike obviously.

If you hate mary sue level characters you might wanna leave now

Of course just like in other fanfictions she is ignored because everybody thinks she is a dumbass while his siblings are praised. So her personality is a bit different then in canon.

If you are repealed by that, then you might wanna leave now.

Anyway if you are still here after hearing those warnings then I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Zyken: and now it's time for our major motion picture!**_

_**Zoro: whoa whoa wha?**_

_**Zyken: ignore the retard everyone**_

_**Mightyena: pfft. Idiots, all of you are fucking idiots**_

_**Zyken: you're one to talk!**_

_**Zoro: who are you calling a retard? RETARD**_

_**Zyken: fuck off**_

_**Mightyena: this is such a corrodible way to treat a new guest . I appreciate the hospitality**_

_**Zyken: piss of mightyena**_

_**Zoro: yeah!**_

_**Zyken: okay anyway welcome to my fanfiction and thanks you for checking it out and reading past the disclaimer chapter! Hopefully you all enjoy it. And this will be written in several different provers. too**_

_**Zoro: yeah! And lets see if we can get this story to 50 favorites!**_

_**Zyken: I'm probably gonna be taking a quick break from this story and letting my plot bunnies flow on out**_

_**Zoro: that's cool but also mean**_

_**Zyken: I can't help it!**_

_**Zoro: anyway hmm, I feel like we forgot something**_

_**Mightyena: several actually. Especially the reason why I am even here in the first fucking place**_

_**Zoro: why are you here?**_

_**Mightyena: because I am here for some new challenges duh**_

_**Zyken: oh yeah! Check the bottom of the story and PM me for more details!**_

_**Zoro: but seriously you know what I have gotten sick of recently?**_

_**Zyken: what would that be?**_

_**Zoro: here, there, everywhere I go there is fuckin' yaoi or yuri stories? What the actual fuck people? Not even real gay people jack off to this much gay porn?**_

_**Zyken: maybe they are trying to come out of the closet without having to actually come out**_

_**Zoro: that's dumb. But seriously, there is just waaaay too much gay shit on this website. And the worst part about it is that ¾ of the stories that are categorized as these are shitty written! I mean like the plot is something you would see in a 50 shades of grey novel**_

_**Mightyena: yeah. It's definitely a huge problem when you have someone who plays the other team calling it out**_

_**Zyken: fuck, I think they should make a queerpress website where all of these types of stories can go, enough is enough already**_

_**Zyken: but you guys know what I can't fucking stand**_

_**Mightyena: and what would that be, dear?**_

_**Zyken: people who format their fucking stories!**_

_**I mean seriously**_

_**Why do people**_

_**Feel the need to**_

_**Write their stories**_

_**Fucking like this**_

_**It's not cute**_

_**It fucking makes reading the story**_

_**Even more annoying**_

_**Then it already is**_

_**STOP. FORMATTING .YOUR FUCKING STOIRES.**_

_**Mightyena: you forgot one thing dear**_

_**Zyken: I did? Please tell**_

_**Mightyena: what about people whose ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A FUCKING PARAGRAPH**_

_**Zyken: i can't stand that shit either! Haven't you people ever herd of using the space button? I mean why the fuck do you do this shit? You shouldn't have graduated from fucking middle school if you write your essays like this. Fuck off**_

_**Mightyena: but I thought you didn't care about grammar**_

_**Zyken: I don't but the story has to be fucking readable. If you are making mistakes like you belong in a remedial English class then you seriously need some help. I don't focus on grammar but the shit should making reading not a damn hassle**_

_**Mightyena: well somebody is expressing themselves**_

_**zoro: i am still not done! i want these people to know a little bit more about me, you dig?**_

**Zor_o: fun facts you say?_**

_**Zoroark: yes, dude, fun facts. This story is inspired by the Raikage by Argon porter, Naruto Final Sage by animemaster5724, The Turn of a Hero by the Dark Hood, Majin Naruto Buu Saga by Seklo, and every other FemNaruto fanfictions that are in existence! You guys rock! Oh and several stories by Naruto6023 and Saito Uzumaki and Uzumaki-Son Naruto yeah!**_

_**zyken: so i wonder what, lets make things interesting, do you want to know my favorite and hated characters of naruto are?**_

_**zoroark: yes, lets and are you really talking to yourself**_

_**zyken: we're all the same so it doesn't really fucking matter**_

_**zoroark: you're right**_

_**zyken: my favorite characters are naruto, kiba, and yahiko**_

_**zoroark: thats a obvious given**_

_**zyken: i hate sasuke, obito, madara and pretty much any uchiha faggot that exist. i pretty much dislike the other characters in naruto either because they treated naruto like shit or their personalities are annoying**_

_**zoroark: i can agree with you there buddy**_

_**zyken: and now i want to list my favorite naruto pairings!**_

_**zoroark: oh my please go ahead**_

_**zyken: narutoxfemale sasuke (i mean c;mon, just imagine if the teme was a woman instead of a man in the manga. it would have made compleate sense to me), naruto x hinata, lee x sakura, asuma x kurnaei, temari x shikamaru. i am not really big on romance heh heh**_

_**zoroark: again, that a given**_

_**zyken: my least favorite pairings is yaoi because they are almost shitty written which really brings a tear to my eyes. secondly, i dislike sakuraxsasuke. how can anoyone who is sane support this when HE TRIED TO KILL HER TWICE. sorry if there are supporters of this pairing but you need to see a shrink if you think thats ok, ok?**_

_**alpha: Which reminds me of this that I found on another authors profile. I completely agree and I need to share**_

_**Far, FAR too many times, I've clicked on a review board, only to see a good writer getting flammed because some stupid asshole doesn't like how they've done something. GROW UP PEOPLE! This is a fanfiction site, A FAN-FUCKING-FICTION SITE! Do you know what that means? That means that this site was created for the express purpose of writing stories based off of popular media, and they are FANFICTIONS! Now please, hold your gasps of surprize at such a shocking revelation, and pay attention! Who gives a flying fuck if someone wants to write a story and change how someone in the story acts, thinks, dresses, fucks, calles themselves, or any of that stupid shit? You wanna know something? There are no characters, NONE, who are cannological characters (the only, and I mean ONLY excptions being parts of a fanfic that were taken directly from whatever story their based off of, and written WORD FOR WORD, and even then, there's a chance of the characters becoming ooc.)! No matter how well you may think you know a character, no matter how much time you've invested in studying them, unless you are the character's actual CREATOR, there is no way in HELL that you can be absolutely certain that how you have a character react to any given situation would be how the creator would have them react. So quit flaming people over stupid crap you hypocritical dip-shits!**_

_**zoroark: damn bro**_

_**alpha: it needed to be said**_

_**zoro: also, i will now take the time to rant since i posted that**_

_**zoroark: oh boy here we go**_

_**zoro: okay, what i don't understand is some people mad that the sharingan copies other peoples justu and that its wrong. since when was war all about being fair? lol naruto can learn something that takes years of training in just a few days because of his kage bushin, shouldn't that be considered cheating as well? i'm pretty sure if Naruto had a technique that would allow him to copy others justu you all wouldn't be bitching. just something to think about**_

_**zoroark: are you done with your pointless ranting?**_

_**zoro: yep i am**_

_**alpha: should i mention that i get inspiration for techniques and characters from fanon wiki's?**_

_**zoro: nobody really cares about that**_

_**zoroark: what the heck are you talking about? you should be glad our story didn't get taken down!**_

_**zoro: why?**_

_**zoroark: we never did a disclaimer yet!**_

_**zoro: do you really think some random american owns the rights to naruto? i mean can you people even read? this is a fucking FANFICTION website! i shouldn't have to explain anymore about it**_

_**alpha: yea, the fuck we don't own the manga or the anime or the games or the books or the merchandise, this is merely done as free time and for my imagination**_

_**zoro: what he said!**_

_**alpha: it is now your local news station time!**_

_**zyken: yay!**_

_**alpha: the awesome seahawks and the invincible 12th man completely raped the bronco's! hell fuck yeah seattle**_

_**zyken: SEAHAWKS RUN THIS SHIT**_

_**alpha: yea! you should have seen downtown seattle manga, 3rd avenue the realest motherfuckers were off popin and frontin**_

_**zoroark: this is all cool but you're delaying the story now**_

_**alpha: football you**_

_**zyken: YEAH WHAT ALPHA SAID EAT IT YOU SALTY MOTHERFUCKER**_

_**zoroark: i ain't salty bitch**_

_**alpha: but seriously i have decided that while i enjoy harems, i just don't have the skill to write a healthy realistic relationship with so many. which is why at the most naruto will only have two girls in any of my stories**_

_**zyken: yeah writing for harems is super hard i praise the authors that can pull it off!**_

_**alpha: that dosen't mean naruto won't have people that he just fucks with whenever he wants to**_

_**zyken: YEAH!**_

_**alpha: and another thing, i guess i was trying my best to rush chapter after chapter without giving it much thought which is why the qauilty seems to go down. so hopefully i will continue to frequently update, but take my time at things so i can truly make a quality story**_

_**zyken: YEA-**_

_**HOLD THE FUCK UP, YOU SAYIN I AINT QUAILTY YOU BITCH**_

_**alpha: who the fuck are you calling a bitch, bitch?**_

_**Zoro: while these two are arguing lets get on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

"fnjefncjen" regular

**"fcbjefh"** demon/yelling

_"cfghdbj"_ thoughts

"fcbhjbcj" telepathic link

* * *

_For all the blood that is shed may there be a life who will appreciate that sacrifice_

_-Unknown Bijuu Host_

* * *

___**Datara:**_

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

_**A New Friend**_

* * *

_**Instrumental Core - The Angels Among Demons**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as she swung on a swing. It was the only place in the entire village where she could truly have peace and happiness. She was thinking about tomorrow and what it would bring.

See Naruto was the daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato who were by far the strongest shinobi of Kohona, and possibly the entire Nation of Rien. But despite that nobody didn't seem to give an honest damn.

You see, Naruto was the youngest of five children that those two had. Unlike them, she showed no signs of potential and was labeled a deadlast and failure. Her parents didn't pay her any attention and for some strange reason, the entire world hated her.

Laxus was the oldest. He had blonde hair and a lightning bolt on his eye. He had blue eyes resembling his father all the way. He was super fast and a genius at Raiton, or lightning techniques. It was revealed later on that Laxus was implanted with a special crystal called a Lacrima that had **Rairyūtokkō** (lightning dragon slayer) justu in it, allowing him to use it and become known as the Raiton Dragon Slayer. At age 6 he graduated from the academy and was a member of the ANBU at age twelve, and later became S-Class at age 14, surpassing the record set by Itachi Uchiha even though Laxus wasn't quite as strong as him.

Next was Erza. She has long red hair like her mother as well as her eyes. She was best known for her Kenjustu and her **Kishirekippu** (Requip the knight) justu. This allowed her to use special seals since the Uzumaki clan was known for Fuinjustu which allowed her to store her thousands of weapons and armor in a special pocket dimension made from her seals and summon them at will. She was known as the Titiana and had graduated at age 10 and was also a S-Class rank.

Menma was next on the list. He possessed black hair and blue eyes. Menma seemed to be knowledgeable of some special type of gravity justu as well as dark arts. He was already a chunin by age ten and was currently working his way on becoming a Jonin.

Then there was Natsu who was fraternal twins with Mema. Natsu had pink hair and was also a dragon slayer like his older brother. But he specialized in the Katon version. He liked to fight and would gladly challenge anyone who got in his way, even burning some people alive who rejected his fight request. He was known as the Salamander and commanded a special Hunter Nin forces.

But Naruto...Naruto was different from all of her siblings. For one thing, instead of her last name being Namikaze, it was Dreyar. Why? Still a question that even she didn't know. Naruto had yellow bright hair and blue eyes what also separated her from her siblings was the fact that she had six whisker markings on her face. Three for each cheek. She was known as the deadlast and possessed no special skills or abilities. Many villagers of Kohona and others alike started to call her the Runt of Shinobi. But like always she didn't let that get to her and kept a smile on her face.

_"I'll show them! I'll show them all!"_

Thats what she thought until she was face to face with some people who were standing in front of her with grins and pitchforks. Just another way Naruto could spend time with the ever loving villagers of Kohona.

"There she is! There she is! Get that monster!" One shouted carrying a pitchfork. Naruto tried to run but she was just too weak compared to the ANBU who were going in for the kill. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do.

Shit. He was in a real pickle now a dead end.

"He hee. Now that we've caught the demon, what should we do?" One asked.

"Obviously we can't kill her, but we can give her hell." Spoke another.

"I know. No way in hell would I ever put my dick in that. It's pussy might melt it or something!" The other villagers nodded and agreed. "Lets set it on fire and the when it is near death put it out and do it all over again!"

Everyone agreed with that plan. They cheered as they tied her up to a log.

Pain.

That was the only word going through Naruto's mind.

And the worse part was, her parents and her own brothers and sister don't care. They would rather see her burn then help her.

Just when the poor girl couldn't take it any longer, it seemed to end.

She moaned at the pain and realized that the villagers must have left her to rot somewhere.

"My family doesn't care about me anyways so I guess I'll just have to stay here then. Who knows? Maybe I can find something cool while I'm out here!" She thought. And despite all the pain, a smile formed on her face.

* * *

A few hours later or days, who really knows, Naruto was well enough that she should freely walk around. But then something was weird she swore she herd a voice in her head.

**"Come here you runt."** Growled a voice. Or what sounded like a bunch of voices unioned into one. Naruto wondered where it was coming from. So being the adventurous type she was, she decided to head towards the motion. From there she didn't see anything.

**"Look closer child."** It said again the voices obviously stronger. Naruto looked around until she located what seemed to be a rock that had some weird kind of stuff on it. It looked like small robotic bots that were of all colors and shapes and sizes.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked scared.

**"I am the Jyubi no Okami. Also known as the first being created by the God's and demons alike. But enough about me, I am talking to you."**

"What do you mean?"

**"I was looking throughout your body because of these dammed runts burning it and I discovered something that you might want to know."**

Naruto was curious by now. For the six year old kid she was. "Go on."

**"Apparently your father placed a bunch of limiter seals on you. Making you purposely act slow as well as a shit performance in your chakra control. Hell, even your appearance! Kohona is filth. They did this. I will remove the seals for you and even help you train in exchange for you promising to destroy this village and everything it stands for!"**

Naruto couldn't help but get extremely angry. "If they are doing this...then they are hiding other stuff about me too!"

**"Indeed.**" Spoke the Jyubi. **"I see potential within you, great potential indeed and do to the nature of the Bijuu, I remain immortal, but I must have a host to survive due to all these years of being used as a weapon."**

Naruto remained silent. **"I will help you grow stronger only to seek justice against those who have made me weak. And I can't have a rotten piece of flesh like you make me look weak now can I?"**

Naruto shook her head.

**"Damn fucking right. Not only will I remove these seals but I will make sure that you become stronger even if it kills you. Your father was a talented Fuinjustu expert thats for sure, but not better then the one who knows everything about justu! I will merge with until I become an extension if you will!"**

Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. But accepted anyway after all why should she care about people who tried to kill her many many times over? "I accept." She said with confidence.

**"Good, good. Nice decision child. Now just relax and let me do the work.."**

Naruto relaxed her body and looked at the weird object. Before she knew it the object seemed to turn into a type of liquid that traveled up to her. She was slightly shaking as she saw the liquid enter her ears, nose and mouth, but yet she was still able to breathe, and hear.

**"Just relax my child."** It said again and Naruto did that. She closed her eyes as the liquid gathered in larger amounts and started to enter other orifices. It slowly crept up her vaginal walls and her butthole, giving her a weird feeling at first but then one of immense pleasure.

**"Still so young and innocent."** Jyubi chuckled as it finished it's job.

"T-That was amazing." Naruto stuttered out as she came to her senses.

**"Now remember remember, you will feel these effects of me getting rid of these cancerous seals, but remember that you promised you would deal with those Kohona scum."** Jyubi spat.

Naruto herd it's words and in an instant found herself at a familiar place.

The people who were attacking her earlier had found her but they had stopped and they were just starring.

"Well? Whats wrong? Why did you mongrels stop?" Naruto taunted. Nobody moved. They were all too stunned.

**"You should take a look at yourself. Do you feel any different?**" Jyubi spoke in Naruto's mind.

Naruto thought for a moment. She felt like she could think better more clearly. She also felt like she had more control of her body. She picked up a piece of glass which was clear enough to show her reflection. Her hair was now a vibrant orange and it grew about two inches. She looked at her relative height and noticed that she was much taller then before she was now at the average height for a regular woman. Before it looked like she was going to be a midget which often made teasing names for her.

"So Kohona scum think they can turn me into a shrimp and get away with it huh?" Naruto asked both herself and outloud as she turned back to the now frightened villagers.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the demon kill the witch!"

Naruto felt her nails grow and become sharper as she quickly slashed at the four villagers who tried to kill her. They all fell to the ground and died from their blood wounds.

**"Amazing kid."** Jyubi said as it survey's the damage. **"Hey were are you going?"**

"If the Kohona scum hate me where they would put limiters then that means that they are probably keeping secrets from me as well. I am going to find out everything Kohona is keeping from me." She said.

**"Ah ha! I can already see your actual intelligence coming about!"** The beast said with glee.

"Speaking of which what is your name? I doubt Jyubi is your actual name."

**"You can call me Datara."** The beast said.

Naruto let a smile escape her lips

**"But before you can take information, you must show them you are not to be fucked with. Are you ready for training or do you need more time to process things?**" Datara asked as Naruto was just sitting at her usual spot.

"Yeah I'm ready." Naruto replied.

**"Okay. First of all, where are your clothes?"** Datara asked.

"What the fuck, what happened to my clothes?" Naruto said outloud.

**"You can thank me for that.**"Responded Datara.

"Why?"

**"Just another effect of me bonding with you. After bonding we also become both your shield as well as your sword. So far you have experienced the sword, but now the shield. You will never have to worry about clothes again as I can simply form them for you or reside them and retreat back in the skin. This will of course give you even greater durability and resistance, as well as tolerance to pain and immunity to extreme heat or cold. If you ever want a new change of "clothes" just message me and I will connect our thoughts together and change them into whatever you want."**

"Amazing." Spoke the Dreyar. Naruto then seen her clothes appear back on her in the form of black goo which eventually hardened and reshaped itself.

"Are there any more effects of this on my body?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, but before we start do you even know what Chakra is?"**

Naruto fell her head.

**"Its not your fault. Those blasted teachers except Iruka tried to fail you."** Datara said before continuing. **"Lets go somewhere else more appropriate."** And they were beamed into their mindscape.

_"So what are we doing again?"_ Naruto asked.

**_"More elaboration on your powers and abilities. But you should also be aware of the benefits of mindscape training. You can Imagine everything and anything because this is easily your reality."_**

_"Hmm..._ _So if I wanted a sword..."_

Instantly a sword came out of thin air and landed in Naruto's hand.

**_"Mindscape training is also extremely beneficial! For every hour you spend in here it only equals five minutes in the real world."_**

_"So that means I could cover an entire's day worth of training in one hour!"_

_**"But you must be careful Naruto. Doing this type of training puts a lot of straining on the mind. The same with clones the only difference is the body."** _The Dreyar soaked that information in.

**_"True but thats not why I called you here. Oh who am I kidding? Change the fucking scenery of this place will ya?"_**

Naruto nodded and thought of an island with trees and houses and it floating in the clouds. She snapped her fingers and thats what this place looked like now.

**_"Thank you my girl. Alright now its time to elaborate on chakra._**

**"_Chakra __is the source of energy in the universe._**

**_The first beings to use Chakra were the Bijuu. Udhon and Ayrshikwes were the first humans with the chakratrix being one of the first technologies. In the year of 36-K, many scientist from across the multiverse discovered what was the missing link between atoms and DNA. When discovered, they managed to use grade 20+ technology and see the process of Chakra happen. It took experimenting and decades of study to fully understand it, with roughly 10 percent of the entire multiverse having a good enough amount where they can actually control it beyond the basic powers given to them. Chakra was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon, between those who are interplanetary level._**

**_Chakra is the essinsial energy of the multiverse. It is required for anything to function; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every atom of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through a medium such as the body for use in various ways. Only ten percent of the multiverse is able to use Chakra proficiently, which is noted to keep a balance between the other 90% who are unwilling or unable to. It takes an enormous amount of skill and mental ability to use Chakra._**

**_In terms of apprentice there are two factors, color and shape in color, Different species have different colors of Chakra, and it does not depend on the character's race or power; instead, the color is determined by the owner's personality. In __Shape: Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. The manifestations are one of the characters inner strength/energy._**

**_Everything in the chakraverse has a certain amount of Chakra. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the being extraordinary abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Chakra are very rare among humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level have are the ability to see ghosts. Most other aliens have higher Chakra, which grant them special natural abilities such as water manipulation or controlling gravity. Special military forces, such as the Plumbers, certain Forever Knights, and magicians have been trained to use it._**

**_The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called"total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their"chakra power-level"._**

**_Average: This power level corresponds to those possessing an average level of chakra. This allows them the most basic abilities of chakra like spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power a low ranking plumber or lesser power individuals._**

**_High:This power level corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of chakra, which is finely controlled. This level is common among those of an average sargent rank of plumbers._**

**_Massive:This power level corresponds to those possessing a large amount of chakra which is finely controlled. This level is common amongst those of an average Captain rank._**

**_Immense:This power level corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of chakra which is finely controlled. This level is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees._**

**_Vast:This power level corresponds to those possessing chakra that is beyond the limit for most beings to handle. As such, it is nearly impossible to control but offers the user a wide verity of techniques and abilities to aid them. People with this are normally godlike beings, like Zyken, or posses otherworldly technology._**

**_Chakra Control (チャクラコントロール, chakra kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having a huge amount, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. By completely blocking his/her chakra "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other beings and spiritually aware humans._**

**_A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body. Other exercises for controlling chakra include, tree climbing and water walking._**

**_Uses: When a person has enough chakra and can properly control it, this can be challelled into a medium, such as the body, or the Omintrix, to be used in various ways. Some examples of this are transforming, breathing fire, or casting illusions._**

**_Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of chakra possess is the ability to sense others without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because everything emits a certain amount of his/her own chakra, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Initially, Ben's ability to sense the spiritual energy of others was very poor, but gradually grew much more proficient in it, even being able to use various high-level techniques to locate or detect particular people, such as his close friends._**

**_Everything has a unique pattern to his/her emitted chakra. One can recognize the pattern of their friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in chakra can mean that the person in question is in great stress (i.e. fighting) or has received a grave wound._**

**_Reiatsu Effect: When two beings collide, the side with weaker chakra power level will get hurt. (Ex: When Argit fights Kevin, the ex con ordered Argit to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Argit found Kevin uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding.). In this way a being with a greater amount of chakra use their own chakra to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Most battles are battles of chakra , if one possess a greater level chakra the other can be overcome completely._**

**_Lethal Damage: In high enough quantities, chakra can be lethal to others._**

**_Fear: chakra at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect._**

**_Stun: High level of chakra can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level being._**

**_Paralysis: When a being of high chakra chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence._**

**_Phantom Pain: High level of chakra can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them."_**

**_"Thats pretty cool, I never though about it before like that." _Spoke Naruto.**

**_"Additionally there are affinities, everyone has a type of Justu that they are naturally would be skillet at . Justu, Also called Magic or Kido, these are special techniques which people use to aid them in combat or daily life. They require Chakra to operate, and can be summoned by either an oral incarnation or special types of Hand signs or none at all. Most Justu are passed down family from family, but with enough training mages can learn others respectively. With so many ideas the amount of Justu is infinite. "_**

**_"So whats my affinity?" _**Naruto asked.

**_"Well, before I can judge that you have to understand a bit about the Bijuu."  
_**

**_"Lets start with history: Bijuu were one of the first creatures created in the Universe by god himself. They are essentially half demon because of their blood containing sins of the world but also half angel from being born of angel blood. Bijuu would become stronger by killing each other so we fought with each other until there were only nine standing. Eventually others sought to control this power by sealing them within other humans creating the jinchuriki. It appears that for some strange reason, Humans could handle having the Bijuu, the mightiest of all creatures sealed within them. However since the age of the shinobi wars, they all have been recalled all of the Bijuu and formed a single one, Datara aka me which is currently bonded within you of course."_**

**_In terms of __Appearance Bijuu come in a verity of shapes, mostly resembling animals or animal hybrids. Due to their massive power, Bijuu are extremely large. The more powerful a Bijuu is the more tails they have. It is possible for a Bijuu to gain or lose tails._**

**_As for Personality, Bijuu are ofter reclusive and despite their power don't want anything to do with living creatures or each other. Some Bijuu love their power and are arrogant and proud of it, calling all races inferior and destroying villages because they can._**

**_In their Diet: Bijuu must consume living souls in order to survive. They can either do this by eating living creatures, or living off inside a creatures body._**

**_Now for the good part our Abilities: As being the first creatures created and of pure devil and angel blood, they are immortal in the basic sense, wise, and extremely strong. They are the first beings that could use Chakra properly. They possess individual abilities, but on average every Bijuu has a massive amount of Chakra, clearly outclassing humans, and other legendary species like dragons. Because of their large size they have supreme strength and superb speed. They also have advanced senses, being able to see in "Sharingan speeds" and reaction time and stamina to add onto that. Bijuu also have ample healing being able to sprout new limbs within seconds of having one severed._**

**_Chakra Chains: Bijuu can create chakra chains. These chains are extremely durable as they can be used against fellow Bijuu and they were unable to break free of them. The effects of these chains are that they nullyfy the chakra of the target. Thus making them powerless and even killing them if exposed too long. But not only that but the drained chakra are then absorbed into the Bijuu permanently making them even more powerful. According to Datara, this is one of the very few things that can be used to harm a Bijuu._**

**_Energy Transfer/Power bestowal: Bijuu are capable of transferring their chakra to others as well as giving them a part of their power._**

**_Absorption: As the Originator of chakra, a Bijuu's primary ability is that they could absorb chakra, or the source of energy for everything in the omniverse to function. Meaning It allows themto absorb anything you wants for various types of usage. However, the Bijuu's dna would overwrite the basis absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways._**

**_The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if a Bijuu absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability._**

**_The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will._**

**_And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish his chakra, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that Bijuu possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They Bijuu can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own amount of energy a Bijuu can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. When a Bijuu becomes advanced enough, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike the absorption powers, are permanent._**

**_In order to use the ability the Bijuu can bite the victim with their fangs or use their tails or chakra chains._**

**_Adaptation:For every time a Bijuu becomes badly beaten, whenever they recovers, the become stronger multiplied by its injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger. Allowing the Bijuu to evolve without limit._**

**_Sixth Sense: Bijuu have a sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also reveal the the Bijuu information about the targets abilities making the Bijuu near impossible to outwit._**

**_Cloak: Bijuu can form a cloak that is contained of condensed chakra. This gives them an increase in strength, speed, durability and massive improvement in their techniques._**

**_And here is my favorite, the Bijuudama: The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra(+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, despite its density, the Tailed Beast Ball is extremely fast when launched. The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. With Datara's easily overpowering Dracogia's and almost faultily intriguing him."_**

**Datara paused as he spoke all of those things with a pleased look on his face.**

**Naruto looked up and absorbed the information before thinking again. "Do you have any unique abilities to yourself, Datara?"**

**_"I am the most powerful of the Bijuu because it is all the Bijuu fused into one being. In addition to the above abilities, the Jyubi also has_**

**_Unnamed Element: As explained above, Due to being the originator, Jyubi posses a unique element which is the combination of all of them. This makes Jyubi's techniques naturally superior to the other elements. The color of this element seems to be different shades of gray with a purple outline._**

**_Draco Metor: In its Statue form, Datara displayed many additional abilities and techniques. Datara is able to emit dragon-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these dragons come into contact with living things, the souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When in Statue form, and these dragons surround a jinchūriki or a tailed beast, the tailed beast's chakra is gathered to the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use or as a means to Datara's revival._**

**_Bijuubushin: Used as a defensive manoeuvre, the Ten-Tails has the ability to produce innumerable replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits, such as its mouth as well as spiked protrusions on their heads and backs. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in size to large summons. The duplicates are capable of forming weapons of sorts including dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. Regardless of their differences, the duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack._**

**_As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge injured parts from its main body. This was done after part of its body was set ablaze by Amaterasu._**

**_Transformation: Jyubi can transform itself into even more monstrous forms to power itself up. Some of these include a dragon form, a krakken form, a huge wolfmen form, and a statue form. Its final an most form appears to be that of a tree. Its default form is mentioned in "appearance."_**

**_Semi omnipotence: Jyubi seems to have vast knowledge on the Universe and an almost unlimited array of techniques and abilities. Jyubi said that his omnipotence is only as strong as it's total power, meaning that it is not all the way invincible. Additionally the diets and other aspects of Bijuu still apply to Jyubi."_**

Naruto was amazed but then asked "_Why are you speaking in the third person?"_

**_"Because it's epic as fuck! Thats why!"_**

Naruto chuckled but then grew sad. _"So that means that I am one of a kind them huh?"_

_**"Yeah it is kid. PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFt NO! Did you really think that you and your wives are the first people to have been hosts of the Bijuu? Nope. Just take a look at the millions of people from all across the omniverse."**_

Naruto did just that. What appeared before her was truly an amazing sight indeed. She saw millions of people from various shapes and sizes whose eyes and body markings if they had them, were glowing. (1) The fact that she was not alone made him want to cry tears of joy and relief.

_"So am I a Jinchuriki then?"_

_**"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it really. When I merged with you it created a virus. Which turns into a parasite once it reaches the incubation state."**_

Datara sighed before going into more detail.

_**"The virus is akin to a scientist inserting nanobots into your body and I think that might be the best way to describe it. The virus itself looks like mechanical miniature tailed beasts. "**_

Naruto chuckled. _"Half demon, half angel, and now half robot. You're just full of surprises Ten Tails."_

Datara snorted. _**"The Virus goes through many steps. Once infection, the virus "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim, resulting in several biological changes that create (and recreate) sentience within the infected creature's cellular makeup. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcript enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. This is called step one.**_

_**More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 50% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Of the surviving percent another 40% will go mad and give in to their feral instincts, leaving me to describe them as Zombies. Of the 10%, if the victim survives, the Virus further mutates, becoming an actual living being within the host. I described the appearance of a teratoma. This is called step two.**_

_**The final step is when the newly formed living organism bonds with the hosts body. Like a newborn feeding off its mother and giving her body some benefits in return. When bonded the newly living organism, often called Zyken just like it's creator, will start to turn teh body into it;s full manifested form. Zyken will turn the users body into its psychical peak and it's mental peak with a wide verity of other abilities."**_

The Ten tailed beast stopped for a moment.**_ "It does not affect all of the users cells however, once it advances to level two, the beast stops infecting cells and instead starts to produce more miniature versions of itself which act like separate cells in a sense."_**

_"So is that has already happened to me?"_

_**"Yes, it incubation time can last for days or months depending on the heath of the host. Lucky you, it seems like it effected immediately"Cool." Naruto said. "Are there other ways for me to infect someone?"**_

**_"The virus is highly contagious and can infect organisms through a multitude of means: Physical Contact: If a non-infected person is bitten or scratched by an Infected person, or a Hunter, the virus can spread directly to the victim resulting in their infection. Exposure: Coming into contact with an Infected Water Tower, or a Hive can result in the infectious agents spreading to nearby humans. Bodily Fluid Contact: Infectious bodily fluids and materials are capable of infection through open wounds. Injection: As demonstrated by the project, the virus can be spread through direct application via injection. The Virus has all of the abilities of the Bijuu and even a few more that even I am not sure of. In terms of appearance, the host will stay the same but growing animal like ears as well as fangs. Eventually the host will also grow horns on their head which is a symbol of maturity. The more horns stating the older they are. The users eyes also change, the most common being yellow with silter irises. Some other colors include red which is indicated in those who posses Alpha traits." (1)_**

_"So how would this work? Do you gain all the chakra?"_

_**" But the thing about the Bijuu is that whatever you permanently absorb from using Bijuukyu, the souls, memories, power and chakra, and all that goes back into the parasite aka Datara. You can access it at every time but he is the medium that stores it."**_

_"Really? I know we should be grateful for a demon-"_

_**"Demon Angel God."**_ Datara corrected. Naruto sighed.

_"Well it doesn't matter. But this will only make you even more powerful."_

_**" And then there is the question of death..."**_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_**"Well, when a host of the Bijuu dies, the parasite/nanobody/virus, whatever doesn't automatically die. The soul of the host instead assimilates into the Bijuu body, but instead of being a "suppressed" soul it plays a vital role. The Bijuu is after all immortal, but it needs to find another host within 72 hours or it will die. So it will naturally choose the best target."**_

_"So it's like reincarnation?"_

_**"Yeah thats what it is! But, you know, the person won't exactly be you but somebody else."**_

_"So what happens to me then?"_

_**"You'll be in our own little heaven inside of the hosts body!"**_

_"What? I am confused."_

_**"Well do you know what your mindscape is?"**_

Naruto nodded.

_**"Well see, it's kinda like that, since you will still be in a part of our own bodies, we will enter a mindscape which will manifest into our perfect paradise so you never get bored!"**_

_"Thats kinda cool, a demention within a small body. Is there a way to access the host souls or anything?"_

_**"Nah, I don't like fucking with fate. I won't allow you to access the powers of the previous hosts unless you're about to die, that'll unleash a mode called the Bijuu State where a vessel may freely access the knowledge and powers of all previous vessels. This provides the Vessel with great powers, equal with that of Datara, he original Bijuu, overshadowing all. While in the Bijuu State, the Vessel's eyes and body markings glow intense. It is possible for a Vessel to control the Bijuu State, but this requires great spiritual discipline and concentration. It is possible for a vessel to channel a specific previous incarnation while in the Bijuu any Vessel, is pretty much invincible in the Bijuu State, having millennial of experience which can surpass an army of gods, there is one grave weakness. If someone does manage to kill you while is in the Bijuu State, the cycle will be permanently broken, and the Vessel will not be reincarnated ever again."**_

_"Wow."_ Naruto said as she jumped up. _"Best bloodline ever!"_

_**"I don't consider this a bloodline as it will not pass onto your children unless you use these methods to infect them. ****Kid****, you should be careful. As powerful as this is, you are not completely invincible. You take up to ten times more damage from holy and demonic weapons, even a simple cut can be fatal. Additionally things like crosses and the five pointed star will often weaken you and you may be overcome with a strong feeling to flee. I should also warn you that we are eternally bonded, if we somehow get separated from each other we have 75 hours to get back together or we will both die. (3)"**_

Naruto nodded. Every strength had it's weaknesses.

_**"More like your lifespan."** _Datara also warned which snapped Naruto out of her trance.

_"Does it even matter?"_ Naruto groaned. _"Won't I just die soon anyway."_

_**"Of course not."** _Datara replied. _**"Since in order to minimize the trouble of finding one host after another."**_

_"Huh what do you mean?"_

_**"You have Uzumaki Vitality. By natural means you could live for a century and a half far surpassing that of any regular human."**_

_"Yeah yeah yeah. I knew that already."_ Naruto groaned.

**"Yes, but I as being your host also amplify your virtually. Wouldn't be surprised if you lived for several centuries or a couple thousand years even."**

_"I fail to see the point because that just benefits you not me."_

Datara just sighed.

_**"Anyway listen, you will notice that your body will be changing, for one think have your noticed a change in your area?"**_

Naruto knew what Datara was talking about and touched her area.

_"Why do I have a boy part there?"_

_**"Sorry that was my doing, you ended up getting one of my body parts during the sealing, and you will continue to do so."**_

Naruto gulped as she looked back at the beast.

_**"Anyway the effects of being my host are simple. Your physical capabilities surpass that of your human race, you have inhuman healing and you have a six sense if you will. You will have access to my Bijuukyu along with some other forms."**_

_"Thats cool! So when do we start training?_

**_"Soon, but Hey it looks like someone wants you attention better check it out."_**

Naruto exited her mindscape and saw a white haired guy was smiling at her.

"Hey Naruto do you wish to become strong?"

"Of course'ttlebayo!" Naruto said as she was generally interested.

"Well all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll of seals!"

Naruto frowned in her mind. _"What does he take me for a retard? Meh, might as well play his game."_

"Sure." Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be in the forest with it!"

"Excellent!" Mikuzi said as he mysteriously vanished.

Unfortunate for him, Naruto was planning to set him up.

"Hey Datara." Naruto decided to ask. "Do you know any techniques that allow me to make clones of myself?"

**"This Justu is called the Kage Bushin. Creates clones that can function on your own but they will disperse with about one or two solid blows. Whatever the clones learn you will too, which makes this technique great for information gathering and training."**

"Wait, by using this technique, what would take a normal person to learn in years I could learn in a day!"

Datara nodded. Naruto smiled.

**"In order to learn this technique preform this hand seal, while you imagine yourself splitting into two or more copies of yourself."**

Naruto began practicing and thats when Mikuzi had showed up laughing along with Iruka.

"You're such an idiot Naruto or should I say demon!" Mikuzi said as he laughed. "Now hand me the scroll before I kill you and Iruka."

"Actually, you've fallen inside of my trap! Kage Bushin no Justu!"

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared as they all looked like they were ready to beat him up.

"Your shit clones won't do anything to me!" Mikuzi said as he began to transform.

"Leave my sensei alone." Naruto snarled.

"And who the fuck are you?" The tiger man asked with disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to beat the shit out of you."

"Ha a shrimp like you? I'd like to see a little shit like you try!"

Naruto smiled as she noticed one of her shadow clones had snuck up behind him.

**"Here kit use this hand seal and imagine your clones exploding. It's called Bushin Dakubaha."**

"Thanks wolfie." Naruto said with a large grin on her face. **"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT!"**

He didn't know what hit him as the explosion sent his body and limbs in several different places. (A)

"What a waste." Naruto said with disgust before handing the scroll to Iruka.

"Do you want me to treat you to ramen later orange hair Naruto?" He smiled.

The ginger looked at her sensei. "I would love that."

* * *

_**(timeskip, the next day)**_

* * *

"I should probably take up a hobby..." Naruto mused. She looked at her kunai and remembered the "hunts" that the villagers would partake on. It clicked in her mind. Skinning animals.

Guaranteed income. Guaranteed food. Guaranteed clothing. Guaranteed medicine.

Naruto looked over at the woods. Better go try and ahead then.

"Kage Bushin no Justu." Nine clones poofed into existence.

"Okay guys. Lets see what all these years of making pranks can do when you apply it to hunting."

Each of the clones grinned and ran off to a different section in the forest.

With the new money Naruto made, she managed to buy herself a new outfit that was composed of blue shoes with stripes of yellow. The pants were blue with an orange belt and a blue shirt with an orange underneath.

**"Naruto we must begin your training soon. I want you to go to the library and learn some techniques." **Datara said.

Naruto sighed as she quietly entered the building at night and then prodded three fingers into the library's closest exit doors which made two interceding symbols together before quietly whispering "Bariashīru" and making two clones.

"That seal should keep me safe."

The three nodded and all headed off to different sections in the library.

**"So tell me Kid, what types of Justu are you good at?"**

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, I can make clones of myself and I would often steal my brothers and sisters books and learned a little bit about Fuinjustu, but because I didn't understand chakra, I didn't get far besides the basic stuff like storage seals and barrier seals."

**"I see, I think I know a fighting style that will benefit you. Try the Inuzuka scrolls."**

Naruto discovered some books on the Inuzuka's signature techniques and fighting style. "These seem cool, but I don't have a summon animal or partner."

**"Now kid, remember when I said you had an affinity to nature?"** Came the voice of someone who Naruto already knew. Naruto nodded.

**"Well naturally in these days there were things called summoning contracts, but naturally you could only summon one animal species at a time but since you are a bijuu guess what?"**

"I can summon any animal I want?"

**"Bingo! Here is another seal.**_**"**_ Datara said. **"A summoning contract seal."**

He put some of his chakra on Naruto's left arm and it transformed into a small animal like seal.(4) "So how does this work."

**"Put some blood on it concentrate chakra on the seal and think of an animal that you want to summon. Give it a try."**

So The proud Dreyar once again did as his teacher told him. He ended up summoning a wolf.

**"Good Job. I am pretty sure you can master this technique if you trained with nine clones for about four hours."**

Naruto nodded as he preformed his hand seal and summoned not just nine but nine hundred. "You work on summoning animals the rest of you work on mastering the Inuzuka techniques."

Naruto strove to master these techniques as he could. He could use Datara's chakra in place of the Shikyaku no Jutsu.

"Ugh." Naruto complained as he, decided to get some fresh air from the building. His clones were practicing.

"I think I'll go to the hot springs.."

"Come back ladies! I just wanted some inspiration!" Spoke a voice.

Naruto was mildly curious.

"Girl problems?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Jiraiya was going to ask the kid to leave but when he looked at her he stopped.

_"Those blue eyes, that orange hair, he reminds me of (2) Yahiko..."_

"Are you okay dude? You passed out there for a second."

"I'm fine. It's just that you look like somebody I used to know. He was my best friend."

Naruto felt a little sad and knew by how his voice sounded that this person he was speaking of had passed away.

"I am sorry if I brought anything up. I am guessing that he passed away?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So what do you want kid? I was in the middle of something!"

"I just came back from training. On a break actually."

Jiraiya widened his eyes. "You must be training for the chunin exams then?"

"Yeah. Want to help me out?"

"Why not try a Justu shope?"

"Huh? Whats that?"

"A **Justu Shope** (技術ショップ, _Gijutsu shoppu_) are various buildings located around Rien that people can buy and sell their justu. While being open in public, and run by shinobi themselves, a lot of characters view this as a type of Black Market run business. Despite the fact, justu shope owners seem to have big business and success in funding this field. If a man like Kakashi were to sell all of his justu, he would be a millionaire. A justu shope is the place to go if you need a quick boost in your inventory skills. But a justu shope is not limited to justu as they also sell clothes and weapons, as well as solider pills." Responded Naruto.

"Cool, I'll have to check this out sometime."

"If that is all you wanted i'll be on my merry way." The sanin said getting bored.

Naruto then got a wicked idea in his head. "So, you are a pervert right?"

Jiraiya let out a big grin as he said "I'm not just a pervert, I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto grinned as he preformed the ram handseal. "Orikoe no Justu!" In the twelve year olds place was a sexy woman. The pervert had a nosebleed so bad it blew him into the nearest wall.

After he recovered he gave the Dreyar a smirk. "So kid, whats your Name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Dreyar."

_"Naruto? As in Kushina and Minato's kid?"_

"Tell you what Naruto, do you want to learn Senjustu?" (3)

"So you would become my sensei?" Naruto said with glee in her eyes.

"Why of course."

Jiraiya knew that Naruto was the black sheep of her family. All of Minato's and Kushina's children received special treatment except her. He wanted to fix that. After all, those who abandon their comrades were trash.

"So tell me, why were you in a forest?"

"I was trying to run away from people but I killed them."

Naruto looked at the once proud country looking sad. Jiraiya tried to comfort her but Naruto pushed himaway.

"What if they are right? What if I am just a monster?" Her voice cracked.

"You are not a monster. You are more human then any of these people will ever be." Jiraiya said.

"Where will we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I have a safehouse south of here. We should go there."

"Sounds like it's the only option we have." Naruto sighed as she summoned a huge horse. "Get on." Jiraiya complied as he directed her to that place.

Some few hours later, Naruto entered the land and was directed to a dojo there. It was relatively simple pink house with four rooms, not counting the dinning area and den of course, and two bathrooms, the house itself was surrounded by a fairly amount of land. About three acres if Naruto has to guess.

"It's not much, but it's good enough." Jiraiya said. "Make yourself at home. I have tea brewing."

Naruto nodded as she went to a room downstairs in the basement.

* * *

_**(the next day)**_

* * *

"Naruto dear, would you mind going and running an errand for me?" The sage asked his officially adopted daughter.

"No problem!" Naruto said as she ran outside the room.

Naruto decided to take a detour and found herself walking near the clan district areas of the village. Thats when she smelled something strange and odd. Almost consisting of iron.

_"Blood?"_ The girl wondered. She decided to investigate and see what it was all about. Thats when she noticed a boy running away who bumped into her.

"Are you okay?" The Dreyar asked. She got a closer look at the boy. He was her age and had dark blue hair and raven eyes. His face was beautiful one of the most pretty faces she has ever seen. Naruto could tell by the drying water marks that he was crying.

"He...he...he killed them." He whimpered.

"Whats your name?"

"Sasuke. But we have to get out of here before he kills us too."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi." He nearly cried out.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"My brother...he killed them all." And he broke down crying.

Before Naruto could ask Sasuke more, a flock of crows were swarming in the distance.

"He's here!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto cursed in her mind until a familiar voice went through his mind or rather an echo.

**_"Don't forget Brat I am always with you...Did you forget about a Bijuu's temporary power bestowal?"_**

Naruto winded her eyes. Of course!

He had always wanted to practice this new technique and now would be the perfect time to do so. Before he could even start to concentrate his chakra a hand stopped him.

_"Fast!."_

"Brother..." Sasuke murmured.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto barked out.

"Ah so who is this?" Itachi asked as he studied the girl.

"The one who is going to protect Sasuke from you! Kage Bushin no Justu"

Two hundred Naruto clones poped up but Itachi while surprised that a boy so young could learn and successfully preform the justu was not worried about it's power. He preformed a few hand seals. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu."

The massive dragon that erupted managed to smoke away all of the clones. Naruto was about to create more until Sasuke stopped her.

"N-Naruto...Don't bother, he's just too strong. I don't even think the Hokage could beat him."

"Damn it." Naruto cursed but smiled as she turned to Sasuke. "Don't underestimate me either! I'm just getting started!"

The ginger's fingernails claws began to grow and sharpen until they formed claws. "Lets see you try this!" Naruto began to slash at Itachi but the elder Uchiha doged all of her attacks easily.

Naruto sighed as she did a slash, but not before yelling out the word "Bunshu!" which caused that technique to split into several mini attacks.

"That is a extremely advanced technique." Itachi commented before noticing Naruto was preparing to do a Fuinjustu. "Uzumaki Fuinjustu: Keiyaku Fūin!" Naruto yelled as she struck Itachi in the stomach but he seemed to poof into a flock of crows.

"Not bad, but most Uzumaki would be better in their sealing techniques, I expected more of a child of Namikaze and Uzumaki."

Naruto and Sasuke both went at the older Uchiha only to be kicked down quite easily.

"Enough." Spoke the words of the Uchiha clan slayer. "The both of you are so terribly weak, but especially you Sasuke, that you're not even worth killing. Cling to your pathetic life Sasuke and seek me out when you think you're ready."

The person that Sasuke once loved more then anything else in the world vanished in a flock of crows.

And for the first time since news of the betrayal, Uchiha Sasuke cried.

"So who was that guy?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was still weeping.

"He was my brother. And he killed everyone." Sasuke said. "Thank you for coming along. I don't know what he would have done." He said with dread.

"I'm here now Sasuke." Naruto spoke confidently. "Anyway, do you want to stay with me for a while? It's not much but..."

The Uchiha hugged the Dreyar. "Oh thank you so much Naruto!"

"No problem, and look I even got some clones to carry your stuff here!"

Sasuke wanted to cry again. Never had a stranger be so nice to him.

* * *

_**(Timeskip, two days later)**_

* * *

Sasuke was training harder then ever after that day and the news spread like a wildfire. Many people didn't know what to make of it. The council and Minato were raging now that one of the most prominent clans were wiped out by some unknown person.

"Sasuke listen, I like you but you need to stop your quest for revenge like this."

"What are you talking about Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, don't waste your entire life for just one goal."

"But I am not."

Naruto chuckled. "I plan on leaving Kohona soon and I need to make sure that you won't be dead weight."

"You hate Kohona?" Sasuke asked generally surprised.

"Of course. Why should I be loyal to a place that hates me for no reason? A shinobi's loyalties should lie in the hearts of their superiors not their fists."

Sasuke looked confused.

"You'll understand in time, my lovely Sasuke, you'll understand in due time."

"More like you are trying to ask me something." Sasuke flatly stated.

"There is one more thing I have to ask you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving Kohona."

Sasuke was in shock. "But didn't you love the village?"

Naruto laughed. "The same village that tortures and tries to kill me in each and every way possible because of something that wasn't my fault?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am leaving. If you want to get something, I suggest that you come with me. Meet me by the forest that borders this place in 0500 if you are coming. I won't hold it against you, but I would be disappointed if you didn't come with me."

"I need some time to think." Sasuke said before going to eat.

"I need to know now Sasuke." Naruto said as she was getting impatient.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Naruto hugged Sasuke who blushed. "I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

_**(A) Contrary to popular belief you do not need to say the name of the actual technique to preform it. But the power of the technique increases when you do say it's name.**_

_**(B) In the manga Yahiko had blue eyes. The anime always fucks everything up, so I am going with the manga. Sorry to disappoint anime fans but y'all should really read the manga. It's superior anyway.**_

_**(C) I don't hate Kiba. He is actually one of my favorite characters but for the Sake of the story he has to be bashed. He'll change eventually...Or maybe not te hee!**_

_**(D) for a quick idea, just imagine all of the prominent characters in every "universe" you have read, watched , played, ect. Also naruto did not use Bijuukyu against ANYONE last chapter. All of the chakra, went to Datara**_

**_E. This story is more darker then usual. Why? Because the story and nature of itself is darker. The ending might be a fairytail but getting on that path sure as hell will not be. So yes people will actually die in the fanfic. Leave now if that upsets you._**

**_(F) The names of techniques I don't feel like having characters say, I will just type them out in English in the story description to make things easier._**

_**Do you people any any ideas for what the "unnamed element" should be?**_

_**for those who are wondering the beast looks like Zoroark from pokemon.**_

* * *

Ages:

Laxus: 16

Mia: 14

Menma: 13

Natsu: 13

Naruto: 6

* * *

_**Techniques**_

* * *

******Bijuukurō** (_Tailed Beast Claws_): Allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. Naruto can charge his respective element through them making them even more deadly.

******Bijuukyū** **(_Tailed Beast Absorption_):** This is just a name for the Bijuu's absorption ability.

**Bijuuirezumi** **(_Tailed Beast Tattoos_):** This technique is preformed by the bijuu's absorption ability and is only used by those who have mastered it. The user will use their chakra to place upon themselves a tattoo on any part of their body pretty much as if they were practicing a seal. While they apply the tattoo they are to think of a special power that they have absorbed before. That ability will become the users to freely use. But there are two things, the first is that the tattoo fades over time. The more chakra they put into it the longer it will lasts with the maximum being thirty minutes. The second is that the tattoos are extremely painful. The third is that this technique will only work 50% of the time for reasons unknown. And the fourth is that this technique can be affected because of Fuinjustu.

**Bariashīru** (_Barrier Seal_) This seal puts up a barrier made of chakra that protects the place from intruders. It has two effects. The first is that it naturally repels those that it doesn't know. The other is that it alerts the user that somebody is close, trying to get into the area. This seal can be broken down and casted quickly and easily.

**Bunshū**/Divide A supplementary justu that causes the chakra of the users technique to divide and thus causing the justu to come in multiple projectiles instead of one huge attack. While the technique makes the opponents justu weaker, it gives it greater speed and accuracy. It also allows the user greater time to set up stronger attacks. Due to the nature of how this technique must be preformed, only those with the Taifugan or perfect chakra control can use this technique. Additionally, this technique can be used on ninjustu and genjustu, as long as the justu is ranked offensive.

**Uzumaki Fuinjustu: Keiyaku Fūin**/Uzumaki Sealing technique: Contract Seal (_Chakra-B, Control-S, Rank-A_)This dangerous sealing technique allows a member of the Uzumaki clan to strip their opponent of their chakra. To do this, they first must make physical contact with their target, placing the seal on them. Then, when the target next uses it's chakra, not only does it fail, it turns the chakra used into chains of chakra that then connect to the user's body. These chakra chains are intangible and non-removable by normal means. After this, the chakra of the target is drained out totally and sealed within the user's body. Naruto explains that there is a way to undo this technique before the chakra of the target is drained (because after the target is drained, it is irreversible), but it involves the target having to have knowledge of the technique itself and knowing the reverse technique.

* * *

_**Mightyena's Challenges!:**_

* * *

If you're interested in any of these please PM me and link me to the story so I can read it. I am very interested in ideas for these types of stories! Will be available on my profile or two weeks.

* * *

_**Two sides of the coin challenge:**_

What if Minato decided to seal all of Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, but he still cuts it up in yin and yang halves so he can have better control?

Rules:

Extremely Strong Naruto, at least high jonin level by the time the chunin exams arc

What powers from this effect does naruto have? You choose.

Naruto learns of his heritage and his family after the Mikuzi incident

Because of the above. I want Naruto to be good in sealing justu. He learns the Kage Bushin obviously, as well as Kenjustu and the Rasengan.

Any pairing goes. But try to avoid the obvious (NarutoxHinata, NarutoxSakura)

* * *

_**Animal Path Challenge:**_

* * *

What if Naruto had activated the Sage's Animal path bloodline?

Rules:

Naruto MUST have the toad contract.

Naruto MUST be a Sage. It does not have to be with toads.

Naruto MUST have at least one contract of these: phoenixes, hydras, ceberus, dragons

Naruto is extremely strong here.

* * *

_**Kessogan Challenge**_

Belonging to the Senju clan, this doujustu grants users the ability to completely manipulate the actual element of thier elemental affinity. Just like how gaara controlls his sand, the reason why Harshima was infamous for his water "techniques". The second abilitly of the Keshogan grants users an increase in strength, speed, stanima, durabilitly, reflxes, agilitly, and even thier sences when activated. The power of the boost depends on the users mastery. The third abilitly of the eyes makes users able to control Bijuu chakra and anything related to it. This means the user of this eye can prevent Jinchuriki from using thier bijuu powers. Kekkei Gankai, weapons, and justu related to bijuu chakra are also surpressed. The user is also able to minpulate thier own bijuu chakra with greater ease. The Kessogan also grants users unique abilities that can be honed with futher training. Just like all other doujustu, the Seshogan allows users to fairly see the chakra system. Unlike the other four howerver, this eye allows users to see any form of weakness in a technique or living thing (disorders, broken bones ect), it's level with this is good enough to indetify anything that is chakra based, as well as the chakra natures of all forms of matter (ex, a thunderstorm might read wind and lightning, a ocean will read water).

Basically with this challenge Naruto will have access to this doujustu

Rules:

Can be activated at any time in the story

Naruto should learn kenjustu.

Naruto should have at least one elemental bloodline

Naruto should be very strong in this story

* * *

_**Bijuu Challenge**_

Basically I want to see if someone is capable of writing a story with my Bijuu idea.

Rules:

Obviously all aspects of the Bijuu Bloodline in this story MUST apply in your story. You can change small details if you wish. Other then that, go nuts.

* * *

**Chapter 2: II: my will of fire**

* * *

_**zyken: whats sup guys, this is the redo of chapter II, more character development and the first chapter in naruto's prov**_

_**zoroark: fuck yeah!**_

_**zyken: any and all information used from this story will be received by using the holy invention that is the wiki.**_

_**zoroark: speaking of which I really want to do a ben 10 crossover with this story, that will probably be it for crossovers because once you put too many in the story becomes pure shit.**_

_**zyken: speaking of new stories i am starting a new one! YAY**_

_**zoroark: well that should keep our brain fresh and full of spectacular activity**_

_**zyken: you've lost your rights to talk. shut the fuck up.**_

_**zoroark: FINE**_

* * *

_"Sometimes, I wonder how different my life would be if I wasn't chosen by fate and destiny to wield such a great power. I can remember the great soldiers shouting and cheering and worshiping me as the God that saved their world. If only they knew that this so called god was just as demonic as the rest of them all."_

_-Rai Moniaj, 18th Vessel of the Six Tails Bijuu_

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

_**Chapter II:**_

_**My Will of Fire**_

* * *

_**Can't take my power- Contay the hero**_

* * *

It was perhaps Monday or Tuesday at the moment, which, as far as I know of means that the work week has barely begun. Most of these so called shinobi that I am aware of operate their missions as viability or simply to cure the boredom that is life.

And here I was a simple eighteen year old girl who along with one of my best companions, Uchiha Sasuke, was after all this careful preparation and planning, about to leave the hell that is my home.

I can remember it easily. After bonding with the Bijuu and finally returning home to my house and my so called family.

"Well it's super nice of you to join us Naruto." Minato said aggravated.

"So you didn't care to know where I was?" I asked, mildly curious on the answer.

"I hope it was training." Minato commented.

I sighed but replied anyway, "Yeah it was, I'm much stronger now!" Keeping this so called "mask" façade was extremely hard as far as I could tell.

"Doesn't matter, as you will always be a weak little shit." Natsu commented and the rest of my brothers and sister laughed.

"At least she is trying." Menma said trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Something about her is different though. What is with the orange hair, Naruto?" Laxus asked. Suspicion in his voice.

Thanks to my sixth sense, I could finally be able to tell how powerful and what kinds of abilities my siblings have.

My jealously spoke in the form of my words for me.

After all two of my siblings were S-Class level and dragon slayers, while the others has abilities that would make some jonin piss in their sleep.

Not that I care to be honest.

"None of your business." Was my reply to Laxus who seemed to get aggravated at me. My sixth sense told me to doge the punch and I would've on instinct, but I have to keep my mask up. Because I will show them all what I am capable of when the time comes.

But for now I let his fist collide with my throat temporality knocking me unconscious.

"This will teach you not to talk shit. Maybe next time you will bow when a superior asks a fifthly whore like you a simple question."

"Nice one brother!" Natsu high fived Laxus who grinned.

What a dick rider, stroking that piece of shit's ego.

"That's enough, you all know we are stronger then her that punch could have ripped her throat out." Erza said while she sat at the table soaking tea.

I was on the verge of crying but instead I said something that made them all froze.

"Well of course a six year old would be much weaker then a twelve, fourteen or sixteen year old that received special training and has more experience." I spat out and ran to my room.

This wasn't my family. And this wasn't my home.

"Naruto, get your ass back here." Kuhina, my so called mother yelled.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back at her.

Everyone seemed surprised at my sudden boldness. Was the is effect of the Bijuu that lay's within me?

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but rats will know their place today." Laxus said charging is hand with lightning ready to deliver me a more powerful punch.

I grabbed his arm which surprised everyone in the house.

"If it means that I don't have to stay here, then so be it!" I shouted badly damaging his wrist. "I'll fucking murder you!" He screamed.

"You're a little shit you know that?" Menma said gathering dark energy into one of his hands. I was assuming that he was going to try and use a chakra draining technique on me. Well, thats what my sixth sense was speaking of anyway.

Natsu soon joined the fight. His signature Katon Ryukjou or Fire Dragon's Roar, I wasn't as knowledgeable in techniques back then, but now, I can safely assume that I would have been a Suiton type of dragon.

"Thats fucking enough!" A morningstar type of object was blocking me and my brothers. It was Erza.

She looked at me with severe coldness in her eyes.

"You are no longer considered a sister of mine. Pack your shit and get out."

I gladly did so. And just when I left for the door my father came behind me using that damn Harashin technique.

"I talked with the council about what you did in this house, Naruto. You are no longer welcome in here or in Kohona or as a matter of fact, the Entire Elemental Nations. You are stripped of your rights as a shinobi and you will be treated as a S-Class criminal if you step on it's borders! Shinobi from everywhere are ordered to kill you on sight!"

I snorted. "Some family you are. But don't worry, I will be back and show you all what you missed out on."

And thats the last I have ever seen of them, over nine years ago. But I suppose that this was the start of my true adventure. I remember it as if it was yesterday that it happened.

How old was I? About ten at the time I believe.

Me, and my father, and Sasuke were happily traveling together and it had been about four years. I had finally had enough chakra to be able to enter the greatest form that a user of Senjustu could attain, Sage Mode, and unlike my dad, I was able to perfect the form with the outside of my eyes being the only area of my body that was affected.

Why was I better then him?

Was it because I had the power of Shadow Clone training?

Perhaps.

It wasn't until we stumbled upon a mysterious land and thats when the real fun began!

"Where are we?" I carefully asked a person who seemed to be an authority figure. He was wearing a blue uniform and had on a badge and looked like he was important.

"In the United Kingdom." He replied raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, are you people new here?"

"You could say that." I replied smiling.

"Well then, allow me to direct you." He said to me with a smile.

So he got our papers ready, and my dad began filling out a whole bunch of stuff and before I knew it, we were citizens of this place.

This place was amazing. It was way more advanced then anywhere in the Elemental Nations and best of all the people here didn't hate me.

I could get used to a place like this.

A couple days after that me and Sasuke were enrolled in a place called school where I met awesome friends and learned a lot.

At the age of seventeen, I graduated from school with a High School Diploma, or a document that proves you did. Sasuke did too.

"What are you going to do now?" My dad (1) asked me.

Sasuke pointed to his book bag which read UK Army be all that you can be.

My dad nodded in approval.

Well the idea of being a shinobi has never left my thoughts. After all my dad was also my sensei, and I wanted to protect people with all my strength. Just not in the way that Kohona has brainwashed people.

I want my own version of the will of fire which I personally think is bullshit.

I want to be the one who will be able to completely break the cycle of hatred.

My dad, or sensei if you prefer would tell me stories about the person who will become the child of prophecy. A person who will have a pure heart and will be chosen as the vessel for the Bijuu.

I am not so sure about having a pure heart but the Bijuu thing was extremely accurate. But did dad ever discover that I had that ability? I never had to use it beyond it's basics but you never know. The man was a Sannin after all.

I suppose that I am getting a bit off topic now huh?

Well anyway I decided that with all these thoughts in mind, it would be a crime to saying anything else. But I decided to wait on that. I needed to be at college although I could feel the atmosphere was quite different.

And what do you have it, right in the middle of a class I got called the the office. Everyone was looking at me as if I had set the building on fire or something.

"You need options Naruto. What are your options after you graduate from this program?"

Okay so maybe I lied. I do go to college, but only because it's one of the things that keeps me out of trouble. I was taking online classes and a few night classes as well this would allow me to get an associates degree in engineering within the next year which was fine by me. And ever since I learned that clone technique I could put them in my place while still receiving the intellect.

But Jesus Christ, I can't just have one normal weekend without social workers and all these people that claim that they want to help me get in my fucking way. god I can't wait until I'm finished with this shit.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe go into the Air Force like my best friend, or something similar to that. This country needs all the fuckin' support it can get."

This woman was alright, her name was Don, for her age which was like in the 50's or something she had a really good shape. Big breast too and gentle blonde hair.

Wait eww.

Did I just fantasize about someone who could be my grandmother?

Funny thing is she does act like that to me sometimes. I know she wants the best, but some things I need to do on my own.

"I think you should take a look at this." She handed me a brochure.

I examined it. It had the word knight written in a fancy font and then people with a cross between military outfits and knight armor doing amazing shit.

"The Knight Program is a separate military branch that is for people with amazing abilities. And yes Naruto I know of your condition."

Instantly I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. For some reason thoughts about super strength and healing began to flood my mind. Was this the sixth sense Datara was talking about?

"Super strength and the ability to heal yourself and others from near death although such a feat lowers your lifespan." I said looking up at her.

"So you can know the abilities of others eh? The Knight program would love to have an asset like you kid."

I smiled big. "I can do more then just that. But how did you know I was special?"

She picked up her makeup case and opened the mirror and pointed directly at some cute animal like ears that were oddly orange.

The fuck? Were these my ears?

Stay calm Naruto. Stay fucking calm.

She raised an eyebrow. "So I am sure you didn't plan on this then?"

"Well actually I did but the effects were not supposed to happen so soon."

She studded me in a calculating manner.

"Well anyway, I want you to give these people a call Naruto preferably tonight."

I nodded. "Thank you for the help granny baa-chan." And I hugged her but I felt like I had been hit with a car.

It happened so fucking fast. I noticed she had punched me outside in the hallway.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure I depreciate your head next time."

Her threatening smile was enough to send me shivers.

* * *

After walking home I starred at the brochure before looking at the back which has their phone number. I locked it in for contact information and waited patiently.

"Hello this is the Knight branch services recruiter and Information speaking. How may I help you?" A man asked.

"My Name is Naruto. Naruto Dreyar, I am interesting in joining this group of people."

"I see. So tell me..Naruto...are you special."

I snorted. "As special as they some sir."

The man didn't say anything for a while before speaking again.

"Alright Naruto you seem interesting tell you what I will give you an easy mission. Just a taste of what we Knights on a daily basis do. If you can successfully complete this well...we will talk a little further."

Before I could object the sound of me receiving a text message was alerted to me.

**To: Naruto Dreyar**  
**From: Classified **  
**Topic: Qualification Mission**

I opened it up and began to read.

_Lets see how special you are, kid. There is this one girl by the name of Ashley Katlin who is getting tormented by David. Beat him up to the point where he never wants to be near her again. David is reported to be near the Ckuckin' Bell around this time of afternoon._

_Payment: $1000_

_Difficulty__: D-Rank_

I groaned so I have to defend someone else again? Why am I not surprised.

I decide to use my enhanced speed. Soon, I could find myself leaping buildings and swinging from lamppost as if I was a monkey or something. Even the best human free runners would have looked like clumsy kindergartners.

I stopped once I smelled a mixture of chicken and tacos. That must be it.

Now to see if any of these people match the image that was attached.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Shouted the woman. Examining closely she had blue hair and those pale eyes. Yep that must be him and her.

"Leave the girl alone." I said deciding to intervene. Honestly I wish I could kill this fuck but oh well.

"And who the fuck are you?" He ask with disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to beat the shit out of you."

"Ha a shrimp like you? I'd like to see a little shit like you try!"

He transformed into a fucking tiger man.

Like seriously? Fucking Dom or whoever sent me this mission could have mentioned this shit.

Fuck it. "Kage Bushin no Justu." I said.

I unsheathed my fangs and looked at the materials around me. A brick wall, some tires, the ground...

Guess I'll go for the brick wall.

I quickly bit into the wall as I felt the brick covering my body and turning it into something more durable.

My stomach also had an uneasy feeling. Hmm...So this form gives him an increase in his strength but decreases his speed in proportion...

I decided to attack him head on. There is no way he can handle a moving brick wall attacking him head on several times.

He managed to stop me with one hand the first time. I kicked him which thanks to his slow speed he couldn't intercept. Adsorbing the brick wall had made me slowly too but thanks to my small mentor, I was faster then him. He seemed stunned so I decided to do it again but this time punching his chest as many times as I could.

"You little shit! I'll skin you alive!" He shouted clearly losing his cool.

I decided to open him up for a trap.

I just stood there mocking him and grinning. This really made him mad. He ran and ran towards me.

At the last moment I intercepted him and did an uppercut to his face which clearly knocked him out.

"Thank you dear one oh thank you!" She said hugging me.

"Are you Ashley?" I asked gently. She had been through a lot I could tell.

"Thanks for helping against that pager. Anyway could I have your number? You know just incise I need more of your services?"

I smiled while of course.

She was one of the nicest people I have ever meet.

If you are wondering about women, yeah, I am not a virgin, and I've had my fair share of pussy over these years. Its really weird how accepting people could be of this extra appendage that I have. Although as I discovered on my twelfth year, I could change any part of my body that I wanted. Make my hair longer, my boobs bigger, as well as my dick, or get rid of it completely and switch it out for a vagina instead.

I don't discriminate when it comes to the genders.

If you are amazed that I became a pervert, blame it on my dad. Seriously.

After locking in Ashley's contact info, I opened my cell and noticed a new email. It read: Thanks for completing the mission, you'll get paid shortly. Alright you have officially captured in interest Naruto here is the address Meet me there and when you finally complete basic training, then I will grant you permission to become a knight.

Well at least he was honest about the money.

Over the years I learned quite a bit too. Firstly I discovered why my last name wasn't Uzumaki or Namikaze. It was because I was actually adopted! I still don't know who my real parents are to this day. But that would be another goal that was added to my list.

I became more in sync with the thing inside my body, Datara, and although I didn't ever need to use anything beyond the basic, I trained and trained. Datara said I was extremely close on becoming a fully released vessel, whatever the fuck that means. I also learned that Bijuu becomes more powerful and evolves with each new host. He told me stories of the previous hosts that gave him names: Venom, his son, Carnage, and his son, Toxin, and how he would become more powerful with each new host that assimilated.

Heh, One time I asked him how many names he received, he simply stated over 9,000. When asked how old he was Bijuu stated he was older then the entire Omniverse itself.

Datara also told me that one day that one of its host by the name of Quinn was also the host of another celestial being, the Pheonix Force also known as the child of the universe. I am not sure which of the two is stronger. But my feats I guess I'd go with Pheonix. But that was then and this is now. Apparently the two fused together, which caused a several-fold of expansion in power. After that host then Bijuu began to "hop" dimensions of different worlds and planets to find a suitable host. Datara said that my previous Darcia was extremely amazing and that he was the Lord of Earth.

I can only hope that my own skill is just as amazing. Speaking of weaknesses Holy and demonic shit still harm me, but thats to be expected. I can control my fleeing urges, but if there are Mundane or Warlocks around then I can proudly say that I am fucked.

Besides my Bijuu, my sensei and dad as you will taught me a super cool technique called the Rasengan. It's formed by gathering chakra in a ball that can cause a shitload of damage to anybody stupid enough to fuck with me. I know it. Learned it. Mastered it, or in other words I finally learned how to form one without needing a fucking shadow clone. Yeah, it took years of training to get my chakra control on a decent level.

But I also improved the technique as well and created several techniques from it.

I liked the idea of flying and according to my dad/sensei my affinity was towards Fuuton or also known as wind justu. So, using common sense and putting two and two together, I decided that maybe when I felt like it, I would join the Air Force just like my lifetime partner Sasuke. No when I say partners I mean like friends. I don't like him like that.

Speaking of Sasuke he has became less obsessed with revenge now. Possibly because he found another source with his power. The desire to protect.

I guess love really is a humans strongest weapon. And even a Bijuu's.

And even though I may no longer be human. I am still humane down to the core.

And after completing the hell that was basic training, I find myself resting on the top of the roof telling this story.

Relocating my past if you will.

Basic training was pretty awkward to say the were some days where I wanted to just lay in bed all day. There were some days where I wanted to run away and never come back. There were some days where I wanted to kill myself.

So here I was like I said again, about a year later, eighteen years old, standing proudly in my uniform and just walking like I didn't give a fuck in the world when I herd gunshots.

Ah, of course. I am in a motherfucking gang territory.

I sigh as I pull out a gun.

Guns. I fucking love these weapons.

Guns are the reason that if any other nation tried to attack us, they would be wiped out.

I had several but my favorite types are of course the assault rifles.

"You dumbass!" I herd the voice spoke. "Look at what you fucking did!"

"Now correct me if I am wrong, but you shot more of them then I did."

"Well regardless it doesn't change the fact that YOU started it! You stupid nigga."

"Is everything alright?" I ask as I put the gun back in my pocket. The two stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Well, now that you have stepped yo fine ass here I believe so." I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, yeah, we alright, whats a nice girl like you doin' out here tho?"

I shrugged. "Trust me I am a one man army!" I said with an arrogant tone.

"Ah, so you 's an army brat?" The annoying guy spoke. I shrugged.

"Excuse him. Lamar is always like that, my name is Franklin by the way." He extended his hand and of course I shook it. I could tell that me and Franklin would be good friends.

"So um miss, do you have any Idea where we are?" Lamar asked me.

"The state of Des Monies." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Well of course that, but I mean this is territory of the Marabunta Grande." He said doing something weird with his eyes as if I didn't get the point already. I sighed as I motioned for him to stop which he did.

"Hispanic gang. I know. I was just walking by when I herd shots being fired. If anything, I should be asking you what the fuck were you guys doing there." I said narrowing my eyes. I knew all to well why gangs attacked each other.

While I have experiment with my fair share and even would secretly sell some on the side here and there, I would not endorse for anyone else to do the same. I don't call it being a hypocrite I just don't want people to end up like me thats all. As for the people I sell it to, well, they already made a deal with the devil so I could honestly care less.

"We're repo men!" Lamar said flashing his chest like an ancient roman Olympic athlete. Franklin did a facepalm. I continued to laugh.

"Well whatever, I will see you guys later." I said as I started to walk away but Lamar wasn't having that.

"Wait wait! I can't just leave you here and not obtain your number, thats like against the fine bitch code!"

I turned to Franklin. "What the hell is is talking about?"

"Well you see the fine bitch code is what happens when you meet a fine ass bitch." And at that tone he also pulled out his phone. I shrugged. These guys were pretty cool. I suppose I could kick it with them for a while.

"Why not?" I said outloud as we exchanged numbers. Lamar acted like he had just won the lottery.

You know, it would be fucking hilarious when they discover that I had a dick instead of a vagina. Heh.

So a couple minutes after that, I decided to walk down the city. The amazing lights that were displayed from the magnificent buildings. I am not surprised that Des Monies had so many attractions, it was the capital of the entire country after all.

What should I do on this grand night? I wondered out loud talking to nobody. I guess I could always talk to Franklin or whoever. I miss Sasuke though. Should I tell you guys that apparently he got deployed? Where? I don't know. The good thing is that he would be coming back in a few weeks I think even on my birthday. That would be cool I guess.

I opened my phone no missions. I guess I can just listen to music then.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

I hear familiar voices.

"God damn it!" That was Franklins voice?

I decided to see why he was in a pickle.

I use my advanced eyes and see that Franklin was driving some two rate yellow van car. Upon closer inspection I see that some old man had a pistol pointed to his head. What the hell?

Thank god for advanced hearing. Or so I should say, Datara.

"So tell me you shit, why'd you think it was smart to try and rob my car back!"

"Because your son is already late on the payments!" Franklin retorted.

"You really fucking think that this car with over 150,000 millage is worth 400 a month? Your boss is a con man."

"Man, I don't know about that, I'm just doing my job!"

"Yea? Well now you work for me! You're gonna take this car and ram it in the window of the shop! Don't fuck with me or I'll put two rounds in your motherfucking head!"

I sighed. Guess Franklin and Lamar are repo men after all. Should I help him, I mean I know its his job, but breaking in the mans house? Seriously? He better be glad that this wasn't Aquilla. Most people there I know of would shot him on sight.

Fuck that bullshit stand your ground rule. Ugh.

Well, it's not bullshit on special occasions.

Sigh. I kind of want to see what happens when he rams the car. If the old man tries to kill him, my eyes would be able to pick up on it before it even happens besides, I hate that Simon guy.

Yeah, I am just a indecisive selfish little shit.

_**SWCHAWAAAAAAAAK!**_

The sound of an enormous piece of glass breaking into thousands of tiny pieces interrupt my train of thought. Looking over at the direction I see that that Franklin did indeed do what the man had told him.

"Franklin?! What the hell?" The man who I assume is Simon nearly screamed as he looked over at the damage caused.

"This still doesn't change the fact that I am employee of the month right?" Franklin asked. Before Simon could even give an answer even though I doubt it because of his shock, the man who had previously pointed a gun towards my friend gave the very same person a stack of cash.

"Nice job kid, stop by my house again later and I'll offer ya a drink. Now get the fuck out of here."

Franklin scrammed and then it was Simon who finally returned to earth with pure shock in his face as well as rage.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you, you senior citizen of baboons?"

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you you sack of shit? I think it's time to teach you a lesson about proper administrative law."

Before I knew it the man had punched Simon in the face and then proceed to do a nice uppercut on him. Simon was slow compared to the man as the man dodged all of his attacks and punched him into the side of a nearby car door.

"And let me tell you something you shitstain of a con man, if you ever give me a monthly greater then 100 for that piece of shit, I'll ram it so far up your ass you'll be puking scrap metal for the rest of your life behind bars!"

And thats when he left.

I decided to call Franklin. He was my friend after all, plus I feel like I kinda owe it to him for making him possibly lose his job and do whatever an old guy who had family issues told him what to do.

"Yo Frank," I began. "A had a feeling that I should call you."

"Dude, Naruto is that you my nig- uh, I mean my bitch- wait! Not in a disrespectful way. Aw!"

I chuckled. "Frank, I am your nigga. Whats wrong?"

"Dude, I was supposed to take this car back from this guy, but his father bested me man, and now I am out of a job!"

"Damn." I said, trying my best to act surprised as if I didn't know what just happened. "Thats fucked up, but you did invade his house and shit man, just be glad that he didn't go all stand your ground mode on you."

Franklin sighed. "I know dawg, but...this job was the only thing I had, I just don't know what to do, because that money wasn't just for me! Argh!"

"Frank, you do know where the guy lives right, maybe you should go back to his house, with good intentions and try to talk to him. Maybe he'll let you wash his dishes or something."

For some reason I could feel Franklin smile. "Thanks homie, I'll try and see what I can do to fix this mess."

He hanged up and I could only hope that he doesn't get himself killed. Why do I care so much about him even though I just met him. I mean, I really wasn't interested in him, but he seemed like a pretty cool person despite the fact that he is trying to be a wannabe gangster.

I know I could probably risk my own job getting involved with him, but I suppose it's the least I can do. After all, by the looks of things, I got him fired and karma is a bitch and when she is in heat, she is in heat.

My phone beeps. Thank fucking god. Lets see what we got.

**To:** Naruto Dreyar  
**From:** -Information Classified-  
**Subject:** Package Escort  
**Payment:** 150 Jewels  
**Rank:** C

_I need you to deliver a special package containing green gold to this address._

Thats it? I groaned. There were not many higher level missions ready apparently. Oh well having 150 bucks is better then none I guess.

But for some reason something tells me that there is more to this mission what what it seems like.

Well, lets hope so. I'm getting really tired of rescuing cats and watering plants and taking care of old people.

Just as I had expected, nobody showed up. Maybe I should leave. I don't want to attract trouble.

"Yo." Came the voice of a man. He looked like he was in his 40's.

"Are you the one who requested the mission for me to be here?"

"Yes." The man said. His prevalent Russian accent clearly showing. "But this mission is a little more complicated then delivering a package."

I smiled. "Please do tell."

"Well, there is this woman named Elizabeta Tores who was a good friend of mine. She has been incarnated for about five years now. And I think I owe it up to her. Repenting for my past mistakes, you know?"

I nodded not really caring. I had never busted anyone out of jail before let alone a woman's facility. "So how much cash are we talking here?"

"You do this and you'll get 5,000 Jewels."

I nodded approving of the amount. "Well then lets do this!" I yelled.

"You know, I never expected a woman to be the one to call." He chuckled.

I chuckled right back at him. "But I ain't no ordinary woman."

"I can see that." He said studying me. "The name is Nico by the way. Nico Bellic."

"Nice to meet you Nico." I said. "So tell me a little bit about this Elizabeth person. Whats she in for?"

"Drug Dealing and apparently armed weapon trafficking. Three hundred year sentence."

I sigh. "Sounds like the girl got herself into a huge mess. Just be glad that I am so kind that I am willing to do this for you. So, do we have an idea of how we're gonna do this?"

"Well, from the way I see it we have two options. We can steal a chopper, jump to the rooftop and quietly infiltrate the place during the period between showers which is the least guarded. Or we can just blow up an area and take her out with several armed trucks as half of this states police department will be on our asses."

I think for a moment. "Even though I am not really good with driving, I think I'll take the chopper option better."

Nico smiled and nodded. "I always knew you were intelligent. Okay then chopper it is!"

"So when is the go time for this shit?"

"In a few days. I have to get the weapons and stuff ready for this as well as a few friends who are able."

"I look forward to working with you Nico."

I can only wonder what will happen from here on out. But Nico seems like a pretty cool guy, so as I get his contact information, I think about the fact that my adventures have just started!

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Storage Seal** - Basic Fuinjustu technique. This seal is in the form of a scroll that can contain an almost limitless form of nonliving material.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to United Kingdom:**

**Other Names: **Rien

**Establishment History: **Rien was established in July 1 the year 900

**Size: **Bigger then the five elemental nations combined.

**Territory:** An Island southeast of the Five Elemental Nations. Composed of many, possibly 100 provinces, or States. Rien also owns several other territories in the form of Islands just off the coast.

**Capitol:** Des Monies

**Technology:** Rien is similar to America, with the people having cars, televisions and even guns. However this technology is mostly limited to Rien's capital. As the rest of the land, particularly Aquilla is poverty stricken.

**Military strength:** Rien is a country that provides both quality and quantity. They currently have 2, 000 trops in total. They use a entirely new group of special soldiers called Knights which are trained beyond that of shinobi, samurai, or mages.

**Government:** Rien is ruled by a King who has the final say in everything. Below the King are the Council which serves to make judgement and rules according to their position. The council can not do anything unless they have a majority vote (half + 1)

**Population:** 300 million

**Flag:** The flag has seven stripes filled with different colors resembling a rainbow. In the front makes an x pattern filled with stars.

**Symbol:** It seems to be a five pointed star and a crescent moon. The star resembling endless potential and the moon for new beginnings.

**Animal:** The Panda Bear

**Zyken's Guide to Knights:**

**Classification:** Knights are a separate Military branch that focuses on those with special abilities. They different from samurai as they wear armor but most do nit wield swords. They are different from shinobi as they practice justu but uphold moral standards. They are different from mages as they are in guilds but also accept missions and others. Most knights start training when they are 17 years old as the thought of child soldiers disgusted the King. If the children wanted to serve their country they could enlist in a special program when they are 12 years of age. The cutoff age to become a knight is 35 years old. Knights stay in service typically for about ten years. Just like other government positions, Knights receive special benefits and perks for their service.

**Armor/Clothing:** Most Knights wear camouflage clothing. During missions and battles, they sport a type of lightweight armor and helmets that are highly durable but extremely protective and lightweight and flexible. A knights rank insignia is located on their left shoulder.

**Weapons:** Knights typically wield swords and crossbows and arrows and firearms but others have been seen with Kunai and morningstars and several others.

**Technology:** Knights all have communicators, cell phones as well as other fancy things.

**Strength:** While far less then any other military branch they are by far the strongest. According to Naruto any country would die instantly if they went to war with the Knights.

**Training:** The training program for Knights is nine weeks with each week becoming more and more difficult. Knights train and learn for their Justu affinity, general weapons training, day and night combat, hand to hand combat, assassination, intelligence gathering, subterfuge, mapping, engineering, escapism, medical, tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, hunting, skinning, fishing, torture and interrogation, and general technology. They will also learn history about the Rien Armed Forces. During the last test which is typically known as hell week, the instructors yell and insult the trainees at every chance they get before having them complete a three day long course with no sleep and minimum amount of food. The Knights are separated into teams of five and the Knights either pass or fail as a team and a whole. The key to passing this course isn't time but rather teamwork and endurance. After graduating from basic training, Knights can then enlist in specific branches and accept missions. Most knights also learn to ride and train horses.

**Deployment and Mission:** The Kights are meant to be Rien's trump card in battles. They are both a police and military force as well as a government branch. Besides fighting, they also portrol and guard the land. In times of war, they are controlled by the Army. Due to being a smaller branch. Most Knights receive missions in the forms of "Hire" from various people who are willing to pay them services. Knights receive their missions mostly by text and due to them having special rules they can partake in missions that are considered illegal by normal means. Knights can be deployed and reiterated as well as dishonorably discharged although it takes a whole lot of effort to do so.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Knight Ranks**

Private - Beginner, not of must value or strength

Knightmen First Class - Much more powerful then private. These two ranks often have a massive power gap. This is one of two ranks that must be done via ceremony

Specialist - Advanced Intermediate. Knights can get this rank by completing missions successfully and good behavior.

Sergeant - Master at what they do. Get this rank by completing a 10 year job mission or alternatively ten S-Rank missions.

Lieutenant - Very strong, often are team leaders, very few of these around. They are appointed.

S-Class Knight - The Strongest within their guild to become one requires a trial.

Knight Master - Strongest in the Army and it's leader, one must have outstanding moral character.

For insignia images refer to my profile.

* * *

**Oc Form:**

If you have an Oc and wish to have it in this story please fill it out. am accepting Oc's! Do not submit it in reviews! PM me the information please as I don't check reviews! Right now only a minimum of two oc's per person.

Name: Preferably a full name as well as nicknames

Age: feel free to make up their birthday date

Appearance: their height/weight, hair color, eye color, skin tone and any unusual features.

outfit? what are they wearing?

Personality: what are they like?

Species: Feel free to make up one or use an existing one

Abilities: If they are a mage what can they do? weapons also fit under this category

Background: minimum of three sentences.

Other: Other important facts i should know. like what kinds of food do they like or are they in a relationship?

* * *

_**(1) Naruto calls Jiryia her dad. Just to make sure we're on the same page here.**_

_**so another chapter written and done. this was just mostly flashbacks about what happened to naruto in the twelve year timeskip. so in terms of techniques like sage mode, rasenshuriken, naruto knows all of that. if you are wondering how strong she is, just think of kakashi but add extreme weapon skills on top of that. **__**how do you guys like the multiple prov idea? i think it adds a lot of dimention into the story. **_how do you guys like the United Kingdom? it is a fantasy land based on the modern usa with obvious changes. I will post more facts and all that other shit next chapter. this is a remake of my fanfictions supernova, legends, and bijuu chronicles into one! it seems like a recepie for disaster huh? if your're still being confused on the Bijuu, just think of a mixture between the virus in prototype and the symboite in the marvel comics

_**review and favorite!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: III: recapturing youth**

* * *

_**zyken: and here is another lovely chapter my friends!**_

_**zoroark: longer, better, more plot filled you know the drill**_

_**zyken: suuuuure we do buddy**_

_**zoroark: hopefully so far this fanfic is turning out better then "legends".**_

* * *

_"Always aim for the moon. Because even if you miss, you'll still land among the stars."_

_-W. Clement Stone._

* * *

_**Franklin**_

* * *

_**Chapter III:**_

_**Recapturing Youth**_

* * *

_**Modestep - Evolution Theory**_

* * *

I was riding on my motorcycle down the street to this old mans house. I mean what the fuck was I thinking? Invading someone's house? Even if the car was being unpayed! Sigh. But still this shit managed to get me fired and according to Simon he would disembowel me if he ever saw me within twenty feet of his shop ever again.

I am supposed to be something. I am a Families after all.

I had finished talking to this fine chick called Naruto who had given me some good advice. Damn, was she fine. And she was extremely kind and non judgmental despite her career, and she was just listening. She was everything Tanisha wished she could be.

Already here already huh? I sighed as I got ready to pull up to his house.

Something told me that this guy was ballin'! I mean really his house, his kids, but the fact that his family didn't love him? Something was definitely wrong here.

I walked up to him as he was sitting on a pool listening to some slow depressing music.

"Aren't you a little too young to be sittin' by a pool, listening to tunes like these?"

The guy looked at me and snorted. "You're not here to rob me again, are you?"

"Nah, homie, that was because of my job you know."

"I am not your homie." He said aggravated.

"Sorry, homie." Oh fuck. "I mean, um, well I don't exactly know your name."

"Michael De Santa. The old fart who kicked anothers old fart ass yesterday."

"Yeah..." I don't really know what to say. But at least I know his name now.

"So tell me then, why exactly are you here?" He asked.

"To get that drink you offered me." I said generally interested. I was thirsty and even if he doesn't take me up on my offer, I'd at least be in a drunken stupor and rat away all of my problems.

"You know what, yeah, lets have that drink I-"

Before I knew whats wrong I had seen another get involved. Wait wait wait. Orange hair? Cute ass ear attachments and whisker markings?

"Naruto?"

"In the flesh!" She smiled.

Michael was looking like he..well, I don't know how to describe it. "What the fuck is this?"

"I am Franklin's friend." She extended a hand.

"Wow Frank so you already have hookers?"

Before I could even blink Naruto had slapped the old man.

"Don't ever, and I mean fucking EVER, call me a whore!" Naruto said resembling a cat. No way in hell would anyone with a brain mess with this bitch. Talk about HBIC.

I look at Michael who seems to be suffering from a bruise. Now that I think about it she managed to throw him all the way against the wall. God damn. This bitch is on steroids.

"Sorry miss. Won't happen again."

I look over to Naruto who accepted the apology. "So now that we're here, can we go for some drinks or fun?"

Michael looked stunned before shaking his head. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Naruto laughed as she proudly stood in her uniform. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to curse old enough to fuck."

Michael grunted. "Fine whatever I'll buy you something too."

"Awesome." Naruto said. "Hey you're the guy who kicked Franklin's ass?"

Michael seemed to laugh at that. Oh my fucking god.

"Whatever." I groaned.

"Well anyway, lets stop talking and go get more antiquated with eachot-"

Michael's phone rang instantly and by the look of his face when he read who it was calling him, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Jimmy?" Michael asked.

The phone was on speakerphone, so I could hear their conversation. Believe me when I said it was ingratiating to say the least.

"What the fuck do you mean? Bullshit!" Michael roared as he hung up and looked at us. "Okay, change of plans, you say that you want to become something big Franklin? Well guess what, now is the perfect opportunity to do it."

Naruto smiled. "So I guess that means our date is cancelled?"

Michael smiled at her. "Not quite my lady."

* * *

"There she is! Thats my motherfucking boat!" Michael roared as he stepped on the gas and the car shot forward.

"So," I say having no fucking clue whats about to go on. "Whats the plan?"

Michael smiled at me. "You are going to hijack my boat, save my son, and fuck up those motherfuckers who tried to steal it."

Wait. Wait. Is this fool trying to kill me?

"You want me to jump on this goddamn boat in traffic?"

"Yep. Thats the plan."

Oh great. This nigga is pretty bold for an old white guy. "So tell me then, what are you gonna have Naruto do?"

"Naruto is gonna do the same thing, but from the opposite side."

Okay. This fool has officially lost his damn mind.

"How the fuck is she supposed to do that by herself?"

Michael smiled. "Well, according to her, she says that she's a one man army."

"Ain't this some motherfucking shit." I couldn't help but blurt out. I mean seriously why the fuck am I going for the extreme when I just met this guy who previously, and possibly still wants my head on a silver platter?

Whatever. I made a promise and I guess I'll have to stick with it.

Why can't I ever learn to just fucking say no?

I get ready to jump on the yacht. Clear and focused. Soothing my mind body and soul. Some guru meditation bullshit.

Somehow, time seems to stop and I was able to jump on the death metal trap.

"Way to go kid!" Michael said as I climbed my way through this mechanical jungle.

Just when I think everything is going along smoothly, some fag catches me slip and a split second later, I am at his mercy.

"Ha, I got you now you trespasser!" The man said. I could feel the amount of alcohol in his breath. But then I see a huge punch to the ground. Naruto the life saver.

"How did you get up here?" I decided to ask her. Naruto laughed before she pointed to...what the fuck? Was that a clone?

"I guess since you guys are pretty cool and I got nothing to lose, I should tell you that I am part of the Knight military branch..."

Knight huh? Well, I guess that explains that red military outfit that she wears. But wait, I herd that branch was filled with people who had abilities like those people I read in comics!

"I can make clones of myself and various other things as well." She laughed as if it was normal. I mean I think it's pretty cool. But weird. I mean first I am getting involved with an old man in some serious crime shit and now dealing with a person who can use these abilities.

"Cool." I just decided to leave it at that. Simple reply. Honest reply. No questions as I don't like sticking my nose in the business of others.

"So you don't think I'm a freak then?" She comes up closer to me. God, I though Tanisha was a fine chick but this one just takes the cake.

"O-of course not." Oh great job Franklin. You stutter and of all times this one.

"Good." She said as something that had several colors seemed to ooze from her fingertips. "Because I think I should give you a gift."

I raised my eyebrow. "What kind of gift?"

"You'll see. I am assuming you have had Tattoo's before right?" She asked.

"We'll yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Seriously. What is that related unless she was a Tattoo artist.

In an instant I felt some pain on my skin but it quickly turned into numbness.

"I hope you like the design even though that not the important part." She said. I looked at my arm. The tat was dope as hell. It was a bulldog. But something she said confused me.

"What do you mean by thats not the important part."

Naruto giggled. Oh my god, this chick is so cute. And now that I think about it. She seems to be close to my age.

"Franklin, I can give other people powers by doing this. Now I want you to concentrate. Look at my hand."

And I did so. Well not really as my eyes were occasionally flashing to her tits and ass but then I seen that she had some weird ass looking knife in her hand. I concertinaed just like she said and funny enough everything seemed to slow the fuck down. It was a slight tune of green for some strange reason. And the knife which I knew was coming at me like a bat out of hell was now reduced to a turtle speed. I was able to catch it and suddenly everything turned back to normal.

"What the hell was that? I mean it was awesome! But oh my fucking-"

"Thats the ability I gave you, Franklin, you can now slow down time by casting a dome of special energy that radiates from your eyes and body. Should really help with your driving."

Yeah, this girl was the perfect package. I bet any man with a brain would love to be in my spot right now.

"Dad!" That must be Jimmy. I sigh. The perfect moment comes to an abrupt end.

Michael manages to save his son and then orders the both of us to jump on his car.

"Dude! Your boat is getting away!" Naruto shouted.

"Not on my fucking watch!" Michael said as he tried to speed up but due to the weird increase of traffic it was hard to see. And then the car broke down.

"My boat!" Michael said with obvious sadness in his voice.

"At least you still have your son." Jimmy spoke. I didn't think it was a good idea. My daddy would've beat my ass by now, but then again this was a spoiled brat not a gang member to the core. I chuckled at the thought of Michael's kids being a part of gangs.

"Fuck this shit. Franklin and Naruto do me a favor and fix my car up please I think two thousand should cover everything."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Gonna go call a taxi. I might strangle this guy if I am in his presence any longer."

Naruto nodded as she layed back and Michael stepped out of the car. Boy did he look pissed.

I took control of the car for a while we rode in silence which was fucking awkward as hell.

"Are you guys mute all of a sudden?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"Naw it's just that I um, well." Oh Franklin, you fucking did it again you stupid nigga.

Naruto laughed. "I'm not much of a people person either. Heck, I think you're and that Michael fella are the few people that I can trust and hang out with."

I nodded. "Understandable."

"So, where are we going?"

"Des Monies Customs. This shop will fix this car as if she was brand new."

"Okay then." Naruto said before she started to hum.

It was then that we arrived there and just like I said, the car looked like it was brand new.

"Maybe we should drop it off for Michael." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Jimmy then decided to speak up. "So thanks for yo know, saving my life and all."

"Hey, you're the old mans Kid. You should give your pops a break."

"I would! If he wasn't such a spaz." Jimmy mumbled.

Naruto snorted as she looked outside the window.

"Whatever keeps him out of the house." The son added and I nodded. "Consider it done, although you could hang with me as well."

"Unlike my dad, you're awesome so coincider it done. And-" Jimmy seemed to flirt with Naruto who simply gave him the finger.

Jimmy sighed as he left and of course I got his contact info and even Naruto and him exchanged numbers for a brief moment in time.

"Hey, F, do you want to make some big money?" Naruto asked me and of course I was interested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am planning on busting this girl out of jail and the pay is pretty decent. You seem like you're talented with the automobile, so..."

There is no way in hell that I could say no to a pretty face like that. "Yeah, of course I'll do it."

"Cool, but there is one thing we need to do before we start..."

* * *

"So whats this place called again?" I asked. Because frankly, I have no fucking idea where we're going. Hell I knew it was far away because Naruto was the one carrying me as if the distance was not a problem at all.

"Kohona. Its located at the Five Elemental Nations but I was banished there because of my two bit family."

"What?" I ask. She is powerful, but nice and I doubt she could do anything to make her be called a international criminal.

"My family didn't like me so they banished me. One of the goals on my list is to fuck the entire land up."

"And you'll think you'll be able to do that?" I ask generally surprised.

"I am Naruto Dreyar, Vessel of the Bijuu, Child of the Prophecy, and the Orange Knight, I can do anything!"

I chuckled at her braveness. "So why are we here then if you don't like them and they don't like you?"

Naruto looked at me and said, "Because Frank, the Five Elemental Nations, should realize that I am not dead yet, and, that they have a few things that I want back. "

I shrugged. It can't be that bad. And from what Naruto told me, Rien was vastly superior to the Five Elemental Nations. According to her a gun could wipe out all of their high powered military. Of course I was strapped up with pistols. Not enough money to buy the real deal but that would change. I mean, hell until two days ago, I didn't even shoot a gun or handle one. But it felt natural to me and I suppose if I was gonna be getting stacks from doing big shit, this would be one of the things that I needed to learn.

"Here we are, good ole Kohona." Naruto said. Instead of her usual cheery tone, it seemed like she hated this place. But shiiiit, if what she said were true, then I would despise this place too.

A couple of weapons were fired from our back. Quickly, I freeze time and see that they must be pointing stars. Naruto was right. So far, no guns.

"He, he." Naruto said as she surveyed the damage I did. Nice job buddy. Score one for the F dawg.

"Okay. Where is the Hokage tower at?" Naruto said outloud.

"Ah, even after twelve years away, old man still runs this shit huh." Naruto seemed to observe as she stared at the head of the shinobi.

"Thats a little funny. It reminds me of Mount. Rushmore." I say.

Naruto chuckled. Hell yeah. Two points. Keep it up Frank. Keep it up.

"Something is wrong here." Naruto commented as she studied the place. "Where is everyone. And more importantly, where are the civilians?"

I look around too. Yeah she was defensively on to something. "You're right. No military, no civilians, it looks like a ghost town."

Naruto growled as she seemed to be squinting her eyes. It looked like she was about to blow a blood vessel. "Yo, are you okay?" I asked. Naruto didn't respond until I touched her and thats when I herd a gasp from her mouth.

" I used my enhanced vision. Over on the Hokage's Tower. Several bodies laying on the ground."

"What?" I say not believing it. "Lets check it out!"

We ran our fastest to the building and true enough what Naruto saw was indeed the truth.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said outloud after seeing that. The whiskered girl quickly then decided to doge the incoming lightning blast that was heading her way.

"Laxus?" Naruto shouted out.

A tall man who was older then even me was in our view. His blond hair, blue eyes, and lightning bolt over his eye made him look bold and cunning. Laxus stopped at looked at his attack. "Brother?"

"Whats going on here, and where the fuck is everyone, and why are some people here dead?"

Laxus smirked. "You were always the slow one Naruto." He said.

"You know him, Naruto?" I asked wanted to stay somewhat relevant.

"He is my older brother. We both are or should I say were Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto said looking at the lightning dragon slayer. "Tell me what the hell is going on or I will blast you to bits!"

"You really want to know?" Laxus said smiling. "I am forcibly taking my grandfathers throne, for he is more of a horse then a king."

"It doesn't surprise me that you would declare yourself a fit ruler. And I bet that retard of a father of yours continued to stroke your raped ego." Naruto said growling.

Laxus laughed. "That father was a great teacher and ruler. You should be lucky that he is on a dimplomatic mission at the moment or he'd finish what he started when he adopted your pitiful ass."

Naruto pointed to the Namikaze symbol on his clothing. It was in the front and worn proud.

"You bring shame to the family, Laxus."

Laxus seemed like he didn't care. "I am the one who will bring Kohona back to it's former glory. My brothers and true sister know that and will be rightfully by my side."

Naruto laughed. "More like sucking your dick just so they can continue to receive benefit for being good little whores. You need support of the finest to be called Hokage. But I highly doubt old man Hiruzen would ever let a shit stain like you in the position."

Laxus smirked. "Well well, it looks like you got a little bit smarter since you left. It's been how long since I've seen you, kid, how many years now?"

"Twelve." Naruto flatly stated.

"And you really think that I don't have anybody else on my side you stupid girl? In case you forgot the entire elemental nations hates you and wants to kill you violently and I will help them with that."

"We'll see about that. Lets see how long you last before you call dickridders 1, 2, and 3 for your support." Naruto said before extending her claws.

"Old dog new tricks. Eh?" Laxus said as he prepared to fire a blast of lightning from his mouth but Naruto appeared right behind him and knocked him to the wall.

"Not bad." Laxus said. Even though I wasn't a pro at this shit I could tell there was some pain in his voice.

Laxus attempted to do the same thing again but he noticed a kunai being thrown his way. It further amazed him when Naruto appeared exactly where the kunai was and formed a spiraling sphere of blue energy that was aiming for his gut.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as Laxus was sent spiraling into a wall.

I thought he was done for but he still managed to get back up. "How do you know the Harashin and Rasengan? Those are prized techniques of our father!"

"The father that would rather leave me alone to be raised by wolves?" Naruto spat as her claws began to glow and formed into a crazy slashing motion. She began to slash at Laxus.

"Desgarrón!" Were her cries of the name of the technique.

Man I tell you. I've seen some crazy shit, but this just takes the cake.

Laxus seemed to be using nothing but pure will to break and shatter the attacks.

"Whats wrong Laxus? You seem to be getting tired, and I'm just getting started!"

Laxus was breathing until finally three other people showed up. These must be her siblings.

"Whoa." Natsu and Menma said at the same time. "She just hit Laxus."

Erza looked over at the orangehead. "Is this really my sister? Just how strong have you become?" She seemed to ask outloud. I didn't want to interfere but Naruto is my friend and if I see them trying to all jump in, I'll make sure to go all clockwork on their asses.

Laxus growled as he transformed into lightning and tried to move but Naruto simply laughed and kicked him square in the face.

"Fuck you your fucking whore!" Laxus said seemingly not believing how strong Naruto has became. He raised his fist into the air.

_"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_"

"Ah so you're going to use that route eh?" Naruto commented as she created two clones behind her. Just before the bolt could hit one of her clones pulled her out of the way.

Just then I seen a man with a slightly blue tint woman come into play.

"Naruto I could sense that you were in trouble. Fighting this guy I assume." Sasuke pointed to Laxus.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as she ignored everybody and began to hug the man.

Damn. Looks like all the good ones are indeed taken.

Though to be honest, I think of Naruto as a little sister.

A little sister that is fine as fuck and-

Okay, Frank, stop thinking about this shit. I mean for fucks sake a guy who seems to be Zeus incarnate is like three feet away.

"Yeah. The guy think he is the shit and wants to take over Kohona as Hokage, and quite frankly I could care less what he does." That statement seems to surprise everyone in the room. "But I just wanna know if he is as powerful as he claims to be. I mean if he can't even defeat the deadlast loser, then how is he gonna stand a chance against Hiruzen?"

"But you ARE!" Laxus shouted preparing to punch Naruto with an electric charged fist, only to have Sasuke intercept with his own technique. "Katai!" She shouted with the sound mimicking one thousand birds. It easily overpowered Laxus' own technique.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto said as she couldn't help but feel rage against Laxus. "I have this under control. I'm just toying with him right now as a matter of fact!"

"Weirdo fucking whore. Simple abomination of a cunt. "I am done playing with a kid." Laxus said as he began to glow dark and deep. "Lets see what you can do against this bitch!"

Naruto smiled. "I have my own mode as well." Naruto said as she god some kind of orange pigment around her eyes..

"What the fuck?" Laxus said unable to move.

"While Dragon Force turns a Dragon Slayer into a real humanoid dragon and thus is the most powerful form they can attain. Sage mode is the most powerful form a user of chakra can contain. I am not a simple animal for I am all of Nature!"

"Fuck!" The pink haired one cursed. "One motherfucking problem after the other!"

"Oh shit!" Erza said as the mages tried to run away. "Not him!"

"Erza, Natsu, Menma. This is my fight!" Laxus stated even though for some reason he knew he couldn't last longer.

"You are a simple weak second generation dragon slayer." Naruto stated as she smiled. "You had to have dragon magic implanted in you because no dragon with any self respect would take on someone like you as their protegee."

"I am done hearing you talk!" Laxus put his hands on the ground and the Eletricity came from under Naruto's feet. But she managed to easily doge it.

The sage wasted no time. "Chōōdama Rasengan!" She shouted impacting the lightning dragon actually hurting him a lot which impressed well everyone.

"He managed to scar me, even though legends say that dragons are supposed to be completely immune to chakra. There is no way I can beat him, this kid," Laxus thought outloud as he coutiuned to suffer from the damage.

"You're an embarrassment Laxus and you put dragons to shame. I am not sure what I should do with you. Should I kill you right now and do the world a favor, or should I take you back to Rien and make you slave away like the dog you tried to make me out to be?"

Naruto thought about this for a few seconds before her face seemed to come to a conclusion.

I say that you deserve death!" Naruto yelled as she took a gun from her scroll which she tole me was a storage seal, pointed to his head, and sot him. Blood and brains reputed everywhere.

Screams then came from Naruto's siblings. The one called Erza shouted during her braise of tears. "You monster!"

Naruto turned to her blood all over her body. "Indeed I am. And guess what, you, Natsu, Menma, mom, dad, Kohona, and the rest of the fools in the entire Elemental Nations are next."

Natsu and Menma were nowhere to be found and Erza seemed like she knew death was certain if she tried to attack her younger sister.

"Hey Frank, sorry you had to see this, but this is reality. If you can't handle brains and insults and blowing others out, then the gangster life isn't for you."

Such truer words were never spoken. "I know all about it. But I am ready."

Naruto smiled. "Good. So Sasuke, what brings you here amigo?"

"Finally back home on vacation time and leave but something told me you might be in a predicament." He shrugged. "Anyway whose your friend and what the fuck is going on?"

"Just finally revealing myself to the world and there are other things to be taken care on indeed."

Sasuke did a lighthearted laugh and nodded.

"Nice to see that you finally put that tadpole in dragon's clothing down. Couldn't have done better myself."

I chuckled at that comment. Although I still liked Naruto this side of her caught me completely off guard but hey we all have secrets and I guess I shouldn't be surprised at anything anymore.

* * *

"Can't wait to get out of here." Mumbled the ginger. "God it's like a dumpster just took a shit in my room."

And indeed it did. Naruto wasn't a slob, but the attic she was forced to stay at when she was living in Kohona was broken up and more torn up then a hookers pussy walls. After all, the council and her family seemed like they wanted her life to be as mersible as they wanted it to. And making Naruto stay in a gross ass area was just extra icing on the cake.

"Where did I put that fucking ramen cup?!" She shouted. Naruto looked over to a treasure chest on one of the hallways. She opened it and a swarm of rats came running out.

"Ugh. Thats nasty." She said as he slammed it back down. "The health department needs to give this place a fuckin' F."

I couldn't help but make a grosses out sound as well. This was just one hot ass mess.

In the middle of his searching, Naruto herd someone call her name. It was a brown haired boy who looked like he was about her age. He also sported some tattoos like her whiskers but they were more dogish like.

"Kiba Inuzuka. What do I owe the devil for summoning you?" Naruto said sighing.

"Well at least you got yourself a boyfriend, even though this is the best you could do? I guess you lost your confidence when a real alpha like me rejected you."

"Man fuck you, dog humpin' lookin' ass. Naruto could do way better then you any time at any fuckin' day." I blurted out. Who the fuck did this nigga thank he was? If it were not for the fact that Naruto toldme not to, I would've shot this so called alpha in his neck.

"Oh great. It's one problem after the other." Sasuke sighed as he studied the Inuzuka. "So tell me Kiba, are you really an alpha, or are you just a trash talking beta? Where is Akamaru? Did he get tired of you trying to mate with him?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

That Kiba fellow seemed to get real angry at what Sasuke said and tried to attack but Naruto easily grabbed him by the throat. "Don't even think about it, beta. What do you want mutt?"

"Hell if I know. Because I sure as hell don't fucking care." Kiba snorted out. "Just a messenger boy for the council. They want to see you-"

"Is the world coming to an end?" Asked Naruto as she conveniently walked to her door while taking hold of Kiba's hand and dragging him with her.

"No." Kiba answered, confused.

"Did old man send an urgent message?"

"No."

"Did Kakashi, Kohona, or the rest of my family miraculously kill over and everyone is dancing on his rotting corpse?"

"No, but that would be-"

"Then leave me the hell alone." And with that she threw Kiba outside the house and slammed the door in Kiba's face.

Sasuke high fived the chick and I did as well.

"Well, on the bright side I finally found my Ramen Cup as well as a few new scrolls for justu that I can study." Naruto said in a sing song voice.

"So Naruto, did you get any interesting missions lately?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"I'm gonna help this guy named Nico Bellic free I guess his girlfriend Elizabeth or was it Elizabeta? Meh, I'll just call her E for short, Tores from prison. Guy is paying me big and I have my boy Franklin to help me with that."

"Sounds good. Anyway I'll be back in town for a while while I look for the next big thing. Take it easy alright? And Franklin, You seem like a cool guy," He turned to me and I noticed that his eyes became a cool but intimidating shape. " But if you ever hurt Naruto, I will make sure you experience your first taste of hell before you die.

He didn't need to tell me twice. That man was poppin. But I'd never hurt Naruto. I am not like my father.

If I was with her I would love to form a family and take care of her forever even though it seems like she wouldn't need my help but I still would because I am a man.

But wait, does that mean that Sasuke and Naruto are dating?

But Sasuke seemed protective of her no?

Meh, I should just stop trying to do it, if she loves me she loves me and thats that.

"So are we going back to Des Monies now, Naruto?" I ask her.

"Yeah! C'mon Frank, we have a heist to plan!"

This woman would be the death of me. I know it.

* * *

_**(Chop!:)**_

* * *

So a little while later after getting back I see my crazy ass aunt attempting to think that she can fool these people that she is really exercising. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Just when I was about to head in to get some rest I see Lamar's stupid ass.

"Yo Frank, my nigga." He said.

"Wutssup Homie?"

"Nothin' much, you still have on that ugly ass haircut?"

"Keep hatin on my style homie."

"Maybe if you actually get something dope you'd finally be able to get bitches on yo dick. Who knows maybe Tanisha would stop fuckin' with that brain surgeon or whoever she's fuckin' wit and finally start fuckin' wit you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever do you mean your genius?"

Lamar Chuckled. "Oh come on homie. Everyone in Des Monies knows that you and Tanisha never even went past first base!"

I gave him the finger. I could put this arrogant nigga on blast but I'm just too tired to do so. Not to mention that after the events that transpired in the past few days I am on to bigger and better things.

"Homie are you okay? Were you about to pass out from the burns that you just received? Anyway, I am tired of rostin' yo lame ass. Now help a brother out and come with me to pick up some shit from around the corner".

I groaned. "Lamar, I am really tired. Why can't we just drive?"

"It's better if we walk. Yo fat ass needs some extra exersize!"

God or whoever the higher power is please give me the strength to not knock this nigga into next week.

So we continue to walk until I see Lamar's white speedo. "Get the fuck in nigga." He tells me. "Now drive to vinewood boulevard."

This is retarded. Why couldn't I have just driven my car instead. This stupid nigga is gonna end up getting me killed or locked up.

I hear barking. "Lamar why did you bring in chop? Tell me what the fuck are you tryin' to do?"

"You'll see in a minute, ah we're here, now get out and put these bandannas on."

So I do what Lamar tells me and me and both chop go there whats then I notice that there was a Ballas member in the alley.

"Shawty what yo name is?" He said.

"Yo nigga D!" Lamar said before trying to hold on an aggressive chop.

"Aww hell naw, you fucking Families are dead you hear dead!" Thats when he gets on his bike and naturally I get back in the van.

"Okay thats it we takin' this chase on equability next time. All these punk ass bikes." I say.

"Man, nigga you need to just live in the mome- OH SHIT!"

I look and see that D had gotten hit by a bus. But there was no body.

"Nigga is still alive! C'mon!" I groaned as I decided to take control of chop and let him roam around.

"Aww chop thats fuckin nasty!" I say as I see that he is humping another male dog. "C'mon! Go get the bad guy!" I plead and after a few times he listens.

Finally our chase ends and we tie up that member.

"Lamar, you better train Chop before he ends up like you." I couldn't help but grunt out as I got back into the van.

"Whatever man, lets take him to your headquarters. Actually- Yeah niggas we got yo leader, now give us 50 stacks or he'll cut our throat!"

I sigh at my best friend.

Well actually, he isn't really my best friend. I just tolerate this nigga now.

"You dumbass, they can track us now, now we have to let him out an give me that phone!"

We let D out and I take Lamar's phone and throw it hard enough to break it.

"Bullshit. Man, take me to the rec center."

And thats what I did.

"Homie, you seriously need to think your shit through." I say as I let him out.

"It was a well through out plan nigga!" Lamar commented but I shook my head.

"Whatever mang, listen Imma bring chop to yo house later on today. Consider him your problem to deal with now."

"Whatever makes you think you're hard nigga."

* * *

So finally I get some fucking rest and sleep. Once again my crazy ass aunt who think she runs everything was yelling and telling me that I should make myself scarce. This bitch is something else I tell ya. Incase she forgot that my own mother owns this house and that technically I own half of the income. Whatever, quite frankly I hope a diesel runs over her fake ass when she is on those fake ass walks of hers.

I sigh as I decide to get something to drink, only to be met with a sight that disgust my eyes.

"Tonya what the fuck?" I couldn't help but say.

"Oh, hey Frankie poo."

"Enough with the names, I can't believe you let yourself get like this." I sigh.

Tonya smirked before responding and swaying her hips, something a hooker would do. "Oh please stop trying to act like you're better then us Frankie, you dropped out of high school and sold the very drugs that got JB all messed up!"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this shit." I say as I am about to leave. But something in my gut told me to ask about the Tow Truck company. "So, how is work coming along? The Tow Truck company, I mean, not _your_ job."

"JB is fucked up and he's been missing it!" Tonya said. "Please Frankie, you have to do this. Do you want JB to end up alongside the streets like me?"

I sigh. "Where the place at?"

Tonya smiled as she hoped into the car with me. "I knew you were still a good person Frankie."

I sigh as I go to the place, tow the truck and once again leave.

"Just know that while I may have changed, my portieres and friends haven't."

Tonya gave me a hug. I was happy but kinda creeped out. I mean as long as she has been on these streets doing god knows what? Now is not a really good time to become sick.

Something told me that my adventure was just getting started. And that I had better master this power Naruto had given me if I were gonna keep up with the race.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**Desgarrón - Japanese- Panther Kings Claw: **_Naruto's claws glow, and she makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Chakra that can be hurled at the enemy. She can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which she controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Laxus was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will._**  
**_

_**katai - Fire Sphere:**_ Basically the Katon version of the chidori

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

**Newspaper**

_"Motorists on the Del Perro Freeway were thrown into a panic when a high-speed gun battle broke out between two vehicles, one of which was carrying a yacht. What sparked the clash and the identity of the two groups of men involved is not yet known, but this leads us to our reader poll of the day: "Is a drive-by shootout over a luxury yacht a sign that Los Santos is in economic crisis, or out of economic crisis?""_

**Lifeinvader**

Lamar Davis - "_Ok that thing with D and the phone call maybe not my smartest move ever but that's how i do it, F! When you got apache blood you fly a little closer to the sun!_"

Jimmy De Santa - "_So yeah sorry about the boat i was just trying to use my initiative and make a contribution to the finances like you keep saying i need to. Gotta get creative in a recession! At least i was outside right? That home invader turned out to be pretty cool, btw._"

**Bleeter Posts**

railroad_pete47 - "_so im on my break and a dude runs past gettin chased by one them huge psycho guetto dogs. nature program apex predator shit man no joke_"

muttonjohnpoo - "_You know you're in Los Santos when...there's a driveby shootout on the Del Perro Freeway over a yacht."_

* * *

_**and that is the end of yet anther chapter. poor laxus. not really lol. so here we have franklin's talk with michael as well as naruto returning to kohona temporarily in order to get weapons for the elizabeth heist and the chaos that comes from it. and before you ask, yes, all of the "unholy trinity" will have powers. next chapter will consist of Naruto doing the Elizabetha heist, Wave Mission and the beginning of the chunin exams.**_

_**there is a poll about how i should write Bijuu's previous host, Darcia. he will be a guide for her in this storyjust like the avatar aang was a guide for korra. please vote as your vote matters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: IV: worth dying for**

* * *

_**alphamightyena: hello my loyal readers**_

_**zoro: not in a very good mood today**_

_**alphamightyena:: whats wrong?**_

_**zoro: these last few chapters of naruto ugh. though i won't hold it too far against kishi after all the dude lost his father**_

_**alphamightyena: thats sad**_

_**zoro: yeah.**_

_**alphamightyena: why do you like making people sad**_

_**zoro: i don't mean to do it it's just natural! sorry.**_

_**alphamightyena: yeah you should be**_

_**zoro: as a person who has multiple personalities. i don't know what i should do anymore**_

_**alphamightyena: how sad**_

_**zoro: indeed. lets pause for one minute to remember kishi's father**_

_**alphamightyena: ...**_

_**zoro: but there is some hope left! love in the air!**_

_**alphamightyena: what do you mean?**_

_**zoro: valentines day! love, stuffed animals, sweet candy, and more love!  
**_

_**alphamightyena: how could i forget?**_

_**zoro: because you have a valentines every day unlike me**_

_**alphamightyena: poor zoro! forever alone**_

_**zoro: sniff**_

_**alphamightyena: don't worry, you'll find one! lets just hope she is of legal age and an actual human being**_

_**zoro: shut the fuck up**_

_**alphamightyena: i was just trying to help you out**_

_**zoro: fuck off**_

_**alphamightyena: fine i will! ignore the pmsing zoro folks and enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Don't wish me happiness - I don't expect to be happy it's gotten beyond that, somehow. Wish me courage and strength and a sense of humor - I will need them all.  
__-Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

_Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength.  
__-Arnold Schwarzenegger_

_"You can have it all. Just not all at once."  
― Oprah Winfrey_

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." _  
_― Rose Kennedy_

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
__― Marilyn Monroe_

_A genuine leader is not a searcher for consensus but a molder of consensus.  
__-Martin Luther King, Jr._

_Only one who devotes himself to a cause with his whole strength and soul can be a true master. For this reason mastery demands all of a person.  
__-Albert Einstein_

_"To me, the thing that is worse than death is betrayal. You see, I could conceive death, but I could not conceive betrayal." _  
_― Malcolm X_

* * *

_**Datara**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV:**_

_**Worth Dying for**_

* * *

_**Rise Against - Worth Dying For**_

_**Datisk - Annihilate**_

_**Hammerfall - Blood Bound**_

_**Killsonik - Slaughterhouse (Gemini Remix)**_

_**DJ ASSASS1N - Frag Out**_

_**Muse- Madness**_

_**Modestep - Saved The world**_

_**Mt Eden - Omen**_

_**Linkin Park - Burn It Down (Arion Dubstep Remix)**_

* * *

Naruto was laying down as she looked at her cellphone. There were two missions available to her. One was a Wave Mission and the other was the Heist that Niko Bellic had planned to do. However there was a ring in her phone that reminded her of an important phone call.

"Hey Naruto pick up the phone there is something that I need to tell you." Spoke the voice.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked generally curious.

"It's me Don, just using a voice censor device."

"Whats sup? You seem concerned."

"Well there is something that you need to learn about the Knight branch."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she stood up from her bed. "Huh? What about it?"

"Well, the Knight Branch isn't really an actual military branch at all. The truth is- and please don't shoot the messenger but is that the Knight branch is just a simple disguise for Merryweather."

"What?" Naruto yelled out.

"Yeah, the branch is all composed of people who form Merryweather security."

Naruto groaned but then calmed down. "Doesn't surprise me actually. I mean no actual military would approve of these actions."

"I am glad you are okay."

"No prob-"

"Yes, I told her and she is okay with it."

"Don? Are you talking to anyone else there?" Naruto asked wanting t make sure her suspicion was correct.

"No further use for me huh? Well you may kill me but if you touch a single hair on her head!"

The rest was filled with sounds of fighting.

"Don(5)? Don?!" Naruto cried out before the sounds stopped and a voice that was no resemblance to Dom's came over to the phone.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Devin Weston and I am the leader and owner of Merryweather, who you have been and will continue to work for until I say so. And don't worry about Don, nothing will happen to her, that is if you corporate."

Naruto shuddered as she knew that she would have to rescue Don but for now that Devin guy was just too powerful.

"Are you still listening to me Naruto?"

Naruto groaned but nodded.

"Excellent. I will call you when something comes up. Take care my lady."

Naruto shuddered again. In order to get something away from her mind she looks in her phone and sees her current missions.

_"Hmm, I guess busting Elizabeta out of Jail would be better to do first then to deal with Kohona's bitch asses."_ She thought as she brushed her teeth. And called Franklin to notify him of the bust.

"Hey Niko, me and Franklin, who is a friend of mine are in."

"Excellent. I look forward into working with you." he hung up and gave Naruto the directions.

"Here we go." Naruto said outloud to noone in particular.

"Hey Naruto." Spoke Franklin. "Are you ready for this shit?"

"Hell yeah." Naruto replied as she wiped her hands clean.

"What the fuck was that?" Franklin asked her.

"Oh, I hunt. Brings in the money as well as weapons, clothing, food, and medicine." I shrug.

"Thats fifthly." Franklin responds. "Well, hmm, is this Niko guy going to show up yet?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows to be honest."

"Ah here you guys are!" Spoke the Siberian.

"Niko! Nice to meet you man." Spoke Naruto.

"The pleasure is all mine." The two exchanged hands together.

"So lets get down to business. I would like you to meet another friend of mine called Lil Jacob. Anyway you all know why you're here. Franklin, you will be piloting the helicopter-"

"What? Hold the fuck up? I thought you said driving!"

"Driving a car, flying a heli, same shit." Niko replied before continuing.

"Naruto and Lil Jacob will be with me taking out any hostile but leaving the civilians unharmed."

"Civilians?" Naruto asked.

"Are any persons that are not a part of their country's milita, law enforcement, firefighting, or physicians and physician assignment. Moving on I will be the one to actually infiltrate the building and take Elizabeta and guard her. Got it?"

All four looked at each other before high fiving themselves.

"Lets do this shit!" Naruto said as she ran towards the helipad.

"Okay here we go!" Niko said as Franklin successfully landed on the prison roof without seemingly no alter to the security.

They group of four quietly entered the building until a officer HAD to see them.

"Here we go!" Naruto said pulling out a gun. "You go on ahead and get the damsel Niko, me and Jacob will hold these pigs off!"

And he did just that. Searching from cell to cell hearing the banging and yelling from the prisoners which now put the prison on a complete true lockdown.

"4456, 4457, well where the hell is prison cell 4458?"

"Niko? Niko Bellic? Is that you? You Russian motherfucker!"

Niko went to that voice and knew who it was.

"Yeah it's me and I'm here to get you the fuck out. You don't need to be in here anymore and I feel like this is my fault."

"Oh what nonsense Niko. C'mon maybe once you free me I'll let you in on a reward. Let you experience what a real woman pussy is like."

Niko shook his head before taking out a pipe bomb. "You should move unless you want to die!"

Elizabeta moved as Niko threw the pipe bomb blowing apart the doors. She hugs the man before hearing gun shots and footsteps.

"That must be the police on our asses. Lets go!" Niko said as he protected her from the police until her herd voice that resembled Lil Jacob's.

"Mah man Niko, you got da gurl, now lets bounce!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Elizabeta said running behind the men as fast as she could.

"Lets get to Franklin!" Naruto said as she shot another guard and another and yet another guard again.

The team bombarded their way through until finally they reached the rooftop where they had been met with company.

"About time you dicks got back here!" Franklin yelled as he was busy fighting off NOOSE members.

"Punctuality isn't my thang!" Naruto retorted as she punched one officer in the gut and thanks to her enhanced strength, she was strong enough to grab his heart and remove it.

"Just get that Chopper spinning and we'll be out!." Lil Jacob commented as he too was killing and incapacitating officers on his side too.

Niko was having the least difficulty. Probably because he was dealing with crime and these officers the moment he came to Rien.

"Alright, chopper is up, lets get out of here!"

"And again, you don't have to say it twice!" Eltizabeta said as she and the boys climbed the chopper and left.

"Thanks Naruto for your help." Niko said as Naruto was counting her money that she made.

She turned to him. "It was no bigge." She then walked over to the door of the flying machine.

"What the hell are you fixin' ta do?" Franklin asked her.

"Well, I have another mission that calling me so I should be on my merry way. I'll see you folks around I hope."

And just like that, Naruto had jumped and left the people stunned.

_"Now what? That wasn't bad and I am pretty bored so now what? Oh yeah the Wave mission!"_

**To:** Naruto Dreyar  
**From:** Hiruzen Sarutobi  
**Topic:** Mission and Request

_Naruto my lovely girl how are you doing? Me, well I could be better thats for sure. Not much is going on but I do have a request for you. This team full of stuck up idiots want to take a higher advanced mission in order to cure their boredom. As if I really give a flying fuck about what they want. But anyway I was hoping you could tag along this team and keep them safe. I know that you don't like them and they don't like you but I don't want them to die as they are as of right now shinobi under my care. Yes I have temporarily filled in the sport of Hokage while your father, mother and siblings are out in some island (where? don't know, don't give a fuck) participating in the S-Class trials. So I was wondering if you would be interested in participating in the Chunin Exams as well? I mean they will start consequently as soon as you arrive home from completing this mission, but I think you're strong enough to handle it. Kohona and the Rest of the Elemental Nations are just digging their own graves at this point but if one person has the right to send them to hell it would be you. If you don't want to do any of the missions or even step a foot in here I understand. I love you very much. And I hope you always remember that._

After reading the last sentence of the text Naruto was brought to tears. _"I guess I can make an exception. And now, off to Kohona for this Wave mission. I don't have anything better to do, plus messing with those pathetic excuses of so called elite shinobi would be fun!"_ Naruto through to herself.

* * *

Naruto looked at the place and saw the familiar stone. "Here we go again! Round two!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" One of the guards said getting ready for a fight. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"I am Naruto." She said. The guard's eyes winded.

"Jinchuriki? But you...I thought you died."

"When I killed Laxus you mean? Not quite my friend. I am here for some business, go ahead and tell everyone that the demon is back! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

The guard felt Naruto's killing intent and didn't waste any time in doing what he was told.

It didn't take long for word to get out that the "demon" was still alive and back. As Naruto walked down the town square she saw the stares the villagers were giving her. She rightfully stared back. One of the idiots attempted to throw an apple at her, Naruto easily caught it and threw it back it hit them in the face and knock them out cold.

"The bitch deserved it." Naruto said.

_"Where should I go? Hmm...Maybe I can see what runts Kohona is running these days. To the academy registration it is!"_

Naruto looked at the building and made her way in from there me met the awkward stares of Iruka and the children.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto. I don't have a last name because I am not truly part of any family. I am here because of my own desire."

"Wait? Naruto as in Dreyar?"

"I do not have a last name." Naruto stated with an annoyed tone.

"You're supposed to be dead." Iruka said.

"Keyword, suppose, but I am here alive and kicking!"

Iruka said nothing but studied the girl.

_"Well, he does have his mothers ginger hair and his fathers face..."_

"He looks like a dobe." Barked the voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto looked at him amused.

"Are you going to join the graduation ceremony for the academy?" Iruka asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I am already a member of the Armed Forces of another society. There is no need."

"I call bullshit!" Yelled Kiba. "You can't be any older then all of us!" (1)

Naruto rolled her eyes. "But I indeed am. I any way it is no concern for a piece of dog shit like yourself. Now please leave me alone before I make you do so." At the end of her speech Naruto unleashed some Killing intent that paralyzed Kiba. Akamaru feared for his partner.

Naruto looked over the entire room before seeing a crowd of fangirls hovering over someone who had pale skin, and an empty seat next to a young women who looked embarrassed.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you." Naruto grinned. "Whats your name, young lady?"

"H-Hinata." She said as her face turned a light shade of pink. "Whats that food you're eating it smells, r-really good."

"Ramen. The best food even invented by man! Would you like to go experience it yourself." Naruto said winking her eyes at the girl. She blushed a deep tomato red.

For a while the rest of the day seemed boring and Uneventful. Naruto then saw the same pale skinned guy come forward.

"Is that the best you losers can do? Can no one chalange my power?" He laughed.

"Sai-kun is the strongest person here. All of you failures can't do shit to him." A pink haired girl said proudly.

"The guy is about as manly as a mouse." Shouted Naruto. "Sit down." Everyone in the class laughed while he didn't seem to care.

"I am a member of ROOT! An elite, who do you think you are making fun of my hair, while yours resembles a bitch's period?!"

Naruto's smile went from amusement to evil.

"Lets fight then." The class bust out laughing at Naruto's joke. Sai charged at Naruto but she simply punched him hard in the gut.

"Like I said. Sai-shit, better then you."

The pink haired girl was mad but didn't say anything.

Sasi sat back down. Iruka then began calling out the teams.

"Team seven, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai, and Haruno Sakura."

Sai didn't care, Sakura was horrified but then became happy and Kiba was bitching.

All in all it seemed like a regular day at the academy.

* * *

_**(Lemon warning! Stay away kids!)**_

* * *

A few hours later, a young girl was being harassed by two very large henchmen.

"You are fast but thanks to these special chakra suppressors, you're useless to us! And now we're gonna get you!" Boasted the slightly taller of the two henchman.

"Yeah Hyuuga! We're gonna return you to your father, but not before we have some fun with you first." The other henchmen said laughing and blocking the other route of escape for her.

"Hey whats a fine girl like you doing wondering around in a place this this huh?" Naruto asked.

"I-I was j-just walking and I don't kn-know wha-what happened. But you saved me! Thank you."

"So how about we get to know eachother?"

Hinata smiled before pressing her fingers together. "Well, Naruto, remember when we were both six years old? And you promised that you would show me the godly food that is ramen?"

"Very well then! A date it is!" Naruto declared.

She blushed as they made their way to the ramen stand. After eating they then made their way to Hinata's house.

"Do you want to?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled as out of nowhere, her clothes formed into some type of thick liquidity substance that looked like a mixture of colors which went into her orifices.

"Time to get you naked." Naruto commented as she ripped the clothes off of Hinata.

"But guess what Hinata, I am not just your ordinary girl." In an Instant, Naruto's pussy formed into a dick right before her eyes. "I am also capable of changing everything else on my body; breast size, hair color, and even into a complete gender, it's no problem for me!"

"Oh Naruto, you look so big." Hinata said licking her lips.

"Would you like to find out?" The Dreyar asked and she nodded.

Naruto pushed her twelve inch cock inside of the Hyuuga princess.

"Oh, god, that feels so good, Naruto." She said.

"Don't expect me to do all the work." Naruto said as she flipped their positions. Hinata blushed and did just that. Naruto slapped her ass. For a few minutes it went slow and steady but then Hinata began to bounce up and down.

"Mmm. Thats it baby, just like that." Naruto slaps Hinata's ass as she licks her right nipple on her glorious breasts. " Ride that dick baby." He said as he slapped her ass. Naruto began to thrust upward and met Hinata's own.

"Oh Naruto, I'm going to..." The female unleashed her orgasm and so did Naruto.

"Another one, come on." Naruto commanded and Hinata began to suck her dick. "Mmm...Hinata." The ginger muttered as she began to fuck into her mouth. Naruto griped on her hair and messaged the right nipple of the Hyuga. She stopped momentarily and looked at the Hyuuga only to see a face filled with pleasure.

Naruto increased her speed in both fucking the girl and giving pleasure to her breast. Hinata managed to get all of the footlong down. "Fuck yeah." Naruto said as she slammed her dick inside of her mouth pushing it even further. A few minutes later and Naruto unleashed another load inside of her mouth.

Naruto then took her dick out where she unexpectedly slammed his cock into her pussy. He began to drool, liking how it warped around his dick. "You're so soft Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear as she began to thrust harder. "And so damn tight, ah, fuck."

"Keep fucking me, harder Naruto, please." Hinata moaned as she grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto complied and she did just that.

The pleasure was too much. "N-Naruto-K-Kun..." Hinata whimpered as she unleashed. Naruto did the same.

"Amazing, Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled as she brushed her hair to look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"So Hinata, would you be interested in taking the Chunin exams with me?"

"Of course, I'd be honored." She happily said rubbing Naruto's breasts.

"Would you like to come back to Rien, a real country?" Naruto asked her.

"I'd love that."

* * *

_**(Lemon End! Come back Kids!)**_

* * *

The next day...

Naruto smiled as she appeared in front of Kohona. She has planed a special kunai embedded with the Harashin seal in places of interest. So whenever she wanted to visit them, she could.

Today was the day of the Wave mission and she wondered which team she would be accompanying.

"So your mission is to accompany the bridge builder safely as he and his crew finishes the project." Hiruzen said as he saw Naruto walk through the door.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Yelled Sakura, Sai, and Kiba all at once. Yeah none of them liked her.

Naruto shrugged. "I herd you guys were gonna be the first team getting a c ranked mission. I figured since this team are the weaklings of Kohona, you all would need some help." This statement seemed to piss those three off but it was just providing entertainment for Naruto. The real reason why he was here was because he had a score to settle with the teams sensei.

"So how are you doing old man?" Naruto turned her attention to Hiruzen.

"Well after Laxus died during his attempted coup deiat, news about you just went up the shitter. I tell you Naruto, everyone is talking about your return as if you are the apocalypse."

Naruto laughed. "I just might be."

"But anyway luckily enough for you the S-Class trials are being held today so that means that your siblings, or whats left of them anyways are away in an island in Kumo as well as your parents so it looks like I am in charge for the time being."

"Awesome." Naruto said nodding. "Things just work out perfectly."

"Thats enough. So are these the fags that are supposed to be guarding me?" Grunted a unfamiliar voice.

"Ah you must be the bridge builder." Hiruzen stated.

Tazuna turned to the old Hokage. "And you must have the common sense equivalent of a ten year old rat."

Naruto suppressed a smile. The bridge builder studied team 7 for a few more seconds.

"AH HELL NAW. This is the best you could do? The Cyclops looks like he is good for nothing but porn, the pale one looks like he is constipated, the Inuzuka looks like he cleans dog kennels everyday, and the pink haired girl reminds me of howler monkeys."

Naruto burst out laughing before asking Tazuna what he thought about her. The drunk bridge builder studied the ginger before replying.

"Awesome whiskers!" This did nothing but made the butthurt team 7 even more butthurt.

"We don't have a million years! Lets go!"

All of team seven groaned as they began to accompany the bridge builder.

Eventually after the team was outside, they saw a puddle.

"Everybody please stop." Naruto said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Whats wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"There are two huge ass puddles of water right here, but it hasn't rained in this area for a few days according to the atmosphere and the nearest location of water would be the river which is at least an hours walk away from here." The ginger girl said.

In that moment two ninja began to attack by using their chains to restrain Sakura and Kiba. Sai quickly countered the attack by putting a Kunai in one of the chain's gab then pulling on the Kunai. This caused the two ninja to come together as he kicked both of them in their faces.

"Not bad uke." Naruto spoke before forming two blue orbs in her hand.

"Rasenregan!"

The two ninja were knocked out from the blast.

"Is there something you're not telling us Tazuna?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah, um you see, this thug has a bounty on for my head."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know about you weaklings, but I never back down from a challenge. I'm going."

Kiba didn't wait a second longer after hearing Naruto's reply. "I don't want that guy to get all the credit! I want to continue!"

Sai nodded and the banshee fangirl agreed with whatever the guys said so it was pretty much decided and Kakashi didn't known what to really do.

"Well-" Before he could start a huge sword was thrown his way.

"Nevermind. I guess we fight then."

Kakashi was fighting for his life trying to protect his teammates, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai from the evil demon Zabuza and his apprentice Haku who managed to heal the demon brothers so now it was tipple trouble.

"Sensei watch out!" Sakura yelled as Zabuza had trapped the Jonin into a water dome.

"Now that I have you in my Suirō no Jutsu, there is nothing you or your comrades can do to harm me!" Zabuza laughed. "And now to deal with you runts. Haku, you and the demon brothers take care of them!."

The three figures nodded and were about to kill before an explosion stopped them.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked before seeing three figures appearing.

_"Wait is that a Hyuuga? And thats Naruto but who is..."_

"So Naruto why are we helping them?" The Hyuuga asked.

The ginger smiled. "I guess its time to stop hiding and finally show the five elemental nations and Fiore what a real country is supposed to be like."

Sasuke looked at Zabuza. "Can I kill him? Can I kill him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Do your thing man."

Sasuke smiled mainly and looked at Zabuza before taking out his sword and slashing it at Zabuza's head. The missing nin responded, but Sasuke countered that strike with his other hand.

Killing intent was released towards Haku and the demon brothers. Both were nearly stunned that a girl like that could be so powerful. Zabuza looked over at Naruto and something was off. Wait a minute...

Naruto then disappeared after she threw three oddly shaped kunai in the direction of the three people and reappeared instantly and coldly knocked them all out. Well, all except for Haku who while suffering from a damaged blow was still able to move and fight.

"Oh shit." Zabuza said outloud. He escape Sasuke's furry as he grabbed Haku's hand.

"Lets retreat for now. We may be biting off more then we can chew." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe you will eventually."

Thats when the water prison holding Kakashi broke.

"Explain yourself to me now!" Kakashi nearly yelled as he brought out a kunai and was going to attack Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Way to show appreciation for the people who saved your life."

"Yes but I believe that you are responsible for the Hyuuga to disappear."

Hinata scoffed. "So you could what, keep me under a leash because you're so afraid of my bloodline? So you could treat my like a whore and after my cunt can't handle birthing any more children for you to use as weapons you'll toss me aside?"

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Hinata snorted with disgust in response to Kakashi's silence.

"We should probably put up camp for the night and travel to Tazuna's house later." Kakashi spoke trying to break the ice.

_"That girl is dangerous, I may have to kill him later on."_

"Wow. So you had a party and didn't invite me?" Spoke a familiar voice after calming down from his fight with Zabuza. Naruto had a huge smile on her face.

"Sasuke!"

Kakshi couldn't believe it. _"So he has both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga?"_

Naruto hugged the Uchiha. Sasuke was wearing his normal outfit but on the back there was also a logo and had the word UCHIHA spelled out on it.

"So are we gonna continue to sit here or can we help this guy out?"

"How'd you know where I was? Our mission?"

Sasuke chuckled. "So I can't keep close tabs on my favorite person in the entire world?" Naruto blushed. "C'mon then! Lets go!."

A while later, the group decided to set up camp, Sasuke said he was going to blow off some steam and Hinata said she was going to pick some flowers to press. And as for Team 7...

"Kiba, Sakura, Sai, follow me please."

"Where are we going sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The woods for training. I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree...without using hands." He demonstrated the technique, why chakra control was important and then had his students to the exercises.

Naruto rolled her eyes. _"What fool of a sensei doesn't teach his students basic chakra control yet? This should have been done months ago."_

She sighed as she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Now here is my chance, I can kill her and take back Kohona's madien."_ Thought Kakashi after Naruto came back from her forest walk.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sakura screamed.

"Out." Naruto dully replied as she walked past the pink haired bashee.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I am asking a dobe like you questions when Kiba-Kun is obviously needing my presence." Naruto couldn't help but snort at that comment.

Goodnight Sakura." Spoke Kakashi as he continued to look at his porn book.

After he went to bed Naruto decided to wake up Inari.

"Yo, you little shit wake up." Naruto whispered.

Needless to say the child was afraid. "How did you get into my bedroom?"

"I am a ninja. Anyway are you up for pranking dogshit, dickless, and his pet howler monkey?"

Inari smiled and laughed evilly. "I would be honored."

The next day when everybody woke up the whole house was met with blood curling screams.

Naruto was already at the breakfast table siting down wanting to observe her latest work.

One by one the members of team 7 came down with Naruto's and Inari's laughs getting louder and louder.

First Kiba and was covered in bites and scratches from Akamaru because someone sprayed him with male cat haramone.

Next was Sakura with a howler monkey mask attached to her face as well as a fake plastic tail.

And lastly was Sai with dyed pink hair and pictures of him fondling himself.

_"This is going to be a long mission."_ Kakashi groaned.

"I am going to start working on the bridge today." Tazuna said still laughing at team 7. "Good." Naruto replied. "I don't even know what I am still doing here to be honest."

"Then leave, dope." Kiba snarled at the Dreyar. Naruto chuckled. "You want to try and make me?" She unleashed a bit of killer intent that had Kiba nervous and Akamaru barking.

So the group began to walk until they reached a half completed bridge.

"I'm expecting Gato to show up soon." Tazuna warned. Naruto nodded.

But thats when Naruto felt a familiar surge of chakra signature again.

"Ah, so if it isn't the demon brothers. Nice of you to show up again. Only this time, you won't be coming out alive." Naruto's claws sharped and grew. Sasuke then pulled out a pistol and smiled.

_"What kind of weapon was that?"_ Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi were all thinking. Sai simply didn't care.

Sasuke fired two a bullet at one of them it landed in his head killing him instantly.

One of the brothers attempted to throw his chains at the orangehead for revenge, but Naruto deflected it with her claws. The Dreyar laughed like a manic before slashing at his neck. He died from blood lost.

_"And now is the time."_ Kakashi thought with certifiably.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Get away from that demon!" Shouted Kakashi as he charged his signature lightning attack towards Naruto. She couldn't move or absorb anything because of these fucking dogs.

_"This is it. I am gonna die."_ The orangehead thought. _"Where are Hinata and Sasuke?"_

He closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When he opened his eyes a living nightmare was in front of them.

Sasuke. Her Sasuke had taken the hit of the attack for him.

**"Here. Bite him and flow your venom through it. This will save his life. I will pass my virus nanobots into his bloodstream which will heal him."**

Naruto looked baffled. "By turning him into a Bijuu?!"

**"No. That is impossible. But it will be painful for him because only your body can handle my being. It is the only way to save his life."**

"But you still haven't fully explained to me what this will do Datara!" Naruto yelled at the demon.

**"I will but after you do this Kit. Do you want your mate to live or not?"**

Naruto didn't want to do this. But, she couldn't let him die because of fear. She inserted her fangs into him and then watched.

He seen the boy become healed almost instantly. Naruto sighed in relief. Before turning around to deal with that shitty sensei. But he was nowhere to be found.

_"Asshole butter run, because when I see him again..."_

**"It will take a few days until his body becomes fully healed. This is good as there was a 90 percent chance that he wouldn't have survived. What amazing willpower." **Datara mused.

"What? I thought you said you were positive!" Naruto yelled in his mind.

**"I never said such a thing. I just said this would be the only way for him to survive an assassination technique like that."**

Naruto sighed again. The great beast did an anime sweatdrop.

A faint moaning sound was herd from Sasuke. Naruto tried to to run to him only to be stopped by an icicle shard.

"So it seems that Kakashi and his genin runts were a no show." The nin laughed. "I will make this death slow and painful for not only killing off my two best men, but making me look like a fool infront of the entire Atakuski!"

Naruto snorted. "I'm not the one who ran away with his tail between his legs because I was scared of them."

Zabuza got really mad that that insult. "You may be a Dreyar, but I am an S-Rank missing nin! I will Destroy you!"

Naruto laughed. Zabuza grinned under his mask of bandages.

"Haku you know what to do."

The boy nodded and preformed a hand sign with just one hand. "Makyō Hyōshō". Naruto and Sasuke were trapped inside crystal mirrors filled with Ice.

"You tried to harm Zabuza, and now you fight me."

Naruto looked at him. "Bring it on."

She formed one shadow clone which somehow was able to go past the radius of the ice mirrors.

Before Naruto could get ready she herd someone shout the word boss.

"Ah Clone A, nice of you to show up."

"I'll deal with this cunt can you handle this cunt?" Naruto nodded as the clone got out his sword (2) and began to fight the ninja.

Naruto had bit into Haku with her new fangs for as long as she could. Seconds eventually turned into minutes until Haku has mused enough strength to throw her off.

Naruto had saved a life once again.

Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto felt weird. All of a sudden her body began to sprout ice shards.

"What is going on? Why can't I use my Ice?" (3) Haku said in a panicked state.

"But I can." Naruto said before forming an Ice ball in her right hand and a fire ball in the other.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more then it will hurt me." The female Dreyar said.

"Not sure how I gained the ability to use Ice but who cares?" She began to throw icicles at the powerless user before bellowing several at once which eventually hit her vitals.

"Heh, I kill that guy. Wasn't as tough as he looked." The Clone of Naruto scoffed as she threw the broken sword over to the body of the deceased ninja.

"I guess that now you have to deal with me." Came the voice of a short ugly man.

"Gato." Naruto roared.

"Leave him alone, I'll take care of him!" Naruto turned around. "Hinata!"

The Hyuuga princess was with Inari and a whole bunch of civilians from the Wave country.

She quickly proved why she was called the princess of the Hyuuga with her Jūho Sōshiken taking out half of the villagers and Gato as well. She knocked him into the river below and added "I hope you can swim just as good as you can run your mouth!" The civilians took care of the rest.

"Thanks for your help." Tazuna said Shaking the hands of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"It was no big deal." He said smiling.

"Well it is to me, from this day forward you will be allowed free drinks at any bar in wave. You will also be remembered a legend around here. I will call it...the great Naruto bridge."

* * *

_**(timeskip, Hiruzen's office)**_

* * *

After the mission, Naruto decided to see Hiruzen for her pay and to confirm that she would indeed participate in the chunin exams. They and team 7 had to meet in the Hokage's office. Least to say the Hokage he wasn't pleased at what transpired. Kakashi allowed his team to go on an a ranked mission and even then only taught them the basic moves that all genin should have known. Kiba and Sakura had their shinobi licenses suspended for a month and were sent away obviously not happy. Sai said that Danzo would deal with him. This leaves us here in that very moment.

"I should also mention that in the middle of the fight Kakashi-san attempted to attack Naruto with his lightning move but it hit me instead."

Sasuke opted to leave out the effects of tanking his attack which Naruto thought was a good idea.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hiruzen unleashed some killing intent and they knew that Kakashi was fucked.

"Well you see sir, I mistook her for a demon-"

"But didn't she save your and your teams lives more then once?"

"A team that you only taught the basics of controlling chakra of." Naruto interrupted before Kakashi could respond to Hiruzen.

Oh, boy, Kakashi had done it now.

"You mean to fucking tell me that you sent the people in a mission against a member of the Akatsuki (4) and only taught them basic control over their chakra?!"

A few ANBU who Naruto could only assume are Kohona's version of Royal Guard facepalmed.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have proven to me that you are unable to make rational decisions and the responsibility that comes with your position. Until further notice you shall be given a dishonorable de-ranking to tokusku jonin and you will be required to submit every technique that you have copied so that it may be erased from your mind permanently. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Kakashi said with a type of pout in his voice.

"Heh serves him right." Spoke Naruto.

"You know you're going to have to deal with the council Naruto." Hiruzen spoke. Naruto just simply shrugged. "These bastards can't do shit on me for two reasons, but I always like to play with my prey before I kill it."

* * *

It was about three days later, and everything looked great. Naruto was in one of the Military bases where she would later leave but for now was relaxing. The machines were ready. The soldiers of Rien were relaxing. Hinata was cooking, Naruto was training and so was Sasuke, and lastly all the other members were respectively...playing cards.

"Do you have any threes?"

"...Goldfish."

"Liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"I looked at your hand when you went to the bathroom."

"Cheater!"

Naruto signed. Another day, another kill she'd always say. Naruto was going over her training and the plans on how she would destroy the elemental nations in her head, and more importantly what she would do once she was back in Kohona and what she should expect for these exams. Especially since she sensed another beings chakra in that room. It certainty wasn't Hinata, who was busy tending to her chicken broth. Who's smell was driving many others crazy.

"Yo, your chicken stinks!"

"What kind of broth is that? Chicken Shit?"

"Damn it, girl, your cooking skills would make Chuck Norris run for his money!"

Hinata had had enough. "This isn't food you fuckheads! Its ingredients for my stinkbombs!"

Though she wanted to laugh, Naruto had more important things to do, such as getting ready to leave for the exams..

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked Hinata and Sasuke who would become her teammates.

"More ready then we'll ever be." Sasuke replied with Hinata nodding.

"The plan is were just going to be taking some of our finest knights and show them the true power of Rien. But by all means kill as much as you want."

The group walked to Kohona and Naruto couldn't wait to scope out the competition. She currently had four three man teams that were going in to pretend to take these so called chunin exams in order to gather enough information. She, Sasuke, and Hinata were one of the teams that were put together.

"So, are you people from Suna?" Naruto herd a familiar obnoxious voice ask. It was Kiba.

"Yes and whats it to you you runt? We are only interested in actual strong competition." The boy with face paint said while a girl laughed and shooed him off.

"I am a clan heir, an Inuzuka, the elite of the elite!" He barked.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night kid." He replied before laughing.

"So you dare challenge me? Akamaru-"

Before Kiba could do a justu he felt a huge pile of killing intent. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata while being unaffected could tell that the killing intent was low Jonin level, but where was it coming from?"

"You will leave my brother and sister alone now." A red head boy with no eyebrows said. Kiba and his team easily complied.

"G-Gaara..." The boy mumbled clearly afraid of him.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop this foolishness now." Gaara then turned to Naruto. "I look forward to fighting you."

Naruto at first was surprised but then she smiled. "Nice killer intent, although I am partially immune to such things."

A huge blast of smoke was the next in the scene to be standing a woman.

"Hello you maggots, my name in Anko and I will be your main host for these exams! But you maggots are all early! Come back in about a hour or two WHEN REGISTRATIONS ARE ACTUALLY FUCKING OPEN YOU DIPSHITS!"

Everyone pretty much scrammed after that.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"To get some peace and quiet Hinata-chan, I'll be back."

Naruto left his two trusted friends there while she decided to meditate and think about her plans.

* * *

Naruto was swinging on the little swing in front of the Academy. To her, this was the only place where she could actually get some peace and quiet.

"Its quiet. Almost too quiet." Naruto mumbled.

"They say that when something bad is about to happen." Remarked another familiar voice. "Calm of the storm you know?"

"Kakashi. I suggest that you reconsider what you plan to do today otherwise you will suffer from the consequences." Naruto said calmly.

"Such strong words for someone so little and young, Naruto."

"Words? Words, they are useful. But only if you are a politician, diplomat, or pacifist. I am none of these, well, at least not the former two anyway. With my heart of hatred, and the will of fire both running through my veins, I will use my power to prevent evil forces such as yourself from ruining peace and life as we know it. Do not come at me with words, instead talk with your sword! And I will proudly talk with mine!

"Foolish, foolish Naruto. Do you even know how to kill me?" Taunted Kakashi.

"Hn. I'll tear your mutherfucking head off and shove it up your ass. Lets see if that works." Replied Naruto cracking her knuckles. The copy nin pulled down his mask and revealed his Sharingan before preforming hand seals and unleashing a technique that made him famous.

Before Kakashi could tell Naruto about it the ginger had threw a kunai right by his left leg. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He studied it with his stolen eye. No explosive tag but there was indeed a seal.

"What is the meaning of this." He said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto smiled one of her devil smiles.

Before Kakashi knew what had hit him, he felt a punch in his stomach and then a stabbing pain in his leg. Using his Sharingan, he saw that it was indeed Naruto.

"Are you surprised, sensei?" Naruto said the last word with venom as she continued to dive his kunai deeper into the mans leg. It would leave a scar that would never hear.

"The Harashin was my fathers technique after all."

Naruto stopped as she did a weird hand seal and placed his fingers on Kakashi's body.

"What I am placing on you is a special type of contract seal that will seal away your chakra for about a week or month. Actually I really don't know how long the effects last because I am using 20x the amount of chakra needed. Oh reckless me! Te hee!"

Kakashi tried to struggle in order to escape but he could feel his energy fading away.

"That eye of yours seems to take a lot out of you huh? I have a solution for that though."

Once Kakashi stopped moving, Naruto brought the kunai to the join's stolen eye. Kakashi gave Naruto a look of plead but the sun kissed girl simply spat in his face.

"How do you think your best friend would feel that you used that eye to cheat yourself into your current position? How do you think your sensei feels about you abandoning and trying to kill his fucking son?"

The more he spoke the angrier she got and with blind rage, Naruto began to cut Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi's face.

The Jonin screamed.

"Hmm, I am not sure what I should do." Naruto paused. "On one hand, letting the old man and that council see what I have done to their precious lapdog in an attempt to kill me would be cool, on another hand killing him right now would also benefit me so much..."

Naruto smiled. She liked seeing Kohona suffer.

"Abandonment it is then!" She crouched down to the broken copy nin before leaving in her whirlpool sushin. "And don't worry about your eye, I will find a much better person to have it's power."

"You and everyone else will learn something today. Don't ever EVER fuck with me."

* * *

Everyone was eager to see what would happen to Naruto for damaging and severely handicapping Kakashi. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Naruto Dreyar, how do you plead?" Asked Danzo.

"Not guilty." Naruto said flatly. Everyone has surprised looks and murmurs stared.

"And how could you possibly-"

"Your so called Shinobi of honor tried to kill me yesterday." Naruto said.

"But this is not self defense. You seemed to be in full control when Kakashi spoke of you using harashin to leave a horrible scar in his leg."

"Kakashi did steal Obito's eye, so why bother letting a thief keep his hands on something that doesn't belong to him?"

Everyone gasped.

"But I thought Obito wanted Kakashi to have it..."

"False." Naruto stated flatly.

"Well regardless what you may say WE have eye witnesses. As a matter of fact you were exiled from all of the Five Great Nations. So Naruto Dreyar, you are guilty of-"

"Shut up." The orange head said rolling her eyes.

The council member was in a bit shock that he would have the guts to talk back to a member of the council.

"I am a member of the council! How dare you talk back to a"

"A member of a shitty ass council? The shinobi are the ones who make income for the village. Plus the Hokage is the one who directly passes laws. Seems like a useless branch of government to me."

Some shinobi had nodded their heads. The council was composed of mostly civilian members and clan heads. Naruto had damaged one of their shinobi and now she was going to be judged in front of the whole council.

"As I was saying you are guilty of trespassing on a S-Class level exile and committing a degree 1 attempted murder on Kakashi Hakate and the shinobi of team 7. As well as 1 degree murder on your own brother Laxus Namikaze. While the Hokage may have unjustifiably damaged them further, we will bring full justice on this matter." Spoke Saishin Jashukara, one of the elderly members of the council. Everyone clapped in agreement.

"This boy is a demon. According to reports he grew claws and fangs and killed without mercy." The Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, said.

"Doesn't your clan have justu that does something similar, retard?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, that is a Justu. Those seem to be your natural powers." She hissed at the girl.

"Well anyway, Kakashi attacked me unprovoked despite the fact that I saved him and his team mates twice."

"I call bullshit." One of the Nara heads shouted.

"I wouldn't trust this guy as far as I could throw him in my normal state." Spoke Choza, head of the Akimichi clan.

"We should just kill this demon and be done with it." Danzo spoke. "Or force him to become a shinobi under Kohona so we can properly control him."

Naruto smiled before his back began to change. It cracked louder then glass breaking or if a person were to break all the bones in their body. Blood started pouring from it before a huge demon head with a single dragon like eye came out of it. It swallowed and ate the head of Saishin, one of the council members.

Everyone was in shock. Some ANBU tried to attack Naruto with kunai, but she simple deflected them with her sword. The beast head then reconsided in Naruto's back.

"This guy is just too powerful!" The Inuzuka Clan head said. "We must burn him alive!"

Naruto laughed like a maniac. "You mean how you supposedly killed your jincuriki several years ago, hmm? It just shows me that Kohona is still the shit village all these years that I've been gone. You people are the scum of scum.

"Well thats nice hun, but it still doesn't change the facts about what you did in wave. You Kidnapped the Hyuuga!" The Aburame Clan head spoke.

"Thats false." Hinata said as she came to Naruto's side. "I willingly went with Naruto kun. I am not going to be a breeding machine for a bunch of power hungry idiots!"

"She is telling the truth." The Yaminka clan head said.

"Okay so maybe Hyuuga went with you willingly but the Uchiha would never- "

"Yes I would." Sasuke spoke. "I have no desire to be in a village that killed my clan in fear of their power."

Danzo was clearly getting annoyed that they couldn't find evidence against the Dreyar. "But you still tried to kill-"

"Kill Kakashi? He was the damn fool that attacked Naruto first and then he and his bitch made team ran away like the cowards they were leaving Naruto to do all the work in cleaning up wave from Gato and his trash." Sasuke spoke.

"Yes but you still killed Laxus. And strange enough none of your family members are here because they are going through the S-Class trials at the moment." Danzo replied.

"Again, self defense. Its like you people are slow or something."

"Don't mess with my King." Hinata growled as he pointed his sword at Danzo. "I want an excuse teh slash yo ass!"

"I might just let him do it" Naruto continued. "But you guys have already dug your own grave, so I suppose I should see how long before yo get buried in it."

Hiruzen has had enough."There is no incriminating evidence against Naruto. He will be allowed to take missions from those willing in the Five Elemental Nations, and he will be allowed to participate in the Chunin exams. Meeting dismissed."

Danzo quickly left but then summoned Sai who was lurking in the shadows. "I want you to keep an eye out for Naruto. Make her stay as close to your team as possible. Gather all information and report back to me."

Sai nodded and left.

Meanwhile other members were voicing their anger more oral., The Inuzuka heir did not like the answer from the old Hokage.

"B-But sir! He-"

"Meeting Dismissed! Do not make me say this again."

The disappointed members who wanted Naruto's blood left with murmurs and groans.

"Also guess what old man?" Naruto told Hiruzen.

"What?" The old Hokage said clearly annoyed.

"Do you want a way to solve the paperwork problem?"

"Why yes."

"Shadow Clones, duh."

Hiruzen did an anime fall.

* * *

_**(After the Council Meeting:)**_

* * *

"Hey Naruto whats that in your hand?" Sasuke asked her and Naruto smiled.

"Well do you two remember Hatake Kakashi?" Hinata snorted and Sasuke frowned.

"Good because the idiot tried to attack me again. But this time I decided to put him in his place once and for all. As you all know Kakashi wasn't born with the Sharingan it was "given" to him by another Uchiha. But since he is clearly undeserving for it and I know of an Uchiha who would be better for it, I have decided to give it to you."

Sasuke hugged Naruto as he took the eye and decided that it would be best if he went to Tsunaude to have it implanted. Because of this Sasuke hypothesized that he would be able to achieve the eternal mangekyo without needing to kill someone. Even though he would eventually meet with his brother again.

As the group was talking Anko came back.

"Alright maggots! Registration is now closed and the exams will begin, the first process is a writing test surprise surprise! WHERE THE FUCK IS IKIBI?" A pause. "Oh? He is still trying to break that missing nin? Nevermind. Okay maggots" She said turning her full attention back to them." Lets see if you are even smart enough to follow directions."

"So these are the Chunin exams huh?" Sasuke muttered. "Hopefully there are some worthy opponents we get to fight before we eradicate this place completely."

"Look at us here, more majestic then deer, prepare your asses, because the strongest ninja are gonna kick yo asses!"

"Bee!" Shouted a black female.

"What is wrong my beautiful student mad I'm loud, but as the strongest village right now, we should be proud!"

Naruto chuckled.

"SASUKE-KUN" Shouted a voice. It was Ino who grabbed onto his back.

"GET OFF INO AND GET YOUR OWN YOU PIG!"

The two fangirls continued to argue until Sasuke sighed.

"I am not anyone's and besides, I don't swing that way."

All of the girls gasped as they ran away crying.

"Wow. I dodn't know that Sasuke." Naruto said as she winked her eyebrows.

"Meh, by this point I'd pretend to eat shit if it meant getting rid of fangirls." Sasuke said as he out his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Kid." Spoke a voice in Naruto's ear.

"What was that?" Naruto said before a white haired man with glasses appeared before her.

"My name is Kabuto, and you seem like you know what you're doing. So tell me, have you taken these exams before? No need to be embarrassed, this would be my seventh time."

Naruto shook her head. "First time actually, but seven? Wow had no idea this was that hard."

"First time all five superpowers are participating too. So do you want information or not?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course. Hmm, that Gaara fella is ingratiating, what do you have on him?"

"Gaara lets see..." Kabuto's card then began to change and reveal the information on it. "Oh my oh my. Has completed over 50 A rank missions and never received a single scratch." He said sounding a bit scared.

_"Thats odd. How does he have information on people that have never taken the exam yet? Something is definitely fishy here."_ Naruto thought as she studied the glasses nin before nodding and thanking him.

"I want a card on Naruto." Kiba and his crew came pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Hmm Naruto...I am afraid that I have no information on him sorry."

Kiba got mad. But Naruto simply looked at the pathetic Inuzuka.

"How about you wait and see what I can do?" Naruto taunted. Kiba simply scoffed before leaving.

"C'mon, Naruto lets go to the written exam already. We've wasted enough time as it is." Hinata said urging her friend to come on.

"Wow, what a weak ass illusion!" Sakura Haruno shouted gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Heh, maybe you're just that good of a genjustu expert." Kiba said arrogantly.

Naruto facepalmed as she and her teams walked over. "Nice going you dumbasses, now you ended up giving us even more competition instead of letting the weak runts burn. But oh well it doesn't matter I suppose, since obviously the written test will be even more difficult."

Kiba growled as he was about to run and punch Naruto but Sai stopped him.

"Why are you holding me Sai? Let me go right now!"

"Sorry but it is illegal to attack participants outside of the arena, we could get disqualified and plus, Naruto's penis is way bigger then yours anyway."

Kiba was raging but Sakura decided to calm him down. "By penis he means power." Sakura stated but this only made Kiba angrier.

"I'll fucking kill you Naruto! Just you wait!" By this point in time both Sai and Sakura were holding Kiba.

Naruto simply smiled and walked away and into the room where they were supposed to take the test.

"Welcome all the the beginning of the chunin exams. Well actually I suppose that I should applaud all of you for making it this far as about five percent of the participants have already failed for not being able to see the illusion in the room. This is the written part of the test you all have an hour and thirty minutes to answer these nine questions. The most important thing is that if you are caught cheating three times, both you and your teammates will get the fuck out! Ready? Set? Go!" Says the man with a huge scar running on almost all of his face. This was Ikibi.

Not even five minutes and Ikibi was unleashing his banhammer.

"Okay 33, thats the third time I've caught you! So that means you and 77 and 89 are to leave now!"

"21, 52, 7, you all are out!"

"101, 207, 47, get out."

Naruto groaned as she looked at the paper. _"There is no way in hell that any genin can answer these questions, additionally why is he allowing us to cheat three times before he finally kicks us out? Unless, the whole point of this is to see if they can gather information like a true ninja. Not bad Kohona, not bad, but lets see if you are good enough to fool our knights!"_

Naruto looked at the corner out of her eyes and seen that the shinobi were rightfully using their abilities to get the answers. _"Although I am more then capable of answering these without any help!"_

The Orange Knight began to write her answers at such a fast pace of speed that nobody could copy her if they tried. She finished the exam in just ten minutes. And then decided to take a small nap and wait for everyone else to finish.

"Okay then. Congratulations on those who are still here. Now here is the tenth question. However before I go on, if you get this answer wrong you are disqualified and you can never take the exams again. If you quit before I ask it, you may take the exams next year. So who wants to quit?"

Sakura was about to raise her hand but Kiba gave her a death glare and unleashed some killer intent. She quickly put it down.

"So fucking retarded." Naruto blurted out. "First of all I can't believe you wake me up from my good nap because of this, and then you have the audacity to put this bullshit in front of us which doesn't even make sense. Tell me Ikibi, is there even a tenth question?"

Everyone looked at the orange head before the torture expert began to chuckle.

"You are correct, there is no tenth question. I guess you all pass. Head on over back to Anko where she will escort you to the second stage of the exams."

Naruto made a grunt before her loyal friends followed and so did everyone else.

After they left Ikibi looked at Naruto's papers. Each of the answers were written extremely detailed; a paragraph for each one.

_"I should show this to the Hokage."_

* * *

"Alright you pitiful maggots! This is stage two and personally my favorite! The forest of death!" She released some killer intent to scare these people.

"You all have 72 hours to find two scrolls a heaven scroll, and the earth scroll. There are scary ass monsters here and poisonous bugs so I hope you all were taught basic survival!"

The genin of various teams began to tremble. This was not good. Hinata shook her head.

"So Kohona doesn't teach it's soldiers basic survival skills. Thats sad."

"Not just Kohona but all of the villages it seems. If I actually cared I would have implemented a new academy program and completely scrapped the first one."

A huge pulse of sound has just been blasted in the teams direction.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Look!" Naruto pointed north. A shinobi with the isinga of Otokagure on his headband appeared. His entire mouth was covered in bandages much like that Zabuza guy.

"You have an earth scroll hand it over." He said.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked ass he was cranking her knuckles.

"Dosu Kinuta. But that doesn't matter as you will be dead."

Before Dosu could even react a punch had sent him flying into a tree. Dosu was seeing stars at this point in time before he could get up he recognized a chakra signature. He turned around and there was Naruto.

_"Fast."_ Dosu's teammates thought as Naruto kicked him in the neck sending in flying into the ground.

Naruto had a blue orb of chakra in her hands. "Rasengan!" She shouted before appearing behind Dosu again and slamming it in his chest. Naruto was not in a good mood and had used senjustu chakra which killed him instantly.

The orange head looked over to his teammates who were too scared to do anything. "Leave before I give you the same fate."

They quickly ran.

"Naruto, why'd you let them go? They had a heaven scroll." Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "They actually had the same scroll we had. "

"Really? Then why ask for it?"

"The more scroll they get the less scrolls other people in total have. Thereby eliminating competition." She explained.

"Pretty intelligent. Something tells me that that team were leaded by somebody else."

"They were lead by ME!" Spoke a woman who entered the scene.

"I want you Naruuuuuuuuuuto-kun."

"Thanks but I am in love with another woman already." Naruto replied.

Before Sasuke and Hinata could ask if Naruto wanted help two huge ass snakes appeared and began chasing them.

"I fucking hate snakes!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't worry about me Naruto!" Sasuke said as he took out a kunai. "You want to dance Snake?" Sasuke snarled as he covered his hand in fire and ran at the sake. Orochimaru was surprised at his speed. He blocked a punch with a snake summon who sadly burned in the process but Sasuke then covered his free hand in fire and uppercut the snake nin. He was sent flying into a tree branch which slightly hurt him.

Orochimaru preformed a few handseals and then blasted wind out of his mouth. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

Sasuke snorted as he brought up his hands together and said "Katon: Saishūtekina no Ōtoribōei." This formed a fire shield it easily countered the attack. Orochimaru was smiling at this point. "Yesssss Sassssssuke, show me what you have. Show me your power!"

He preformed three snake hand seals before saying, "Katon: Hebi Gokea!" Five small snakes of fire were unleashed from his mouth but Sasuke simply stayed put as they were overpowered by his defense justu.

"Thats all you got, Snake?" Sasuke taunted.

The two then began to fight with taijustu which was how Sasuke liked it. Eventually after ten minutes of dodging eachother, they were at a settlement.

"Kukuku. You are really interesting Sasuke-Kun and extremely powerful. More powerful then I originally anticipated. I think I will allow you to bear my gift." Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Sasuke. Sasuke moaned in pain and was temporarily stunned by the pain.

Meanwhile Naruto had had enough and thats when she got an idea. "C'mon you filthy piece of shit snake! What cha gonna do?" The huge snake opened it's mouth and swallowed her whole.

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Justu!" Naruto roared producing hundreds of clones quickly. Even in a giant snakes mouth, there was just no way it could take it all. The snake exploded and released a grossed out Naruto who decided to track her team with her."

"What did you place in this girls neck?" Spoke the voice of Naruto as she arrived back at the scene.

Orochimaru at first scoffed until he felt killing intent that made him want to commit suicide.

"It is my curse mark. Consider it a greeting gift."

Naruto got angry for him putting her best friend through that pain. She decided to use the Bijuukyu ability again. Orochimaru found himself in a limbo type of dimention.

_**And who do you think you are? You think you can create a cheap knock off of my Bijuukyu ability? HA! Allow me to show you a true masters!"**_

Before Orochimaru knew it was a monster that looked like a wolbut with ten tails was standing infront of him, it had huge long fangs. Orochimaru tried to run but there were snakes stopping him.

_"What my snakes? Why are they betraying me?"_ The Snake Sannin was desperately wondering before the thing lunged at him and began to absorb him clean and completely.

After it was done the beast contacted Naruto. **"_You now have access Orochimaru's soul, chakra, and memories. I have allowed you to gain access to his snake abilities as well as a few others. You might want to check your eyes."_**

Naruto did that after looking in a puddle of crystal clear water inside of his mindscape. "My eyes, they look like his now."

_**"Sorry kid but it was an after effect. I can't do everything you know. I am not Datara just a spin off clone."**_

Naruto nodded. "But thank you for at least purging Sasuke's body of that pedophile."

Naruto snorted before studying the seal. Thanks to absorbing Orochimaru's knowledge, It was relatively simple, and Naruto was able to erase Orochimaru's influence over it and instead let Sasuke have free will. She also fixed the form for the cursed seal so that it wouldn't produce a butt ugly form in it's final stage.

Hinata who was still dealing with her snake on the other hand stopped running and faced the snake broadly. "I am tired of running. Come!" She shouted. And thats what the massive being did.

"_Kaimon." _Hinata thought as a small vien in her head seem to pop and release. She summoned her Byakugan and felt the increase in her physical body. She quickly jumped on top of the snake and began to rapidly punch it. Finally the snake passed out and Hinata smiled in victory.

"Have mercy. Fucking snakes and shit." Hinata complained. "Are you guys alright?"

"As good as we'll ever be." Sasuke said as he rubbed over his neck.

"Fucking tranny gave me a hickey, I'll kill her if I ever see that whore again."

"Ditto." Hinata agreed.

"Hey Naruto!"

The Uchiha greeted Naruto before looking a little distressed at him "What the hell happened to your eyes?!" Sasuke said with a worried expression.

"Some freak Named Orochimaru tried to attack me, this was the result after turning his attack back on him and absorbing his power."

Naruto nodded. "There are both good and bad things when using the Bijuukyu, that for sure."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. "Are you alright though? No weird voices in your head?"

"No but," Naruto blushed, "I do have some strange sexual fantasies."

Sasuke chuckled and a bit of drool escaped from Hinata's mouth.

Sasuke then took out a scroll. "And here is the heaven scroll."

"Excellent!" Hinata said. "Looks like we pass this round."

The three began to walk towards a building not realizing a third party was among them.

"So Naruto managed to take down Orochimaru sama. I need to discover her secrets!"

* * *

"So I have some good news," Naruto said all of a sudden causing Hinata and Sasuke to stop and look at her.

"Well from my understanding I now have all have access to the pentagon doujustu."

"Huh." Sasuke stopped for a moment. "Whats that?"

"The Pentagon is another term for the five strongest doujustu bloodlines in the elemental nations. The Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, the Taifugan and the Keshogan. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others. The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan, The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, and the Keshogan, belonging to the Senju clan. Thanks to Orochimaru's countless experiments, I have access to the DNA of all of these clans and I think I can combine it together to form a single one which will be fixed and improve it."

"That sounds like a good idea but is it possible?" Sasuke asked.

"It is." Naruto said. "When you are the host of piratically a god, you can do anything. The weird part though is that the apperence of my eyes will be like this."

"Snake eyes? I don't see why that would be a problem. Now what should the name be?" Sasuke said.

"Bijuugan." All three said moments after that question.

"Just curious but what powers does this eye have?"

"Well for starters it doesn't require our chakra to activate because the eyes are officially built into my body now. Although they are Datara's and he is working with me to give me the ability to disactivate them at will. The Bijuugan has all of the abilities of the five doujustu."

"Oh Naruto you Dragon eyed orange haired looking freak." Hinata blushed.

Everyone laughed.

"But," Naruto started as she looked up at the sky. "This snake orange haired freak has friends that are worth dying for."

"Okay Maggots!" Anko said before Hinata or Sasuke could respond. "Its time now for you all to face your first opponents. I am not sure if the man is growing too soft or if this generation is the one, but there are several more teams that have made it compared to previous years, so now we need to fight in order to narrow down the competition!"

"We just got here from running through a death trap and now we have to fight again?" Sakura wined. Everyone ignored her as everyone payed attention to the board instead. It read Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji.

"Kick his ass Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Revenge was going to be so very sweet.

"What happened to your cage bird seal?" Negi asked as Hinata scoffed. "You see that woman up there?" She pointed to Naruto. "She did it."

Everyone gasped.

"But how is that even possible?" Negi asked.

"Simple I used one of my very own seals that belonged to my mother of the Uzumaki clan, a Shīrukyanseru."

Everyone gasped. "I haven't met a Fuinjustu user in ages. " Asuma responded.

"Did he say she was part of the Uzumaki clan?" The Raikage, E, asked.

"I believe she did indeed." The Tushikage, Onki said while narrowing his eyes.

"Is that girl a part of Kohona?" Mei, the Mizukage asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, as I highly doubt a second branch member, could compete with a pureblood like me."

"We'll see about that." Hinata said. She then quickly said the command that allowed her to unleash the second gate which had the watchers amazed.

"She knows how to release the Hachimon?" Rock lee and Gai both said. Neji was a little worried as he knew from having a member who could do that same how powerful that technique could make someone.

Hinata charged a huge amount of chakra into her fist. Using her speed as the two battled it out in ninjustu, she then quickly punches her cousin in the face. "Hakke Hasangeki!"

Neji is sent flying back crashing into the wall but he still gets up.

"Not bad, but destiny has determined that I will win today."

Neji managed to land a hit on Hinata after quickly closing the gap between them, but much to his annoyance, it didn't leave not a scratch.

"I have a nindo, and that is to never give up!" Hinata said before punching Neji and then kicking him twice before punching him yet again which not only made him taste the dirt three times but id more and more damage until the Hyuga was unable to fight.

"Hinata (cough) wins." Spoke the proctor. Everyone was surprised that Hinata managed to beat the successor to the Hyuga clan like it was nothing.

"Nice job." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Next mach is (cough) Uchiha Sasuke and (cough) Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke diapered in a series of feathers and appeared on the ground in front of the pink haired bitch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TECHNIQUE?" Sakura yelled.

"Its called Bodifurikkawa, my own personal Sushin. Anyway I'll try and not make this look like a complete stomp." Sasuke said smiling.

The two begin to fight, Sakura was trying her best to hit Sasuke but it just wasn't happening, she swung her arms about intimating the windmill.

"Even for a genin, your fighting style is sloppy. And even for a female your strength is just atrocious."

This only made Sakura angrier as she continued her assault. Sasuke quickly made eye contact with her a moments later she felt something hot. When she looked up she noticed a huge ass fireball coming her way. She screamed and fainted.

"Quite pathetic." Sasuke said as the proctor called his victory. "Couldn't even break through my Magen: Jigoku Kōka , some genjstu expert she is."

"Nice job Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Hinata high fived the Uchiha.

"I just really felt like putting that bitch in her place." Sasuke replied before sitting back down.

The rest of the fights were just pretty boring and average except for Rock lee and Gaara which made Hinata have an orgasm at the display of the eight gates technique until there were only two names left.

"Looks like you're up Naruto-Kun, who do you think you're fighting?" Sasuke asked evilly.

Naruto chuckled. "I think you know."

"Will (cough) Inuzuka Kiba (cough) and (cough) Dreyar Naruto please (cough) come down?" He asked.

"You ready Akamaru? Lets fuck this dope up!" The small dog barked in agreement.

Naruto snorted as she let Kiba preform his Shikyaku and then Gatsūga with him and Akamaru spinning rapidly. Naruto simply sidestepped Akamaru and kicked Kiba just moments before he could come in contact.

"How do you know about the weaknesses of my clans justu?" Kiba snarled.

"Well, besides my special eyes." Naruto then showed Kiba his eyes which resembled a snakes. Everyone was scared by now. "I had learned how to preform Inuzuka clan justu."

"You fucking thief! Why am I not surprised that a clanless loser would steal others justu!"

Naruto shrugged. "Thats what being a ninja is all about. Whoever said shit has to be fair? You do everything in your power to make sure you win."

The jonin all nodded in agreement as Naruto bit her thumb and wiped some blood on the tattoo on her left wrist. "Let me show you how to really perform a technique."

A massive red furred wolf was summoned. He was twice the size of the Inuzuka's largest dog Kuromaru. Naruto and this dog then began to preform the Gatsūga.

"C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he fed his loyal partner a soldier pill. "Lets go we can take them!"

But it was no avail as Naruto's and her summon Gatsūga easily overpowered the Inuzuka's. It knocked them to the wall and they passed out.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sasuke shouted.

"Way to go Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed the Dreyar.

"That was fun." Naruto simply said.

"You all have seen what these people can do. You all have a month to train and prepare because the actual fun is just beginning."

_"Oh, you all have no idea whats instore."_ Naruto thought evilly. _"In one month Kohona and the elemental nations, prepare yourself, because you just don't know who you're fucking with."_

* * *

_**End Chapter:**_

* * *

**(1)** the idea of child soldiers doesn't appeal to me nor does it seem relestic.

**(2)** for those that are curious, Naruto's sword is the dragonblade in the naruto video game. just google "naruto dragonblade" to get images of how the sword looks in this story.

_**(3) **_Don't forget that Justu works similar to magic in this story. Haku doesn't need to know water and wind justus to preform Ice and in this story thats all he knows, Ice.

_**(4) **_Akatuski is different because of what happened to the Tailed Beast and the fact that they had to find some other way on how to create a weapon that can destroy an entire country but I'll get more into detail about that later.

_**(5)**_ okay just to let you guys know i had no fucking clue what there was a don who was also a leader for merryweather lol. i just now remembered/knew because i bothered to look it up on wikia. oh well i'm not changing it so it will have to stick

* * *

_**Merryweather**_

**Summary:** Merryweather is a private company that offers a wide variety of services in exchange for money. They are a paramilitary force composed of mercenaries who serve under one leader but may take individual jobs called missions by anyone who is willing to hire them. They receive their missions by text in a cell phone or email, a phone call, or by summon the he headquarters. The members of Merryweather are referred to as soldiers and they are recruited, trained and dealt with for their entire lives. The typical solider for Merryweather lasts about 5 years, as most die or become severely wounded or incarnated because of the activates. Just like the regular military services, Merryweather Soldiers receive benefits and perks for their service. Merryweather has taken to disguise it's company in various ways until they got the clear that they could operate on Rien soil. One example of this is the Knight Branch which "mysteriously" disappeared.

**Ranks:** Same as in "Knight Branch" in chapter 2

**Weapons:** Typical Military firearms; pistol, sniper rifle, swords, knives

**Vehicles': **Buzzard Choppers, Jets, Morotcycles

**Technology:** Merryweather has access to special technology beyond that of even the other military branches. As seen in a special time, Merryweather is able to build special machines of destruction called Mecha's as well as the "God's Hand" special gloves that give the wielder limitless power.

**Uniforms:** Merryweather soldiers wear a red colored camouflage version of a typical military outfit with their insignia rank on their left shoulder. They also wear their own coat of arms on their shields. Officers wear a flak jacket and the leader wears a crown on top of that. In high risk operations, Merryweather Soldiers sport armor that is similar to the medieval knight.

**Training:** Same as the previous information of the knight branch in chapter 2. Merryweather soldiers are also taught bodyguard training along with various tactics in the way of strategy; such as sabotage, infiltration, hit-and-run, and how to drive and pilot various transportation vehicles.

**Requirement:** The age to become a Merryweather Solider is 17. The cutoff age is 35. A knight must be taller then 4'9 but shorter then 6'5. Height doesn't mean much, but it would take too much money and time to make custom clothing uniforms. In terms of weight the Solider can not have a BMI that is greater then 30. In terms of Intelligence, Merryweather soldiers must have a high school diploma or equivalent and have satisfactory scores on the ASVAB test. Those that wish to gain membership can not be already in another military branch or other paramilitary force. And lastly, aspiring Merryweather members must be a legal citizen of Rien.

**Deployment and Mission:** Merryweather is a private company that functions similar to a military force, but has several other purposes such as a police force. Due to the company getting it's profits from being hired by others, it easily can be compared to having an any made of mercenaries. However, due to special relations with the government, Merryweather is allowed to participate in these activities without no form of rebuttal. In times of war, Merryweather is controlled by the Marines and serve as a Marine branch. During this time they serve to be Rien's trump card in battle. Merryweather can be deployed and reiterated though that typically happens during wartime.

* * *

**Shīrukyanseru** (_Cancel Seal_): This technique cancels any Fuinjustu placed on the user. To first use this Technique the user has to know at least a little bit on how the sealing technique works, and the user must use a percent of their own chakra for the seal to work.

**Katon: Saishūtekina no Ōtoribōei**/Fire Style: Phoenix Defense of the Ultimate (_Chakra-B, Control-A, Rank-A_) The user expels fire chakra from all around thier body. It takes the shape of a phoenix which protects them from most A-Ranked attacks, even Suiton, fire's weakness. Inexperienced users may use too much chakra resulting in their clothes being burned off.

**Katon: Hebi Gokean**/Fire Style: Five Flaming Snakes (_Chakra-B, Control-A, Rank-A_) This Technique unleashes five small, but powerful chakra flamed snakes at the opponent. They find their targets by body heat so they are difficult to avoid.

**Feather Body Flicker** (_Chakra-B, Control-A, Rank-B_) The user disappears by using the Body Flicker Technique. Howsoever, their movements are covered by white bird feathers which slowly burn away along with the users body. These feathers however, are made up of a special aroma that causes everyone exposed to it to gradually fall asleep making this the perfect getaway technique. Somebody with enough experience can avoid the after effects.

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

_**Newspaper**_

_Reports that a woman by the name of Eltizabeta Tores was busted out of Jail by four mysterious persons. Three which happened to be men while the fourth was a woman. Not much is known about how they were able to take on the police force or even able to evade the massive wanted level associated from it. Elizabeta's whereabouts are currently unknown and if there ever was a chance of finding her, those chances are long gone now._

* * *

_**and thats the end of this chapter. long one so more songs and quotes. to be honest i have no idea what pairing should be in the story. i mean when i say pairing i mean like an actual relationship not a booty call. and yes this story will feature lemons in all cases due to naruto's ability to change gender and any shape of her body (with limitations of course). in case you haven't noticed, i do tend to use scenes and quotes from other movies as inspiration. if you are having writers block just search on youtube, it will inspire you you never know. this is still a part of the introduction arc by the way. until i finish writing trevor coming back to Des Monies won't be the start of another arc. if you guys want to know something, franklin is my favorite character by far, and no i'm not just saying that because i am black. i just like his character and find him more interesting to play in the mid life crisis liar (michael) or the complete fucking psycho (trevor who i honestly don't understand why so many people like but who knows) so yeah, he'll definitely be getting more prov chapters then the other two thats for sure. next chapter naruto meets with devin weston who is the leader for merryweather and while she/he is at her month vacation, decide if it is worth it or not.**__**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: V: ghost of my past**

* * *

_**ookyami: hello folks and here is another look at another movie!**_

_**zoro: more personalities?**_

_**ookyami: i was invented before you buddy!**_

_**zoro: perhaps but you were easily forgotten**_

_**ookyami: you're a dick**_

_**hugo: an i was invented before all of you i was invented in the fifth grade so suck on that**_

_**zoro: your penis is probably small then**_

_**ookyami: or nonexistant**_

_**hugo: you wish you could handle this dick bitches**_

_**zoro: anyway ignore the attention whore here is the next chapter, i have a two day extended vacation this week so i can write even more**_

_**hugo: thats bad for a no life like you**_

_**zoro: i get bitches, but i doubt any want you, smalldick**_

_**ookyami: haha thats funny**_

_**hugo: shut up you bullies**_

_**ookyami: you were the one who started it smalldick**_

_**hugo: GAH**_

* * *

_Nobody likes to fail. I want to succeed in everything I do, which isn't much. But the things that I'm really passionate about, if I fail at those, if I'm not successful, what do I have?_

_-Eminem_

* * *

_**Naruto:**_

* * *

_**Chapter V:**_

_**Ghost of my Past**_

* * *

_**Rusko - Somebody to love**_

* * *

Boy I tell you whoever reading this is that I am deathly tired. Between the wave mission, busting that chick out of jail, then returning to Kohona again and doing the Chunin Exams that all took about a week and quite frankly I am tired as a motherfucker. While these missions were simple B and C Ranked, it didn't mean that that they didn't take a tool off me. I mean thanks to my little friend, I probably wouldn't be able to do so many missions back to back to back like that. Or maybe it's because I'm just that damn awesome. But I still had even more problems to deal with. Such as meeting with the fuckhead that took over Don's job by force. Ugh.

I decided to shift into my male form for today and just seeing the true limitations that my body has. I was slightly taller then my female form; resting at about a respectable 5 foot four my orange hair was in it's short tomboyish cut. And then there was the fact that I was in this orange jumpsuit outfit. Heh, I looked like I was an actual orange.

Across the mighty buildings of Des Monies, there was me and the hero that I am, chasing a group of thugs. They were running at probably their fastest, but I call this my cruise speed. I was right behind them.

"Damn it! Can't you guy's go any faster? He's gaining on us! I told you asses this would be a bad idea!" Were the many shouts coming from one of the members as they tried to run away.

"You looses actually think you can escape, Me? The kick-ass Ninja of the United Kingdom? What fools." I said as I ran even faster on the culprits.

"Shit! Somebody, do something!" One of the members shouted.

"I got him," One person said. The person took out his swords and began to channel wind through them. It wasn't chakra but actual Aerokinisis. Well then, I guess I don't have to hold back as much as I was going to. "Lets see if you like this you brat!"

The person began to swing his swords around in a circle, which caused a tornado. Thinking that he blasted me away, the man and inversely rest of the group began cheering.

"That guy isn't so tough after all!" One person said.

"I beg to differ." Came a familiar voice that the group just heard not too long ago. Only the voice sounded like several people of the same person. The group slowly turned around, only to find themselves surrounded by Hundreds of my Shadow Clones. While the real me and what looked like a reddish orange miniature chibi nine tailed fox were several feet into the air, sitting on my Zanpackto; Bijuutakenu.

"What are you going to do with them?" Said another voice, it was demonic sounding, but also feminine.

"Oh just this, Kurama. Bunshin Daibakuha!" Instantly, all of my clones exploded in great fashion, leaving most of the group dead and several others unable to move.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooodddd Damn!"

"...Maybe I did overdo it a little. Well, at least there is some still alive for interrogation!" I smiled happily.

"You know, you could have just used telekinesis and put them into that convenient cage right there." Kurama then pointed to a huge black steel bar cage near the explosion valley.

I jut shrugged. "Guess it just didn't occur to me. Anyway before I seal you back, you wanna go for lunch? Ramen! My treat!"

Before Kurama could respond another call for help rang in my ears.

"Okay! and just where do you guys think you're going?" I had spotted some of the surviving group members trying to be stealthy and crawl away. Ha, as if that was going to work ageist a Bijuu that has perfect sight and hearing.

"Run for it!" One of the women shouted. Instantly the five people began hauling ass. Too bad they were stopped by a hidden Shadow clone. The group members screamed and ran in the opposite direction. However, they were running back to where I, the real Naruto was. I theny preformed several hand signs at speeds Kurama probably didn't even know I was capable of.

"Foshi: Miton yoru Nodien!" I shouted as my golden acid shot out of my mouth in the shape of a net, trapping all the people. Many began to struggle, but it was no use.

"Don't bother. My acid webs block all kinds of chakra, and they can withstand forces up to five tons. So, roughly you're in some deep shit." I said with a bored expression on my face. Kurama sighed. She was making a face. Probably trying to figure out what I was trying to do, but didn't say nothing.

"Come on, Kurama! Lets get these mothers to the jail house!" She nodded. Both of us made an familiar hand sign and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Justu!" About five clones of each appeared, and helped carried the webs.

Thanks to acquiring the Bijuugan I was able to master techniques unknown to the unknown. The Bijuugan also known to some as the Ryukgan was able to grant me access to the pentagon. The five great doujustu.

The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, is capable of copying any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or Taijutsu, tracking movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, and a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains Hijutsu. In the cannon; the Mangekyou Sharingan eye, is capable of using the black flames of Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent…or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes…he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first Uchiha immortal.

The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the Sharingan, seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees as well as enhansing ones chakra controll. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The Bankaygou Byakugan, the epitome of the Byakugan's cycle, capable of seeing 10 times further than the regular Byakugan, along with no blindspot, giving the user a perfect 360 degree vision. No genjutsu can affect the user- and they can see through chakra. There is also a gain of the abilitly of limited Phyiconics (telekenisis, telepathy). Perhaps the greatest power of the Byakugan is that the eye enhances the Users chakra points (teksuku) using this, they can active the eight gates with greater ease as well as replinish thier stanima. But using the eye slowly causes the pressure of the highly concretrated chakra to build up and up untill the users brain literly explodes to death. The only way to avoid this is to find your true happiness as a way to prevent the chakra build up from stress. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the Hyuuga clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of Hyuuga were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to dropping the last remaining members of the gang off, Darcia (with Kyuubi) headed tawards Starsuke's office. It had ben a while sence Darcia had visited Starsuke; the former Totem of the Arnilax Empire. Darcia was only fifteen and a half, before becoming the newest Totem, he was one of the youngest people to become a totem for that matter.

The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows one to create the paths of Preta, Naraka, Human, Deva, Asura, and Animal; each path having his or her own specialty. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the Rinnegan has a more powerful second stage. The Akuma Rinnegan, the epitome of the Rinnegan's cycle, granting users the abilities to use the sub elements, including Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yoton, as well as all other Kekkei Genkai weather they are eleamental or not. One can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one. This level also grants the user three more paths, Jujuku, Atomic, and Dream and improves the paths that the user has already unlocked. It also has a sixth sence, allowing a person to sence bloodlines unknown to the weilder and generaly guess the avrege power levels of opponets. To obtain the Akuma Rinnegan you must save the life of a person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. Also, the Akuma Rinnegan's power comes at a price, by gaining the Akuma Rinnegan you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the Sage of Six Paths. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the Rinnegan, not the Akuma Rinnegan. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki.

The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Taifugan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. This Kekkei Genkai, due to it's natural chakra abilities, can also break down, any chakra related justu (as long as it is not a kekkei Genkai) allowing the user to understand it's properties and thus counterattack it. Like all other doujustu, it also gives users the abilitly to see chakra, howerver unlike the others, it allows its users to sense the types of elemental chakras that an opponent possess and allows users to determine almost every jutsu that the opponent can use. The last abilitly of the Taifugan is an extensive memory; when the eye is activated, the user will be able to rember anything they have seen, smelt or herd, down to the simplest details. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Taifugan has a second stage, the Kurai Taifugan. The Kurai Taifugan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. This level also gives users a special technique called Igzani, or the abilitly to 'give life' to chakra without the side effects. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the Namikaze clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his Taifugan, one that only another Taifugan wielder could hope to use. He created the Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master _without the Taifugan._

Belonging to the Senju clan, the Kesshogan doujustu grants users the abilitly to completly minpulate the actual eleament of thierr eleamental affinity. Just like how gaara controlls his sand, the reason why Harshima was infamous for his water "techniques". The second abilitly of the Keshogan grants users an increase in strength, speed, stanima, durabilitly, reflxes, agilitly, and even thier sences when activated. The power of the boost depends on the users mastery. The third abilitly of the eyes makes users able to controll Bijuu chakra and anything related to it. This means the user of this eye can prevent Jinchuriki from using thier bijuu powers. Kekkei Gankai, weapons, and justu related to bijuu chakra are also surpressed. The user is also able to minpulate thier own bijuu chakra with greater ease. The Seshogan also grants users unique abilities that can be honed with futher training. Just like all other doujustu, the Seshogan allows users to fairly see the chakra system. Unlike the other four howerver, this eye allows users to see any form of weakness in a technique or living thing (disorders, broken bones ect), it's level with this is good enough to indetify anything that is chakra based, as well as the chakra natures of all forms of matter (ex, a thunderstorm might read wind and lightning, a ocean will read water). Like the other four doujustu, the Seshogan also has a second stage called the Ninkima Keshogan were the Tomas fuse together while the triangles moved toward the edge of the iris of the eye granting the user the abilitly to "summon" and manfest thier inner personailties similar to Susanoo, and also unlocks three ultimate techniques: the first is the Hurricane Dragon, the second is the Roaring Phoenix, and finally the Lightning Howl. The downside to the Ninkima Keshogan is that it seems to have a mind of it's own. While in a sense you can control it and is a part of you... It is also sentient and separate from you. It's very prideful and demands respect. Any opponets who insulted the eye, died. Likewise if the personailty finds you to be undeserving of it's power, it will try to take over you untill your own death.

The Ryukagan, (**濃青イ**, _reptile_ _unlimited spiral wheel_) belonging to soley me and me alone, is a mutated Doujustu that has all the abilities of the five main Doujustu (Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinn'egan, Taifugan, Keshogan), easily making it the moast powerful eye technique there is. A unique trait is that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood.

And that is what I have currently. Such power would have made me blind if I wasn't the host of an all knowing beast. And I thank him for that.

But I suppose that is enough gloating from me huh?

"Hey, Devin! Are you home?"

Devin without even opening his eyes knew who that was. "Naruto? Come on in!" He said.

I brought Kurama back inside of me and quickly went inside Devin's office. Using Banbutsu Sōzō, I made myself a table and a chair.

"Great Job Naruto. I should not have expected less from a man who managed to break Elizabeta Tores from a level 7 security prison." Spoke Devin as he was reading the report from the Chunin Exam mission. "Now, there is one more problem, "

"Hey old man?" I asked him putting an unusual hint of childishness in my voice.

"Yes Naruto?" He responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to ask everyone except the members of yourself, and I to leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think it would look bad on their reputation if they make a funny face or noise when I say that you can take this mission along with the bullshit that comes with it, and shove it up your ass."

Everyone was shocked and speechless.

"Naruto! How dare you talk to me like that." Devin said with a hint of sadistic in his eye. But honestly, I didn't care.

"And why should I? Just because you're the leader you think you're all big and bad?"

"Actually that is precisely the reason. Do you want me to do things to Don that you see in those mad scientist movies?"

"I'm pretty sure Don wouldn't approve of me allowing you to treat me like a meatpuppet."

"Ah, so you would rather let your friend die then or be tortured to insanity. Is that it?"

I hung my head. Even though I completely hated it, I had to do whatever this guy said.

"I mean how dare you think you have the audacity to talk to me in my office and disrespect me infront of my soldiers? You're far from the best I got kid and you need to remember your place around here because your mouth is one step away from you getting killed out here."

"Yeah well so fucking what?" I couldn't help but snap. Today was the wrong day to mess with me. "How dare you take over a company by an obvious coup deiat and think that you run shit around here? I mean fuck do you know how many missions I've been on since the last week? Ten! Ten! You do know that hiring a solider for more then two missions per week is illegal right? You'd just better be lucky that they pay well and that I have alternative motives for taking them."

I slam my hands on the desk nearly breaking it to prove how exasperated I was. "Just because I have more signs pointing to me being a Bijuu then a person doesn't mean that I am not a human being just like everyone else in here! I seriously hope I don't have to deal with any bullshit today. That is literally the very first thought I had the moment I woke up today. Whats the deal? You think just because I am the best at what I do that I don't have feelings? That you can put me through hell on earth simply because you want to? Fine you're the boss and even though my respect for you just took a nosedive I'll do this last mission. But just so you know, I want my well deserved motherfucking one month vacation. "

I stop and take a deep breath trying to control my anger.

"Temper temper now. I don't want you to end up doing something you'd regret."

This son of a bitch just completely ignored my rant!

"But fine. Here are the details of this mission and I would like for you to meet your new partner."

She came in and my heart just rose up but still. "So I am working with this chick?"

"Does it matter? I mean shit, you only pretend to be a woman half of the time!"

I angry grab her by the collar of her shirt. "Thats not true!"

She snorted. "Anyway my name is Shawna. My last name is well, you don't need to know that. I guess we'll be working together until this mission is done."

I sigh. "Whatever. But if you get in my way I will-"

Her gloves. Something was off about them my sixth sense was telling me reality manipulation? Not sure but I studied them. The diamond in the middle began to glow. And then it was all over in a second. She had punched me. Even though I could see it coming I wanted to judge her strength. Her punch was powerful and threatening.

"That was my strongest punch, and something tells me that didn't affect you much, if at all. Heh, I guess I should stop underestimating you."

I growled but studied her. She was wearing a red jacket that had buttons and a zipper and came a few inches below her waste. She looked really slim and was about 5'2 in height, the same as my female form. She was wearing gray pants with plenty of pockets and they were baggy but cool. She was a good healthy size which I liked about women. She had a nice ass I could tell. Her tits seemed small but that was probably because of the jacket. She had some good c-cups in there I could tell. Her skin tone was slightly dark so I could tell she was of african decent but he was on the light end of the spectrum. If she wasn't such a bitch I wouldn't mind taping that.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or what? Take a picture it'll last longer." She snickered and I shook my head.

"So what is the mission anyway?"

"Why thanks for asking, now lets get back on track. Here." Devin said giving me a sticky note sized paper. I snatched it from him and read it.

**To:** Naruto Dreyar  
**From:** Devin Weston  
**Mission Details:**

**Rank:** A  
**Payment:** $2500

_A criminal is planning on stealing data about the top secret Mecha; the Shinju or known in the Common Tongue, the God Tree. Do what ever is possible and sabotage this from happening. You have a 10 hour window to accomplish this. Failure will be met with harsh penetlies._

I sigh. "Easy enough and a good pay as well." I turn to Shawna. "You ready?"

"I am always ready."

Devin nodded. "I have prepared a Jet that you Naruto will pilot. Good luck."

I roll my eyes for probably the hundredth time as I grab the keys for him and take off with Shawna following close behind me I see a blue airplane with about eight windows on one side. This was the Jet I am guessing.

"So, how long have you been involved with Merryweather?" Shawna asked me as I snorted.

"Not long." I reply. I wasn't in the mood for talking. But I was bored and plus this was a long flight. Seriously? A ten hour window? And six of those hours will be flying this shit? Oh boy. "I think it's been about a year and eight months from when I was recruited under the Knight branch but I just discovered that Merrywheather was a thing.

She nodded. "Yeah. I feel you. It started out as a child's dream when I would watch Topa Topa Gurren Lagan and Gundam, but when I herd that they were making my dream a reality, well I couldn't resist."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're a mecha pilot then?"

She nodded. "The best in the world!"

"Thats cool. You will have to teach me how to operate one sometime." Okay, I am flirting now, but I can't help it. Its what I do.

"I don't exactly endorse random people I barely know controlling machines capable of killing thousands. But you seem like a nice guy. So what so I get in return?"

I think before looking her straight in they eye. "Well, I guess I could offer you the ability use Kenjustu."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, in your language that means sword techniques. Good for cutting motherfuckers up."

She laughed. "You're funny you know that?"

I shrug. "I guess it's just in my genes."

Seeing that now that this Shawna girl had my full attention, I create a clone to pilot the plane while I walk over to her. I see her tapping away at her tablet, an obvious expensive one. Its shine and crackless screen made me think that it was brand new.

"What are you playing?" I asked and stared ahead at the clouds to seem less invested in the snorted before turning my body to her fully. An elbow rested on stone.

She turned to me smiling. "Candy Crush."

I blinked a few times. "Seriously?"

She chuckled. "Seriously? The game is fucking great."

I nodded looking at what she was playing now. "Well, I have a sweet tooth myself."

"I'm glad you came," she stated still playing.

I shrugged shoving my hands in my coat pocket leaning back into the seat. "I had nothing better else to do today," I half lied.

"I'm sure," Shawa smirked as if she knew what he had been up to all along. "Why are you here?

"I'm good at hurting things," I answered honestly this time.

She tilted her hand as if moving the phone would improve the chances of getting four candy combinations in a row, "that's very vague."

"It's my life story," I shrugged.

I wore nonchalance like a second skin to hide what she wasn't certain to my answer. She looked at me directly this time. "I could have guessed that you lived a hard life. But hadn't we all? It only makes us more deserving of a happily ever after because we had more to work towards. Then again, I didn't put much stock in happy endings either."

I paused. Before she opened her mouth again. If there was one thing I got out of this, Shawna was one intelligent bitch.

"Do you like it?" She asks me.

"I can stomach it." I replied folding my arms.

I cursed under my breath before I gave her my undivided attention. She seemed to do the same tossing the tablet on the table hitting a plate.

"Just to be sure you know that you're working for Merryweather right? From my experience as as long as you practice this lifestyle of work you don't ask questions," I clarified, "you just do whatever is necessary. At the end of the day it's about the paycheck."

"I figured that—"

"Don't come into this thinking you know what you're getting into," I interrupted her sternly. I was a killer, a remorseless killer and while many had the skills very few had the mind to do what I did mercilessly. "I've killed women, children, old people without batting a eye lash. Can you?"

"You don't know my story or my struggle, Naruto." She looked me directly in the eye without hesitation. "Tell me, do you even know the first thing about relationships?"

I snorted. "And what does having knowledge on that pitiful subject have to do with anything?"

"Well, I could be a smartass and tell you to explain it first, but I'll stoop to your level. You seem like you have no bonds from the way that you can easily kill others, but were the bonds that you have real or not and I want to figure that out."

This bitch wants to play? Well fine then.

"In every relationship whether it be marriage, dating, friendship, monogamous or open, there is always a bond that ties the two people together such as physical attraction, emotional attraction or a highly mixture of both. There will always be something that brings people together. The word bond literally means to tie or link to obtain friendship, fellowship, partnership, association, affiliation, alliance, and attachment."

She smiled. "But that doesn't explain weather you have had real bonds in your life."

I immediately get defensive even though I didn't mean to. "And why the fuck should I tell you my lifestory?"

She didn't seem fazed at all. "You don't have to."

I close my eyes. "I would like to but it's just too much you know?"

"Believe me, I know."

"How old are you anyway?"

"25, even though it's impolite to ask a woman her age."

"18." Was all my reply consisted of.

"Young." One word replies huh.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing." She laughed a little. "But you're still young and naive. You'll change your ways and truly gain the actual wisdom enough."

And that was my breaking point. "Bitch." I say.

"Asshole." She replied back and soon enough it became an exchange of insults to the very core.

"Smartass."

"Dumbass."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Dyke."

"Faggot."

"Suck up."

"Ass suck."

"Fangbanger."

"Fanger."

"You're a fucking piece of work, Shawna. A real fucking piece of work."

"Well maybe if you directly answered questions instead of beating around the bush..."

So we continue talking and bickering until I faintly spot the guy along with the stolen software that belongs to Merryweather. Thank Datara for my advanced vision.

"So tell me, are we gonna just follow this guy or actually take him out when we see him?"

"It's mandatory that we get the information back. Make sure to destroy the body once you're done with him." She said and I nodded.

"Here we go." I whisper. I land the plane down in the most quiet was possible.

"Just curious but what are you gonna do?" I ask.

"What am I going to do? Save your ungrateful ass of course!"

I rolled my eyes but after landing the Jet decided to follow this guy and see what he was up to.

"I am assuming you have the goods right?"

"Of course! I always keep my word!"

"We will see about that."

I had had enough and I was frankly ready for my vacation. "Too bad because none of you won't be seeing a damn thing." I spoke. Shawna shrugged and opened her hand extending her glove weapon thing towards them. "Now hand over the stolen stuff and we won't hurt you when we kill you."

The two men laughed. "I can't believe that they ordered two kids on us, c'mon boys kill them!"

Shawna smiled as she formed a shield around her which stopped the bullets from going into her body.

"Did you guys know that the average bullet from the average pistol travels at about 780 miles per hour? But lets see if you can doge bullets that travel at the speed of light!"

Her gloves glowed once again but this time they were cracking with yellow colored electricity which zapped several of them. I formed a ram hand seal. "Kage Bushin no Justu!" And six clones appeared before me. One for each of the grunts.

My clones took them all out and now it was just me and the guy who had stolen the technology. I was going to offer him a very painful death but I figured that I could learn something Devin doesn't about his company and decided to absorb his soul. That makes for two this month which while might seem like much is a pretty big deal to me.

I absorb everything about that guy. His memories, personality, abilities (as if he had any) and anything else that I can't think of at the moment. This was just as I thought. They came from another country on the side of the world. Fucking communist. They wanted to see if the Mecha was anything worth stealing and modifying. Lucky for me I stopped them. Hell, it's not like such an inferior place could even build them they way we do anyway.

"More are coming." I say.

"Damn reinforcements." She mumbles as a double decker bus charges in her direction. About twenty to thirty of them came out. Shawna quickly runs to the bus, picks it up, and throws it crushing a few of them.

"Is that all you got you pussies?" She taunted.

She then generated fireballs from her hand. Oh boy this girl wasn't playing.

Two down. I look to my right two charging in front of me. Time to use my new eyes I believe. "Shinera Tensei!" This easily repealed them and sent them crashing into the nearby obstacles that obviously broke their bones.

The best part about these eyes was that I had access to the main elements and could control them like it was nothing! I was already a god at this point in time.

Shawna smiled at me. "Well that was relatively easy and simple. I look froward to working with you again Naruto." She stretched my name out and I have to admit that I liked that.

But like the guy I am I say nothing. She looked at me irritated. My eyes narrowed as her lips curled. Internally,I rolled my eyes for I just knew that a snarky remark was going to fall from between those luscious lips. "What's the matter, sweet thang? Afraid of lil' ol' me?" Shawna's smirk grew wicked as she danced almost daintily around me. "Or are you afraid you can't handle having your pathetic ass handed to you?"

Looks like I wasn't wrong.

"You only wish you had an ass as fine as mine," I taunted as I began bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet. I was spoiling for a fight, my Bijuu hormones all but jacked up on adrenaline as I eyed her with visible distaste. Ididn't know what the hell wasn't going through Shawna's head nowadays but when she had stopped actively avoiding me and started viciously attacking me with choice words every chance she got, I had found my patience wearing thinner and thinner until it was all but hanging on a loose thread that was rapidly fraying.

"Oh please," Shawna returned, a sardonic comment ready and burning on her tongue. "Your ass is only featured in pirates' dreams." She smiled smugly at me. "You know? Sunken treasure?"

If I wasn't angry I would have laughed.

"Fuck you." I spat out, clenching my fingers into tight fists. My nails dug into the palm of my hands, cutting half-moon indentations into the skin. I was vibrating with anger that was desperate for release.

She let loose a trill of amused and mocking laughter. "Honey, I wouldn't let you fuck me with a ten foot pole."

"Why? 'Cuz that stick up your ass is already uncomfortable as is?" I snarked back.

"At least it's not permanent like yours." She replied and all I could do from that point on was groan.

"Smart mouthed whore." I spat as I turned to leave. And throw the retrieved good at her. "You're so good, you can return this. Without my help."

I receive a text from Devin once again complementing me and saying a job well done. I check on my bank account and I noticed how much more richer I had became.

So, I guess this was the start of a well deserved month vacation?

I had a feeling it wouldn't last long. If at all.

My phone was on vibrate just as I suspected. No surprise but what the hell was this?

_Naruto, you need to be really careful certain people as well as the news are now interested and apparently the famed superheroes such as the Justice Leuge, Young Justice, Teen Titans, SHEILD, The Avengers and who fucking knows what else are coming out of retirement due to the crime. Luckily for us, they are busy dealing with the other universe besides earth so thats just a hint. Don't forget about the pirates and Kohona isn't exactly fond of you either. Just take it easy for a while okay?_

-Jiryia

My dad. Its been a while. I suppose I can't let him down. Sigh.

So now what? I decided that the best course of action would be to buy a quoted plunder burger at burgershot. I really was very fucking hungry after all. But just as I was getting ready to bit into that amazing delicious piece of meat, I felt my very mind being pulled into the depths of my soul.

Oh boy what does Datara want? He's been pretty quiet lately but all good things must come to an end.

There was a single drop of Blood filled water that created ripples on the floor which added up to be in the inside of a small mansion.

"What the hell is going on?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

**"It will all become clear to you little one. But for now listen should you. Your legend has just begun. Oh, and Naruto, pay closer attention to Devin. If you kill him, You'll regret it with every fiber of your body**."

"But what kind of use could they possibly be to me?"

"**Heh, Power isn't the only thing you should think about getting, _Kit_**."

"Oh please if I wanted power I could just drain a million souls."

**"For he knows your heritage."**

"What?" But before Naruto could fully ask questions, he was covered in black once more.

Naruto found himself being surrounded by a brown haired and tall man who was wielding a sword.

"Hello...Naruto. My name is Darcia Qusei. And I am your past life that will guide you."

He pointed to various that were built into the statue that resembled the monster form of the ten tails beast in my mansion mindscape. Freaky is all I could say.

"These doors represent the past lives that live within Datara but also you. As you notice they each have a number on them which represents the number they are in Datara's live pool in total. You cannot usually access any other door but your own which his here. As you can see, each door enters a different world of the souls at rest. This door is yours." He points to a white colored door with orange flames at the bottom. Heh, that is totally me. The number the door was on was at 11,000.

"And this is mine." Darcia points to the door right before it. It was sealed. If the house were condemned, that would be the door. On it it had the number 10,999.

"I am here because you need guidance and I serve to provide that. I come from a world quite different then yours. Lets see if you can follow that."

Instantly black happened on me again, and I found myself staring in front of Franklin? What did he want? Today was not a good day to bother me for favors.

"Hey Homie are you busy?"

"Yeah I kinda am." I groan.

"Whoa whoa! What the hell? Why are you a...dawg?"

"I can change my gender. One of the perks that come with being a Bijuu host." I reply as if it was nothing.

It was around dawn, and I normally would be sleeping like a baby just now, but today was important. At least, from what this so called soul was trying to tell me anyway.

Franklin looked at me as If he was going to explode.

"Whats is it about cause I could really use your help." He asked.

"A history lesson."

Franklin laughed. "Really, since when did you like to listen to people talk about nothing?"

"Thats the point, this isn't about nothing. Darcia, my predecessor, or past life if that sounds easier told me that this story can make me finally find who my true parents are easier!"

Franklin raised an eyebrow. " ...interesting."

"So yeah, I can't help you out today sorry maybe some other time."

I knew that I was blowing him off but right now was not a good time for anything. I close my eyes and end up back in the mindscape.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that you would tell me your story now."

Darcia looked surprised. "You really want to hear my story, well that is a first as I remembered I didn't want to do that when I was in your place."

"Yeah but I'm not you I'm one of a kind!"

"...Why do you wish to hear my story?"

"Why not?"

"The Human race is a species of nothing but hatred and violence. But out of all the humans that I've met, none are as interesting as you. Unlike your kind you simply wish to end things well and just talk things through. You are not a human."

"Heh, I haven't been human for a long time."

Darcia smilles. "I will tell you my story."

* * *

_**(Flashback, Story changes to Third Person POV)**_

* * *

There was a man waiting outside. He was walking back and fourth and back and forward, as if he was waiting for something. Then there was a sound like a crying baby. A woman inside a nearby hut urged the man to come into the hut.

And there stood his baby boy. Crying his onyx eyes out.

"What should we name him?"

The man looked at the words that the sage had told him two weeks previous.

**Flashback; two weeks ago**

_"I'm telling you, Lord Sage-Sama, you are the most smartest one here, so tell me this, is it better to name a child after a person, or a thing?"_

_The sage said nothing, but only looked at the mans face with hard eyes._

_"Oh, I get it! A place then!"_

_The sage shock his head. "Weather it is a name, place or thing, the child will take on many traits of their name. The parents must pick the name carefully, for the child's name will stick to them forever. It is something that you have to really think about, but the name itself does not matter. The name is merely a way of recognizing and an extension of an adjective for describing your child. Names are merely Spiritual identification marks that will help your child to become a true hero."_

_"So are you saying that it's up to the adults to pick a name?"_

_"Only the parents may chose a name for their child. For who knows their baby better than the parents? No one!"_

_"I see. Thank you for your wisdom Sage-Sama. I will give my child a name that will truly be the best!"_

_The sage nodded._

**End: Flashback**

"I'm going to name him...Darcia. Darcia Qusei. After his great grandmother Qusei, and his great granfather Dracula."

"Thats perfect.." The woman said before passing out.

Ah, yes. Darcia Qusei would become quite the warrior in the times to come.

The Youngest Warrior

"Nice, you are coming along nicely." The same man said looking at his son.

Enter Darcia Qusei; He was born into small family of "Kamibuke", or "Warriors of God". They were a group of people, who are now considered ancient ninja, who had the ability to use their inner power, called now Chakra, as a form of attack. Darcia was taught this and was ready to become a fighter at the tender age of 5. And wouldn't you have it, Darcia is about to go into battle right now. He came from a different planet and he wasn't a human but a species known as a Oolong.

"I've packed your bags for you, and I've also added some oranges, your favorite." Said his mother.

"Gomen. Thanks. I'll try not to hurt anyone, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Darcia's mother gave him a kiss.

"Have fun."

At this, Darcia frowned. "War...war isn't fun, mommy. I never have fun killing someone, even if I hate them."

"..I see..sorry."

Then again, Darcia piped up again. "It's Ok. I love you! And Daddy too! And thanks for the oranges!" And then Darcia Left.

Darcia's mother faintly smiled. "Please Kami, don't let Darcia follow his destiny."

Darcia was quite bright for his age. He was already reading and speaking at a fifth grade level, and had mastered some lightning techniques. His father thinks that Darcia is a god in human form and his mother had herd about legends saying so. Unlike Darcia's father howsoever, her mother had wanted Darcia to find a cure to peace instead of just killing everybody that opposed the "right" side. Too bad the father was elected to become the Villages leader, Darcia's mother really wanted to see a change in life for a change.

"I don't want to do this." Darcia spoke outloud. "I don't want to do this." Darcia spoke louder. "I..don't want..to..do..this!" Darcia yelled. "I'm tired of the killing, of the violence and the destruction! I just..want to live a normal life! If anybody can understand and hear me, help! I need help!"

That was when Darcia noticed some rainbow colored liquid that leached itself on the crystal on his forehead began to glow in an odd rainbow color. The Bijuu was activating.

**_"We have herd your call. We are your voice. We know. We understand. We are here to help."_**

"Who are you guys?" Darcia called back.

**_"We are you. Your past life's and your guides. You, Darcia Qusei, you are the next vessel for the Bijuu."_**

"I'm a vessel?"

**_"Yes. Well, you were not supposed to know until ten years later, but considering that you are part of a Legend and fighting a war that will kill millions in a few minutes, we have activated the seal at a very urgent pace."_**

"I see...Wait I'm a vessel of a Bijuu? A Jninchuriki?"

**_"No silly. Not like that. You are the vessel of the Bijuu. Datara is the spirit of the universe incarnated into a physical form. It's the vessels job to keep balance among worlds. During your journey you will find and uncover many powers. Once you master all of these abilities, can control it's form at will, and seal up to 80% of your own power and knowledge within the seal, you are a "fully released demon". But bewarned, you are far from immortal and invincible. Well have fun figuring out your new abilities and such!"_**

"Well, that was interesting. Though, if he said was true, then I am really special! Maybe I'll be able to stop all the wars!"

At this Darcia began daydreaming about sleeping all day in the new peaceful world. Then there was the sound of blood.

''_Oh shit_.''

Darcia quickly made himself over to the battlefield. There he saw images that would forever stain his mind; blood, fighting, guts streaming out, weapons, explosives, yelling, begging for mercy, children sacrificing themselves to keep their parents alive. Yet, Dacia had gotten used to it. It was something that he could not ever walk out on, or forget.

'_So, this is my destiny. The only difference is that I can kill better than people. Thats it. This sucks. Why can't we just agree to disagree and go to sleep?! Why does it always have to end this way_?' Darcia sadly thought as he saw one of his closest friends head get decapitated.

Darcia placed his hands towards the ground. "**Rigkun:Gommen**!" Darcia placed his hands on the ground, and a huge path of destruction came across the battlefield, destroying the emmeny's ships and even killing some targets.

"Darcia! Where the hell have you've ben?" Darcia's father shouted as he threw a kunai to someones neck.

"Sorry, just training." Darcia said before getting punched in the stomach.

"Aren't you a little too young to be fighting, little shrimp?" Darcia's attacker said smiling at him.

Darcia said nothing. Just then, his teeth began to grow until it revealed mighty long and scary fangs. Before the attacker could act, Darcia quickly latched onto him, and began absorbing him. Though it was gross to see all of the flesh, blood, organs and soul sucked out, Darcia had to admit that that was kinda cool. Darcia also discovered he has learned of the persons memories, abilities and physical strength and even a bit of his appearance and personality.

_"I rather like this abilitly. Hm, maybe I should try it out on everybody else!"_ Darcia's little mind thought as he began to latching to anybody stupid enough to get close to him.

Everybody just stood there blinded that a 5 year old could do such a thing.

"What the hell are you?" Darcia's supposed friend, Grimmy, shouted.

"About to become the strongest being on this planet." Was Darcia's simple reply before transforming into a colony of bats and flying away.

Oh, yes. Darcia was indeed on for such a great journey.

**10 years later..**

Darcia just sat there watching everyone stare at him uneasily. He hated this feeling. The eyes staring, it made him feel like a monster.

"Guy's I know you're there. Stop stalking me please." Darcia said without looking.

"We are just worried for you, Darcia." Darcia's mom said slightly worried to approach her son. Darcia's father was thinking of how he could make Darcia the ultimate weapon. Darcia had seen enough of this.

"Can you guy's just get the hell out? I don't want your pity. I just want your friendship. But if the only thing I have is pity, what kind of friendship is that?"

"Darcia..."

"WHAT?!"

"N-nothing. Um...do you want some Oranges?" Darcia's mom was by far the person who knew Darcia the most.

"No mom. No I don't."

"I see..Well if you ever need anything-"

"Mom, can you...CAN EVERYONE JUST GET THE FUCK OUT?!"

As if on cue, everybody began to leave. Darcia spared them no second glance.

When they were gone, Darcia finally began to drift off to sleep. It was odd how he always had a certain patsy of dreams. In every one of his dreams there were clouds. And Darcia always found himself laying on top of them dreaming. Dreaming about dreaming. How weird was that? But this time, his dream was different. A white light appeared on the clouds what the-

The shadow of the cloud seemed to grow bigger, and bigger until it took the shaped of something else. The shape of the shadow resembled a monster.. It wasn't until 4 seconds later that the shadow seemed to 'pop' and out came a weird looking human. The creature had red skin, with white hair. He had two long fangs and a horn on it's head. It's eyes looked catlike. It's hands were human, except for the huge claws on them."Darcia Qusei, it is time you learned." It said.

"If it's about me being the Vessel of the Bijuu, I already know. So when do I get to go on my training?"

"In three..Wait, did you just say you knew?"

"Yep. Ever since I was five."

"FIVE?"

"Yeah. I did master my powers five years ago, but I don't want to miss out on an adventure!"

"...Well, this is..unexpected."

"Isn't everything?" Darcia closed his eyes. "Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Gavihu."

"Wow, you're even worse then Grimmy when it comes to making conversation. Who farted in your cornflakes?"

Gavihu suppressed a laugh. "Who gave you an orgasm?"

Darcia laughed. "Nice. Been a long time since anyone has a good sense of humor 'round here. The planet is boring as a fuckin' lamppost."

Again, Gavihu suppressed a laugh. "Your funny kid."

"Well, my sense of humor damn well didn't come from my family."

Gavihu this time, allowed a chuckle to slip from his lips. "Ugh...So when should we announce your leave, to master the secrets of the Bijuu?"

"How about right fucking now?"

"Right now?"

"Hell yes."

"Okay then. It's time to wake up."

Darcia awoke from his dream and found himself staring in the bright rays of the sun.

_"Was this all just a dream?"_

"Nope young vessel. I have communicated with you via telepathy. You do not need to pack essential valuables."

"...Can I at least bring my Hei-tae?"

"Well, dugh."

"Okay then. Lets give a show for these asstards!" Darcia stormed out.

**Darcia's Goodbye: Leaving to Master the Seal**

"Can I please have all of your attention?" Gavihu said banging against a medal gong located in the middle of the Village. "It has come to the Plumber Monks attention that Darcia Qusei is the current vessel of the Demon Seal, and as such he is required to leave and master his seal's abilities."

Everyone was stuck in an unbelievable speech. Then again, it did make sense.

"Well, he is quite something. I mean, just look at his eyes! They are gods!" One woman exclaimed.

_"My eyes?" _Darcia thought. But then again, he knew that his eyes were different. They were blank. However, just before Darcia could put some thought into it, Gavihu's appearance reminded him what he was here for.

"Yes. I am going to Leave the Planet Oolong for nine years to master my newly formed powers."

"How do you know that mastering your seal will take nine years?" Gavihu mentally spoke to him.

"I've already mastered my Demon Seal, idiot. Thats just how much time I want away from this hell hole."

_**(Sometime Later...)**_

"Well, this to me is no surprise! You are going to become the greatest hero on this planet to live!" Darcia's father gave him a huge hug. "Kid, you look..your eyes.."

"Yeah, still trying to figure it all out." Darcia sighed.

"You'll figure it out soon. Hey, I love ya, and alway's will. But you probably know that."

Darcia blushed. (Actually, I didn't.) "Really?"

"Of course not. Well, unless you were to become a sourpuss and give up on the way's of a warrior, but the way I've seen you kill, like hells thats going to happen."

Darcia frowned. (You should start hating me now then, bitch.) "But isn't there more to life then just fighting?"

"Not really. From what I've seen, violence makes the world go 'roud."

Darcia's frown deepened. (Are you fucking kidding me?!) "I see..."

"You know, many of those monks says that there is supposed to be a person who is gonna finally end the fighting and bring about peace."

Darcia's frown lightened. (I wonder..) "Do you think that person could be me?"

Darcia's father laughed. "Whaat? Hellla naw!"

Darcia began to give a death glare. (Whats so funny?) "Why not?"

"Like I said, violence is what makes the world go round. I mean, peace is good for a while. But lets face it, when nobody is trying to take over it, Planet Oolong is boring."

Darcia rolled his eyes. (I can't believe this guy is my father) "Um..where's mom?"

"She's at the house. Expect something."

Darcia raised an eyebrow. (Please, don't be a going away party. Especially from this fool.) "Ooooooookaaaaaaaaayy..."

"You should probably go...NOW!" Darcia's father said pushing him in the direction of their home.

Nobody was there however.

_"Typical."_ Darcia thought as she once again cam to his mother.

"None of your friends are here because they fear you sweetie, but I will always love you for who you are."

"Thanks mom." Darcia said as he hugged her.

"And just so you know, I will be the one who will achieve peace and stop this endless war. Just watch me!"

"You will do great things, my son." She said before giving him an orange.

**Another Flashback:**

"So, oh brilliant Vessel, what are you going to do?"

"..."

"Just the price of one village, for an entire country. It seems so easy to do the logical thing, but as alway's, you humans have a weakness for your emotions. I once killed a man that was like you, all I had to do was threaten to kill his wife, and he became as immobile as a stunned rabbit."

"..."

"I see that you're as stunned as one too."

"..I..I.."

"I see that you are having a dilemma. Heh, that seems to happen all the time. Don't worry though, we will give you a maximum of 48 hours to make a decision, or we...hehe...will blow up both the Village and country."

Darcia, who was revealed to be one of the people talking, grew wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare!"

The mysterious woman smiled. "Oh, yes I would, and I would have a damn great time doing it too. By now, your friends and my friends are wondering what your choice will be. And what will it be?"

Darcia couldn't dare look up to face his friends. What would he chose?

"I..I have a deal."

At this everyone became wide eyed. For a full ten seconds no one said a thing.

"Heh, I'll bite. What is this deal?"

"If you promise to leave the country alone, I'll join you..."

The woman was now interested. "Heh, that seems like a fair deal. All right, lets go."

All of Darcia's friends, save for Seal left not believing their eyes. Did Darcia just really betray all of them, for their lives? They wondered what they were going to do next.

**(Hideout)**

Meanwhile Darcia was looking around wondering why he even agreed to do this in the first place.

"I'll like everyone to meet the new Fraccoin, Darcia Muhso. Now the only problem is who to assign her to. Though it looks like he might be strong enough to do things on his own. He is the Vessel after all."

Darcia snorted.

"So, I take it that he is in fair condition?" Another voice was herd. This voice belonged to a man.

"Yes Vill, he is fine, he will become what many would say the perfect weapon." The woman voice said.

"Ah, so I've seen that you've finally woken up, Darcia." Vill said.

"Mmmm...where am I?" Darcia slightly rubbed his head and for the first time, looked at his location.

"You seem to be in pretty bad shape, _Vessel_. My name is Vill, and her name is Tayla. We are just part of the ever so lasting Chimera group." Vill smiled. Darcia said nothing.

"You are going to be assigned into a fraccion. Whose? I don't know, for now follow me. I'm gonna take you to your new room." Tayla said while picking up the paste. Darcia wasn't going to admit it, but it was getting hard having to keep up with her just by walking. "Hey, can you slow down a bit?"

Tayla didn't seem to hear him. "I'm sorry, but I do have more important things I have to do then to escort you to your room."

Darcia scoffed. Was everybody here a bastard?

After about twenty minutes of walking later, the duo arrived at a small room. It was nothing more but your typical average hotel room, the only difference is that the walls were black instead of white. Heh, Darcia didn't know weather to laugh or snort. Talk about feral injustice.

"Um, Tayla, thanks.." But Tayla was long gone.

Darcia sighed. Just how much of this can he take?

Just then a knock was herd on the door. It was Tayla!

"Hey Tayla I-"

"Here is a box, these are your new clothes." Tayla said as she handed a huge box to Darcia. "We don't want you sticking out completely. Now do we?"

Darcia grabbed the box before throwing it across the room. "I don't give a shit."

Tayla frowned. "Put those on, or I will put them on for you!"

Darcia then began to run and quickly picked up the box. "On second thought, I do give a shit."

Darcia then began to dig into the box, forgetting about seeing of Tayla was there.

After getting dressed, Darcia fell onto the bed. "I at least thought, I would've made...a...friend." Darcia mumbled outloud.

Darcia only got about a four-hour nap before she was violently awakened with a painful nudge to the head.

"So, you're the newbe? I'm gonna have fun playin' wit' you!" Came a voice that sounded like a chipmunk on crack.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh' forgot my manners. 'Ha name's Zonnie. You know as in Zonnie from the Pentagon Five."

"You mean Zonnie Davis?" Darcia asked. But before Zonnie could answer, Darcia laughed.

Zonnie's face turned scour. "Whats so funny Vessel?"

"Hahahahaha! Wow...I can't believe that you would even consider yourself to be named after one of the Original Omegas! Thats a laugh. You're mother or father or bald headed granny, or whoever the hell named ya is a stupid retard."

Zonnie tackled Darcia, only to be sent across the room.

"Asshole." Zonnie murmured as he got up. "I was just gonna tell you that you're nee ed for a meeting, but you can forget it."

"You just told me retard."

Zonnie cursed himself for his stupidly. "Whatever. Don't think that for a second just because you are a member of the elite that you are worth any more then the rest of us. You are what everybody here is- a pawn. PAWN."

Darcia sighed. Time to meet up with two mothers. This should get interesting. That was until the meeting was interrupted by some fimialar friends. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Darcia complained. Howerver, it began to get even weirder when Darcia's supposed friend, Seal shot an ice disk at him.

"What the hell Seal? Watch where you're aiming that damn thing!"

Seal didn't look like he had done anything wrong. "You, my friend, are enemy no.1 after the stunt you pulled. And you are banned from the Burda Society forever."

"Would have been banned earlier, asshole." Darcia murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And why is that?" Seal asked turning around.

"Have you forgotten that Vizard's are banned from Burda? I am a Vizard, so therfore, I am banned."

Seal and the rest of Darcia's so called friends began to walk back in the portal seeing that they were clearly outnumbered with Darcia's Rigkun Bushins.

"Should've figured a monster like you would come off the, oh so great Muhso Hrioze and that bitch-whore she called a wife."

And just like that Seal was sent flying all across the building.

"You can talk about me however you want, but don't ever, and I mean EVER INSULT MY MOTHER!"

"You dumbass." Came the voice of Zonnie. "Now look at what you've done! Reinforcements will be here shortly, let them leave they are not worth it."

"I figured that." Darcia mumbled as he left. "Friends, who needs them really?"

**Another Flashback Scene:**

This might just be the big break I need." Zonnie said while surveying the scene. "That guy doesn't look so tough. Even Darcia could Take him!"

Zonnie, a member of the Pentagon five, was also a wonder and rouge nin. Similar to Darcia, Zonnie does as he pleases traveling the world and such, however even with his high profile, Zonnie soon discovered that fame doesn't alway's lead to fortune. Which brings Zonnie here; Capturing Rouge agents for a temporary living.

"I know you're there! I have the vision of an eagle! Come on out and Give me the money! I can do this the easy way or the hard way! Well, you'll still die regardless but do you want your death to be painful or quick? Now hand me the money!" Spoke the bandit that was currently trying to rob Bradford's Bank.

"Well, you can forget it! I'll never let you have my money! I am more than just an old man! Lets see if you can even keep up with me!" Brad shouted as he began to activate his flash steps greatly confusing the bandit.

"What the...No matter As the greatest bandit in all of Phantvest, I bandit Keith will defeat you and put an end to your pathetic misery li-"

Keith was interrupted by a kunai embedded to his abdomen. "Actions speak louder than words, you know. Why don't you pick on someone your own age?" Interrupted a voice. It was Zonnie Davis.

"Ah, Rienagkure's Thunderwolf. Looks like I've hit the jackpot!" Keith said with a maniacal grin.

"What are you talkin' about Keith?" Asked Zonnie.

"Well, it's simple really. After I kill that weakling over there, (points to Brad) I'll capture you and become famous! Imagine the famous Thunderwolf, the most powerful of the Pentagon Five defeated by me? Imagine how famous and rich I'll become! I'll be swimming in mon-"

"Don't count your Chickens before they hatch." Zonnie said while using his Arm talons to cut Keith's Left arm off.

"My arm You jerk!" Keith shouted before trying to run away, he was stopped by the police.

"Thanks young man for getting rid of that pest. So, you are really a member of the pentagon Five?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, you bet!"

"Rienagkure's Thunderwolf. Seesh. What a terrible and great nickname at the same time. So, are you really the most powerful of the five?"

"Well, I don't know all about that..."

"You've credential proved your strength to me today. Say, why are you here anyway's?"

"Well, I'm really here to see about this werewolf sighting in this area. This is the Land of Corn right?"

"Yep. A werewolf sightseeing? Well I've herd about the werewolf. It comes out only at night mostly in the forest. Eats anything up it can get it's beastly paws on, Livestock, veggies, and even people bravely stupid enough to go lookin' for it. You don't mean you want to look for it do ya?"

"Exactly."

"But this, he isn't a normal werewolf."

"What do you mean?"

"It's skin is as hard as steel and it's faster than a Cheetah, not to mention it can fly and breathe flames like a dragon. And besides it's face, it doesn't even look like a normal werewolf!"

Zonnie muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Brad asked.

"Hugh? Oh nothing nothing at all...Well thanks for the info and I've got to go. And if you say is true, then the wolf should be appearing now." Zonnie said while walking away.

"Well okay and Don't forget that if you're really after the wolf to hit him hard!" Brad yelled to a retreating Zonnie. When Zonnie Disappeared, Brad yelled; "Fool."

Meanwhile Zonnie was walking trying to put his thoughts together. '_I think I know who did this. Why is that punk alway's gotta cause harm and destruction to the Fucking world when peace is finally achieved? When I find out that he is the one who's been causing all this commotion...'_

Zonnie's thoughts were stopped by the sound of footprints. "_Who the hell could that be following me?'_ Zonnie walked faster, and the steps sounded faster.

''_Damn it. Still not giving up I see...Time to Use Flash Steps.''_ And after mentally thinking the command, Zonnie began traveling at high speeds. Thinking that he had outran the opponent, Zonnie started to calm down. '_Whoo! Two Hundred Flash steps and I'm already out of breath? Well this is what I get for avoiding battle for over three years. Boy have I've grown weak...'_, Zonnie then picked up a sent. It was the sent of the same person that had ben following him. Before Zonnie could fully attack, an arrow filled with fire was shot by his feet.

"I only know of one person that still uses a bow and arrow...Yuna?" Zonnie called out.

"Nice to see after four years of separation you still know me." She replied. The same affiliating voice what made Zonnie fall in love with her.

"Wha-What are you d-doing here Yu-Yuna? Shouldn't you be, Oh I don't know doing whatever you girls do? Makeup? Pretending to be a Ninja, Heh, practicing Archery with those cheep-ass crossbow and dull arrows?" Replied Zonnie in his Usual tone. After all, Boys who like a certain girl will alway's unnecessary put said girl on Blast as an excuse to be around them more.

"Not a proper way to talk to a girl. Davidson." Yuna snapped back.

"Oh, come on Yuna! Can't you take a Joke, you pussy!"

"I am one, thank you very much!"

"Could' ve fooled me."

"That's it!" Yuna then began forming hand seals at an inhuman speed while shouting, "Katon: Karyū Endan!" Instantly a White flame erupted from Yuna's mouth onward toward Zonnie.

'_Shit! Okay, maybe I pissed her off too much..'_ Zonnie Thought awhile the flames were getting closer to him. Then a lightbulb flicked in his head. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Zonnie was covered in a water wall deflecting Yuna's Fire Release attack.

' _Whoo! That was close, okay lets get down to buisness..'_ Zonnie thought while Yuna was vaguely surprised at His abilities. "Seriously, though Yuna, why are you really here?"

"Heh, the same reason as you. I'm here to see about that Werewolf Sighting." Yuna said while removing an arrow and firing it from her crossbow. "Look out!" Zonnie was saved thanks to Yuna's arrow pinning him to a tree in time to save him from a tentacle.

Zonnie: "What in Hells Name was that?!"

There was a chuckle before the werewolf beast appeared infront of Zonnie. "The names Wolfbane...The leader of all the Garu summonings. Tch, I can't believe you are supposed to be the ones Kit-Sama said to watch out for..You guys are an embarrassment to consider yourselves members of the Pentagon Five."

"Wolfbane... Wait a Minute! Only one person is said to have a contract with Garu summonings, I knew it where is-"

"Right here." Said a voice that sounded mature deep and powerful.

"Darcia." Said an Unsurprising Yuna.

"That's my name. Don't wear it the Fuck out." Darcia replied as he hopped on Wolfbane's head.

"Why are you-"

"Simple. Because I want to. And theres not a single thing You hookers can to about it. Say, where are the other two? Marmaduke(1) and Ryuksheia, or are they cowards like you?"

"Why you, I outta fry you right here and now!" Yuna yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." Replied a clone that appeared behind Yuna. With her Chakra enhanced Strength she delivered a Mighty punch to the clone, and sent it flying through four trees. But surprisingly and what made both Zonnie and Yuna frown, was the fact that the clone did not disperse.

"What the-The clone did not disperse! Why didn't it disperse?"

"Oh thats simple Yuna O'whorea, did you know that by concentrating on the chakra that makes each clone, I can turn the clones into full Blood clones? They are regular shadow clones; capable of doing everything I do, just like perfect clones. The only difference is that you have to ' kill ' the clones for them to disperse. Oh, how I wish I had a camera right now to snap your ugly faces. But I guess I shouldn't get too off task.. Now the first thing is to sport an advantage. Clone If you will please."

"Right!", Darcia's clone began forming purple marks on all tips of his five fingers. With a simple dash of speed he lifted the shirt of Yuna and slammed his fingers into her gut. "Gogyō Fūin!" Zonnie mentally slapped himself as Yuna began to fade into the realms of unconsciousness.

"Guess now there's only one thing to do.." Darcia said before trying to bite Yuna's Neck. But was stopped in the nick of Time by Zonnie.

"That was close. You Wavnd! I'm gonna put a stop to you! Suiton: Suiben!" Water in a rope like fashion erupted from Zonnie's Hands trapping Darcia.

"What the-"

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you. I can also channel Lightning Chakra through these whips thus frying your Pathetic ass like a fish." Howerver soon, Zonnie began to hear the sound of Clapping from behind him.

"Nice, for an ammeter Shonbi. Have you forgotten my shadow clones?" Darcia asked in a mocked tone. "Don't get so overcocky, man. Do you know who I am, let alone what abilities I have? I'm the fuckin' Wyvern Master, the highest rank of any Wyvern Order member when it comes to power that you've ever fought. Seal. Newton. Aang. They are nothing but losers when you compare thier power to mine!"

"That's it! Die Wavnd! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. And I'll even admit that you are stronger then me. But if you think defeating me is gonna be easy, then you're dead ass wrong." Zonnie shouted as he fried the shadow clone and grabbed him in a choke hold. "Now who's Laughing?"

"Oh, just me."

"Whaat?"

"I thought I told you? Have you forgotten my shadow clones? And now for the grand finale! Bunshin Daibakuha(6)."

'_Oh shit_.' Was Zonnie's thought as the two clones near him exploded and left him bloody.

Darcia was about to gloat before he found himself going black. "I would absorb you, but right now I have my own matters to attend to." Was Darcia's Response as everything went Black.

* * *

_**(End Flashback:**__**Naruto's POV Commence**_)

* * *

"What? Why'd you stop?" I ask my previous life whose story was far more interesting then I had originally anticipated.

"I wanted to let you know that I came from a world where the shinobi arts are good but all across the world." Darcia explained to me. "I was a master at Justu, but my original abilities were that of lightning, and I was able to do much so much more and in fact. I think I remind you of me don't I?"

"You do." I uttered but the response was low. So low.

"Family. How I've always wanted a true one. My father just saw me as the one who would continue his family line of being a weapon. My mother left us after father revealed he was never going to change his ways. I never knew my brother or sister, as they died shortly after my birth. And even now, in this village, the family I had created, I feel it missing something, maybe I can find my true family. Just maybe I can...finally be happy."

My eyed widened. "You sound so much like me it's scary."

"I thought so. Just keep those thoughts in mind. Keep them in mind you know..."

"Were you ever afraid of death Darcia?" I decided to ask him. I don't even know how old he is! But I want to see his answer.

"Never. Death is the reason why we live our lives. We should rejoice it and think of it as living anew."

"I guess you're right. Nobody should ever be afraid of death because no matter what you will do it will happen anyway. But, perhaps you should be afraid of your legacy." I say surprising him as he nodded.

"Religion, for the truth, land, hatred, friendship, ideology, peace. Whatever the reason, it is enough to start a personal war."

"And that war is enough to make people turn into monsters." I continue.

"To love means to hate. To hate means to love. The moment you love, you start to hate. The moment you hate, you forget to love."

I don't say anything. Darcia was a really amazing person.

"There are just some things that we have to discover and learn for ourselves."

It all turns black again.

* * *

_**(Begin Flashback again; Third person POV GO):**_

* * *

Darcia appeared seemly in control and looked at his former team mates. Before he could do anything, both Yuna and Zonnie awoke.

"You've suppressed my chakra. I won't be able to walk on water even if my life depended on it," Yuna said as she began to fire an arrow. "But this doesn't mean that I don't have any more tricks.

"Sory 'bout that. Some miscalculations occurred." He replied

"Darcia when did we ever go wrong?"

"You should know, Zonnie. When I needed you the most, you abandoned me. It just shows how much your trust is. I'll forgive you...But I'll never trust you again..ever."

"D, I-"

"Started the party without us? How Raul."

"Shinji, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on a mission halfway across the galaxy!" Yuna exclaimed as she forgot about the arrows.

"Well, when I had gotten rumors that the Totem of the Arnilax Empire was visiting the Land of Corn, I decided to see what he was up to."

"Wait? The dobe is the Totem for the Arnilax Empire?" Zonnie said. Just how many surprises was he going to get today?

"Aww. Don't be mad that I've finally achieved my dream while yours is still in shambles. If it makes you feel any better, maybe you'll become a Kage too. Or not. I've been Totem for over a year now. Gramps Starsuke said that I've earned every bit of it. I would have became Totem sooner, but the council agreed that I should wait until 18 until I rule the empire. So Shinji, what brings you to this intergalactic dump?"

"Nothing much. Shouldn't you be ruling your Empire and not goofing off?"

"Thats why I invented blood clones, dumbass."

"Okay. Stop beating around the bush. You are here for the Cosmic Cube are you not?"

"Wel-"

"Cosmic cube? Whats a cosmic cube?" Yuna interrupted.

"A weapon of mass destruction. But why would you want that? Unless you'd be attacking some village.." Shinji stated.

"To attack and destroy Rienagkure. You know how Chimera's can hold a grudge. And for some other reasons..."

"You just can't be attacking Rienagkure for that reason alone! Let me think...Wait a minute are you-"

"Yes Shingi. I am part of the Resistance."

"Figures. But why would you think that Billy would be on Baal of all places." Zonnie Asked.

"Thats the point, stupid. He's pick a place you would least expect him to be."

"Why did you join a criminal group like that?!" Yuna yelled. She was on the verge of tears.

"I have my reasons." Was all Darcia said before unlocking his talons. He slightly jerked. His talons alway's came through his flesh every time he excludes them. It was a feeling he'd never get used to.

"You know that you're outmatched...And I have spended too much time here. Though, I guess I should leave you with a little present." Darcia put his index and middle fingers on his forehead. '_**Ariagakure'**_.He mentally spoke before in an instant, he was gone. As if he had dissipated into the wind.

"Teleportation. Probably headed back to his home town now." Shinji sighed. ' _The kids gone completely insane. I guess there's no way 'round it. He's got to die_.' Shingi thought.

"I wish you would. Darcia just needs some sense beaten into him. Thats all. Though if he is telling the truth which would be a first especially in this situation, he won't be welcomed back into Baal with hugs and kisses. Infact, he might just start the War of Worlds." Yuna said while trying her best not to shout or cry.

"It's already started! Yuna, there is nothing that we can do! We can only hope that Darcia chooses the right path." Shinji stated.

"So what do we do now?" Zonnie asked.

"Well, you've solved the werewolf mystery. And we haven't really talked yet have we? Why don't you guy's come over to my place for dinner and a night to stay? After all, don't we have a lot of catching up to do?"

"Then it's a deal." Yuna said happily.

**(Shinji's Crib, around 9:00pm)**

After walking for a cupple of minutes, the group finitely reached a huge valley . First was a corn field where several slaves were earthier tending the corn, picking cotton, caring the animals, or just goofing off.

Yuna wanted to ask a question, but something in her mind told her to shut up. "Don't mind them...The house isn't much further." Shinji said. Soon, as promised there was infact a house.

Above the valley was a hill. The hill had a huge blue/Red house on top of it. There was a small quiet stream flowing past the house into the colorful flower bead and then down onto the valley where the slaves worked. After a few more seconds, the gang were finally there and could rest.

"Well, it may not be much, but I hope it's still comfortable for you guys." Shinji said while unlocking and opening the door.

Inside was even more significant and glorious than the outside.

"Damn...Shinji, what the hell do you do for a living?" Zonnie had to ask, while Yuna slapped herself in the face.

"My parents run the biggest and well only corn company in the land of corn. Since the fact that the Land of Corn supplies all the corn, flowers, and cotton for all the five Elemental Nations, it gives us great money. And we're the only company so we don't have any competition. Now I am the one that has inherited the business. Though I still prefer being a solider to all this. I like blood better than corn! I mean it's all Corn, Corn, Corn! Seesh I'm about tired of corn! It's getting on my nerves. Oh well, at least it pay's great money."

"True that." Yuna said.

"So what's going on with you guy's? I haven't seen Marmaduke and Ryukeshia lately. What are they up to?" Shinji said while making a cup of tea.

"Oh, the both of them were assigned a three-year S-Class mission about the War of Worlds all the way to the Andrometa Galaxly." Yuna said sighing.

"Really? What is it about this whole War anyway," Shinji asked sighing. "Want some tea?"

"Thanks," Yuna said while pouring some tea into a white china tea glass. "Hey Zonnie, do you know anything about it?"

"A whole lot. And I have to say, most of it's my fault." Zonnie said while drinking some tea from his own cup.

"What do you mean?" Both Yuna and Shinji asked at the same time.

"...It'll be best if I just start from the top. But promise me that you won't tell anyone else, and if you do at least make it somebody we can trust. This is an S-Ranked No, even higher than that. A Trippe S-Ranked secret so are you ready?"

Both Yuna and Shinji looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay then," Zonnie Took a deep breath. "Do you all recall a guy named Seal and what Darcia did to protect us? It all started Nine Years ago..."

**Cut Scene Another Flashback:**

It was a sunny day. The sun was shining just perfectly as well as the clouds; they were so fluffy and white. The day seemed so perfect. Many villagers were pleasantly enjoying the day. Some soldiers were potraling the grounds while others were goofing off. Yes, today nothing could go wrong.

"Okay, today we are going to announce the missions for the day. Faction Squad's 1,2 and 3, all of your missions requires for you to guard and make sure that our special guest are made comfortable right at home. Squads 4,5,6 and 7, all of you have seemly have successful missions lately, and as for that I give you the chance to practice in the upcoming Delta exams." The leader of Rienagkure said with his pipe stuck in his mouth.

"Finally! I can increase my rank and we get to go on some real missions!"

"Shut Up, Darcia-Baka!" Shouted a Female member of Team 5. She had blonde hair and Green eyes. Embarrass wise, she was even taller than him. "You are going to make us lose the mission!"

"Whatever flat chest."

"Lynette, Kit, stop arguing. Or I will assign you the job of picking bird droppings off of this building."

Darcia and Lynette did stop arguing, but Lynette stepped on Darcia's toe. As retaliation, Darcia pulled her hair.

"So anyway's Gramps, whats with all this preparation?" Darcia asked.

"Well, as you know the famous country Forgakure, we are signing a peace treaty with them. After all we have been hearing upcoming rumors about a war that is supposed to be taking place in this galaxy somewhere between two main powers. We don't know what those two powers are yet, but according to some of our scouts, they are some of the most powerful people in the universe."

"That powerful?" Lynette said.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is, if we just mind our own business nobody's gonna get hurt," Darcia said brushing it off. "Oh, Gramps, what's our mission again?"

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me Kit. Your mission is to practice for the upcoming Delta exams, which will be held in about Two days.

"Two Days?! Why the hell didn't you tell us ahead of time?" All of team 5 said at the same time.

"Because, I don't want to miss the look on your faces. Team 5 dismissed." Jacken said.

All members of team 5 groaned before they left and went their separate way's. Well not exactly..

"Oi, Zonnie-Teme, you wanna train? I'll bet I will be able to give you some tips on not how to get your ass handed to you when the exams start."

"You, give ME lessons? I'm afraid that you'll be the one needing some." Zonnie said as he appeared behind Darcia with his inhuman speed.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that!"

"What's wrong? The next Totem of the Arnilax Empire is scared by his superior team mate?"

"What do you exactly mean by superior? I can kick your ass to the block and back!"

"Oh really?" Was all Zonnie's Response before Darcia found himself on the floor. "What the-How did I get on the floor?"

"You really think that takes a rocket scientist to find out?" Zonnie replied as he helped Darcia up.

"Whatever."

Darcia pretended to not be embarrassed. "Well, I'll see you later I have to go train!"

Zonnie smiled. There was just something about Darcia's Bright smile that always made himself secretly smile.

**Another Flashback Scene:**

Darcia was crying. He had just lost Yuna. The woman he loved with all of his heart.

"_We are Wyvern. The best of the very best. The elite of the elite. We do not mourn. We do not grieve. We move on. So move on. Do not let your son suffer. Find someone who can help you and your family. Remember, it is not the situation itself that makes a person have problems, but how the person reacts to it_."

These words came from Aang the previous life before him.

"_Never lose hope. To lose hope means that you have been defeated. You have given up not only your goal, but life itself. You are Darcia, successor to all of us proud Totem of the Arnilax Empire, and father of a very beautiful son. Don't ever let anyone tell you what your limits are_."

These were the words of Shanks another past life who ruled when piracy was a huge thing in his universe.

**Cut scene again:**

"You're a Avenger and I'm an Omega! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's been for over four-thousand years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!" Darcia was yelling at his ex-friends while preparing a cero. " I normally don't like saying the word deathblow, but here comes the deathblow."

"_**That was your history little one. You see, you have a bigger destiny then you think. You are the 11,000th vessel and legend says that the man who falls on the 11th millennial will finally bring about peace and completely defy fate. Your Training will began soon...Time to wake up."**_

* * *

_**(End of flashback, Naruto's POV Commence!)**_

* * *

I woke up well not really woke up as I was still in my mindscape but once again I was standing in front of Darcia. I was about to ask him how the fuck that had anything t do with me, but then I was woken up by another familiar face.

"Oh hey Sasuke. It's always nice to see you again."

"And you're a man now. You're always full of surprises Naruto." He says with a faint laugh.

"Indeed I am!" I proudly state posing like a cliche superhero.

"Anyway I wanted to tell ya thanks for giving me my rightfully deserved sharingan eyes. I have activated and mastered the Mangeykou and even managed to achieve the eternal once I got that far!"

I hugged him. "So anything big news you have for me today?"

"Nah not really other then the fact I managed to get some of Kakashi's lightning techniques because of the memories of the eye and I kinda stole something."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You did?"

"Yeah, but it was the Larcima that belonged to Laxus. I was on the quest of becoming the elemental dragon. So far I also have white and shadow Larcima as well. But I was hoping that you would be okay with it since Laxus was your brother after all."

I snorted. "He is no brother of mine. I am glad that you do what you did. Show that fool Natsu what a true dragon slayer is will you?"

Sasuke grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice, man. You don't have to tell me twice."

I nodded. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Besides preparing for the exams, I think I will just chill. Its a month vacation, lets try to make the most out of it."

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**RTN: Database**_

* * *

**God's Hands**

Summary: The God's Hands are a pair of gloves that were created by the scientist of Merryweather as the Ultimate Weapon. It took over 50 years and over 9.2 Trillion dollars along with a team of one hundred million scientist, engineers and other various professions. Due to the amount of money, resources, and people needed for such a feet Devin claims that these will be the only weapon of it's kind in existence. The God's Hands were embedded with special DNA coding that makes it impossible for anyone other then those who posses the bloodline of the current wielder, Shawna or her family/descendants, or Devin, who is in charge of Merryweather to wield them. If someone who is not any of the above tries to wield them the hands will violently constrict and eventually crush the users hands beyond repair.

Appearance: They are similar to fingerless gloves in a sense but posses a diamond that is faded when not in use but comes to life when in use. (for a better description, think of palkia and diagla in pokemon movie when they were fighting each other and how their hands would light up whenever they were about to attack). The gloves are black and green colored.

Abilities: As the name implies, God's Hands are able to manipulate space and time and fulfill the desires of the wearer. The powers of the gloves is only limited to the imagination of the user. The strength of the powers of the gloves is limited to how strong the user is. These are the abilities that the glove has displayed so far when worn by Shawna:

The ability to pilot mecha without the need for a mecha suit.

Flight (either by levitation or forming wings)

The ability to stick to walls, ceilings and walk on water.

Fire generation

Lightning generation

Acidic touch

Extreme strength (was able to pick up a bus and throw it with ease)

Forming Shields

* * *

**Character: Shawna**

Biography: Not much is known about her background. Lived in the city of Augusta for over a decade. Was homeless for over four years and lived in a house with no electricity or running water six months prior to that. Soon turned to crimes to help get her out of poverty, soon found her purpose and joined the Merryweather company as a way to continue doing what she was doing. Soon she was called to fight in the frontlines of several wars and was severely wounded. But the leader of Merryweather proposed an offer for her to become the latest guena pig for their attempts at creating superhumans. She agrees and part of her wounded body such as her limbs, eyes, and organs were replaced by robot parts. She was taught in all special technology that Merryweather was developing. She was also given the God's Hands special weapons and the rest as you can say, is history.

Age: 25

Relatives: N/A

Appearance: Long black hair that she keeps covered with via hat. Brown eyes that reminds those of chocolate. Used to wear glasses until her eye surgery. Is short even for a female residing at 5'2. Solid body structure. Is of african decent but her skin tone is lighter then most residing on that spectrum.

Outfit: Typically wears grey baggy pants and a long red colored jacket with buttons and zippers. The jacket had no hood.

Personality: Sarcastic, Cynical, and always willing to make a smart remark at the first pertinacity presented. She acts like a scared butterfly; this is how she appears when she is strange to you or anonymous like on the internet, but when you get to know her she is literary the nicest person that you will ever meet. She views loyalty to the extreme and due to so many people backstabbing her it can be hard for her to trust people. But she does appreciate a good laugh and conversation once in a while.

Classification: Human, Cyborg, Pilot

Occupation: Solider, Test Subject

Affiliation: Merryweather

Rank: Knightmen First Class

Abilities: Cyborg Abilities (No need to breathe, can survive in hostile environments, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, extreme pain tolerance, eyes are immune to illusions, eyes can see in 360 degrees, eyes can see much further then a humans) Space and Time manipulation (via God's Hands), superior intelligence, weapons, and hand to hand combat expert, mecha pilot expert

Weapons: God's Hands, Sword, Several Guns, Grenades

Weaknesses: Emotions, she can still be tired out, still has to sleep and eat like a regular human

Quotes: "Don't ever send a man to do a woman's job!"

* * *

**Character: Naruto Dreyar**

Biography: Naruto was born to an uncaring family and for some mysterious reason treated as if she were a monster by the entire village and even countries that she came from. She eventually became the 11,000th host for the Bijuu and soon left the village and became a member of the United Kingdom, or known as the tongue in the Elemental Nations, Rien. From there she has lived a simple and normal life until she meets Don.

Age: 18

Relatives: Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Laxus Namikaze, Erza Uzumaki, Natsu Namikaze, and Menma Uzumaki although she doesn't consider any of these people her family. Unknown parents that adopted her. Jirayia is her sensei and adoptive father. No known spouse.

Appearance: Naruto's gender is unknown as she is capable of shifting into both female and male form. Naruto has long orange colored hair and bright blue eyes although when angered they become snake like. She was six whisker markings on her face; three for each cheek. Her skin tone is sun kissed.

Outfit: Several. Her favorite seems to be an orange colored jumpsuit as well as the typical Merryweather uniform.

Personality: Naruto is optimistic, caring and loyal. But if you end up on her shitlist she will never forgive you and you're likely to suffer a humiliating death. Despite her early life she still has happiness as well as a sense of humor. She will be wiling to do anything for her loved ones as she hopes they would do the same. Naruto doesn't give any resentment towards people that she doesn't have any bond with. As a Merryweather Solider she has done a lot of activities that while many people would puke and vomit she can handle it easily. Besides her friends, what comes next is money as well as a good life to live in piece.

Classification: Bijuu, Sage

Occupation: Solider

Affiliation: Merryweather

Rank: Knightmen First Class

Abilities: The Typical of a Bijuu host (Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Intelligence, Healing, Senses, and Agility; Sixth Sense, Soul Absorption, Venom, The ability to get stronger after beaten really bad in a fight, Chakra Cloak transformations, several others) The Ability to use justu, Sage Mode

Weapons: Bijuutaken (Special Sword), Multiple Guns, Kunai, Shuriken

Weaknesses: Holy and Demonic Weapons, Separation for more then 72 hours became fatal

Quotes: "I don't care who any of these people are, get in my way and you will die!"

* * *

_**Notes**_

* * *

(1)Marmaduke: Heh, Marmaduke as a Pentagon Five? Should have seen that one slapped in your face XD

(2) Pool of water: Well, the after trash from #2 had to go somewhere

* * *

_**and another chapter down. longest one so far. 17k words. it was really hard revising this one as the beginning and most of the flashbacks i had for darcia was written when i was about twelve years old. so fixing some plot holes, tons of spelling errors as well as trying to incorporate into the story was hard work. the God's Hands was a fresh new idea that i couldn't wait to write down! in this universe, i have decided that the crossovers will have characters of marvel and dc comics, previous grand theft auto games prior to V, fairy tail bleach, one piece, ben 10 and naruto and thats it. well i have an idea that i would like to try out i would also like naruto to meet with the gods but that is in the future. in any which way there are so much ideas i have for this fic and i promise that i won't let anyone down this time. note that i will just be using some not all characters and they won't be main characters as those have been the Vessel for the Bijuu. for a cool easter egg, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Urouge, and Aizen, Arceus and Ash Ketchum, were just some of the vessels. actually just think of it this way, every fandom you have watched or read or player or whatever, think of your favorite characters. those characters were indeed bijuu vessels. anyway, next chapter michael deals with the consequences of acting on his anger.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: VI: everything is broken**

* * *

_**hugo: hello you stupid audience of fuckers!**_

_**ookyami: why hell to you too!**_

_**hugo: here is a fun fact about me, i started to write when i was in the fifth grade or roughly ten years old. i used to do it in the form of comics. hugo was the first character that i created and i wrote about nine comics with him. they were twenty pages each**_

_**ookyami: interesting...NOT**_

_**hugo: nobody cared what you have to say**_

_**ookyami: implying that anybody is caring about what you have to say about me, smalldick**_

_**hugo: you're an asshole**_

_**ookyami: no. but i fuck assholes and yes there is a **_**_difference_**

_**alpha: OMFG you guys need to stop! and anyway stout up about writing, for i have news about starbucks**_

_**hugo: oooooooh starbucks!**_

_**alpha: be quiet smalldick. if you guys have not tried the caramel you need to. once you go caramel, you never change.**_

_**hugo: hmpf fine i'm out**_

_**alpha: it is the official drink of me...not that i am anybody special but it is delicious**_

_**ookyami: oh alpha**_

_**alpha: and now it's time for current events and random facts! if you didn't know before, you know now! (insert copyright logo thingy).**_

_**alpha: A new government is formed in Lebanon after 10-months of gridlock, Tammam Salam is elected to be Prime Minister.**_

_**ookyami: cool...**_

_**alpha: and now for our facts of the day. According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction.**_

_**ookyami: indeed it is and now that you have an official report on bullshit that nobody doesn't give a fuck about, lets go to the story**_

_**alpha: thank you for whoever gave me two days off to write this**_

* * *

_"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."_

_-Thomas A. Edison_

* * *

_**Michael**_

* * *

_**Chapter VI:**_

_**Everything is Broken**_

* * *

_**Mr. Hudson - Everything is Broken**_

_**Rick Ross - Push it**_

_**Flux Pavilion - Blow The Roof**_

* * *

I give those ungrateful pricks everything that they could want. Money, the newest clothes, gourmet food, sports, the newest video games, and even a hooker or two on the side and this is how they treat me?

Why did I decide that getting involved with that stripper was a good idea?

Why did I decide that having a family, with her no less was a good idea?

Why?

Sometimes I wish things could be different. That I didn't have to fuck over everyone that I know and loved. But life is like that sometimes.

At least my therapist somewhat understands me.

Maybe he is right. Maybe I should give this family a chance. Because it's got to be me thats the whole cause of this right?

I open the door.

"Amanda?" I call there was no answer.

And whats this? Two tennis rackets inside the house?

I go to investigate and I open the door. My world falls apart.

"What the fuck is this?" I shout seeing the tennis coach naked in bed with my wife.

"Listen Michael she came on to me and you know that." He started but I shook my head. What a fucking traitor.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking that when you had your crusty ass dick in her!" I shouted at him and then turned to that woman.

"And you, why am I not surprised? Actually, I'm more angry then I am surprised. Once a hooker always a hooker I say."

And I was telling the truth. My anger right now made me look like a Lion that was about to fuck up a pack to hyena's. Nope, I Michael wasn't having it. I reach out to pull my gun, but then the little fuck jumped out the window.

"Ah, so you wanna play it like that huh?" I say as I ran down the stairs and there who enters the building. God had sent me a present. "Franklin." I say. At least with him being here I wasn't angry anymore. But now I wanted one thing on my mind, that that was revenge.

"Yo, why are you turning up, M? Whats sup? And why did I see a nigga just jump out of your window in third base?" he asked. "That nigga that you just seen was the man who was banging my wife behind my back!"

"Oh shit. Lets get this motherfucker then." Franklin says and I nod and we both run to our car. Before we get there I could have sworn that I herd Amanda say "don't kill him." Hah. She'll be lucky if there is even body remains when I am done with that man.

"Wow I..I don't know what to say." Franklin says as I take the rivers seat.

"You would think that people would try their best to be in a relationship, but NO." I grunt out chasing the car but making sure not to fall off the steep cliffs that we were on.

"Well, shit, a dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel."

"Yeah and people have been shitting in my kennel for far too long!"

After saying this I see the coach on the roof of a house.

"So there you are you...you..." I was so angry I couldn't even dish out insults.

"Now Michael listen to me you don't want to do this!" He pleaded but I smiled.

"Hey look what if we used that construction cable from that car?" Franklin pointed out and I rubbed my hands together. I tied the cable to one of the supporting posts of the house and then got back in the drivers seat as I began using the car to pull it down.

"Guess what Kyle? I am the big bad wolf and I am gonna pull you down motherfucker!"

The car jerked forward and the house began crumbling down. I could hear debris falling.

"Lets see if you can ride this wave!"

More stuff began falling down. This time more heavier stuff. One more should do it.

"I hope that was the best sex you had, because it's your last!"

It didn't take long for the whole house to fall to pieces after that. It reminded me of an earthquake. Chairs, windows and everything you could imagine came down. Today was a glorious day. And of course my phone rang and it was Kyle's bitch ass again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Are you stupid? That wasn't my house. I was just hiding there!"

I herd screams for a woman. "We will kill you with our goons you dumb idiot!"

And before long there were armored cars with people shooting at me.

"The fuck? Since when does a tennis coach have the money to hire goons!" Franklin commented as he began shooting at them.

I gulped. "Those goons are not working for the tennis coach."

Two things went through my mind and probably Frank's too at that moment.

Oh shit.

"Can you kill them Frank?" I ask.

"It should be no problem mate!" He tells me as I see him do something funny with his eyes and he was able to shoot all the goons at the same time. What the hell was that all about?

"Can you take me back to my house?" I ask weakly giving him the drivers seat.

"I don't think that is possible." Franklin says as I look up.

"So are you going to fucking explain why the fuck you just pulled my fucking house down?" The man asked. He was mexican. Definitely mexican. And there was his mistress. And goons. A whole lot of fucking goons.

"And who are you?" I decided to go with the smart mouth approach. Just because I am a smartass.

"Who am I? Who am I?" he turns to Franklin. "Whats your name boy?"

"Franklin."

"Drivers License."

And he gives it to him reading it and throwing it back at him. "Well then Franklin, can you educate this idiot on who I am?"

"That man there is Martin Madrazo. A real businessman. Owns about 15% of the entire city. Martin was under a court case and the charges were dropped due to the jurors...going missing."

"Such a smart boy." Martin said and before I knew it I was knocked by a metal baseball bat.

"Now like I said, why the fuck did you pull down my home? Because it's clearly obvious that you don't know who I am."

"I thought that the person who was hiding there was the owner of that house." I weakly said still suffering from pain as I clenched my side where I was hit. Holy fucking shit this hurt.

"And tell me...Michael, did you really think that a tennis coach could afford to live in Vinewood Hills?"

"I was too angry. Wasn't thinking clearly."

"Well, thats fucking obvious. So tell you what, I will forget this whole little thing if you pay for the damages. I am thinking in the...2.5 million range?"

I try my best to nod to him.

"And I will have to stay in a shit hotel until it happens you buffoon." The female says before spitting on me. Well I guess now I have a shower and a phone call to make today. This is fabulous.

They walk away and I slowly get up.

"So what now?" Franklin says to me.

"Well, I have an idea but I need to make a few phone calls. I'll see you later okay?" I tell Franklin and he nods.

I decide to call Amanda and give her hell. She fucking deserves it. (1)

"Amanda? You bitch pick up the phone now!"

"What do you what Michael? And don't act like you don't get you other pussy on the side either."

"At least I am trying to make this work unlike you!"

"Thats what they all say. You don't have to worry about Kyle for he left the entire region of Des Monies."

"Good riddance." I said before hanging up.

Some people never change apparently.

* * *

It was Tuesday I believe and about three days after that incident. I decided to calm down my shaking nerves and decided to watch a movie.

"Take that you cocksucking faggot!" Came to voice of my loving son, Jimmy De Santa.

I turn the TV up but it is of no use to a boy who plays video games and thinks of himself as a gladiator on a rush.

"Yeah, how do you like that? I'm so gonna enjoy raping you, unless you like that sort of thing, then I'll just rape your mom instead!"

Okay that was it. I think it's time for my boy to take a break in video games.

I come up to his room and of course I do it the nice way asking if we could talk but this fat piece of leech money shit decided to flick me off? I do the only thing I was good at. I take the nearest heavy object, and smash it into his television.

"Ah, dad? What the hell?"

"It was the only way I was going to get your attention," I calmly replied.

"By smashing my twenty-two hundred flatscreen tv?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I can always buy you a new one, that is if you earn it back."

"Fireproof, shockproof, you could even access the internet on it..."

"I believe that you spend too much time hooked on your electronics! Lets go on a bike ride, you and me at the pier!"

"Fine...okay dad, yeah lets go...on a...bike...ride." He says as we enter the car and I began to drive.

"God damn it dad what the fuck is wrong with you? You're driving like a goddamn maniac. Is this another way to torture me, or are you so caught up in your attempt of unrepeatable masculinity that you just don't give a shit?"

"If I didn't give a shit I would have left you in that room still crying." Was my reply as he groaned.

"We're here. Get on a bike and lets get this over with." Jimmy said as I payed for my bike as well.

"Tella you what Jimbo, lets see if you can pedal as fast as you talk shit? Who knows if your fat ungrateful ass actually manages to beat me to the marathon finish line, I might buy you a new tv!"

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Well, I guess you won't be getting that new tv after all." I say arrogantly smirking as I cross to the finish line. I clearly won.

"Whatever, dad. You know if you were not so stuck up you could probably see that your dream family is falling apart in front of your own eyes."

"What the hell are your ranting about Jimmy?" I say. This guy sure is a sore loser.

"Your wife cheats and barely tolerates you, your son doesn't want anything to do with you and Tracey, well she will obviously do anything to become famous, get money, and get as far away from you as possible."

Okay, now that caught my eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said, Tracey will do anything for fame, even if it means sleeping with the producers of said show, hell, she is on it's yacht now as we speak. "

Tracey, my baby girl, why. Just why?

"And let me guess, this was all part of the plan to make sure I wouldn't interfere right?" I spat as I took my shirt off and race hear the dock where the yacht was stationed.

"Don't do it dad. She'll never forgive you!"

"Like I care about what she cares about!" I shouted before jumping off and swimming there.

"Tracey!" I yell seeing her humping the filthy producers.

"Dad? What the shit?"

"What the shit? Why the fuck are you letting these men rub their two inch dicks on your body just for your own fifteen minutes of fame?" I shout before taking my anger out on the stereo and throwing it into the ocean.

"You're turning into a whore just like your mother." I spat. Yes the venom was harsh but sometimes when it comes to dealing with kids, especially yours, you have to be harsh.

"We are leaving this soon to be the next incarnation of titanic. NOW." I grab her hand before she could protest and drag her to one of the seasharks that were conveniently attached to the ship.

"What the fuck is that mans problem? Ugh, teach him a lesson for crashing my party." One of the faggots who was dancing with my daughter said.

"No problem Blake." The man said as he got out a Jackal pistol and jumped on another seashark.

"Sorry, no prisoners of war will be allowed today!" I remark as I shoot them in the head killing the both of them instantly.

"See, dad, this is why I will do anything to be away from you, you merciless killer!"

"This merciless killer just saved you from becoming the next victim of a gang rape."

"They are not savages, they are producers!"

"Keep telling yourself that when you have men fucking every opening of your body with their cocks." I retort. "We're at the Pier, get out."

There I see Jimmy who Tracey walks up to and slaps him hard in the face. "You dumbass, how hard is it for you to keep your mouth shut? God, I knew I should have not told you anything, and then you have dad calling me a whore and"

She starts that fake crying shit again. Somebody please help me. Please fucking help me now.

"It's not my fault. Dad wouldn't leave me alone and I had to say something for him to leave me alone."

"Of course, it's my fault, it's always my fucking fault. You ungrateful pieces of shit." I snapped. "Maybe I should let you stay on your video game until you die of a blood clot in your legs because of your inability to fucking move from that sport for days at a time." I said to Jimmy. Then I turn to Tracey. "And you know what, go on ahead and sell your body to have your fifteen minutes of fame. Become the newest dumb blonde bitch that's been fooled by these producers and end up doing porn. See if I give a damn."

I see the two of them left as I sit in a bench on the dock smoking a redwood cigarette.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: POV Changes to Franklin):**_

* * *

My crazy ass auntie thinkin' that she owe the place again. This fuckin' bitch man. And once again she goes out for her fake ass walkin. The bitch probably stops once she is around the corner and goes to some restaurant or something I would love for her if she died.

Things have been really off the edge here lately. I mean, the tension between the Ballas and the Families are growing everyday and I am not sure if I can do this shit anymore. I mean gangbanging is just a temporary hustle until you move on to bigger and better things. People who lived in this lifestyle as if it was permanent…well, they all ended up six feet under forty years early. I don't want to be one of those people. I want to do big things. Get more paper you know. This isn't for me. This house. These clothes and these colors. And probably the notable of them all, these so called friends.

"Hey you remember Franklin right?" I hear Lamar said. I turn around and why am I not surprised more bad news. Stretch is finally out of jail.

"And I see he is still as smart mouthed as ever." He says as if I really could give a fuck about what he has to say.

That asshole is a sneaky traitor. That I know of.

"Whatever." I don't have the time for this shit. I say.

"Are you seriously leaving the Families bro?" Lamar said. "I thought that were were tight homies but I guess not. Stupid nigga."

"Considering every time yo ass was grass I saved yo ass and yet you can't take a damn hint like the stupid nigga you are!" I bellowed out.

Chop was barking, by now my aunt was in the picture what else could possibly go wrong?

"So this is how you treat friends Franklin?"

Tanisha. I am just so lucky.

"Oh have mercy. What the hell do you want?" I barked at her. "I don't have the time for this shit."

"I was just checking up on my family. But it looks like someone doesn't think the same."

"Bitch please. You abandoned me when my life was upside down and instead wanted to go for a nigga that of course had unlimited stacks. Fuckin' gold digger hoe. Get out of my face."

I dismissed her and Stretch seemed amused by the whole scene. "But if it's money, you have to come with us on this deal. I mean drugs will always be in the cut of big shit man. Or are you gonna pussy out on that two?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Lamar groaned. "Why do you always have to make a scene you attention whore ass nigga? Whatever, lets go to Amo-Nation and buy a pump shotgun with a light scope."

"And why the fuck am I the one who has to pay for this shit?" I growl at him.

"Nigga, I have no idea why you are so salty, but can you take the dick out of ya ass and lets do this drug deal, at least for ya boy?"

"I told you that man is a lowlife who is condemned to nothing! I told you!" My aunt was hollering but I have had it. No bullshit today. None.

"Man fuck you, you old ass coot whore. You wish you could walk half a mile without having a fucking heart attack!"

"Why I never! Such disrespect! Your mother-"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER. You just want her house your lecher, I hope one of these sugar daddies catches sight of your fake runnin' so he can give your fake two faced ass syphilis."

I turn to Lamar and Stretch as I leave her in tears. Overdue tears that is. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah…lets go." Lamar quietly said. Wow. It must be the fucking aplocypse.

After buying the pump shotgun with the flashlight I say, "god, this better not be one of those drug deals that always goes wrong."

"Now is not the time to get paranoid." Lamar said and I simply ignored him.

"Whatever, is this the warehouse?"

"Yeah, that it, lets go inside." Stretch says.

And from there I knew this had to be a setup.

"Are you stupid Lamar? Did you forget that this is the same nigga we tried to kidnap and hold for ransom several days ago? Or is your memory just like your brain, non existent?"

"Listen, my nigga, you need to stop with all of the insults." Lamar stated. "I am sure when we do this drug deal it will put everything behind us."

I glared at Lamar before I herd the engines o the cars pull up.

Wait, these are not cop cars.

"What did I tell you, what did I fucking tell you?" I say as I got my pump shotgun out ready to blow some brains apart.

"You betrayed us, you fool!" Stretch roared as he shot D in the face.

I began shooting through all of the Ballas as much as I can until I hear sirens.

And now come the police. Wait, is that a chopper? Doesn't matter it has to go down. I aim the shotgun hoping it had a well enough range to hit the pilot in charge and it did. The thing comes crashing down into a building.

"Here, we can escape through here." Lamar said as we slide down the stairs into a small forest path that would lead us just a few miles from strawberry.

I steal a car from some unfortunate nigga as I drive all of us back home.

"Like I done said, what did I tell you?" I growl as I go ahead and go inside the house.

"Oh come on Frank, it was a miscalculation."

"Well you better get a new computer then because I am out."

Like I said, the gangster life wasn't for me. And I intend to change that now. I am not sure how I will do it, but I know that my life is better then this.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Michael's POV):**_

* * *

I was outside of a white house in a pretty cool place that I must say. I kind of expected Lester to reside in a run down neighborhood that seemed to be forsaken by the garbageman.

I hear a dog barking in the distance as I knock to the door.

"And who is this?" Was the voice of the intercom. Ah, so I am on surveillance. I give him the middle finger. "You know who it is pal. Let me in."

"And why am I not surprised that you would of course use the signature sarcasm, Michael?" The voice reads back. I hear a buzz and the door opens.

"So hello to you Lester."

"Let me guess, the only reason why you're even here is because you want a favor. I can't say that I am surprised that you are not dead."

"I just have a knack for coming back alive to haunt my friends in their dreams."

Lester snorted. "More like your past is finally catching up with you. I will offer my services for you again, after all I do need another proto chair, but due to you know the old eye for an eye thing, there is something I want you to do."

"And what would that be? An assassination?"

Lester laughed. "Looks like even though it's been nearly a decade you still know me very well. Yeah, thats exactly what this is. Do you know Lifeinvader right?"

"It's only the most popular and obnoxious social networking site there is besides that dammed Bleeter." I say.

"And its founder, Jay Norris, is the most obnoxious of them all. Take this," Lester hands me a backpack. "And go get some youthful clothing at Suburban or whatever and go inside the building. Try not to act completely out of the loop alright?"

"Sure, whatever you say old pal." I say as I leave.

I fucking hate that store. The prices and the clothing there is just not my fucking style. I could help but think that I was going to puke at the sight of this. I am an old man. I should be wearing suits. Not shorts and fucking v neck vests.

"Good luck on your interview!" The store clerk says as I head to the building.

"My name is Michael. Michael De Santa. I am here for an interview." I say.

Whats with people and the need to use intercoms. Paranoid much?

"Come right in, I'll open the doors for you!" She says as a man directs me there.

"Whats sup my man? Are you here for tech support?" He asks me.

"Well um."

"I'll take that as a yes, come fix this shit please, the name is Rickie by the way."

So we eventually walk over to his computer and I am both amazed and repulsed.

"Dude, how much porn sites have you visited? The software says your compo has about 800 viruses."

"Well, besides bang bros, wicked pictures, brazzers, porntube, kitten galore, pleasure paradise, man heaven..." He names about fifty different porn sites and companies as I try my best to exit out of all of the popups.

"Okay okay thats enough, take it easy on the porn sites alright?" I click the run the antivirus and then the popups were gone.

"Thanks man, you're a star!" Rickie says. "So ugh now what?"

"Well, do you have any snacks I can use? I'm starving!"

"Sure, I'll be right back!"

And after that little amusing event I make my way through the testing center in the building where I find the prototype, plants the explosive, and leaves.

"Oh hey there you are do you still want a snack?" Rickie asks me.

"No thanks, I'll just grab something in Burgershot." I say as I leave.

"Alright Lester the deed is done." I say calling him.

"Excellent! Now you're about to witness some spectacular fireworks! Now go home and I want you to watch Norris reveal the prototype on weasel news tv. Don't do anything until you get the sign."

"You never told me what the sign was Lester."

"Oh believe me, you'll know."

I shrug as I drive home. And there was Tracey sitting on my couch.

"Get up." I command her.

"But daddy I was watching that! It's fame or shame!"

"I don't give a damn, you have your own television." I say as she pouts and leaves.

I flip through the channels until I see Norris and the phone.

"Do you like it? This phone is on a whole other level, better then the android, better then the ifruit better then the-"

I bring up my phone and set off the donation. "Bye bye Jay and hello to new opportunities!"

"Look at that! Someone is giving me a phone call, it would be rude of me to ignore it. Hello-"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAT

His entire head explodes and is reduced to a red soup. Mission accomplished. The tv goes to static and I answer Lester's call.

"Nice job. And already his death had earned me triple the profits on the stock market. Guess I can help you out now."

Nice. Some progress after all.

"Okay now what exactly do you need here?" Lester asks me.

"I owe this guy about 2.5 million. Nothing big but just enough."

"I have the ideal place Vangelico Jewel Store. Take me there."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna give you special glasses with cameras inside of them. Every time you want to take a picture just press the small button on them located on top."

"Gotcha." I say as a man opens the store door.

"Okay, take a picture of the alarm system and the vents for me." Lester says through the small microphone. I nod as I walk up to the what looks like it seller.

"Why hello mister. What can we do for you today?"

"I am looking for something for my wife. You know to fix broken amends and all that."

"Well I see. Our most expensive things are located in the front while our bargin items are located in the sides of the store. If you need any help just give me or any other staff member here a call."

"That I will." I say as I look at the alarm system and take a photo of it. Then I turn up and take a quick snapshot of a camera.

"Excellent. Now get out of there and back to the car."

"Now what?"

"Drive around and see if you can find any access to the roof."

"Well," I pause thinking about construction in this area. "There is a building thats doing construction just a few feet away from here. Would that work?" I ask.

Lester paused before agreeing. "That should be perfect. Okay climb up the latter and take a picture of the vent just right below the store. To help you remember know that the construction building is four buildings from it."

And yes. Like a baby animal obeying it's mother. I did that as well.

"Good Job! Now I want you to drive me by the Danell Bro's place and we'll plan there."

"What? A sowing shop?"

Lester made a sound that reminded me of a pig's snout. "Thats exactly why it would be perfect. Nobody would suspect it there."

I just shrugged because he was right.

"So tell me, we have two ways we can go at this; dumb and loud, or smart and subtle."

"The smart and subtle way. I want Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota, and Paige Harris."

Lester smirked. "Looks like you have indeed grown wiser in your old age. Now...go do whatever you people do and I'll text you to let you know once we're on. And we're going to need costumes, and knockout gas."

I nod as I leave. "I'm on it."

I sigh as I call Franklin. Something about that kid tells me he has great potential. I don't care if it's bad, foolish, or just plain greed. I am going to teach him and help him uncover his potential. If it is the last thing I will do.

"Oh, whassup Michael?"

"Hello Franklin! Listen...

* * *

Knockout gas. Check.

Bugstar suits. Check.

Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota? Check.

Franklin? Motherfucking checkmate bitches.

It is go time.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this is your moment! Please, don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing." I say as we all dress on our uniforms.

"Nigga shut up." Franklin laughed. He puts on his helmet.

"Now the plan is simple. Listen to Lester, and we all might just make a great buck. If things go badly, then you know the drill." I say more serious more time.

"Well if I wasn't being restricted then I could manage this but you all seem like you're fit for the umm job."

"Okay folks here we go initials from here on out! F you're with me! When you have the gas in the vent give us the word. And remember, if you use too much you'll kill them."

Franklin gets out of the car. "Why you always gotta put pressure on a nigga?" He mumbles as he goes to the construction building.

"Hello! Exterminator here!" I hear him shout and before I know it I hear the people from the store pass out faster then a baby after eating milk and cookies.

"Alright guys, you all have 90 seconds so make this count."

And before I know it, I was grabbing jewelry and breaking glass left and right. Soon before I know it I had reached more then the needed 3 million. I scoff. "Now we're talking! Lets see how high we can go!"

I then turn the collected jewels to Franklin. "I trust you brother. Now make a teacher proud."

Before he leaves I see a security person who seemed to be scared shitless.

"You forget a thousand things everyday pal, make sure that this is one of them." And then I knock him out.

He and the hired getaway driver leave. I couldn't help but smile.

"A nice well job done gentlemen." I say as I give them all a toast of wine.

Whats this a phone call?

"Why hello there Dave. Hows it going? Is Steve still soaking up my money?"

"And I see that you are back up to your old antics again. You d realize what happens if Trevor-"

"Trevor is dead. How many times do I have to tell you that? And in any case whats the chance that hes in the same state as me?"

"Your past is coming back to haunt you Michael. Enjoy the fruit now because when it turns sour you won't be laughing."

I dismiss him and hang up and I fill another shot of beverage and give yet another toast.

Past coming back to haunt me? It wishes.

* * *

_**(Scene Change:Treavors POV):**_

* * *

You know the old saying. Your past eventually catches up with ya? I can testify to that. Here I am, sticking my dick inside of this bitch. This pussy was not good in any shape of form. It felt like a 40 year old hookers pussy. Why do I continue to have sex with this woman anyway? Though I guess pissing off Johnny is worth it.

I groan as I unleash my cum in her. Just as I was about to tell her to suck me off, cause god, thats about the only thing she can do right I overhear the news on tv.

"It was really weird the man says, you forget a thousand things everyday pal and make sure this is one of them."

I stopped. Only one person I know says that line and he was good at robbing shit. I stop, zip up my pants, grab and beer and head out.

"Trevor! Have you been with my girl again!" Johnny said.

This fucking biker has gotten on my motherfucking nerves.

"Fuck off." I say.

"Trevor, I tried to warn him." Wade said. Ah, my pal.

"Hey, do you hear me fucking talking to you?" Johnny yells.

I turn to him. Cookies cookies and candy everywhere.

"Aww, whats wrong cowboy, your meth has you feeling down? Are you mad that Ashley is getting all of this dick and you're not? Is that it? Why don't you pull down your pants and lets take a quick wick at it."

"Just, stop messing with my girl and you really hit below the belt! Why Trevor?" He said as he is letting his guard down. I frown. I shove him to the ground, slap a bottle of alcohol to this fags head and then I begin to stomp his head to the vicious ground. Blood, more blood, and even more blood. Finally when I had enough I could see that thanks to my boots I was able to crush his head. I could see bits of his brain.

"Who the fuck are you speaking to? Who? I'm talking to you! Huh?! You fuck!Next time don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost and now I've got to hear your crap?! How do you like being skullfucked? Get up. Get up!"

Heh, looks like I killed him. Oh well there are plenty of other random people.

"Fuck you then." I say as I walk off to my truck and leave a crying Ashley there to morn. I didn't really care what happens to her. Maybe she should go overdose on meth like her price charming. Seems like a fitting fucked up romeo and juliet tale.

"Wade. Michael Townley living in Des Monies. Fine him."

"Well, I have a cousin living there but..."

"I don't want to hear your backtalk, just find the fucker!"

"Okay, but where are we headed?"

"Well now we are gonna have to deal with all of those dammed bikers. Maybe finally expand Trevor Phillips Industries and get rid of the other annoying snarks around Blane."

"I have an idea what if we take Johnny's corpse, bury him in the desert and then maybe silence that Ashley chick."

I may have not liked Ashley and think that she is a whore but I for some reason didn't want to kill her. "And you think it's okay to disrespect women?"

"I am not saying disrespect, I just think that maybe we should kill her."

"You called her a bitch, don't you have a mother?"

"Everyone has mothers, at least one."

Wade, being a naive fool as usual.

"The bikers should be up ahead. For the love of god Trevor don't do anything extra, just take them out." Ron said.

Who does this hefer think he is? Nobody doesn't tell me what to do. I'll show him.

"Hey Trevor, Jon was looking for Ashley. You seen her."

"Oh yes I have, she was on the end of this penis here." I say.

"Johnny is not gonna like it if he finds out you's been messing wit her again."

I hope you are watching this Ron. "Well lets ask him then. Hey, hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your old lady! Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy."

"This better be bullshit!" One of the bikers say as they storm off.

"And the wild goose chase begins. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I shout as I take out the ones on the motorcycle.

"You have any idea where they are goin'?" Wade asks me.

"I have an idea. Now just sit back and relax while daddy goes to work."

Bullets here! Bullets everywhere!

"Well that was fun!" I shout loud and proud. "Now for the grand finale! I say a drowned Ortega!"

"The Azeteca's?" Ron says worried.

"Don't be nervous, nervous Ron, like I said it time that we takeover!"

"Oh boy Trev."

"There is our little piggie! Lets wake him up."

I back up my truck and position it in front of the trailer before I began to ram it downhill.

There I see him. I point a gun to his heart and pull the trigger.

"You're just going full reckless today!" Ron shouted but I brushed him off.

"You guys did good." I say. "Go rest or do whatever you want. I am gonna go check out on something."

"Hey Chef how is it going?" I ask.

"Pretty damn good, those Chinese executives are finally here but so are the Azeteca.

"Well then. It looks like TPI is gonna become an international monopoly!" I said with glee. "Put those two weird people in the freezer while we deal with these punks."

And once again. Bullets here bullets there bullets everywhere! It was like a blood shower!

"Alright my tourist, I think it's time to recommence the tour." I say opening the freezer and letting them out.

"I think we have seen enough." One of them replies.

"Well make sure you come back ans sigh the contract okay? Just ignore the bodies!"

I shake my head as I drive home. At least I got rid of those dammed Azetecas.

But now it was time for me to put a permanent end to the fucking wannabe motorcycle gang.

"They damaged my stuff. They smash up my home. Damage my soul. Look at this...This, this, this, this statue here ofImpotent Rage. This fucking meant more to me than Johnny K meant to anyone! And they smashed it! Those pathetic, midlife crisis, hog-riding, shaven-headed, fruity leather-chap-wearing fucking assholes!"

"I know boss. We'll make em pay."

"Actually, not that you do mention it. I have the perfect idea and plan to do it."

I head to an Amo-Nation store the man looked at me and I got in his face. "You're gonna give me everything I want and you're gonna do it for free!" The store manager nodds as he hands me the sticky bombs, sniper rifle and the pump shotgun.

That what I thought.

I shoot out the guards and the gunmen as well as the lights so that they have no idea I am among them.

"Okay boss the planes are that way we only have a tight shot to do this!"

"Quit being so damn nervous. Anyway I have a better idea then just riding the plane." I say as I lay on my stomach on one of the wings with my pump shotgun and I began to shoot every lost mc member that I can with it.

"How do you like that you assholes? I am taking over this joint and I have something very special instore for you motherfuckers once I am done getting the profits that were yours!"

"Good job boss your plane is right over there." Ron tells me and I nod going there.

"So all we have to do is drop this cargo by the boats and we get the dough?"

"Yeah man, he pays. Better then anyone else in this sorry ass country. I'll talk more about the spit once we're grounded alright?"

"Gotcha boss. I'm not a trained airforce pilot like you."

"Yeah, and just because this airforce pilot had a few screws lose in his head meant he lost out on his job and had to resort to a career of drug trafficking and robbery to get his money." I said with venom.

And while I was still mad about it this life wasn't bad. But I wanted to fly planes from pleasure not to get away from law enforcement all the time.

"Well you have us here and as well as money that comes from this, don't be down, we'll make it in the big life soon enough." Ron said.

"I have a feeling that I'll end up getting killed by people who I foolishly trust soon enough." I groan as I land my plane. "Goodnight Ron, and spend that money as if you were gonna die the next day!"

Speaking of the next day I decide to call Wade.

"Did you find a Michael Townley yet? "

"Nope. There are only two in that place. One is an old man and one is at school. When I asked if I could talk to him the woman threatened to call the police. I am not a child molester Trevor!"

"Wade, I am going to tear off your nutsack and eat it."

"Well I found out something else, a Michael De Santa is the same age, same kids and married to the same woman is in town."

Interesting. So this son of a bitch just basically faked his death and fucked me and Brad over. Well I have a few words to say to that.

"Good, get in and tell me the directions to Flyods house, but we gotta do something first."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Finally putting those dammed Lost MC down for motherfucking good!"

I quietly infiltrate the last Lost hideout as I began to plant sticky bombs on several of their trailers.

"Are you ready to see some fireworks, Wade?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, I love fireworks!"

I smirk as I donate all of the bombs, blowing up all of their trailers. It was an amazing sight.

"Okay now lets get out of here." I say as we drive.

So Michael, this is where dead men come back to life. It's been nearly ten years. Oh but you'll keep for another day or so, huh, old friend? You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you! You weren't even fucking dead. You were my best friend. Well, old friend, guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep_..._

"Cousin Floyd's apartment is down there." Wade tells me. I nod as I drive there and barge right in.

"Wade? Who is that man?"

"Oh it's Trevor. He is staying in Des Monies until he takes care of business."

"This isn't my apartment! We don't like guests!"

"Oh fuckin' well, now move over because I want to watch tv." I say farting in his face which makes him run to the nearest bathroom where he throws up.

Poor poor Floyd. Dawwwwwww.

* * *

**(Scene Change: Michael's POV):**

* * *

I sigh as I listen to another one of my so called family members bitch about my attitude. "Whatever" I say not really giving a fuck about what they had to say at this point in time.

"Why hello Mickey!" I voice calls from me.

"Trevor?" What the hell?

"You know this dude, M?" Franklin asks

"Nice to see you too and who is this your prostitute! Where did you get the pussy Mickey?"

"Man nigga fuck you." Franklin says as he goes to attack him, but I hold his sleeves to prevent a thing from happening.

"Man why are you even here, to haunt me? To kill me? Money? My wife? Take it all." I sa. I am not joking, Martin texted me that he got the money so I guess there is no point for me to be here or have any left. After all that whore called my wife just blows it as well as my children. How old are they anyway? 19 and 21, it's time for them to fucking go.

"Well I was hoping that you would help me out with a favor. After all you do owe me. But hey, I wouldn't mind fucking your wife. Just to throw salt on the wounds!."

"Oh fuck you Trevor." I say getting ready to call the agency.

"Nah Mickey, you're too much problems to fuck. "Trevor said. "Now I could go on ahead and tell your little friends what you've been up to at a certain Jeweler store..."

"Fine." I had no choice. I mean I really don't want to go to jail and have my entire life fucked by the guy that I did fuck over so I guess I was going to have to do something.

"Let me call one more person. I think she could be of help."

"You called me Michael whats sup?" Naruto appeared looking bored. I already revived the reads up about him being able to change genders so I was not caught off guard when he appeared in his male form.

"Thank god you're here I need to see if you would be interested in forming an alliance with us when we do the next big thing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I know Frank and I somewhat know you, but who is that crazy lunatic here?"

"The name is Trevor! Can I take a shit in your hair?"

"Only if the shit is nice warm and soft." Naruto retorted and Trevor was surprised that he wasn't creeped out or scared of him by now. That indeed was a first.

"What is this Mickey?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed.

"Well lets just say that every one of us are in deep shit. So if we help each other out we can clear each other names." Franklin tried to explain.

"Sounds retarded."

I let out an emotion of defeat.

"But I don't see why not, so what exactly are we doing?"

"Robbing a high tech device that is worth several million from some secret company."

Naruto chuckled. "Sounds like my kind of plan!"

I raised my head in triumph. I knew that I could count on this kid.

"And in any case it looks like our problems have been brought here." He spoke as a whole bunch of henchmen surrounded us.

Naruto simply looked at them before doing something weird with his hands and shouting "Atton: Hōkai." This seemed to make all of the goons stop running and fall to the ground easily. Each one struggled to get up. Then the ginger quietly spoke the word, "Kasai!" Fire erupted from his hands and formed what I believed to be enormous tails. I was beyond amazed at his power. There was no way this boy was human. That I know.

The fire managed to burn all but one goon.

"So tell me goon before I kill you too, who sent you?"

"We were not coming for you but to take those three people right there as they have been causing ruckus." The goon pointed to me, Trevor, and Franklin.

"And who is the person in charge of you?" He asks.

"Devin Weston."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Shōton: Kioku Seisō."

"What did you do?" I asked Naruto.

"Oh erased his memories, he'll be fine."

"Well look at this shit." Trevor says as he skips around everyone doing a dance. "The motherfucking gang is here."

At this Naruto interrupts. "I am not a part of anyone's gang."

"Awww. And here I thought we were becoming friends, good friends!" Trevor said back at him.

"Look, the only reason why we're stuck doing this is because of one person." I say because it needed to be said and we needed to stick to a plan of operations.

"Ah, Devin motherfucking Weston, that son of a bitch that owns all of Merryweather. He is a billionaire soon to be trillionare and owns several other companies as well as shares. Least to say hes not to be fucked with. Actually, I think that he owns roughly about 60 percent of the entire country of Rien now that I think about it. Hell, he even has the local law enforcement eating his ass." Naruto spoke up shaking her head. I was inaugurated by this information.

"How do you know about him so much Naruto?" I ask interested in what he was going to say.

"Because, I work for him." He said as if it was nothing.

"And why do you work for a punk like him?"

"Well, I really don't have a choice. After all he seemed to force Don, the person who was in charge at the time, into um, early retirement."

I was starting to understand this more now. "So then you don't like Devin at all?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hell no. The only reason why I tolerate him is because he knows who my parents are not to mention that he has Don and is doing who knows what to her. And then there is the fact that I like Merryweather as a company, it's just the leader is a rotten apple."

Franklin snickered. "So basically you get paid to kill people?"

Naruto shook his head. "Thats not all but assassination are the main types of missions that I do because I get to use my powers in a way that doesn't really hurt the normal people."

Treavor couldn't help but butt in. "Sounds more like you're working in a corrupt army business."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, but the pay, perks, power, and pussy are all worth it. You know the fantastic four P's of life. Say what you all want but it's not like you all are not saints either."

"True. You're still my homie." Franklin said as he gave Naruto a fist bump. Treavor gave him a nuggie and I nodded in respect towards him. "So does that mean that we're all on the same picture now?" I ask.

"You mean killing Devin Weston? Why of course it is."

I turn to Naruto. "So tell me Naruto, when does your month vacation end?"

"Two more weeks. And then I have to deal with other things."

"What do you mean kid?" Treavor asked him.

"I am going to declare war on the entire five elemental nations."

"What have you lost your goddamn mind?" Franklin says.

"This kid's got balls." Treavor said.

"I think you have officially lost it. Hell, you might be more insane then Trevor." I say adding my two cents in.

Naruto scoffs. "Have you forgotten how powerful I am? I am more then capable of taking on that country by myself but since I have valuable allies it would save me a lot of time and headache. I am doing this for two reasons and two reasons only. One, to have revenge and judgement and the second is to prove myself."

"Prove yourself?" I say. Yeah this kid wasn't bluffing, he was very well on causing Armageddon if he wanted to.

"Because I am destined to completely defy fate. Do you know about Jesus right?"

"Yeah." I say. I mean who doesn't. "But where are you going with this?"

"The legend says that in the 11th lineament he will return and lead the world in which his current reincarnation resides in in peace for a hundred years as well as put the god's and devils who fucked him over in their place."

This was all common knowledge I think. Well not really. Maybe I should pick up a Bible sometime later on today.

But then he smiled. "And guess who his current reincarnation is?"

"Aw hell naw!" Franklin started. "C'mon dawg, seriously?"

Treavor couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, Mickey, I guess you were right about this kid being more insane then me."

But then Naruto's eyes opened up to us and thats when we seen that his eyes resembled a cross. (2)

Creepy.

If I didn't believe in him before, I sure as hell do now.

Franklin held his head as if he was having a mental breakdown and I think I was doing the same.

"This is just too much. I dunno if I can handle this." He repeats over and over again.

"I thought that you were hood Franklin that you could handle anything." And then he turns to me. "And I thought that you said you would do anything to stay alive for your family. But I guess I was wrong..." He starts to walk away before Trevor pulls him to him.

"Your story may not be bullshit, but I am not sure if you honestly care about us. But hey, from what I can decipher, you seem like the perfect man for us! You can fuck shit up and thats all I care about! Well, that and money!"

Naruto laughed. "I think of you all as my friends and I always will. You of all people should know how I feel about loyalty."

"Man, sorry about trippin, homie. Its just so much out of the muthafuckin world shit goin' on I don't know what to believe anymore. But you're legit and I'll just keep it real 100, I hope we continue to be friends." Franklin said.

"Naruto, believe it or not but I have seen crazier shit then this right now. If I can't handle you at your worst, then why should I deserve you at your best?"

Naruto smirked. "Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you all."

Franklin gave Naruto another dap. "What are friends for?"

"I want to give you all a present. Tell me what kind of tattoo design would you like?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm not really into that.." I trail off but Naruto chuckles. "These are not normal. Here let me show you."

He gave me a tattoo of a star on my back and gave Trevor a skull on his upper bosom.

"These Tattoos have special powers." Franklin explained with mine, I can stop time.

I knew that Naruto would be a powerful ally. My instinct never fails.

As Naruto began left the three of us were about to be eventually parted ways as well. I had no idea what my future would be, but then again, whenever I am in a life of crime. Things always seem to get out of hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could you know...hang out?" I quietly whisper to the mysterious Merryweather Solider.

Naruto turned to me smiling. "I thought you'd never ask. After all, you still owe me and Franklin a drink."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Franklin asks me and I scoff.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I reply.

"It's still weird and I have a feeling she might do something."

"Thats implying that she isn't doing anything now." I say as I see people surrounding her.

"I don't hear fight or shouts whats going on?" Franklin asks Trevor who seemed to know everything.

"Other then our girl is about to go in a rap battle."

"What?" Franklin says. "First she pops bullets like it's normal and now she's splittin bars?"

"You say it like thats a bad thing." I say now interested."Besides I bet she is fuckin' with the guys anyway and will probably back out."

"I hope not." Trevor remarks.

"And why the fuck not?" Franklin asks.

"Because I betted for her."

And just then the beat began and thats when the moment of truth came on.

"Turn my motherfuckin' mic on  
And I ain't leavin' 'til the motherfuckin' lights on  
This ain't a dick, this a motherfuckin' python  
And if it's war call me, fuck Tyrone  
You know what? It's time for y'all niggas to sit  
Big ass house, no room for bullshit  
Such and such told me, "Chuck, you ain't rich!"  
Well tell such and such they can suck my dick  
Cause I got a lot of sperm if you need it, sperm if you need it  
I made you go crazy for no fuckin' reason  
I beat you pussy niggas up 'til you start bleedin'  
Menstrual cycle, fuck it, go ahead bleach 'em  
Diarrhea, I'm running this shit, I'm just gettin' my laps on  
All my niggas strapped up and y'all pussy niggas got strap-ons  
Bitch we breed this 5-stars, bitch we bleed these 5-stars  
YMCMB, you can come get fucked by 5 stars!  
She ain't got too comfortable, I done made her stupid ass walk home  
I kill the beat the barrel on the yopper round as a motherfuckin' Super Dome  
You know I'm a fuckin' beast, yeah I'm a fuckin' creep  
You could get these 30 clips if you wanna make a scene  
Tune let me off the leash, now I run the fucking streets  
Two fingers in her pussy, then I tell her pussy, "Peace!"  
It's Chuckee, she say, "Yo' name Chuckee?"  
I said, "No, my name's Suck Me!"  
Introduce you to T if your stupid ass lucky  
Fuke roll 'em fat, kinda got my nose stuffy  
All my niggas on gas, Quik Trip  
And all my niggas gon' blast this shit  
See, all y'all niggas doin' bad and shit  
So really I'mma act a fuckin' ass this year  
Trukfit on my neck, that Truk mean I'll truck your ass  
She got junk up in her trunk, I guess it's time to take out the trash  
And you thought this shit was over  
Got paper like a fuckin' school folder  
If her grass ain't cut, get the lawnmower  
Tony, tell them bitches it's Libra gang  
Vocal lessons, let the nina sing  
Before I leave up out this bitch, they gon' know my fuckin' name  
Birdman Jr. Junior! Fuck a dog, bitch I got a puma  
Man these niggas' pussies stink, no wonder why I was smellin' tuna  
Lame ass boys don't want no trouble, pussy niggas just a bunch of suckers  
Smashing all they moms, you could call me a motherfucker  
Man I'm about to act an ass and this shit here? Just a little tease  
Pull big willie out my pants and all them girls say, "Hercules!"  
Bitch I'm livin' B.I.G., my gun is little cease  
If that girl don't pop it off, I'll just skeet right on her weave  
Okay that gold pack in my pocket; I'm like a rag up in a socket?  
And when I cock that nina nine, you better not cock block me  
YM be the shit, I say, "Damn everybody else"  
I be kicking girls out the condo, I got a black belt  
Big bro said, "It's your time nigga"  
You heard what the fuck the man said  
Boy I body these verses, that's why they cost a arm and a leg  
Left that coochie smokin', she gon' fail her drug test  
My chain on freeze, call my shit under arrest  
I'm gone!"

I swear all of our eyes dropped. But she still wasn't done!

"Man all you pussy niggas drive me crazy  
Make me sick to my stomach, I feel nauseated  
All you haters hold hands and jump off a building  
I could still taste her pussy, memorabilia  
Backpack full of artillery  
One me, no equivalent  
These niggas acting like lil bitches  
I don't understand this shit, Like you scribbled it  
Took her clothes, step back and exhibit it  
Then tear her ass up like a parking ticket  
The end of the road is at walking distance  
Have to get that blood off my hands, left the faucet drippin  
In yo face like a airbag in a car collision  
My weed man so consistent  
I'm stayin rich, tryin not to make poor decisions  
Everything I do I plan it out like a solar system  
Nigga if you clumsy you gon slip and fall a victim to me  
Your bitch is sendin' naked pictures to me  
Then she shoot over to my house, I scoot over in a bed  
I shoot off in her mouth then she bit the bullet uh  
Skatin on em like I'm Lil Wayne  
And the weed so strong I can feel veins  
Write it down, take a picture, now I feel framed  
The drugs got me so numb I can't feel ashamed  
And my girl at home with the mood swings  
Girl I gotta make a few runs like Usain  
Wish I had a penny for my thoughts for some loose change  
Hungry niggas going at yo neck for that food chain  
Drop some pills that make me sleepy  
Hoes creep me in they Teepee  
I hope that pussy taste like kiwi  
Hope it's nicer than Tahiti, hopin I could get a freebie  
Leavin a nigga body floatin with a mouth full of seaweed  
With somebody weird backpack, that's E.T  
Snitches give me the heebeegeebees  
I hope they'll disappear, where the fuck is Houdini?  
I got niggas on my side, you got niggas on yo back  
I'mma yell timber, money grow on trees  
Money over queens, fuck you blow me  
I sit back enjoy the breeze, hoes prettier than please  
I don't really do shit but sit back and call the shots  
She poured out her heart, I had it on the rocks  
Red beam on yo head, that's a cherry on top  
You don't wanna keep your cool, I know niggas that'll die uh  
I danced with the devil in my dreams  
When I wake up I still hear the same song  
Make me wanna blow a motherfucker brains out  
Flood warning nigga, I'm about to brainstorm  
Lil nigga I'll take yo main ho, make her call her homegirl, make em share the same dick"

"I think I am in love." Trevor mumbles.

"There is yet another beat that comes on.

"I got old money, take a bath in hundreds  
My way or the highway and I see traffic comin'  
It's Tunechi in this ho, watch them hoes go crazy  
Pass that weed around, like that shit contagious  
And I got news for all these snitches, tell them feds stop bitching  
If pussy lips could talk, I'd go down there like it's whisperin'  
You know life is so uncertain and death is so unwanted  
My navigation system say it's death around the corner  
I got a condo for a stash house, a condo for a stash house  
Get that boy a mirror, so he can watch his damn mouth  
See I get it from Sosa, he got it from Frank  
And Sosa alright, but I'm tryin' to meet Frank  
He said business is well, he ain't got no complaints  
You'll be Batman and I'll be robbin' the bank  
I know I ain't gon' fall, even though I'm power trippin'  
Glass house nigga, you see how I'm livin'  
I know that we the new slaves, I know that we the new age  
Ain't no such thing as too paid.

When we throw a pool party, we put sharks in the pool  
I got Bloods in the cut, so don't throw salt in the wound  
AK wet niggas up, I don't throw water balloons  
Better call the platoon  
If it's fuck it then fuck it, now you speakin' my language  
Put your dead body under them white sheets with no blankets  
I'm so rich I go pour  
Champagne and don't drink it  
Ice on my neck like I fainted  
These are the thoughts of the brainless  
No new friends, we don't talk to strangers  
Man I'm so serious with this pimp shit  
Full clip in my Mac 10  
Ain't no exit out the game, nigga cut off your blinkers  
And if she married I fuck her, if she lonely I fuck her  
If she crazy I love her, y'all just don't understand her  
She say you got it made, I say no I got a butler  
They tell me to turn up, but I'm the knob on the oven  
I got a knife in my pocket if there's a fork in the road  
I'm the man of steel, but I won't say what I stole  
Bring that coke to the stove, and whip it like a new slave  
Whip it like a new slave"

After she was done everybody in the club who was listening to her was applauding and clapping wildly. Hell, I clapped too and I hate rap.

"That was fun." Naruto said as Trevor ran grabbed his stacks of cash and was dancing happily.

"I think I am gonna enjoy being with you guys. I can tell this is the start of the greatest Fantastic Four since that dammed comment."

As we got into the car and I decided to be the courtesy one and drive everyone back home I agreed.

"Hey Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuto." By the way Trevor drawled her name out, I knew he had a crush on her.

How adorable.

"Yes, T?" She said while she was apparently writing in some orange journal.

"What are you doin'?"

"Just writing the latest chapter for the hetai manga Icha Icha Paradise."

"What? You're the author of that?"

"Well, my father wanted me to take up another legacy besides being able to kill people."

"...Can I marry you?"

The start of an interesting friendship and alliance indeed.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

**_Database:_**

**Character: Franklin Clinton**

Biography: Franklin was born in South Los Santos in the year 1988. His parents consists of a father he's never met before and a mother who at some point in his young life became addicted to crack cocaine. As a child, Franklin often heard stories about how his father would physically abuse his mother on occasion, possibly causing her addiction to crack, and eventually leaving her once she was pregnant with Franklin, easily classifying him as a deadbeat father. His mother's addiction eventually led to her death.

Franklin then began to live with his grandmother and grandfather. This is where Franklin met Tonya Wiggins and JB. Despite being constantly spoil by his grandmother, Franklin had decided to take on the role of a street-hustler. One of his first jobs were selling cigarettes along with his friend JB. The scheme was going quite successful up until Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather gave chase to both him and JB all around south Los Santos. His grandmother and grandfather later passed away at an unknown time. Franklin moved into a house on Forum Drive alongside his aunt Denisethat was given to them by his late grandmother.

Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis,Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins but was expelled due to him being involved in a brawl with his teacher. Around this time he began the life of a gang banger and dope dealer and started committing various crimes such as carjackings and bank robberies, one of which netted him and Lamar two thousand dollars, which was ruined by a dye pack going off on the notes. Franklin's life of petty crime was short lived however and he was eventually arrested in 2008. After he was released from prison he decided to give up his old life in the ghetto.

A few months before the start of his story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he began working for Armenian gangster Simeon Yetarian. Yetarian owns a car dealership which acts as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Yetarian's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the payments Franklin acts in the role of repossession man and repossesses the cars. As a result of this, he is frequently seen driving aroundLos Santos in many seized sports cars, prior to the missionComplications where he and Lamar are both fired.

Age: 25

Appearance: Franklin has been described as fit and fashion conscious. He is a tall dark skinned man with a bulky body shape showing his strength. He has a sturdy and brod shaped face and has dreads for a typical haircut and prominent eyebrows.

Outfit: He is mostly seen wearing a blue and white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans or black pants with white stripes and a pair of brown or dark yellow boots. In the_"Michael, Trevor and Franklin"_ artwork, he is seen wearing a light yellow plaid button-up shirt and stonewashed blue jeans. He also sported the same outfit in "The Trunk" artwork. He is seen in the "Franklin and Chop" artwork wearing a tank-top, khaki shorts along with a bracelet on his right wrist and a black watch on his right wrist. In "Three's Company," he's seen wearing his L.S. sweater, black jeans and Desert Boots.

Personality: Franklin is described as ambitious but perhaps to a fault and very eager to take on new illegal challenges byDan Houser's description. He is also described as a logical way of showing a young man with a lot of hope, with Dan Houser claiming that this would be a nice contrast from Michael. He also is a person that, even though is being mentored by Michael in crime, mentors Michael in life. This helps build up the Father-Son relationship between the two. Franklin is also much more calmer than both Michael, who has a very short temper, and Trevor, who is practically violent and psychotic. Though Lamar drives him crazy at times, Franklin still cares for his best friend as he saves him from the Ballas with the help of Michael and Trevor during the events of Lamar Down. He is also the same toward Michael and Trevor as he is seen helping them out with most of their problems, like when Amanda cheats on Michael and he and the latter chase after the tennis coach during Marriage Counseling and when he helps Trevor and Michael hunt down the remaining O'Neil brothers during Predator. This however, also leads to other people around him to consider him disloyal, most notably hisAunt Denise, enough for Denise to threaten him by calling the police for setting foot in her yard. Despite what Denise says, Franklin does demonstrate loyalty for people that are close to him and for people who change his life, like Lamar, who is Franklin's best friend, and Michael, who helped him become a "three-bit" gangster, or a high-profile criminal so to speak. Despite not knowing them very well, Franklin also gets along with Michael's family, evident when Jimmy befriends him and when Amanda responds kindly whenever Franklin greets her while she is home. He doesn't seem to get along with Stretch very well, but this is mostly due to Stretch trying to pull Franklin into the life that put him in jail in the first place, and also due to Stretch's reckless and unintelligent personality. Franklin seems to suffer from some degree of Depression/Self-Hatred, because when he's high on Marijuana he often comments how empty and alone he feels. He might regret his decision to become a criminal but is in too deep to just stop. He doesn't seem to be able hand pressure too well; he will complain to Lester that he "can't kill both of'em" instead saving them.

Classification: Human

Occupation: Armed robbery, Drug Dealing, Vehicle Repossession

Affiliation: Dreyar Clan

Abilities: Can stop time, Enhanced Strength, Excellent Driver

Weaknesses: Less skilled in flying and shooting

Weapons: Pump Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Jaguar Pistol

Vehicles: White Buffalo, Green Bagger

Quotes: "Look homie, I don't mind dying, you feel me? But I just wanna die with something that matters."

**Character: Michael De Santa**

Biography: Michael was born in the mid-to-late 1960s, possibly in theMidwest, which would explain why he spent some of his earlier criminal career in North Yankton. As a child, he didn't have the advantages his children have and grew up in the poor environment of a trailer park with his parents, where his father drank alcohol and physically abused him. Michael's father soon abandon him and his mother. He was told an exaggerated amount of stories of why his father left, all of which include but aren't limited to, him skipping town, being hit by an oncoming train or even joining the navy. During his time in high school, Michael was an acclaimed quarterback for an all-state football team. Michael would often put on a well placed performance during games and also had his face in the local newspaper occasionally. However, due to his temperament issues and the constant stream of injures, he was ultimately forced to quit.

As a young adult, Michael eventually became a criminal. He did his first robbery in the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988, where he was able to steal $10,000 from a lesser known franchise. In the same year however, he was arrested twice for unknown reasons. While in prison, Michael was able to master many skills, sometimes through bizarre events, such as learning how to do tattoos by tattooing his name on his cellmate's buttocks. Despite his failures and shortcomings, Michael perfected his criminal skills to the point where he was one of the FIB's Most Wanted Criminals in America.

In 1993, Michael met Trevor Philips while escorting cargo. The deal went somewhat abominably but Michael was able to notice that they work well together: the latter and his friend, Lester Crest would plan out details for multi-layered jobs while Trevor would help execute them. After some brief convincing words, he and Trevor created an uneasy partnership with each other. Trevor soon established a chagrined friendship with Michael as well. They were both somewhat successful at their profession, but Michael claims that they were always impecunious and constantly on the run from the law; Trevor's rage issues would cause him to murder someone in broad daylight and Michael's circumspection and foresight would cause him and Trevor to skip town after completing a job.

Michael met his future wife Amanda at a strip joint in the same year - she was a stripper at the time. Using his criminal proceeds, Michael was even able to buy Amanda some breast implants, which would help with her stripping as well as her days as a hooker. This led to Michael creating his own prostitution racket. After Michael and Amanda fell in love and lust, Amanda became pregnant with their two children Jimmy and Tracey while living in a trailer park in the Midwest. A few months later, they were married. Michael, began to see that he had a lot more to lose if he was ever killed or imprisoned and started to keep to himself over time as a criminal - much to Trevor's annoyance. A few years later, Michael and Trevor began working with Brad Snider. Michael and Brad would never show any empathy for each other and would often express distaste or distrust when working together.

At some point in 2004, Michael met FIB agent Dave Norton. Michael struck a deal with Norton to give Trevor up to the FIB and fake his death in the process, in exchange for a cut of his accumulated millions and letting Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton - a move that would make Norton's career as the agent who took down the "Most Wanted Man in America". The staged robbery, however, turned out to be a disaster; after Trevor murdered a guard, he, Michael and Brad were ambushed by over a dozen police officers ready to arrest or kill them. During the getaway, their driver was killed by pursuing police; Michael took the wheel and drove the crew to the ambush spot he and Norton had agreed on, where he claimed there was an escape chopper waiting.

However, things yet again deviated from their plan when Brad was accidentally shot by Norton (later succumbing to his wounds) after he walked in front of Trevor. Michael took the second bullet as planned - although the lack of a visible wound or blood loss implies that Dave intentionally missed him, or he was wearing a bullet proof vest and acted as if he believed the wound was fatal, imploring Trevor to leave him behind. Enraged beyond sense, Trevor proceeded to massacre numerous police officers before barely escaping the ambush (to Michael's chagrin) with his life.

After the incident, Michael Townley was pronounced dead. True to his word, Dave arranged for Michael to receive a comfortable stipend and a relocation to a large Los Santos mansion in Rockford Hills, where he and his family lived under the surname "De Santa" (a longtime alias of Michael's); thus, Michael received an off-the-books way to safely retire from his former criminal life and spend time with his wife and kids in exchange for a monthly five-figure "hush money" payment to Norton in exchange for his silence.

Age: 45

Appearance: Michael is a Caucasian male in his mid-40s, with grayish black hair and light green eyes. In official artwork, he is shown to have blue eyes. His default appearance is a cleft chin with a Lexington hairstyle and a short stubble around his face. Michael's physique is thicker and more heavily built than the likes of Trevor and Franklin, having burly and veiny arms and legs. This most certainly comes from his time as a quarterback and his stint in prison. Although Michael isn't obese or out of shape, many people around him will occasionally make fun of his rather large midsection, such as Jimmy and Trevor or at many times, even himself. Michael's movement is also much more slower than Franklin and Trevor's, as he's much older and on top of the fact that his ten year retirement from crime has forced him to not be as physically active as the other two.

Outfit: Michael's initial wardrobe sets him with gray two-piece suit without tie and casual attires like beach shorts with sandals or polo shirts. His gray suit is his default outfit used in most of his artworks and concept arts. He shows approval as he's trying out outfits at Ponsonby's, opposite to the clear disdain of buying items from Suburban or Binco.

Personality: Michael is a very complex person, even confused by his "good and evil" personality. He has a darker and violent side to him. He has an exceptionally short temper, which fills him with rage and causes him to not think at times. One example would be where he caught Amanda having an affair with her tennis coach. He chases the coach to a mansion and pulls it off a hillside thinking it was the coaches', (however, nearly everyone around Michael (except Franklin), including the tennis coach himself, knew that the mansion was too expensive for him to afford on his salary). Another example would be Michael smashing Jimmy's flat screen television after the latter rudely told him to leave his room.

Michael is highly egotistical; he'll often complain about his own well being and safety, rather than his team mates, before doing a dangerous and life threatening mission as well as doing the same when someone doesn't support him, his decisions and/or criticizes him. One example would be the arguments that he has with Amanda, as she'll often criticize him for his rude and conceited behavior, to which Michael will arrogantly bring up the fact that he was the one who made their lives a lot more wealthy with the decisions he made. Another example would be how he criticizes Trevor for calling Franklin to help him out with murdering the O'Neal brothers, Trevor himself stated that Michael only thought about himself instead of the trouble.

He is also very sarcastic, as he constantly made snarky remarks about Trevor's meth lab. After the two men pick a quarrel with each other, Michael angrily contends that sarcasm is the one thing he can use, as he doesn't have many things left in this world. Furthermore, Michael easily makes bad judgement calls, such as him expecting almost everyone he works for to pay him or his friends, like Devin Weston or Martin Madrazo, only to be betrayed or screwed over in the end. He also has a large willingness to make large moral compromises, one example for each of the two being his deal with the FIB. The latter demonstrates much hypocrisy, as he'll often criticize Trevor for his ability to kill and thieve at his own pleasure without remorse, even though he does exactly the same thing.

Another trait that plagues the latter's personality is his ability to be dishonest or vaguely admit the truth with much ease; whenever Trevor brings up a subject involving Brad, Michael will often change the topic and once Trevor immediately realizes that Brad is dead, Michael continued to make lies about his grave being empty instead of it actually containing the former's corpse. He is also massively dishonest with himself on occasion, the biggest lie would be that he constantly tells himself that giving up everything and everyone he knew in his previous life so that he can join the witness protection program was worth it.

Despite all of the negatives, Michael does possess a good side to his personality. Such as him being a very considerate individual, as he paid Franklin for doing what he was forced to do and drive through the front of his boss' business, even though the latter broke into Michael's mansion. Despite all the problems he has in his family, he dearly loves them but is frequently angered with Tracey's social life, Jimmy being jobless, lazy and a video game addict and Amanda spending most of his money and cheating on him. However, after reuniting with his family, Michael's family issues slowly started to dissolve.

It should also be noted that it's very clear that Michael cares for his friends more than he shows. If you choose to kill Trevor in the end Michael will stop hanging out with Franklin because he is devastated by Trevor's death. If you choose to kill Michael, his extremely aggressive behavior towards Franklin shows that he loved him as a friend and can't believe Franklin didn't feel the same.

Michael, being the opposite of Trevor, is thorough and rational when it comes to crime. This makes the others leave him to the planning and leading of robberies and missions, as he is usually the one to come up with a plan to a heist, alongside Lester. He also shows consideration for people caught up in robberies, an example is that, if you choose to impose as guards for the Union Depository heist, he'll give the guard he blackmailed a bar of gold for helping them get past security.

Michael will also always put his family's safety above anything else, going as far as to make a moral compromise with the FIB to ensure his family was not in danger. When Trevor first came back to find Michael in his house, Michael immediately put himself in front of Jimmy, not knowing what Trevor was going to do. WhenDevin Weston sent Merry Weather to Michael's house to kill his family, Michael instantly abandoned his movie premiere to engage the hostile forces, rescue his family and subsequently move them to a new location. Michael's care about his family is finally reciprocated by Amanda towards the end of the game, at which time she makes him promise not to get killed.

Towards the end of the game, Michael has started to accept his borderline-sociopath personality, with him stating in the final cutscene of the Deathwish ending that he still hates himself, but at least he knows the words for it. Michael has also started to work on his anger issues when his family came back. This can be shown when hanging out with friends, Michael will have appeared to have become more calm and passive when insulted by Trevor. One example is where Trevor calls Michael "fake and plastic," like Los Santos, to which Michael agrees to, albeit while commenting sarcastically about Trevor's "normal" behavior. Michael will also begin to show a large amount of regret due to the decisions he's made. This is evident when he hangs out with Franklin; he expressed great distaste for his decision to join the witness protection program, seeing as the decision itself was hollow and only created more problems as well as causing much more hatred for not only for himself but the people around him as well.

Classification: Human,

Occupation: Armed Robbery (Retired), Film Producer

Affiliation: Dreyar Clan

Abilities: Expert Marksman, Master Strategist, Camouflage generation

Weaknesses: He lies a lot, His family relationships

Weapons: AK-47, AK-96

Vehicles: Black Tailgater, Red Premier (rental), Blue Asea (rental), Scorcher

Quotes: "I pay you to listen to my problems. I'm rich. I'm miserable. Half the time, my kids can't stand me. The other half, my wife is cheating on me. I kill people without remorse, Doc. Hell, I'm pretty average for this town, really."

**Character: Trevor Phillips:**

Biography: What is known of Trevor's background comes from Trevor's own words.

Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. In a conversation with Franklin while hanging out, he claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself". Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick). His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. When he was a child, his father abandoned him in a shopping mall. He later burned down the mall in retaliation. Trevor has had some formal education, as he mentions during police chases that he took a night class in criminal law. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the military to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior of completing his training, he was discharged due to his mental instability.

After being discharged, Trevor committed petty crimes with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not **"**know enough to check references**"**. While waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident Michael and Trevor became close friends.

His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks, however the clerk turned out to be someone who knew Trevor, resulting in a positive ID, which landed him a sentence of six months in prison, of which he served four. Over time, Trevor and Michael's friendship continued to grow, although Michael's developing relationship with a stripper, Amanda, created some friction between them, due to Amanda's outspoken dislike of Trevor. In spite of this, Trevor developed surprisingly friendly relationships with the couple's children, who consider him their uncle, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor.

Trevor and Michael's partnership remained fruitful, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside an accomplice of theirs, Brad Snider, in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until the trio entered the rural town of Ludendorff. Unfortunately, Michael did not cross the tracks in time, and their escape car was hit by a train and was wrecked. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking towards their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at the trio, killing Brad and injuring Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a wounded Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape.

As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believed the other one to be dead. Trevor managed to evade the police for several years and make a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he founded a small criminal business with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski - a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert - a juggalo, and Chef - a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, which specializes in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was strained, as Trevor would occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation.

Age: 44

Appearance: He also has several cuts on his face along with several tattoos including one along his neck featuring a dotted line and the words "CUT HERE," and a memorial tattoo for Michael on his shoulder, as well as a flying bird behind his ear. Trevor has a visible scar on his abdomen from what looks to be a knife wound. Trevor also has numerous sores or boils over his lower stomach and back, likely from his drug addictions. Also, in some screenshots and during the second _Grand Theft Auto V_ trailer, he is seen wearing a calculator watch on his left wrist. Trevor is average when it comes to weight and build. During the Prologue mission, which took place 9 years before the game's events, Trevor sports a different appearance. He isn't bald (although his hairline has started to retreat and there's a small bald spot on the back of his head), has a mullet covering his entire back of the neck, and sports a mustache. These facial features can be purchased at Barbers around Los Santos, although Trevor will still look bald with the mullet, like all his hair options. He also lacks his "CUT HERE" tato

Outfit: He is frequently seen wearing a plain and dirty white v-neck, ripped up dirty blue jeans or sweat pants and a pair of black boots to match. He is seen in one screenshot with a different outfit on - a jean jacket with a half buttoned up shirt along with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. He seems fond in buying cheap clothing from Binco and the Discount Shop, while he shows total disdain in buying clothes from Ponsonby's.

Personality: Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, sociopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychopathic and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is like this, he is honest about it and will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles. However, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he seems and is still too horrible to be a hero of any kind. He is also quite insecure about being born in Canada, and takes offense to people mocking his accent. Almost all of the Rampages are caused by Trevor flying into rage over being mocked over his Canadian accent. During a mission, Ron asks Trevor about his business dealings in Canada, resulting in Trevor getting defensive and demands for Ron to clarify. Ron hastily corrects himself by asking about Trevor's business dealings in North Yankton "along the Canadian border", defusing a possible violent outburst from Trevor, thus showing his insecurity for being Canadian.

Trevor's mere presence always puts others on edge due to his extremely short temper and unpredictable, impulsive behaviour. Ron, who is one of Trevor's friends and an unlikely one at that, is constantly terrified of him and frequently tries to appease Trevor whenever he can, especially if he is close to getting angry. Michael is also wary of him when they reunite, stepping in front of his son to protect him. Despite Ron's fear and Trevor's psychopathic behaviour, they do seem to show a level of trust to each other as Trevor usually tasks Ron to do a few missions for him such as blowing up the Lost MC fuel tank and helping him drop off cargo via a plane, as well as running Trevor Philips Enterprises in his absence. Wade, another friend, is equally scared of Trevor. Though Trevor torments and punches Wade often, this bullying extends to his cousin, Floyd, as well. In the Merryweather Heist, he gets angry quickly when his score is compromised. In the offshore ending, he gets so angry that he rams his face onto a wooden board and repeatedly smashes his face on it.

Out the three protagonists, Trevor can be said to be a true sociopath if not a borderline psychopath, as he easily kills with no remorse, has the typical parental issues (abandoned by his father and sensitive about his mother), is a pyromaniac and frequently abducts people and takes them to the Altruist Cultwhich he calls his "friends in the mountains". The cult in question is implied to be made up of cannibalistic killers which Trevor is aware of. When Trevor kills Johnny, he demands that Johnny get up to face him, apparently unaware that he killed him. It is extremely unlikely that he cared though due to his plans to get rid of The Lost and how enraged he was with Johnny. Nevertheless Trevor quickly moves on and makes a joke out of the blood and brain tissue on his shoe. In conflict with this behaviour however, is his protectiveness of Michael's family and his apparent grief when he thought Michael was dead, which shows a level of emotion not common in most sociopaths as they usually have little to no positive emotions for other people. In addition to this he refused to leave Michael in the prologue, while he was on the ground after being shot. Trevor seems to only care about the people very close to him and he can be truly loyal to them, which specifically includes his mother, Patricia Madrazo, Maude, Michael, and later on even Franklin. Brad's death affected him harshly, leaving him to blame Michael for what happened nine years ago back in North Yankton.

In contrast with his heavily sociopathic behaviour, he has shown many times how needy he is for love and care. He tells Michael repeatedly how much he mourned him, to the point that he got a tattoo with his name on it. As he was being confronted by Floyd and Debra, he told them how much he wanted to be with them. His relationship with Patricia was also a display of true love and, in his words, he enjoyed a lot the time spent with her.

Despite his weak relationship with Amanda and having a strained friendship with Michael, Trevor surprisingly cares for Jimmy and Tracey, viewing them as surrogate niece and nephew. Evidence of his caring is chasingLazlow Jones when he does a sexual pose against Tracey as she performs a stripper-like dance and forcing him to take off his pants and dance in his underwear. Also, he will not allow Jimmy to drink alcohol when hanging out with him.

Trevor also seems to sometimes dwell on respect. When Wade calls Ashley a bitch, Trevor tells him it's not funny and asks him if he has a mother (probably due to his sensitivity about his own mother). He also often tells some of his friends to show some respect to himself, and also sometimes even others. When Wade is covered in what seems like waste, Wade's cousin suggests to call the heist off, but Trevor responds by telling him to respect Wade for what he went through and so he should carry on with the heist.

Trevor uses threats of sexual violence in order to show his dominance over other men, as well as enjoying making them uncomfortable. Many of his sarcastic remarks have been misinterpreted as sincere statements by players. He seems to take it a step further with Floyd, as there are many things that suggest a sexual relationship. Notably, if the player switches to Trevor during his stay at Floyd's condo, sometimes Trevor can be seen looking over Floyd as he lays in the fetal position wearing women's clothing, uttering an apology to Debra while sobbing. However this could just be Trevor showing his dominance by humiliating Floyd. Also, if the player chooses to catch Ralph Ostrowski, Trevor implies that he sexually abused men while in prison. It should be noted that this behaviour is only present when in the presence of weak people such as Ron, Wade, Floyd, and a meth addicted Johnny Klebtiz.

Trevor has showed a lot of hints that he feels sexual attraction towards men too, besides his normal sexual dominant behavior towards weaker men. He showed certain interests in the _stag do running man_random encounter. In the mission I Fought The Law, Trevor touches the private parts of one of the guys as he's dressed as a police man. During a drink outing with Franklin, he admits he already have done fellatio on men (_I'd rather suck a dick than smoke weed... and trust me, I've done both!_). In another conversation during an outing with Michael and Franklin at the same, time, he admits he's bisexual after Clinton asked him whether he's gay or not.

Classification: Human

Occupation: Armed robbery, Gun running, Drug dealing

Affiliation: Dreyar Clan

Abilities: Rage Form, Unpredictability, Skilled Pilot

Weaknesses: His mental instability

Weapons: Sticky Bombs, Stun Gun, several firearms

Vehicles: Red Bodhi, Blazer, Red Faggio, Frogger

Quotes: "Pants down, dick out!".

**Update: Naruto Uzumaki:**

Vehicles: Orange Ninja Motorcycle

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

**Daily Rag Newspaper:**

"_One of the famous hillside stilt houses of Vinewood came crashing down to earth yesterday in an incident that has police claiming foul play. The house, which is registered to a Mexican holding company, fell down the hillside. Some eyewitness reports claim they felt some kind of local earthquake, while others said they saw two men trying to pull the house down. Insurance investigators have been at the site since this morning trying to figure out what happened. One told us "we will figure out what happened". Stilt houses, mostly built in the late 1950s and 1960s have been popular stops on Los Santos architecture tours, and this home, designed and built by legendary émigré architect Tueton for his Finnish movie star mistress, was considered a particularly fine specimen. Rebuilding costs are estimated at between one and three million dollars._"

**Lifeinvader Posts:**

Kyle Chavis - "_Listen bud, sorry again. Not cool. Again, goes without saying that I'll comp the session. No hard feelings I hope._"

Amanda De Santa - "_Don't blame Kyle. I thought we had an understanding? It can't be one rule for you and another for me. What about those three charges to Honkers last month? You think I don't look at the bank statements? Anyway, let's move on... you know, for the kids and all that._"

**Bleeter Posts:**

rockford_privatetennis - "_I've had it with jealous husbands. Maybe if you took your mid life crisis out on the gym instead of me, bud, your wife might actually want to sleep with you._"

VinewoodLionel67 - "_What the hell is wrong with people today? A couple of guys just literally pulled an entire house off its stilts in the Hills!_"

* * *

**Lifeinvader Posts**

Jimmy De Santa - "_So seriously is the new TV situation? Because this needs to get rectified like asap._"Tracey De Santa - "_I hate you. How could you embarrass me like that? Why do you have to be such a fucking caveman? A couple of the guys on that yacht were legitimate industry people. Are you trying to ruin the rest of my life? Do anything like that again and i really will get into porn just to punish you._"

Jimmy De Santa - "_Good hanging out today at Vespucci Beach, pop. I think. Although i'm kind of weirded out by it. And i have these scary pains in my thighs. Let's just do something inside next time where my glandular issues and your anger issues won't get us in trouble?_"

**Bleeter Posts**

tummytodd_92 - "_wtf 2 lunatics on seasharks shootin at each other in the vespucci canals and cant get my phone out in time to take a pic!_"

footlong_freddie - "_Talk about buzzkill. Crazy dude crashed the yacht like some fucking pirate and made off with his daughter on our Seashark! Just getting her warmed up too._"

* * *

**Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper**

"_Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta descended in to a violent shootout, leaving several gang members dead and police confused as to what has caused these recent upserge in extreme gang crime. The dead mostly seemed to be affiliated with the notorious Ballas gang. If this was an internecine struggle between different "sets" within the gang, or part of the Balllas eternal struggle with The Families, or a falling out with another of the city's many street gangs, is at this point unclear. The LSPD called for additional funding to look into the program and potentially restart some of their long since discredited anti-gang programs. Vinewood has applied for the movie rights to yesterday's events._"

**Lifeinvader Post**_**s**_

Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "_Whats this about you saying i set you up? Keep runnin your mouth like that you gonna take a fall._"

Lamar Davis - "_Me, you and Stretch back in business! CGF makin it count baby!_

"Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "_That shit at the warehouse today that's what happens when you try to be something you're not. Don't try to run before you can walk especially in shoes that you aint big enough to fill yet._"

**Bleeter Posts**

recyclehugo17 - "_omfg insane shootout at the warehouse in rogers junkyard guy here says its ballas and families shit again sum wars never end._"

* * *

**Weazel News Newspaper**

"_Viewers were horrified yesterday to witness the worst act of corporate espionage in American history. Jay Norris, the controversial, outspoken champion of openness and data mining had his data mined all over the stage when his head was blown off while giving a keynote speech at a shareholder meeting at the Vinewood Bowl, in Vinewood Los Santos. Mr. Norris, CEO and founder of social networking site Lifeinvader had made many enemies in his rise to the top, but nobody thought he was a likely assassination target. He had recently been championing the rights of companies to share and use data as they saw fit more freely. He had also helped block proposed legislation to regulate the use of sourced labor, arguing that is "un-American of us to tell foreigners how many hours a mature 12 years old should work, or what their minimum wage should be. In some countries you can live very well on 35 cents a day." He was demonstrating the company's much hyped Lifeinvader "docking" smart phone when his head was blown off, killing him instantly."_

**Lifeinvader Posts**

Lester Crest - "_Wow, you really made yourself hard to find with the whole family on here."_

Lester Crest - "_Ok, I'd say you've atoned for that decade of poor friendship. How ironic we're both on Lifeinvader? To soon?"_

Hayden Dubose -_ "I was driving through Vinewood earlier and saw a guy dressed like a moronic teenager who looked the spit of you! I must be going crazy!"_

**Bleeter Posts**

wibblyhymen - _"RIP Jay Norris. This is a tragic day for social media. I am having a minute of silence om my Lifeinvader page and posting on Bleeter instead."_

baconandexactly - _"PLZ tell me Bleeter isn't responsible for Jay Norris' death. I can't take it. Don't make me choose."_

LesterC - _"I hear Jay Norris's funeral will be free, restricted access, minimal design, with guest-targeted advertising."_

* * *

**Bleeter Posts**

LostMotorcycleClub - "_rumors goin round that johnny klebitz been killed somewhere out in san andreascurse of the liberty city chapter lives on_"

fukudad3 - "_my buddy mick tells me some crazy fuckers r waging war on the Lost at the alamo seakilled more bikers than lung cancer_"

* * *

**Newspaper**

"_Sandy Shores has been torn apart by violence once again after rival drug gangs clashed in a shootout at theAce Liquor store, which is rumored to be a front for a drug manufacturing operation. If i had a dollar for every meth lab they'd found in Sandy Shores over the last decade, i'd probably be able to afford one of those fancy fiberglass roofs for my trailer by now. Remember the good old days in Blaine County before methamphetamine when people would let off steam by drinking themselves unconscious every night?_"

**Bleeter**

lspapacarlos - "_chinagadazo los varios aztecas got mad casulties at the alamo sea that shit gotta get put right_"

right4eva - "_U read about that meth lab in sandy shores? Those redneck druggies can keep killin each other far as im concerned cancel out some of them babies they keep havin. Right?_"

* * *

**Serona Becon Newspaper:**

"_The Blaine County Sherriff's office told reporters it was swamped and unable to cope following the recent outbreak of drug-related violence in the Senora Desert region and across Blaine County. Another violent incident yesterday saw a massive shootout between drug factions at Sandy Shores Airfield that left many dead and police confused. Police Spokesman Elmore Thickett told reporters "these violent incidents are becoming all too common in Blaine County. Sure, we've always had problems - this is a porr county - but the past few months have seen things get completely out of control. We don't know how to cope and are requesting help from the state. So far, they seen more interested in posing in movies than stopping folk up here from getting shot but that ain't nothing new." Experts are blaming the violence on a multi-sided turf war with participants trying to gain control of the cocaine trade from Mexico into Los Santos, as well as the methamphetamine trade most of which is manufactured locally before being sold overseas and across the country. As many as five major gangs may be involved in the trade. Some are seen as particularly deranged. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Devin Westonl, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services. Reports link several incidents to a particular local drug dealer police are desperately trying to identify. Police are appealing for calm, within reason. "We want people to panic but only in so far as it is useful" they told us._"

**Lifeinvader:**

Ron Jakowski - "_Sorry about your statue. You were incredible today Trevor. I wish i was a trained airforce pilot like you!_"

Ron Jakowski - "_Our own airstrip! Trevor Philips Industries! We're going places!_"

**Bleeter:**

kevtrimbalt22 - "_Did u hear about those planes stolen from Grapeseed airport? How the fuck does somebody steal a plane when i can't even get a lighter through security?_"

sandysuresteve - "_big shootout and explosions at the grapeseed airport these meth wars are out of control._"

* * *

**Serona Becon News:**

"_A trailer park on the Southwest of the Alamo Sea has been destroyed in a series of explosions that could be heard as far away as Paleto Bay. 'Stab City', as it was unironically known, was a known biker gang stronghold and it is assumed that this was yet another revenge attack by rival drug gangs in the ever worsening drug wars that have been plaguing our region. When will this violence end? Can there be many more bikers left to kill at this point? Or will they just keep popping back up like weeds as we have seen so many times before?_"

**Bleeter:**

steelhorsefan77 - "_What's going on with the Lost bikers? I heard they got taken down AGAIN out at theAlamo Sea. They never been the same since that Billy Grey shit._"

PorcupinePete - "_Word on the CB is Stab City got bombed to high hell. That's why you never take the wheels off a trailer._"

* * *

_**Justu:**_

_**Shōton: Kioku Seisō (Erase Release: Cleaning Memories): **_This technique exclusively for Erase Release's users, allows that the memories of this jutsu victim are erased. To confirm that the technique was well executed, the victim's eyes lit up like two headlights and "ascend" in the same way that the victim's head will begin to expel gradually it's memories. This technique doesn't cause physical damage, so that the head and the victim's eyes return to normal after the sealing of the jutsu.

_**Kasai (Tails of the Phoenix): **_Utilizing the element of fire, Kasai builds up a large amount of fire chakra within the body, before releasing it from his hands, mouth and feet. Taking the streams of fire, he can manipulate them into "tails", which he can use to knock over buildings, destroy things, or even fire with, by loosing the "tail" at the opponent. The flames are shown to be extremely resilient, as destroying several buildings and pillars proved to be incapable of putting them out.

_**Atton: Hōkai (Pressure Release: Collapse):**_ This technique can be very devastating. It makes the opponent feel very heavy and fall, due to the air pressure. Standing up turns very difficult. The floor starts cracking and suddenly the floor collapses on itself and can fall. The user can focus this technique on the opponent, instantly crushing its bones.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**(1)** _I hate people who cheat. And I hate people who think it's okay to cheat because your spouse is cheating.

_**(2)**_ i know i am not the only person who noticed that right? naruto;s eyes look like the fucking cross when it happens! in cannon his blue eyes and blond hair, i wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the manga, people start calling him jesus

_**(3)**_ I will never write a lemon in first person. because 1, i'm still a virgin so i can't relate to that stuff that well to write it like that and 2, it's super awkward. this isn't fucking 50 shades of gray

* * *

**This Universes current statistics:**

**Each one counts as a number out of 100 for a total of 900.**

1) Weaponry- How well the character can handle various weapons. Includes but isn't limited to guns, swords, and crossbows. The larger this stat is the more ammo the user can equip, faster reload time and weapon switching and general weapon knowledge.

2) Driving- How well the user is able to pilot transportation vehicles. Flying planes and stirring boats also counts in this category. The larger this stat the more easier the user can maneuver them as well as engineer them.

3) Respect - How much popular a character is. The higher this stat the less likely the user is able to get in trouble and also receive favors from various people.

4) Physical body - How strong, fast, and durable the character is. The higher this stat allows them to preform in tasks that require this better as well as hand to hand combat.

5) Hand to Hand Combat - How well the user is in regular combat. The higher the stat, the more you should consider equipping yourself with an armor.

6) Intelligence - How smart the character is. Takes into account all types of necessary knowledge that is required to survive.

7) Special Abilities- If the character is a Totem or has anything special about them. The higher this stat is the easier and longer and more effective their abilities are.

8) Style - Takes into account the characters appearance, and personality. Not to be confused with respect. The higher this is well the overall character preform is better.

9) Money - Self exploratory. The higher this stat the more privileges the character gets (movies, golf, polo, ect) the respect stat will also be easier to increase with this stat.

* * *

_**here we go! you can basically consider naruto god on earth at this point in time. once again thank you narutofanonwiki and gtawiki for the information and inspiration. now how about this; a chapter that focuses on GTA canon for a change and 0k words! this was fun to write even though many would probably say it's a waste of time. but hell, isn't writing fanfiction a waste of time anyway? this needed to be done to set up the plot but don't worry as cannon will be terribly altered after this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: VII: shinobi showdown**

* * *

_**z: and now ladies and gentlemen, we bring you another chapter of Road to ninja!**_

_**ookyami: lol more personalities!**_

_**z: shut up and lets get these random facts on the road**_

_**ookyami: i don't indulge in that madness**_

_**hugo: but i do! hello readers and here is another edition of corner news! random facts, weather, news, books, movies, video games, and pretty much everything else!**_

_**z: yeah! now we're talking**_

_**hugo: can we just take a minute to glorify the awesomeness that is attack on titian?**_

_**ookyami: it is a good manga.**_

_**hugo: top lal, i was referring to the anime**_

_**z: yeah somebody here has great taste**_

_**hugo: why thank you kind gentleman, it is only the best for the best**_

_**z: if you haven't watched it, do yourself a favor and watch it NOW**_

_**hugo: and now it's time for some random news. apparently george zimmerman wants to become a lawyer?**_

_**z: HA as if that would happen**_

_**hugo: he seems dead serious about it**_

_**ookyami: doesn't he have like a 2 million debt?**_

_**hugo: which makes it even more hilarious**_

_**z: *shakes head***_

_**alphamightyena: whats with the ruckus going on in here?**_

_**hugo: we're having corner news time and you're just in time for random facts!**_

_**alphamightyena: yay?**_

_**hugo: President Kennedy was the fastest random speaker in the world with upwards of 350 words per minute. Giraffes and rats can last longer without water than camels. Common Cobra venom is not on the list of top 10 venoms yet it is still 40 times more toxic than cyanide. In Japan, watermelons are squared. It's easier to stack them that way.**_

_**alphamigtyeha: i am going back to bed**_

_**hugo: and now it is time for our daily fanfiction recommendation!**_

_**ookyami: oh this should be **_**_interesting_**

_**hugo: do you like twilight? do you like bella? well try to read lost and found by xPaige Turnerx**_

_**ookyami: you seem to enjoy this quite a bit**_

_**hugo: my mouth is dry now**_

_**z: well i guess i am the only one left so enjoy the new episode folks!**_

* * *

_"Everyone wants to be the sun, and brighten up your life. Bud I'd rather be the moon that shines on you in your darkest hours."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

_**Naruto:**_

* * *

_**Chapter VII:**_

_**Shinobi Showdown**_

* * *

_**One Republic - If I lose Myself**_

_**Escape the Fate - This War is Ours**_

_**Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World**_

* * *

As I was running around the trees one day I sensed five unfamiliar figures that approached me.

"What the fuck do you weirdos want?" I asked getting ready to fight.

"Calm down. We do not wish to fight. We noticed that you killed our master Orochimaru, and thus you are now our masters."

I looked at them for a moment. "Hmm...So I now have command over the shinobi of Otogakure hmm...This is most excellent. There will still be an invasion of Kohona just not the way your snake master was planning. I will give you details but for now go back to Oto and gather your strongest and have them prepare for battle. We will strike when the moment is perfect."

They all nodded and left. Sasuke who was watching smiled. "More army?"

I nodded. "You could say that. So any news on how the invasion is going?" He asked me.

"Yes, with the chunin exams, all of the strongest shinobi are in one place, which means it will be easy to take them down and with my stealth, I can infiltrate the other villages and shinobi and suck them dry of all of their rescorces. There are also three friends that I want you to meet. Meet me in like five days from now.."

Sasuke smiled and rode off. "Commander Naruto! I await your orders!"

I smiled as I transpired back to my thoughts.

No person is an island. The sheer enormity of the human race guarantees any absence of isolation, of apartness, of solitary confinement. Indeed, one can even wonder how one gets moments when they're alone in such a vast, intricate place such as this—and yet it happens, daily, with every breath drawn and released, every springing hope and dismal disappointment, every burning question and every cold answer. If it's true that no man or woman was meant to be in a state of singularity, why are people the world over suffering from this exact ailment? Why, if we were meant to have good company, are we always in demand for it? It would be like draining the world of water, or air, or reason.

Organized religion will tell you that there exists a benevolent god that despises loneliness, and that this divine creator specifically geared human minds for togetherness. It is not good for man (or woman) to be alone, says the god, and so in their everlasting wisdom and consideration, creates or introduces like companions for the man (or woman), so that this grave wrong can be abolished. And yet seclusion, segregation, and separation exist still—not only merely living, but flourishing like a plague, an outbreak of emptiness, where man and woman both find themselves humble little islands staring out at the empty horizon, aching inside and out to justify their existence and share their time. But there are only waves and the sky, and their own scattered mind slowly going to waste.

What sort of benevolent god would do such a thing? Only a heartless madman would create something and give it a need, dangling it before them like string, only to jerk it away at the last moment, laughing at the comedy of it all. To humiliate such helpless beings must surely be the greatest jest of all—otherwise it would not even be done! Couldn't a divine being emintervene/em and see to it that those who hurt, those who need, are all satisfied? Couldn't some herald be sent at least, to ease troubles but for a moment, instead of leaving people so trapped and confounded, so infuriated and disillusioned, so very atheistic in their life?

A loving god would do everything in their power to express this love. A twisted god would continue to taunt its creations. It is clear, from any observer's point of view, which god rules the world at present, and which is only a myth. Nietzsche was right to say that god, or the love of God, was dead, and humanity had to now find meaning in religion's ashes. As a species, people could no longer depend on a deity so invisible, so inaudible, so inactive to do all their work. To believe in a loving god was folly; one had to look to others, to their brothers and sisters out there, for love and meaning, but even then, there is not one single soul that honestly cares for anything outside its own world.(1)

Now just multiply that by every god that exists in every religion as they watch their creations suffer, sitting there on the highest point in Olympia. Expecting us to pray to them and gather us offerings, but if our sins are too great or if we forget we will end up in hell anyway.

Fuck them.

I may be a few years late but that is okay. For I will be the one to completely defy fate.

Datara says that is what I am destined to do, and I will not let him down.

I sigh as I shift into my female form. I decided on picking something random to wear today. Of course it was orange. Orange is my favorite color. My frivolous soul and the love for my family is what keeps me sane an ongoing these days. Sometimes I think that maybe I am insane, but that just might be the servants of the devils trying to make me cower.

No. I have a destiny and I will follow it.

But one thing has been puzzling me.

These three odd people that just waltzed in my life. Franklin, Michael, and Trevor.

I didn't want to make new friends. I was content with the ones that I already have. My father and Sasuke. But these people seemed to follow me as if I was some perch that was going to give them everything they wanted.

But I am a God right? So it's only fair I suppose.

But the question is, would they be willing to fight for me until the very end?

I am not too sure about that, but I guess we'll see.

"Hey Sasuke." I call to my best friend who nodded. It had already been five days? Wow, time sure is flying these days. I am super glad my lifespan dwells compared to these pathetic humans.

"Hiya Naruto. So are those three guys coming along or what? Time is wasting for every second that we stand here and they are not on time."

"Patience, my friend. They will come soon enough." I say.

"So tell me Naruto." Sasuke asked me since we were waiting for my friends to show up." What is stopping you from destroying and taking over the world at the very moment. You and I both know you are capable of doing it."

"Because Sasuke, I never want anyone to truly know how strong I am. For if they did they can only take the appropriate measures to stop me. I want to keep them guessing by using the help of my army. They won't believe that I by myself can take down five nations all at once but if I had help from some partners then it might seem believable to them."

"Oh okay, I understand where you are going with this. So you basically have the whole plan figured out then?"

"Yup." I say. "While they might not be the strongest or smartest, these three people will prove to be valuable assets."

"They seem like nothing but common street thugs."

I did a small laugh. "Don't judge a butterfly before it comes out of it's cocoon Sasuke."

He nodded as he looked up to me. "I sense three unknown signatures, is that them?"

"Yeah, lets greet our party."

"Hey Naruto." Trevor greeted me. All polite and stuff. It made me feel kinda warm inside.

"Hello Trevor. And hello to you too Michael and Franklin." The both of them greeted me in their respective ways. Michael shook my hand and Franklin gave me a fist bump. They must be trying extra careful since I was once again a female.

"So you all must be Naruto's friends huh?" Sasuke said studying them. "He talks a lot about you. I hope you all will live up to our reputation."

"Thats the spirit Sasuke, make em prove their worth to ya!" I said throwing my fist in the air. Sasuke was a bit cruel but I understand him. I mean, who wants weaklings on their team?

"So now lets get down to business. You all know why we're here. As much as I love you guys, we are here because I have a few personal goals to obtain. We all want to destroy one man and in order to do that we need to first show him that we are not to be fucked with. We will steal his greatest weapon and under the disguise of random hoodlums, declare war on Rien."

"What the hell mang? First the Five Elemental Nations, then Fiore, but NOW you want to declare war on Rien?" Franklin asked.

"Like I said when we last met, I am going to bring about peace to the world. Even if I have to resort to using force. If you're not for me you are against me, Franklin." I unleashed a bit of my chakra in the form of killer intent to prove my point.

"I understand just wow though, mang. How are we supposed to do this?"

"Simple, we gain control of their biggest weapon like I previously said."

"Which is what?" Michael asked. "You seem to have all the answers for everything."

"It's called the tower of Quinn." Sasuke replied.

"Tower of Quinn? What is that?" Trevor asked.

"The tower of Quinn was one of Merryweathers top secret weapons designed to have the ability to destroy an entire army with just the push of one button. It took fucking forever to build. Hell, Merryweather engaged in the human trafficking business where they would take prisoners and turn them into slaves to build it. Many of those people died or got maimed. It was really sad even if those people were criminals. Don later abandoned the project after she got enough funding to create mechas."

"And what are Mechas?" Franklin asked. "Gigantic robots built for competition and armed conflict. But anyway, it seems like some unknown criminal wants to use this and take over the throne in Rien."

"Figures." I say before thinking. "I have a feeling that the FIB and IAA will be on our asses with all this crime we've been committing."

"Just more problems to add to the list." Michael says before getting an idea. "Maybe we should fuck them over!"

"Took the words out of my mouth." I say. "But for now-"

"We play it cool." Michael finishes for me. "We don't need more shit on our heads then we already have. So lets steal this Machine from Merryweather, visit the Tower of Quinn and then keep an obedient profile so that we don't seem suspicious."

"I must also add that I will be out of town for the Chunin Exams, so don't do anything that might get you killed."

All four of us let out howls of laughter.

"But seriously, you guys basically said that you are with me on bringing the world and possibly the universe down on it's knees?" I asked. "I mean we need to think about what we all need to do. "

"Kohona should be our primary target. We need to let these sons of bitches know that we are not fucking around." Sasuke said.

"But the village and especially the council loooooooooooves yoooooooooou." I jokingly teased.

"Well," Sasuke said, "If there is one thing Kohona prides itself on is it's bloodlines, and how they keep them in check."

"Kohona." I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger. I hate that place with every cell of my being.

"What do you mean about bloodlines Sasuke?" Michael asked.

"Well, bloodlines work differently as they all depend on you having enough dna of the original ancestor who possessed it."

I could now fit together the pieces of the puzzle as he continued to speak.

"The thing is even if you are a descendant of lets say for example, the Uchiha, my family line, unless you have enough genetic information of the ancestor, you're body won't be able to read it at all and give you the bloodline. Mathematically speaking, the bloodline would have died out if the mixing of the blood got past 1/16th. Or in other words four generations. So to keep that form happening..."

"Are you telling me that the village set up arranged marriages within the family?" Michael shouted in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded. "My mother and father were brother and sister. Sick I know, but these are required in order to keep the bloodlines and eventually the clans from dying out."

"But wait, no offense homie, wouldn't that be counter productive? I mean normally children born to that are..."

"Have special needs? But you have to remember, our dna is different. It protects us from that very curse by providing a shield against those traits but even the best plans fail. I mean there is a reason why every Uchiha has gone insane a one point or another, it's not exactly a coincidence."

"Thats fucked up." Franklin said.

"Yeah, sometimes I think Itachi, my older brother did the world a favor by wiping us out. We are more trouble then what we are worth in the long run. The Hyuuga which is another clan with a bloodline similar to ours, would have met the same fate if they didn't establish a branch system which basically translates to a higher class and lower class."

"Do you think we could use you competing in the exams to our advantage?" I ask him.

"No doubt the council will try and do anything to keep their most powerful bloodline as a trophy. I think that is a perfect opportunity." I hear him say and I nod.

"Good." I say. "I was overhearing something, and I believe that Kohona is going to get invaded by another force. We can use this opportunity to our advantage and kill off the council. There are five members and all of them are civilians, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Sasuke nodded. "That seems like the best choice of action. If we are going to declare war on the Five Elemental Nations, we need to stragticly hit every base. May I suggest that we kill off the Hyuuga?"

I think about his for a few minutes as I rub my hand to my chin. "I am fond of that idea. But we also need to weaken Kumo, Suna, Iwoa, and Mizu as well just not Kohona."

"I figured that. But isn't Kohona like the most powerful village or something? If you guys so that won't they catch on?" Michael asked us.

"You may be right, but the first rule is, no nation is truly prepared for war." Sasuke said.

"Then it's all settled then. We will handle the government of our country in order to get on Merryweather's good side. Then we will visit the Tower of Quinn in hopes that we can gain some information to use it in the upcoming war as well as can overthrow it too ." Franklin basically surmised.

"Precisely." I say nodding. "Lets just hope we get to it before this mysterious person does."

"Wait? So where is the tower of Quinn located again?" Franklin asked me.

"It is located in the state of Clannoria." (2)

"The most populist state and a tourist attraction magnet?" Franklin scoffs. "What was Don thinking?"

"Well he did have a good idea. Bring down a state of that much importance to it's knees, everyone would paying attention. Merryweather is known for doing reckless things."

"I completely understand that homie." Franklin laughs.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: One Day Later, Chunnin Exam Studio, Kohona:)**_

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" I greeted the Hyuuga Princess. "How have you been?" She hugged me.

"Not much to be honest. Been training with the Oto nins as well as these eyes. They are ready to help us invade."

I again nodded as I looked at her more closely. She was wearing a brand new outfit. Traditional Hyuuga Clan robes this time. Although Hinata looked like she was ready to kick ass, she also looked sad..

"Whats wrong Hinata? Why are you sad?" I ask her.

"The dammed council. They feared that out bloodline was weakening, so they are ording me to marry..."

I groaned. "Tell me they are not making you marry someone with your clan?"

Hinata slowly looked at me and nodded.

"I don't want to marry Neji, Naruto!

I looked baffled at her. "What? They are making you marry Neji? Isn't that against the rules or something? You guys are from different branches!"

"That doesn't mean shit to them apparently. Neji is evil and has been making vile thoughts. He's even got Kiba to do mean stuff and bully me also. I just wish I can kill this stupid council!"

I try to give her some reassurance. "Hinata, the reason why I am here is for several things. I am going to declare war on the Five Elemental Nations, and in order to do this I am slowly weakening their forces. One by one I will eliminate the strongest threats and then I will conquer everything just like how it's supposed to be."

Hinata looked up at me. "Are you saying that you are gonna-"

"I will first of all, kill every member of the council, they need to go plain and simple. Then I will indeed massacre the Hyuuga clan, including that piece of shit Neji. I will not allow him to force himself on you while I am around. Of course, Rien could always use more slaves, so I will not kill but probably enslave all the other clans. But I will probably cripple that fucking mutt Kiba for life."

Hinata stopped crying. "What about the Invasion of Kohona?"

"Oh that? That is just a distraction. Since Orochimaru is out of the picture, Suna will probably be SOL which will start Kohona to rebel and get a vendetta against them leading to more casualties and harm that we don't have to deal with. While Kohona gets invaded, I will be doing what I came here for. Soon all the viliges, one by one will fall at my feet." I declare proudly. "And eventually the entire world."

"Well look here who has a set goal and mind." Sasuke teased me as I slightly blush. "Shut it dude, now lets hurry up, we're gonna be late." I turn back to Hinata. "You ready?"

"To kick some ass." She giggled as she redefined her pose.

"Thats the spirit!" I tell her.

"Lets go fuck some ninja up!"

At the stadium, shinobi and civilians alike were in an uproar cheering and shouting for these exams. How pathetic.

"Welcome to the first round of the final stage of the chunin exams!" Spoke Genma. "Its been a pleasure to be able to host one with several viliges including Suna joining us."

Everyone applauded. I rolled my eyes. Then again, people will be people I guess.

"Now without further adieu lets get this show on the road!"

Soon matches began to happen, they were entertaining and Shikamaru even showed promise of becoming a Chunin. The guy was lazy but he was a genius in fact. I smiled.

"The next fight will be Dreyar Sasuke and Gaara."

Everyone was deathly silent until a huge aura of feathers began to swarm the arena. As they slowly burned away, Sasuke was there with a bored look on his face.

"Mother wants your blood Sasuke." Gaara said in a sadistic voice.

"I am afraid not today, Gaara." Sasuke said as he pointed his finger towards the arena. Everyone was falling asleep.

"Whats going on? That justu wasn't part of the plan?"

"Your plan to Invade Kohona right? Well you see I am afraid that that plan has taken quite the sharp detour. y master, Naruto killed Orochimaru and have taken over as the ruler of Oto and now we are going to finish what you started, only it won't just be Kohona we're destroying." Sasuke said as he gathered some metal wire and began to use some of his techniques to keep Gaara's sand at bay.

"I will crush you!" Gaara shouted. "Nobody mocks mother! NOBODY!"

Sasuke snorted as he attacked some Shuriken to the metal wire which managed to confuse Gaara to the point of pinning him down.

Sasuke then directed the wires with his fingers in order to form a cage.

He's definetly extremely strong by now. He took down the person who inherited the bloodline from a very powerful kage.

"Stay in my Kagonome, Gaara and be a good boy."

"YOU WILL NOT WIN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME SASUKE! I WILL TURN YOU INTO A BLOB OF BLOOD WITH MY SAND AND LICK IT OFF WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!."

"First step complete." Sasuke told me who nodded.

"Uh oh it looks like some jonin and ANBU have caught on." He said.

"They will be nothing more but flies that wont fly away from us. Deal with them while I take care of the clans and the council please."

Sasuke nodded as he left. I then activated my Bijuugan and decided to make my way to my family.

"What the hell is going on?!" Minato shouted.

"Looks like an Invasion of some sort." His wife, Kushina responded calmly.

"Kohona up to their old tricks." The fifth Kazekage snarled.

"you do realize that Kohona is the village being invaded right?" Minato said as he facepalmed.

"This is not good! According to my senses all of the village and the clans everywhere are being invaded!" Erza said.

"WHAT?" Minato, Menma, Erza, Natsu, and Kushina all yelled.

"Its true, I'm getting scared warnings from my crystal Larcima." Natsu said.

"So what do we do then dad?" Erza said.

"Wake up all of the Jonin and lets find the hellion that started this shit." Minato said as he activated his lightning armor and went to scout the area until he was punched back all of the kage looked at the figure. Who could be this powerful?"

"Hello my family. Nice of you to be here. I am the man who is responsible for the invasions occurring. At this very moment, my machines and my footmen are coming to various places, and the doomsday machines are powered by my shadow clones which will absorb all the chakra from your people leaving them powerless."

"You fiend!" Erza shouted before attacking me but was stopped by Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head to me as he began to form a series of punching and kicking to Erza in which the so called Titania had a hard time keeping up.

"Go deal with the Jonin Sasuke." I tell him. "I want to discuss things with my family on my own."

"SO WHAT? YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!" Minato said taking out some of his kunai. I rolled my eyes at that and laughed pretty hard. "We'll see about that, but before we even start look over there."

My family saw a statue that looked like a beast with ten tails floating above it. There were several figures on the statue. Just then hundreds of chakra chains reputed from it as they attached themselves towards shinobi who were fleeing and began to absorb their chakra making them pass out.

"You're lucky I am not a maniac because I can easily command these statues to suck the entire life force from these people killing them."

They all has expressions on their faces that told me they were worried. "I can't believe we're being bested by a fucking loser of our family!" Natsu shouted.

"Naruto the Otogakure reinforcements have arrived. Also the DOOMSDAY machines have already absorbed the chakra of 400 shinobi ." I nodded as I felt the clones poof and the memories returning to myself as well as the chakra I absorbed although that was going back to Datara. Thanks to my intelligence division, he estimated that there were about 25,000 total shinobi and samurai with 10,000 being of actual threat. This would take a while and possibly more planning ans weakening but I didn't care.

I smiled as I preformed some handseals and placed my palms on the ground and coffins have arrived. Coffins of deceased "famous " shinobi were summoned. "You all know what to do. Kill off all of the Hyuuga, but leave Neji Hyuuga alone for me to deal with." I said as they headed off to various areas to battle.

"I'll be scouting the village." Sasuke said as she left.

Naruto nodded as it was just him and his siblings. They all had determined looks on their faces while I was full of amazement. "You know, I wonder how well I would do against the Five strongest shinobi in the nation of Kohona?"

"Why don't you come on in and find out?" Natsu yelled getting ready to do a lariat. Naruto looked at him with glee.

I had already taken care of the bodyguards. "This is almost too easy!"

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Kushina asked.

I turned to the person who I used to call my mother beore laughing like a madman. "Because I want to make Kohona, the Council, Kumo, everyone whoever treated us like shit suffer!"

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"Us as in me and HIM." I barked. "He is tired of everyone especially you fifthly humans using him like a weapon. He says he won't allow it! NO MORE. AND HE WANTS HIS CHAKRA BACK HE WANTS ALL OF IT BACK AHAHAHAHAHAH! NO MORE WILL HUMANS BE ALLOWED TO USE HIS POWER!"

_"Yes...Let my influence help you little one. Destroy everything, take my will and make those undeserving suffer..."_

I could hear that little voice in my head, and it's telling me that I am doing good.

_"Remember Naruto, your destiny, you must take control of the world, purge it from evil..."_

I knew it. I was doing the right thing. And after I kill off my family, the council is next as well as Neji. I wouldn't kill Kiba just yet as I wanted him to suffer. he needed to suffer.

"FUCK YOU!" Natsu said as he grabbed me and preformed his signature Fire Dragons Flame bomb on me.

"Well he is dead now." Menma said. "Nobody can survive that."

As the Kushina was about to say something there was me unharmed as I punched him in the chin, forcing him to let go.

"So you use Nintaijustu techniques. I must say that actually did hurt."

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU SURVIVED MY TECHNIQUE?"

"Extreme durability. I only suffered two broken ribs which thanks to my advanced healing are completely healed now."

I used the Harashin to appear right in front of Natsu who barely could block my punches.

"See if you can eat this Natsu!" I gloat as I use Atmerastu. One of the rarer Hijustu granted from the Mangrykou Sharingan. Natsu like the dumbass he was tried to eat it, but it ended up burning his throat. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Rasengan!" I shout throwing the ball of blue energy straight at his throat. I created several shadow clones which all proceed to beat him up. Then I brought out my sword which did the dealing blow and killed him. I smiled. But I wanted him to suffer for his sins and crime.

One of my past lives was a human named Johnny Blaze who made a fatal deal with the devil. This deal ended up making him eternally bonded to the demon Zorathos. One of the cool abilities he had was the Pentence Stare which makes a person feel all the pain from all the sins they comitted. It was so powerful that it literally fries the persons soul and thats what I wanted to do with him. I sighed as I entered the Bijuu State, Datara's chakra was flowing out of me at this point and radiating on me. I also entered Sage Mode which changed the form a little bit.

"Look into my eyes, Natsu, and feel your judgement!"

He screamed about a million times worse then a person who was subjugated by the Tsumoyki. I laughed as I took my bare hands and grabbed the Larcima embedded with the ancient fire Dragon Slayer Magic out of him.

"Damn you Naruto!" I hear Erza shout as I see she is now in her Armor. I laugh at her. Before I preformed a Hand seal and said, "Shōton: Zetsumetsu." Her armor and weapons disparaged before her very eyes. Frustrated she summed more but I did the same thing over and over again laughing at her struggling. "Is this the best you can do without your armors?" I say taunting her.

Preforming a few handseals, I quickly spit a huge dragon of water from my mouth. I then then preformed another seal before shouting "Bunshū" which separated the dragon into five separate ones which increased the speed of the justu. Erza managed to block the attacks but just barely.

"You're strong I'll give you that kid, but compared to me you're nothing!" Erza shouted but I smiled. Before forming a basketball sized Rasengan and channeled wind chakra into it. This broke through Erza's last armor which severely wounded her.

I then wondered how her death would look like and then laughed. I wouldn't killer but as for Menma and my parents, they had to go.

"I will let you live, only because I want to see how you, the famed Titana, couldn't even scratch the deadlast!"

I turned to Menma. "You're next."

"Fuck you muthafucka!" Menma said.

"Bashio teshin." I say yearning as I pulled him towards me and slammed him to the ground.

I then preform my Pentence Stare on this piece of shit as well making him scream before frying his soul and sending him to hell.

"Mommy, you're next mommy!" I laughed like a maniac while Minato wasn't having it. I quickly made a clone which tackled him to the ground and began beating the living shit out of him.

"Wait your turn!" The clone said as it spit on him.

Kushina was angry alright. She decided to use her lava release technique but I unleashed a wind shield which blocked it but pushed me back.

"He is just too strong!" She said.

"Indeed I am. That sheild wan't even at full power. Such a pity." I say.

It was then time for Minato to get involved. He summoned his Monkey Enma who quickly made work of my clone.

"I bet you didn't know that I have the rare ability to have two summoning contracts!" He laughed.

I smiled as I coughed my very own sword Bijuuken to combat Enma as he turned into the famous Monkey staff. We began to clash several times with neither seeming to gain an advantage over the other.

"Old man, never change." Naruto said as I cut myself and used the blood to throw at the flee on sight ninja. "Chinoha!"

Minato swore as he dodged the attack. But not before I reappeared and placed a seal on him.

"What have you done Naruto?"

"It is the Uzumaki contract seal which will prevent you from being able to chakra. But don't worry as you will have to face the judgement of my chains!"

As he has the displeasure of having his chakra sealed from him a chain grabbed him and began to take what belonged to him back.

"Now look into my eyes and pay for all of the sins you have committed!" I roared as I had finally killed my dad.

Kushina was about to go in. Using his levitation technique he thought he would have the advantage until I summoned a huge falcon and matched his level. "One down and one to go!"

"Suiton: Uzuhō!" A huge whirlpool erupted from my mouth.

"Are you stupid? Earth is stronger then Water!" My all knowing mother said as she summoned a boulder to cancel the whirlpool out.

"While you may be true, you seem to love generalizing huh? I wonder if your earth is superior to this? Suiton: Zukindama!" Several pounding bullets were heading towards her.

"Is this the best you can do?" She arrogantly said summoning an earth wall, but surprisingly the bullets went right past it.

"Shit!"

She tried to doge them all but some managed to hit her in her chest area and leg.

I laughed. "Suiton: Mizu kitsuneda!" A huge fox made of water headed towards her. Kushina has had enough as she was now protected inside of a peculiar cone.

"You're good, but lets see if you can handle a Kekkei Tota which are THREE elemental natures my Jinton!"

She formed a square which headed towards me.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

"Ha! You were tough Kid, but not tough enough."

But just as she was about to say another comment, the sound of glass cracking caught his attention. Kushina looked further and his justu had broken like glass!

"So tell me mother, how and why do you have the Tushikage's personal Justu?" I asked her.

"Simple, I went on an X-Rated mission and used a memory seal to steal his memories!"

I shook my head.

"I thought I could save you, but I guess I was wrong." I then held up the piece of glass.

"This my friend is called a Kekkei Kaizen, which means Bloodline improvement or Ultimate Bloodline. It Combines two Kekkei Genkai, or a Kekkei Genkai and a Nature transformation together."

"How do you know this?"

I smiled proudly. "These eyes, they know everything. This Kekkei Kaizen is called Henton which is a glass release basis. Made from your Jinton and adding the right amount of Katon."

Kushina was terrified.

"Its been nice knowing you, well not really but you were a good fighter." I said as I preformed the dragon and tiger handseals. "Haton: Jirukfi!" The glass exploded cutting Kushina in many places making her scream.

A chakra chain too drained her of her chakra.

"And thats the last of them ad now off to the council." I sang as I smiled.

"Getting a bit tired." i commented as a nearby clone who had been collecting natural energy poofed. I felt the missing sage chakra return. "No it's time to deal with that dammed Neji?"

Speaking of the devil here he is standing infront of me.

"So, you want to rape Hinata just because she kicked your ass huh?" I say folding my arms.

"But not only that, Naruto." Neji said as he looked at me. "But by completely restoring the Hyuuga Clan! And I think I will make you into a breeding machine when I finally take you down along with that tratiour Hinata."

"Look over there Neji." I point to the edo tensei and the hundreds of dead bodies that were laying there. Neji froze. "All of your clan except for Hinata is dead."

"And I will make you have babies until you die for this!" Neji shouted to me.

"I'd like to see you try!" I roared as I decided to attack him with an elbow. Neji reached with a punch, but my attack was enhanced with sage chakra so even though it didn't fully connect, it managed to send him flying.

"You are a fucking monster Naruto." Neji said as he got up and activated his Byakugan, I just stood there before calling for a bashio teshin again and this time ripping out his lungs from his body. His mouth threw up blood and I smiled.

"We are about 90% in total." Sasuke said to me before taking care of the original Ino-Shika-Co trio.

Hinata was dealing with Minata Gai now. Kohona was doomed. I quickly made my way to the council they were easy to kill for the most part simply because they were civilians.

"Lets wrap this up although Danzo, you should know that you are no match for me." I said as my eyes studied the man. "Just give up now."

"Sorry Naruto but I can not do that. Kohona will be used as a tabernacle for the entire world someday."

I chuckled. "I am not sure how that is gonna work with it being reduced to a pile of shit." I say getting ready for my stance.

Danzo sighed thanks to my sense of smell, he knew he was outmatched, but a Kohona ninja never gave up. He decided to go on and use both of his famous kekkei genaki to battle me who defended himself.

He revealed his arm to show it was full of sharginagn eyes.

"Thats fucking nasty." I comment.

He said nothing but unleashed the infamous wood release at me. As well as Sharingan enhanced ones.

"Fūton: Rasentoku!" The shield just barely managed to protect me but it still did.

I sigh as I used the Harashin, copied his seal that he used on disobedient root members and placed it on him crippling him before I dealt the finishing blow.

"I think that is the last of them!" I proudly boost before I herd a growling sound.

Oh it was Kiba.

"You will die for you sins against Kohona!" Kiba snarled.

I turned to the dog lover. "This village betrayed me. As far as I'm concerned it needs to answer for it's crimes."

Kiba didn't give a damn. He went in for the kill.

"I've improved a lot since we fought you dope !" He said arrogantly. "Who knows, maybe after I beat you, I could give you an actual good fuck and you'll be moaning for me."

I snorted as I used the x ray vision of my Bijuugan. "Five inches compared to my Sasuke's ten. Ha, he is twice the man you are." I started laughing and thats when Kiba lost his shit.

"I'll show you you bitch! Akamaru, get the fuck over here."

The dog obeyed as the two preformed a combination transformation into a double headed wolf.

I smiled as I formed my entire body in fire and charged at the huge dog. It was so strong that it suffered a burn and passed out and poofed back into their own separate bodies.

"Pathetic." I said as I spit in their direction.

I then bowed down because I could tell that they were still conscious.

"You are weak Inuzuka, and I have enslaved your clan and destroyed your village. And yet, I am letting you live, because you can't do anything to me."

After that I saw Hinata running at me like a horse thats happy to see it's friend. Or something like that.

It was only until then that I seen a little boy crying.

"Whats your name?" I ask him.

He didn't answer and I hated when kids don't answer.

"I SAID WHAT IS YOUR NAME BOY?" I yell making him terrified.

"Konahamaru." He stuttered out.

"Well Konahamaru, would you like to come back with me in Rien?"

He looked up at me. "Really?"

"Really."

And it was then that I had officially had a son.

"We did it Naruto! We won!" Hinata shouted as I ran up to her.

"Indeed we have, the Hyuuga Clan is destroyed, Kohona is in shambles, there are no shinobi here and we have a whole addition of slaves fo Rien!" I say as I create several hundred shadow clones which were transporting them to their respective places.

"I guess we did." Naruto replied as he said after the clones all disappeared.

"So now what?" Hinata looked at me expecting me to do something.

"Come back to me to Rien? Our mission is accomplished and it will only be before long until the entire Five Great Nations are destroyed as well." I say.

"Very well then. I will come back to you, and I would like to become your wife." She said to me.

"Conciser it done." I said proudly as Sasuke joined me and we all headed back to Rien.

* * *

_**(Two Days Later: )**_

* * *

I laughed as I was reading the news websites and newspapers.

A powerful girl by the name of Naruto. Hah.

And due to the fact that the civilization was so trivial it was pretty difficult for them to describe me. Orange hair? Hah!

I could tell that all of the other villages are probably on red alert so I would wait before attacking them again. But the good news is that I have a wife and thousands of slaves who were ironically all people who hated me.

One Elemental Nation down, four more to go!

Datara said that in the invasion I had became a fully released vessel and that my potential was just starting. I had gained the cat ears on my head as well as now a set of prominent fangs that anyone can see. Some of my close friends call me "Vampire" as a joke because of this. Funny thing, I met the 666th vessel of the Bijuu and his name was Alucard what a lad he was to be around.

People have told me that Datara could influence it's host and I know that is a fact, but they shouldn't worry, I am only doing what I am destined to do. Slowly the world will bow down to me and I will become a fearless leader.

I decide to check upon my father and see how he is doing. I hadn't seen him much, and I wanted a new home to reside in. Something that speaks me you know? Since I was the last one left I also took all of my families fortune which left me as I was standing a multi millionaire at the moment. How much did I have, well thanks to my brothers and sisters taking such dangerous missions, gifts from peasants and then the fact that my father and mother had six figure salaries, well, how much do you think I had?

About 200 million to my name.

And like anyone who has ever had that money, I want to spend it.

I have decided that I will buy an island just off the coast of Rien for me. So thats what I will do. (3)

It cost me about ten million, but I got me a spectacular 9,000 acre island. I sent my shadow clones to do work and then with their genius, the created something amazing. The Architect Release. It was unique from the wood release in a sense that it could only create wood houses.

I smiled at this new invention. With it I was able to create my dream house.

It was huge and it had everything it could ever want and need. Where oh where do I start? On the outside was the field and mine for the slaves to work until they broke their backs. Then there was the livestock stables as well as my horses and dogs. I had in total about 500 animals that all needed to be taken care of. There was still plenty of work and animals that I could hunt. From there there was the crops corn and bread fields that needed constant caring to. Each of these were about 15 acres in length. I kept my slaves in special seals that reacted to my thought. One false move and I would kill them in a simple blink of the eye.

Moving on to the exterior of the house was my personal garden, filled with lovely fruit, veggies and deluxe plants that I had obtained. It was massive and needed attention. Then there was the swimming pool which was olympic sized. I also had a hot tub. Beside it was a water fountain that had Datara in it's beast form, loud and proud and me riding on top of him like a horse. Water was coming from Datara's mouth and my sword.

I also had a tennis, football (the Rien (4) version), a training ground, a mountain climbing wall, and a marathon as well.

Moving on, I was of course going to obtain a lot of cars, boats, helicopters and whatever else I needed. I had a huge 2 acre car garage, three boat docks, 19 helipads, and about 10 brokers.

I already had an orange and black motorcycle, but I wanted some wheels. And some wings, and some boats as well.

Anyway, now it was time to look inside the house. It was two floors but wide as well. The first floor had a kitchen, living room, den, dining room and about several other rooms. The upstairs was more akin to bedrooms, but that way all of my family could live here in peace.

Yeah life was good. The best part about this was the fact that as a solider of Merryweather, they would pay for all of the bills!

Fate was shining on me. What could that possible mean? Other then the fact that I am doing what my destiny was foretelling of?

"Awesome house Naruto I love it to pieces." My dad said in approval. "So how has life came along?"

"Pretty good, I am almost finished with the last chapter of Icha Icha Maid."

My dad had a nosebleed and gave me the thumbs up. "Mind if I take a sneak peak of your work."

I laughed as I have the book to him. "Have fun."

I wonder what my friends are up to now? I wonder as I leave Sasuke and Hinata there because I needed to check on something.

I decided to use a special wind justu for that purpose and whispered something into the wind which I know my friends have all herd of it. It needed to be done I think.

I wanted for form a new clan and a new family that will continue to prosper even after I am long gone.

The Dreyar Clan was it's name and I think we have a winner. I smiled as I made the symbol which was both badass and simple. And I began wearing it on my back and I put a sign of that on my door.

Now to meet with my three friends.

We decided to meet at a bar which is okay with me. I mean I dislike Alcohol pretty fucking bad. I just don't understand why people like it. It tastes fucking disgusting, and being drunk is not a good feeling at all. In fact, it feels like you gained 200 pounds in your waist and legs and it makes you act like a fool. But whatever. Who was I to judge?

I see Trevor waving ecstatically at me and thats where I sit. I wanted to see how they were doing. Although from what I can tell, it hasn't been much of value. Michael meet this crazy chick called Mary Ann which pretty much forced them to do a marathon.

"Did you get the number?" Franklin asked.

He nodded and we all made a sound that boys make to signify a player is in the house.

"My family are fucking fucks." Michael said so it looks like nothing else change much for him on that end.

"Just had to deal with this bitch named Tonya again. Pulling favors." Franklin said and sighed. "When I get enough money, I'm gonna buy that towing company out and show them how a real man does it."

They all laughed.

"Guess what this woman did?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah brah I herd. You actually took down the entire nation of Kohona." Franklin said with respect in his eyes.

"Yep I sure did." I said proudly and then went to tell them on the new Island I just bought from my well earned money and stuff.

"Well now that you have that part finished, what do we do now?"

"Well, there is no doubt that we are going to have to explain ourselves for our recent actions, so even though I know you will hate me for saying this, but we gotta keep a low profile. Do whatever they want, but act normal so they don't catch on. After that we sneak over to Olympia and check out the Tower of Quinn."

They all nodded.

"Well actually can we just go there now, you know before shit hits the fan?" Michael suggested.

I thought for a minute before nodding. "Sure why not? I mean you are the leader after all M."

Trevor snickered and Franklin smirked.

"I guess we're going on a road t-t-t-t-t-trip!"

"Sure, if you want me to be the leader then I will gladly lead this group with pride. Our best course of action is about seven days from now. That way if anything comes up it will give us plenty of time to solve it and move out."

I nodded my head.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Wait before we go, do you guys what the know what I discovered about the Merryweather technology? That it is worth millions!"

I snorted. "And you really think it's a good idea to steal technology from the most powerful military force in the world whose leader is again I must remind you, the owner of 60% of the country which includes the Law Enforcement and other Military?"

Trevor paused at me for a second.

"Just think about it man. We will end up dead within a week! Well, maybe not you guys since Devin favors me for some creepy reason but you know what I mean. A dead man has no use for money."

Trevor sighed. "Well fuck. All my hard work of scouting pays for nothing."

I smiled at him. "We may not be able to make any money, but who says that we can't have some fun with Devin?"

He looked up at me. "So the heist is still on?"

I gave him a wolfish grin. "Oh yeah, baby, it's on."

* * *

_**(The next Day, Naruto Island:)**_

* * *

My phone was going off the chain. I am not surprised though. I mean after all my little stunt had probably caused some serious uproar in all the villages and the results were pretty catastrophic according to the former proud ninja of Kohona. I laugh as I see the most patriotic shinobi reduced to nothing but slaves all for believing in something that they clearly didn't understand.

I look out to the ocean view as the sun sets. Such a beautiful view if I must say. Its pretty rare for me to catch glimpses of it do to my unstable work schedule.

Speaking of work I guess I should see what that text message says. Although, I already have a good idea...

_Naruto you fucking physio! I can't believe that you actually managed to take down the entire city of Kohona! This is fucking amazing! Now meet me at my office as soon as you get this mission._

Well, I did not expect that reaction.

I actually thought he would be extremely upset.

I leave in a shushin of purple fire and appear right there.

So, what does he really want I wonder...

"Naruto nice to see you again!" Devin said and I just waved my hand at him not really caring about what he had to say.

"Well, well, well, so we meet again." Spoke a voice.

Shawna?

"Nice to see you too, I think." I said bowing to her.

Shawna shook my hand after she took it from my pants pocket. "Devin wants us to do another mission together, he says that I would do good to keep you out of trouble, Mister, Invade and Enslave an entire Nation."

"Yeah and I am still going for the other four." I say proudly.

Shawna just smirked. "So you also have a wife now, Hinata?"

I nodded and blushed. "Yeah, she is just a sweetheart."

"You lucky girl, don't give her a yeast infection okay?"

I playfully punch her in the arm.

"I am also super rich as well, maybe you can come to my island when you have the chance." I said to her seductively.

"Maybe I will." She said.

"Okay,okay, get a room you two, we need to get back to the more important reason why I called you here."

"Go ahead and set sail on the ship captain." Shawna commented.

"This secret is classified as an S-Rank and will be met with death if it ever leaves this room." Devin said. He was very serious.

"I am planning on ruling the entire country of Rien via military takeover."

"So you want me to continue destroying any and all opposing forces then?" I say with a bored look. I knew this guy was out for world domination, but so was I but I had a destiny to fulfill while Devin is just being a greedy fucker.

"Exactly along with making sure things are looking in my favor in terms of politics as well."

"We gotcha, but we don't need all this background info, just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Shawna said as she began to lightly tap her foot. Such impatience.

"I need you to destroy the Five Elemental Nations. I will provide more buildings and monuments for your island."

"Well, I was gonna do that anyway but sure, I'll take it!" I proudly say. "Is that all?"

Devin shook his head as he handed us a folder with three guys names on it. Those faces look familiar. Wait a minute,...

"Franklin, Trevor and Michael?"

"So you know who these people are, interesting..."

"My friends." I say defending them.

"I figured as much." Devin said.

"No I am not going to kill them." I say with my voice on the break point of being a shout. Devin chuckled.

"I do not want you to harm them Naruto. They all are valuable assets to my group. Convince them to Join Merryweather for they have great abilities that I wish to take interest in."

"I've been trying to do that, and I am the one who gave them those abilities." I say huffing before standing up.

"Trust me Devin, the only thing I want is revenge and you've given me that path. The only thing these guys want is to improve their lives. But I can't tell someone all information about someone else unless that exact person represents themselves."

Devin looked at me before nodding. "What does that mean Naruto?"

"I may be all powerful, but knowing people? Thats something that even I can not do. I might be able to change people and convince them that their path is wrong, but I am not a shrink."

"I find that hard to believe."

I laugh."Everyone does, Devin."

* * *

_**(Timeskip: Two days Later)**_

* * *

"Are we ready to get the device?" I asked my three friends who all looked pretty exited.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yep."

All was needed for me to signify operation Tower of Quinn was a go.

"I will be taking Sasuke with me however." I told them and they nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are really going on a ROAD TRIP." Trevor shouted as he took out his gun and just started shooting at everyone within his eyesight. I shook my head.

As the car is driving along everyone was normal, I smiled as I brought out my phone and turned some music on. I was happy content.

BOOM

It hit me like a secular missile backfiring on it's nation. The car we were driving in was wrapped around a tree.

I groaned as I stood up. Unaffected.

"What the hell?" Franklin asked his body language saying he had a headache.

"You guys alright?" I asked. "What the fuck just happened."

Michael pointed towards a figure who seemed to have claws. "That happened."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

"My name is Tigerstar Tallonsman. Former spartan of the corporation Merryweather and I will now destroy you and that dammed Devin!" Tigerstar hollered as he charged towards me.

First Shawna and now him? Whats with me meeting so many damn cyborgs all of a sudden?

"Oh really? And why destroy us you overgrown cat sized fuck?" I snarl.

"Because I want to be the person who is going to use the tower and bring it to their knees!" He yelled. His hand was massive and smiled.

Have mercy on us all.

I wonder what in the world could this be? Could this be indeed a plan to get rid of all four of us? As useful as we were we were unpredictable, unstable. I didn't like taking orders. Orders from a douche on top of that.

Still, something tells me that this could be an entire separate threat. I decide to whisper a message in the wind hoping Devin would respond to it sometime soon. But I wonder how strong this guy was.

My sixth sense was telling me he had free control over the elements of earth, water, and fire. He was apparently very strong. And he had some robot powers even though that was kind of a given right there.

"Rasengan!" I shout trying to aim it at the great beast chest. Tigerstar was strong, my attack hit him, but it didn't do any damage as far as I could tell. He looked annoyed at me and frowned showing his sharp row of predator teeth.

Sasuke followed along with me. "Katon: Karyū Endan!" The massive hot flamethrower was charging full speed at the guy.

He was half robot so that meant that his weakness was indeed fire right?

Tigerstar countered the attack barely by forming a wall of earth. Sasuke began to shoot multiple fireballs at him one of which managed to hit his left arm, which was fully bionic. I could tell that he was in a whole lot of pain.

"His weakness must be his arm, try using fire and lightning justu on it!" I tell the Uchiha. He nodded and summoned some lightning but it felt like a reptiles. Ah, so he has been training from his lightning dragon slayer magic after all. I smiled. Electricity formed in his hand, the yellow bolts crackling (5), he used his advanced speed and quickly disappear and reappeared behind Tigerstar before shouting out. "Chidori!"

His attack hit Tigerstars bionic arm which made him make a noise that sounded like pain.

Before me or Sasuke could react, Trevor was shooting bullets at the guy. I could tell by the red (6) chakra around him that he was using the special ability I gave him. The Rage mode.

Tigerstar grunted as he began to fire lasers, but by now all my friends were on the attack.

I smile. I guess I did have allies.

Tigerstar unleashed, holy mother of god...Is that a missile?!

Okay.

This dude is strong.

But then again, what else was I supposed to expect when it came to a member of Merryweather and the special forces no less?

The missile manages to damage a huge amount of area within the place and I just sigh. Even though I obviously haven't went all out yet, and probably wasn't going to, I didn't want the bastard to get away!

"Get back here Tigerstar, I want to ask you something!"

"Sorry pal, but I don't speak dog!" The man laughed before sending several waves of dragons my way. I growled as I summoned an earth wall to counter them and formed a rasenshuriken.

I now had my bijuugan activated and planted the harashin seal right at him and appeared. "Take this you punk!"

The blast managed to do a severe amount of damage to him and he was still standing. That attack would have torn any regular person to shreds. Even Merryweather members were not that strong.

He was limping though, so I guess I made some triumph.

He started to mindlessly laugh at me before pointing a finger and shooting a lit of lightning at me. Before I could catch him he disappeared.

"Who the fuck was that?" Franklin asked me.

"I honestly have no idea." I say.

"Didn't he say he was a part of Merryweather?" Michael asked.

"Former member and it seems he hates Merryweather with a passion." I said looking at the spot I last seen him. "God damn it, couldn't even place a tracker seal on him."

"That guy was a fucking half man half tiger half motherfucking robot!" Trevor shouted. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Who are you tellin'?" Franklin spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "I deal with shit like this on a daily basis. In any way he seemed keen on us staying out of this sate."

"If he was a former Merryweather solider, then he probably knows we're here for the Tower of Quinn."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well what now?" Franklin asked.

"Lets go back to Des Monies, and regroup plus we need to meet Devin."

"Why meet that guy?"

"I do have more bad news." I say.

Nobody doesn't respond.

"Devin wants me to make you join Merryweather." I decide to be blunt and just blurt it out.

"And what happens of we don't?" Trevor said not liking this one bit.

"We all die." Wow. I can't believe I came off that blunt but meh, covering shit up at the moment was not a wise thing to do.

"Thats is actually perfect!" Michael shouted as if a lightbulb went off in his head.

"You think?" I asked and he just nodded.

"Think about it Naruto, what better way to get close to Merryweather and take it over then to become loyal soldiers!"

I nod at his genius idea. "I guess it's settled then."

Devin Weston was gonna rue the day that he fucked with Naruto Dreyar. That is for sure.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(Database:)**_

* * *

**Character: Tigerstar Tallonsman**

Biography: Much of Tigerstars background is virtually known at this point in time. He worked for Merryweather and was a part of their special forces unit, SPARTAN, before he became discharged.

Age: 38

Appearance: Tigerstar looks like a humanoid tiger with some robotic robot parts such as his left arm and left eye. (Think of Tiger Mikuzi w/ robot shit). He has short white hair, and red eyes.

Outfit: Tigerstar wears a golden weapon belt, and some kind of vest and ripped shorts. He also sports gauntlets.

Personality: Arrogant, hot headed, bloodthirsty, and easy to hold grudges, Tigerstar was extremely dangerous. He liked to spout insults at every chance he got and was very sadistic as he often liked to torture his opponents before brutally killing them. He seems to want to cause absolute pain to those that he hates especially for personal reasons. He does seem to have a sense of loyalty.

Classification: Cyborg

Occupation: Criminal, SPARTAN (discharged)

Affiliation: Merryweather (former)

Powers: Fire, Water, Earth Manipulation, Extreme physical strength, speed and durability, lasers, bionic retractable arms

Weaknesses: His arrogance, Lightning attacks, Earth attacks, removing his left arm

Weapons: None except the robotic ones on his person

Vehicles: Red/Orange Ford Truck

Quotes: "Now, now, now, who do I have to torture and kill today?"

* * *

**_Haton: Jirukfio (Shard Arts: Denotation):_** This technique causes the glass fragments to violently explode, sending superheated shrapnel in all directions. While these glass like fragments are especially lethal on their own, the force of the detonation combined with heat of the shards is enough to critically damage nearly any opponent's flesh. Furthermore, these can be triggered remotely by the user, with larger shards producing greater explosion, thus allowing Nanase to setup a wide variety of tactics using this technique.

**Chinoha**/Blades of Blood (_Kinjustu_) By fusing with chakra and partially coagulating it, Naruto can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. The chakra infused into it binds the blood into a solid form and partially crystallizes it. He this technique by covering the edge of his blade with blood, which can be his own or his opponents, and then swinging his blade, releasing an arc of blood which flies of in the direction of the swing. The blood being infused with concentrated quantities of chakra has very high cutting power and acts for all purposes as a very sharp and very fast moving blade. It can be used as a surprise attack that catches enemies off guard when they think he's weakened from battle. In such instances he can use his own blood to perform the technique. It is particularly useful for ranged attacks. As it is most potent when the user's own blood is used it can greatly weaken the user by excess loss of blood. As such it is classified as a kinjutsu.

**Fūton: Rasentoku**/Wind Release: Spiraling Shield (_Chakra-S, Controll-S, Rank-S_) The **Wind Release: Rasentoku** was created by Naruto Uzumaki after he had mastered the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Just like with the Rasenshuriken, Naruto manipulates the chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, but now into an oval form, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. This shield is highly capable of stopping attacks, and can even withstand the most powerful Fire Release attacks, even though wind is generally weak against fire. Naruto can extend this shield to protect more people then just himself, at the cost of more chakra.

**Fuukize** -This technique allows the user to send messages to comrades by using the wind. After activating the technique, the user need only whisper the message into their hand and 'blow' it into the wind. From there, the message is carried on the wind incredibly long distances to its targets. The message itself is virtually impossible to intercept or stop. Naturally it can't pass through physical barriers, so targets within an enclosed location cannot receive the message. In addition shinobi with advanced hearing can listen in on the message if it happens to pass by them.

**Suiton: Mizu kitsunedan**/Water Release: Aquatic Kistune Bullet (_Chakra-B, Control-B, Rank-B_) As the name implies, Naruto creates a Kistune out of water, and it strikes the emmeny doing visible damage; much like it's counterpart; Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet.

**Suiton: Zukindama**/Water Release: Pounding Bullets (_Chakra-B, Control-B, Rank-B_) is a water style ninjutsu that allows Naruto to spew multiple water bullets from his mouth. The bullets are somewhat slow, but leave a great impact on whatever they hit or make contact with.

**Suiton: Uzuhō**/Water Release: Whirlpool Technique (_Chakra-C, Control-B, Rank-C_) One of Naruto's first techniques created to honor his family. This technique creates a whirlpool out of water. Depending on the amount of chakra, the whirlpool can range from a few inches to several yards wide and high. Masters of this technique can create multiple whirlpools at once, and fire them simultaneously. The whirlpool itself traps anything it manages to get ahold of and contentiously deals damage until the attack phases out, or the target frees themselves.

_**Shōton: Zetsumetsu (Erase Release: Weapon Extinction):**_ This technique exclusive for users of Erase Release, allows the user to delete the weapon that his enemy is using. Although a seemingly simple technique it can delete any weapon that is targeting, regardless of its size, so that the amount of chakra that is lost with this technique is the same. In order that the use of jutsu is more advisable to the extinction of a large weapon than a kunai, for example, since the amount of cakra spent is the same. This technique can be used against people, but its outcome is not always efficient.

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

International Newspaper:

_A mysterious person who goes by the name Naruto was able to take down the entire nation of Kohona. Reports are that he enslaved the remaining civilians and soldiers to some unknown location. There have been reports that he destroyed the entire Hyuuga clan meaning that the person responsible should have a vendetta against them. Even though Rien has no connection to any of the Five Elemental Nations, it sparks worry that one person was able to do this amount of damage. The neighboring countries are defending themselves for an all out attack. One thing is for sure, you don't want to make whoever is responsible for this angry._

* * *

_**(Notes:)**_

* * *

_**(1):**_ yes, this is basically how i feel about religion, especially the illogical lie that is christainty. sorry if you believe different, but i just don't understand how a being that is omnipotent which means all knowing, gets mad at his creations for deliberately putting them in a situation that, he knows they are going to commit sin. not to mention that being jealous is a sin, but yet it says that "our god is a jealous god?" well no offense but why should i exactly praise and worship someone who seems to treat us as nothing but sources for his entertainment. lol nope. i also love how god seems to forgive those who commit murder and rape but yet will send those who live homosexuality in hell for all eternity. i honestly couldn't care if he is real either. if he is, he is a douchebag that i sure as hell wouldn't want to spend the eternity of the afterlife with. i know i will probably lose a few favorites and followers for this. maybe i should add this to the warning...

_**(2): **_Clannoria will be the state that is based of probably all of my favorite states in the united states. i am thinking i will name the cities and have attractions that mimic those exact states just because.

_**(3):**_ Rien is based on Australia in my story. But this continent will be much, much bigger. When I say bigger I literally mean it is twice the size of the Five Elemental Nations.

_**(4):** _American

_**(5):** _Sorry, but I view the element of lightning/electricity as fucking yellow. It is not blue goddamnit.

**_(6): _**I am changing Trevor's color from orange to red. Because Naruto's color is orange duh.

* * *

_**this chapter makes it official people! this is the start of a new arc! i think that it's time to derail the cannon, don't you? in each new arc besides the introduction, you will meet new people, new powers and the central villain to the story. how do you like tigerstar? he was probably one of the oldest characters i have in my imagination. i think he is the perfect villain. see the way i am writing this is that it could potentially be endless. of course, i'll have to end it eventually, but if anyone wanted to expand on it they could. i have decided that the pairing will be narutox a whole lot of people even though they won't be real relationships, but just a bunch of booty calls and favors when he wants them. i will be taking a break from reading naruto themed fanfiction, as i want to get more involved in twilight stuff. also i put all the warnings of the story in the beginning so you might want to check that out.**_

_**there is a new poll on my profile! vote for it but choose wisely kukuku. next chapter we finally get to see our favorite comic book heroes in action! oh yeah!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: IX: over and under**

* * *

_**zoroark: oh jesus christ, it's been a few weeks since i updated eh?**_

_**ookyami: hopefully you've been making a productive life instead of reading fanfiction hopefully**_

_**zoroark: ha ha~**_

_**ookyami: i guess it is that time again?**_

_**zoroark: hmm, i guess it is indeed.**_

_**ookyami: Welcome to the Corner! Lets first of all start with the Random facts of the day: Dreamt is the only English word that ends in the letters amt. 0.3% of all road accidents in Canada involve a Moose.**_

_**zoroark: *does a bad moose sound***_

_**ookyami: you have no shame don't you huh?**_

_**zoroark: no i don't ha ha!**_

_**ookyami: and now for some news. fasten your seatbelts because you won't believe what you're about to hear. Arizona Governor Jan Brewer vetoes a bill that would have allowed businesses to discriminate, based on their religion, against LGBT people. Chaos erupts in Stockholm after the Swedish Public Employment Service by mistake invites 61,000 persons to the same job interview. Israel donates 300 books relating to Anne Frank to Japan after a vandalising incident earlier this month. An online petition organized by Muslims against the "Dark Horse" video by Katy Perry over its use of imagery containing the word "Allah" has led to the editing of the video on YouTube. Censors in Australia effectively ban the award-winning Swedish film **__Children's Island_ due to scenes of child nudity, with anyone caught selling or showing the film in public risking up to ten years in prison.

_**zoroark: what about dat urakraine crisis?**_

_**ookyami: Russian President Vladimir Putin formally asks the Federation Council of the Russian Parliament for approval to use armed forces inUkraine. He receives unanimous support. The Council also demands for President Putin to recall the Russian Federation ambassador to the United States. (Russia Today), (CNN) (BBC), (Associated Press) US President Barack Obama warns Russia, saying that any violation of Ukraine's sovereignty and territorial integrity would be "deeply destabilizing," and that "the United States will stand with the international community in affirming that there will be costs for any military intervention in Ukraine.**_

_**zoroark: and what about the movie awards?**_

_**ookyami: 86th Academy Awards hmm? 12 Years a Slave wins three Oscars, including the Academy Award for Best Picture. Italian film The Great Beauty wins the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film. (Reuters)Alfonso Cuarón wins the Academy Award for Best Director for the film Gravity, which earned the most Awards during the ceremony, a total of seven. (euronews)Matthew McConaughey wins the Academy Award for Best Actor for his performance in Dallas Buyers Club. (Reuters)Cate Blanchett wins the Academy Award for Best Actress for her performance in Blue Jasmine. (Los Angeles Times)Frozen wins two Oscars, including the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. (LA Times)Frozen becomes the eighteenth film and second animated film to cross the $1 billion mark in worldwide box office grosses.**_

_**zoroark: see? this is why we can't do big gaps between updates! all this news and shit that we have to share!**_

_**ookyami: oh shut it! and now it's time for our fanfiction recommendation!**_

_**zoroark: finally! something that i am actually interested**__** in!**_

_**ookyami: have you ever wanted to read a crossover between bleach and fairy tail? did you want the story to be in character but unique and believable? why don't you try Protector of the Fairies by Takei Daloui!**_

_**zoroark: it's on our favorites list so give it a shot. the author's style of writing is relaxing to read and they update pretty frequently!**_

_**ookyami: okay before we start the story, i would just like to tell you guys that i have a serious problem. i laugh in the most inappropriate times.**_

_**zoroark: no fucking shit**_

_**okyami: i was talking with my family and i had received a text and of course, it was funny as hell, so, i laughed out loud. **__**but when i looked up everyone was staring at me like i did something dumb. then my mother goes, "i just said that a little girl got shot and you just laughed." **__**of course this only made me laugh harder**_

_**zoroark: oh no you didn't!**_

_**ookyami: Oh yes I did! just a funny (well not really rip girl) story to get you all chuckling**_

_**zoroark: well it certainly made me laugh!**_

_**ookyami: hmm, i guess that is it for now! in the meantime enjoy the long awaited new chapter!**_

* * *

_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_

_― Albert Camus_

* * *

_**Trevor**_

_**Chapter: IX**_

_**Over and Under**_

* * *

**_Metamorphosis_**_** - Life Theory**_

* * *

I couldn't help but grunt again.

Fuck.

I look up and see a whole bunch of dead bodies around. Did I do that? Heh, I guess even after all these years I still can't handle my liquor.

So how long has it been since me and my other two buddies decided to become soldiers for Merryweather for that one hot babe? Or man? Or whatever, that guy has got to be my favorite person in the whole wide world. "Wait, you destroyed another Nation again?" I asked. This guy or girl was the real deal.

Devin was just as fucking smug as I thought he would be when I first met him during our initiation. Luckily we didn't have to be subjected to that basic training bullshit.

But now I wonder what would be in store for us. Well in the meantime I guess I should check on my industries and those two Chinese fuckers. If it wasn't for those damn Azetecas showing up because I fucked over their shithead of a leader I would have been a million dollar investor now!

I groaned as I remember where they stayed at. The yellow Inn. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Yo, dudes, so are we gonna sign this contract or what?"

"I am sorry Mr. Phillips, but I am taking our business elsewhere."

I looked up at him. "And where would that be if you don't mind me asking?"

"We have decided to work with the O'Neil brothers."

Those fucking motherfucking hillbillies.

I'll fucking mutilate all of those assholes.

I get in my truck and decide to call the one who is obviously in charge.

"Edward fucking O'Neil." I say with bitterness in my voice.

"What the fuck do you want Trevor? I am now in an er setting that makes me busy and in need for my time more then you!"

I smirk. "You decide to take my business while I was away huh?" I shout into the cell phone.

"It's not my fault that you seem ta give turrible first impressions. Ah don't have to tell you shit."

I want nothing more but to set the man and his family on fire. "Tell you what, I am going to kill you, and the rest of your inbreed family or hog fucking bitches! I'll show you how to take someone's business!" I hang up the phone and continue to drive towards my destination.

These people will pay I will make sure of it.

I take out my sniper rifle and quickly eliminate the front guards before sneaking in the front of the house, but I guess they must have caught on because before I knew it I herd shouts and curses.

"Fucking O'Neils!" I spat as I began shooting at them. I remembered the Tattoo that Naruto gave me and decided to see what power I have. When I focused I felt like one invincible motherfucker. I was stronger, faster, and extremely durable too. Hell, I think I could take on an entire fucking tank if thats what it came down to.

More shots. I took another and slowly made my way inside of the house.

"He is heading for the basement!" Spoke one big O'Neil before attempting to kill me but my bullet got to his liver first.

"You will not get out of this house alive!" Said another before trying to kick me in the knee before I punched him in the throat and stepping on it until he couldn't breathe.

The basement huh. Not surprised as I made my way down there. Shooting the defending hillbillies until I reached my destination.

From this I then see a scared meth cooker who is cowering in fear of my power. I can only laugh at this sight.

"Just go ahead and take whatever you want." He says as I look around. "I won't be taking anything except lives in hell."

I grab a gas can and start to pour it on every one of the meth lab, the stairs and then eventually outside. It formed a pattern. A line that resembled the deception into hell.

I take a pistol and fire it into the blaze of furry. The house becomes ignited and I smile. Loving my newfound work.

I smile in victory as I watch that house and all of the bodies, dead or alive burn up and explode. It truly was a happy day for me.

"Heh, motherfuckers. I hope that they all rot in hell." Was the last comment that I made before I decided to celebrate with some cheep booze and a marathon of wife swap(1).

But then of course I just had to have a motherfucking phone call. "This is Trevor speaking."

"Dude, this is M, what the hell are you doing? I hear there have been a hell of drug wars in the sandy shores part of town."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say M? I am just trying to take care of my lousy competition."

"Yeah well take it easy. Devin wants to see us in his office within the next three days or so. Remember the plan. You're a Merryweather solider now."

"Sure I am M. Anyway how is the family going. I see that you basically castrated that baboon on his own tv show."

"He needed it and my daughter is being an ungrateful shit again. But who could have guessed am I right?"

I did a little laugh. "Seems like you need more then just one type of shrink."

"She is my daughter and I will handle her." He said firmly. I could only shake my head at this.

"Judging by past behavior, and the state of the rest of your family, fuck only knows what that means."

I could tell that I probably had hit a nerve but hey, one good thing I am capable of doing is telling the truth about things.

"Whatever. Just don't be late and at least attempt to be good for the sake of the dammed mission." He said before hanging up. I think I might have hit a nerve. But oh hell, what am I kidding, he needed to see this. Otherwise if he doesn't notice the flaws that he caries he's gonna be looking like a dumbass hypocrite.

But hell, I am not his shrink. And thank god for that.

"Hey Trevor!" I herd a voice calling me. I wonder who this could be even though I had a fair idea...

" Cletus?" I call him.

"Whats sup my amigo?" He laughs as he gives a hand signal.

"Well what do you want?" I ask. I'm not irritated or anything. Nope not at all. That I am missing a marathon of a damn good comedy show or the fact that I am missing out on my booze. Nope not at all.

"Would you be interested in huntin' with me?"

I look at him oddly before I nod and go with him.

"Do you like my car? Ain't she a real beauty?"

I didn't really care and it looked kind of ugly. "I think it makes the perfect suicide metal death trap." I say as I get in as he drives me towards what ever the hell he is planning on doing.

Cletus seemed to frown at my comment but didn't say anything back.

"Okay Trevor we're here!"

I look around and just see that we're on top of the roof f some abandoned house.

"What the fuck are we hunting up here?" I asked getting out my gun and loading it.

"Laughs. We're hunting laughs. See those satellites across them houses? They're so crusty, one shot from your sniper should send those bitches crashing down! We're gonna be ruining a few soap opras tonight!"

I roll my eyes as I started shooting on the various targets. "No not that one, I know that owner, they're pretty okay fellas."

I grumbled something about strangers and shooting up a cow when he told me to stop.

"Okay, enough of that! I see that you need more practice so lets go around to the front of the house." He tells me. Of course I am wondering what I am shooting now because there is nothing but desert ground and a long road ahead.

"Try shooting the tires out of the passing cars!"

Okay I have to admit this sounded like fun but I still liked to poke fun at the guy occasionally. "It seems like you just have way too much free time on your hands buddy." I say as I hear the tire pop and the unsuspecting person to fix it. I kind of wanted to shoot them in the head just for more fun, but decided against it since I was with a friend after all.

"Heh, you're getting better and look, you even managed to kill somebody!"

Oh I did?

"Oh, I did." I commented. I guess my instinct does indeed control me.

"Now look at them coyotes. Try shooting a few of em before they all scatter!"

Now he was talking!

One down. It made a whimper to signify that it had been put to rest and then just as Cletus said they all started to scatter, but not before I killed each and everyone of them! Ha!

I love my personalty anamailistic side.

"Not bad not bad not bad." Cletus murmured.

"So, if I may ask. What was the point in doing all of that?"

Cletus gave off a small smile. "Because why not? I really hate those yells of those damn folks whenever their show does something that they like. I hate those damn tourist that come over here and look at us like we're animals."

"So you were venting your anger then?"

Cletus looked at me. "I guess you could say that. But working they system. You need to do it. Its a world of eat or be eaten out here Trevor. You of all people know that. And besides-" He stops talking to look at me in the eye. His eyes gleaming with a type of satisfaction or whatever the hell kind of emotion of pleasure and delight he was experiencing. "Who doesn't like a lil bit of hunting? Come talk to me in a few and I'll show you how to really get some big bucks for your big bucks!"

I shake my head. Some things just never change.

Speaking of which I think Cletus should take me on an offer for hunting. After all god knows what Dave and his bullshit ass will have the three of us do. I am almost exited for the change to rip out his throat when the change comes.

I put on my Merryweather soldier outfit once I got home so I didn't have to get up and then do it the next morning when all this shit would go down.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Michael's Mansion, Michael's POV):**_

* * *

I just can't get over this damn family. What a bunch of ungrateful fuckers. I tell ya. If I could I would definitely get rid of them. I am hoping that ever since this Merryweather signup shit started that I knew that I was going to be in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

And just like that my phone rings. Perfect timing. It was Dave as a matter of fact. "What do you need?"

"This guy. Ferdinand Kerimov. The Agency claims he's dead. We at The Bureau think they're full of crap. We think he's being debriefed some place."

"So?"

"Apparently, he has some information which will put me and my superiors out of circulation. Those Agency fuckers have got the coroner's office locked down. We need you to verify the body."

"And just how will I do that?" I ask.

"Come meet me at the observatory. I'll give you the details."

I grunt as I leave and enter my car. What in the world, just what in the motherfucking world does he expect me to do to identify a dead man? Unless...oh god...

"Hey Dave."

"Hello Michael, so how is retirement, I mean, if you are even still retired that is."

"Heh, so I am guessing that you know I was the one who robbed the store right? C'mon, arrest me and get even more credit!" I say fucking with him. My sarcastic personality has gotten me into trouble lately but it's something that I would never abandon.

"Nah, I just need a favor." he says.

"Yeah, I know about it, but how the fuck am I supposed to go into there?"

He brings up a baseball bat.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why does it have to be a fucking baseball bat? And it was metal! Fuck!

And the next thing I know, I am slipping into the place that is unconsciousness.

"Call me when you get to the morgue." He says before everything went into a black vision.

"Ale teeth. Several rolls in the stomach." I could hear a voice say.

I am regaining my consciousness. Damn, how long was I out? This fucker Dave.

"Not to mention the bags under the eyes. I think he is around 40."

"What a shame. If we cut up the stomach, we'll probably find half of a cheeseburger there too."

Oh that is it. I wake up and strangle one dude who I think was the person who was saying that and then I turn my attention to the other. This kinda makes me not want to die. A stupid reason, but still another one nonetheless.

I call Dave and let him know.

"Okay Dave I'm in here now." I say.

"Good. Your clothes are in a closet located just above the building and there should be a pistol lying in the security desk which should be vacant by this time." He commented as I put my shorts on.

Wait? That was it? Just a pair of shorts?

God damn it dave you fucker.

"Okay, by your curses I have guessed that you have finished and now I need you to check the body." He said to me as I approached the toe tag number that he had texted me a while back.

"Huh? The tag is on some black lady. Definitely not your guy." I say.

"Well that is odd indeed. How-"

"What the fuck?" This came the voice of a security guard.

"Get out of there! Escape from the window." Dave tells me before he hangs up.

I seriously hope that was a fucking miscalculation, but I have a feeling that this wouldn't be the last of that subject. No sir ree.

Fucking guards. Yep, it's time to blow this chicken coop.

I decide to call one person who has been loyal to me since my un retirement back into crime.

"Franklin? Please pick up." I say. Whats with people not answering their phones when you need to talk to them the most?

"Hey Michael, whatup?"

"Listen, I think you should flee Des Monies, or infact probably the entire country because there is no doubt that the FIB will put your life in danger."

"Oh please, Homie, we have each others backs! Through thick and thin. Good or bad, it's how we do!"

I almost want to cry but I use my willpower not to as I steal a car from some random dude and drive back home. "Thank you, Franklin for your loyalty. You inspire me."

"Naw homie, you inspire me. If only you knew how much I want to become like you."

Before hanging up I give a fake laugh. "Trust me Frank, you don't want to end up like me. You don't."

After arriving home I am beyond tired and aggravated.

"Well it took you fucking long enough to show up." Amanda comments as I snorted.

"At least I am actually doing something other then living off of some one elses money!" I spar right back.

"It isn't exactly your money to begin with!" She spats right back.

Heh, today is the right day I gotta say.

I walk past her and sit down on the couch.

"Is that all you're going to do? Watch tv?" She says getting in my view.

"And beer." I tell her and waving her hand in an attempt to tell her to go away. She was seriously pissing me off.

"You're disgusting." She comments before leaving and in a few minutes I notice that she came back but this time with her yoga mat and gear on.

"Hey Michael, you should join us." Fabien LaRouche spoke.

"I would but I think staring at a horses ass while doing poses would ruin the moment for me." I grunt as I change the channel. Cool, the new Iron Man movie was out.

"Don't let that lazy slag join Fabien!" My wife says and of course I had to one uppity her.

Fucking bitch.

"On second thought, yeah lets do some motherfucking yoga!" I say as I undress into my boxers and head towards the mats.

I am not going to lie, this yoga shit is a lot harder then it looks. Have fucking mercy. I am so out of shape. Even for an old guy.

"See? What did I tell you? He could barely do anything right?"

Fabien moved towards her. "Why don't we show him the proper way then?"

And they of course do a yoga. Hell, if you could even call it a yoga type position that looked kind of familiar.

"Good. Now keep your chin just like this."

Oh hell no.

So of course I naturally punch the dick.

And of course my bitch wife doesn't like what I did.

"You are fucking hopeless!" She screams at me. She tried to punch me but I dodged it and on instinct I had swung at her too.

"Like I said, hopeless." She said as she helps Fabien up from the pool. "I am leaving."

"Fine then!" I shout at her as I go back into the house.

Naturally with my relationship of my wife going down the drain, I decide to check up on Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" I call and naturally he is watching some stupid tv show.

"Dad? What do you want?" He said with some annoyance in his voice.

"I just want to spend some time with my son! Can I do that?"

He groaned. "Fine. I am going to go get some green pie from a friend. Please don't be weird okay?"

"Thats implying that I am weird in the first place." I say as I get in.

"Hey, dad, real quick, you seem to be driving too carefully." My son says to me.

"Well you yelled at me for driving like a maniac the last time we spent together. Don't you remember?"

"I know, but that must mean something is up with you. Why don't you just take a quick sip of this stuff?" He brings out a bottle of pure clear wine.

"Drunk driving?" I comment as I scoff and focus on the road. "Jimmy please."

"Just take one drink!"

Why is he so concerned on giving me this drink. But reluctantly, I take a sip.

Something is weird. This is almost the effects of taking several smokes of kush. What the hell?

"You little shit...You drugged me?"

"It's for your own good." Jimmy says as he throws me to the floor and takes off with my car.

Holy fucking shit this stuff was powerful.

Monkeys.

Aliens.

Being dropped in free fall over the whole fucking city of Des Monies.

Oh shit I landed in water!

I'm drowning!

Wait.

My eyes are closed?

Wake up Michael! God damn it wake the fuck up!

Okay.

So I am naked in only my underwear in an alley that is very far away from my house.

That fucker Jimmy. God when I get my hands on him, I am gonna...

Whats this? A note?

_Hey dad, just letting you know that I am moving out. I took your car and your cash because as a good dad you wouldn't want me to be homeless right? Anyway smell ya later._

I sigh as I turn in the kitchen. Where was Tracey? I go up to her room and notice that she has moved out too.

A part of me is sad and another part is glad.

Now that they're out of the way I can actually go full on out without having to worry about them getting harmed.

And of course my cell phone rings again.

"Michael go to the Idore wherehouse."

Here we fucking go.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Trevor POV:)**_

* * *

So we're all here just the three of us.

"Hey where is Naruto?" I asked.

"Naruto? Oh, she is busy at the moment. Something about making the Land of Stone crumble beneath his feet anyway where is Franklin and Michael? We need to get this party started pronto."

"I'm here." Michael states. "Wait what the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking a shit since you took that long to arrive." I say proudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He asks me and I shrug as I see him pull out a cigarette.

"You need to shape up though." I couldn't help but give a jeer of my own to him.

"Yeah, me as well. So whats the fucking deal?" Franklin asks doing a pose as he arrives on scene.

"We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local Agency station. The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs." Steve says.

"Wait? So now you're getting us involved with the IAA?" Michael asks obviously angry. But then again, the dude only cares about himself. Yeah?

"Considering this all fucking started because you had to fuck up and get caught in your endeavors again, I don't want to hear shit about your complaints." Steve barks at him.

"Yo homie relax. Alright, so whats the drill how do we do this?" Franklin asks.

"We need a chopper pilot and from what Michael tells me you have a good hand on the wheel and the sniper rifle?" Steve said pushing up his glasses.

"Well, driving maybe but as for a gun? Not really."

Steve chuckled. "Well after seeing how you have successfully did those assassinations Lester gave you I think you're more then capable."

"What? How the hell do you know-"

Steve chuckles again. "You think I don't know that you moved from a street ghetto apartment shitplex into a house in Vinewood after a mysterious assassination that fucked up the stock market?"

Franklin groaned. "I guess you're gonna blackmail me into helping you out anyway huh?"

"Such an intelligent man for someone who dropped out of high school to be a thug."

Ouch burn.

Franklin was about to comment but I stopped him before he could say anything that he would regret.

"Enough of this clown show. Can we just get a detail of the plans?" I say.

"Very well then. Take control of this chopper and just get this motherfucker before he says anything."

As I am flying the plane I have to wonder. What would it be like if I didn't sort Michael out? Would I be more happy in my own little world, would I be having as much fun or as much of an adventure as I am now?

Nah I don't think so.

But what if Michael didn't rob that store? I never asked him and I never confirmed it but I am pretty dammed sure he did.

But if he didn't rob that store, would he be in this situation? Would we have met Naruto?

Nope.

Everything happens for a reason. No matter how bizarre or weird or faggy it may seem at first.

"We're here T, how hover just below that window so I can properly rappel down!" Michael tells me.

I used the controls and steadily do so, I also turn on my communicator so that I could hear the interview. Perhaps that wasn't the right word to call that situation.

"I am going to shove this ruler up your ass!" Another bang and another scream.

"Make him talk Karen!" Says a male before what I think I herd was a punching sound.

And thats when I hear breaking glass. And gunshots.

I have to admit, I was having fun.

It might be fucked up.

But it was my fucked up fun.

"Here." I say throwing the man that we just saved back at them. "Here he is. You can keep him and do fuck all."

"Actually nope. Franklin, thank you for your help you are dismissed." Steve says and Frank runs off while we have to stay put. Aint that a bitch?

"We need you Trevor to get some information out of this guy so we can eliminate a target who is a terrorist."

"Bullshit." I hear Michael say but Steve glares at him and that glare must have been a silent message because he didn't say anything else.

"Fine. So lemme guess, you want me to take the hit for the man right?"

"Exactly." Steve says before motherfucking Dave Norton comes in the picture.

I want to laugh at Michael but at the same time, this is fucking me over really badly as well. So the two leave in a car and of course they have the phone on speakerphone so I can hear everything.

"Tahir Javan. Thats who we are looking for." Dave says to Michael over the phone.

"Such a shame because this house is foreclosed."

Oh shit.

And here we go.

Heh, it's been a while since I actually interrogated people via torture. I would just normally kill them. (2)

"Make him talk." Steve said to me and I smiled.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Please...I..."

"Tell me your fucking name!" I said to him using a yell. I don't like people who avoid my questions. Fuck that. Interrogation mode is now officially on.

"Ferdinand Karimov!" He screams scared of what I was going to do to him.

"So tell me then, Ferdinand, where is Tahir Javan's house address?"

He pauses and is shaking.

"Oh fuck that." I say. Sorry but when it comes to interrogation, my patience is low. Extremely low as a matter of fact.

"I guess it's time for me to get out my little box of tools." I say happily as I open up a tool box and place the goodies there. Four of them. That should be enough. Nothing too harsh but painful and scary enough to get the rat to squeal.

"Make sure you do it effectively where you don't have his body going into shock." Steve warned me and I groaned.

I take out a pliers and smile at him.

"Oh god, no no no no no!" He moans as I grab a tooth and yank it.

"Okay, okay." He says. His speech was fucked up thats for sure. "He is in a beach house. Chumash district."

"Was that so hard?" I ask in my innocent voice as I then hear Michael moan.

"And of course there just had to be a damn party when we have to assassinate the man!" I hear him say.

"Well then he is Azerbaijani." I hear Dave say.

"What the fuck is an Anjavagina? You could be one for all I know."

"Then I guess we need more info!"

Back to the scene after hearing that I smile and look at my other tools. Electric shock should do it. I pick them up and to intimidate the guy even more I put them together. I was hoping he would talk to prevent me from doing such a thing but I guess he just wants to be stubborn.

Or he's fucking retarded.

I electrocute him and watch him shake as it passed through his body. He seemed like he was going to faint until Steve snapped his fingers in front of his face and whistled. "Information now! And make it good."

"Okay okay. He has average height and weight." I hear him groan.

"What kind of fucking hint is that?" Michael asks. "These people all look like ants."

"You're going to have to do better then that." Steve says staring at him. "How fucking hard is it to tell what he fucking looks like?!"

"Well, um, let me think-"

"DUUUUUUUUUUN! Trevor! Show our contestant what he has won today!"

"So, are you thinking about having sex sometime soon after this?" I ask him as I hold a wrench in my hand and walk back and forth slowly. Could he not pick up on my hints that I was trying to get him to talk?

Like I said, retarded.

I slam the huge tool against his crotch and his yell came across the entire building.

"He...he has a beard..." He groans out.

"Fuck." Michael says.

"What? Don't tell me that there are several guys with beards there?" I hear Dave say.

"Yep. Though I suppose we could just shoot one of them and get lucky. Lets start with mountain man first."

I groan as I looked at him. "Are you a machodist?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I am not so sure, it's like you want me to torture you."

"Give him one last go." I hear Steve say.

"Yeah, I mean we can't be completely sure unless we get the information under pain right?" I ask Steve as I grab the gas container and flip the chair over.

"Don't do it!" He begs. "I'll drown."

"Then I guess it will have all been in vain." I say as I put a towel over his head and pour the water on him.

"He just pissed himself!" Steve complained. I roll my eyes before giving him an adrenaline shot which woke him up.

"Alright! He is a chain smoker! And he...is left handed." He says. Due to the torture and the tooth being pulled, his speech was pretty messed up if I can say myself.

"It's done." Michael says as I nod.

"What should we do with him?" I ask. Because I generally am curious.

"Kill him." Steve shrugs. "You all will be rewarded with two thousand dollars."

Just two stacks. That seems surprisingly unfair. Meh, I think I will disobey and set the guy free.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see now get in. I'm taking you to the airport so you can spread the word."

"Huh?"

"The media and the government would have us believe that torture is some necessary thing. We need it to get information, to assert ourselves. Did we get any information out of you? Exactly. Torture's for the torturer...or for the guy giving orders to the torturer. You torture for the good times - we should all admit that. It's useless as a means of getting information."

"I just want to go home." He says crying.

"That might not be a good idea right now. So how about this? Get on a plane and spread the word, these people need to hear you and what you've been through. Who knows, it might, just might inspire the next big motion picture!"

He cries as I let him out.

Poor fucked up government.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV:)**_

* * *

"And according to reports the rest of the shinobi nations have fallen and their leaders who were killed and apparently had the rest of their people enslaved by the ancient art of Justu which is nearly forgotten." Came the report of an anchor on the television who was stationed in a hidden village that itself was nearly forgotten. The land of the beasts.

"But you're still alive, yeah" Said a blonde person who was staring at a dying human. "Whats your name?"

"Felix." The man chocked. "So tell me, who was the person that did that to you?"

"His name. The fragment tells me his name was Naruto. He took all of my power, but fragments still reside within me."

Everyone has surprise in their eyes.

"So after ten years he has returned." A voice said.

"Not surprised eh Itachi?"

"He is an immortal Kisame. I am not sure why he dispersed for ten years but he is back now."

"Perhaps he did that to train and get under the radar." Said a shiloute with Rinnegan eyes.

"So how old is this motherfucker?" Asked another.

"He should be about 18." Itachi said.

"So what is the point of this?" The same person who asked what Naruto's age was asked again.

"We will capture him and use his limitless energy as a weapon to enslave the wold and finally bring peace." Spoke the man with freaky eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Hidian." Another voice said.

"I will fuck you up, by the will of Jashin! I will tear your limbs apart and-"

"How about the both of you shut the fuck up?" Spoke someone else.

"What the fuck? How did he get in here?" There standing in front of the Atakuski was a much older Kiba who was now able to ride on top of Akamaru who was as big as a bear now.

"And tell us, why shouldn't we kill you right here right now?"

Kiba smiled. "Because I fucking hate Uzumaki. And I trained and trained and trained until I couldn't train no more and I want to be the person who stops him into the ground."

"Very well. The more the merrier. Get your robe on and join us at the table."

"Nagato!" Hidian shouted.

"Be quiet. Now lets discuss our plans on how to capture this boy."

Naruto who was listening to The next Episode by Dr. Dre decided that he was going to go on a mission today. He was known for completing the most missions in one day. How? Shadow Clones. This was preparing him for the time when he would battle Tigerstar again. He really, really wanted that mans blood.

In order to go on a mission, Naruto would receive texts about the details and he would reply if he wanted to go on them.

"Another day another mission." Naruto grumbled as he opened his phone and gasped. He almost dropped it.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile...:)**_

* * *

Fucking faggots!" Were shouted by one Dreyar known as Uchiha Sasuke. He was fighting older looking versions of the sound four who were trying their hardest to keep themselves alive.

"Sasuke, please understand." Sakon started.

"Oh I understand." Sasuke said as she fired some icicle shards at all of them.

"We had to do this. Our curse seals-"

"I have Orochimaru's knowledge of all of them and his memories of all of you. The man was right about you all being traitors thats for sure." Sasuke snarled.

"Hiken!" He said as he appeared behind Sakon and delivered a fatal strike to both twins. He was oozing blood from his mouth as the great ball of fire ripped a hole in his chest to shreds as it melted everything inside.

The man then turned his attention to the remaining members of the sound four. "I always hated that freak." Sasuke stated. "But you others deserve a fate that is worse then death!" He then begins to form a sadistic smile. "I think I will steal your souls to rest with mine for all eternity."

All of them looked terrified. Jibro attempted to form an earth dome to stop him, but Sasuke simply just shattered it with a Fire Fist. Kidomaru attempted to shoot webs at her but Sasuke burned them with this time a Blaze Kick.

"I'll stop this pussymuncher!" Tatyua said as she summoned her flute but Sasuke wasn't having it. Using his speed he punched the shit out of her into another tree.

But something didn't feel right. "Hmm, according to Orochimaru's memories of what Naruto-sama told me there should be another member, Kimmimaro. But where is he?"

As if on cue Sasuke had to doge bullets made of bone which almost hit him.

"Okay, so this guy seems to be more of a challenge. Now we're talking!."

Sasuke smiled as he prepared another Hiken but before he could do anything, he was entangled in webbing.

"Please listen to us, Sasuke." Kidomaru tried to reason with him.

Kimmamiro then entrapped Sasuke into a prison full of bone that was stronger then steel, but Sasuke wasn't having it. He unleashed a massive tiger shaped flamethrower which happened to destroy most of the prison before Kidomaru decided to take a chance and blurt out what he had to say.

"We are all prisoners!"

Sasuke paused for a few seconds before looking at him directly.

"Okay, my Sharingan tells me that you are not lying. However, can you elaborate please?"

"What he means, jackass, is that we're all have been captured. Why? I don't know." Tayuta said rubbing your head. "You could have given me a serious concussion you bitch dyke!"

Sasuke snorted until he turned her attention back to them. "Sorry, it's just that with everybody betraying you left and right, you just don't know who to trust. So tell me you have any idea on how we are gonna get out of here?"

"Hell if I fucking know." The sailor mouth sound four member spoke. "I fell asleep like any normal night, and then I find myself staring at a motherfucking prision cell!"

"Thats interesting because the same thing happened to me." Sasuke responded.

Just then the door opened. Sasuke unleashed a load of killer intent that made the members of the sound four sweat.

"How nice to see you again, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke covered his hands with fire.

"You!"

We cut to another scene in the story, possibly a timeskip where we see a Naruto Dreyar running to aid Hinata in battle.

"I got here as fast as I could." Naruto said. "I received a message about a mission that Sasuke had gotten kidnapped!"

"Well yeah I received the same thing too. But don't you think it's a bit weird that it came from a restricted number and he texted us the address?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"You're absolutely right. Then that means the person who lead us here knows where Sasuke is."

"More like they have Sasuke. Look over there." Hinata pointed to a well known foe by this point in time who was wearing Atakuski robes.

"Kiba." Naruto snarled.

"Look if it isn't the loser who finally decided to stop hiding like a bitch." Kiba laughed.

Naruto was extremely angry and he couldn't help but let the beasts inside him influence him like this. His whiskers which were prominent on his face but still faded into the background became thicker and more defined. His hair became rigid and sharp, his fangs became more longer and sharper, his ears stood up straight, his nails grew until they formed claws. And his blue eyes became the Bijuugans.

"Guess what?" Kiba started as he pointed to a portal that allowed him to see Sasuke. He was tied up and unresponsive. But next to him was the girl from the sound four all chained up. "I could see why you liked her so much. Gods...her pussy felt so tight and soft...when I stuck it in, dear god it felt so fucking good I came in her on sight."

A chakra cloak for foul energy formed around Naruto. It resembled some kind of beast with a single tail. In a second Naruto had covered the distance between him and Kiba and clawed at his face sending him through several trees.

Kiba chuckled as he walked back after looking up at Naruto as if the attack didn't do much damage.

"How could you not have known that Kiba you just clawed was really Akamaru?" The real Kiba laughed. "You're slipping man."

Naruto growled as he was beyond angry by now. And the deadly chakra that was emitting from him was so foul it was causing miniature natural disasters and the entire vegetation to shrivel up and die.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS IN FRONT OF ME LIKE SOME TOY THAT YOU FUCKING OWN!"

Kiba knew that his ass was grass if he didn't get out of doge. But this was all part of the plan.

"You know, I am not sure why you are still a little kid after ten years. I bet my cock was more fulfilling then yours."

Naruto was getting ready to attack until a mysterious figure tried to attack him but Naruto turned around and roared which pushed him back thirty feet and knocked him out.

"You do have your uses after all Kiba." Spoke Nagato who appeared beside him.

"So this was a trap...you lead me here to get captured huh?"

Kiba laughed. "You're not as retarded as you look. Yeah, but hey after they finish doing only gods knows what to ya, I'll make sure I'll keep your bitches satisfied for ya."

Naruto roared and was about to attack again but this time he felt his chakra being sapped from him.

"Heh. So this is the brat." Kisame said as he attempted to slash him with his sword Samehada.

Naruto extended his hand which became a chakra arm and grabbed Kisame and threw him to the ground.

"Not bad brat." Kisame said as he tried to use Samehada again but Naruto whose anger was clearly in control quickly used a quick spike of chakra. Before anybody knew what happened the sword began to crack until it finally...

"You broke my sword!" Kisame nearly screamed. "Okay brat that does it!"

Kisame preformed a handseal which caused the area they were fighting in to be filled with water. Naruto was now on top of the water before coming to an abrupt stop and smiling.

He gathered a bit of the chakra on his cloak and formed it into a ball which turned into a powerful lazier beam.

"So you are able to use a Bijuudama even in your one tailed state, amazing." Remarked Nagato who decided that he would trap Naruto inside of his chikabu tensei.

Naruto was growling by now instead of normal human speech.

Naruto quickly formed a chakra horn on his chakra hand and ran at Kisame. "Lariat!" He managed to get out of his mouth. Naruto struck Kisame that his entire chest was blown out.

Hinata wanted to keep watching, but she knew that she had a job to do. She quickly whispered and did the necessary steps to release all of the eight gates while also activating her creation rebirth. She then turned to Nagato who was amazed.

"Lets see how long you can keep those gates active little girl."

Hinata got into the Gouken fighting style and began going toe to toe with the Asura path. her fighting style was precise accurate and deadly. Even most Jonin couldn't have the skills to keep up with her for long.

"What are you planning to accomplish by capturing Naruto?" She asked.

"Simple. With that power under our control we will bring peace to the world. Nobody will challenge us."

Hinata grew angry. "So you plan on using him as your personal weapon?"

Nagato let a small smile show. "Exactly."

Hinata kicked the Asura Path up with inhuman speed. The kick enough already killed it she then turned her attention to the other paths and managed to destroy another three with simple punches and kicks.

One of the remaining bodies had seen that Naruto had decapitated one of their most preeminent members, Kisame.

"Looks like you win this round." He snarled as he left.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Hinata said as she tried to take a crack at the Deva Path, but was sent back with a huge gravity attack.

Naruto had finally calmed down to the point where he wasn't using a cloak anymore but his face and orange hair where still like an enraged beasts. He turned to Kiba who was surprised at his speed.

**"Where is Sasuke!"** He growled as he held him up by his collar. **"What about Tatyuya?"**

"Riding my dick." Kiba said as he spat in Naruto face. In anger Naruto snapped his neck hard enough that Kiba's head was depreciated but then Naruto herd a simple laugh.

"How do you like those Naruto?" Kiba laughed darkly. "I used a combination of the substitution justu and transformation technique, but i made sure to coat it with my sent and chakra so you couldn't tell the difference!"

**"Give Sasuke back!"** Naruto shouted before firing another bijuuama that was fast and would have killed Kiba a hundred times over if he didn't do his replacement justu again.

**"I am done playing** with you!" Naruto said as he managed to gain control of himself. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" A huge forest of trees where erupted from the ground. And Kiba was trying his best to avoid them as well as making sure he wasn't being entrapped.

"Lets see Kiba if you are not only a bark but you have some bite too! "Shizton: Mori tanjō." The trees then started coming alive until they seemed to be miniature tree people. Kiba gulped. He ran away screaming trying to avoid the wrath of the trees.

Now that Naruto was back in control, he noticed that he could smell Sasuke and headed towards it.

What he found was his best friend and his lovely wife tied up beaten and broken.

"Oh Sasuke. Oh Tatyuya. I am sorry for not protecting you." Naruto sobbed as he untied her and carried her bridal style. He smelled several other chakra signatures that were fadding and went to investigate. It was other members of the sound four.

"Hinata!" Naruto called and she came running.

"Yes Naruto? Oh god-" She said as she looked at Tatyuya's body as well as the sound four and Sasuke's.

"Do you think you can heal them?"

"Yeah." Hinata said as she summoned some slugs who attached themselves to the bodies of great gingery.

Naruto then summoned some shadow clones which carried one person each and there they traveled alone into the school.

* * *

_**(timeskip: Naruto Island, a few days later)**_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a bed staring at the ceiling. He had a lot on his mind today. Kiba, Naruto, Atakuski. Naruto had previously told him everything that transpired when he woke up screaming but it took several hours and a whole lot of sleep to fully process it.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something, are you feeling better, whats wrong?" Sasuke said as both hee and Naruto sat at a couch.

"I failed you." Naruto said as he hugged him close and sobbed. "I fucking fucked up." Naruto was weeping by this point in time.

"You can't change everyone, Naruto. Some people are born to be evil."

Naruto nodded but the tears still kept coming. "But he...that piece of shit, he."

"Despite what he may have told you Naruto he didn't do anything to anyone besides punch me in the throat."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Really? Then why say all of that horrible stuff?"

"Probably to get you mad. You should have seen yourself today."

Naruto let his head fall. "I still have failed."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"But I have a destiny." Naruto said as he cleaned his eyes.

"Destiny?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I have been talking to them lately." Naruto quietly whispered. "And they tell me of my destiny."

"Who?"

"Them!" Naruto said. "The Bijuu. The dragon and the phoenix. They, tell me things and I can't help but get angry."

Sasuke was confused but Naruto began to speak. "The Gods and Devils assume that they can create me and use me as if I am a fucking character in a damn soap opera? They forced me to make the planets, the stars, humans." Naruto spat the word humans with obvious hatred and malice.

"Well guess what? I will no longer be known as the deadlast and loser, and I will have my vengeance on the Gods and Devils that have forced me to act as their pet. My name is Naruto Dreyar, and I will be known as the man who completely defied the universe. If I have to kill everyone that stands in my way to prove to them then I will do it!"

"I am with you 100% Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile on her face. "We Dreyar will always stick together."

"Not all." Naruto spat as he remembered Laxus and his father with disgust.

"The plan is that once we become powerful enough we will travel to the state of Olympia where the only known portal for simple mortals to access Heaven is. In case you forget, I am a Bijuu. My main weakness is any kind of demonic or holy weapon. We suffer ten times more damage from a weapon or holy/demonic chakra then regular humans. So a scratch is equivalent to a stab wound and most of the time these weapons will often make me want to flee the area. According to Dragon, they can form a barrier and even strip me of their powers if they are strong enough or if I am exposed to them too long."

Sasuke nodded. "What happens if one does touch you?"

"Thanks to my sixth sense I can pinpoint an attempt, but I will often do a partial transformation."

"Whats that?"

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

Naruto then stood up. "The Atakuski, Equailist and even the Gods and Devils themselves who have created us, they will be put in their place! And nobody will ever hurt me or my loved ones ever again!" Naruto snarled as he looked towards the nearest object which was an old mirror and smashed it to pieces.

* * *

_**(Later that night)**_

* * *

A woman was walking to buy her something to eat when she saw a familiar orange haired boy.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Oh hey Naruto. Good to see you're okay after rumors spread about what happened." She said clearly showing sympathy.

"I have come to terms with it, but are you interested in going on that date I asked you earlier?"

"Well if you insist." Hinata said as Naruto scooted over and motioned for her to sit down.

"Dinner is already paid for, you can have anything you want."

Hinata blushed as the two started talking but it was interrupted by a blast of electric energy while some people dressed in suit like uniforms carried him away.

"Who are those people?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"According to a resource, these people are the Equailsts. They hunt and capture humans that they deem are dangerous to society even though we all know that is not the case as we all know they hunt and kill any mutants they can get their hands on."

Hinata shook her head as he held Naruto's hand.

"I have a feeling that it was because I defeated an entire nation using the actient art of Justu. I guess that ended up making the people even more biased and now they view anyone with special abilities as freaks. Its pretty sad if I can say myself."

"But that is just Human Nature." Hinata said as she held Naruto's chin

"According to that same resource, the leader is called Amon. And he comes from a place far away from here which is, admittedly less advanced then here."

Naruto then urged them to go back. "C'mon." Naruto said to Hinata. "We've seen enough of this clown show. Lets go."

"It's been a nice date Naruto." Hinata smiled as she lightly kissed him.

"Would you be interested in coming back to my place? I have a room for you!"

* * *

_**(Lime! stay away kids! )**_

* * *

"Hell fuck yeah." Naruto groaned as Hinata was bouncing on his erect dick. Naruto grabbed her hips and began thrusting in an upwards motion.

"Oh Naruto..." Hinata moaned as she started to ride a bit faster making the bed creek with a sound.

"You like that you dirty slut huh?"

"Oh yeah I fucking love that."

Naruto used one hand to pinch your nipple.

"You slutty knight, you get hard when I touch you like this huh?" Naruto said as he turned his attention to the other breast which was feeling neglected.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata groaned as the pleasure of an orgasm hit her like a bus.

Naruto followed but not before pulling out. "Open you mouth."

Hinata did just that and then thats when Naruto let his own load out. "Swallow it." He commanded and she did just that.

"So, does this mean that you would like to be my wife?"

Hinata cuddled against the Uzumaki. "I think it does."

* * *

_**(lime end! come back kids!)**_

_**(Scene Change: Naruto POV:)**_

* * *

I knew that I would receive shit about my recent actions. Taking down four villages at once? Yeah, I probably overdid it. I actually know that. But oh well at least my first goal was complete. Pretty much everybody in the hidden villages was a normal human now.

I look over to my phone and hear the beep.

_Naruto! What part of staying low don't you understand? Whatever, at least you took care of litterer half of the world right now. Meet me at this address, and yes your three friends are already there._

I wonder what this mission will bring. No seriously I really wonder.

But now that the village is in ruins thats step one.

Now the next step would be to check out the Tower of Quinn.

And that dammed Tigerstar.

Yeah he is going down.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Trevor's POV):**_

* * *

So here we are standing and wondering soullessly without a given damn in the world.

"Hey guys!" I know that voice.

"Naruto!" I say as we do a handshake that would make the normal public look at us as if we're fucking lunatics.

"So where have you been?" I asked her.

"You know, the usual. Fucking shit up. Destroying countries that fucked me over. Yada yada."

"So the rumors are true? You just took down another one of the five great villages?" I asked simply amazed. "Yep and this one was easy as pie!" Naruto said giving me a cheesy grin. I'll take it.

"It was a place called Iwoa. The real deal." He said as he walked over to me. "Speclised in earth techniques, good defense, shitty offense, once you discover their weakness, it was almost too easy for me to overpower them."

I know one thing for sure. I didn't want to fuck with this guy. But I did want to fuck him.

If that makes sense.

"So then I thought, why just stop at one? Why not destroy the other three since obviously I could take on one by myself!" (3)

I paused. "So wait, you already took care of the Five Elemental Nations?"

Naruto gave me a cheesy grin. "Hell yeah I did! And not only did I take care of them, but I made everyone there a simple human!"

I paused. "Well that was basically step one."

Naruto nods. "Yeah, step two is to take care of this Tower of Quinn bullshit. I actually put two and two together, and I discovered that the man known as Tahir Javan was actually working with Tigerstar."

"Wait what?" Franklin says surprised. "Wasn't that the man that you guys told me you and Michael has to assassinate?"

Holy fucking shit.

"So we really are pawns then?" I ask outloud. "Is this all one fucking game to them or what?"

"I doubt that they know we're after the Tower of Quinn, but that guy that you guys put down was definitely not for terrorism." Naruto said before walking around in a circle thinking. "If anything, they probably know that they can't keep the weapon on screat for much longer so they are cutting lose ends. This is just perfect for us though. The more information we get, they better we can control this weapon."

"True that." Michael asks. "But lets stay quiet about it, at least while we are in Merryweather territory."

I groan before having to spit something out. "So much bullshit I can smell it."

"Just how did this Devin motherfucker get so much power and influence anyway? It seems like whatever we're doing, he is behind it." Franklin said.

"Most likely because he is." Naruto added. "Anyway shut up. I can hear footsteps."

"Hello my best soldiers." Devin comes in along with Steve.

"There is a special type of crystal that can be used to power our military technology. We need you to retrieve it from this man known as Tigerstar."

Oh god. I fucking knew it.

And it seemed as if everyone else could read my mind as well because they all looked like they wanted to say something.

"Can you tell us more about him?" Naruto asked. Smart boy.

"Tigerstar used to be part of Merryweather's Special Forces, the SPARTANS which were the best of the best. He however was an extreme criminal before even joining. 70 homicides, 13 counts of armed robbery at the federal banks. It only seemed right to make him part of our elite forces."

I couldn't get mad at that. Everyone who was a soldier of Merryweather was a criminal in one way or another.

"He wanted to be the one who wanted to have absolute control over the Tower of Quinn which is Merryweather's ultimate weapon. You may have herd that it was shut down but that is just an excuse. The project is still going strong and we will indeed use it to have other countries bow to our feet."

Naruto looked impassive.

"I have a feeling that you want him neutralized." Michael said.

Devin looked at Michael like he completely understood.

Michael didn't seem like he was happy with this turn of events though.

"Alright... the fuck is this bullshit? We handled your little immigration problem or whatever the fuck it was. We're straight."

Steve scoffs: "Oh absolutely... yeah, yeah. You killed people, you tortured people, committed a litany of other crimes... Oh we're so straight you and me, we're arrows."

Franklin said: "We're gonna risk our lives to rob some motherfucking government killers again?"

Michael turned to him. "Yup."

Naruto walked over to the two leaders. "Meh, we'll do it. And give you his heart as a present."

"You really are the perfect soldier, Dreyar Naruto."

As we leave we of course needed to get proper supplies me and Naruto were walking together.

Thank fucking god. I have waited for this moment so long.

But just when I was about to ask him some questions, a dude who looked like he was an animal appeared before us.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask getting out my gun. He responded by getting out his claws.

"The name is wolverine and I am here because something isn't fucking right with this." He responded.

"What isn't right? And I highly doubt wolverine is your actual name." Naruto said right back at him.

"Fine. Logan and that's all I am giving ya. Basically, I think those damn Equalist are planning something." He then gave Naruto a piece of paper that I honestly had no idea what it contained.

"Hey, I am just trying to survive alright? There used to be millions of humans that can use chakra, but they are disappearing and fast." Wolverine said in his usual growling tone.

"We are just trying to survive." Naruto says obviously mocking him. "Everyone is. In this world it's either kill or be killed. No offense but magic spells of lightning and fire and summoning animals won't do shit against robots that are built to kill entire armies. Chakra, Magic, Aura, or whatever people call it these days is a thing of the past. You're better off genetically engineering humans for that purpose."

And then the orange headed boy motioned for us to leave.

Why did I get the feeling that what he just said would come to bite us in the ass down the road?

* * *

_**(Scene change: Naruto POV:)**_

* * *

I decided to check out the school on the paper that that Logan guy had given me.

I myself didn't give a damn, but I suppose it would be interesting. Now that the idea of chakra was long gone and people were basically only had one ability to their names, they had to train for them to become elite warriors.

I could tell that this was not a part of Merryweather, but something else entirely.

That was just fine by me.

Back at the school could hear everybodywhispering about me and my wives. They know that Hinata has joined their ranks.

"He is weird and amazingly strong." Nightcrawler spoke.

"Yeah and that power of his. Where does it come from?" Iceman asked.

"Who cares? He is smokin' hot though! But seriously, he is an an-ne-mial!" Kitty said.

As in on cue I and Hinata my newest wife walked in. I cleared my throat and handed a piece of paper to the man who I assume was Beast. "I was brought here and I am going on a mission."

Some random guy was angry at me. Why? To be honest I don't know and I don't really care.

He ran up to me. "Fight me!" He yelled. I simply opened my eyes and placed the guy into a genjustu which froze and stunned him. Then I simply walked around him. Least to say the entire guild was in shock from the experience.

"Hey Naruto that was uncalled for." One person stated.

I turned around. "Maybe it was, but what is a traitor have to explain to me anyways?"

"Can you for once in your life stop being a smartass?" Shouted an Ice user who had had enough of my rude behavior. But hey, I like to think of it as tough constructive criticism.

"I can't help sounding like a smartass when all I do is talk around dumbasses."

The entire school was in shock before I dodged a beast arm from Elfman Strauss.

Having enough I kicked him in his stomach which was hard enough to make Elfman cough up blood.

"My name is Dreyar Naruto, and I will be known as the boy who completely defyed the gods."

Jean Grey was standing over there watching the scene take place. According to my sixth sense, she had received a huge fragment of the Pheonix Force. From where though, that was a question that was on my mind.

"It will be interesting in seeing how you fare against me Naruto and a true host of the Phoenix's power." She whispered. I couldn't help but smile at that. I always hated mutants with psychogenic powers. Because they always thought that they were the shit. As if.

Things here were gonna get more and more interesting.

A school and then the Tower of Quinn.

You gotta love that luck huh?

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV)**_

* * *

A mysterious plant like figure appeared out of the ground and went back into an unknown location.

_"Everyone is. In this world it's either kill or be killed. No offense but magic spells of lightning and fire and summoning animals won't do shit against robots that are built to kill entire armies. Chakra, Magic, Aura, or whatever people call it these days is a thing of the past. You're better off genetically engineering humans for that purpose."_

He was replaying the scene between the member of the X-Men and the boy who defyed fate.

"Genetic engineer humans huh? He might be on to something." The leader, Pein said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi had asked.

"Who cares? The fuck always think he is so full of himself!" Kiba snarled.

"Didn't he kick your ass all the way to the sun and back, yeah?" Deidara said teasing Kiba. The Inuzuka was annoyed but knew better then to start a fight and simply ignored him.

"Nice of you to join us Amon." The Leader said turning his attention away from the bickering group.

"Nice to be here."

"Wait, thats a fuking equalist!" Hidian shouted.

"I know and that is why he is here." The leader said trying to explain. "So tell me Amon what do you think?"

"Well, I believe that we are both outmatched and outclassed by this Naruto Dreyar person. The only way for us to even match him is to infact get everyone against him. He might win in pure strength, but as for controlling the world, hell nope."

"And I think I have the perfect way to do that. Do you think you could get your group to capture as much mutants as they are able?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I should have noticed the flaws in my plan. Nonbenders give birth to benders all the time. A miscalculation on my part. But I believe if we are able to create creatures from the mutants that will far surpass any human invention."

Pein looked forward to him. "The only way we can achieve peace and happiness is if every human being unites together against one emmeny. Making the mutants and these soon to be creatures from these mutants should do just that."

"What will you do?" Itachi asked curious. He was the type who loved to learn new information. And this information possibly carried the fate of the entire world. He didn't know what was honestly worse. Naruto Dreyar, or what was about to happen.

_"Either way I lose."_ He thinks as he is waiting for an answer.

"I will use my bending and thanks to my medical knowledge modify the humans with extraordinary abilities and turn them into creatures capable of destruction. But I do...need some creative inspiration."

"Well first thing is first. They need to withstand the machinery and all forms of human weapons." Pein said.

"Extreme healing of course."

"They also need to match the mecha and be super strong and fast. And they also need to give a reason why they are dangerous to humans."

"Then I will program them them to be as tall as buildings and...heh heh...Cannibalistic activities."

"You're gonna make them eat the humans? I like it!" Zestu said.

"What will such an invention be called? You should always name your creation of art." Sassori states.

"I will call them...Titans."

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

**_Notes:_**

**_(1) _**If you haven't seen the show on lifetime you should. It's pretty entertaining.

_**(2)** _people who complained about the torture scene are pussies. seriously. that stuff was mild compared to the actual government scenes. jesus fuck, it's like people want a video game that features hugs and flowers or some shit.

_**(3)** _When I wrote this the "All of them at once poll option was winning, but whatever. I can't change it now.

_**Shizton: Mori tanjō - Nature style: Birth of the Forest**__**: **_Requires a person to know the Kekkei Kaizen, Nature Release to use. This turns any type of plant material into livable warriors that will fight for the user. When defeated they become trees again.

_**Honō fisuto - Fire Fist: **_The Fire Fist technique uses Fire Release nature transformation to engulf the users hand in flame to punch targets. Using this technique makes the users strikes flaming and explosive to the intended opponent. Slightly increases the power of their punching attacks. The powers behind the punches are strong enough to cause significant amount of damage, along with the added effect of causing slight burns upon impact.

_**Honō no keri - Blaze Kick: **_The user launches a kick engulfed in fire that lands a critical hit more easily. This may also leave the target with a burn.

* * *

**_Bonus_****_:_**

* * *

**Newspaper:**

_"__Police in Blaine County are requesting increased resources from the state to deal with the latest outbreak of drug-related violence. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Don Percival, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services._"

**Bleeter Posts:**

calliejj16 - "_shit anotha meth lab destroyed at the alamo sea gettin very worried about my supply_"

grapeseedcharlie - "_Just heard about the massacre up at the O'Neils. Whole farmhouse burned to the ground. Never liked the bastards but that aint right._"

* * *

**Bleeter:**

Ismorticianpete - "_So I'm about to slice and dice at the morgue when the dude wakes up and goes psycho! Had to run for my life! Who says I got a boring job now!_"

mandybrocoli - "_You hear about that shootout at the coroners in South LS? Apparently IAA was involved. What's your call - terrorists or zombies?_"

* * *

**Newspaper:**

"_Eye witnesses believe they had just seen the crime of the century - an audacious raid on the IAA Headquarters in Downtown Los Santos, in which a man was snatched from an office by a suspect hanging from a helicopter before both escaped. Not so, according to the IAA. Agency spokeswoman Lucinda Jacob told reporters the incident was merely a training exercise, and nothing to be concerned by. "We are constantly training and yesterday was no exception. An agent posing as a terror suspect was snatched in a practice raid to see how our systems and processes respond to extreme duress. Despite problems with our funding, people should be relieved to know our systems worked great. You're in safe hands," Jacob said._"

**Bleeter:**

kankanjill - "_helikopter dogfight between terorists and IAA over Los Santos. WTF is goin on, r we at war._"

usafrankieg - "_Now they've breached the IAA Headquarters! The heart of our security machine! This is what happens when you go soft on Iraq! I told you an attack was coming! Why does no one read my bleets!_"

* * *

_**sorry guys, a pretty long update compared to the rest of the times, but lets just say that i got distracted by reading a new manga and it's ideas and characters ended up giving me writers block and neglecting the story! oh and yeah this story will defenietly be a crossover with attack on titan. but that won't happen in a long time trust me. but i already have the idea planned out. i hope you like long stories, because this one isn't ending for a long, long, long time. next chapter he titans start to appear and the mutants start to attack! and naruto and the gang provide a heist to get closer to the tower of quinn!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: IIX: just deserts**

* * *

_**zoro: hello all and i just would like to tell you that road to ninja has reached over 100k words!**_

_**alpha: pat yourself on the back**_

_**zoro: you are a party pooper**_

_**alpha: hey don't say it like that!**_

_**zoro: this story had also reach the mark for 50 reviews! yaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

_**alpha: i am somewhat happy about this**_

_**zoro: of course you should be happy, you wrote it!**_

_**alpha: we ALL wrote it you idiot!**_

_**zoro: just gonna continue with the names huh?**_

_**alpha: any healthy person calls themselves terrible names**_

_**zoro: well while you are figuring that out, i think it's time for tha corner again!**_

_**alpha: oh golly gee i am soooo exited.**_

_**zoro: your sarcasm is horrible. anyway on to the n-n-n-n-n-n-news!**_

_**alpha: as if anyone here really gives a fuck about the news**_

_**zoro: The United States economy added 175,000 jobs for the month of February. A study released by the University of California at San Diego shows that vitamin D increases the chances of survival in patients suffering from breast cancer. The former leader of the Front for Patriotic Resistance in Ituri, Germain Katanga, is found guilty in the International Criminal Court for war crimes and crimes against humanity. A special referendum date is moved again. Now it becomes March 16th instead of previously announced March 30. In it voters will be asked whether they wish to stay part of Ukraine or join the Russian Federation.**_

_**alpha: hmm, intresting**_

_**zoro: and now it's time for random facts of the day**_

_**alpha: more useless knowledge to fuck up your brain even more!**_

_**zoro: Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks otherwise it will digest itself. The average talker sprays about 300 microscopic saliva droplets per minute, about 2.5 droplets per word. In the last 3,500 years, there have been approximately 230 years of peace throughout the civilized world. Two-thirds of the world's population has never seen snow. Beijing's smog reduces life expectancy by 15 years. Coca-Cola was originally green. Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair. "I am." is the shortest complete sentence in the English language. Hershey's Kisses are called that because the machine that makes them looks like it's kissing the conveyor belt. Fish can drown in water. In Aspen Colorado, you can have a maximum income of $104,000 and still receive government subsidized housing.**_

_**alpha: hmm, these facts are actually pretty cool**_

_**zoro: i have plenty more where those came from but for now that will have to do.**_

_**alpha: so now what?**_

_**zoro: it's recommendation time bitches!**_

_**apha: okay then.**_

_**zoro: while romance and the manga fairy tail may seem laughable, there are some good stories that will prove you wrong. natsu and erza fans, if you want a story with your pairing that has natsu not act like he is a five year old as well as a more believable personality for him then give Torching Heaven by Negligible1 a look.**_

_**alpha: ah yes, another story that is on my favorites list well done zoro**_

_**zoro: hey, it's what i do. i wish you have more faith in me**_

_**alpha: and just like that i hate you again. anyways here is the next epic chapter!**_

* * *

_"I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Nothing in life is easy. But that's no reason to give up. You'll be surprised what you can accomplish if you set your mind to it. After all, you only have one life, so you should try to make the most of it."_

_― Louis Sachar, Holes_

* * *

_**Datara**_

_**Chapter IIX:**_

_**Just Deserts**_

* * *

_**Skillet - Savior**_

* * *

"What the fuck are these things?" One man yelled while running away from them.

"I have no idea, but they are eating the shit out of us!" Says a woman who witnessed another creature grabbing a human and eating his legs off.

Naruto groaned. He then made several thousand shadow clones. "Search for all survivors and bring them to Rien. I guess we're gonna need a new place."

Naruto then preformed the Harashin which would allow his clones to transport the salvaged humans to this location. Just as he feared there weren't that many left.

"Though, this isn't really my problem." The blond mused before deciding to form a crown and place it on a random person.

"Hey! Do you wish to become a king?" Naruto asked the man and he nodded.

"But what will I do? I mean, I have never been in charge of anything like this ever before in my life!"

Naruto grinned. "Then I guess now is an excellent time to start!"

Naruto then summons a piece of paper and using his super speed, writes down what appears to be plans.

"These are the plans for Rien and how to protect it from any threats against humans. Follow these instructions and you'll be just fine!"

The man nodded as Naruto left and decided that he should check up on his friends. No doubt they were just as confused as he was.

"What the fuck is going on?" Devin said with obvious panic in his voice.

"Don't look at me because I have no fuckin' clue." Naruto honestly replied.

"This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Michael shook his head.

"Along with other bullshit, we now ave to deal with the FUCKIN' human apocalypse." Frankin shouted.

"I know this seems very bleak and hopeless but maybe this can be used to our advantage." Devin said.

"How the fuck is this good in any shape or form?" Naruto yelled out. "We have several Alien races, and then these fucking Titans all trying to kill us!"

Devin turned to Naruto with a glint in his eye. "Are you getting worried, Naruto Dreyar? The man who took down half of the entire planet?"

Naruto facepalmed. "You do realize that these are Alien Species that are much bigger, and better trained then humans and posses abilities quite different from chakra what is really have I been all exposed to right? And let me not even start on these Titans."

Everyone's eyes went into shock at Naruto's words he was right. Dealing with chakra using humans was one thing, but unknown Alien species, and possibly mutated humans designed to kill off the race?

Naruto didn't want to admit that, but now was not a good time to be prideful. He knows that if he wants to stand a chance he would have to get stronger. Plus, killing some races would provide a challenge from him and another cool adventure.

"As for what we should do, don't worry for I have already taken care of it. The human kingdom is in Rien which was obviously been scrapped and replaced by a new king."

"A new king? What happened to the old one?" Franklin asked.

"He retired." Naruto said quickly.

"How long until we get a safe kingdom built for us?" Devin asked the ginger.

"With the amount of stamina I have and the shadow clones, all I really need to do is gain the experience and knowledge of a really good architect and I'm good to go."

"Very well then." Devin said before snapping his fingers and what appeared infront of them all was a fat man in a construction suit with a booklet. Naruto nodded as he absorbed the man's soul. His memories filling into his mind about how to build houses, buildings and the other elements that made them complete and whole.

"Guess we should start now." Naruto said smiling as he made several hundred shadow clones to go to work.

"Well, okay the human race is obviously gonna survive, but what about that thing you told us earlier?" Trevor wined and Devin sighed before nodding.

"Ah yes, we can not let unexpected events to derail the plans of Merryweather."

"Actually, this might be in our favor after all." Naruto thought out loud.

Everyone gasped at Naruto who then went on to explain. "Since I am the one who is basically revamping and remodeling the last nation for humanity, this would be a good time to put Merryweather's influence in charge and get rid of the competition."

"Excellent idea!" Devin said. His obvious greed and glee that his long time goal was coming true showing on his emotions and face.

"Good. I will talk to the new king about this. Now back to where we were?"

"Ah yes." Devin regained control of himself. "I still want Tigerstar Tallonsman dead and that crystal retrieved. I have no doubts that he is heading to Clannoria as we speak. However we will wait on this until we complete the new country and Nation of Rien. That is our goal right now." Devin says with a stern look in his face.

Things were going to be very different around here now. Thats for sure.

* * *

_**(Timeskip! Six months later:)**_

* * *

The weather was beautiful as expected of the conditions before the start of summer, which was in just three days. While Rien was known for it's unpredictable weather, it still didn't mean that some things would never ever change.

One Naruto Dreyar was relaxing on his little island. Even though the world was changing, he wouldn't and still kept his slaves and house and island as if he was living in paradise. There were some slaves that he had freed, either due to his fondness of them or simply because he didn't care for them enough to provide the food and necessities that humans need. Those people found their way to the human kingdom, and most resided within the outermost wall.

Naruto didn't care about them though. He had bigger goals to achieve anyway. So whats a few slaves that escaped from his wrath worth to him? Its not like he'll ever see them again at least alive in the future anyway.

A lot had changed, the new country of Rien was going as strong as ever and he helped build it. But that was the end of that as far at it went. Before he would truly take over the human race and provide peace like the legends say he would, he wold need to cut all of the lose ends. That included whoever are the people behind the events that caused the humans to go extinct, the Equailst, and Atakuski as well as getting that crystal from Tigerstar Tallonsman and uncovering the secrets from the Tower of Quinn.

Which reminded him that when he tried to absorb memories from the Titans. It all cam up blank.

Creatures that were driven on pure instinct.

"You know, eat, fuck, kill." He would say as he explained this to Devin.

Naruto then went on to tell them about the abilities these Titans had and their weaknesses and thanks to the special research team of the new and improved military, they all were able to develop special gear that allowed humans to move in a 3d area as opposed to their body being built for simple 2d movements.

It was really weird but soon humans with special abilities became rarer and even more rarer as time went on. Naruto could only guess this was because of the fear that had grown and that anybody showing these signs would be tormented until they got killed or they killed themselves. Naruto knew that the school for the "gifted" still existed, but it had to be placed in the rural area of wall Maria.

Naruto signed. At least his friends were in a much safer place inside the luxurious walls or Shina. That had to account for something alright.

Trevor of course didn't want to abandon his trailer in sandy shores, so he stayed in a very isolated country area of Rien in the outermost wall. But that was his choice.

Naruto and his three friends were no longer soldiers of Merryweather ever since it became an actual part of the military branch. Nope, instead they were just mercenaries. But that was fine with him.

Naruto just did simple missions for Lester and Trevor involving his enterprise here and there. But because he was already filthy stinking rich he didn't really care about the money anymore. Rather, he wanted more power and the ability to achieve all of his goals.

Just as he was playing a game of tennis against Hinata he herd his phone buzz on vibrate. The ginger looked at the message and narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"Now we're talking!" He thought eagerly.

"I'll be back later Hinata-chan!" He says as he leaves and decided to change his appearance.

Naruto was wearing brown jeans and a yellow and brown shirt with a skull based design. It was simple but also elegant at the same time. But then again. Being the host of a creature that had unlimited power was all so tempting for him.

He arrives in the office and Steave and Devin and of course his fabulous trio of lovely friends were thee waiting.

"Tigerstar is already at the location of the Tower of Quinn. Kill him and get that crystal before he blows away half of the entire kingdom that we have worked so hard for!"

They all nodded and began said mission.

"This is something that will never get old." He said outloud as he thought of killing several aliens and monsters along the way to the district of Clannoria.

"You say that now, but you are not the one who is at a risk of getting eaten!" Michael says as they ride in the car listening to Falling Apart by Zebrahead. Naruto shrugged.

"Life is what you make of it. I'm having a damn good time and I basically have everything that anyone could want. Multiple wives, luxury house, car and food, endless money, endless powers, the host of a great demon, sex, and did I mention money yet? But yeah getting eaten or even being one of these chumps who has to live in the district of the outer wall would suck."

Franklin laughed. "Homie. I am gonna host a party this Saturday. Are you interested?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Whats the occasion?"

Franklin did some weird facial expression. "Do parties always have to have an occasion? I just wanna get turned up and meet some hot bitches!"

"Ah, those were the days." Michael said obviously in nostalgia mode.

"But Frank, didn't you have some buddies. What about your gang?"

Franklin laughed. "What about it? Those people are probably fighting each other to death because of a glass of grape soda as we're speaking at this very moment. They were holding me back."

"Lamar seemed straight." Naruto butted in. "Your aunt was a bitch and Tanisha? Oh fucking christ."

"Fuck that woman. My aunt I mean." Franklin groaned. "I hope a Titan, an Ailen or whatever the fuck is out there got to her ashy 50's style wearing wrinkled ass."

"The hatred is strong within this one." Trevor commented.

"I have learned so well." Franklin said before pulling up to about two blocks behind the actual destination.

"You think Tigerstar might have minions?" Michael asks.

"Most likely not. But he is one strong fucker and the element of surprise would do us well." Naruto says before extending his claws and silently scaling up the walls of various buildings attempting to locate him.

The ginger eventually found his target which was walking and patrolling the the end of the tower. He throws a kunai at him as a warning shot to get his attention.

"You again." He snarled as he got into a stance.

"Aww, I am so glad that you remembered me!" Naruto said with glee as he entered the stance for the praying mantis kung fu style.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed before he shot a flamethrower from his robotic hand which Naruto summoned a wall of earth to defend from.

"Sorry pal, but I already know why you're here!" Tigerstar said as he and Naruto began to exchange various justu. Tigerstar blowing out a stream of fire and lightning while Naruto bowled down the elegant techniques of earth for defense and wind for offense.

"You seem to have gotten better." Tigerstar says as he goes for a punch only to be swiped off his feet.

"Not bad not bad at all." Naruto commented as he continued his assault.

It was only after a few blocked attacks that Tigerstar discovered that Naruto was holding back. _"Impossible. How can someone be this strong?"_ He thought before trying to shoot a lazier from his eye only to have it ripped out from his face.

"Nauh ugh!" Naruto teased.

"You little fucking bitch!" The man stated as he tried to regain his composure.

"Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say one Naruto?" The ginger laughed as he squeeze the eye until it crushed and resembled scrap metal. "Without that eye you are basically a handicapped Uchiha. No three hundred sixty degree vision and pew pew eye moralizers for you mister!"

Tigerstar grunted before charging some fire into his arm and this time releasing it into a sweeping motion. Naruto rolled his eyes before summoning his Rasengan themed wind shield.

"I am getting quite bored with you." He grumbled as he caught Tigerstar with just his hand.

"I am not letting you get your filthy hands on the crystal!" Tigerstar shouted trying his best to break free from Naruto's grip but his efforts were futile.

"God damn it! I will not let a little bitch like you ruin everything that I have done for this exact moment!"

"And why not Tigerstar?" Naruto decided to ask him generally curious.

"Because Rien needs a real leader. Someone like me."

Naruto scoffed before tearing off his arm so fast that his body and even he didn't know what happened until almost a muniute later. The criminal let out a cry of pain before Naruto used his Bijuukyu and put an end to him.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Naruto said as he retrieved the crystal from a hidden place on the Tower.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor who had been watching were stunned.

"Is it me or are you getting more insane as time goes on?" Naruto turned to him before laughing.

"You know what? You are probably right. Anyway should we check out the tower now or what?"

All three of them nodded before doing so.

"Okay." Naruto said. "I think I might have an idea."

"Lets hear it." Franklin says.

"Well, as we all know, these recent events has forced Rien and the human race as a whole to evolve. Devin is the leader of Riens best military branch right now and I have a feeling that he'll become the king soon enough."

"Well of course." Michael says not surprised. "But we were planning on using the tower to fuck with Devin right? Are you saying you no longer wish to kill him?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh no, no , no , no. I still want to kill him. But I think it's only right that I become the leader of Rien. And thus the savior of the world!" Naruto stated proudly."

"So..how exactly are we gonna do this?" Franklin asks.

Naruto shrugged. "Simple, we need to cut off all of the lose ends. So guys, who has been bothering you?"

"Stretch, that motherfucker tried to get me and Lamar killed several times over."

"But wait, I thought you said you were done being part of the Familes."

"I am, but when we were talking about this earlier, I decided that Lamar is still my friend, and I would be a shit person if I willingly let him get himself killed."

Naruto smiled and then turned to the former gang banger. "Those who disobey the rules are shit. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse then shit. While the person who taught me this philosophy was a huge hypocrite, it's words still hold extreme meaning."

Trevor nodded. "I kinda like that and speaking of friends, Michael, we need to have a talk later on."

Michael's body stuffiness knowing exactly what he was referring to. Still, he decided to play it off and smiled at Trevor. "No problem. And I know what you're talking about. I guess we do need to get it covered over."

"Thats great!" Trevor said before turning back to Naruto. "So, umm, what do we do about this Tower again?"

Naruto chuckled before making a shadow clone, and preforming the henge justu to make him look like an identical copy of the man who he just killed.

In the distant office one Devin Weston was shouting at his Merryweather soldiers before getting a broadcast using the Projection Technique. From there it looked like Tigerstar was holding a beaten Naruto while Franklin, Trevor, and Michael were all tied up.

"Did you idiots really think that this shitty boy could stand up to me?" Tigerstar laughed before kicking Naruto who grunted in pain. "I have the crystal and I am gonna rightfully use it to take over Rien, or if you don't comply peacefully, destroy city after city until you do."

"Fuck!" Devin shouted before making a phone call to Steve shouting something so loud that it was almost inaudible. When Devin stopped he herd "I'm on it." And nodded before putting his crown on his head and heading for a turbo jet located just by his office.

"How the fuck did Tigerstar manage to defeat all four of them?" Steve asked as he was getting a gun ready for fire.

"The fuck should I know. I honestly could care less about their lives. But they were damn good weapons. And now that bastard has complete control over the tower...FUCK!"

"Devin, you need to calm down." Steve says before asking him, "Send in another one of your special ones. Shawna. Am I correct?"

Devin looked at him and smiled with glee. "But of course. Our reality manipulating ace pilot!"

Steve nodded before finally sitting down. For a few minutes neither man said anything until Devin piped up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A way to salvage this mess."

"Devin, just letting you know that we will be reaching the Tower of Quinn in about an hour." Molly Schultz, Senior Vice President and General Counsel member to Devin states.

Devin nodded before leaning up to give her a light kiss before he sinked back into his seat.

"I always knew Tigerstar was strong. Hell he became a SPARTAN captain commander just four months after he was trained to become one. He was one tough motherfucker alright."

"We'll just have to send all of our best men there. Even the strongest man will fall when outnumbered."

Steve sighed before listening to his ipad with the song Time of Dying by Breaking Benjamin. Eventually he noticed the mighty tower and tapped Devin.

"Alright, soldiers, your orders are to kill Tigerstar Tallonsman on sight, retrieve the crystal and hopefully save any of our fellow soldiers if they are even still alive."

"You know, we could always experiment on their bodies to create even more powerful weapons." Molly suggested. Devin and Steve seemed to like that idea. "On second thought, even if they are dead, bring the bodies back, we can not let their legacy go untold."

All of the soldiers let out a battle cry before being sent out. The army was on the ground while the air force were using gliders of some sort, each and every one of them had on their 3DMG and were heading to kill that massive threat.

"Let him go Tigerstar and hand over the crystal and nobody doesn't get hurt." Devin said as he was being protected by a bunch of men while Shawna was tightening her gloves and Steve pointing a gun at him.

"Get hurt huh?" Tigerstar said laughing. "I am afraid that the only people here who are getting hurt are you." Tigerstars voice had changed until it resembled Naruto's before the clone ended the henge and Appeared right behind Molly. He formed a Rasenshuriken which tore her into a bloody windy shreds. (2)

"It's a trap!" Steve hollered. He attempted to fire bullets only for Franklin to slow down time and let him doge them before countering with his own assault weapon.

Devin, angered at Molly's death at this point was dripping foam out of his mouth. "You better have a dammed good reason for doing this Dreyar!"

"I do." The clone said laughing. "I am going to be the one who takes over the human kingdom like my destiny foretold of me."

The clone then pointed to the real Naruto killing all of his good men. Devin's face was bright red by this point and the realization dawned on him.

"Y-you planned all of this out from the start didn't you?"

Naruto smiled. "I didn't plan on the human race going extinct because of some weird giants or several simultaneous alien invasions, but I always have a back up plan."

"You're a traitor and I swear to fuck when I get out of this, I will have my men tear apart every cell from that body of yours!"

"Why?" Naruto asked frowning. "So you can build a race of elite killing weapons? To make sure that you would continue to stay in power over this country? To make sure that anyone who tries bringing justice to you would be silenced?"

Naruto grabbed Devin and threw him to the ground on his stomach.

"I am tired of being used for some one elses benefit! Weather it be a weapon, or for entertainment. Not you, not any of these random bitches, not even the gods and the demons who created me themselves will do it!" Naruto stuck his hands in Devin's back hard enough that he pierced the skin before ripping out his lungs and tieing them behind his back.

"This is called the split eagle." Naruto chuckled as he watched Devin die from a lack of oxygen.

The clone then dispersed away and the real Naruto who was killing all of the soldiers smiled at the clones memories filing his brain.

Steve who had managed to survive the shot was in front of him now.

"You think you're something huh? But we always keep something to keep people like you in check." As he said that Shawna appeared looking like she was about to attack him.

Naruto grunted before doing something with his hands and Shawna turned to him and punched his entire head off.

"Heh, you just don't understand, I have friends all around me. Both inside and out."

Shawna hugged Naruto as her and the three amigos all came out.

"So now that we've killed Devin and Steve and that bitch of his whats next?" Franklin asked.

"Simple." Naruto said grinning at them. "We take over Rien."

It was at this moment that Trevor decided to put a gun to Naruto's head.

"Trev, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Yo T, are you drunk or something man?"

"Hey, I am just trying to protect my own life." Trevor defends. "Didn't you fools think about what happens to us if we allow him to become the king? If we comitt crimes, he'll kill us or put us in the big house, fuck that!"

Naruto chuckles. "Trevor, you're my friend and I would never betray you. But you of all people know that a gun is nothing short of putting a pencil to a dragon."

Trevor didn't say anything but let his hand lay before staring at the ginger. "Rien is still a place that needs cleaning up. Whose to say that I can't allow my little friends a little fun before we all go our own separate ways?"

"You're no different then Devin or Steve then." Trevor says.

Naruto grabbed Trevor by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the wall. "Who was the person that gave you power? Who was the person who helped you fools out from becoming the next pawns in this fucked up ordinance of government? And this is the things I get?"

Trevor didn't say anything but stared at Naruto down. "Okay, I believe you but..."

"But fucking what?" Naruto snarled. "Oh I get it, you're so much of a coward that you think that everyone is out to get you despite the fact that I am the most loyal being to ever exist."

Naruto let Trevor go but not before breaking his assault rifle.

"Live in your own fantasy. Keep robbing banks and fucking over your race even more. See if I care."

Naruto leaves but not before turning to Michael and Franklin. "You guys are free to do whatever the hell you want, but for fucks sake once you get enough, you need to fucking stop and get a real job."

The ginger then uses his mastery over the wind and flies away along with Shawna. He is ready to take over Rien and show the world what a real king is.

He arrives on the scene of the confused soldiers with Shawna in tow.

"Alright listen up you fuckers, I am Naruto Dreyar and this is my newest wife Shawna. I am taking over Rien as the king because you leader Devin Weston along with Molly and Steve fell to that dammed Tigerstar."

All of the men who proudly served were angered before Naruto cut them off.

"I have taken care of that traitor and fool so don't worry. Now, where is my crown and lets do this oath!"

The higher officials and the scene was broadcasted infront of everyone's eyes. Naruto decided to wear his old orange jumpsuit that he hand abandoned when he was twelve, but he wanted to feel a bit of memories.

He couldn't wait to celebrate with his dad Jiryia and Franklin and everyone else he loved at Franklin's party later on. He sure had an occasion for that day! Naruto smiled as the crown was placed on his head and he decided to form a jacket that was white but had orange flame designs along with the symbol of the Dreyar family.

Although he would forever hate his family there is one thing he liked about them.

Their awesome sense of fashion.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Michael's POV)**_

* * *

As always I decided to listen to the old track of Ready or Not and drinking a pretty decent sized bottle of whiskey. So many things happened today, we managed to overthrow the government and now that our best friend was it's leader, we could become the best people to live in such a crisis ever. I mean he obviously still likes us, but I wonder why Trevor snapped like that?

Unless, oh no.

He must have used his brain and finally figured it out.

I figured that this day would come eventually. The past always seems to come back and haunt those when they are least expecting. I wouldn't be surprised if Trevor was coming to my house at this instant to but a bullet in my head.

And the weird part is, I probably deserve it.

I can feel his presence staring me down. This is it. The moment of truth.

But instead of Trevor it is one person who has proven himself to be a loyal friend. Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" I ask.

He hands me a sticky note with a phone number on it. The tile read Getting Your Shit Together. I looked at him.

"Like I said, I am giving you all the chance to turn your lives around. I'll allow you to rob two more banks, but after that I will put you down so you better choose wisely."

I nodded as I looked at the paper.

"You are interested in movies right?" He asked me and I looked at him in astonishment.

"How did you know?"

He laughed. "There are a lot of things I know that I shouldn't. I want you to give these people a call. Now it is the time for you to start getting your shit together Michael. Just because I am Naruto doesn't mean that I have to put up with your bullshit, friend of not."

I sighed. "This is about Trevor isn't it?"

Naruto frowned but nodded.

"I can understand why you're mad, but Trevor is just-"

"What? Thinks he can generalize a person just because he got a back toss of the dice? No offense but that's human nature, we're all selfish but not every human is a backstabber traitor type of selfish."

I couldn't help but cringe at that comment. The boy was really hitting close to home today huh?

"In any case, what the fuck is he paranoid for? We have all proven to him time and time again that we're his friends. You know, if you don't trust someone enough that you would turn on them the moment they become someone big, then what the fuck are we friends _for_?!"

He was right. Painful words but all correct the same.

"The guy seems like an insane hard ass, but in the truth he is a coward if I have ever seen one. An insecure coward."

Okay now he is just going too far.

"Naruto now you're just leaking insults. Thats enough."

"Is it really Michael? Am I making shit up? Hell, he is probably calling me every name in the book as we speak."

"Well you need to understand that-"

"Understand what?" I think Naruto has snapped. "I have been called demon, whore, fucker, every degrading name in the book by the very same people that I protect! I am sick of all of these people saying how they have had it hard and they probably don't know jack shit about the struggle!"

Naruto yelled before breathing hard to calm himself down. He then looked at me.

"Anyway, the contact is from Richards Majestic Productions. Devin Weston used to be the shareholder until I took his place from him. The guy's name is Salamon."

I widened my eyes. "The mega hit owner from Vinewood!"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Call him when you are ready and this should help you take your business on to a whole other level and you don't have to go through all the bullshit that is robbing banks and destroying the economy to do so!"

I hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much Naruto."

As he got up to leave, his crown proudly on his head he looked me in the eye with the sincerest look if I have ever seen one.

"Promise me one thing, Michael. After you get your shit together, I want you to repair the bond between your family."

I look at him back in the eye. My family. I love them, but at the same time I fucking hate them but I know that it is the right thing that needs to be done.

"I promise." I say. And just like that he leaves in a swirl of four whirlpools.

I decide to make the call after all.

"Hello and who is this?" The voice asked.

"My name is Michael-"

"Oh yes, I was expecting a phone call from you, please come to my office!"

I smiled. This was indeed all my dreams coming true.

I got into my car and drove into his office. "So how are the movies coming along?"

He looked into my eyes which said all but uttered one word. "Shitty."

"Huh?" I simply say.

"Take a seat Michael." He says as he gets up from one of his chairs and moves to his desk. Placing his hands in an observing manner. "Tell me Michael, do you want to help me complete my one last final movie before I retire?"

Shock. Stop the press. "You're quitting?"

"I just don't know if I can stand to do this bullshit anymore. _Y_ou know they always say, never work with children or animals. Well, I wanna add to that list. Never work with directors or actors."

"Sir, I don't understand." I say because I really don't.

"To put a long story short, my lead actor, Milton McIlroy, and my director, Anton Beaudelaire, have left production after being persuaded to sign up with some faggot gangster Rocco Pelosi and his management firm. To make things even worse Rocco is trying to force me to pay him off to get his lead and his director back."

I tighten my fists. "Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Do you think you could deal with him and get those two fools back for me?" He asks.

I smile. "I will be glad to. So tell me Solomon, what will the movie be about?"

"Well for payment for doing this incredibly huge favor for me, I will allow you to write and produce the rest of the movie."

This really is too good to be true.

"Consider it done."

So I decided that I am not going to kill this Rocco fool but he did need a good ass kicking. I easily take out the guards and sneak up to his helipad.

"So you are the jerk thats been harassing Solomon?" Then I turn to to figures. "You people must be the actor and director right?"

Rocco snorted. "Yeah and what are you gonna do about it old man?" I smile before giving him a suckerpunch and then several kicks. I made sure that I didn't give him a huge gingery but that would have to do I suppose.

"And as for you two fuckers, you're going back and being part of this movie production." I growl.

The both of them didn't want to see me angry and realized that so they nodded and I decided to fly them back to the movie studio.

"You don't have to worry about Rocco taking your crew again."

"Oh my goodness! Did you kill them?"

"For heaven's sake no! I did kick his ass though."

Solomon smiled. "Thank you for your efforts, Michael." He shook my hand. "Now lets get started on the movie, to be honest I need a title for it, do you have any ideas?"

Thinking about my life and even though I had no fucking clue what it was about I couldn't help but answer. "Meltdown."

For the first time in a long time, my shit seems together. Maybe now would be a good time to get together with my family. Rekindle out relationship. After all I promised Naruto.

A knock at the door. I wonder, who could this be?

Oh shit.

Fucking Trevor.

Like I remember thinking, the past always comes back to rear it's ugly head when you are least expecting it. I guess that statement could have not been any more true.

"Well, well, well." He says to me.

"Hello Trev." I simply say not caring or bothering to hide my anger at him showing up to fucking ruin everything when it just becomes so great.

"So you have mad it big huh? I herd what you did on the news." He chucks as he sits down opposite couch to where i'm at.

"What of it?" I say.

"Nothing, only that we could go big you know. Wait, I actually mean bigger. I mean, did you see the type of shit we do when we're together? Just think about what would happen if we got all of the gang together! Franklin makes us multicultural, Lester makes us technological, Naruto, eh, that crazy bitch, she,he, it, makes us unpredictable! Now all we need is a gay man and we'd have the perfect american dream!"

I rolled my eyes. "You really think it's that simple? And you hurt Naruto because of your damn paranoid persona earlier."

Trevor snorted. "Yeah, but Naruto is like super loyal and forgiving. He, she, it, whatever will forgive me by tomorrow."

"You really think it's that simple?" I ask him again. "It seems some things you never learn."

Trevor looked at me like he was about to go insane. "Except that apparently everyone I know is getting better and better in their lives! You're producing movies! Naruto is the fucking leader of this place! While I am still in the same position I was after that fateful night ten years ago! Face it Michael, nobody doesn't give a shit about me!"

I sigh and closed my eyes. "You know thats not true."

"Yes it is! Yes it is and you know it! Heist are the only thing that I am and ever will be known for!"

I sigh. "Thats because all your life you have let one thing define yourself." I really shouldn't be giving out advice like I am the Buddha but hell Trevor being in a Debbie downer mood was defensively not good.

"Who can I blame for that I wonder?"

I snort. "You didn't have to do a damn thing when I asked you to. That was your own choice."

Trevor got up from his couch. "You say that but yet you always took the incentive to be the team leader Mickey. Tell me something, when you faked your own death what did you do to allow yourself to be spared while me and Brad got the rough ends? As a matter of fact...how did you do it? The only persons that got shot were our getaway driver and Brad, but yet you came out unharmed. As a matter of fact, why have you been avoiding to directly answer any question about Brad hmm?"

"Because I don't fucking know what happened to him and yet you expect me to know what did!"

Trevor let out a smirk. "But if you didn't know what happened to Brad, you would have just said something along those lines. No, instead you fucking try to derail the subject every single time. The more and more I think about this, the more and more clearer it's getting. Is there a reason why your funeral was a closed casket Michael?"

"Because obviously if it was open everybody would know what I did."

"But all you had to do was hire a wax dummy with your favorite outfit of clothing on it. Tell me Michael, who is really buried in that grave?"

And here we go. One strike.

"Does it matter, I don't know why you still care. It's been a decade. Get over it."

"Of course it fucking matters you simpleton." Trevor snarled at me. "Because what happened ten years ago, fuck, it could have been a motherfucking melina, but the point still stands is that it will show what kind of person you really are."

Strike Two.

"One kind of person? I could have put a bullet in your head at any point since you arrived back here if I really wanted you dead!"

Trevor shook his head. "You're really bad at interrogation. You like me as a friend Michael, but what I am concerned about is how loyal you are to me. You would never kill me that much I know. But as for abandoning me to save your own ass. Yeah because apparently so."

Three strikes and you're out!

"For the last fucking time. Who. The. Fuck. Is. Buried. In. That. Grave!"

I say nothing. I think that is my safest option right now. Trevor has shown that he is capable of attacking and pleasantly eradicating my comebacks. I don't give this man enough credit.

Trevor gives me a glare that he often gives people who he is about to kill.

"Fuck you Michael." He declares before storming out of my house, taking my car and going.

Even though Rien was changed, some things stayed the same. The most prominent being that Naruto had indeed made a section for all those who had graves. It was located in an unfamiliar district. I know it is long the sides of the first wall.

One last chance to reason with him.

"Trevor, you know this is all a waste of time and this will do nothing but hurt you in the end. Just come back to my house and lets discuss this like real adult gentlemen. I'll even buy some pizza rolls for dinner."

"FUCK YOUR PIZZA ROLLS. FUCK YOU AND FUCK EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" He yells in the phone before hanging up. I mummer the word shit before speeding towards the airport as fast as I could.

As I got to the grave site. I notice the weather has changed. It is now snowing.

Snow in my mind is beautiful and welcoming.

This weather could also be when someone has suffered a loss so great that the tears from heaven, the roars of thunder, and the anger of lightning isn't enough to describe it.

Memories of that night come flashing through my head.

Damn it! Everyone could have gone perfectly if fucking Brad didn't try to be a hero!

I sigh as I pull up to a huge amount of dirt. It is Trevor and he is indeed digging through my grave. Who the fuck am I kidding, this isn't my grave. It never was.

I see him stop as he finally sees the skeleton. The clothes however were intact. Trevor looked at it with a poker face. he was probably trying to even think. Yeah, I feel extremely guilty now.

"You're a piece of lying shit Michael." He begins to say as he turns to me. "The biggest piece of lying shit that ever existed."

"I did what I had to do." I say. It was the truth.

Thats when we both got our guns out pointed to the vital area in our bodies. One shot and we'd by dead for sure.

"More like did what was the easiest way out!"

"I didn't want it to come to this!"

"Yes you did, you just don't have the fucking balls to do it, but I do!"

"I've got more to lose than you!"

"Never a truer word has been spoken, brother. Now pull the fucking trigger!"

I don't want to kill him. But I don't want him to kill me. Do I even have to kill anyone. Just as I am about to put the gun down, I hear shots coming from the distance.

"Not these asian fuckers again!" Trevor grunts as he runs for it, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I ended up managing to get out there alive, but Trevor fucked my car up and now I am captured.

"You're in deep shit now. Hopefully your boyfriend responds to this." Murmured the man.

I guess there is nothing I can do now but go to sleep.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, Scene Change: Datara POV:)**_

* * *

One Naruto was enjoying his new life as the King of Rien. Using the gravity changing technique he got from Onoki, he was able to lift the entire island and place it in Rien as his own city. Of course, he used to form an actual large body of water for the Island to still be an Island. Funny thing is though that nobody was allowed on the island and he did his duties as king in the office there which was supposed to be a place for the current leader in charge to rule. (3)

Naruto called the island after his own name because why not? After all that one man named Augusts named over a dozen cities after himself.

Said leader was taking a stroll across the village. Today was pleasant. No Titans, no monsters, no aliens, no bullshit missions, he was his own boss and was damn proud of it!

Well that was until he herd a sound that sounded like a plea for help in a trashcan in an alleyway. Going to investigate met with some interesting results as Naruto opened the trashcan.

"Don!" Naruto shouted at the gagged woman.

"Muuuffph!" Was he response and Naruto used his claws to untie the gag from her mouth.

"You have to get me out of here, he put me here and is going to kill me!"

"How long have you been in here?" Naruto asked as he pulled her out but using extreme caution.

"Three days. I was placed in a prison after I had been captured while they interrogated me in order to find out how to exactly use the Tower of the events that happened to the human race I was still guarded and beaten. It was only recent that they decided to execute me knowing that I would die before I would give them anything."

Naruto brushed her off. "Don't worry, I killed them all and I am the true leader of this place now."

"Thats great!" Don said as Naruto and her begin to walk back to Naruto Island.

"You smell." Naruto sighs.

"Being stuck in a garbage truck in a heavy populated metro area will do that." She says back.

Naruto could help but chuckle at that.

"So Naruto, what now is everything okay?"

"Not really. There are still w whole bunch of shit that I have to take care of. Between these damn Titans, the fucking Aliens although I think they have left us alone, but now it not the time for theories." The ginger paused before continuing. "Several other groups including Akatuski who for some reason wants to get the tailed beasts, I mean I don't even know how they figured out that I am Datara's host! And then there are the Brotherhood who fights to show that mutants, which are humans with special abilities are better then the regular humans, while another group, the Equalist are the exact opposite. And then for some reason my friends and I who I thought are cool are fighting me it's just too fucking much!"

Naruto felt like he was going to pull his hair out but Don stopped him.

"Naruto, you are a good leader. You train everyday, you protect this place to the best of your ability. You know it's impossible to save everyone as well as be nice to everyone right?"

Naruto shook his head. "But I am the boy who is part of destiny to defy fate!"

"You can still do that but not everything that concerns with humanity is your problem. Your goal is keeping the human race as a whole safe, not dealing with everyone's problems."

Naruto looked at her before she continued. "Basically what I am trying to say is that you can't put the entire world on your shoulders. You will fail. No matter how powerful the person, they will fall under an outnumbered enemy."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I have taken down countries, armies, without needing even half of my strength!"

Don chuckled. "You're missing the point Naruto. Why do you think that there is a god for a specific purpose? Even they didn't have they ability to control anything and everything."

"Those gods don't even do the tasks that they are assigned to do." Naruto snarled.

Don hummed. "Just stop trying to make every single problem your own. You'll never solve any of your problems if you do."

Naruto took Dons words to heart and thought about it. Carefully.

"We're here." He said as he unlocked the door and summoned some of his slaves.

"Get her a good shower running, nice clothes, great cleaning products, and once she is done I want a nice meal provided for her." The slaves all scurried off before one grabbed Don's hand urging her to come with her.

"You'll be fine." Naruto said as he went to his room and stared at the ceiling. There was a text message assigned to him.

_Come meet me at the hip restaurant Black Diamond. It Luis Lopez, and I need a favor._

Naruto was interested at that and activated his Bijuugan to read the message. This was to make sure that he didn't forget about it.

A couple minutes later there was a phone call from Trevor.

"What do you want?" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I need some help." He said in a flat voice.

No apology, no hello, how are you today, or why should you help me reason. Naruto snorted. He thought about the conversation he and Don had before directly telling Trevor in the phone.

"It's not my problem."

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Database:**_

**Rien Update:**

Rien is located on a new place possibly on the west coast of north america. The weather is extremely unpredictable and random. The technology is mostly the same with varying degrees of poverty and wealth. Rien's flag is the same as it was before. It does not have a symbol or animal or plant or other stupid iconic symbols. The currency of Rien are called Jewels. For comparison terms 1 Jewel = 1 USD.

Walls: Rien is now protected from the Titans and various other alien races and anything else that is a threat for humanity by it's gigantic walls. The walls are about 50 meters in height. Below the ground they are at least eight times. These walls are as strong as bedrock. The tops of the walls are lined with cannons, which can fire on approaching Titans, even though they are not as effective due to the Titan's regeneration abilities.

Wall Maria is the outermost wall of the human kingdom. It is encased by steel on both sides and a moat to aid it in being the first wall for breach and attack. Its radius is 3250 km (2019 miles). Like the other walls, Wall Maria is approximately 50 meters in height. The distance between Wall Maria and Wall Rose is around 500 km (310 miles). This area resides the poorest humans and much of this land is poverty stricken. In here the land is used for mining, farming, and fishing. Most humans live here. There are several cities here with the most prominent example Shiganshina.

Wall Rose is the second outermost wall following Wall Maria. It is 965km (599 miles) in radius. Here is what you conciser the middle class of people live here. The technology and comfort of living is much better then that of Wall Maria. In here people take in factory jobs and production jobs and the average jobs of the middle class to low high class worker. Some places include Clannoria, and Phantvest.

Wall Sina is the innermost wall. due to this it serves as protecting the kingdom where the king and other civilians of nobility reside. The people here enjoy the pleasures of life of the rich men. It is 160 km (100 miles) in radius. The distance between Wall Sina and Wall Rose is around 321 km (200 miles). The city inside Wall Sina is protected by the Military Police serving under the king. The capitol is still called Des Monies.

Species: Humans

King: Rien is ruled by a king that has both political and military power. He is the executive, legislative, and judicial branch and his word is law. There is a council that serves directly below him.

Military: Much has gone massive overhaul to combat the invasion and threats. Training lasts for three years and is so intense people have known to die from it.

Outfits: While it is basically the same, here are some changes such as the uniforms . Which excluding the Training Corps Instructors, wear similar uniforms consisting of a short, light brown jacket with the badge of the squad on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. The Training Corps Instructor Uniforms differs slightly from the other branches, including an olive-green trench coat replacing the jacket of the other factions. Merryweather members often wear a heavy, green, hip-length hooded cloak with their symbol on the back, usually when conducting missions outside of human territory. Trainees have been observed to wear the cloaks, albeit without any symbols, when conducting marches in the rain.

Weapons: The main equipment of the Military is the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, which is also their main weapon used in conjunction with two snap-off blades attached to the handgrips.

Merryweather: Now the military is a part of Rien funny and serves as the elite force against the forces against humanity. They are always on the frontlines of Rien. It has several branches with several duties the Army, Air Force, Navy, and Coast Guard each with it's strengths and duties. Other then that, the Ranks, deployment and benefits they do stays the same. Upon going into Merryweather, recruits are then put in a nine weeks training course with each week becoming more and more difficult. They learn pretty much the same thing (as featured in the previous information databases minus the Justu affinity as Justu is long gone and dead). Besides exploring the land and being on the front lines, Merryweather also has another unofficial mission to experiment and research on things to improve humanity. Its symbol are wings and an eagle for freedom.

Garrison: Due to the amount of Risk and hard training associated with Merryweather and the seemingly impossible way to get into the Military Police, many people join the Garrison. This is the main military branch with soldiers providing assistance whenever there are invasions within the walls. This also includes patrols, repairs, or improvements. As such, they spend most of their time preparing for attacks against the kingdom. The Garrison mans the cannons on the Wall that are often used for long-range Titan defense. They must also deal with civilian evacuation and have emergency plans for dealing with scenarios for when the Wall is breached. It's symbol is a rhino.

Royal Guard: Serve directly under the king, although they are corrupt and lazy due to their position. Symbol is a Pegasus.

**Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear:**

The **Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear** (立体機動装置 _Rittai kidō sōchi_?), also called **Vertical Maneuvering Equipment**, is a set of gear developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the Titans in combat. The gear allows the user to fight in a 3D space as opposed to a 2D one. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. Though using it will allow a skilled user great mobility, it carries a large risk of overtaxing the user's muscles, thus special physical conditioning is required to use this gear. Some tools involved in the apparatus include: Handgrips, Piston-shot grapple-hooks, Gas powered mechanism, and an Iron Wire Propeller with Plug in Blades.

he simplest move possible with the 3DMG is simply aiming and firing the grapple hooks at an object and then activating the gas mechanism to reel oneself toward said object. They can then disconnect the hook and continue moving forward.

Usually however, soldiers must be able to move around in order to navigate in general. Therefore, they tend to use their momentum in order to swing around targets.

**The Body of the Device** - Steel wire is stored inside the body. There are two axles, which revolve independently.

**Operating Device** - The functioning part of the operating device is a black box, which the technical department manages and improves in secrecy.

**Body of the Compressed Gas Cylinder** - Gas is compressed into the cylinder and injected.

**Fan Section** - Gas is blown directly into the fan to make it rotate. The pressure of the gas is regulated to manipulate the output.

**What Characters will be where?:**

Wall Maria

Vukasin District: Avatar and Legend of Korra Characters,

Kage District: Lesser Naruto characters

Washington: Marvel/DC "mutants" characters, Trevor

Wall Rose

Algonquin: Franklin's old home and neighborhood

Fiore: Fairy Tail Characters

Wall Sina

Des Monies: Bleach Characters, Others

Clannoria: None noteworthy, but it is a city

Vinewood: Michael and Franklin, TBoGT characters

Naruto Island: Naruto and his bitches obviously

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**(1)**_ I suppose i can't have Naruto always kicking ass and he would have to be dumbed down. eventually. but after a good six months of training building and thinking, he should be more then ready now.

_**(2)** _I think she deserves the same death she had in the game

_**(3)** _funny shit is. even though naruto is insane powerful these feats make sense. did people forget that the kage could lift the entire turtle island. or that kisame turned a entire desert into wild waves with only 33% of his fuckin' power?

* * *

_**okay and that is the end of this one. we're still on the tower of quinn arc by the way. incase you had no idea about the plot of this arc, it's basically naruto's ascendant as well as him uncovering the whole truth about the weapon. i think i will include a summary of the story every time an arc is completed. so yes one major villain(s) down tigerstar, steve, and devin which were the main antagonists but then there are still several more to go lets see akatuski, equalist, kiba, the brotherhood, the titans, several made up organizations and even each other (you know what i mean by this if you have actually played gta v). and lets not forget about the gods. my oh my oh my. luis was my favorite character from the gta iv franchise so i had to include him in.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: X: complete meltdown**

* * *

_**zoro: holy cow! we have finally reached ten chapters!**_

_**zyken: horray?**_

_**zoro: ken! where have you been?**_

_**zyken: i needed a break from you fools**_

_**zoro: nonsense**_

_**zyken: no its not nonsense, its absolute truth**_

_**zoro: you are a party pooper just like alpha!**_

_**zyken: more like, we know you're full of shit**_

_**zoro: you know that you missed me!**_

_**zyken: *laughs loudly***_

_**zoro: well be that way, but we know it's true! anyway it's once again, time for the corner!**_

_**zyken: good **_**_riddance_**

_**zoro: lets first of all start with the random facts of the day!**_

_**zyken: very well then, enlighten us!**_

_**zoro: dragonflies have six legs but can't walk. The first spam message came over the wires as early as 1864 through a telegraph. Elephants normally only sleep 2 or 3 hours each day. Pluto takes 248 years to orbit the Sun. Penguins have an organ near the eye that filters salt from the water out of their system. Bulgarians shake their heads to mean yes and nod for no. A hippopotamus can open its mouth 180 degrees. ****The first American Roller Coaster was built in the mid-1800s.**_

_**zyken: the one about dragonflies was the best one**_

_**zoro: and now it's time for the news!**_

_**zyken: golly gee, lets see how retarded humans are being then?**_

_**zoro: you know it! although this is mostly based on the fact that the ****Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 en route from Kuala Lumpur to Beijing with 239 people on board, goes missing over the Gulf of Thailand. And as a result every country is stepping up it's airline security as well as helping with the search!**_

_**zyken: oh great more security awareness in airports just what we need**_

_**zoro: and apparently sopa is back**_

_**zyken: what the fuck? you gotta be kidding me**_

_**zoro: nope it's back and it's even made some alliances!**_

_**zyken: fuck these people will never give up**_

_**zoro: and now for most people's favorites, the fanfiction recommendation section!**_

_**zyken: well one thing you are correct about**_

_**zoro: okay. this story has it all. humor, action, and a witty naruto that is indeed difference not to mention that there is constant awesome use of breaking the fourth wall! give Naruto: Genesis of the Nindo by Bloody-Mad a look.**_

_**zyken: okay, make that two things**_

_**zoro: and this story is indeed on my favorites list!**_

* * *

_"Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired signifies in the final sense, a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed. This world in arms is not spending money alone. It is spending the sweat of its laborers, the genius of its scientists, the hopes of its children. This is not a way of life at all in any true sense. Under the clouds of war, it is humanity hanging on a cross of iron."_

_― Dwight D. Eisenhower_

* * *

_**Franklin**_

_**Chapter X:**_

**_Complete_**_** Meltdown**_

* * *

_**Interpartysystem - Don't Stop**_

* * *

I grunt as I eat a sandwich at my house until I hear a knock on the door. I of course decide to open it to see who could that be.

Tanisha? What the fuck is she doing here and more importantly, what the fuck does she want?

"I need your help Franklin."

I snort. "You people always need my help. What the fuck did I tell you motherfuckers several weeks ago? We're done."

"So you really are going to give up on us? Lamar is getting jumped my Stretch at this very moment!"

I turned around. "What? Thats doesn't make any sense, Stretch and Lamar are cool."

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Did you not notice that Stretch had tried to get you and Lamar killed several times?"

I think a little. "Oh yeah, those drug deals." It did make sense now, every single drug deal that we got involved with this motherfucker ended in a fucking shootout.

"He is working with the Ballas." Tanisha's random fact just startles me out of my though.

"What?" I say.

"He was never a part of the Familes, Franklin. You have to help Lamar before he gets shot up!"

"Of course I have to be the one that does every fucking thing huh?" I say before putting on my shoes.

"Despite what you may say Lamar is your friend. And even if you are no longer a gangbanger, are you really going to completely cut ties with someone who has been your friend since elementary?"

"I've always had to help this nigga!" I groan. "From the fight in the school cafeteria to now! I'm tired of it."

Tanisha shakes her head. "This is one of the reasons why I broke up with you. I don't care if you have money now. I don't care how many houses you have, cars you own, or the amount of designer clothes, you are still a little immature child."

"Immature?" I scoff. "I am always the one who tries to be the nice guy!"

Seriously, who does this bitch think she is?

"Really? Because you're being awfully cynical right now. That isn't the Franklin I know."

"Whatever." I say as I grab my motorcycle. "If I don't save Lamar, you will never stop bitching at me."

I sigh just as I arrive on sight. I decided to take Chop with me. He was extremely proficient in catching running away niggas as well as biting the shit out of their asses.

"Chop are you ready boy?" I whisper to the dog.

"Arf!"

I snick behind a window that was lit as well as cracked.

"Now listen to me, Stretch, hey bro, where is the cash at?" Lamar's voice. Looks like this stupid guy didn't figure out his ass was getting played yet.

I decide to get a better view and move my head to where my eyes were peaking. I did it in slow increments so that I didn't catch any attention as well as startle myself.

"Stay quiet Chop!" I remind the dog and he barked in agreement.

I could now see everything more freely there was Lamar and he was in the middle of an increasing crowd.

"Stretch, why are you not answering me bro?" Lamar asked. I could sense his fear. I am pretty sure the folks that were surrounding him could too as well because they started to unzip their green jackets to reveal the purple beneath.

"The fuck? Balla's? Stretch, you betta answer me nigga. The fuck is going on?"

Stretch said nothing as he too slowly unbuttoned his jacket to reveal his affiliation with the Ballas.

"You son of a shit." Lamar said reaching for his gun. I guess now would be the time to act right?

I use my time stopping ability and quickly pull out my own gun and target everybody in the crowd before pulling Lamar outside of the window to where I was previously. I was too focused on saving Lamar that I just attacked the people in a path order instead of getting rid of Stretch, but then again, this ability only lasts for fifteen seconds so it's not like I could have done shit anyway.

"Holy shit Franklin! Nice save!" Lamar said attempting to high five me but I ignored him.

"Now is not the time Lamar, lets get the fuck out of here!"

"Shouldn't we kill Stretch though? Just a suggestion."

I sigh. My time stopping power was obviously used up.

"Lamar, we really need to-"

"So the prince has came to save the damsel." Stretch said while pointing a shotgun to the nape of my neck. I looked at him in disgust.

"Man, get the fuck away from Franklin, you motherfucker betraying bitch fuck." Lamar said.

"You're insults are as stupid as you are." Stretch replies smirking as more members of the Ballas appear. "You two have been thorns in my side long enough."

"Thorns? Nigga all we was trying to do was help your ass get some money for the other green. I didn't know you have been stretched so long in prison that you got a new asshole."

"Ha ha really funny Lamar."

"I am sorry, but I can't tell the difference between your mouth or your ass because you know whats comin' out of both of 'em?"

He gave out a smirk and Stretch glared at him before looking at me in the eye.

"Franklin." Was all he said.

"What the fuck do you want to hear?" I growl.

"Other then the fact that you have been causing a mess and damage to my people."

"People who have been killing my people." I say to him drooling from my mouth out of anger. "I swear my father(2) should have ended you fuckers when he had the chance to!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you were the son of Carl." Stretch laughs. "Similar skin tone, and as for personality and moreso intelligence the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree at all."

"Shut your mouth, you traitor!" Lamar shouted trying to get his gun only to get pointed at by a few more goons.

Shit. I think I might be able to activate my ability again. All we have to do is stall, Lamar work you magic words nigga.

"You ain't nothin! Just a piece of shit!"

Just a little more.

"Fucking sack of shit cunts!"

And there we go.

The background turns to green and I do the work. I take out Stretch with a bullet and grab both Lamar and chop and run to the van as fast as I can.

"Franklin you are the man!" Lamar says as I give him the middle finger.

"Man what the hell is your problem?" He says.

"You." I say as I take control of the wheel and make a sharp turn.

"I am your problem?" He asks.

"Not just you, but just about every fucking motherfucker who keeps asking me for favors." I say turning again.

"Isn't that what homies are supposed to do?"

I roll my eyes. "Why do I even bother trying? Just shut up and don't talk to me for the rest of the night."

"What, so you think I was supposed to know that Stretch was a member of the Ballas?" He responded angrily.

"I kind of had my expectations too fucking high. Anyone with a brain could have figured it out. Hell, that fact that every time we went on trips with this idiot...Ah, fuck it." I say arriving to Lamar's safehouse and dropping him off.

"Whatever man, you may have money now, but your spirit is gone. I want the old Franklin back."

I turn to him and give out a half effored laugh. "Money changes everyone."

I was a member of the Familes no more. It was time to move on in life.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, Naruto Island)**_

* * *

"What?" Those were the words of Trevor Phillips who was quite shocked at Naruto's response.

Naruto decided to "Excuse me? Did I motherfucking stutter? I said it's not my problem!"

"What? Don't tell me this is because you're still acting salty over the events of like two days ago or something."

"You're absolutely correct Trevor, every time you call me a bad name I am supposed to take it and move on." I spit out with venom.

"God, you're like a bitch in heat. Although thats a wrong comparison because even bitches have an excuse, face it you're just being salty."

"You goddamn milksop." Naruto grunted before going off. "I don't care what your problem is. You didn't trust me back then, so why the hell should I all of a sudden think you can trust me now? Don't fucking call me back!" And the ginger hangs up.

"I herd yelling, are you okay Naruto?" Don said coming in fresh from her shower.

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "I was just doing what you told me to do."

"Oh really?"

"Yep! You said not to handle problems that were not mine and thats exactly what I did."

Don nodded. "Hey, is there like a den or extra room that I can stay in?"

Naruto gave her a cheesy grin. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want!"

Don's eyes brightened up. "You're a really good person Naruto."

"I try to be Don," Naruto said before putting on his jacket and heading out.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I have to meet this guy names Luis. I'll be back in a few." Naruto says before he decided to make a phone call to a friend. "Hey Franklin?" The whiskered boy asked through the cell.

"Whatup homie?"

"I have to meet this guy names Luis. Do you want to accompany me and I dunno, hang out?"

"Yeah of course, come get me by my house."

"Sounds perfect man." Naruto said before hanging up.

* * *

_**(Change to Franklin's POV)**_

* * *

I couldn't wait to meet with Naruto again. I was hoping I could finally spend some more time alone with her. Guess I am gonna get my wish. I exited the door only to see Trevor standing there.

"Um, Trevor, why are you here?"

"Whaaat? We're friends right? It only seems appropriate that we show up randomly on each others doorsteps!"

"Yeah, well I am kinda preoccupied at the moment."

I try to shut the door but his foot cached it. "And what are you doing thats so damn important?"

"I am trying to hang with Naruto." I say.

After then, his eyes light up and then he just stands there with a firm look on his face. "Well I am going with you! I need to talk to Naruto!"

I rub my head nervously. You know that force when somebody stops you form doing something and it manages to get in the way and derail shit, every fucking time? Is this dude being a cockblocker or what?

"I am not sure Naruto wants to see you at the moment."

"Nonsense! He seemed angry when I talked to him early but he probably was having a bad day. After all ruling an entire country of humans has to be a tough job!"

I sigh and thats when I see that familiar orange Lexus.

"Hey Frank." Naruto says coming to give me a fistbump. I bump right back. When Naruto sees Trevor his face turns from positive into negative.

Resentment.

Trevor needs to take a hint sometimes. Whats up with this nigga not getting it.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"I asked to come along!" Trevor said with a hmpf in his voice. Why can't this guy get lost? "Shotgun!" He says in a happy oblivious tone. I sigh.

"Whatever. Franklin get in the front."

To protect Naruto from committing a 187 and to save Trevor from getting killed I did it.

"But I said shotgun!"

After that event we really didn't talk much. I am guessing Naruto is pissed that Trevor is here which I am completely understand. Looking at it from one perspective though, I can only wonder if Trevor knows how much he hurt Naruto and that his apology would make things a whole lot better.

"Hey, what artist are you listening to? They're rad!" Trevor said. I'm guessing trying to talk to Naruto.

He ginger turned to him. "Modestep."

"As in dubstep?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Dum and Bass. And yes there is a difference . The quality of Drum and Bass is obviously superior and more relaxing."

I turned my eyes in that now interested. "So Modestep are the most popular?"

Naruto nodded before switching to random songs, all of which I really like. He named them off. Praying for Silence, Burn, Saved the World. They all were good. Naruto then named other artist.

Seven Lions. The vocals there are just perfect. And then there was Netsky which was soothing.

A new type of music started playing. "This is from Pendulum. Perhaps one of the better dubstep groups."

From their songs I enjoyed too. Even though I was still a rap brother. I appreciated this new form of music introduced to me. Then a new song came on.

"It's called Lightspeed by Kill the Noise and Datisk." He explained taping his hands to the beat.

But then a whole new song came on. I couldn't help but dance to it. "Who is the artist of that?"

"Wolfgang Gartner." Naruto said. "I like the song too. This artist would be the shit at your party." (1)

"Speaking of which," I begin to say. "Are you still coming."

"Of course dawg! I'll even be a chick there to give you an extra boost!" Naruto said.

After that I couldn't help but smile. We decided to stop at the Burger Shot by the Black Diamond hotel that this Luis person wanted to meet Naruto at. As soon as Naruto got out I see a huge muscle car riding slowly in. I could hear the lyrics from the song Love Me by Drake and Lil wayne playing. It only increased as the man stepped out of the car. Naruto rolled his eyes as the signature hook began to play.

_I'm on that good kush and alcohol_  
_I got some down bitches I can call_  
_I don't know what I would do without y'all_  
_I'mma ball 'til the day I fall_  
_Ball, ball, ball, ball_

_Long as my bitches (yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no hater, long as my bitches love me_  
_(Yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no nigga, long as my bitches love me_

Luis was obviously Dominican when it came to ethnicity. He had a short cut hair and stood at an above average height for males and was build muscular. But then again, he was a bouncer so it made sense. His skin tone was naturally a tan yellow and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing an all black suit along with black shoes.

"It nice to meet you Naruto." He said shaking a hand.

"Yeah, so what did you call me over here for?" He asked.

"Well I need a favor. As you know I am a cage fighter."

"I wasn't aware of the fact."

Luis shook his head. "Well, I used to be one but the business isn't doing so well so I gotta make some extra cash on the side to support the family."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Naruto said picking at one of his fingernails.

"Well, do you think it would be too much if you allowed tournament cage fighting like that to be legal?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, I don't see why not? Competition is always fun. Fine they are allowed I'll see to it."

"Thanks man and here is something I will give you to show my appreciation." The next thing I know, they guy hands Naruto a huge bad of weed. I mean a huge bag. Like that shit had to be worth over twenty stacks.

Naruto nodded before heading back to where I was sitting at.

"Well that was interesting. I wonder how Rien will fare when fighting is in fact allowed?" He seemed to say this outloud.

"Its another honest way to make money I guess." I say.

"Meh, I think it's just another corrupt thing that the system is doing."

At this Naruto snorted. "At least it is an honest way of making money and doesn't endanger lives and cost us taxpayers, the actual citizens who make the money and support humanity money.." He was obviously taking a jab at Trevor and the heists.

"But anyway, Franklin take this piece of paper." Naruto says to me before handling it to me. "This paper is contact information for the man who owns the transportation systems in the entire country of Rien. I want you to make a phone call with the boss who I have already talked to. He is dying and needs a responsible person to take over the business."

I was astounded. Naruto trusted me this much?

"You think I am capable enough to do this?" I ask him and he nods.

"Like I said to Michael when I offered him a similar type of breakthrough, it's time for you guys to get your shit together. There is only so much that I can do for you."

"Meh, I don't see what the point in doing all of this is, just continue the heists!" Trevor says out of nowhere. It really ruined the moment for me.

"Frank, you can drop me off of here. I have nothing else to say to this fool." Naruto said and I did just that. As he walked out I couldn't help but turn to Trevor. I wanted to punch the living shit out of him.

"You fucked up." I say.

"It seems like everything is my fault these days." He grumbles.

"Maybe because it is! If everybody has a problem with you it's not everybody who needs a personality overhaul it's you."

Trevor groaned before getting out of the car. "First Naruto and his reaction to my words, and then we have Michael who fucked me over and I should have killed him when I have the chance, but he is probably dead now."

Pause. What the hell is this fool talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask him.

"Some Chinese dudes captured him and they think that we are lovers so he is saying that if I don't hand over my business to him he will kill Michael."

I really have the urge to kill this fucker now. "And how long ago was this?"

"Yesterday night." Trevor shrugged.

"And you're just going to abandon your long time friend?" I spoke in silence.

"Hey, he abandoned me and left me to rot so why shouldn't I do the same?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right." I say. Naruto probably didn't want to be bothered at the moment so I guess I should give Lester a call.

"You can leave now!" I yell at him.

Trevor slammed the door to my car so hard I thought he broke it for a few seconds. "So you're forsaking me too huh? Well fine then! Who needs a bunch of faggots like you for friends!"

The guy was acting like a child right now and I didn't need this. I swear all this shit that is going down, this party that I am having better be off the chain. Lester please pick up. Still no answer as the phone ranged at least five times until the sixth which is what I really wanted to hear.

"Hey Franklin, are you looking forward to doing more work for me?" He asks.

"Maybe later. Thats not why I called you. You see Michael has been kidnapped and I have a feeling that he is about to die if we don't find him soon."

"...I see. Is his cellphone on or not?"

"I tried calling but it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Well his cellphone is still on. Thats good news. We can track his signal. Take this app, and download it. Hopefully you know how to use tracking radars right?"

I scoff. "I'm a Merryweather solider. Thats required of all requits."

"Very well then. Good luck." And then he hangs up. I guess it's all up to me now.

Fuck me.

So I follow the radar, I ended up in a dead end a few times but all in all I think I did alright. I kept my cool. Now the dot is right in front of me and Michael is located inside of a meat butcher factory? Wow, these Asians really are taking a protein diet.

Ick okay that was a really bad pun.

I see two triads and kill them. Luckily, the triads are relatively bad shots. Wow, are they even gettin payed at all? These motheruckers can't shoot worth a damn!

Just then, I hear Michael's scream from somewhere in the factory. Yep. I am sure this is the right location.

I make my way throughout the factory, shooting and hiding. I see one guy up so I shoot his foot which causes him to fall in a tank of boiling water. Moving on I finally see Michael alive, yet strung up by his feet and soon to be joining the other swaying, upside-down corpses as well if I don't react quickly.

"Hey Franklin, toss me a gun!"

I do just that and give him a pistol. He shoots the incoming triads before then shooting the shackles that were binding him and falls to the ground.

"You don't look so good." I comment as I observed his condition. His right side was bloody and protected by further damage by some bandages.

"Yeah, I am sore as hell. Lets get the fuck out of here."

"I saw some sports cars out in the back when I was looking for you. I don't think it would be wise to go out in the front." I say as I lead him to the back. "Can you even drive?"

"I'll manage." He chokes out but I shake my head as we deal with the wave of triads in the back and I pull him into a car to rest as I drive him home.

"Thank you so much Franklin." Michael says.

"It's no problem." I say as I turn to leave but me motions for me to stay. I shrug, after almost dying, I guess I would want some company too.

So I sit there until Michael gets fresh and dressed up.

"I just don't know what I am gonna do Franklin. It seems like my life is falling apart the moment I try and pick up the pieces."

"I know how you feel homie. I just had to kill off a traitor who was tryin to get me pecked since he came outta prison."

"How do you think we should deal with it?" I ask him and he sighs.

"We need to do the big score. If they came after me, there is no doubt in my mind that they will come after my family or even you people."

"As much as I am exited for it, what about Trevor? You know that we can't do this without the man. He may be a crazy motherfucker, but he is one powerful and great ally to have."

"We can do this without Trevor!" Michael snapped.

"I highly doubt it. Naruto said she's not gonna be covering for us anymore and that we need to be wise about this last heist."

Michael looked at me and messaged his temples. "You're absolutely right. See if you can reason with him. I'll call Lester and lets see if we can get this shit started."

That person who always has to be the mediator whenever his two best friends get in a conflict. I would have laughed if someone said that would be me at the age of 25 while I am robing a bank with two dudes that are twice my age.

The most unexpected shit just loves becoming true huh?

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Floyd's Apartment:)**_

* * *

Trevor was extremely angry at the recent events and thus anybody who knew anything about Trevor knew that it would be foolish to try and challenge him when he was pissed off. After all would you piss off a bear who is already angry?

Said pissed off man was walking back the apartment that he was temporarily staying at. He was just going to sit down and drink something and hopefully calm down.

_"Even if that fucker Michael is dead, I still want to do the big score. Millions of dollars in the bank seems about right for me."_ He thought eagerly. _"After all Lester was the one that did all the planning, but I was and always will be the muscle!"_

As Trevor continued these thoughts the pathway to the door was blocked by it owner.

"You can't come in!" Spoke Floyd who went to the door and put his entire body all over it.

"I am not in the mood, man. Get out of the fucking way." Trevor said but Floyd still didn't bulge.

"Please Trevor! Just listen to me!"

Trevor grabbed one of Floyd's arms and forcefully pulled him from the door before throwing his body down the stairs. The raging bear then kicks the door open only to find that the apartment is in even more bad shape then it was when he last visited and that an angry woman was there.

"You! You! Are you the dick thats responsible for this?"

"I also fucked your boyfriend." Trevor responded before moving past her. He just wanted to sit down and drink, but Debra had other plans.

"Get out of my condo you shit for brains!"

Trevor looked at her before calling her a warthog and pushing her hard enough that she fell on the floor.

Debra looked furious and quickly recovered pushing herself off the floor before looking at Trevor. "That is it! I am calling the police!"

"I think we can work this situation out!" Floyd says as he enters the apartment again.

Trevor looked at the both of them. "Why can't you both just accept me for what I am? I mean" Trevor then turns of Floyd, "Bob was right about Floyd being a lecher after all. Who knows maybe Maria was also right about your Debra? And that your getting secret cock on the side!"

That seemed to have done it. Debra pulls a pistol from a drawer in the kitchen. Floyd pulls a knife. Although the two people were facing each other and ignoring Trevor, the angry bear was about to go on a rampage.

"You know something, you people are not very fucking nice!"

The scene shifts to the exterior of the apartment. Trevor, now covered in blood, staggers out the front door. Wade arrives.

"Oh hey Trevor, um, have you seen Floyd, he mentioned something about Debra and helping him clean the place before she gets back."

Trevor looked at Wade before walking down the stairs. "Debra is already back and going inside's not such a good idea. Tell me something Wade, have you ever experienced the good things of life?"

Wade shakes his head.

"Thats what I am afraid of! C'mon get in my car and let me show you the finest delight of staying in Des Monies."

"Okay Trevor, but umm, whats that all over you? Is it ketchup?"

"Yeah. I got a little too drunk again. C'mon wer're here now the vanilla unicorn!"

After arriving at the strip club, Trevor instructs several of the strippers to take care of Wade. Trevor then heads to the office of the club's manager, Leon. As the door to the office closes, Trevor tells Leon that he's about to "meet your new friend." The angry raging bear then pulls a knife that was taken from Floyd.

After becoming the owner of the strip club, a phone call reaches it's way to Trevor's phone.

"Listen Trevor."

"Oh hey, if it isn't the renegade."

"Fuck off Trevor."

"Oh okay then. Guess I'll hang up now."

"God damn it just please listen to what I have to say?"

Trevor sighed. "What is this about? The big score?"

Michael nodded as he held the phone close. "Yeah that is exactly what this is about Trevor."

"I see." Trevor said with an observing tone. "So tell me then, what about it?"

"Well? Are you still interested or what?"

Michael grunted. "Of course I am."

Trevor replied. "With all that money and now that I am the owner of Rien's hottest strip club, I suppose this will help me with my early retirement plan. So yeah of course I am in it as well."

"Glad to hear that. Do you mind if I come over and bring Franklin along?"

"Tell Franklin that he should host his little party here in order to provide a distraction while we do the heist." Trevor states.

"Good. I don't like you and you don't like me but we make a pretty damn good team."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets just do this shit and be done with it okay conpadre?"

"Fine by me."

They both hang up while Trevor waits for them to arrive later on that night.

It was about eight pm when Michael, Naruto and Franklin along with Lester arrived.

"Well welcome to my establishment people!" Trevor said proudly.

Michael shook his head as he traveled in the back along with Lester. Franklin then turned to a whole bunch of people who were indeed members of the Families including Lamar.

"Alright guys, get yo Freak on the party doesn't stop tonight!" He said before following the bank robbers in the room. Naruto looked around and simply shrugged as he already knew what they were doing but he was allowing it so he deiced that he would have some fun. The ginger decided to transform into this female form as it's been a while since he has done so, and in order the have fun in the best way possible.

The abrupt sound of glass impacting the opposite wall startles hr out of her daze, and when she finally catches up with reality, she thinks that the neighbors of the apartments nearby will come storming down the place in the next ten minutes.

"There we go! Now I'm ready to par-taaay!"

Sasuke's bellowing voice irks the throbbing in her temples and Naruto reflexively chucks her left boot at him, nailing him square in the jaw. Her aim is off as the side-effects of her two shots kick in, forcing her mind's process to slow to an almost anoetic state, and subsequently, her assault almost missed his face completely. "Shut the fuck up. You're too loud."

He massages his chin and throws the heeled-deathtrap right back at her, but she instinctively ducks under it, letting it slam into the back of the couch where her head had been only a split second prior. "You're such a… a bitch when you drink, Naruto! Let loose a little. That's what tonight's aaallll about!"

"You two need to calm down!" Shawna exclaims, immediately tripping on her own feet as she forces herself up from the love seat. Her hands grasp the ceramic center table to keep herself upright. "Whoa, Sasuke, wh… what did you put in those"—she hiccups some variation of a sound that runs parallel to the chirp of a parrot, a telltale sign she's already losing herself to the alcohol—"drinks?"

"We all had two shots of the same thing, Shawna. You're just a… light weight!" Sasuke's inflection sounds almost like he's lost the brain cells Naruto isn't sure he ever had.

"I counted… eight." And she's right because Sasuke had challenged her to a drink off. There's no way she should even be conscious right now. Mina hiccups again, this time forcing her hand up to cover her un-ladylike noise and consequently slapping herself in the face. "Owie! Oh, whateveeerrrr… Hey, we're – hic – missing someone…"

"Shawna!" Sasuke cries, and Naruto hisses about his boisterous tone. "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnaaaaaaaaaaa? Where are yoooouuuu?"

"Probably hiding from your – hic – bitch ass like a – hic – sm-smmmart guy would!"

(Everything is grating on Naruto's nerves)

"C'mon Shawna!" Sasuke wines like an insufferable brat. "Let's gooo! It's Friday! That's party night!"

Shawna was acting like the only responsible one of the four of them aside from Naruto – who doesn't usually give in to the temptations of Sasuke's anomalous antics – exits from the kitchen with a sweeper and dust pan, the irritation set like clockwork into his normally stoic features. "It's Tuesday," she deadpans.

Firecrackers explode like snapping branches off in the distance. "It's a celebration!" Sasuke declares, stumbling for the open window and slamming her hands into the winter-kissed sill to remain upright when she trips up again. "Haaaappy birthday, Americaaa!"

"We're in Rien," Naruto amends. "We're also from Des Monies."

Shawna catches Sasuke by his waist before he tumbles out head-over-heels. "You're seriously drunk. I don't think you should go out like this."

"And yooouuu—rrre no fun!" He shoots back, snorting in failed attempt to contain her laughs, "fine, if you want to be looosers you can stay herewhile nofiiiiiiiiiiiiii and I have an adventure of our lives out there!" He gestures to the kitchen, reconsiders it, and then points to the door across the room.

"Sasuke, seriously-!"

The intoxicated boy grapples Naruto – who just finished shoving her boot back on its rightful foot – and tows her towards the exit on an awkward shamble. "Come on, let's get a drink! Aaand we'll…yeah, that."

"Only if you're paaayyying~" Sasuke coos, giddily following them with a slight skip in his step.

"Wait up!" Shawna calls, following through with an exasperated sigh. "You guys are going to destroy something…"

Naruto gestures to the bartender for two shots before she's turning to ask them a question, but she never does get to start it. Sasuke slams into the counter between the two and they snap their hands apart before he can break their fingers with the currency he vehemently slaps down onto the oak-wood surface. "Baaartendeeer! Driiiink!"

Naruto snorts under her breath. "This is your ninth shot tonight. Your liver is going to give out aaaany second now."

"Don't hold yeeerrrrr breath." A moment later he receives her shot glass and the ecru liquid is held up over her head in epitomic victory. "The source of the world's energy!"

Naruto stares at him quizzically, corner of her eyebrow lifting slightly. "Seriously Sasuke, how much can you possibly drink before you die?"

"Let's fiiind out!"

"Let's not," Shawna interrupts as she finally reaches them. "You've had enough."

"Thiiiis is nothin'!" He swigs down the alcohol and nearly smashes it to pieces placing – slamming – it back down onto the counter, flashing him a cocky grin. "Come on Bertie, loosen up a – hic – little! Try one!"

"I'm not drinking. I won't surrender my right state of mind this late at night; I won't be able drive you guys back home."

"Pfft, it's just ooone drink. Who's gonna notice?"

"Oh, I dunno… maybe just the **cops**."

The points of his lips quirk into an even wider, devious smile. He gradually snakes his arm around her waist and gestures for Naruto to fork over her untouched shot glass, and Naruto obliges with a suspicious this-is-a-bad-idea glance in Sasuke's direction. "Nardo, if you want to be one of us you have to – to, uh oh yes – to paaarty like one of us!" Her arm ebbs dangerously into a constricting bind, almost menacing, and despite the obvious size difference Nardo fears for the outcome of his life.

She gestures it up to him – corrosively. "I…" She carefully accepts it.

Sasuke holds his breath and tosses the shot back, his gut immediately wrenching at the searing alcohol burning through his system.

"See?" Sasuke chimes. "That wasn't so bad~"

"That was fucking awful."

"That's my WOOOOmaaaan!" Sasuke proclaims, throwing his hands up. "I'm getting Nardo and we're gettin' ya wasted!"

Sasuke stumbles off with a new found, unsafe confidence boost, and Shawna excuses herself to keep her from falling into the dance floor.

Wordlessly, they trek across to the opposing intersection, sauntering to a sudden halt when something crosses the other end of the street. "The fuck is that?" Naruto questions, squinting to get a better look at the mass moving gradually into the lamp light at the side of the road. The cars that pass by corrupt her sight – y'know, since the alcohol clearly doesn't have anything to do with it.

Naruto quirks an eyebrow, either impressed or confused. Naruto figures it could be both. "It's Sasuke," Shawna announces.

"Sasuke?"

Shawna tilts her head as if the difference in angle could really give her a better view. "Yeah… and he's riding on a zebra, naked. Why is he naked?"

"Where the fuck did he get a zebra, that's what I want to know."

Naruto jogs ahead as the foreign horse chomps on the shrubbery outside an apartment complex. "Gg-giddy up, Duchess!" Sasuke slurs, slapping the majestic creature on its rear, but the zebra just kicks its back leg and continues chewing, undeterred.

Naruto approaches him cautiously, keeping his distance from the inviolable beast. "Sasuke, where are your clothes?"

"Oh hiiii Nardoooooooo," the other person practically sings, "don't you worry oooone bit, I may have lost my clothes…but I have found myself in the eyes of this rescued"—he pats its neck—"mountain lion."

"That's a – never mind, maybe I should take you back. You're really drunk, and quite frankly, I don't think you should be in possession of that thing."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He snaps, swinging his fist for Naruto's head, but Naruto is about ten feet out of reach. Sasuke nearly loses his balance and falls off his steed. "Y-yyou're not my real father!"

"Son of a shit Sasuke," Naruto hisses as she finally catches up, the road tilting too much on an angle for her to properly walk without using the rust-bitten railings for support. Hey, to a drunk person, any flat surface poses a pestiferous challenge. "What the hell is that on your back?"

"My pet sandwich of course!"

The sloth, that had been previously hanging off his shoulders before sliding its claws to Sasuke's waist, gradually turns its head to look at them. If Naruto could speak sloth, he is sure it would be begging for a rescue. "Sasuke," Naruto mutters under an irritated sigh, "will you please get off the zebra before you hurt yourself?" No response. "Ugh. Is anyone else nearby? I'll bring you to them." Still no response.

Sasuke's gaze suddenly comes into focus and he languidly wags his head. "Whoa, what was that about the Pythagorean Theorem?"

Naruto opens her mouth to scold him when the police sirens light up from across the street and the vehicle makes a wide turn, pulling up flush alongside them. Naruto presses her lips into a thin line. "This is your fault," she whispers venomously to Sasuke, but he just absently laughs at her joke with a 'you're so funny Naruto' comment.

"Stop!" The first cop exclaims as he and his partner throw themselves from the car.

"Sorry I stole your lion!" Sasuke slurs as he flops forward onto the zebra's neck.

"You stole it!?" Naruto retorts, making a move to grab Sasuke off the creature, and quite probably strangle him. "From where?!"

Sasuke giggles girlishly. "The zoo, duuuh."

"I think it's time to bounce." Shawna says and Naruto agrees. She grabs Sasuke and preforms the Harashin landing back in the vanilla unicorn. The ginger then quickly vanishes once more before returning again but with a bag from Suburban a clothing store.

"Put this on and make yourself look decent. **Please**."

Sasuke laughs as he walks to the bathroom, obviously slumping in his drunken stupor while Naruto groans.

"Franklin's parties are some hot shit huh?"

Shawna shook her head. "More like a certain Uchiha can handle his liquor."

Naruto chuckled before adding. "There is a rumor going around that Uchiha can't handle their liquor period."

The looked at each other before laughing. All of a sudden the song Stay by Rihanna came on. "Would you like to dance?"

Shawna chuckled. "I think I would enjoy that very much."

While the two were slow dancing in the romantic scene, Franklin and his friends were planning on doing the biggest event of their crime careers.

"Alright lets make a long story short. We only have one more bank to rob or we'll be going to the bar house for a very, very, very long time. Of course that means we're gonna go for the big one. The Union Depository." Michael states.

"There are two ways we can do this the subtle or the obvious. Regardless of circumstances we will need a modified car as well as equipment to deal with the swarm of police that will be on our asses." Lester says.

"We're all Merryweather soldiers so I know the routs for a vehicle that transports heavy duty combat artillery."

"That would be the Garrison." Lester says. "So I am assuming that you all know how to use the 3DMG? Because if you do then that makes this mission a whole lot-"

"We were never trained in that stuff." Franklin interrupts.

"What the fuck is a 3dmg?" Trevor asked.

"Never mind. Just forget about that. But yeah we need some ultimate shit here as if we're going to war."

"We are going to war." Trevor proudly said.

"Very well then. So get that truckload and choppers. And the modified getaway car."

"Lets go on ahead and do it the obvious way. I will take care of getting the drill." Michael says after that. "We need to divert attention to that we have a better chance of achieving success I will be in the front."

"Oh my fucking god, what a show off as usual." Trevor snorted ad Michael slammed his hand on the desk.

"Incase you were getting too self righteous, don't forget that we need a man who can pilot the choppers when we deposit this shit."

Trevor crossed his arms. "Not surprised in the least."

"You're not surprised at what?"

"That you still need me in your life despite you trying to off me several times."

"Like I said I didn't want it to be that way!"

"And If you didn't you wouldn't have made choices that would have done that thing would you!"

"I had to think about my family and the people that depended on me?"

"What about your friends? Don't tell me that the bonds of friendship are nothing compared to family."

"Thats not what I am saying!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"You know what I am saying, I am saying that I couldn't let my two children starve and my wife have to sell her fucking soul because I couldn't get my act right!"

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to marry a stripper and have a live binding contract with her."

"You can't help who you fall in love with! But I suppose thats all a foreign subject for a monster like you huh?"

"Wait, so now you're calling me a monster? Thats rich coming from a renegade."

"And once again the point just flies over your ignorant head."

"I'll think I'll start calling you renegade from now on."

The conversation kept getting more and more heated until the two of them pulled weapons on each other.

"ENOUGH!" Franklin shouted as he slammed his fists on the table. "I can't believe I am tryin' to save you two fools only for you to end up killing each other! You know what, if you're gonna kill one another then fucking do it! This is the last chance you motherfuckers have to do it!"

Both men started at one another. Ones eyes filled with hurt the others filled with sorrow.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Trevor roared as he slammed his gun to the floor. "FUCK FUCK SHIT MOTHERFUCK COCKSUCKING SON OF A WHORE!"

Trevor continued letting out harsh insults until Franklin put a hand on his shoulder which was to help reassure him.

"Whatever lets just plan this heist already." The manager of the strip club said as Michael circles the approach and selected his two gunmen. Chef and that Packie person that Franklin had met one day while taking a walk. Michael then selected Paige Harris as the hacker so they could have quality and ample time on the camera work.

"Now that we have gotten this shit settled lets enjoy the rest of the party." Franklin said as he exited the room. The atmosphere in there was extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey Naruto." Franklin said as he took a seat by her noting that he was now in her female form.

"Whatsup dude?" Naruto said happily.

"Nothing much, homie what about you?"

"Sasuke got lunatic drunk again. Guy was naked and riding on a stolen zebra."

Franklin laughed. "Must have been some strong shit. So what happened to him?"

"The sound four, my most powerful servants took care of him. The poor guy is gonna be bedridden via his hangover all day tomorrow!"

Franklin sighs. "Well at least he enjoyed the party huh?"

"Yeah he did. You'd be surprised if I told you he hates social gatherings an shit like that. But yeah, I've been enjoying it too."

Franklins cell went off and it was Tanisha. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Tanisha." Franklin flatly replied.

"Hehe. Good. I think I might want to have a few words with her."

"Now, now now Naruto don't do anything rash." Franklin urged her with his hands. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Franklin. I herd from Lamar how you saved him and how you even invited him to be with you at this party."

"Ugh huh."

"I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married. Do you know who Timmothy is?"

"That Doctor right?" Frankin asks.

"Yep. I am just saying is that you will find someone, but you need to grow the fuck up in order to do so."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." Franklin says.

"And I wish you the best of luck as well."

Franklin lets out a sound of disappointment as he outs his phone back in his pocket.

Naruto smiled before she kissed him. "You don't need to grow up because you have already grown up. You'll find someone who appreciate you for who you are Franklin."

_"Note to self, host more parties."_ Were the last thoughts of Franklin before fainting.

* * *

_**(The next morning...)**_

* * *

"I guess it's time." Michael says as as he looks up at a candler. The new movie producer was debating on weather he should try to rekindle the spark. A he was pondering on this decision his eye caught glimpse of a movie and before long he fell asleep. As he started to wake up he noticed some strange factors, one, the movie was over. _"Damn I guess I went for a power nap."_ Michael thought before getting that feeling in his gut that somebody was right beside him. He fully opened his eyes and noticed his son was standing in front of him.

"Jimmy?"

"Jeez Dad, why are you always such a lazy sack of shit? I am sorry for spiking your drink, but it's your fault!"

"So are you here just to insult me?" Michael said unimpressed. "Really, because the lazy insults are getting old."

"No. It's that, I miss you and Mom is really sick and tired of Fabien."

Michael got up after hearing that. "Is that true hmm? Well then if your'e here and if the signs point to it then I guess its time for me to relight the spark!"

"Yeah dad. She is over at this coffee shop. Teach the dick a lesson!"

"Gladly!" Michael says as he sees the two of them talking together at a coffee. "Hey Fabien it's time for you to fuck off." Michael said while looking at Amanda who seemed to be avoiding him.

_"Does she still hate me? Embarrassment?"_ Michael wondered before Fabien's voice shattered his train of thought.

"Oh please Michael it's obvious that hookers like her need men who can actually more then five seconds."

Michael grabs the FruitBook laptop of a nearby patron and smashes it into the yoga instructor's face. This causes him to have a look of damage and pain on his face and walk like he was about to have a heat stroke.

"Damn it Michael why do you always have to hurt people whenever you're angry?" Amanda yells before her face softens up. "Although, I can make an exception this time." She then hugs her husband. "I missed you."

Michael fully returns the hug. "I missed you too honey."

"I think we should try to restore out bond, but we'll probably need some advice to do so."

Michael's eyes lit up and his head met Amandas. "Therapy?"

Amanda gives a wave of approval. "Dr. Isiah Friedlander. I will meet you at his office sometime later on today. How does that sound?"

"Good." Michael says before speaking again. "Jimmy come with me. Do you know where Tracey is?"

"Something about getting a tat."

Michael nodded and headed to the most famous one in Vinewood where that shitstain would be at without a doubt.

"So dad I was thinking that we could play Diablo later on-"

"Quiet son, I think I can her my daughter."

"Please." Was the moan of Tracey. "Let me be in your show, I will do anything!"

Lazlow smirked and knelled down to her level. "Sure. I will give you another chance. In exchange, you have to suck me off."

Tracey was about to curse him out until the sound of glass breaking made her turn to the direction which was one pissed off Michael De Santa. "So you think that you can get blowjobs from my daughter huh?"

"It's not what you herd dude! I swear."

Michael got a sadistic thought in his mind as he looked at Lazlow with a huge glare of intimidation. This made the talk show host back into a chair. "C'mon you know how we men are always thinking with out penis instead of our brain!"

"That would be thoughts of a little man, a little little man." Michael said never removing his look of sadistic from his face. In the span of a few seconds he attacks Lazlow, forcibly piercing Lazlow's nose, ear and brow, then tattooing a penis on Lazlow's chest. Finally, Michael cuts off Lazlow's pony tail.

"Jack off to that bitch." Michael said before pulling out a gun and pointing it to Lazlow's private area. "Now listen to me, you **are** gonna allow my daughter to be on your show and you are gonna give her the best praise and compliments and you **are** going to do it for free. Do I make myself clear?!"

Lazlow didn't say anything but give a thumbs up.

"Wow! Thank you daddy!"

"Anything for my baby girl. Hey, would you please attend therapy with me and the rest of your family? I think it's time we solve this mess."

"Of course daddy, you know until today I didn't notice how awesome you are!"

"Yeah! Dad is pretty cool!" Jimmy added in. "So what next? Are you gonna steal another car?"

"Yeah dad, rob a bank or knock someone the fuck out!"

The next thing turned into chants of "Do it do it!" From both exited children.

"Okay guys thats enough. We need to get to the therapy place."

"We're already here dad."

Michael rolled his eyes before getting out of the car.

"I am kind of looking forward to this." Jimmy admitted.

"I can only wonder why that would be." Tracey commented before seeing their mother. They of course hugged her before taking their respective places on the couch.

"So where do we start?" The shrink says.

"Its just that well how can I say it? I married a fucking psycho!" Amanda started.

"This so called psycho saved you from being a fuck toy!" Michael shot back.

And the fight was on.

"Thats really funny as if I remember you said that the relationship was just for sex!"

"But people change. I thought you understood that when we fucking said out vows!"

"Change? Do you even know the definition of that word? Do you even know how much of the same person you are that you have been for the last several decades?"

"If I was the same person you all would be dead at the bottom of the river!"

"Thats implying that you don't think about those thoughts anymore!"

"If I did you sure as hell wouldn't be sitting at this location today!"

"See what I mean? I don't require much from you but then you get these murderous rages which is honestly quite childish."

"What is childish is sleeping with a man every time I upset you."

"You do the same exact thing!"

"So two wrongs equals a right then?"

"In your case and my logic it will have to do."

"Fuck, I do my best to keep this family from falling apart but even that isn't good enough."

"Good enough? Michael stop killing people, Michael stop robbing banks and committing felonies, Michael stop-"

"YOU'RE NOT COMPLAINING EVERY TIME YOU PRESS WITHDRAWAL WHENEVER YOU VISIT THE FUCKING BANK!"

Everything goes quiet and the shrink is quite overwhelmed. "I think that is enough, lets visit sometime later, or maybe never." He says urging the family to leave and once they do he locks his door and flips the open sign to closed.

"Fucking weirdos." The shrink said as he layed on his own chair.

"Well, that was quite reliving." Amanda said as she looked at Michael.

"It was wasn't it?" Michael asks.

"A real eye opener." Amanda replied. "I am willing to give us one more chance." She said as she kissed him.

Later that night, Michael couldn't help but smile as for the first time in almost a year, he had his family back.

* * *

_**(Franklin's POV, The next Day, 9:00 AM)**_

* * *

Well, Michael seemed happy and that is the exact mood we need for this heist. I sit there waiting for all of us to arrive. It's go time now niggas.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Michael asked and me and Trevor nodded. Our two gunmen, Packie McReary and Chef nodded as well. Everything was in place. The only thing we could hope to do now is hope Naruto kept his word. But Naruto is fucking amazing and would never betray any of us.

"So then, since we have time to kill, why not tell us about our first score."

"Well, me and my brothers and some Russian fucker named Niko robbed a bank somewhere in the Liberty area of Algoquin." Packie said with a smug smirk. "200,000 in cash split between us although we had a casualty."

"That tends to happen often in this way of life." Michael commented.

"Which life are you talking about?" Trevor said with interest.

Trevor really knows how to push Michael's buttons that is something that I know without a doubt.

"The life of being a criminal." Michael said while looking out the window.

"It can't be any worse the the life of a solider." Trevor offered. "I mean they have to deal with these monsters. It almost like zombies a little. One fuck up, and they become the next happy meal."

I shuddered.

"Yeah, but at least their death doesn't go in vain. All this money, and there isn't a damn thing or person we can give it to in the end."

"Well, I know that I'm gonna be ballin'!" I say trying to make the mood more comfortable.

"You are, Franklin, then tell us about how much of a baller you were before you met me."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"Your first score dumbass." Trevor said while burping.

"Me and Lamar, we ended up stealing two k a long while back."

"Two grand that ain't bad." Michael says.

"Yeah, until you hear the part where we got the ink note over every single dollar bill that we had."

Instantly the whole car erupted in laughter. These fucking sons of bitches. Laughing at me.

"You fucking amateur." Michael comments. I sighed. "Yeah go ahead and laugh it up. I am fully aware that this is awfully funny okay?"

Even more laughter. If I didn't have dark skin my face would be red.

"Alright, were here!"

"Wait wait!" Trevor says suddenly.

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't you hold it?"

"But it's number two!"

I let out an amused laugh. Everyone else was not impressed.

"Believe me, I work with him on a daily basis." Chef says doing a facepalm.

"Alright, lets just get this money and go!" Packie says as we all gear up in out equipment.

The next thing I know I hear the alarm buzz off and tons of the Royal Guard swarm in.

"Alright you fuckers, um heh, come out with your hands up and we won't shoot ya." One person said.

"Who cares what the law says? I want to shoot me some bad guys!" I could barely hear it but I still herd it nonetheless.

"Are you ready Packie?" I ask my shooting partner.

"I was born for this." Packie replies.

We come out and show the corrupt pigs out armor and weapons.

"Oh shi-" One says. He didn't get to finish because we already began to fire.

"Wait, look, those are not the Royal Guard!" Michael says via intercom.

"Then who are they?" I asked.

"Triads from Wei Chong!"

I groaned. Why does it always have to be people whose guts I just fucking hate to death? But then an Idea went off in my head. "We should tell Naruto about this."

I could practically imagine the smile on Trevors face.

* * *

_**(Datara's POV)**_

* * *

"Who are these people?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Just more members of the sound four. Naruto I would like you to meet Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo."

Naruto looked at them before nodding. "The other members are over there doing who the fuck knows what. I am assuming one of you are able to create barriers or put up great defenses right?

Suigestu smirked showing his pointed teeth. "You're giving child's play orders to fully grown men Naruto!" He then made a barrier of water.

"Good. I am gonna get rid of these chinese faggots once and for all."

Naruto looked up to the Tower of Quinn before turning it on. He felt a huge blast of chakra from inside and smirked. _"My sense is telling me that you are made up of six different types of elements huh...fire, ice, earth, crystal, lightning, wood.._

Naruto sighed before using the crystal and pumping his own chakra through it. It all happened in less then a second. All of the chinese men were engulfed in a bright light that left seemingly nothing there.

"Looks like I win yet again." Naruto commented before seeing one of his sound four members tremble in fear. "Whats wrong?"

"Some guy with long white hair and toad eyes was battling the chinese people and one of them tried to use him as a shield!"

"Father!" Naruto yelled using the Harashin to teleport to him but it was too late.

"You piece of...You fucking goody two shoes! Why didn't you fucking tell me about this?"

The toad sage smiled as blood began to leak from his bruised mouth.

"My last wish is that while my tale may have ended, yours is just beginning."

Naruto cried as he looked around.

The damage was bad, but it could've been worse.

"Sir, we have fifteen soldiers dead. And over two hundred and five civilian type casualties." Was the report of Don. This of course didn't include the casualties that Franklin and Trevor and Michael started but Naruto knew that if actual soldiers got to them they would have been nothing more but chew toys. Even though Naruto was glad that this served as a distraction, he still lost many of his men as well as a huge blow to the human kingdom in total. Naruto shook his head as he thought about plans for his fathers funeral. He was a hero among heroes and his scarfice will never go in vain.

The boy who will save humanity will make sure of that.

* * *

_**(A week after Jiryia's Death...)**_

* * *

Naruto was walking and decided that after he would finish the reports on the damage caused from the commotion a week ago. There was still much that needed to be done to protect the human empire thats for sure.

"There you go, here is your profit for your services." Naruto said to one person.

"I am sorry but you will have to wait in line like everybody else." The aggravated leader said at two people who catted in the line.

After the two haughty individuals, fuming in their own way were asked to move to different sides of the room,Naruto caught sight of _it_. Around some blonde chicks neck was a necklace. Now, he wasn't as crazy about jewelry as the next guy, but this particular necklace snagged his attention for reasons he wished it hadn't: it was his fathers.

He couldn't, wouldn't, and would never mistake one of his uncles prized possessions for a fake or subtle likeness. He'd seen it way too many times when he was younger to the point where he memorized every detail in craftsmanship, every arch, and every smooth crevice. He might as well call himself an expert. Ignoring the orders that were given from the officers guarding the cell, he rushed to the woman's side and grabbed the crystal by his thumb and pointer finger, lifting it up to the light. The light blue, luminous object shone strikingly, reminding Naruto of the numerous times Jiraiya would hold it up to the sun and become lost in a funny daze.

The necklace had extreme sentimental value to his father, even until the day he died. And when Jiraiya passed on, he'd remember it'd been missing from the open casket where it once hung stunningly around the geezers aging neck. Naruto's voice was hoarse with rage when he finally said, "How did you get this?"

With an arrogant huff, Tsunade slapped his hand away. She tucked the piece of jewelry inside her abnormally large jugs and proceeded to walk further from him. Naruto wouldn't allow that.

"Hey- I'm talkin' to you!"

"I advise you not touch me again, kid. It's none of your business anyways."

"Of course it's my business!" Naruto yelled, "That's my fathers necklace, there's no way I wouldn't recognize it!"

This seemed to pique Tsunade's interest. She turned around and placed her manicured hands on her hips, lifting a elegant eyebrow. "I've had this for eight years, so I doubt your father would have anything like this, it's one of a kind."

Now Naruto was positive they were talking about the same necklace, but before he could open his mouth to voice it he was halted by the sight of a broken women, staring into the distance with a grave expression on her face. Reaching in between her breasts, Tsunade took a small flask that was so cleverly hidden inside her beige blouse and popped the orifice open in one fluid movement, sneakily taking a quick whisk. Wiping her mouth of the excess liquid with the back of her hand, Tsunade then let out a ragged sigh, stuffing it back inside her shirt before lowering her head wistfully. What happened to the shrew from earlier? The one who seemed to mirror him in perseverance and strength was now a ghost of her former self, withering away right before his eyes.

A grief stricken, tired smile graced her lips. Naruto could only watch in a mixture of confusion and sadness as her aurous orbs remained downcast on the floor, and deep creases formed between her eyes, making her look a lot older then she was. Tsunade seemed torn about something. Was it the possible guilt of having stolen jewelry from a helpless, dead pervert? No- Naruto knew it was wrong to make assumptions like that, but he still couldn't piece together why or how she had gotten that necklace. What was her relationship with his uncle? He needed to know.

"...'Sunade?" Naruto tried awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say. He was positive he'd never seen anyone so heartbroken before; and it made him feel sort of guilty for prodding. However, a minute later, the boy decided to break the eerie atmosphere. He didn't know what was going on, but Naruto was definitely going to find out. And he figured that as long as he treaded carefully, he was sure he'd get the answers he sought.

"...Granny?" He tried again.

There was a loud snap.

"WHAT–"

Well, so much for treading carefully.

" –DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She roared monstrously, honeyed locks slithering menacingly in different directions. Jumping back Naruto quickly added, "I-it's just that my uncle died eight years ago too, yanno?" When suddenly, without warning, Tsunade fell alarmingly silent. Her posture slacked, shoulders drooped down comically before a bitter smile encompassed her raw features. Naruto didn't know whether she was about to smack him or break down and cry, but either way he braced himself for the former and took a defensive stance, swallowing hard. Tsunade stared for a while before whispering, "Is that so..."

She leaned against the wall, fiddling with the chain.

"Then I'm guessing you're Jiraiya's adopted son, am I right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, his suspicions confirmed. Nodding his head fervently his brows scrunched together, jabbing a finger her way like she had committed some heinous crime. And for all he knew, she probably had. "You bet I am. And who are you?"

"I already told you, kid. Or are you deaf _and_ stupid?"

"That's not what I meant." He huffed. "What were you to the geezer? Were ya friends or something?"

Tsunade scoffed.

"I thought maybe he'd have mentioned it to you."

"Huh?"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the mysterious woman's lips upturned into a wicked sneer.

"But I guess the fool never had a chance to tell you, not that it would've mattered anyways."

Now he really wasn't following. Just what was she going on about? Naruto was sure that Jiraiya would have told him about her. It was just in the weirdo's character to mention any functioning vagina within a five foot radius, but the fact that it was his first time hearing about Tsunade tripped him out. Jiraiya had never been the type to keep silent about woman, especially ones like Tsunade with crazy curves and humungo beach balls for boobs. Hours listening to the creep rant about that '_hot soccer mom at the convenience store,' _and the '_sexy stores clerk' _who handed him his change, made Naruto confident that Jiraiya would never forget a pretty face.

Not discussing a female for even a second would have undeniably been the first signs of dementia, or an unexplained rip in the universe, because there was just **no **way. So what was this? Folding his arms across his chest in thought, the blonde tried to remember his past conversations. If there was any mentioning of a Tsunade. Anything at all. But he came up with nothing. To say he was getting frustrated would be an understatement at this point. In fact, this whole day really wasn't turning out too great for him, considering he almost died for gods sake and his favorite place in the entire world was being shut down by Lucifer himself.

"Hah," Tsunade smirked, leering back in her seat smugly to watch him. "I'm guessing he really didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Naruto snapped. His patience wearing thin. But instead of answering, Tsunade leaned against the wall and shut her eyes, yawning a bit before settling comfortably against it. Her chest moved ever so slowly, expression laxed in mock sleep. Naruto's fisted palms open and closed. She had the nerve to try to take a nap? Right now of all times? The boy balled up his fists and gaped as she continued to stay that way until Naruto exploded and stomped his leg on the ground like a little kid, completely and irreversibly pissed. He forgot all about Kiba in that moment. Right now, it was him versus the shrew.

In high school, Naruto had a rather nasty temper, which usually involved him ending face down in the school's garbage bin, or possibly face up with a detention slapped to his forehead. Since then, or rather, since Sasuke, he'd learned to control that temper. To be honest he didn't find it all that hard. Sasuke had been the only one to really ruffle his feathers, pluck them out, and jab him in the sides with the pointy ends (if that description even made sense). So composing himself, whether in the face of a nasty employee, evil manager, or just a bitchy grocery cashier, turned out to be a piece of cake. Though it didn't mean he didn't speak his mind under his breath.

He was sick of all the secrecy and he'd make sure that he knew just what the heck was going on. If she wanted to mess with him, then two can play it that game.

"Granny!"

Tsunade's lip twitched.

"Can't you see I'm trying to leavehere? I have a terrible migraine."

"You didn't answer my question," Naruto growled. The other occupants of the room were watching the exchange like it was a Japanese soap opera, and a very faint, "Tell him," was uttered by one of the colorful group of spectators, which in turn earned them all an icy glare by the leading lady herself.

"Stay OUT OF THIS!" Tsunade hissed at them, and in turn made them further acquaint themselves with the wall. Naruto immediately glared right back at her and pointed at the inmates, who then wished they hadn't gotten involved at all.

"They're right! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"They have nothing to do with this, it's ancient history." Her tone was clipped, reluctant.

If it was ancient history then why was she having such a hard time telling him? What was their to hide? Naruto felt sick to his stomach because Jiraiya's death had been so sudden, and all of his uncle's things had to be sold to pay back the people he owed. The only thing Naruto was able to keep were the stories his uncle had written. But that too was taken away one day, during an unfortunate incident.

Naruto's eyes darkened a bit. He wouldn't think about _that event _right now. He'd spent too much time trying to put all those things behind him and he'd be damned if he let Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, help them resurface. Still, right in front of him, around an undeserving neck was one of the only things left that belonged to his uncle: and he wanted it back. He found all that he worked for these past few years crumble away, his big mouth once again doing the talking this evening as he burst out shouting,"THAT THING WAS THE PERVERT'S PRIDE AND JOY. DID YOU STEAL IT FROM HIM OR NOT?!"

Tsunade looked appalled, standing up and angrily storming towards Naruto at a brisk pace. He didn't shy away as her face almost pressed against his and they could smell each others breath. One reeking of alcohol and the other of pork broth, Naruto stared on with concentrated focus. The other men in the vicinity cringed. Their crimes, from drunk driving to sexual harassment, seemed now not worth the time spent in the presence of these two psychos. They all solemnly swore they'd never mess with the law again, and as they all took their time to contemplate on what they'd done, Naruto and Tsunade were _this_close to ripping each others throats out.

"How dare you..." Tsunade whispered lowly, grabbing him by the collar. The hurt in her eyes and the shock of the question still didn't deter Naruto from finding the final piece of the puzzle. And even as the officers nearest them screamed, "Hey! Knock it off you two!" Neither hesitated. It was like they were both cut from the same stubborn cloth and the tailor sold them to different merchants. Now that they met a clash was inevitable.

"You heard me..." Naruto challenged. "Or did ya seduce his corpse or something to get it."

"How DARE YOU." She said back, this time exceptionally more loudly, and Naruto didn't have time to brace himself as a sudden, brute force met the skin of his cheek, knocking him backwards and into the pile of deadbeats. The crunch of his jaw, quite possibly cracking from the impact, the sounds of keys jingling to open the jail door, and the moans of the bodies caught in the crossfire were the only sounds he heard as he flew into the concrete surface. If he weren't delirious from it all Naruto would swear he saw her hands smoking a bit from the hit, but in between consciousness it was a safe bet that he'd been probably imagining it.

Citric, crazy female eyes fell on the policemen so quickly and deadly that they couldn't help but freeze mid-task, their blood chilling in their veins; but they still tried to not let it get to them. They opened the door and very cautiously stuck a foot inside, rambling nervously that if she didn't stop their would be more charges and serious legal repercussions, but Tsunade didn't seem to be listening.

"..Ahh..wha, wha, what?" Naruto garbled stupidly, unable to process what people were saying and why he was seeing three of her. Tsunade stormed towards him in that moment and, after barely gathering his wits, he made to roll out of the way with a less than manly shriek. Another fist punched a dent in the wall, about an inch from where he was slouched. Naruto was confident he shat himself but now wasn't the time to check.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

Crap!

"Ma'am, we are going to ask you to STOP immediately! Or we WILL be forced to use-**GAH**!"

And then there went a bench.

He wasn't kidding, a fucking BENCH flew right over his head, ripped clean off from its hinges, and knocked the officer out. This caused him to stumble into a few more of his brethren who were now requesting backup in their own precinct.

Swollen red from exerting so much physical labor, Tsunade tsked. Naruto stood up quickly and tried to reason with her, because he just couldn't, wouldn't hit a girl. However, as the situation would have it, he didn't have much of an option in terms of defending himself. He was shit out of luck with police protection and he was certain that if he tried to block her attacks he'd be left with a inch deep hole in his hands. But just what was he to do?

Things just really weren't looking good today, he couldn't help but think. And where was Sasuke when he needed him?!

"Look, all I wanted was an answer. You don't have to go TEARING THIS PLACE APART!" He said, staring around them at the damage, trying to save his hide.

"You're an idiot!" Tsunade spat, "How DARE you accuse ME of something so low!"

"Well I didn't have much of a choice! You were actin' all shady, lady."

Another fist flew, but this time he was able to catch it with his hand. He didn't have time to rejoice though when the other free limb extended to finish the job it's partner couldn't, and Naruto was out of breath when he blocked it, both hands now locked in battle. She was almost ripping his arms off.

This was insane.

Beyond insane.

He felt like he was fighting with a gorilla. No, scratch that- a Bull that was twice it's size. Naruto hadn't felt a rush like this in well, FOREVER, and a part of him, the old part that used to always get into fights was loving it. His adrenaline was pumping, his heart was racing, and as the two of them stared into each others eyes a faint smile tugged on both of there lips.

Neither of them intended on giving up anytime soon: and for almost two hours, they didn't.

"Fuck this shit." Naruto said after fighting the lady. "I have had enough of you."

"And I have had enough of **you**!" The woman said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, here is your motherfucking rations. Although I don't know how to feel about a supposed friend of my dad not being there when he needed them the most.

"Your father loved me with every inch of his heart." Tsunaude said sadly. "He said that he didn't want me on the frontlines trying to protect him because he didn't want to see me get hurt."

"My father, he always made sure to protect those he cared about, even if it would have cost him his life. If he loved you then I suppose that I will have to love him too." Naruto said sheepishly as the ginger moved to his chair before making a shaow clone.

He needed some alone time for sure.

The ginger sighed as he decided to sit down at a statue that resembled Buddha in order to meditate. He wanted to see if he could talk to Datara and see if he would accept his offer of merging with him. He wanted to get stronger fast and he wanted to make sure that he had the power to kill anything that threatened his loved ones. And if he wasn't there in time to save them, he wanted the power to be able to kill the fuckers.

Naruto shrugged. Since he was here he might as well try out his luck and see if Datara would agree with it. _"But there is something I really wanted to ask you. And this might sound embarrassing and you might kill me for it."_

_**"And yet you're going to tell me anyway am I right?"**_

_"The thing is I think that we should merge."_

The mighty beast looked at Naruto. _**"You can't be serious right? You want to merge with me where I will be a true part of your body and not just an organism?"**_

Naruto nodded. "_Think about it, we would be unstoppable."_

_**"While that may be true I will die because of your mortal blood."**_

_"So the mighty beast is afraid of dying. You lived for hundreds of trillion of years, are you not tired yet?"_

The beast looked sown at Naruto before sighing. _**"I am tired. Very tired and I accept your offer, Naruto. But let me just tell you one important thing, due to how I am and the fact that I can't have a million of miniature bijuu children running around, you and your descendant will only be able to reproduce one offspring in an entire lifetime."**_

Naruto nodded. _"I can understand why that is necessary. Tell me something, will my descendants gain the-"_

_**"Yes, your descendants will have the same abilities that a bijuu will have. Supreme Healing, Absorption, Sixth Sense, and then the tailed transformations which provide further abilities."**_

_"Good. Thats all I needed to know."_

_**"You should also be aware when I say one offspring for an entire lifetime I really fucking mean it."** _The beast growled. "**_Even if you have a harem of thirty women, you will only produce one child. The child will be produced from the best candidate._**

_"I see."_ Naruto said studying Datara.

_**"Any of the abilities that you gained by training or other outside sources like soul absorption will not be passed down. The children will have to make their own name for themselves. Do I make myself clear?"**_

_"Yes sir!"_ Naruto stated.

**_"Good. This bloodline. Hmm, I think that I will call it the Bijuu."_**

Naruto Chuckled. _"Not surprised there."_

_**"Shut up! Anyway here are the abilities that I will grant this bloodline. Your offspring will firstly be able to use the tailed transformations which will grant then a verity of abilities, the most noble being the chakra chains, the bijuudama, and of course enhanced power. I think that the tailed transformations and cloaks should differ from each person to each person to suit their personality and likes. These transformations will of course allow them to transform into a full actual bijuu but this power is from a hybrid of a devil and an angel so it will overpower their mind with bloodlust. I think I will indeed give them the Bijuukyu aka the absorption ability, but they will have to use their fangs to do so and having such a power is without it's consequences. I think that if they can not properly control said ability, all the the voices and souls will cause them to go insane, what do you think?"**_

_"So far I agree."_ Naruto said nodding. _"You just can't give them perhaps the most powerful ability without reparations."_

_**"I am glad you agree. Hmm, I think that they should be able to use Bijuukyu but they can not actively use it in their human form unless they train to do so."**_

_"Yeah that sounds fair."_ Naruto said agreeing.

_**"I will give them the sixth sense. They need that. This is perhaps the only ability that I will make sure stays natural to them in their humanoid forms. Now as for their adaptation, I think it should only work when the child gets badly beaten. But that will also be a natural ability in human form. I think I should also allow the bijuu to be able to transfer their power to others. And lastly I will give them the ample healing ability."**_

_"Make it like the Titans!"_ Naruto said.

_**"Huh?"** _Datara said confused. _**"You wish to give them a weakness?"**_

_"What? The only sure way is to slice out the nape of their neck right? Thats not a weakness!"_

_**"Okay then. As in terms of appearance the Bijuu true forms will indeed have tails. How strong they are only depends on the user themselves. One tail being the minimum while Ten being the maximum. But your children will infact carry on the Dreyar Legacy."**_

Naruto was confused but Datara let out a mighty beats sound of approval. _**"Yes, but you are a Dreyar. And it's really hard to judge a Dreyar based on their appearance. I have known Dreyar that have red, black, blue, and even pink hair at one point. The only thing that separates a Dreyar from any other being are their naturally gifted affinity towards combat."**_

Naruto snorted. _"That I am not surprised, honestly. So okay. I might have a pink haired boy with green eyes as my offspring."_

Datara chuckled. _**"As for how long they will live. I Believe that the average lifespan for a Dreyar should be hmm, around a few hundred years give or take with the rarity of offspring only occurring only once in a generation that should be equitable. "**_

Naruto shrugged. _"Sounds good to me!"_

_**"I feel like we need something else to differ a Bijuu from any other human..."**_

_"Bijuu should have retractable fangs! And they should have some animal features."_

Datara chuckled. _**"Well there was this one Hanyou named InuYasha that had cute dog ears. I think that will surface as well as the fangs."**_

_"So is it settled then?"_ Naruto asked Datara who nodded. _"Yeah, now hold still and release the seal, it's time to sync!"_

Naruto did just that as he saw the mighty beast seem to move about extra free. The shackles that were once bonded to it dropped off.

_"Weird, I never noticed those."_ Naruto commented as he felt all the knowledge, memories and power from the souls that Datara had collected when he invaded the villages.

Naruto was now a little taller then before standing at the height of 5'7 from his previous bout of 5'4. He was more muscular and the whiskers on his face were more toned. His ears were the same furry ones before but they were taller. He now had a pair of nice fangs on his mouth that stood out and his orange hair now reached shoulder length but was more wild and untamed then before.

_"Now this is what I am talking about!"_ The new sage roared in approval.

_"So wait, does that mean that I can bring my father back?"_

The mighty beast couldn't help but laugh. _**"Sorry but even though we are merged into one now, that doesn't mean that you can start using my powers like some crazy madman. Besides, it was his time to go. Defying the rules of the deceased will make the God's extremely angered, so I wouldn't suggest it."**_

Naruto nodded. _"I was afraid that situation was going to occur, it was worth a try."_

_**"You do your best kid. Besides the man is probably in a much happier place right now. Well we called you down here for more then talk about the future little one. For Darcia has a few words to speak with you as well."**_ Came the voice of Datara who was no longer a giant beast but appeared exactly like Naruto. The only difference was his hair was black and his eyes blood red and stilted.

_"Very well then. Darcia, where are you and why have you come to speak to me to us?"_

_"I fear that your trial as a leader has just begun Naruto."_ Darcia replied softly.

_"I see and what makes you think that?"_

_"Rien doesn't have enemy's on the outside, but those on the inside as well. I can feel it...two groups...they want things to happen their own way."_

Naruto looked up at the brown haired Oolong. _"You are referring to the Equalists and the Brootherhood am I correct?"_

_"Yes. They will be fighting each other, but the damage from the bystanders will force you to lay you hand."_

Naruto smiled. _"I was kind of hoping you would say that."_

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

Notes:

_**(1)** _These are some really good artist, seriously you should give them all a try.

_**(2)** _I wish Franklin's background was more elaborated on besides the stereotypical black father abandons, mother worked two jobs and turned to drugs to deal with depression, high school dropout shit

_**(3)**_ The Tower of Quinn is gone, just so we're clear. it's gone

* * *

_**and this chapter concludes the tower of quinn arc. with naruto as ruler and merged with Datara, he now has to directly deal with all the major threats that lie in rien because it's now his responsibility. i think i will call it the leadership arc. that sounds like a good name. also, i don't know about you guys but i think i have finally gotten sick of unnecessary bashing (it's getting really old and i've been reading fanfictions since '09) so don't expect anymore of that in this story or any of my future stories.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: L: someone else to protect**

* * *

_**hugo: whooo booooy**_

_**alpha: stop making pointless comments and sounds**_

_**hugo: how about you go fuck off**_

_**alpha: oh someone's balls have dropped eh?**_

_**hugo: nah seriously go fuck yourself**_

_**zoroark: stop fighting you people**_

_**hugo: he fucking started it!**_

_**alpha: whateverrrrrr**_

_**zoroark: i am serious. jesus christ who actually fucking argues with themselves?**_

_**hugo: ugh you people make me fucking sick**_

_**alpha: you people, you're us too!**_

_**hugo: i am ignoring you! anyway welco****me to the corner! and here is todays random facts. ****A black hole emits a deep B flat sound. The Sahara desert stretches farther than the distance from New York to Los Angeles. France was the first country to introduce the licence plate. A cat has 32 muscles in each ear. China has only one time zone. A****bove the Supreme Court, there is a basketball court nicknamed "the highest court in the land".**_

_**zoroark: the last one is funny**_

_**hugo: now for the current events. In the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, Carl Edwards wins the Food City 500 at Bristol Motor Speedway after rain causes the race to be delayed more than 5 hours, and the final laps of the event to be run under caution. ( ) In U.S. men's college basketball, the field for the NCAA Division I Tournament is set. Florida is the #1 overall seed, with the other top seeds being Arizona, Virginia, and unbeaten Wichita State.**_

_**zoroark: sports? ew next please**_

_**hugo: and lastly here is the fanfiction recommendation section. honestly this fanfiction has became an all time favorite of mine. the traditional team 7 centric fic, but without the sterotype bullshit. seriously, give Enter: Team 7 by Kami no Oni a look. anyway i don't have much to say so i guess we can start the chapter now!**_

_**alpha: wait hold on a seco-**_

* * *

_"I wish I could tell you how lonely I am. How cold and harsh it is here. Everywhere there is conflict and unkindness. I think God has forsaken this place. I believe I have seen hell and it's white, it's snow-white."_

_― Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South_

* * *

**_Naruto:_**

**_Chapter L:_**

**_Someone else to _****_Protect_**

* * *

**_Avenged Sevenfold - Welcome to the Family_**

* * *

_After defeating half of the world and helping out his friends problems with other groups as well as each other, Naruto now had to go through hardships of his own before he finally became the King of Rien. But as humanity came under a much greater threat with huge monsters known as the titans they all banded together to prevent their race from being exterminated. Through it all Naruto learned that even the savior of the world shouldn't try to solve every single persons problem. But as for his own problems, he murdered Tigerstar and destroyed the tower of Quinn proving himself as a worthy friend without a doubt. After merging with perhaps the most powerful being in the omniverse, he is stronger and smarter then ever before but is he truly worthy to be called a leader now? Threats are looming the horizon, the Equalist and the Brotherhood are two groups composed of mutants that are fighting each other in order to spread equality among humans with super abilities! But eventually this civil war ends up causing The King himself to get involved..._

* * *

How long has it been? At least one year? Perhaps even more. I am Dreyar Naruto and I am now 19 years of age, the leader of the human kingdom, Rien. The savior of the world, and the man who will defy fate.

Thats right. I still have not made it to my final quest which was to defy the fools that thought I could be used as a means for entertainment. But guess that just didn't happen.

The truth is, I was trying my best to become more human then previous.

Since my little episode with these three men, I can honestly say that opened my eyes a bit.

I learned a lot.

The life of a solider.

The life of a man who wants to make it big.

Life in general.

I want a family. Of course. But sadly I can only produce one heir.

I hope it is a girl. I really wish that it would be a girl. I hope she would take after me. Or at least my blue eyes.

My wives and of course my best friends were also considered my family. I loved them very much so. And even after all this time I can proudly say that I am still close and affectionate to them.

Trevor while continuing his drug smuggling business he has found an interest in the alcohol company Blue Bear as well as the manager of the Vanilla Unicorn. Franklin was still a drag racer but he now owned a towing company as well as the entire Matara public transportation system. He was no longer a member of a gang but he was still close to Lamar. And then we have Michael who is a movie producer as well as the owner of all the theaters in the area of Wall Shina. He had an excellent relationship with his family now which made me feel great.

Sasuke my best friend was the commander for the military branch of Merryweather. The members of the sound four were members of the elite military branch as well.

So everybody had improved in the long story short version of it. I was exited because as a leader that is what you want your people to be a part of a thriving nation. Despite the fact that the corrupt power of the nation was gone, there were still so many threats that were still there. And let me not even get started on this whole oppression thing.

Lets just get one thing clear right now. Humans hate anything that is different then them. The more different you are the more afraid and hatred will be revolved around you. Is it deserved? Majority of the time no, but due to the fact that the negative often outweighs the positive it will often stay that way. Mutants are what I refer to as a group of people who are really different and special. A single chromosome in their DNA gives them the ability to do amazing things. You could often call these things superpowers.

Mutants are hated in this area. They are viewed as nothing but weapons or monsters. Of course due to their preference of combat a mutant would not be able to hide being a normal soldier from them for so long so that option was out. Hatred for these people was so great that capturing and imprisonment was not an option. I mean, unless you wanted the "normal" prison inmates all slaughtered for attempted murder of the mutant.

I guess to blame would have been those motherfucking Titans. These creatures of immense power but shitty intelligence would simply devour humans. They also had unique abilities. Actually here is a secret, Titans are created from humans. Particularly, mutants. They were artificially created by some madman scientist. But yes, some weird 17 meter Titan that I nicknamed the Beast can also transform regular humans into titans by shocking their dna into making them mutants and then titans.

Sadly, the human race has become slowly extinct. Mutants are even more extinct but yet these Titans have outnumbered us several times over.

I disliked the idea of having these people in the third lowest wall. So I did what I had to do and offered them my home, Naruto. My Island. I am piratically God now so making the island bigger to accommodate these people was no problem at all.

The school was of course mandated by me as a result. But I decided to make it a game. A relatively simple game.

The school would teach these people just like any human child would receive. They would have the finest meals and resources for learning available to them. Whenever the mutant gene activates, I would know because of my sixth sense. I would then send them an invitation to my school.

From there depending on their age I would put them in classes where they would learn about mathematics, science, ligature and languages, history, and then arts.

But I would also train them so they could have their affinity in combat. As well a general combat situations. They would learn exactly what I had learned when I served Merryweather.

That way they would never have to worry about getting picked on.

These mutants are not soldiers. They are warriors.

I makes me sad that due to the fact that we only have one enemy now that the training for being a so called soldier is simply proficient for that vacuous three dimensional maneuver gear. Well actually the gear itself is stupendous and gives humans a much greater advantage in combat, but the idea that thats all soldiers need nowadays to become soldiers is beyond dumb. Like I am not going to even use a witty word to replace it because it is dumb. Oh well, humans were always too arrogant and persistent for their own good.

Of course there were rebels and groups that had their own ways of dealing with problems. I try to be the best leader that I am capable of, but I guess that some humans just want every single thing done to be their way. One group called the Equalists were hell bent on making all the mutants worthless and scares in society while the other group the Brotherhood existed for the opposite reason.

It didn't take long after a few incidents of fowl play, a few riots and then attempts on the life of some of my friends to see that there was a problem here. I had decided that killing off members of both groups would be the ideal choice, but then of course the fucking Akatuski has to also get involved and even though members there were mutants themselves, they joined forces with the equalists.

Wait, let me stop lying. They are infected with something called a curse which works similar to the x gene that gives mutants their abilities, but due to the fact that it is a curse instead of it being a mutation, they could eliminate people with it and have no effect.

Meh, that Amon, who is the leader of the Equalisis will probably betray them. He obviously has the ability to take the powers away of other creatures. Ironic that he hates those with powers and yet he has a power himself.

Some humans like I keep saying, are just..sigh.

But all is good.

I look up at my house and see my lovely wife's conversing among themselves. I had told them about the fact that I can only produce one heir and that heir would come from the best candidate and that seemed to increase the competition among them.

It made me wish that I should have just kept my mouth shut. Despite what those television shows on fox may appear to make it seem like having people fight over you is glorious it's shitty. You can multiply that by 10 if they are people that you hold dear to them.

For the past eight months it's been. "I'll do this Naruto!" or "Fuck you, I got this!" or "Ignore those incompetent bitches Naruto I can do this task easily!"

Yeah, as you can see this shit is really annoying and it hurts to see people I care about fight so seriously.

Hinata was my first love and she will always have a place in my heart. But then there are Shawna who is a close friend of mine, then we have Yourichi who was one of the more powerful ladies inside wall Shina which is a first because most people there are normally spoiled untalented fucks. My other wife was called Lucy Leonheart. She was a beautiful blonde who also had the privilege of living inside the walls, but she was nice and kind and sweet. And when I taught her how to activate her mutant gene, she became extremely powerful. She was also charming. (1)

When I say charming I mean Lucy could make friends with just about anyone if they talked long enough. Due to this she was perhaps the only wife that got along with all of the others. She got so along with everybody that even though she had a deep secret which I will tell you about later, everyone including me still loved her to death. You see, Lucy was in fact a Titan. It was one of the reasons that she didn't want to stay in the human kingdom. When she told me I at first thought she was the foe who had been caught but the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

Lucy was so peaceful and kind that I couldn't help but fall for her when I got to know her. And she was beautiful. She had immense knowledge of Justu and under the telunge of me and even some wifes, she grew to become the second most powerful person in Naruto Island.

My family was indeed the best after all heh. But I guess thats enough about that right?

"Hey Naruto, you're needed at the school." Spoke Hinata. I gave her a kiss and went on my way to see what was wrong.

There were a bunch of shouts and yells when I had arrived.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked Storm.

Her white hair flowed in the wind. "It seems that Rouge is at it again."

I rolled my eyes. "Again?"

"Yep. She touches one of the new kids and he passes out and now she is throwing ice all over the place."

"Where is Logan?" I ask. Logan was a father to her and is normally the only person that could calm her down naturally.

"Out on a scouting mission."

I nod to her before going in. I make a few force fields that blocked her attacks before coming up to her.

"Rouge. You need to stop these rampages."

Rouge stopped throwing ice before backing into a corner.

"Tell me whats wrong. You have been doing this more and more often. Are the kids bullying you?"

Rouge shakes her head. Clearly something is wrong before she looks back up at me. "I just want to be able to touch. I don't understand why my power is the only one here that acts like a curse."

I smile at her. She has such a country accent. "You also are the only one here who has vast an unlimited amount of potential."

She grins at me. "If only there was a surefire way to control it..."

"There is a way to control it Rouge."

She looks harder at me. Placing her hand in a plea pose. "How do I do it then?"

"How should I know? These are your powers. Maybe if you stopped thinking negatively in your ability to control them and start doing the opposite you would see such changes. The tongue is a powerful thing and often when you keep saying something, it starts to become true."

"I understand now. Thank you, and congratulations by the way."

I looked at her confused. "Congratulations?"

She laughs at me. "Naruto! Everybody already knows so there is no need to keep it a secret!"

"Keep what a secret?"

She does a harder laugh. "Please tell me that you are just joking."

"Joking about what Rouge I seriously have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

She does an even harder laugh. "Lucy is pregnant with your heir silly! You're going to be a father!"

I could have sworn I almost passed out for a second there. "What?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you." Rouge looked sad.

"I will talk with you later Rouge but there is something that I need to figure out."

She nods before joining her friends Kitty and Kurt. They were really close friends of her and despite that fact that she was viewed in a negative light because of her powers, they always stuck by her through thick and through thin. Speaking of which, I have no idea which one means good times or bad times or if they are both negative. Oh well, maybe I will figure out something else today besides this baby business shit.

As I exit I could see Lucy and a lot of people around her touching her stomach. Now that I look at it more clearly it is bigger and rounder. How did this happen? How?!

**"You had a desire to mate, Kit so your body made sure that she would become impregnated."**

I scoff. Damn beast listening on my shouts within my mind. "But I used a condom!"

**"Do you really think that condoms could stop the sperm of the most powerful being in the omniverse?"**

"Just wow. I guess I am going to become a father then."

**"Good luck, Kit because you'll need it."**

"Hey! I am not done talking to you you damn animal!"

**"Your mate wishes to speak with you. I wish to be no part of it."**

"Oh hey Naruto I am glad that you're here." Lucy said as me and Datara's conversation ended and apparently we were the only two people left there in the hallway.

"Hey Lucy." I said. I can't help it. This shit is fucking awkward.

"So I am guessing by now that you have herd the rumor right."

I let out a breath of relief. "It is just a rumor right?"

She sighed. "Nope. I really am pregnant."

I almost let out a groan but for some reason I couldn't. Instead I began to feel happy. Because I was going to have a heir and it was infact from the best candidate.

I hugged her out of joy and smiled. "So tell me then, how far along are you?"

"Just recently." Lucy replied. "There is some ancient constellation magic and I already know the babby's vitals."

I widened my eyes. "Really? You mean like hair color, gender and stuff like that?"

"Yep. It's a girl. She will have your blue eyes and my blonde hair."

I blushed. "Do you have any idea what you are going to name her?"

"After my great-great grandmother. Annie."

I nodded. "I think she should also take your last name."

"And why is that?"

"Think about it Lucy. Dreyar is a huge name. Plus it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that child is mines. I have way too many enemies right now to afford them knowing that I have an unborn child."

"I love the way you think about things Naruto." She kissed my cheek before declaring something.

"Welcome to the family Annie Leonheart."

My life just keeps getting better and better. I fucking love it.

* * *

_**(Datara Pov: Scene Change Akatuski Hideout)**_

* * *

Amon was standing there at the members of Akatuski before finally taking his seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this meeting. Now all of you are aware that our goal is simple. We will defeat and kill any mutant within Rien which will not only make this place more safer but also give us so much fame and likeness that we will become the future leaders of this place."

The leader Pein nodded. "So how do you suppose that we do this?"

"We should just form a complete alliance. With this we will be able to outnumber and outpower the dammed Brotherhood vermin."

"What about Naruto?" Kiba yelled with his voice having the extra added tone of anger.

"What about him?" Amon asked.

"I want to kill him! Its the only reason why I joined this damn team! When do I get to kill him?"

"Woof!"

"Calm down Kiba." Pein said. "You will get the chance too once we take over Rien, but trying to take the life of the Ruler of the place that we want to rule is not very wise."

"Whatever." Kiba said folding his arms and sitting back down.

"I like that idea. And I think we should ally ourselves with you. You have proven to be a loyal and valuable ally time and time again."

"Why thank you." Amon sated. "So how would you like to start the official start of the first Rien civil war?"

Pein chuckled. "We must make them feel Pain of course."

"I like you Pein." Amon said before exiting and deciding to move on with his plans. Amon decided that he would put on a show for the human race. These damn mutants he fucking hated them! They were good weapons though. Amon knew that once the Akatuski group outlived their purpose he would betray and kill them all or at least take away their power.

Then he would become the leader of Rien and lead the humans in the victory against the Titans. Humans deserved to be at the top of the food chain. And they didn't need any stupid special abilities either!

Amon's soldiers consisted of those who wanted to eliminate the threats of Rien on the inside first before focusing on the threats outside. Due to them not being in the military, they didn't have training with the 3DMG, but that didn't mean that they were not threats. They were trained in the ancient fighting style of the chi blocking where they knew all of the vital areas of a humans body and could block the chakra points thus making them fatigued and even paralyzed depending on which one they hit.

Amon himself could take away the special abilities of anything he could lay his hands on. That man was truly a threat that needed to be taken seriously.

_"Here are some targets!"_ The masked man thought as he examined a group of people in their middle ages. These people were doing stunts that only highly trained people could do, but it seemed natural to them. Walking on walls and eating fire and stretching your whole body. Oh yes, he hit a jackpot.

Amon walked up to them and stopped.

"Hello sir!" One of them said. Amon said nothing back before grabbing him by the neck and taking his powers for him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Another person said before he got a good look at his mask.

"Oh shit! Its an equalists!" A woman said but Amon was just too fast and grabbed onto her sleeve. He too took her abilities away from her.

By now a crowd of people has shown up and Amon looked at them.

"People of Rien! My human comrades. It is time that I show you that we must not live in fear of these monsters anymore! If anyone wants to challenge me because I took down their Brotherhood scum then so be it!"

And just like that he vanished.

Amon then reappeared as he seen what he had hoped would occur, more members of the brotherhood had shown up. Amon was no foolish man. He was outnumbered and his ability to take others powers away cost a lot of energy. He was average in terms of stamina and knew that he couldn't overdo it unless he wanted to end up in a coma. Still this was one big victory for the Equalists.

Amon decided that due to his intelligence and ability that he would become the leader of this alliance. After all, who in their right mind would take him on one by one?

Seeing that victory he decided to leave for the day and declare his work done. It would only be a matter of time now.

"This is some serious fucking bullshit!" Pryo shouted at the members who were at the scene.

"Tell me about it. These so called Equalists are no fucking joke." Toad said shaking his head.

"We have to do something. These people are highly trained to block the chakra points of humans to make us weak in combat. They also have advanced technology." Mystique grunted at this.

"What do you mean?" Pryo asked. "How advanced are we talking?"

"They seem to be using electric powered sticks as well as smoke bombs."

Pryo snorted. "Well that just fucking sucks. I mean, ever since these titans have showed up many people have focused their combat to suit them."

Mystique nodded. "I agree. Lets get out of here and report our findings to the headmaster. We are going to need to train extra hard and special if we want to defeat these people and we may have to get some extra help."

Toad widened his eyes at the last part of Mystique's sentence. "Please tell me you are not suggesting..."

She responded with a serious look. "Yes I am suggesting it."

A scene change later finds Mystique in front of Magneto who looked amused.

"Well as a wise poet always said, keep your friends close and your foes closer."

"So you do agree with this plan then?" The shapeshifter asked.

"Why of course I do. After all the man has a soft spot for those who are being treated like animals, no?"

Mystique sighed before she transformed into a small yellow colored bird and flew off. Where was she heading? Naruto Island.

At that very same scene was Naruto who bended down to Rouge and offered the girl some fingerless black and white gloves. "I think you will like these." He spoke with confidence.

She put them on without hesitation. "They feel so light and soft." She commented.

Naruto chuckled. "Now I want you to touch my cheek."

Rouge looked up at him with a worried expression. "This won't end well." She warned but Naruto dismissed it. "Just try it." Naruto urged her and that she did. Rouge closed her eyes as she didn't want to see Naruto black out, but surprisingly, nothing happened.

Rouge smiled. "It was these gloves that did it wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "You can finally touch now Rouge. You should go tell Logan."

Rouge for the first time in a long time had hugged someone and cried. "Thank you so much Naruto. You really are a god."

"Gods exist to serve their people." Naruto replied as she ran off to her friends to tell them about the events that just transpired. Naruto smiled at this. But this smile didn't last for long as he smelled a scent he didn't recognize.

_"I wonder who that could be..."_

Naruto appeared outside the building where the sent was at it's strongest.

"Identify yourself or be killed." He calmly stated to where he saw a little yellow bird perched on a tree fly down and transform into a woman.

"You're a member of the brotherhood aren't you?" The leader asked with suspicion.

"Indeed I am. Listen, I know that you know that there is a civil war looming because of us right?"

"Well duh. I am the king of Rien after all."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Although I am thinking of settling down and retiring once this shit blows over."

Mystique let out a forced laugh before deciding to ask the man something "Can we go in a more private place to talk because I have something to show you."

Naruto shrugged before he instructed the woman. "Hold my hand." She did so and Naruto used the Harashin to teleport inside of his house. They were in the living room.

"Alright, now talk."

Mystique sighed before turning on the television. Naruto wondered what she was doing until he saw her flip through channels until they got to the news. "Just watch." She said before sitting down.

Naruto obeyed and sat down next to her and thats when he saw himself there. But then the news people also captured a snapshot of him making clones and forming rasengans.

"This person, people is your so called leader. He is, well a freak of nature. A monster. Do you want someone like him to be a leader for you?!"

That was Amon's voice. The show then cuts to a bunch of people rioting outside of the building that Naruto worked. The crowd was yelling and calling names like monster, demon, freak and we don't want you as a leader, and fuck off.

This was indeed a big problem. "It seems like the humans that you cared so much about don't give a rats ass about you."

Naruto looked down at the floor and he wanted to cry. His destiny and fate hated him so much? He would make this Amon person pay. He would fucking kill him in a painful way. Or maybe not even kill him at all. A person like him didn't deserve the merciful fate that was death.

"I understand now. You Brotherhood members are allowed to stay here. I suppose that I will have to come up with a plan to defeat the things that harm **my** people."

Mystique said with a small smile. "Humans are terrible creatures. Why even bother to defend them? You will bring peace to your people, not these shitty ass humans. Your people people like you and me."

Naruto didn't say anything.

The next day Naruto had welcomed the new members into the island. Although some were at odds about them being allowed Naruto told them that they should accept them because they were their people.

Naruto couldn't help but scoff at the thought of him even defending those atrocious humans. He already had a plan to fuck them over and couldn't wait to implement it.

"Hello Naruto." Magneto said with a tone of respect in his voice.

"The leader of the brotherhood. Nice to see you here." Naruto complimented back.

"So now that we have joined forces, do you have any idea how we will keep our people safe?"

Naruto smirked. "You have physic powers right? You can create a force field of sorts and I can increase it's power, protecting the whole island from invaders. Besides, the Island is located in the far depths of the ocean in Rien. These pitiful humans are so afraid that they won't dare venture outside of their safe barriers and be able to find it anyway. And even if they did, they would get slaughtered easily."

"I like the way you think Naruto and the force field idea sounds great. Let it be so."

The both of them shared a smile. "So tell me Naruto how will you train our soldiers to combat these monkeys?"

Naruto chuckled. "These people are not soldiers, they are warriors."

A while later Naruto was surprised at how nice everyone was being to eachother. He had halfway expected fighting and curses but it was going better then he had internally expected.

_"I will probably have to make this into a land of sorts."_ He thought. _"Houses, shops, schools...Thank god I can clone myself and I have an army of slaves."_ It would be a long project but he was always willing to take up a task.

_"I should probably call Sasuke and tell him whats going on."_ He thought as he got out his cellphone.

"Fuck Naruto! Why don't you ever answer this shit? I've been trying to get in contact with you all day!" The angry Uchiha bellowed.

"So by that I am guessing that you have seen the news bullshit?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck yes and these Equalists make me angry as shit. They are like rabid dogs who need to be put down! Don't worry, me and the sound four will make this right! Well help you get your leadership position back!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. "All my life I kept trying to be the good guy. I am sick and tired of being good to people who don't like me in return. Rien will burn or at least suffer for it's ignorance."

"I had a feeling you would say that. But we can't exactly let the humans suffer-"

"Oh yes we can and I will. Actually, I think I will become the leader of that place again, but for now I want these people to suffer for their dumbass ways. Oh yes, I already have a huge plan in mind."

"You do?" Sasuke was a bit worried at what the plan would entail.

"Yeah. The plan will take a very long time to complete but it would be worth it in the very end. You see I am going to crush the entire human kingdom and then when they need their saving the most I will be the one to salvage them."

"That is actually genius."

"Damn right I am a genius."

Sasuke let our a sound of obscurity. "Whatever. Anyway I have herd the news from Lucy, congratulations."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks man. Speaking of which, when are you gonna revive your clan?"

"To be honest, that probably won't happen."

"Jesus christ Sasuke never in a million years did I think you would actually confess."

"Maybe Itachi could do it. I just don't think I am cut out to be a parent. It takes a special kind of person to be parents and I mean good role model parents to children."

"I agree." Said Naruto.

"But I know you will be a great parent."

"You sure know a lot Sasuke."

"You're my best friend. Of course I would know. Anyways I will be arriving at your place soon. I am a freak too and I don't feel safe here. I actually like my cool magical eyeballs."

Naruto laughed. "Okay Sir Duckbutt Uke the Third, I will hold you onto that."

"Oh shut that shit up."

* * *

_**(Sasuke's POV:)**_

* * *

I hanged up and couldn't help but groan. That Naruto is always getting into fucking trouble. I wondered how was I going to solve this indeed? I knew that I needed to get a power boost. I also know that I needed to give my members of the sound four a power boost as well. Suigestu wanted all seven swords right? Jugo needed full control over that cursed seal form and then Karin needed to hone her special skills more.

I could do it. Well maybe not teach them because I obviously can not do that, but I can give them the power.

The other members of the sound four Taytuya, Sakon and Ukon pretty much everyone except for Kimmimaro needed a massive power boost too. I don't know how I am going to do it but I have to find a way out.

Just as I was walking to get a glass of tomato juice, I felt something cover my eyes. Shit, a blindfold. Fuck, I hope it's not an equalists. How did I get found out so fast? I knew being a military captain leader was shit stupid.

"Relax little brother. I just cam to talk."

"I-Itachi?"

My blood begins to boil as I try to assault him but without my eyes and his clearly superior fighting style, there is nothing that I can do.

"I just want to talk." He says again and this time I have no choice but to listen to him.

I take a deep breath. "Talk about what Itachi?"

"Everything. From why I killed the clan to what Akatuski is planning on doing."

"Akatuski?" I asked mildly curious. "What group is that and what do they do?"

"They are a group of some of the most powerful mutants alive. Their goal is to kill all of the mutants for some unknown reason."

I was shocked. "Hmm, if thats the case, it could explain why so many deaths have been mutants and specifically the Knight military branch." I spoke. Itachi snorted.

"Listen Sasuke. I don't have much time to tell you this, so please trust me when I take the bandage off please."

Itachi's voice was practically begging. The evil Itachi I know of never begged. Only one kind of Itachi would beg. The one I know as my brother. I stand still as I see the vision return to my eyes. But then Itachi stared into my eyes with his Mangeykou Sharingan.

I found myself staring at a black and white scene with a red moon. I had the urge to throw up.

"It's okay Sasuke. I know its hard." Itachi whispered as he hugged me.

Even though this man was the cause of my pain and suffering, I couldn't help but embrace the hug.

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" I asked him. Of all the questions running through my mind and it had to be this one.

"I'm dying Sasuke. An unknown illness that is like cancer, except it targets healthy cells and forms tumors around them. I don't have much time left to tell you what I need to."

I felt hurt when he said that. Why did I feel so hurt for a killer? Was it because he was my brother? The person that I loved the most in the world?

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you that I killed the Uchiha clan because they were planning on creating coup that would have created a war at the time."

This information hit me like a bombshell. I didn't expect my clan to be full of traitors. So it seems like my brother was the reluctant hero in all of this. How fitting.

"You see Sasuke, I killed parents, my lover, even other children, but I couldn't kill you. The thought of killing you was enough to make me physically ill and I hated it."

My brother really did love me after all.

"But why did you mindfuck me?"

"I wanted you to become stronger. I wanted to give you a good enough reason for you to kill me. But as I can see now, even after all of this, you still didn't have the hatred to kill me."

"You should have just told me the truth from the beginning." I said before grabbing his shirt and yelling at him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME THE FUCKING TRUTH FROM THE GET GO. I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! I WOULD HAVE. I would have understood..."

He poked me in the forehead just like when we were children. "I love you more then anyone else in the world Sasuke, but sometimes betraying those you love is the most prudent option."

I sigh. Itachi didn't tell me much but he did trust me with his life on many occasions. It was just that some secrets are better left as secrets. Hell, there are some things that I will take to the grave. I am pretty sure everyone has skeletons in the closet that would make everyone want to kill them if they ever got out.

"Sasuke, when this technique is over. I will give out of my illness and die. But in order for you to stand a chance against Amon and his alliance which does consist of Akatuski I want you to take my eyes."

"But Itachi I-"

"You have to Sasuke. This isn't about you or your clan anymore. This is about the future of your people and you and the future generations of those to come."

"Can you tell me a little bit more about Amon and his circus?" I asked him.

"Amon as you already know has the ability to take away the powers and abilities of anyone or anything that he can come in contact with. This ability doesn't come with repercussions as it takes a load of his stamina and from what I have seen, Amon doesn't have much of it left. The members of Akatuski are all monsters. They too have special powers, but it is not justu or mutations it is instead a curse."

Curse huh? I guess those rumors about this type of shit were indeed real. "So that means that if Say, they wanted to eliminate mutants in one fell swoop they would and not be affected by it themselves?"

My big brother said, "Yes. And there is something else you also should know. The so called "leader" of Akatuski isn't the leader at all. No, for the actual leader is someone called tobi. He may seem goofy, but he is a bigger threat then all the members of Akatuski combined and I feel he has a separate agenda from Amon.

I frowned. "So this is all basically a case of who is going to betray who first?"

Itachi chuckled. "You could say that. My time as come Sasuke. Have that Karin girl transplant my eyes and I suggest that you train."

I felt the genjustu broke and I stared back at Itachi. He took two steps forward to me, poked my head one last time and collapsed.

"Hey Sasuke whats wron-OH SHIT!" Spoke Karin as she had seen the body of Itachi.

By now all the other members of the sound four were here and they looked at me. "It's not what you think. C'mon, I will tell you all about it. Karin I need a favor from you."

And yes, I told them everything. From Itachi's sacrifice to his dying will of me taking his eyes.

I wouldn't let him down. I couldn't let him down.

But before I would get my upgrade, I suppose I had to go visit Naruto and tell him whats going on.

Or, maybe a better idea, go on ahead and move my things to the place, and then talk to him. That would be taking out two birds with one stone right?

* * *

_**(Scene Change Datara POV, 2:00 PM)**_

* * *

Naruto was greeted with Sasuke who nodded in response.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner Naruto."

"Why but of course." The ginger says as he sits down and his slaves bring him dinner plates.

"So Naruto." Sasuke began even though he wanted to start the conversation off pleasant, he knew that he needed to establish several things first.

"I have been doing well Sasuke. And I know we should indeed get down to business and I will ingrate you with the details of the plan right now."

Sasuke was indeed confused until he registered a fuinjustu was about to be used. He stood in place as still as he could so nothing terrible would happen to him and to make sure that Naruto was accurate.

What can he say, he is an Uchiha and his eyes were precious to him as well as the area around it.

Instantly plans and information and knowledge about the plan as well as the circumstances on the current threats came into tow. Sasuke had a small headache at the pain, but it quickly went away. It took about a few minutes for him to fully grasp it all so he decided to focus on eating his meal so nothing wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

"I understand Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. By now since Naruto's wives as well as his adopted son Konahamaru had joined in they were wondering what Sasuke was referring too but neither men payed them any attention.

"I am glad that you do Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yes, so with the plans bearing in mind do you think that the enemy want to kill you or use your power for their own."

Naruto shrugged. "They are ruthless scum so I wouldn't be surprised if they would do the latter."

"I think so as well but there is one more piece of information that I believe you should know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Sasuke told Naruto of the meeting between him and Itachi and Itachi's will for him to get the eternal mangeyou.

"I see." Naruto stated calmly. "How much time do you think you will need to recuperate after the eye transplant?"

"To be honest I have no idea. Itachi didn't get to tell me that much on it."

"Itachi was the definition of the greatest shinobi." Naruto stated. "Go ahead and take this guest room."

"I appreciate your hospitality Naruto." The Uchiha said before summoning Karin. He also had a body storge scroll containing Itachi's eyes. "You know what to do."

Karin nodded and got to work.

Naruto continued eating with his family but noticed yet another disturbance in the air.

"I smell fish."

"Oi, if it isn't that dammed brat." Were the words of Kisame.

"Well hello to you too fish faced fuck." Naruto responded calmly. He already had the perfect idea on how to take Kisame down.

"You know, Samehada didn't like the fact that you bisected it." Kisame said as he unsheathed the mighty weapon. "It did however enjoy eating your chakra."

"Well, if it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll fucking get!" Naruto boasted as he decided to unravel his orange chakra cloak that was reminiscent of Datara's chakra.

"Now you're speaking my language." The swordsman said as he and Naruto had a battle. Naruto using a special three bladed kunai and Kisame the most terrifying sword of the seven.

Kisame attempted to drain the chakra of Naruto but it really was too much. Samehada gave off a vibe that told him it was getting sick before it literately exploded.

Kisame's eyes were in a state of pure shock before going into furry. It wasn't just about revenge anymore it was about avenging. Thats when he got an idea when he looked at Hinata and smiled showing all of his teeth.

"Lets see how calm you really are when another's life is on the line." He summoned some hand seals before spewing out sharks made of water. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!"

They all speed towards the Hyuuga princess. She simply used her twin step lions fists to defeat most of them, but Kisame preformed the Justu once again. And this time he added extra chakra. Hinata simply dodged them again and decided to take the fight to Kisame and engaged him in combat. She was winning and struck him in the neck. But instead of falling he vanished into water. It was a water clone.

Kisame used his own ability to absorb chakra to steal some from her. Naruto who had been watching was angered. "Hinata!"

"Thats what you get when you let your whores play hero for you. Suiton: Senshokukō." He said calmly before not five, but one thousand small sharks came towards Naruto.

**"Fuck this shit Kit. I say you kill him mercilessly."**

"I agree."

**"I think I will allow you to go into my full form. Tell me kid, have you ever seen a real dragon get enraged?"**

"Plenty, but never the ten tailed god himself."

And so it was. Naruto transformed into a shiloute of Datara which was that of a ten tailed black dragon. (2) Kisame gulped. Naruto decided that he deserved a more humiliating death then just obliteration from a tailed beast ball. One of it's tails grabbed the Akatuski member and Naruto began to use the Bijuukyu ability to absorb his entire soul adding everything that he could gain from the ninja to his own.

He had learned valuable information as well as some nice suiton techniques.

"Fucking scum of the earth. How dare they touch my wife." Naruto talked to himself before using his newfound knowledge he gained from absorbing Kisame into recreating Samehada.

But firstly he walked over to Hinata.

"Are you okay babe?"

Hinata said nothing but looked up at him. "I am fine. But one thing I did realize from this battle is how distant you have become."

"What are you talking about Hinata? I have been trying my best, but all this shit that just fell on top of me, do you really expect me to think that much about sex?"

Hinata could help it. The next thing Naruto noticed was a huge slap.

"You have a child that is the heir to all of us on our way! Yes, I do expect you to think of your family! You never spend time with me anymore! Never!"

Naruto kissed the princess on the cheek. "Then lets change that. Tonight."

Hinata snorted as she pushed the Dreyar off of him and went inside. Naruto let out a grunt before going to Suigestu. "Two down five to go." He said as he gave the Hozuki the revived Samehada.

_"Fuck me."_ The ginger thought as he decided to take a walk outside to ease his troubles.

Later that night all Naruto wanted to do was relax but Hinata had other plans.

"Naruto what's wrong aren't you coming inside?" Asked Hinata.

The sound of her own voice made her heart skip a beat; she had gotten use to the silence. Naruto remained perfectly still; his gaze was vacant and cold, as if he was somewhere else entirely.

"Naruto?" Asked Hinata nervously.

Naruto didn't answer instead he slowly turned away from Hinata.

"You're scaring me Naruto, please say something," pleaded Hinata.

"I failed you again," whispered Naruto.

"Failed me what in world are you talking about?"

"No matter how hard I try you always end up getting hurt Hinata-chan. I really messed up tonight," said Naruto as he made his way down the hallway.

Hinata watched him slowly leave once he was out of her sight she snapped out of her stupor and ran after him. She threw herself into his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. She tried her best to ground herself; she didn't want Naruto to get away from her.

"What happened at the party couldn't be helped, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I couldn't protect you."

"You can't always protect me Naruto. Why do you always beat yourself up, why?" Asked Hinata as she buried her face into his back. Naruto sighed and brought one of his hands up to Hinata's.

"I should have had better control of myself back there. I let my anger get the best of me. I could have really hurt Kiba. I'm messing up Hinata-chan. I haven't been meditating as much as I should. I can feel the effects of neglecting my inner work, I need go."

"Go? What do you mean go? Are you leaving me?"

Naruto quickly turned around. He saw Hinata's desperate expression, it broke his heart.

"No I'm not leaving you Hinata-chan. I didn't mean it like that. I just need to regain my thoughts and sort things out. I desperately need to meditate, that's all. My relationship with the Kyuubi is all about balance and right now I'm far from it. I have so many things on my mind right now. I just need some release," said Naruto quietly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him closer to her face. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes; she could always lose herself so easily while gazing at them.

"I can help you with some release Naruto," cooed Hinata.

She brought her lips to his and pulled him towards her. She walked backwards leading her boyfriend into her apartment. At first Naruto protested; he wasn't making it easy for Hinata to lead him back inside. However Hinata continued to lure him with her lust filled kisses. She gently pulled at his bottom lip coaxing him to let loose. She broke the kiss leaving him wanting more.

"Please don't leave Naruto. I don't want to be alone, please stay with me tonight," pleaded Hinata.

Naruto looked into her jade eyes and he couldn't help but want to stay. He could never say no to Hinata, he always wanted her to be happy. He didn't answer but Hinata knew she had won him over when he closed the door behind him. He approached Hinata and continued kissing her. The two shinobi held each other close as they continued to devour each other's mouths. Hinata pulled away slightly from Naruto's lips and grabbed the front of his pants pulling him towards her bedroom. Naruto slowly followed her without saying a word. Hinata led him to her bed and pushed him softly on his chest so he'd sit down.

She stood in front of him and began to unzip her shirt. She removed it from each arm slowly revealing her light pink lacey bra. Naruto remained motionless as she began to undo the clasp that held her skirt up. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it kicking it off to the side. She looked at Naruto who was just watching her remove her clothing. Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking, or if he was even thinking at all. She smirked and began removing her skin tight black shorts; she wiggled her hips to help take them off.

"Take off your clothes Naruto," purred Hinata.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked up at Hinata. She leaned over him and placed her hands on his knees. Her breasts hung low and Naruto couldn't help but gulp nervously.

"Hurry up Naruto I want you, don't you want me?" Asked Hinata seductively.

She reached for his jacket zipper and pulled it down. Once open she ran he hands along his chest. Hinata reluctantly pulled away from Naruto and placed her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra. Naruto heard the clasps come undone but Hinata held her bra tightly around her breasts.

"You don't get to see anymore until you get undressed Naruto."

Naruto obeyed and quickly removed his clothes; the next thing Hinata knew he was naked on the bed.

"They're off like you wanted Hinata-chan, so now what?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata smirked and she let go of her unclasped bra and crept up to Naruto. She crawled onto the bed and looked down at her prey. She was happy that Naruto had finally shown some sort of emotion however she could tell that he did have a lot on his mind. Usually he'd be the one taking charge, but Hinata enjoyed having the tables turned in her favor. She lowered her body onto Naruto's; he could feel her breasts push up against his bare chest. Naruto placed his hands over his girlfriend's delicate body; he could feel himself getting hard.

Their bodies melted as one, as they both clung to each other not wanting to let the other go. Naruto moved his hands onto Hinata's firm ass and gently began to pull her panties off. Hinata felt Naruto slowly pull them clothing off her body. She lifted her hips slightly to allow Naruto to remove her last article of clothing over her stem like legs. He then let his fingertips trial back up her legs. Naruto's fingers sent sparks of pleasure pulsating through Hinata's inner core. She whimpered and buried her face into Naruto's neck; she heard a growl rumble in his throat. She opened her eyes just to feel Naruto rise up from below her and pin her to the bed. He was now on top of her looking down at her with pure desire in his eyes.

She noticed that his eyes were still blue but his pupils were no longer round; they were slits. She realized what had changed Naruto; she had showed a moment of weakness, and sex to Naruto was all about dominance. Naruto was usually very carefree and goofy around his friends. However his sexual relationship with Hinata was something entirely different. His normal persona was set aside and a more feral Naruto immerged. Hinata grew excited as Naruto held her arms down on the bed. He lowered his face so that it was mere inches from hers.

"What do you want Hinata-chan?"

"I want you Naruto," answered Hinata.

"You want me, but you already have me, I'm right here in front of you. You need to be more specific on what it is you want in order to get it Hinata-chan," growled Naruto as he kissed her collar bone.

Hinata shuddered as his lips touched her body. She wiggled around unable to contain the fact that she was getting wet. She felt Naruto's breathe on her neck and his grip on her hands grew stronger.

"I'm waiting Hinata-chan. You were so enthusiastic a moment ago, why is it you're so quite now?"

Naruto lowered himself down towards Hinata's breasts; he began to lick and tease one of her pink nipples.

"I want you to make love to me Naruto," whimpered Hinata. "I'm all yours and all I want right now is for you to claim me. Mark me Naruto."

Hinata spread her legs inviting Naruto to drive right in. His eyes widen at her answer; usually it was fuck me Naruto when he teased her like this. Hinata sometimes wanted a good hard fuck and there were times when she'd want him to make love to her. Sex was sex but there were times when Hinata wanted something specific. Making love was well beyond physical contact, it was on a higher emotional level entirely. One that Naruto knew all too well, he was glad to be one with Hinata in more ways than just physical contact. Naruto kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Is that what you want Hinata-chan? All you had to do was ask."

Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hips and positioned himself at her opening. He pressed the head of his member at her entrance and left it there for a few moments. He looked at her and leaned towards her ear.

"You're mine Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto.

It was then that he fully entered her but not forcefully. He entered her slowly while kneading her breasts and kissing her. Hinata wrapped her legs tightly around Naruto's hips ensuring better access for him. She kissed him passionately running her fingers deep into his blonde hair. Her grip on his locks would tighten each time he drove himself deeper into her. Naruto kept his pace slow; he wanted to savor how glorious his girlfriend felt. Hinata threw her head back onto her pillow as Naruto sucked on her right nipple. He gently nibbled on it as it perked up in anticipation. Naruto then moved his face towards the nape of Hinata's neck and kissed her softly. His breathing was beginning to quicken, and Hinata felt the heat from each breathe he took envelop her neck.

Naruto opened his mouth and took in a good chunk of her flesh in his jaws. He sucked vigorously on her neck causing Hinata to thrash underneath him. Hinata wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto hips begging him to pick up his speed. Naruto felt her pull him towards her with her legs, he listened to her request and picked up his pace. Naruto continued to nibble and suck on her neck as he made love to her. Hinata moved her hands to Naruto's back digging her nails into his flesh. Naruto suddenly gave a hard thrust into his girlfriend's tight pussy and bit down on her neck. Hinata gasped and dug her finger nails deeper into his back.

Hinata couldn't take all the pleasure she was experiencing, it was as if she was suffering from sensory over load. Naruto released her neck; he had been gentle this time. Hinata could feel the warmth of her blood roll down the side of her neck and onto her bed sheets. She turned her head to the side and relaxed as Naruto had his way with her. Naruto looked down at Hinata's face; her eyes were hazy and she had a feverish look on her face. Her body moved up and down gracefully on the bed sheets each time Naruto entered her. Her breasts bounced and Naruto noticed her body had a light layer of sweat all over it. He too was sweating, his forehead protector was collecting most of the sweat he had on his brow. He drove himself harder into Hinata, he kept himself deep inside her as he spoke.

"Roll over Hinata-chan," growled Naruto.

Hinata turned her face towards Naruto and looked up at him. He had sweat all over his face and chest. The tassels from his forehead protector hung over his shoulders. She marveled at his toned body, those years of training really showed on his well sculpted frame. She slowly nodded her head at her boyfriend. She unwrapped her legs letting go of Naruto's hips. She felt him pull his length out of her. She rolled over onto her tummy and remained still. Naruto grabbed her hips and lifted them up. He placed his hand on the small of her back keeping her face and chest on the bed.

"Raise that cute little ass as high as you can Hinata-chan."

She did as she was told and kept her ass high up while the rest of her remained on the bed. She felt Naruto part her legs. His hands spread her lips apart and he rammed his dick roughly inside her. He held onto her hips and pulled her towards him each time he banged her. Hinata buried her face in her pillow; Naruto could hear her muffled moans and cries. He had no mercy on her and continued to rapidly hump her. He panted and took his breathes in quickly. The room was hot, and the air was thick with the heat of passion; Naruto knew their love making session was only making it worse. Hinata's had one of her hands pressed up against her head bored. Naruto's strength behind his humping had pushed her up against it; she was using all her strength to keep herself from colliding with it.

Hinata was so wet that Naruto was easily slipping in and out of her with no effort. It was driving him insane how turned on she was. The smell of her sweet essences invaded his nose and he clenched his teeth; fighting back the urge to bite her again. He ignored his feral cravings and focused himself on making Hinata feel wonderful. Hinata suddenly began to feel a tingling sensation below her navel; it pulsated with Naruto's rhythmic motion. She felt her walls tighten around Naruto's dick as he relentlessly pounded her. Hinata closed her eyes tightly as the sensation grew more over whelming; she threw back her head as she came.

"Naruto!" She screamed passionately.

Her juices gushed out from within her and dripped down her legs and onto the bed. Naruto let out a feral growl as he grabbed Hinata beautiful pink locks. He roughly pulled her head back using her hair as reins. Naruto held onto her delicate locks with one hand while the other stayed firmly clasped to her left hip. His claws pierced her soft porcelain skin; he could feel himself reaching his breaking point. Naruto's right ear twitched as he heard something in the apartment; he ignored it. He then let go of her hair and placed both his hands on her hips for support. He snarled loudly and gave Hinata one last hard deep thrust. He felt himself fill her up with his seed; it was an amazing feeling. He felt his body weaken as he emptied himself inside her; it was becoming harder to keep himself upright. He leaned over his girlfriend and placed both his arms over her petite frame. He remained inside her and lowered his head to her back. Hinata felt the coolness of his forehead protector touch her slightly; its tassels tickled her flesh.

Maybe everything in the world would indeed be alright.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Database:**_

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha**

Biography: Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake.[4] As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life._" Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "_to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan,_" he "_had to kill the person he was closest to_", and that "_when we battle, we should have the same eyes_". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to.

Age: 22 (Birthday July 23)

Relatives: Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fagaku Uchiha

Appearance: Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance of Izuna Uchiha.[38] Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. He is of average height (5-5 ft).

Outfit: Several. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. He is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist.

Personality: Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke became increasingly confident in his newfound abilities. Constantly, he remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by enemies he showed no emotional build up; ironically, acting much like his older brother and only getting worked up when it involved Itachi. Despite his arrogance and brutality, Sasuke is not above giving praise (albeit in a grudging, if not sarcastic, way) to his enemies. In terms of his friends he has a bittersweet relationship with them.

Classification: Shinobi

Occupation: Mercenary

Affiliation: Naruto

Rank: Jonin

Abilities: Genius Level Intellect, Cursed Seal, Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Can summon Snakes and birds, snake techniques, rashomon techniques, cursed seal, can use the lightning and fire chakra natures, Sharingan, "Eternal" Mangeykou Sharingan

Weapons: Fūma Shuriken, Mind Awakening Pill, Sword of Kusanagi, wire Strings

Weaknesses: His arrogance, genjustu counters

Quotes: "I don't look to the future any more. Only the past."

**Stats: Sasuke Uchiha**

Weaponry: 100

Driving: 20

Respect: 45

Physical Body: 75

Hand to Hand Combat: 75

Intelligence: 80

Special Abilities: 100

Style: 90

Money: 50

Total: 635/900

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**(1)** _Lucy has the same birthday (July 1) as me. I feel super special!

_**(2)** _i have decided to base Datara's "monster" appearance as acnologia from fairy tail. except instead of blue he is completely black with one single huge red eye with golden pupils. he also of course has ten tails and his size can be compared to that of a small island.

**Mizuumi no Rakuen**/Mind Soul Surgery Technique (_Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-S_) This technique is said to be the Ultamite Fuinjustu. It allows the user to seal into a medium, commonly an object of hard material such as metal or rock, a portion of their power. When they or anyone else have contact with this object, their power is increased greatly, as they can draw on the extra energy to aid them. However, this power can be drained by constant use, and that medium becomes unusable for some time, until it can be replenished of its power. It is later shown that chakra is not the only thing that can be sealed with this technique. Any type of power, from natural abilities or skills to specific jutsu, can be sealed with Heavenly Reservoir. This even extends to techniques such as Kekkei Genkai, and has also been seen used for memories or mental skills, as well as to seal the abilities and memories of others, not only the user. During Sasuke's speech with Akria before his third fight with Tigerstar, it was shown that this technique can also be used on people, at the cost of more chakra and greater chakra controll. When certian requirements are met, the seal will activate granting the wearer the users desired contents. What is more is that the placer of the seal is able to keep track of the recepitant and will often feel strange if something isn't right with the recepitant.

_**well this is officially the start of the leadership arc as naruto will now have to prove himself as the leader of rien. or maybe as the leader of his land! so yeah new arc and that means that we are done with the grand theft auto portion because they don't serve any more purpose but don't worry as elements and characters will still be present in the story. the antigonistic groups here are akatuski and kiba, equalists, and the brotherhood. so the characters that we will explore will be some naruto, avatar, and then marvel/dc. the way i want to go with this arc makes it that i should probably but it in the Avatar crossover because their characters I want to explore the most and will have a best impact on the story. i'm going to warn you all right now that the ending to this arc is not going to be pretty. and yes after this arc then the titans and gods will be the main enemy. also, i have decided that i will be making this a series. this is the first book. so far this will consist of the leadership arc which i already explained about. **__**the next arc will focus primarily on the titans as well as the espada with a new enemy as their leader **_and then the last one will be the god of war arc which will be about naruto getting his revenge and becoming the being that truly defied fate and that is it. like i said i want this story to be extremely long so this won't be ending for a long, long, time _****__**but i am not going to spoil anything.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: LI: divergence**

* * *

_**hugo: hello folks and how are you all doing?**_

_**alpha: well i had a very good saint patricks day if that does count!**_

_**hugo: nice nice indeed**_

_**alpha: why thank you kind getlemen**_

_**hugo: i know right? why am i so kind today?**_

_**alpha: probably because the others are not here**_

_**hugo: oh you you are so blunt it hurts**_

_**alpha: indeed**_

_**hugo: sorry folks but no corner today, lets just start the chapter instead right off the bar!**_

_**alpha: really?**_

_**hugo: although if you're looking for another website to read fanfiction, try archiveofourown they have some pretty good stories. as a matter of fact, the stories they have are better then some of the ones on here in average**_

* * *

_"I clench my fists and try not to scream and I tuck my friends in my heart and __revenge __I think __has never looked so sweet."_

_― Tahereh Mafi, Ignite Me_

* * *

**_Datara_**

**_Chapter LI: Divergence_**

* * *

**_Red - Death of Me_**

* * *

"Well that is very unfortunate." Spoke Amon who was once again meeting with the members of the Akatuski.

"Kisame and Itachi were two of our best members. It is such a shame that their demise is real." Pein muttered. It had been about almost a week since the faithful duo gone missing. A couple days of absence were nothing to worry about as most missions that Akatuski typically took that time, but when Itachi, the prodigy of all goes missing for an abnormal amount of time, that meant something was seriously up.

"Let me guess who was responsible, that Naruto faggot right?" Hidan said while swinging his tripple bladed scythe.

"Yes it was him. I think that he might have went on a murderous rampage once he saw the news." Amon said with dark humor in his voice. Another masked member of the group came into the scene.

"Tobi is a good boy boy boy!" He said while doing a little dance. The other members of Akatuski as well as some Equalists sweatdropped at his ignorance.

"Okay seriously, who invited this guy, yeah?" Deidara said shaking his head.

"Tobi is a good goddy good boy!"

Deidara was about to blow up the poor fellow until Pein continued. "Enough with this foolishness. Apparently Uchiha Sasuke was the man who had defeated Itachi but his current whereabouts are unknown."

Deidara piped up at that in interest. "Itachi's younger brother finally bested him, yeah."

"What do you mean his wereabouts are unknown, like he just vanished or?" Amon asked.

"I am unable to track him."

Amon looked like he was thinking. "Tell me, have you noticed that the amount of mutants in Rien have mysteriously declined lately?"

Pein shrugged. Kakuzu responded with an observation. "I reckon that they all have joined forces and left the area to a more secure and private place."

"Tell me, you haven't seen any mutants around here in a while either?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "Nope. Its like they all vanished off the face of the Earth. Or I guess a more accurate description would be, have left the country. I have no doubt that Naruto is the person who is responsible for getting the mutants and possibly protecting them from harm."

"Harm against what?" Hidan spoke.

"Obviously us you dumb nut."

Hidan seemed annoyed that that insult but smirked. "But we are only doing what lord Jashin asked us to do and that was to purge the world of these spawns of the devil!"

"Naruto seems like he would be the one behind the mutants disappearance alright." Amon observed. "If only there was a way to track him down..."

"Well I will just deplore my special rain barrier and see if a matching chakra signature comes in contact with it that matches his." Pein suggested. "But as of right now, I currently do not sense any mutants, or at least mutants that pose a danger to us in the entire territory of Rien."

"So what do we do now then boss?" Sassori asked.

"Who cares about what we do? All I know is this Sasuke fool killed Itachi! I wanted to be the one that was going to kill that dammed Uchiha! I guess I will just have to settle for the second best option!"

"Deidara fuck off and sit back down. You're just asking for someone to kill you now."

Deidara scoffed. "No I am not! That dammed Uchiha will pay for his meddling!"

"Tobi please keep an eye out for him." Pein asked.

"A good boy is me just like Tobi!" The masked man said frantically prancing around and dancing.

_"Sometimes I wonder what the fuck did I get myself involved in."_ Amon quietly thinks to himself. _"But I don't have anything else to do today, so perhaps I could observe this Sasuke. I wonder how much of a threat he will be to me?"_

It was decided then. Amon quietly followed Deidara and Tobi who were going to confront the Uchiha.

_"Although, I have a feeling this will just end in another casualty..."_

Amon sighed as he increased his speed to match with the two shinobi.

"Hey sempai, how are you going to find Sasuke if he can't be tracked?" Tobi asked.

Deidara paused and looked at the silly masked buffoon. Did he just say something that actually made sense? It couldn't be. Amon seemed to notice this too and narrowed his eyebrows as he studied the guy. Something was indeed off about him. It was almost as if he was tryharding. That had to be it. What kind of real member of Akatuski acted this retarded? Nope he was putting on a facade.

Amon thought about this careful not to show up to either of the ninja.

"We may not be able to track him but we can at least lure him to us, yeah. I gotta have a cool idea about how we're gonna do this yeah."

"As a good boy Tobi will follow you!"

"Do you think that you will be able to pose as an Uchiha? That should get the wheels spinning on the little brats head."

Tobi smiled excitability. "Tobi got this!"

Deidara let out an evil grin. "I thought you would have yeah!"

Amon continued to look on paying attention to the both of them, but particularly Tobi.

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha had decided to go for a long walk. He had unexpectedly recovered from his eye transplant at an advanced rate. He was unable to actually fight for a while though but one of the new things he noticed that he had perfect vision in the dark. He could even see in colors. He wondered how this relates to the eternal sharingan but didn't say much on it.

Sasuke did however notice two people in Akatuski robes looking at him with murderous intent.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you blocking my path?" Sasuke grumbled as he didn't feel like fighting.

"Tobi says Deidara-sempai wants to kill you!"

Sasuke the chuckled. "Oh I get it, you're part of the same organization that my brother was huh? Whats wrong? Are you mad I killed him? If anything you should be glad. I did you all a favor."

Deidara unleashed a small clay ball which he threw at Sasuke. "Katsu!"

When the smoke cleared however, Sasuke was fine. He had summoned a snake to take the blast for him.

_"Well I guess I can finally take my eyes to the battlefield."_ Sasuke thought as he doned his Sharingan. Of course he was not about to use the mangeykou so soon as it took a toll on his stanima. Plus some of those techniques still hurt.

"You think you're so cool! And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me… and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work… and it makes me want to kill you!"

Sasuke blurted out before running towards the art maniac at full speed. "Bitch, I don't give a fuck about you or your art!"

_"Fast!"_ Deidara noted as Sasuke attempted to cut both him and Tobi but both using their respective abilities managed to avoid being hit by metal sword. Tobi also attempted an attack, but he was scared of Sasuke, and fled from him.

"Let me handle him Tobi!" Deidara said the the goofy man before whispering and smiled. "Okay. I'll play with you for a little bit!" He used some of his clay and decided to make small fleas. His C1 variant.

Sasuke engulfed his hand in the vicious lightning before forming a series of senbon that was deprived from his favorite lightning justu, the chidori. This managed to get rid of all the the little fleas in one fell swoop.

Sasuke decided to jump towards Deidara, but he used a jellyfish bomb to distance himself. Sasuke growled as he used his speed and quickly flipped from the blast avoiding the immense recoil that were to come from it.

_"Guess I am going to make sure that he is kept a moderate distance away from me in order to prevent his genjustu as well as his melee techniques from reaching me."_ Deidara thought as he summoned a few more bombs to keep Sasuke occupied. Deidara decided to stick with the C1 variant for now and released a lot of clay from his mouth which rises from the ground, moulding itself into human-like forms. Deidara runs chakra through the cords of clay, manipulating the clay substances to attack the opponent.

Sasuke didn't feel like going all out and these abilities that he had seen were pretty cool. So why not stoop to his level and play for a while? Sasuke engaged them in close combat and managed to repel four before deciding to bring out his sword to attack. But the clay figures were extremely dense and thus it took quite a bit of effort to get his sword to pull out whenever they stuck within those figures.

Deidara seen that Sasuke was having a field day before forming a hand seal. "Katsu!" He bellowed which caused the figure to explode. But once again the Uchiha avoided it.

"Tell me something." Sasuke said generally curious. "My Sharingan can not detect that any of these techniques that you are using are Justu. Is this a curse?"

Deidara smiled. "Why yes it is. This curse is called the Explosion and it allows me to add exploding qualities of anything that I want. You see little one, curses are more foul and destructive in nature then the pussy ass Justu that you shinobi use."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What about the mutants? Why do you hate them so much?"

Deidara laughed. "The mutants posses power but yet they want to protect the same people that hate and resent them. They should be used as weapons instead of fucking martyr!"

"I don't follow..." Sasuke honestly replied. Deidara snorted.

"Due to all the hatred for supernatural abilities and the like, it is getting harder for humans to use chakra. Actually now that I think about it the chakra coil system of humans is non existent in this point of time. I highly doubt that they could do anything to get it back!"

"Why this is all interesting and all I still don't follow why you want to use the mutants as weapons."

"Because you silly boy, the mutants are people who are born with the gene that allows them to utilize part of the chakra network system. While it will never be complete as the original shinobi it still makes them on average stronger then the average veteran human solider."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So do you want to use these people to take over the world or something of that nature?"

Deidara smirked. "You really are a prodigy huh? Yeah thats exactly why! We will get as many mutants as we can on our side and then we will have Amon, who is our leader take the abilities away of those who wish to go against us. We will become the rulers of Rien and finally bring piece to the world!"

Sasuke smirked. "But yet you want to eliminate Naruto who was doing a dammed good job from his rightful position?"

"Look, even I don't know the exact details of the entire plan but Naruto being in power is possibly the worst thing that could ever occur. He is just too powerful and plus he doesn't have what it takes not to mention he wants to make the mutants equal to the humans and that is simply stupid."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Stupid you say?"

"Yeah. Because the mutants should either be locked up or used as peacekeeping weapons."

_"Well at least I got some answers. But now for sure I know that I can not kill him but I will need to bring his body back to Naruto so he can figure out what to do next."_ Sasuke thought.

"And now you know. Even though it won't matter since you are going to die today, yeah?" Deidara said smiling.

During this whole battle however Amon was watching with extreme interest. "So it seems that Akatuski is indeed following my plans after all. This is some decent information indeed." He muttered to himself as he continued watching the battle.

Realizing Sasuke's abilities were great, Deidara used C2 next, and summoned a clay dragon as a battle partner. Sasuke grinned at this assault. "Looks like he is finally starting to pull out the big guns now." The dragon then regurgitated a cluster of land mines.

"So we are going with that." Tobi noted as he ran and scurried off. Sasuke attacked with Chidori Sharp Spear, but Deidara was out of range. While Sasuke was busy with Deidara, Tobi planted the latter's mines around the field

Deidara sent a new C2 bomb after Sasuke, and he activated his Cursed Seal level 2 to block the blast at the cost of one of his wings. He shot two giant shuriken at Deidara. Deidara avoided them, but Sasuke attached wires to them. They impaled Deidara's arms against the dragon, and Sasuke flew up with his Chidori sword and severed one of the dragon's wings off. Deidara fell to the ground toward his land mines which subsequently destroyed the dragon. Tobi cried out for Deidara, but Deidara who earlier had dislodged the shuriken and was now safely atop one of his clay birds told him to be quiet. He looked into Sasuke's Sharingan and remembered when he had first seen them in Itachi.

Deidara revealed his eye scope. One of his greatest inventions that would allow him to get rid of that pesky genjustu and any of the sharingan tatics that came with it.

Sasuke was still toying with Deidara and the clayed missing nin knew it.

"Just like his older brother he refuses to acknowledge my precious art!" Deidara roared up at Sasuke. He was obviously losing his cool by this point in time.

The missing nin used C4 — his most powerful explosive — ingesting the clay with his own mouth and spewing out a giant replica of himself.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Sasuke shouted as he saw his whole body desecrate into nothing.

Deidara shook his hand in triumph until he noticed that his body was feeling weird. "Wait? Am I placed under a genjutsu?" He asked himself outloud before using his eye scope to confirm if it was true and indeed it was. As the illusion shattered. Sasuke was in the middle of attacking Deidara with the Chidori, e seemingly pierces Deidara through the chest but this is revealed to be a clay clone as the real Deidara emerges from below.

"Nice try but my left eye is a genjustu users worst nightmare!"

Enveloping Sasuke in another clone, Deidara prepares a homing bomb to detonate his C4 creation while he falls through the air. Sasuke, however, is able to escape and protect himself with his Chidori Current. He then jumped right next to Deidara and punched him.

"That was mildly entertaining." Sasuke simply stated with a bored tone. Sasuke then punched Deidara again but this time with chakra enchanted strength so this one was strong enough to knock him out. Sasuke then looked at the nin before storing his body in a scroll so he could take him to Naruto. "I wonder where Naruto is. I suppose I should tell him that another one of those bastards are dead." The Uchiha left in a fire sushin before appearing at the household for the Dreyar family.

Amon who had been watching the whole time sighed before telling Tobi to come near him.

"Sempai is dead!" Tobi said with sadness in his voice.

"I know." Amon said not really caring about Tobi but the plan in general. "Lets take this information back to our group and plan our stuff there."

"Should we go ahead and preform the clean sweep?"

"Yes. I think we should go ahead and eliminate every threat that we can."

The two found themselves in the hideout.

"So what happened?" Pein asked.

"What do you think?" Amon started sarcastically. "Deidara is dead!"

"Sempai." Tobi said sadly while the other members couldn't believe it.

"And are you telling me that Uchiha Sasuke did this?"

"Yeah he did and he didn't kill him after Deidara lost. He kept him alive possibly so he can gain information."

"This is also very delirious. Deidara was something unique. This lost is a devastating blow to out group."

"You see you fools should have let me kill the bitch!" Kiba snarled.

"Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke are on a whole other level." Pein stated calmly.

"I have been training! I can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that-"

Pein unleashed some killer intent that shut the mutt boy up.

"So what happens now?" Hidan stated a few seconds afterward of pure silence.

"I think it's time to preform the clean sweep." Amon said.

Pein seemed to pipe up at this statement. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Those humans turned down their leader once they discovered how bad he was, I don't see why they wouldn't hand over or not assist us in rallying the other mutants that are located within Rien."

"There are very few mutants left or did you forget."

Amon snorted. "I find it very hard to believe that every mutant is in hiding. There are a few still out there."

Pein sighed. "Very well then. Lets preform the clean sweep."

At this notion Hidan and Kakuzu left.

"Where are you two going?" Amon asked.

Hidan snorted. "Gonna go collect on this bounty we'll be back."

"Most likely not." Tobi said as he did his little dance.

After that meeting ended Sasuke was found walking inside of the place that he called home and that he enjoyed.

"Sup Ruto?"Sasuke called.

"Sup."

Sasuke shrugged before taking out a scroll and releasing the blood seal on it. What came out was the unconscious body of Deidara.

"Well that was unexpected I will take him." The orange haired man said in a casual tone.

"Any news yet and when do we start the plan?"

"Humans now speak a single language apparently." Naruto said to Sasuke who simply shrugged.

"The language barrier was indeed one of the things that kept humanity from thriving." Naruto observed. "I suppose the language is what now?"

"English." Sasuke said with a shrug. "Not surprised as it was spoken by all major powered countries. According to Jugo's birds many people started calling it common."

Naruto smirked. "I see although that makes sense I suppose. So tell me Sasuke are the humans still alone?"

Sasuke let out a light laugh. "We both know that there are more then just humans when it comes to natural sentient species here, but it looks like they want nothing to do with them."

"Well that also fucking figures. Looks like they are SOL."

"Although that dammed group of Akatuski seems to be meddling even more now." The Uchiha grunted.

"Let me guess, another one came to you and tried to kill you."

"Some art freak." Sasuke observed the scroll that he had used to capture him. "Didn't get to test out my eternal mangeykou either. "

Naruto did some pretend compassion. "Don't worry Sasuke, you'll be able to fight stronger opponents."

"Fuck you Uzumaki."

"No thank you I have a bunch of lovely woman who do a good job of that already."

The Uchiha gave Naruto the middle finger for his banter before pouring a glass of Tamatoe juice and sitting on the couch to watch some television. "So tell me Naruto, how long do you think it will be before the village of Naruto is complete?"

"Shouldn't be any longer, honestly this Island is like a city now."

"A city for your people." Sasuke kippered as he flipped through the channels until he saw a desired one. It was some reality tv show about the wives of famous athletes.

Naruto decided to make himself a bowl of ramen and watch with curiosity as well.

After having enough of reality television Naruto went to the scroll that Sasuke had gotten and absorbed Deidara's soul and figured out several more important key information. But this is just simply making him decide that humanity is truly not only stupid for believing such a lie but also makes him want to see the error in their ways.

Humans were such stupid naive creatures who thought they had to right to everything. And that everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. Naruto knew that this mindset will never change, but he could at least show him that not everything that is human should be classified as humane.

Or who knows, maybe it could indeed?

Naruto decided to talk with Datara and design some plans in his mind.

_"So then can we talk about my child?"_ Naruto asked the humanoid beast who nodded. Naruto had noticed that Lucy looked like she was in the final stages even though she was extremely recent. She looked like she was ready to blow any day now.

_**"Eh, I don't see why not. What is it that you want to know?"**_

_"Well I already know the gender, appearance, and name but-"_

_**"If you're wondering how long she'll be pregnant don't trip. Due to the fact that you are a male and someone that doesn't have the bloodline will be carrying your child it won't last that long. Actually because of your immense desire the incubation time should only last for about two months!"**_

Naruto's eyes gasped. _"What how the hell is this even possible? I mean I know that I am a Bijuu. I didn't think it would be that fast."_

_**"Like I said kit, the same desire that wanted a family that went through the condom also made sure that the baby could get here as fast as it could. You also forget that the mother of the child is a titan shifter right?"**_

Naruto nodded. _"So I am guessing that also has something to do with it?"_

Datara grumbled. _**"Fuck yes it does! Your baby girl will come out healthy and happy as a regular child will be but due to the sources of her power, you should understand some things because I assume that the plan will still involve her no?"**_

Naruto conformed. _"Of course it will involve her."_

_**"I see. Looks like you really are not backing out from this. Well I expect that you will train her so some good news for you is that due to her shifter blood she will grow extremely faster then a regular human child. By the time she is a month old she will begin to crawl. By the time she is four months she will begin to eat like a regular person, walk like a regular person and talk like a regular person. Of course because of her Bijuu blood she will not be considered fully mature until she reaches 100 years of age. "**_

Absorbing the information Naruto wanted to know more.**_ "And yes, she will have access to both Bijuu and Titan bloodlines."_**

_"Sweet."_

_**"However I think you should focus on her training her Titan form first as the Bijuu bloodline is nothing to be taken seriously. If anything it will take a human lifetime to master it's power!"**_

_"That amazing huh?"_ Naruto scoffed before bowing to Datara._ "Thank you for the information. Now the only thing left is to talk about the plan."_

Datara allowed it to form an immense smile showing sharp teeth. _**"So let me guess are you going to be humanity's savior or destroyer?"**_

Naruto laughed evil like._ "Why not both? Lets just say that taking care of Akatuski and the Equalists will count as stage one. And why not show them how evil we can actually be? I want to crush their resolve. Oh yes, except for Merryweather none of the human military has caught might of the Titans so I think some invasions here and there are needed. Humanity better hold on for the ride, because it's gonna be one hell of a roller coaster!"_

* * *

_**(The Next Day, Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

Naruto was fucking strong that much was all that needed to be said. Anyone who pissed him off probably had wished to commit suicide beforehand. After all all those brave knights that tried to take on a dragon were indeed torched. Weren't they?

"Hey Sasuke, you ready on completing half of phase one?" Naruto asked me.

"Of course. It's about damn time we took care of these self righteous fuckers."

"They are like cockroaches. When you kill one, two show up to replace them."

I laughed and got my swords ready. I wasn't too big on using guns of pretty much any technology that was considered above tier 2. Weapons are categorize in tiers which simply means how advanced in technology they are. Wouldn't you have it that kunai, shuriken and swords are all tier 1. Stuff like grenades and firearms are considered tier 2. And things like nukes and mecha are of course in the third and last tier.

What can I say? I am an old school person.

I smirked at my orange haired friend who replied with a mighty grin.

"Lets get this party started!"

Using my Sharingan I could sense the energy of several equalists that were there. They all seemed to be doing their own thing and not paying attention. That is whats gonna cost them.

I was debating with Naruto how we were going to do this exactly. I looked over to him and he was doing a few hand seals before then walking over to me. I was about to ask before he answered my question.

"I used a projection technique on the area. I also used my control over lightning and intercepted all the waves for every device capable of using them. So that means that every tv, every radio, every tablet, phone, and computer will broadcast what happens today."

"You're so evil Naruto." I chuckled.

"Hey just think of it as a movie. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

"But we're gonna be the shows actors."

Naruto laughed.

"So are we going in like this or do we wear masks or-?" I ask because honestly I really didn't care how we did it as long as these fuckers get the message.

"Meh, I'm gonna transform and test these Titan abilities out. I didn't really get the chance to test anything other then it's extreme regeneration which is on par of that with a Bijuu except the nape of the neck is a weakness and with Bijuu it ain't."

I indeed have wondered about these Titans. "So Naruto how powerful are these things?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, about a 30."

"Damn. What were those scientist thinking?"

"They wanted a clear cut and sure way to make sure that the human race would come together and by come together stop fighting against themselves. Say, did I ever tell you who it was that created the Titans?"

"Hmm no." Come to think of it he did not. I mean once Naruto gave me some intel on these guys I put two and two together and figured it out but I didn't know who were the morons that were responsible for this."

"It was Amon's doing."

I made a sound of disapproval. "Another reason why he should die."

"Exactly. Well thats enough talking for one day, lets kill these motherfuckers!"

"Aye eye captain!"

Naruto transformed into his Titan form. It was a huge humanoid structure and I think he had to have been 25 meters which made him one huge motherfucker. Naruto's orange hair was now a flowing mane and unlike many other titans he indeed had skin. Naruto had two horns on his head and his entire teeth were visible. The teeth were incredibly sharp and Naruto also had claws. Oh, and his pointed ears were also the same. Compared to other titans this one was more proportionally fit and muscular.

With a mighty roar and unbelievable speed Naruto began his attack on the dreadful equalists below. He occasionally used some attacks, but it was all about muscle and killing.

Sometimes I wondered if I had stumbled into a godzilla movie but nope this was real and these people were indeed dying.

Well then, I guess it's time for me to get busy as well.

Using the power of the cursed seal I was in my second stage. The foul aura around me in the color of purple untamed energy swirled around me. Naruto was taking care of the ones on the front of the base so I guess it was my time to take care of the ones on the back.

A chidori here there and everywhere. I made sure to use the compressed versions so that I didn't run out of chakra too soon.

It was pure chaos as I herd the screams and the equalists attempt to attack and defeat us, but they were useless and deader then ever.

It was quite sad honestly. In my opinion, there is no way any of these humans would survive an actual Titan invasion. Or a mutant invasion. I am kind of hoping that the day comes when we are not here and they have to defend for themselves.

"Naruto Dreyar. I know that is you." Amon's voice said behind his mask.

The Titan smiled before stopping it's rampage and bending down before yelling at him.

"Naruto doesn't want to say shit to you." I say. I might be a bad interpreter, but I am pretty sure if I fuck up Naruto would correct me. How ever the fuck he would like to if I may point that out.

"And you must be Sasuke Uchiha correct, the person that killed Deidara?"

"I didn't kill him because he still had some juicy information, but he is probably crying in hell right now." I say with a smirk. Eh, this Amon guy was pissing me off. I couldn't help but try to get his nerves uncovered at every opportunity present.

"I could really care less, but you have been a thorn in my side just like Dreyar."

"Thorn in my side, you are the one who is trying to get humanity to fight against each other!"

Amon laughed. "Mutants are not human. They are freaks of nature that should and must be controlled."

"Sounds like you are scared. Whats wrong Amon? Are you scared that you might be killed? Or are you scared because of some unknown variable in your plans of world domination?"

Well, not the entire world just Rien, but still.

"It is only right that as the future leader of Rien, I do what is necessary to protect the human race. We are down to these few miles of territory and we must strive to keep it from getting smaller and smaller."

I rolled my eyes before preforming a few hand seals. Chidori.

"You're just another one of those greedy motherfuckers." I say.

I am not surprised that he managed to avoid my attack. He can take the powers of anything away so I have to be careful. But nah, I engage him in close combat that was a lot harder then I originally thought. While we were getting it in, Naruto still in Titan form was doing his best to destroy and kill all of the equalists. Amon seemed to notice that and tried to run to stop him, but I summoned a snake which held him in place and pulled him back to me.

"You are my opponent." I say taunting him. This caused him to fight harder. I could barely block his blows and he managed to get some licks in.

I decide to wrap this up because I could feel that if I kept going at him in hand to hand combat I would lose. I trap him in the Tusykomi genjustu.

"Where am I? What the fuck did you do to me?" he shouts but he is tied up.

I take a sword and engulf it in fire and stab through him. They say that burns are some of the worst pain that a human can experience. I think so as well. I can't tell how many times I wanted to cry every time I suffered recoil from trying to learn a new katon justu.

"71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining. Can you take it?"

In the outside world however it was only in the split of one second and down the leader went.

Fucking pathetic.

I look around and noticed that all of the equalists were gone. But then I noticed some people in weird uniforms. Was this the military?

Naruto seemed like his was throughout enjoying himself before doing a low roar to me. I think I know what he wanted me to do. Or at least I hope I was right.

"Humans, you have seen what we can do." I say knowing that people from everywhere was watching this. "You are no match for us and you never will be. I suggest that you stop trying to kill our kind or this will be your fate."

After my speech the humans finally made their way down. Wings. So this was Merryweather now? Pathetic.

Naruto easily killed the foolish soldiers it was all over in the span of several seconds.

Naruto still in his Titan form snapped his fingers. I am guessing that was to end the broadcasting justu.

"Amon is most likely scared for life and the equalists are all dead and many Merryweather soldiers as well. Guess that is the end of that."

From the huge chunk of flesh in the nape of the neck Naruto clawed his way out before landing to me. "And what a good job well done was it."

"So now we have to take out the remaining members of Akatuski right?" Naruto nodded. "Yep but that should be so much of a big deal."

I smiled at my friend. "Nope it shouldn't."

Going back to the island to explain what just happened was sure to bring a delightful surprise to many people indeed.

"Hey Dad!" I hear a little boy shout at the top of his lungs.

"What is it my son?" Naruto asked him while he sat down at the tv ready to see to aftermath.

"I want to join the military of Naruto! I want to become a warrior!"

"Konahamaru is that what you really want?"

"Yeah! I want to hone my powers and help our people become the best in the world!"

"Well, you're still too young for that but when the time comes then I think it is possible."

That kid is so brave and reminds me of myself quite honestly. I have to say of all the things Naruto is known for, having the best family is one of the best of them for all.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Franklin's POV)**_

* * *

Okay. One thing that is going through my mind right now.

What the fuck?

When I had seen that broadcast of Naruto I nearly lost my mind. Just what was he thinking. And more likely, why did my heart secrete this feeling that I was agreeing with his actions?

Though as an ex solider for Merryweather, I can confirm that the military is more corrupt then ever. Even more corrupt then before when Devin Weston was the leader. I mean how in the world was that even possible?

Even in the brink of extinction, the human race is still as flawed as it was before. I mean only those who had luck, money and looks were allowed to live in the inner wall. Protected by the meat puppets and soldiers and lived in peace.

It bothered me. But yet these people can not see that. Instead all I see and hear is how the demon is planning on killing them all and how they need to protect themselves before it attacks again.

I wonder with Amon being dead and the equalist apparently disbanded, who will be the new king? Probably some rich pig that doesn't care about anything but living a glorious life.

It surprises me that the biggest monsters there are are indeed in human bodies.

I refuse to call anything that selfish and hurtful a living breathing human being.

This makes me want to contact my friends again. After all I can't recall the last time that we kicked it together since our last adventure. And wouldn't you have it? Speaking of the devil here comes Michael!

"Hey homie how are things goin'?"

"Really really great. My family is functional again and I am the owner of the cinema in Vinewood!"

"Thats great dude. You know me, chillin and killin."

He laughs. "Say, I was thinking about inviting you over for dinner!"

"I would love to hang out!"

"Do you mind if I use your house though for the dinner?"

I shrug. "This house is always so empty and shit."

Michael smiled. "You herd him guys, come on in!"

And there they came. Amanda, his wife and this his children. Tracey and Jimmy were fully grown adults now. Boy how time flies.

So we sit there until we hear another knock on the door. Trevor!

"Unbelievable, you all started the party without me!"

"We couldn't dare not invite our favorite psychopath." Michael says as he hugs his best friend. I give the nigga a dap.

So as more of our friends come inside, I am guessing that this just turned from a dinner to a party, but you know what, thats fine by me! We stood at a couch and of course I just had to open my big mouth.

"So you all know that Sasuke and Naruto have apparently went full kamikazi." I blurted out.

"I can't blame the guy" Michael says. "After everything he has done and all the sacrifices he has made and yet they still turn their back on him."

"Killing people is awesome! Even more so when you have a legitimate reason to do so!" Trevor said grinned like a maniac.

"It's just that I think I finally see how corrupted this place is and that we should make a change. I mean who knows until they come from once once they realize how strong and powerful we really are."

"Then I have an idea!" Trevor says as he drinks an entire bottle of clear liquor. Apparently he has a throat of steel. "As many times as Naruto has helped us, it only seems right that we help him in his time of need. Once this shit cools down! We will find him and to the best of our ability, help him rightfully take the place as humanity's savior, hero and leader back!"

Now that sounds like a plan I could get down with.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV)**_

* * *

Amon was still laying down. The amount of emotional trauma he suffered was enough to send him in a coma for complete collapse. There was a figure there that approached the broken man.

"So Amon, I know that you know that I am not who I appear to be huh?" Tobi asked him.

Amon looked up. "You were tryharding too damn much to the point where it is just obvious."

"You can barely move." Tobi noted at the broken figure.

"What is your name?" Amon asked with his voice clearly weak.

"Wow. You're the one dying and yet you're demanding things? You have guts for a mutant that is on a vigilante power trip."

"Shut up."

"But it's true and you know it."

" do you want from me?"

"My name is Obito. Obito Uchiha and I want the same thing that you desire. A world of peace and everlasting love. And the only way we can get that is if we completely get rid of the military system."

"Not until I kill every mutant and unhuman thing on this planet!"

"You will get your revenge. Trust in me. Now do me a favor and extend your hand."

Amon too weak to protest did so. And Obito smiled. Amon felt like his soul was being separated form his body. But that was in fact happening to him. Amon's soul seemed to merge with Obito's and once the technique was over there stood Obito like before but with Amon's mask.

"I am no longer Obito and I am no longer Amon. My name is Akuma and I will destroy Naruto Dreyar!"

* * *

**_End of Chapter:_**

* * *

_**1)** _The Lucy i am using is from the manganime Fairy Tail. And the Annie that is Naruto's daughter is from Attack on Titan. Just to make sure we are clear on the subject and that you don't think that these people are OC's.

* * *

_**and thats the end of that chapter. i have made up my mind and i think that humanity will never completely leave the walls. nope Rien will be the human kingdom from now on, and yes there are indeed other races on earth (wow crossover). will these races forge an alliance or bond with the humans or will they try to kill them? that just depends on what those very same creatures are. and as for the people who want me to kill off kiba, well just wait. good things come to those who wait and i am not about to rush this because it needs to happen when i want it to.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: LII: warrior**

* * *

_**mightyena: toads dogs frogs**_

_**ookyami: what the hell are you talking about now?**_

_**mightyena: animals that i adore!**_

_**ookyami: sounds **_**_stupid_**

_**mightyena: and of course someone like you would say that am i rite**_

_**ookyami: you spelled the word wrong**_

_**mightyena: i am using chrome and there is nothing that points to that fact**_

_**ookyami: perhaps but that is not grammatically correct**_

_**mightyena: god. the most annoying people on the internet are grammar nazis.**_

_**ookyami: annoying people who just like to help!**_

_**mightyena: fuck off**_

_**ookyami: fine. i will and by doing that we can start the chapter!**_

* * *

_"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."_

_― Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything Is Illuminated_

* * *

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter LII:_**

**_Warrior_**

* * *

**_ONE OK ROCK - The Beginning_**

* * *

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Land of Fire have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. We strive to uphold the "Will of Fire", which provides us with hope and inner strength. Earth is the element of substance. The Land of Earth and their people are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Subsequently, they put their faith in the "Will of Stone". Air is the element of freedom. The Land of Wind, in their deserts which allow for isolation from the strife of the other nations, have found peace and freedom. Lightning, an absolute force, is an element that represents authority. The people of the Land of Lightning are resolute and, like those of the Earth, will stand before any consequence with pride. Water is the element of change. The people of the Land of Water are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything, which has allowed them to persevere through the dark chapters of their history. It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others - the other nations - will help you become whole."

I love this quote. It is one of my most favorite ones that my father has ever given towards me. I was only about two years old, but that seemed like more then enough time for me to be ready to train into a battle machine.

"Now remember Annie, when you reach a certain age, there will be a group of men that will come for you."

I looked up at him. "What are you talking about dad?"

"You see sweetie, you are different. You are not a human. You are a Bijuu and you are also a Titan Shifter."

I for some reason wasn't bothered by this. Even though I know that dad wan't lying either. "Okay but why should I be scared of these people?"

"Now you have to understand something Annie, right now the humans hate anything that is extremely different from them. You are different. If you were to go out into the world right now with no control over your power, who knows what may happen to you. Thats why you stay on this Island."

I somewhat understood. "But who are these people?"

"These people are close friends of mine. They will help you control your power. Unfortunately, it seems that you might be drafted into the military forces."

"Because I am really really strong?" I ask him.

"Yes, because you are really really strong Annie. Before that day comes I want to teach you everything that I am able to so that you are battle ready."

I wasn't sure if I was ready to accept this mission. I wasn't sure if I was ready in the sense of the fact that was ready to but I loved him and I knew that if I wanted to live, if I wanted a chance at life and survival that I was going to have to.

"I want you to know that you must treat the entire world, everybody and everything in it as your enmeny. Don't trust no one and never ever get close to them. Relationships at this point in time will only get you killed."

I nodded as he continued to speak.

"But I want you to promise me something Annie." He looked me in the eye and it looked like he was about to cry. I never seen my dad cry before. Ever. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you will come back to me alive."

I looked at him and wanted to pinky swear, but I knew that was just kiddy shit. "I promise."

He knelled down to me and actually cried.

It was this very moment that I knew that I could not fuck up. I want to keep him happy so I do what is the best choice and change the subject.

"Dad, can we begin training now?"

He nodded to be before ordering me to sit down.

"Before we begin, I think you should know about your heritage and where you come from."

I nod. "So you said that I was a Bijuu and Titan Shifter?"

Naruto nodded. "Your Bijuu side comes from me. Bijuu are the first creatures of the universe that are half demon and half angel. They posses a wide verity of abilities but in order to use them they must use their tailed transformations."

"You see the tailed transformations can take quite a huge toll on the body, often causing immense damage. Additionally, it takes a lifetime of training to learn how to properly control them. The tailed transformations are so dangerous that they can cause the mind to deteriorate as well as the body. If you can not properly use your body as a medium correctly, the energy from said transformations will kill you. Of course through sheer willpower you might be able to achieve this but it's better safe then sorry."

Naruto looked up at me. "There are some other cool abilities that you can use that don't require you to use the tailed transformations. Bijuu naturally have strength, speed, stamina, agility, senses, and durability that is on par of that of an olympic athlete, so you are naturally strong as some of the strongest humans on earth. Your senses are more comparable to an animals then a humans also."

I looked at my dad. "Really? Thats amazing to know but what else?"

"Every time a Bijuu becomes severely wounded and I mean severely such as a near loss of half of your blood or someone rips your heart out, when you recover you will become naturally stronger both physically and in abilities. While that is the fastest way to become powerful it is frowned upon and often causes the body a great deal of strain and pain. Bijuu also have a special sixth sense that allows them to doge incoming danger as well as detect the abilities of their targets and also sense the chakra of other beings. The sixth sense can be further improved by training."

"And then there is the healing. Bijuu in their base form are great healers being able to heal minor woulds within seconds and some major wounds like lost organs or limbs in minutes."

Naruto continued. "Now lets move on to your Titan shifter bloodline. You gained these abilities from your mother Lucy. Titan shifters have the ability to transform into Titans however that is not entirely true. You see your mother is from a shapeshifting species called shifters who can assume a form of the dna of beings they collect. Of course this does deal with the Titans and thats where your bloodline came from."

I frowned. "So I can't transform into anything else but a titan?"

My father giggled. "Don't forget you're also part of a tailed beast."

"Yeah but you know what I was trying to say."

My dad got serious again. "That is correct."

"You see Annie you are in possession of the Titan's power. Many Titans are mindless beasts but with this power you are able to control it effortlessly. Titan shifters posses the titan's ability of extreme regeneration as well. Now before we begin with the training, due to you having to mixed bloodlined let me tell you what the effects are."

"You will pass on your Bijuu bloodline because it is superior but you will not pass on your shifting bloodline because it is not pure. But due to these two bloodlines you have extreme healing and physically, it will be really fucking hard for anything to kill you physically. You heal at a rate that is faster then any titan and possibly any regular bijuu as well. Hell, you might even be able to sprout new limbs in just seconds. A titan's weak spot is slicing out the nape of the neck but due to your Bijuu bloodline's healing even that won't kill you. But if it is badly damaged it will leave you completely paralyzed for several hours so it is best if you keep that area guarded. Additionally there are other ways for you to be killed. You can still die from illness, poison, venom, toxic substances, you will die if something tries to eat you or if your body is crushed to death into nothing more but a bloody pulp that will kill you."

I nod. I was immortal but not completely.

"Your healing abilities take quite a bit of energy from you and due to this it best be that you do not get reckless. You are still sustiple to energy exhaustion and will give out if you go all out. So it's best that just because you can doesn't mean that you should if you get my meaning. Also, from your Bijuu bloodline you are extremely weak to anything that is demonic or holy. This includes locations, artifacts and weapons or even things that have been blessed/cursed. Your sixth sense will often give you a feeling that you should flee and if that is the case then you should flee. You see an injury from anyone of these weapons will heal extremely slowly and on top of that they cause ten times more damage to you then if they were used on a regular human or example. So a simple cut from a blessed sword could very well be a life threatening stab. You can not go anywhere near locations unless you want to undego a partial transformation so it's best you stay clear of them. Understood?"

I nod and he continues. "Now another grave weakness of the Bijuu is that they can be controlled using the eye of heaven the dammed sharingan. No matter what you do, you can not resist its effects and as such you should avoid eye contact with is as much as possible."

Naruto then walked around. "Also you will age and die just like any living creature, and the bijuu are only capable of producing one heir in their entire lifetime. Bijuu can do this either asexually or sexually. If the offspring dies, then a Bijuu is capable to produce another child to make sure that the bloodline doesn't die out."

I guess then I wasn't completely immortal at all.

"Now because of your Bijuu bloodline you will start to gain animal like appearances when you fully mature. I do not know how long that is as Bijuu are capable for living for hundreds of years. However from what Datara tells me a Bijuu baby will grow very fast an in the span of one year appear like a human toddler. In the span of this year to about 15 years to 35 years, the Bijuu will look like a regular school child. Up until age 35 it is then that the Bijuu is considered an adolescent. From that age they stay like that until about 100 years old and thats when they will mature into a full adult. And I think 100 years is the human equivalent of "18" while 200 becomes the human equivalent of the early twenties and the 500's becomes the equivalent of the human 30's. The eight hundreds becomes the equivalent of the human 50's. I think the average lifespan is about 900 years."

"Wait? Are you fucking serious?" I know bad language but I couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Now in terms of appearance Bijuu have furry pointed animal like ears as well as canines. I am not sure about the whisker markings although that might be another tale tale sign. They don't start appearing until a bijuu becomes an adolescent."

"I see." I say. "So I suppose that I don't have to sorry about that then at least for a while.

"Now that you have these things down packed I will firstly teach you the Dreyar families signature technique. You see Annie at the time I had you I had made a lot of threats so it would be safer for you if nobody didn't know that you were related to me. Your last name might be Leonhart but you are also a Dreyar and I want to make sure that you never forget that."

"Of course not!" I say proudly.

"But for the time being, I want you to never speak of your family until the era of peace begins." I also make a sound of approval.

"This technique is called the Kage Bushin. With it you can make clones of yourself that can do anything that you can do. Additionally, whatever the clones know you know so that means that with this technique you can use it to train and you could learn things that would take years in days."

Naruto makes a unique sign with his hands and in the smoke I see several copies of him. My mouth was hung open in amazement.

"This is a technique called Justu. Back before Rien became enclosed in the walls many humans had the ability to use Justu because they had access to chakra though their special network system. But over the years and the human hatred, the chakra was forgotten along with the Justu. Thus making it impossible for any human to fully use it. But chakra is the energy of the entire omniverse so while humans can not manipulate it, it never dispersal. Now lets talk about the mutants. The mutants are humans who are born with the x gene which allows them to access part of the chakra system network and manipulate it in a wide verity of abilities often now called superpowers."

"But they are still hated aren't they?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Yes." My dad said sadly. "But that will all change very soon. You see I am planning on taking over Rien. It will happen just when I feel like the humans have lost and that they need me the most."

"Why are these humans so afraid?" I ask my dad, because I just didn't get it.

"They are afraid, because they don't understand." I guess I could accept that answer. I guess I could.

"Now before we begin with your bloodlines, I want to teach you how to defend yourself from your opponents. This fighting style is called the Cola Estilo (2). This fighting style comes in two tiers the offensive and the defensive. The defensive tier comes in several parts. The most known of the part is using the enmenies moves against them. The stance is forming two fists at the top of the head and waiting for your opponent to make the first move. The second part is the strategy of taking advantage from a losing position. The striking methods are: rushing, penetrating, withdrawing, carrying, leaning, shocking, soft and following. The offensive takes advantage on your agility and using your entire body to both overwhelm and confuse the enemy. Mostly characterized by rapid sequences of holds and maneuvers, as well as "high-flying" maneuvers, often what I like to refer to as a show off style. To start you must place your hands open like claws in a cross right as the breast line or even below it (tiger style). Do you wish to learn this fighting style?"

I smiled. "It look damn awesome!"

"Well of course, I invented it!"

It took over the span of several months but with sedulous training as well as help from the kage bushin technique, I managed to do it. Of course after learning the hand to hand combat technique as well as the Dreyar family technique, it was only natural that my father teach me in the arts of armed combat as well. Using the fighting style I could take down and disarm opponents without having to kill them but I also learned to handle a sword.

"If all you do is slice eachother's flesh, you have not truly crossed swords with your opponent. Through the sword, you must touch your opponent's heart. Otherwise, you cannot threaten your foe's life in the true meaning of the word. "Mind, skill, and body." All martial arts share this concept. In swordsmanship, you use the sword to learn about your foe as well as yourself. It is essential that it comes from the heart."

While there really wasn't an actual fighting style, my father taught me the basics of some techniques. One of these were called Idaho. According to my father this originated in the Land of Iron. Back against time when who knows how long it's been. This refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy from attacking, by exploiting the small opening that these movements create.

After the weapons and hand to hand combat training, we then moved on to the titan bloodline.

"Annie, I want you to focus your chakra through these leaves. You see these are special pieces of paper that react based on the users chakra. Since everyone's x-gene is unique everyone has different abilities. Even for example if there were two mutants that could control water, one would still be different then the other. Now these pieces of paper will determine what ability you have."

I shrugged as I did just that. The leaf seemed to shatter like glass.

"Hmm, according to my sixth sense and this leaf, it seems as though you have the ability of Crystallokinesis. Or in other terms, you can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts."

I liked that ability.

"Hmm, it looks like the only reason that you have this ability is because of your Titan shifting. It appears that titans due to the fact that they are genetically engineered mutants do posses unique special abilities."

While this was all fine and dandy, I seriously wanted to try the crystal thing out.

"Now as you know, you are able to use the kage bushin technique to speed up training. So lets at first try generating a small crystal and then we will move on to bigger things such as making weapons, Crystallization and your own unique attacks. Normally for a mutant to fully master their power takes about ten years but with continuous training from shadow clones, it should only take about three days."

Even I was surprised at this revelation. "Are you sure thats all it will take."

"Positive."

Surely enough three days passed and I had completely mastered my element.

"Now Annie, we are going to focus on you transforming and using your Titan form. I am going to warn you that you will experience a mindless rage like an animal."

I nodded fully expecting the worst. "In order to transform, you must physically harm yourself to the point where blood is drawn, so I want you to keep this." He hands me a small ring. "I want you to treasure it forever."

And I indeed will. As I quickly used the ring for it's purpose and felt the humongous warm flesh cover my body. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to go on a rampage. I stare at my dad who looked amazed at me. I simply smiled back.

"Now remember the Titan's weakness which is the nape of the neck? Well if someone manages to cut that open in your Titan form, it will expose you. If you are worn out in your titan form, you will be exposed automatically via nape of the neck."

I take in the information with a grain of salt.

My father explained the basics to me before deciding on teaching me the Bijuu part of my bloodline.

"Now this will be a little more difficult but I want you to envision yourself as a monster. What do you see?"

And so I did. It was dark and black but then I saw a huge beast. Was it a dog? No possibly a fox, but it seemed more wolfish to be that just what was this creature. It had ten tails flicking about and it was staring at me. (4)

Was this me?

I guess it was.

"Ten Tails. That is the highest level of a Bijuu. Like father like daughter they always say." Naruto chuckled before I found myself back in the original training zone.

"Does that mean I am the most powerful?"

"Yep. Ten Tails is the level that I have and Datara the very first Bijuu had as well. So tell me Annie, do you seem a bit different then before?"

I feel stronger and more powerful. What the hell was this?

I look at my hands and notice that they were claws. I felt something sharp poking at my mouth. Fangs?

"Just by simply taping into your bloodline causes this. This of course is called an intinal transformation. Some abilities that Bijuu have that you are able to use include shockwaves, chakra chains and perhaps one of my favorites the Bijuukyu."

I raise my eyebrows. "What does that do?"

"Bijuukyu is known as soul absorption and allows a Bijuu to absorb raw energy, matter in all of it's forms, as well as the actual souls of people, I will explain that power to you in greater deal but for now this is what it feels like to use the bijuu's power."

I nod before asking another question. "How exactly am I supposed to keep this under the table?"

"Eh, come again?"

"How am I supposed to keep this all a secret? There is no way in hell that if people figured out how powerful I am what will happen."

"I know Annie thats why I placed on your ring a suppression seal. It will prevent any of the bijuu transformations from happening because they can be unintentionally triggered through intense emotion and this doesn't always have to be negative."

I understand dad. I really do.

It wasn't long after my training that I found several people appear on our house. My mothers were all scared and even though I didn't have a relationship with anyone other then my dad at that point of time, I still cared for them.

I had herd about my fathers adopted son. Konahamaru. He was in the program I think. Those very same people came from him at an earlier point in time and now I guess it was my turn.

"I know what your daughter is." Was one of the very few things I could make out in that conversation. Even though I was only four years of age, I had the mind and mentality of a ten year old.

I just listened and watched carefully until I was summoned.

"Okay Now remember what I had told you Annie." My father said again as he started to cry. "You are being drafted into the Warriors and remember what you promised."

I nodded as I left with these group of people who seemed surprised that my father allowed me to just go like that. But they shouldn't be surprised at that, I mean my father is the strongest here not to mention he was other plans to take care of.

One of the people looked at me. "So do you have any plans?"

I shrugged. "Not really, other then I am sick and tired of being confined to this Island. I want to be able to explore the rest of the land like everyone else. If I have to become a warrior to do that then so be it."

"So you don't mind being drafted into out program then?"

I looked at him. "But you're here to control my powers right? You're here to protect and train me. I think it is fair equivalent exchange."

He smiled at me. Not a happy one but a type of "you seem like you would make an excellent weapon" smile. "I like you kid and yes that is why we are here. We have dreams and desires kid. In just a few years we will no longer be bound to this island and we will take our rightful place as Rien citizens."

I notice someone who was familiar. "Konahamaru?"

"Hello little sister nice to see you again."

I of course hug him. "So how are things?"

"Good. And these people are good too. They will turn you from a simple little girl to a full fledged warrior."

It was after I left my home that I had arrived at the place.

A very old man begin to speak.

"Welcome recruits and do not fear. Yes you all have been drafted but it is for your protection. We will teach you, protect you and all the while why you serve us and become warriors and protect the precious people. You will stay here and learn from us. And you will be assigned teams."

Thats when he started calling out the teams.

"Team 69, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Raptor Rovito, and your teacher will be Konahamaru Dreyar."

At the time I didn't think much of it. But this would indeed become the birth of a great team.

Several years passed, I found myself killing, and doing missions that seemed so morally wrong. My personality and ways of thinking as a result also changed. No longer was I the carefree girl that loved to make everyone smile. Nope, I was the cynical apathetic bitch who didn't care about anything as long as I continued to live. War changes people. And anyone who says otherwise is fucking lying. I even fraught in a massive civil war (3) that claimed the lives of my team as well as countless others, but this gave me and my two surviving partners a fierce reputation. It was great enough that we were chosen for a special mission.

"I am sending you three because you all posses great power and are most suitable for this mission." My father said. "You all will be looking for a human known as the coordinate."

"The coordinate?" I ask again.

"Yes. The coordinate is a rumored mutant that has the ability to control anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. His power will allow him the ability to control titans, humans, animals, and even intelligent machinery."

"He sounds dangerous as fuck." Reiner commented. "Why can't we just kill him?" His childhood friend, Bertolt, wanted to object to his decision but remained silent.

Naruto's noise twitched at that. "Because he is exactly like us in a sense. With this mysterious power on our side we can finally achieve the peace that we desire. Killing is an option only cowards take. We warriors are not cowards!"

Sometimes I wonder if I was a warrior.

Because it really didn't seem like it.

I guess despite my power, despite my determination, I really am a coward deep down.

"Welcome you pathetic maggots and my name is Keith and it looks like I will be teaching you how to become a solider." And here I am after having successfully infiltrated the Rien lands under orders of my father I find myself here. A recruit for the human military. As fond of them that I've become, I have decided to distance myself from my partners in crime. It is smarter that way.

Well, this ought to be very fucking splendid.

"Before we begin lets talk about the current information of the Rien Armed Forces. Lets talk about the Military."

"The first and foremost branch that I am proud of is the Merryweather. They are the ones who are completely dedicated to humanity. They fight on the frontlines and carry out the most dangerous missions that no one else is willing to accept. Upon joining you further hone your combat skills in nine weeks of vicious training that covers a wide verity of subjects. And, of course once you are done with that training you will be assigned a job based on your assessment skills. There are four main components of Merryweather. The Army which handles ground combat, artillery, and raids. Then we have the Navy which takes control of any water based operations and combat at sea and if we do indeed find alliances establishes safe trade. Then we have the Airforce which is strictly for aviation control and combat. And last but not least is the Coast Guard. They are the elite of the elite and patrol the human kingdom outside of its territory. There are two lesser known subdivisions. These are known as the intelligence division dealing with spying and then the medical corps which heal the soilders in combat. However besides being the first response, Merryweather is also responsible for human expansion by expeditions which are often fatal. Another subject of Merryweather is research. Of course it is really hard to get the research needed due to the other branches, how can I say this lightly, jealously of them."

Joining that group seemed like wanting an early death no thanks. Next please.

One thing I notice about Merryweather are that members have the pride of wearing cloaks with it's insignia. Meh, I guess fools will always be fools. Still bright wings of hope. I guess that is the strongest part of a human. It's hope.

"The next branch we have is the Garrison. Due to the immense training and fatal that is aligned with Merryweather, and due to how hard it is to join the Royal Guard, most people end up joining the Garrison. Soldiers of this branch defend humanity from inside the walls in contrast to Merryweather who defends from the outside. People of the Garrison are responsible for the walls. They patrol, maintain, repair, and improvise the walls. They also are the ones who are responsible for dealing with threats when they invade Rien. So they have to be trained on evacuation and crowd control. If you join this branch lets just say that while you're a lot safer it won't be as exiting."

Meh still a bright change that I'll die. Next.

"And lastly is the Royal Guard. This branch serves directly under the King taking direct orders from him and protecting him at all costs. Of course because of this, you will have the pleasure of living in the wall of Shina which is the least likely to get invaded. Members of the Royal Guard also serve as a police force. They oversee the other members of the military as well as deal with crime within the human kingdom. All members of the Royal Guard are able to arrest and ticket individuals. But such a branch with such perks doesn't have a price. In order to join, you must graduate within the top ten of your military class."

Guess I have found what I am looking for. Bingo baby.

Ah, but wait, that means that I will have to put forth effort.

Fuck.

I do have to admit that my people were not as dedicated as organizing our military then these people. I will go ahead and admit that now. I probably should be taking notes so I can report all of this information back to father.

"Now in like any military, there are of course ranks. Starting from the least to the strongest. Besides more respect and a flashy badge on your left shoulder, the higher the rank also gives you better paygrades. Now lets start, right now you all are privates. But you can move on up into a private first class, then we have Specialist, Corporal, Sergeant and Major. The Lieutenant is the second in command while the Captain is the first in command. Respect the captain. Now how to achieve them, well thats simple and it depends on the amount of time you have served as well as your ability or if you have complected a certain task with brute efficient. "

I winded my eye at this. These ranks seemed hard to achieve. But then again, why exactly do I care?

"Now moving on, every member of the military will wear a type of uniform." He pauses and stands up to show us. It seemed like some attempt at camouflage. "Now regardless of which branch you join, you will always be wearing an outfit based on these. Of course depending on which branch you join the outfits will be slightly different. The most basic is the forest camouflage color pattern. The cargo pants, long sleeved shirt that has on the left shoulder your branch isgina and right below it your rank."

Meh, the outfits were far better then those ones they had before it. I mean seriously what the hell were they thinking? Those jacket outfits didn't even seem like a solider would wear them at all!

The drill sergeant instruct a few of the recruits to pas out the uniforms to everyone. Apparently they also had names on them. Go figure.

"Next, lets talk about weapons. Now the basic training to become a decent solider for humanity is learning how to use the three dimensional maneuver gear as well as the blades that come attached with it. Now our primary focus is the Titans and no modern weapon, be it plane, tank, or gun is capable of doing shit to them because of their size and regeneration and durability. So instead we will have to focus on an alternate route. I am going to warn you all right now that learning how to use this gear is far from easy. Many people run away and some actually die in the process. Get ready because this is going to become the next three years of your life!"

"Now Rien was three walls surrounding it until you reach the ruler and the most important parties. Inside the walls are the cities and where the humans reside. However, due to the Titans as well as other threats inside the walls there are certain areas or better known as districts that are separated further by a wall which not only separates the cities but also a few miles in between to allow for the military to respond as well as make sure that even if one city is breached the other humans can be evacuated to a nearby city without having to cram the walls."

I wonder who was the genius that invented the walls for Rien. He was really smart, but its a shame that the wall caters to people moreso then ever.

I can only hope something good comes out of it.

"Of course there are perks for you serving not only your country but your race as a whole and protecting the entire world from harm. Such as free housing, financial help and the like."

Its almost as if this guy can read my mind or something! And wait, oh my dear. It looks like he is coming toward me.

"Little girl what is your name?"

"Annie." I state with a dull tone.

"And tell me Annie, how old are you?"

Shit. What do I say? There is no way in hell that I can tell him my real age which is thirty two. Damn the bijuu and their aging.

"Does that really matter sir?"

"It does."

I roll my eyes before replying. "Fourteen."

"Heh, and you are ready for your life to be thrown away to the Titan's and god knows what else at such a young age?"

"I can handle it." I say dismissing him.

"Sure you can little miss lady."

I snort as he walks over to some short haired blond boy. "And what is your name maggot?"

"A-Armin Arlert!"

"Oh Armin, it looks like you will make a great tasty meal for the titans!"

"And what the hell is this?" Keith the instructor roared at a girl who was eating a potato. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm eating sir." She says.

"Tell me what is your name?"

"Sasha Brus."

"And tell me Sasha, are you one of those whores that enjoy watching your tv, playing games on your playstation, or listening to music?"

"Well sir, I believe that everyone here enjoys these activities as well-"

"THATS NOT MY FUCKING POINT." He shouts so loud I think he created a sound wave. But then he smiled. "Well anyways Sasha, you will for the next three years have a less satisfactory of pleasure activities to work with."

Sasha didn't seem to care about that and continued eating at her potato.

I had a feeling that this was going to be the longest three years of my life.

Speaking of which, what was the actual _date_?

I think I have herd someone mention the number 117 before when they were talking about a subject of that nature.

I guess that works fine with me.

I could help but twitch my nose at these memories as they come crashing down to me. Why did I just decide to have an entire life flashback? Was it because something bad was about to happen? Or maybe because in a short while for now, we would all graduate from the basic military combat training and thus go on in separate different ways?

Why do I even care?

Pretty soon I would show everyone here that I am a monster and that I will have been here to kidnap the suicidal bastard?

Speaking of which why is he and Reiner coming towards me?

Although when it comes to Reiner, I think I already have an idea.

"Hey whats the big deal Annie, why do ya keep skipping out on training practice? Why not be an actual soldier for once?"

I snorted at this and gave him the middle finger before walking away. But it seemed like Reiner just wanted to make me extremely angry. Very well then. "I smell a coward!" And then he starts doing chicken noises.

I have no idea why, but I despise being called coward and the like. Was is perhaps because of my past that subjugated this hatred of those insults? No. Well partially yes.

"Reiner. No." Bertolt tried to warn his best friend.

"She is nothing, I will take her out right here right now." Reiner says proudly.

"No."

"Piss of Bert and let me do my thing!"

Bertolt sighed and just watched from a safe distance. I smiled as I got into the defensive form of my fighting style. "Bert let your boyfriend go."

Reiner scoffed.

I stand there feeling a little exited as I ushered one word. "Come."

It was all over in a second. I used a signature sweep kicking move that sent him pummeling down to the ground with his ass in the air like an amateur moron. There was a boy with green eyes and brown hair that also came with Reiner and seemed amazed by that.

I am not going to lie. I enjoy fighting. I am a warrior it is what I was born to do. I may not do it often and I may not show it, but I am damn proud of my power that I have rightfully earned and trained hard for.

I smirked at the embarrassed man before turning to leave. Of course, I guess I had to keep my act up. "Boring." I state. But just as I was about to leave the same guy with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me.

"That was awesome! Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"My father." I couldn't help but sound prideful.

He was about to ask me something else I could tell but then another blond haired guy walked to us.

"What the hell do you want, you horse faced fuck?"

"My name is Jean and by the looks of it just seeing how weak Jagear really is."

Brownie smirked. "I'll show you just how weak I am."

He gets into his own stance with his fists at his chest. Jean runs towards him but then something amazing or at least interesting occurs. He does a poor cheep imitation of my sweep kick.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Terrible." I reply. "It may have defeated him but there are so many incorrections. Not to mention you left yourself open to a counter attack that could have been utilized by a more advanced taijustu user."

"Well hey! It still worked didn't it?"

"I suppose it did. I don't mind teaching it to you if you would allow me to."

And for the first time since ever, I actually let a smile escape from my face. And no, this wasn't one of those fake smiles that conveyed other emotion. This was a pure smile of happiness and caring.

Just who was this boy that managed to get me like this?

"My name is Eren. Eren Jagear."

Later on that day we actually began training. Eren got his ass handed to him of course.

"So tell me Annie, what military branch are you going to join once you graduate?"

"The Royal Guard of course."

Eren seemed displeased at that. "But why? You should make yourself useful and join Merryweather."

I scoff. "And why would I do that? I have no intention of playing solider in this shitty world."

"But regardless there is still people that need to be fought and defended for you know?"

"And I will be fighting and defending them, just not on the frontlines."

Eren snorted. "The Royal Guard are just a bunch of pigs who have taken advantage of the system."

"I can agree with you there. I mean, why is it that those who are the most capable are encouraged to be away from the threats?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. The system is corrupt. It seems that not only do we have enemies outside the walls, but we have them inside the walls too."

I looked up at him. "Do you think it can change?"

"You see, I'm sure we can change. Because we're weak. And because we die. We have to fight in order to live, and that's what will make us strong."

I smiled at him. "Do you believe that you can change it?"

He smiled right back at me and looked at me in the eyes. "Is it alright for me to believe in a future that everyone can live in happiness?"

"If you believe the possibility exists, then you should do whatever it takes."

He looked at me with affection and before I knew it his face was moving closer to mine. I was too frozen to move and then it happened. We kissed. I didn't understand what happened but it felt so right. It felt like hours and hours but in truth it was only for a few seconds.

"We should probably head back. They are serving rations now."

I agreed and left.

Eren Jagear was a interesting soul indeed.

The next day while I handed Eren's ass to him yet again for who knows how many times, I see someone walk up to me. Oh god, it's Eren's self proclaimed mother. Mikasa.

"You mind teaching me some moves too Annie?" She smiled but deep down I knew that she wanted to beat the shit out of me.

"Why would you want to learn, you seem strong enough on your own." I comment.

"Oh hey Mikasa, we were just um learning." Eren said. Was he scared of her? Though I would be too.

"Well it's always good to learn new things right?"

I groan. I knew that I couldn't go all out and risk getting my identity caught but this woman if she can even be called that should never be taken lightly. So of course we faught and she managed to block and counter all of my attacks.

How can someone be this strong?

I mean my Bijuu bloodline is the reason why my body is naturally supreme but she was human. I just don't understand.

We eventually wrestle and she ends up on top of me before whispering in my ear. "Stay away from Eren."

"Eren is the one that came to me." I shot back at her. Whisper of course.

"Alright. Thats enough." Reiner and Bertolt both came at told us to stop. "Seriously commander Shadis is coming you two better act right." That of course did it and we stopped.

But one thing is for sure.

On this day I realized that some people have strength when they protect others. And that maybe the true key to achieving your maximum potential is by the desire to protect.

My father told me about this a couple of times but honestly, I thought nothing of it.

Until now.

And we fast forward a couple of weeks later and there is the graduation ceremony as well as the announcement of the top ten graduates.

01 - Mikasa Ackerman,

02 - Annie Leonhart

03 - Reiner Braun,

04 - Bertolt Hoover,

05 - Eren Yeager,

06 - Jean Kirstein,

07 - Marco Bott,

08 - Connie Springer,

09 - Sasha Blouse

010 - Krista Lenz

Well I guess I made it. And second place isn't bad either to boot. Royal Guard here I come.

Although, I still had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV)**_

* * *

"The wall has been breached!" Shouted one solider. He was from Merryweather.

"Armin!" Eren shouted as he seen his friend become eaten. Mina, who was a close person of Annie was trapped and taken by the same titan as well a a few others who Eren got to know as comrades.

Eren quickly went into the mouth and pulled Armin out, however he himself was eaten.

He looked at the remains of the humans in the Titan's stomach. His skin felt like it was burning. Fucking stomach acid.

"No! I will not die here! I refuse to die like this! I fucking refuse to!"

A voice inside his head reach Eren, almost in a mocking tone.

"Do you want to kill these titans? What is it that you want?"

"It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!"

And thats when it happened. Out of the Titan exploded and there was Eren or at least another titan in his place. He roared and looked at the surrounding titans that were encasing him. Using his skills in martial arts he began to kick several 3 meter classes before moving on to what seemed like a 12 meter. With one punch he removed the head and went on to start a rampage.

"What is that Titan doing?" Connie spoke. "It's attacking other titans!"

"It is probably the manifestation of humanity's anger." Mikasa spoke quietly to herself. She had faught bravely as well. But of course she had used up all of her gas and was now facing the almost impossible.

Seemingly the titan exhausted itself and it fell. But just then what emerged from the titan's neck was Eren.

One of the aviation units responded until a figure that seemed like an orange flash was there. In an instant he had killed several of the titans which made any solider seem like pure crap at it.

Annie looked at the figure, or at least one of his shadow clones. "F-Father?"

"Oh hey Annie, how have you been for the past three years?"

"What are you doing?"

"Step b of the plan. Now that the invasion has worked and the humans are hopeless, it was only natural that I help them out."

"Wait, so you are going to become the leader of Rien?"

"Deus-Rex (5)and fuck yes!"

"So then what am I supposed to do?"

"Well even though I will become the Deusrex, I still need you to find the coordinate for me as I am just way to busy to be doing several things at once. Don't worry as once I become it I will reveal the surviving mutants."

Annie nodded before she had seen that Naruto was having a hard time. What was she to do? She couldn't transform, but at the same time she couldn't just sit down and do nothing.

Unless...

Annie sighed before unleashing her 3DMG and using her kenjustu skills attacking and defending Titans left and right.

"What happen to our king?"

"Apparently he was killed." Naruto quietly stated.

"And what have you done?" The officers said looking at the fact that they knew what he did.

"I have decided to come back from hiding and rightfully serve humanity!"

"Well then, it seems only fair that since you indeed saved our race and served under us that we make you the new leader."

A bunch of soldiers tried to protest but were shot down with glares. "This is our only best option...no matter how fucked up it is."

Naruto smiled evilly before kneeling and reciting the oath. "I Naruto Dreyar do swear to the gods above that I will protect and serve the kingdom of Rien and it's people. I will proudly rule the humans. Til life or death takes me away."

A lot of people grunted before a crown was placed on top of his head and Naruto then used his wind chakra to levitate an fly before delivering a speech. "Listen people of Rien. I am your new leader now and despite what may have happened in the past, I will guarantee that I will be the best leader that ever lived for it's people. I even already have a number of changes planned that I am sure you will like and enjoy."

Naruto continued his speech until he sees soldiers from all around tying and trying to get rid of Eren.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Naruto yells clearly angry.

"This boy transformed into a Titan!" One soldier yelled while trying to restrain him.

"And that is enough reason to try and fucking kill him? He was one of the people that helped with the invasion."

Upon hearing Naruto's words many members looked at the boy until he was released. "Thank you." Then he turns to the people and unleashes a large wave of killer intent. Everyone could see their own deaths. "Now listen to me, nobody is to touch Eren Jagear. Ever. If I as so much as see someone sneeze in his direction with a harmful intent you will be locked up and tortured. Have a nice day."

After everybody leaves a shadow clone of Naruto is seen talking to Annie.

"So father, you still want me to capture him and sent to Naruto Island?"

"That won't be necessary but I will need his key for it holds something important. Spread the words to your two buddies and I am assuming that you all know when is the perfect time to strike?"

Annie nodded before disappearing and enjoying her relaxation in the Royal Guard once more. But there was actually one more thing she had to do.

Eren Jagear was in the hands of a crying Mikasa who had thought that she had lost her brother. It was just too much and she indeed broke down infront of everybody.

"I thought I lost you!" She said through sobs.

"I know. I don't even know what happened other then everything going red and the next thing I know I almost kill you."

"It wasn't your fault." Spoke a voice.

Eren looked up. "Annie?"

She smiled. "What? Are you surprised to see me? Do you really think that I would leave you?"

Eren grumbled with something barely audible. "No, it's just that I wasn't expecting it."

At this time Annie motioned and sat down next to them. "We're friends after all, despite our careers ending that bond will never change."

Mikasa didn't say anything, but she did scoot over as Annie sat between them. Both latched onto her for support.

"Don't ever leave me Annie." Were the quiet whispers of Eren.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She replied as the both of them stood there.

"I am going to destroy them all, you know. " Eren says out of the blue when it gets too quiet. "Merryweather is talking a new expedition a few days from now, and I am going to enjoy watching them die."

Annie gives the brown haired boy some support. "Don't kill yourself okay?"

The blonde as she was supporting her friends couldn't help but felt the crackling pieces in her heart. Because she knew that she was still on a grand mission. But maybe since Naruto was ruler she didn't need to do such a thing.

"I hope that they can forgive me." Annie makes the mistake of quietly saying.

"Huh?" Eren asks.

"Shut up."

Eren laughs as Mikasa tugs on Annie's sleeve. She wasn't sure if it was a playful tug or a warning.

Said four days later, Merryweather was indeed on it's expedition outside human territory.

Not long after there was indeed some run in with titans. As well as the introduction of Levi. Otherwise known as the Lieutenant from hell. Levi was rude and made snide remarks to everyone, and he was extremely obsessed with cleaning to the point that Eren wondered why he was even on the frontlines. But Levi was strong. Humanity's strongest soldier as a matter of fact. Even more interesting was the fact that Levi was an underground criminal until he was blackmailed into joining Merryweather. But of course, nobody knew Levi's background too much. He was French in terms of national origin (8) and he was also short. If you commented on that you had better be prepared to suffer from a broken arm though.

"You know, it's been over a week since I killed a Titan... and today, I get to kill four of you. Add that to the deviants I already murdered, the hostages I'm going to kill later, and all the mutants who will die tomorrow, and it's a damn good week."

Eren shuttered. "He didn't want to get on the guys bad side thats for sure."

But then things got even more wrong. A 15 meter titan was once again spotted, but it had a feminine shape and wasn't attacking mindlessly. Ugh oh. It came towards a horse that was stray, grabbed it and threw it.

Armin panicked.

More soldiers attempted to kill it but were met with futile ends. And the worst part was, it seemed like she was simply playing with them. She caught one soldier and swung him on his 3DMG like a rag doll.

And poor Armin was running for his life but the titan easily caught up to him.

She pulled down her hood and smiled before running away.

"What the hell..." Armin was a boy who rarely swore even in the most extreme situations. But when you were literary just saved by the enemy, he couldn't help but stand flabbergasted in awe for a fee minutes.

Said female Titan was now running into the forest where Levi and his special operations squad were called into duty. Of course these people were the best of the best. If nobody else was able to take this titan down, they can.

Or so they thought.

Each and every one of them met their own death.

Levi growled as he looked at the deceased comrades. His eyes became red as he tried to slash at the titan, but she smiled as his attacks were met with crystal.

_"I can't hold him off for much longer, I have to get out of like Eren will keep his necklace another day."_ Annie thinks but she becomes distracted that she gains temporarily incipaticatement. Growling, Annie summons a crystal wall before knowing what she has to do and screams.

Titans everywhere come for her and allow her to escape.

Levi uttered a curse as Hange and a few other soldiers come back to play.

"What the actual hell?"

"This Titan is too intelligent. I am one hundred percent sure that there is a human controlling it." Hange comments.

"And now, we have to figure out who in the fuck is the traitor." Levi comments. "Although I have the perfect person who can do so. Someone please get me Arlert."

"Sir?" Armin says still shaken up in the battle..

"Who do you think the female titan is?"

"I hate to say it but I think it might be Annie."

"And can you explain why?"

"Sure"

And sure enough he explained all of it. Of course now they would need to catch her and trap her. Saying that they needed an ally of the Royal Guard to escort Eren would be nice enough.

"I am afraid this is where I stop." Annie says.

All three looked at the girl. Eren sighed. "Annie, we don't have time for this. Hold my hand, I will guide you."

"Guide me to my death or imprisonment. I am not going down there." Annie chuckles before speaking once more. "I mean when did you start looking at me like that, Armin? Since when did you become so tense around me Mikasa? And Eren, my sweet suicidal bastard, why do your eyes reek of hurt and anger?"

"Annie, you were the one that killed those two Titans weren't you? And why do you have Marco's gear?"

Annie looked at Armin with a confused look. "What are you talking about? I had no idea that this was Marco's. I just found it."

" I know it's his because we used to check and repair each others gear all the time. Even if I never found it useful for myself." Annie said nothing as Arnmin continued. "It was you wasn't it?"

"If you thought so why did you wait until now to confront me?"

"Because after seeing that you didn't kill me or Jean that day, I knew."

Mikasa having enough drew out her sword. "I can't listen to any more of this bullshit. I will cut you cup again Female Titan!"

Annie then begins to laugh.

"Annie don't do this, we can still talk!" Armin states in a panic.

"Goddamn it Annie don't! Listen to Armin, they will kill you, just trust us!"

"Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." Annie says without a care in the world.

"But what about your friends? What about us? You can't seriously say that this was all just a fucking game to you?"

"It is far from being a game actually." The blonde paused as she looked up towards the sky. "I have failed to become a warrior."

Armin signals the gun and soldiers from all sides attempt to restrain her, but she purposely gets them close allowing her to transform and kill them all in the process.

Of course Annie already knew that Eren would not go down without a fight.

Still, she cared deeply for Eren and his sister despite them being both too much to handle at times. "No. I will not go all out. But I will make this as quick as possible."

In the cave Armin and Mikasa were confronting Eren.

"Why are you not transforming?" Armin asked.

"Remember what Hanji stated, you need to have a clear goal in mind!"

Eren tried to bite harder on his hand but other then making more blood appear nothing was occurring.

"You must have special feelings for her then. Are those feelings getting in the way?" Mikasa asked him and he looked at her in the eyes. "I can understand but look at what she did, look at what she is doing. You have to stop her!."

Eren nodded as he turned to his other hand and bit down on it.

Eren's Titan form was here and extremely angered.

**"Eren."** Annie stated in her Titan form. Nevermind the fact that she was able to speak like a perfect adult. **"Just give me your necklace and I promise that I will never harm any humans every again."**

Eren growled as he got ready for a punch.

_"Just what the hell are you fighting for Annie?"_ Eren thinks as he tries to combat Annie, but similar to their trainee days, he gets knocked down. His determination makes him stand up again and again and again.

_"Huh? What is so fucking important that it would make you want to kill thousands of lives?"_

_"You always had this look in your eyes...that you were a villian."_

_"You always claimed to be a weak little girl and the training your father gave was forced on you, but I highly doubts that is true at all. You enjoy fighting. I can see the excitement in your eyes."_

_"I always knew that you were terrible at lying. Even though you claim that you don't care, I can see it in your eyes. You do care."_

_"I wish that you would just tell me whats wrong."_

_"I like seeing you smile. And I want to be the one that makes you smile."_

Again and again Eren continued his assault, but it ended in pure disaster.

"More and more of Merryweather is appearing. Fuck this shit, I am not about to kill anyone else. If my father wants the key he can go get it himself!" Annie after giving a crystal enhanced kick to Eren begins to run away.

But Eren wasn't having it.

_"Why am I so weak? Why can't I ever do anything right? No. Fuck these Titans. Fuck these mutants. I will fucking **annihilate them all**!"_

Eren shouted to the heavens as his body eurputed in fire. His teeth became sharper, his eyes glowed blue and his fingernails became claws.

**"Fight me. FIGHT ME ANNIE!"**

_"Shit."_

Annie quickly hardened herself with her crystal as Eren was incoming fast. Despite her having a head start he managed to catch up with her quick. It was a good thing she reacted as she did, otherwise that punch would have decapitated her. She couldn't afford to waste chakra on healing when she was trying to escape.

**"Sorry Eren, I love you, but you really are a suicidal bastard at times."**

With that said she formed her Suishōdama and delivered it it Erens gut. That was more then enough to put him down.

Mikasa looked at noticed it as well. _"It seems that Eren even in his Titan form even in his rage mode was still not enough to put her down. But then again, I am the strongest solider so I suppose that it is only right."_

"Annie!" Mikasa swung to the woman who had almost made it to the top. She cut her fingers off and then pushed her down. "Fall."

By now soldiers were running to get the woman out of the Titan body but then an orange flash stopped them.

"Deus Rex?" One of them asked.

"Yes thats me, and I would appreciate it if you let my daughter go."

Everyone paused in shock. "Y-your daughter?" One solider asked.

"What? You think she got that powerful by herself? It's all in the genes baby!"

"But she still committed crimes."

"It's not a crime if I told her to do those things."

Jean shouted and ran towards Naruto but Naruto easily sidestepped him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"There is a method to my madness. I suggest that you people better clean this shit up."

As Eren emerged from his Titan body one word escaped his mind. _"Annie..."  
_

"Unbelievable."(6) Were the words spoken by one Merryweather man named Jean somewhere at a bar after the incident had taken place. "This guy who did a lot of shit to humanity becomes it's ruler?"

"I don't see why you should complain." Armin responded. "Thanks to him at least Eren is safe and won't be harassed by the Royal Guard."

"But thanks to him that bitch is still out there sitting in luxury despite her killing the innocent lives of thousands!"

Armin turned to Jean. "You're talking about Annie?"

"Fuck yes I am talking about that bitch. I just don't get it. Okay at least her father is trying to help humanity, but she just seems keen on fucking trying to be rid of it! What the fuck is up with that?"

"Who knows." Mikasa says. "But she is a disgrace as a solider and it's not because she was once a part of the Royal Guard either."

The trainees didn't know what to do. Naruto was immensely powerful and even if everyone banded together against him, he would squash them all like a bug. After all he was the man who was able to take down entire countries. And due to him now allowing the mutants to roam free, they support him and have his back like no other so even if they were able to land a hit on him, they were never fighting alone.

But what really made them mad was Annie. I mean how could she?

Levi was sipping on some extremely hot tea when he herd the news. It hurt as it burned his tongue. Just the way he liked it. After all the bullshit he needed something that would suppress his anger.

"Hey Erwin." Levi said to the tall blond man.

"Yes?"

"I have the urge to form a new elite unit in Merryweather."

"Your special operations squad?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think that I would like to have the remaining members that graduated in the 10th placemark in the 104th trainee squad, minus the traitors of course."

"Sounds like a good idea but what would be the purpose?"

Levi smirked with his signature laugh (7). "They will be assigned to guard and protect both Histora and Eren at all costs. Despite what the self proclaimed Deus Rex says, I wouldn't trust him."

Erwin agreed. "Shall I tell the members that they are wanted?"

"Nah, I'll do it. I really need to blow off some fucking steam."

* * *

_**(Later that Day...)**_

* * *

Akuma was busy talking to Nagato who was seemingly the only one left in Akatuski.

"Where are you going?" Nagato asked Akuma.

"I need to weaken the offenses of Naruto Dreyar. I am going to attack the Island. According to many sources, it will be used as a military base."

"I think you are doing reckless things."

"Perhaps, but that boy needs to pay for destroying my members."

Natago couldn't help but chuckle. "And here I thought that you were no longer human."

Akuma snorted. "I am more human then anyone even you will ever be."

Akuma smiled as he looked to the peaceful island and could help but shiver at the thought of being the person who was going to destroy it all. He has also summoned his own will called Zestu.

"Go. Destroy everything and kill everyone on sight. Don't stop until the whole dammed place is burned into the ground."

"At this rate the whole place will be reduced to ruins in just a few minutes!" One of the Zestu clones said before killing and eating another human.

"Stop it!" One mutant shouted.

"But why? The fun is just getting started!"

"I am serious! Tell those plant zombies to fuckin' stop you traitor!"

Akuma ignored him before grabbing him by the neck and breaking it. As he throws the body down he hears an inhumane roar.

"AKUMA!"

"Oh hello Naruto, I was wondering when you would show up. It seems as though your entire place has became a warzone."

Naruto looked at the body of one of the people that Akuma just killed. It was Konahamaru. And there was...wait...was that Lucy? No, she couldn't have been dead.

Time seemed to stop as Naruto ignored Akuma's taunting and ran over to both his son and his wife.

He looked at Konahamaru. His neck was snapped. He was dead alright. But at least his death was instantaneous and not painful. The same couldn't be said about Lucy however. She was choking on her own blood.

"L-lucy?" Naruto quietly said.

"Naruto. Don't use a healing technique on me because it will be pointless. Akuma used some weird technique that separated my soul from my body. And it looks like..I am slowly fading away."

Naruto eyes became bigger and watered down.

"Just promise me that you will protect my daughter."

"I promise."

"Kill them all. Murder them torture them. I just want my life back."

"I will." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek as he watched the life leave her eyes.

Naruto cried as he shouted to Akuma.

"You are going to pay for this. Nobody will leave here alive."

Akuma laughed with obvious cruelty. "You'll just end up running away again like you always do. You're such a weakling."

"If you really are stronger than me, what would have been the point of running away when you would have caught up to me anyways? However, if you are just a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and then move forward promptly." Naruto responded triggering stage one of his tailed transformations. He wasn't going to get rid of Akuma here and now, for that would be boring. Incredibly boring. But he did want to beat him near an inch of his life.

"Tell me Naruto. All but one of my members of Akatuski are gone. Did you do anything?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course I did."

Naruto then gave Akuma a sadistic glare. "I killed them all, and adsorbed their souls. I let Konan leave though because of a conversation we had, but all them them are dead! Hell, I could even tell you how I killed them all if you like."

Akuma growled at this revelation determined to kill him with one blast but Naruto smiled.

"Let me tell you something Akuma, I'm a lean mean killing orange machine!" Naruto formed two Rasengan and slammed them down on Akuma's back. "The reason why I am not fighting with my full power is simple. I can easily crush everything in my way if I wanted to, but that would be boring and pointless." The ginger then picked Akuma up by the collar of his shirt. "I have discovered that a humans strongest character is their hope. With it, they are able to overcome and adapt to anything and everything despite how stupid and weak they really are." Naruto then punched Akuma in the face which threw his body back and was stopped by the nearest obstacle. "And unlike you, I actually plan on keeping the last of my humanity."

Akuma snorted as he phased through the wall and ripped off Naruto's arm, but Naruto didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"You're becoming a bit too insouciant over losing body parts Dreyar."

Naruto shrugged. "I have near limitless regeneration, you tend to be like that."

Naruto then vanished and appeared beside Akuma with a feral grin. He covered his hand in bijuu chakra before punching Akuma extremely fast that he couldn't stand up for a few seconds. Trying to stall, he engaged conversation once again.

"So tell me Naruto, why did you have your daughter do those reckless things? Was it to abuse power? To see if anyone would challenge you so that you could have an excuse to kill them? Hmm, what was the reason?"

"I just wanted to test her faith, she passed of course."

"Thats all this is about a test of faith?"

"Pretty much. I just want you to think of this."

Akuma grunted as he was still struggling to get up. "Think of what? Why are you so insistent on making humans seem like pieces of crap?"

"When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation of my feelings towards you."

Akuma laughed. "So you do hate humans then?"

Naruto shook his head. "I never said anything about humans in that last sentence, I simply said you. Oh no, I love humans. Far more then anyone would ever reline, but I despise people like you who call themselves heroes and yet you damage the entire society."

"Those were not humans, those were evil monsters?"

"I didn't know that being born a little bit different made you a monster." Naruto said before he spit at Akuma. "You truly make me sick."

Naruto then lifted his shirt to a seal which bore a small tattoo on the upper left corner of said seal. It had the numbers 33% stuck to it. "This" Naruto said pointing directly to it. "Is a suppression seal. It is currently holding back 33% of my power. Heh, I guess absorbing every strong person that I came across just spoiled all the fun for me."

Akuma wasn't fazed, so this is what he was like at 66 percent of his power? Surely if he used all of his power he wouldn't die. Surely.

"But if you are not fazed then I suppose that you are in condition to deal with these guys?" The ginger asked as he pointed to the few survivors of the invasion and they looked pissed as ever.

"We should do a union raid." One of the survivors commented.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"An extremely powerful justu that allows two shinobi to unite their techniques together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. It is pretty difficult to master but due to me having the Bijuugan I should be able to correctly measure the correct chakra raito." Naruto explained.

"Lets do this shit then!"

Naruto formed a Rasengan while Sasuke added the black flames of Amerastu to them.

"Behold, Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!"

Everybody would have sweatdropped if the technique wasn't so powerful. After the blast ended, Akuma was nowhere to be found. Akuma was perhaps the strongest thing on Earth after Naruto himself so he knew that Akuma couldn't have died just from that.

"My Sharingan can't sense him. I think he is gone." Sasuke said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

Since the attack on the once hidden island. It wasn't a secret anymore. Naruto was beyond angry and wanted to kill Akuma more then ever now. "What were the casualties?" He asked Sasuke his loyal friend.

"Of the 2,000 mutants there, only about ten percent survived. The prominent core members of the x men and brotherhood are indeed alive as well as all of your family. But as for the others." Sasuke looked at him sadly. Naruto wanted to throw up.

But even in the worst disasters this gave Naruto another great idea.

Besides revealing Naruto Island he also planed to get the mutants an advantage in Rien and the Rangers was something he thought of during his stay. He also kept the traditional shinobi ranking system for missions which also applied to other things as well. The ranks went from E to S in order of weakest to strongest. He always felt this option was an easy way to keep track of things.

"Rangers?(1)" Annie looked at her father.

"Yes. The Rangers are the branch designed for the surviving mutants or any abnormal human. If they wish to become part of the military then they can join the Rangers which in itself is a separate military branch. As members of the military, Rangers are privy to the most advanced resources, including exclusive access to the best research materials as well as state-of-the-art government weapons, and are given a monthly paycheck which can be put to any purpose they so chooses. Also on the list of perks is an automatic military officer rank equivalent to that of Major and all the considerable authority and government/political influence that comes with it. In exchange for these privileges, Rangers are commanded to obey the Military - As part of the military system, Rangers are subject to the government hierarchy and must obey the orders of their superiors as well as devote themselves entirely to the protection, advancement and well-being of the nation of Rien as a whole. Their skills are to be wielded as an extension of the government's power as opposed to means toward individual or popular gain. This particular rule is the root behind the harshest drawback of being a Ranger - although Rangers in general are revered by the populace by those not completely satisfied with the dealings of the current government. As those who have turned their backs on the concept of Be Thou For The People in exchange for government influence, they are often called "Dogs of the Military". Additionally, ever since their successes on the front lines of the war, Rangers with practical skills applicable to combat situations are ordered into battle as "Human Weapons", adding to their relative unpopularity.

In order to be selected as a Ranger, candidates must undergo an extensive examination process involving a written test proving a high level of aptitude in the field, a psychological evaluation to determine whether the candidate is of sound enough mind to serve in such a specialized branch of the military and a practical examination in which the candidate proves to a military board whether or not his or her skills can be used in real world situations.

Upon acceptance into the branch, candidates are awarded a specially printed certificate of achievement marked with a symbolic title decided upon by the Kage based on both their unique skills as well as their personal and dispositional traits.

Additionally, each Ranger is given a silver pocketwatch to hold as identification. This watch is engraved with the symbol of the Rien Dragon circumscribed in a hexagram.

Also most Rangers are seen wearing the typical camouflage outfit, but it is red instead signifying the difference."

"While this is all hand and dandy father, could you please tell me how many Rangers there are now?"

Naruto chuckled. "Less then ten and hopefully it stays like that."

"So then what happens to mutants who don't join the military?"

"They then try out for Pro-fighting. You know those underground tournaments which basically act as Olympic marathons and shit. Of course they get paid but it's not a life worth living. "

Annie looked at Naruto before raising an eyebrow. "So tell me what will happen to Naruto Island?"

"It will still be our village but more likely used as a military base as well as a hang out for those who are into Pro-fighting."

Annie nodded. "It seems like very few mutants are joining the military through."

"Well what did you expect to happen?" Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm. "That everything would be honky dory once I got my way back into the throne again? Due to Akuma's unexpected invasion he took 90% of our race down which left us with about 200 mutants left. Those 200 mutants would much rather spend their time doing something that they can be appreciated for rather then do something which will make others resent them even more. Besides, becoming a Ranger is a lot more harder then it sounds and many mutants don't have the control over their abilities as well as the mind to do it."

"I see. Are you gonna make me a Ranger dad? Is that why you called me here, because the recent events that I caused inside the wall..."

Naruto chuckled. "It would be a crime if I didn't."

"I also wanted to give you some new weapons." The orange haired leader said. "The first is the signature Kunai that belongs solely to the Dreyar family." Annie looked at it with amazement before Naruto also gave her a forehead protector but it didn't have any symbols on it. "This will be used as your neck guard as that is the only vulnerable part on your body."

Annie smiled until Naruto looked at her in the eye. "And part of why I called you here is the mission that I am assigning you is that you are to go to Merryweather."

Annie had a face of shock. "But...they all hate me!"

"Thats the point. Apologizing is the first step in amending."

Annie gulped.

* * *

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

_**(1): **_The rangers are based on the state alchemist program in the manga/anime fullmetal alchemist

_**(2):** _Spanish for Tailed Beast Fighting Style. the offensive is based on the fighting style of sin cara from wwe. the defensive is my take on annie's style shown in the manga

_**(3):**_ I will get into some of Annie's missions later but for now we must move on

_**(4):** _Annie's Bijuu is based on Zoroark from the video game pokemon but of course it has ten tails

**_(5): _**Latin for Godking

_**(6):** _because lets face it nobody in rien not even the mutants can take on naruto at this point in time

_**(7):** _one piece reference!

_**(8):** _humans may be nearly extinct, but i believe that there still would be groups of origin forever and always. i also came to the conclusion that the same culture and nationality would continue to stick to each other.

_**(9):**_ In this fanfic, the size of the human empire is roughly the same size as the largest state in the united states (Alaska). keep in mind that unlike in attack on titan, the climate and the areas differ greatly. there are mountains, great plans, rural farmlands, and extremely condensed urban areas. and incase you forgot the humans are located on the INSIDE of the walls instead of little bubbles around it. anything else i have already explained and I don't feel like explaining again.

* * *

_**Suishōdama (japanese for Crystal Ball):**_ this technique summons forth a lot of crystals in terms of exact numbers the amount of crystals it would take to form a protective coating for an entire limb and forms them into a compressed ball. this technique is labeled as an assassination technique because it can kill when made in contact with any target. the ball is light blue in color and acts as a puncture wound that is capable of going through the flesh and organs. you can compare it in terms of the chidori. annie is capable of using this technique in human form but it tires her out more easily. when used in titan form the ball is bigger and does greater damage as well. annie can increase the size of the ball at the cost of more chakra.

_**Daiyashīrudo (Japanese for Diamond Shield):**_ This S-Rank technique makes a blue colored shield that can protect Annie from most attacks. The shield is shapes in the form of an x with two crystals forming that x. when summoned, annie will often cross her hands above her face. the technique then expands to cover her entire body. Annie can use this technique in human form but when used in titan form it is enhanced and even more powerful.

_**Izumrud otrazhatel (Russian for Emerald Reflector):** _An advanced technique of the diamond shield that is able to reflect attacks instead of just defending against them. this time the shield is green in color and takes appearance of a star and when it absorbs an attack begins to spin rapidly until it fires the attack back at twice it's original strength and speed. while able to be used in human form, it takes a lot of energy from annie and is normally used as a last resort before transforming.

_**Syuriken (Russian for Shuriken):** _This technique forms a pink hexagonal shuriken made from crystal. it often resembles a snowflake as claimed by many. this technique causes the target to be engulfed in a dome of thousands of miniature shattering crystals once it comes in contact. as such this technique is normally a one hit kill. as an s rank kenjustu, annie is capable of using this technique in human form, but she has a limit of three times. also despite the weapon that the technique is named after, it is still a handheld technique that causes damage to annies arm. when used in her titan form, annie can seemingly form an unlimited amount and she can also throw them, making the technique all ranges.

* * *

**Character: Annie Leonhart**

Biography: Not much is known about her background. Or at least, not much is revealed. From a young age she was trained to become part of her fathers plans to help the human race, or at least her race of mutants and titan shifters. Due to her having outstanding abilities, she was drafted into the military where she would later become a ranger, or elite soldiers specializing in the frontlines and dangerous missions.

Age: 35 (biologically, looks like a 16 year old) (Birthday March 22)

Relatives: Naruto Dreyar (Father), Lucy Leonhart (Mother)

Appearance: Annie is a girl of considerably short height with a small yet a very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short hair that is often tied at the back, with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face (though she tends to push it to the side on occasion, possibly for better visibility). She has blonde hair, blue eyes, a pronounced nose, and pale complexion. Her hair color is noticeably paler than most other blonde-haired characters and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, often have a sullen vibe to its appearance.

Outfit: Typically wears grey baggy pants and a white and blue stripped hoodie jacket that has four different pockets. Often seen with her ranger uniform on in terms of military gear. Wears the cloak of Merryweather and a badanna on her forehead.

Personality: Annie is considered to be an isolated, exclusionary type; friendships don't come to her easily. She is apathetic and somnolent, with little desire to put in any effort into meaningless disciplines or activities, and instead focuses exclusively on making it into the Royal Guard to obtain an easy life. Yet, somehow she does seem to hold some strange fascination and even feelings of respect towards people that hold a deep sense of duty and righteousness - in those people who do care and who can devote their lives and even die for causes they believe in. As denounced by Eren, Annie is terrible at lying and she enjoys fighting. Although when it comes to fighting she will often put on a front and excuse it. She rarely smiles and the only time is when she was teaching Eren a move from her signature fighting style technique.

Classification: Bijuu, Titan-Shifter

Occupation: Solider

Affiliation: United Kingdom Rangers

Abilities: Shadow Clones, Cunning Intelligence, Master at Hand to Hand Combat, Weapons Specialists Bijuu Bloodline: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Healing, Senses, and Agility; the sixth sense; The ability to get stronger after beaten really bad in a fight, Chakra Cloak transformations, Soul Absorption (via chakra cloak transformation), Titan Shiftier Bloodline: The Ability to transform into a 15 meter "Female Titan", Master Level Regeneration, Crystallokinesis

Weapons: 3DMG, Three Bladed Kunai

Weaknesses: Can still die from being eaten or crushed to death, Still susceptible to Energy exhaustion, must get a certain amount of sleep every certain number of days, Nape of the neck (she will not die when injured because of her bijuu bloodline's healing factor but it will leave her completely paralyzed for several hours, Demonic and Holy Weapons, Can be controlled via the Sharingan, if the Bijuu Bloodline manages to completely take over her body she will die

Quotes: "In this world, it's either eat or be eaten."

**Character: Akuma**

Background: Born from the merging of the souls of two powerful humans. The vengeful Obito Uchiha and the hatred of Amon.

Appearance: Akuma is a tall man standing at 6'3 being one of the tallest humans born naturally. Along with his tall height he also has a considerable muscular build. He has shoulder length black hair and black eyes. His face is round.

Outfit: Just like both of creators Akuma wears a mask. It is similar to the red spirit in Avatar the Last Airbender series. He wears a long white sleeved t shirt with a flak jacket that resembles ones once worn form shinobi in Kiri. He has on black pants.

Personality: Akuma is very persistent in his goals and will even to to extreme suicidal measures to achieve them. He believes himself to be the manifestation of the hope of humanity and seeks to kill any threat to the human race. He takes this to extreme measures, wanting to incarnate or be rid of all mutants and single handle wanting to kill on titans. He will do anything to achieve said dreams going through points such as trying to get all of Rien to betray Naruto Dreyar. Akuma hates and treats anything that has special properties such as abilities and appearance as threats and doesn't think of them as human at all. Akuma wants to become the ruler of Rien and lead humanity to conquering earth as it's rightful rulers. He is capable of holding vendettas against someone for a very long time and will do anything to relieved justice to that person if he can.

Occupation: Leader of various groups including but not limited to Illuminati, Akatuski and the Equalists

Affiliation: Himself

Abilities: Is able to remove the powers and abilities of targets, can phase through solid objects, teleportation, extreme intelligence, enchanted strength, enchanted durability, very prominent leadership skills

Weapons: electric tazers, mecha, Gunbai, Kusari, Sword

Vehicles: Black Motorcycle

Weakness: In order to remove the powers and abilities of targets, it requires certain conditions to be met, Akuma's phasing ability is not constantly activated and he can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. He has a five second cool down time. Akuma can only use one of them at a time; he must remain solid while this teleportation is used.

Quotes: "We're not meat puppets that will be pushed around! We are... Humans of Planet Earth!"

* * *

_**i am so glad that we finally got to this chapter! i was super exited and generally it was fun to write. this is the chapter i've been wanting to write since over a month ago when the ideas came flowing into my head. so this chapter was basically information, training, character introduction, and a bit of action humor and romance and tragedy. what good is a story without unexpected twists? and akuma is the major villain in the entre story. so he will die at the very end, if he even dies at all. if you can guess the new pairing, you get a cookie. and yes all of akatuski will be dead pretty soon with nagato coming up next and you get a milkshake if you can guess what happens after naruto stops pein's raid. and then we will also have parts of Annies backstory when she was a warrior. her backstory is off the chain i may add. 28 years of being a warrior with majority of it being part of a civil war?! there is a reason why i didn't include that in this chapter and waned to wait. next chapter will feature more information, another invasion, and a little bit of yuri smut if i feel like writing it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: LIII: merging destinies**

* * *

_**z: hello all of you crazy fuckers and i hope your april fools was fooling!**_

_**hugo: yeah mine was, for the first time in several years we did pranks**_

_**zyken: goodness, you people are immature as fuck it's unfunny**_

_**hugo: maturity is frankly overrated**_

_**zyken: hmpf**_

_**hugo: seriously lighten up**_

_**zyken: oh please, april fools is just an excuse to allow people to act like even bigger assholes then they already are**_

_**z: you need to relax zyken, where is zoro, because he knows how to get the party started!**_

_**zoro: i am still asleep!**_

_**z: don't you ever get tired of being tired**_

_**zoro: no!**_

_**z: lol i am not surprised at that revelation!**_

_**hugo: who would be? and now it's time for tha corner! so instead of recommending a single fanfiction, i am going to recommend an author! aradian nights. some of their fandom works include attack on titan, young justice and harry potter. Vigilantia Pretium Libertatis is a story that i have recently added to my favorites and features characters from a superhero au. interesting read. Histories and Annals, Joyeux Noël, and The Broken Doll are all worthy and recommended worth a look. i can say that i have enjoyed reading all of these fanfics and i think you will too.  
**_

_**zoro: yeah i can't get enough of attack on titan!**_

_**hugo: and now for current events. How I met your mother aired it's last episode. The International Court of Justice rules that Japan's whale hunt in the Southern Ocean is not for scientific purposes and must be halted.**_

_**alpha: golly jee it took long enough for them to take action. *cough*retards*cough***_

_**hugo: and North and South Korea exchange artillery fire across sea boundaries.**_

_**zoro: i can feel a world war III brewing in the horizion mang**_

_**hugo: and now for the facts of the day, All polar bears are left-handed. Cats' urine glows under a black light. For every 230 cars that are made, 1 will be stolen. There are more types of insects in one tropical rain forest tree than there are in the entire state of Vermont.**_

_**zoro: and now on to the chapter of my favorite fanfition! *goes back to bed***_

* * *

_"No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens." _  
_― Veronica Roth, Insurgent_

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

**_Chapter LIII:_**

**_Merging Destinies_**

* * *

**_Eminem - Not afraid_**

* * *

Things that occurred to the island of Naruto were shitty. Thats just the most accurate word to use when describing this. I knew that Naruto wanted some time alone, but I felt like it needed to be discussed better now then later I always say.

As I entered the room I could see Naruto talking to his daughter. She was wearing the rangers standard uniform with her 3DMG.

"What did I tell you about getting your required hours of sleep Annie?"

"Well you know, I was fighting the boy who not only is the coordinate but also possesses the dichotomous key."

Naruto chuckled. "Oops, looks like I may have not told you all of the facts." He paused but then glared. "Again, you must have at least 12 hours of sleep every single day or you will began to bleed from your orifices. Bijuu get their energy from their sleep."

"Indeed." Annie responded before folding her arms. "I still don't know how you expect me to apologize to them after everything that has happened."

"You'll find a way, we Dreyar always do." Naruto reassured. "And hello Sasuke, do what to I owe my pleasure to my best friend?"

"Well, I am not sure if you wanted Annie to still be here when I said it." I say. Seriously family drama is the last thing that needs to happen right now. I am sure that Naruto didn't tell Annie about it and thus I didn't want to be the bad bearer of news.

Naruto seemed to shrug as one of his shadow clones came in and gave him a bowl of ramen before disappearing. "Go ahead and tell her. I can't keep this secret for long."

"Yo Uncle." Annie said becoming suspicious. "What the hell is this secret?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please don't shoot the messenger. Earlier today, Naruto Island was invaded by Akuma and when I used my Sharingan it seems that there was an accomplice which smelled of dog."

Naruto's chakra seemed to tense at that. I felt a spike of pressure release.

"Well that is interesting indeed. But tell me Sasuke why isn't I, who also possess the sharingan and it's more advanced forms as well as a doujustu that is more powerful then it couldn't sense that? And why isn't it that my senses couldn't pick up on the smell of dog?"

"I have a solid explanation of that actually!" I say with confidence. "It's because Akuma naturally emits an unique aura of chakra that can suppress the unused power of other beings. And the emotional trauma you were experiencing was interfering with your rational thought."

Naruto nodded. "I figured that was the case. I always had my weird theories about Akuma's power. But it looks like he was just toying with us all. Even at 66 percent of my power, he was able to hold his own against me and I do admit that I did feel weaker then I normally do whenever I got close to him. But right now the theories and details can wait."

"So tell me then what were the casualties?" Annie asked. "Because I know that a man that powerful could have took the lives of many."

I nod as I looked at her. "Yes and it seems that is why he was there to do a purge of the mutants. He didn't destroy the locations but rather the people and I am afraid that he killed over ninety percent of our people."

Annie looked down to the floor. "I see, who are the survivors?"

"Two hundred survived. Of those people the ones that you were close to are Cyclops, Iceman, MarvelGirl, Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Angel, Shadowcat, Toad, Pryo, and Mystique."

I could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"And in terms of your family, Hinata is unfortunately the only one and your father but that is obvious."

And thats when she broke down. Her tears were the manifestation of all. I felt all the empathy in the world. It reminded me of when my clan was destroyed. Except it was to save the world. This otherwise was the act of an evil man.

"Konahamaru...MOM!"

But then she looked up and balled her fist so hard that her nails dug in them and blood was beginning to show. "I will kill the sick fucks responsible for this. I will fucking kill them all." She then wipes the tears from her face and exits the door. "If I may father, but I need some time alone."

"Of course." Naruto says as he looks at her go. But not before appearing to her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I want to have another talk with you soon okay?"

She nods and then leaves while Naruto turns to me. "So, you said that the other culprit was dog huh?"

* * *

_**(Training Field #5, Datara's POV)**_

* * *

Annie didn't want to do this, but she promised her father. It had been a few days since she had herd the devastating news. Any regular human would have broke down and possibly killed themselves, but throughout her life and especially during the civil war that she was forced into Annie Leonhart was used to suffering great loss. It was nothing to her.

"Hey Annie." Spoke Bertolt as he came up to her along with Renier. "We hard herd about what happened to Naruto island and honestly we're pissed like hell. But if you need something additional to blow off your steam the pro fighting is." He seemed to smile at that thought but Annie nodded as she continued to sit. She was so distracted that she would have gotten punched in the stomach if it wasn't for her sixth sense.

"What the hell?" Annie stated as she focused her vision.

"Annie..." A voice rumbled in anger.

"Eren?" Annie silently asked as the boy growled and with almost inhuman speed managed to pin her to a tree.

"Yeah it's me and I have been waiting for this!" Eren knew that if he removed even one of his hands from her wrist he would end up on the floor badly.

"You shouldn't seek all the answers; believe me. You may not like what you find..."

Eren growled. "Are you a monster? Just exactly what are you?"

Annie didn't answer him. She did sense the chakra signatures of some familiar people however.

"So you decided to bring the whole gang here?" Annie chuckled.

"Good job Eren!" Shouted Connie.

"Put that bitch in her place!" Those were the words of Jean. Annie had to roll her eyes at that.

"Eren if you need any help remember I am here to back you up." Mikasa.

Annie turned to get a good look and yes all of the top graduates of the squad were here. Armin said nothing but he was looking concerned. And then there was Levi. Oh gods, she knew the man wanted to kill her. And was that Hange?

_"Where are those two idiots when you need them?" _Annie couldn't help but growl at her teammates. Sure. Even though she was the strongest of her team by far, it still didn't mean that she was invincible. But deciding to play Annie mentally scoffed.

"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am!"

"So you are evil then."

"Evil? Just because I am not on your side makes me evil? But then again you humans make me sick. You always fucking think of yourselves as though you deserve every thing handed to you on a silver platter fuck off."

"You betrayed us, me!"

"I was never your friend to begin with. Therefore I never betrayed anyone."

Eren's grip tightened as he frowned. "Friends are connected by their souls, you can't just rinse something out that has been deeply instilled into your soul."

"I have no soul." Annie smiled.

"So no remorse for the people that you killed?"

"Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier? The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it."

"Thats not the point!" Eren began to shake her trying to get a reaction out of her something. Why did she keep her emotions in check? Was it because she and him were being watched by the military?

"We don't see any point of clinging in those who've died. We only know how to fight to keep more from dying." Annie finally replied when Eren seemed to calm down.

"Why don't you fight for humanity?"

"Why should I? These very same people hate and despise me just because I am different. Hell, I have no idea why you are fighting for them either. The very same people that you would die for would let hell freeze over before they would do the same. Ha!"

"Thats not true!" Mikasa blurted out. "Eren is a solider of Rien!"

Annie snorted. "More like a timid dog on a leash." She couldn't help but let out a laugh at this. It was an accurate comparison.

Eren was about to yell again until Annie spoke up.

"It's foolish to act to upon your emotions. To provide the correct path and to follow the correct path, we are forced to make hard choices! The world is always full of contradictions. I have sense to know that at least. Therefore, it's natural that at the end of the path I choose, there will be sacrifices."

"Thats just bullshit. You mutants do nothing but prey on the weak using your power."

"The weak have no right to control this world. We aren't doing anything wrong. People can't survive without something to rely on. Take survival. It's only natural to depend on it. Therefore, if my leader tells us to search for the dichotomous key and the coordinate, we'll look until we find it! And if being scrupulous about the methods means not being able to find it, then we have no choice. You see, that's our mission."

"I just don't get it, why am I so important? Why go through it?"

"The fate of the entire world is at stake, what more is there to say."

Eren had seen that Annie was getting too comfortable so he tightened his grip on her again.

"Even though I told you that the fate of the world is at stake, all you care about is winning or losing for yourself... The weight that we bear on our shoulders is different from yours. We're prepared to throw away our lives for the sake of our duty."

Eren got deep into her face. "And we are prepared to die for our duty as well! What happened to you Annie? Why do you hate humanity so much?"

"Well, I'm not the person who you all thought I was right? I love to fight. And I'm not like the my equals. Fine, If it makes you happy, I'll admit it. I'm a lying, Cheating, dishonest, craving, rural, heartless son of a bitch. But, do you think I really care about what you humans think? No way in hell. I could care less." Annie decided to half lie as she really hated when she and Eren fought.

"You're lying to me Annie." Eren stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not looking at me directly in the eye. You're fucking lying."

Annie rolled her eyes. "And what turnabout does that make on the situation?"

"You don't have to go through with this Annie. Your father is the leader, I mean that is practically giving you a second chance."

"I am walking down a path of no return, so I will leave behind me every gift I've received."

"It doesn't have to be like this! Okay, you still want to capture me right? Well I will go with you how about that?"

The other members of the squad couldn't believe what they were hearing. Did Eren really just say that he would give himself up? Eren expected Annie to agree to the terms but then he outright laughed.

"Let me get this straight, you think surrendering, and offering yourself will stop everything? How arrogant. The life of each human is worth one, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eren was stunned. "But wasn't that your mission?"

"Taking you back is pointless now that my home was destroyed. There is going to be a war up and coming and there is nothing that can stop it now." Annie depended.

Eren's knees almost gave out. "There has to be a way to stop this. I know of it. There has to!"

"Thats odd. You were cursing my name and vowed to kill all titans and mutants. And now you want to stop a war that has nothing to do with humans at all?"

Eren paused. "It's just that I don't see the point in all of this killing. Its just nothing but a sick game!"

"Really? And what about your sick games? Don't kid yourself, Jagear, you know how humans love to watch other people suffer while making fools of themselves. I mean, why else would you constantly hate with each other?"

"What are you going on about Annie, humanity has-"

"Humanity hasn't done jack shit." Annie aggressively barked. "If it wasn't for the Titans, you all would be constantly at war with each other, fighting over absolutely nothing like the retards you are."

"I guess you are right. But remember what we talked about during our last training session?"

Annie perked up. "You mean the whole, things can change conversation, yeah I guess so."

"Well, I believe that they can change and they will!"

Neither said anything until after looking in Eren's eyes Annie seemed to think outloud. "How peculiar. When I look at you, a feeling long forgotten comes to the fore. Is it fury? "For your friend", "life"... Even though you seem to speak sense, in the end, you people are soldiers. You lot join the military for the benefits of living in safety, not giving a damn about this so called cause, so for you to mock our noble mission... It's preposterous!"

Eren said nothing but looked at Annie. When she told the truth she was brutal and right. Eren hated it.

"And people call me a disgrace to society." His thoughts were interrupted as Annie smiled at him. But this time it was a smile of affection.

"Heh, I tell you what Eren. You might not have known it, but you saved my life. And I suppose I should say it right? Thank you for saving my life...you've taught me many things, if you can accept and forgive people what they've done to you... Maybe.. Maybe I can to."

Eren blinked. "I saved your life?"

Annie blushed. "Well, Mikasa was the one who stopped me from escaping so maybe I owe the credit to her, but yes, you saved my life. If you feel like talking to me once again, maybe I'll teach you something."

Too caught up in his thoughts again, Eren was caught off guard when he was thrown to the ground and Annie had freed herself from his grip.

"Hey wait a fucking second!"

But it was too late and she was already gone. Eren then turned his attention to his friends who decided to give him some support.

"You care a lot about her don't you Eren?" Armin asked.

Eren just nodded and stared at the floor silently.

"I don't understand how you can care for someone like that. But your happiness is my happiness." Mikasa commented as she rubbed her brothers shoulders in affection.

The other members of the corps began to say things to reassure Eren and he sighed but just before they left Eren had an idea that could benefit both him and his friends as well.

"Levi." Eren called out to his team leader who stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"I think I might be able to get Annie to talk."

Levi seemed interested before rubbing his chin. "Really?"

"Actually, I don't think she will talk I know she will."

"You seem confident." Levi said with a snort. "But I trust you and thats why I will follow your lead. But there is one catch, Erwin along with everybody else will be coming along as well just to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Okay, whatever. Just trust me." Eren comments.

"The last person who told me that ended up dying." Levi pointed out. Eren facepalmed before heading in for the day.

The next day Eren was wearing the standard uniform of Merryweather. A gray camouflage pattern on his shirt and pants along with the standard ombat brown boots. He had on his flak jacket and decided to put on the unique cloak that Merryweather soldiers don.

_"Well, here goes nothing."_

Eren walked out the door but was meted with the ground.

"You should stop letting your guard down. I suppose we'll have to fix this."

"Annie? What the fuck?"

"Good morning to you too. So, where are your lackeys?"

"Huh?" Eren tried to play dumb.

"Oh come on Eren, there is no way they would leave you and me alone. And if they do they have some serious bad judgement."

Eren cursed in his mind. This woman was just too damn smart. "They should be here soon enough. Although you never did tell them where we were talking did you?"

Annie shrugs. "I guess we can go to the same place we were at yesterday."

"Okay then, so wait? Can this be considered a date?"

Annie let out a sigh of annoyance. "Shut up."

When getting to said location Annie decided to buy something to eat. Like her father she favored Ramen.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Annie started the conversation. "Your buddies are here so we can begin now. Sit."

"The beginning I guess." Eren shrugged.

"A long time ago there were a bunch of scientist that worked for a group called the equalists. This group was created with the sole goal of having all of the human race unify together in peace and eliminating everything that stood in the way of it. So they started brainstorming and thought, what if they forced all of mankind to work together and come under a single empire?"

Eren was paying attention. "It wouldn't be true peace if they were forced to do it though."

"And thats part of the reason why it was so fucking stupid. But I digress.. Anyway so this was the deal, they somehow managed to manipulate every country into letting them examine their biowarfare weapons. If you don't know what those are, lets just say that they are exactly what they sounded like. Using biology as a weapon. This included terrible disease and genetic engineering. As you can guess, mother nature is one bad ass weapon with the power to destroy entire countries. When they did this, the scientist began to steal many of these weapons and eventually collected enough that they alone were able to overpower just about anybody. Soon they broadcast their message all around the world saying that if the leaders didn't give up their positions to them for the greater good, they would destroy their country with these weapons."

"And? What did they do?"

Annie chuckled. "What do you think they did? They refused. So the scientist began experimenting and thought of creatures that could change the humans opinions. When it came to them. What is humanity's greatest foe? Themselves!"

Eren gritted his teeth. "So are you telling me that humans created the Titans?"

"That is exactly correct." Annie could help but laugh. "This is fucking ironic ain't it? But I am not done yet and thats where the mutants come into play.

"The Titans are created from mutants. Mutants are humans who were born with a special gene. It is called the x gene. This gene allows them to access the chakra network and in turn gives them special abilities."

"What is chakra?" Eren asked.

"In short terms, think of it as an analogy. Chakra is the source of everything. It is the very energy that created the big bang, the very energy that creates a gravity field. The very same energy that allows lightning to strike, water to turn to ice, and humans to walk and talk. Chakra is the thing that holds the Omniverse together, from the planets that are in motion, right down to the protons and electrons inside atoms. It has been called magic, omni, aura, but it is all one in the same."

"Thats amazing." Eren states.

"Only those who are lucky enough have the ability to manipulate this amazing energy. Humans used to but for unknown reasons it stopped and only few of those are born with the gene that allows this. There used to be a whole superpowered group of humans called shinobi that has unimaginable control over chakra, but they died out and now all we have are mutants. Unlike the shinobi, mutants normally have one or two special abilities but regardless a mutant naturally, even without training is on average stronger then even the most physically fit human athletes."

Annie looked at the ground. She wasn't going to reveal everything to him. Just the facts. None of her personal information should be needed.

"This is all important because Titans come from mutants who come from humans. How exactly do titans form? Well first or originally the scientist would capture the mutants and inject them with a formula meant to evolve the mutant. But pretty soon the formula had managed to become a full blown virus. Eventually the disease spread and started to infect other mutants simply by contact or accidental injection into the facial orifices. Ha, the virus became so widespread that it eventually affected the humans. First the affected human would become a mutant therefore showing symptoms that didn't seem like a harm, but as the virus moved on to the second stage where the infected would go from mutant to titan, the infected would literary loose their fucking mind. Tell me Eren what do you know about bath salts?"

Eren twitched. "From what I see it makes a person go off the deep end."

Annie nodded. "And thats exactly what transactions to those who are infected."

"So if a human is bitten by a titan or even fights them or gets their blood on them, they can be infected?"

"Yes to bitten and getting covered in blood. It's a lot more complicated then just OH I SEE A TITAN, and three days later, AW FUCK I AM A TITAN NOOO!"

Eren gulped. "So what is the incubation time?"

"It normally happens within three days and stage two can roughly occur at any time after that."

Eren nodded as he wanted Annie to continue with her story. "What happened after that?"

"Those same scientist knew that they fucked up so once again these scientist just seen another opportunity to do something for the so called greater good. They began to kidnap some of the Titans that were dying or too weak and then some of the humans and preform experiments. They were able to create humans who could shift from Titan form and their human form. But these humans were ruthless animals who were nothing more then just beasts running on pure instinct. You know, eat, fuck, and kill."

Annie chuckled but continued. "You may known them as the Titan shifters."

"Yeah what happened to them?"

"The shifters were called freaks of nature. Too Titan to be called human. Too human to be called Titan. They probably suffered the worst and were either eaten by the Titans, or hunted and killed by the humans due to their immense amount of hatred and rage. However the mutants as I explained earlier faced something similar and both groups stuck a liking to each other. So eventually they decided the best thing would be to stick together and formed the island of Naruto."

"A whole area of Titan shifters?"

"Not Titan shifters, just shifters, and yes."

Annie closed her eyes. "Shifters are different from Titans in many ways. Shifters are a species of mutants that had the ability to absorb the dna and replicate it and transform into that creature. Of course due to the need to protect themselves from Titans, Humans, and god knows what other kinds of species and freaks, they resorted to using that power on Titans. DNA is a funny thing and so is evolution. Due to the process of natural selection, only shifters that could transform into titans stayed alive. When enough generations did it, it was eventually integrated into the genetic code and thus the Titan shifters were born. Mutants that have the ability to transform into titans!"

Eren balled his fists. "And the Island, it's destroyed now?"

"Yes it is. Destroyed by you humans! You know, there were over two thousand mutants living on there. But thanks to the little stunt one of your kind did, my people are down to just in the few hundreds. Couple this by those who participate in pro-fighting and others that are hunted down and beaten to death and still the others that are used as military weapons and it's out species who are becoming extinct. Not you fucking humans, but our kind, my people! And with this war that is about to occur between the mutants and shifters it's about to get even worse. But you know the worse part about it, you humans could care less."

And thats when for the first time in his life, Eren sees Annie cry.

"Annie? Are you crying?"

"It's not crying. It's sweat." Annie replied but her the water stains in her cheek were proving her wrong.

"I am a warrior damn it! Warriors are perfection. Warriors never show vulnerability. Warriors never show weakness. Warriors never show emotion. Damn it!" Annie cursed as the tears continued to flow. Eren patted and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"So lets continue. I suppose this would be a good time better then any other to mention the coordinate and the dichotomous key." Annie stated as she wiped the last of the tears off her face and Eren nodded.

"Well first of off your father was a very great man. An actual human with humanity. He was a double agent for us." Annie said with Eren looking up.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Your father was a hero. He got into the equalists and pretended to be a scientist that worked for them. But in actuality, he was there to report information back as well as sabotage any plans that they would have."

"Thats cool to know! So, is he?"

"Afraid so. Your father was found out by Amon or now known as Akuma and of course killed. But your father was a brilliant man Eren. Before he knew he was going to die he had planned everything out and thats where the whole thing began. Your father was not a shifter, but he was a mutant. And thus you of course managed to gain the x gene which makes you one. Now this is where the coordinate happens. You have the ability to control anything when you focus. This includes but is not limited to titans, other mutants and humans."

Eren gasped. "That is awesome. So does this mean that I can force the Titans to stay away from the human kingdom then!"

Annie was trying her best not to slap the exited teen. "I know that this is interesting and all, but please don't interrupt me ever again."

Eren did an anime sweatdrop. "Sorry."

"Now on to the dichotomous key (2), it is a special key that has amazing abilities. Your father designed it himself and it is meant as a way to destroy Akuma once and for all."

"Really? I mean, it looks like a regular key to me."

Annie facepalmed. "Thats because it hasn't been activated yet."

"Oh. Well what does it do and how do I activate it?"

"First we have to get you to your basement."

Eren looked at Annie as if she was an angel of hope. "It won't be easy right?"

Annie chuckled. "Actually, it will. My father using his cloning ability had already taken back all of the districts that were destroyed. People and others are rebuilding them and thriving as if it were anew."

On the verge of tears Eren hugged Annie. "This is too much. It's like my life is coming back to me."

"I wouldn't celebrate now Eren. The dichotomous key is a legendary weapon that is said well, honestly other then the fact that it will put a stop to Akuma. I have no idea what it actually does."

"I see. But what about the Tians?"

Annie shrugged. "What about them? There is no cure for the disease and due to the fact that it mutates constantly there probably won't ever be."

"Well, like I said even if humanity is bounded to these walls. I will be it's protector!"

"No." Annie commented.

"No?"

"I don't think humanity will be forever cursed to be in the walls. I mean in terms of civilization maybe but the world is far too large to not be explored."

"So do you have hope then?" Eren looked at her.

Annie chuckled. "I never lost it. It was just expressed in a different form."

"So tell me then Annie, what happens now? I mean with you no longer needing to capture me what happens now?"

Annie brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. "Well you still want revenge on the person responsible of this right? His name is Akuma and his entire gang of fuckers. He is planning on invading Naruto Island soon starting the new civil war although it won't involve you or humans personally. You might have a chance to get your revenge, but you don't stand a chance against him at your current level."

Eren nodded. "And then you will help me go to the basement and unlock the secret of the dichotomous key as well as train me so I can stand a chance against this Akuma?"

"Sounds like a fair trade."

"Cool so can we start tomorrow?"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Hmm, actually I don't."

"Then we'll start tonight. Training. Bring your A game." Annie boasted with excitement in her voice.

Annie left and walked off just as the hidden members all came down on their gear.

"Well one thing is for sure, I am pissed off." Jean stated. By the looks of everyone else Eren could only guess that they were pissed off as well.

"I could accept the titans have being created from humans because it seemed like the most accurate theory." Levi remarked. "The fact that these things were created by other humans though?"

"Does it make you question if what we're fighting for is really worth it?" Armin responded.

"It does." Levi sighed. "For all these years that I have served my people only to find out that we have really been fighting ourselves in the end..."

Eren groaned. "Before you guys came, not today but yesterday, Annie told me that finding the truth would lead to answers I would not like. Guess I should have listened."

"I believe that you did the right thing. See the truth can be painful to know at times, but when it comes to making a better future, that pain is nothing compared to the future pleasure." Armin's words soothed Eren.

"And regardless of the truth or not, you are still my most precious thing to me. And we will be here supporting you towards it." Mikasa said.

"I dunno if I agree with supporting Eren and his suicidal tendencies." Jean quietly muttered.

"Piss off horse face." Eren growled out. "But here is the plan. And I know you all will call me crazy for it, but when have my plans ever not been crazy? Anyway yes, I am going to train with Annie. Because lets face it, she is humanity's greatest threat and she knows so much that she can teach me. Plus my whole reason for joining was getting revenge. She hates them just as much as I do so we could possibly gain the biggest ally from all this."

Eren hoped his words would get through the members of Merryweather. He was half expecting them to tell him how crazy he was but everyone - even Armin the strategic genius held faces of approval.

"I still don't trust her though." Levi stated. "Erwin suffered a massive injury. One of his arms are gone so he'll be retiring. So you all are looking at your new Merryweather leader."

This announcement spoke things like congratulations, and thats awesome from the members. But then Levi put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and said to her. "Which means that now that I am a captain, I will need a second in command. As the best soldier, I am promoting you Akerman."

Eren's eyes light up at this piece of news and Mikasa blushed. "I don't know what to say. I-I."

Levi smiled. "You don't have to say anything. Well I am heading in for now as Erwin wanted me to do something important for him so have fun you kiddos."

_"Things are looking up."_ Eren stated.

Later that night Eren had of course met Annie at the same spot again.

"You know I am really exited for this." Eren stated. Annie walked over to him before pushing him down on the floor.

"So Eren, what do you really know about Titans?"

"Well, they eat people, and their weakness is in the back of their neck."

Annie looked at him weirdly. "Anything else?"

Eren's face formed a thinking look. "Well, I do know that certain Titans, most notably shifters have their own unique abilities."

"Good, at least we are getting somewhere. This is because like I said mutants posses their own factor of special abilities. Even if there were two fire mutants, they would still be completely different from each other. Most Titans have already fallen victim to their virus that they become nothing more then animals with the instinct to kill every human they come across. Mindless beast do nothing but use the most convenient means. Which in turn makes them forget that they even have other abilities to do so. As a shifter, you retain your human intelligence and thus can use these abilities to your fullest."

"If you don't mind me asking, what abilities do you have?"

Chuckling Annie simply replied. "Well I can control and summon living things, though not to your extent, and well, I am not going to spoil everything. And lets get back on topic."

Annie turned to Eren before placing her hand on his forehead. "You my friend are a first class shifter."

"What is that?" Eren said while blinking his eyes.

"A first class shifter is one who has come in contact with the original serum used to create shifters. That means that you have the purest blood because it wasn't altered by the inheriting and mixing of dna from reproduction and thus you naturally are gifted and more powerful then majority of other shifters. To be honest if someone had actually trained you at an early stage, you could have very well defeated me." Annie didn't want to inflate his ego, but it was the truth and she will stick with it.

"Heh thats cool. But what about you?"

"I am a second class shifter. Which means that I inherited my abilities. Second class shifters have the potential to become just as powerful as first class shifters, but it takes a great deal of training and control to do so. And then there are the third class shifters who are taught their abilities."

"Taught how to transform? How is that possible?"

"Something about accessing and overwriting the users dna by will." Annie said. "Look I don't really understand it either so we must move on. It's getting dark. "

Annie picked up a special leaf. "This may seem like a normal leaf to you but it is coated with special properties that make it react to a person's chakra, when you channel your chakra through it, it will often tell you what your affinity is."

"So um, how exactly do I channel my chakra?"

"Just focus your energy through it, trust me it comes natural le example." Annie stated as she took a leaf and channeled her energy through it. The leaf shattered and broke similar to a hammer hitting a window. "Crystals."

"Well, here goes nothing." Eren took the leaf and concentrated on it. Annie looked concerned with a anime face of humor. "Eren, you look like you're constipated, just focus on the leaf, focus on it as if you were transforming and about to send all of your might on it. Focus."

Relaxing his body and doing what Annie told him to Eren did just this. When he looked at the leaf a wide verity of things began to happen. The leaf seemed to get wet. It also burned. It also seemed fried like from electricity. Then it had a crumbling appearance. Earth? And then a cutting up appearance. Wind!

"So, um..."

"Amazing.." Annie remarked at this new revelation.

"Whats amazing?" Eren asked because he honestly did not know.

"You have an affinity towards all the main elements!"

Annie then got up and seemed to walk around the training field pacing around. After a few moments she came back and smiled. "You can control the elements of water, fire, earth, air, and lightning. That is your power."

Eren smiled cheeky at her. "So I AM a badass right?"

"I guess so. My father probably wants to know of this and he's be an excellent teacher so would you mind if I referred you to him for your actual affinity training?"

Eren shrugged. "No I wouldn't."

"Good." Annie stated before sitting back down.

"Now the shifter transformation is actually a defense mechanism. Thats where requirement for injury comes in. However, it is required for a goal to also come in because you would then transform every single time you got a bruise or something."

"I see." Eren stated.

"Now we're going to start off with a verity of tests and training examples. This should only take about twenty minutes, but I want to see if your titan is built for fight of flight."

Confused Eren made a huh sound.

"How fast and strong you are."

"Oh."

After the said twenty minutes were up, Annie looked at Eren who was obviously tired.

"Well you have immense, endurance, and strength but it seems like your transformation leaves you extremely tired. For the next few days I want to focus on you gaining your partial transformation and eventually being able for you to use your mutation in human form."

With a confident smirk Eren smiled. "I am game."

After about a week of training Annie decided that it was time for her to finally try out pro-fighting. While she was already famous for it during her career in the civil war, she never really made it a mission to make it a career. She just thought of it as a way to make some cash on the side as well as vent out frustration and even make a name for herself. With almost all of the regulars gone due to Akuma's purge, Annie wondered if anybody remembered her. Still she was a ranger, and there really hasn't been any missions for her, or any of the military for that matter. Quite frankly Annie was bored. Extremely bored as a matter of fact. And that was saying something.

"Hey Annie where are you heading off too?"

"Pro-fighting." She replied simply.

"Whats that?"

"I don't think you would be interested." Annie warned.

Now Eren was curious. "What is it?"

"Basically a sport where mutants beat the shit out of each other. You've never seen it on tv?"

Eren laughed. "I come from Shinganshia, Annie."

Sweatdroping Annie replied with a oops tone. "Oh yeah sorry. But like I said you wouldn't be interested."

Eren thought for a moment before replying. "But wait, this is a no rules thing right? This would be a perfect tool to train."

"You idiot. You suicidal idiot." Annie sighs before she walks off.

"Wait, so does that mean I can come with?"

"If you can handle it Eren" Annie taunted and Eren snorted. The arena for the sport was located underground in Naruto Island far away from the actual military base although the event was monitored by some of the military personnel.

Annie came in looking apathetic as ever, but when she seen two mutants going at it like caged animals, she was exited. She truly and deeply enjoyed fighting. She didnt show it, but she did, and this was practically christmas.

The huge audience of humans and others alike shouted in applause. While stationed image broadcasters for those who has terrible seats and the announcers who would make comments every now and then were really bringing a new look onto things.

After the match ended there was one about to begin.

"And look at the gamemakers going to town. What type of battlefield will this be? An abandoned city? Oh my. And look who is up next, it's Big Bill with over 20 kills. Who dares to take this B-Ranked match?"

Annie walked over to him and everyone stopped.

"Annie? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's been a long time hasn't it?" She replied.

"Hell yeah it has. So where are Renier and Bertolt?"

"They are also military rangers. But who the fuck knows."

The man chuckled. "It seems as though you have been bored.

"What can I say, the life of a military Ranger can only entertain me so far. So are we doing this or what?"

The announcer smiled. "Even after all this time, you're still headstrong as I remember you. Okay folks and we have a special surprise for you all. This time we are about to welcome back a long time champion and favorite, please say hello to THE WHITE LION!"

The crowd applause as Annie came out of the stage. The noise was so loud the entire island was just a big instrument.

Annie looked at her opponent. The man was a giant. He stood at about 9 feet tall, and seemed to have unbileaveable strength. Annie looked at her ring and remembered that it was a key for suppression. But now was better then ever. She took the ring off and noted that nothing seemed different. That was until she remembered what he father had told her. Key emotion.

Before she could she had seen that the plates were activated as Big Bill cam and managed to get his hands on a flamethrower. Cursing Annie decided to wait it out until she noticed something weird.

She looked in a mirror and saw that she sported a miniature fang. Her ears were fuzzy and pointed like an animals. How could she have forgotten that she was now considered in the puberty stage when it came to the bijuu. Her father had warned her of this and yet she forgot.

Now would be a better time then ever to test out her bloodline and so she did. Her eyes turned from blue to those of red and yellow diamond pupils. She could feel her claws form by using her diamond when a voice spoke out.

_**"Young child, do you wish for power? The power to protect?"**_

Annie of course said yes.

_**"I thought so. This is your bijuu bloodline Annie. Your last name may say something different, but you are a Dreyar. However, the Bijuu bloodline is something that is to be taken with caution so I will give you a proposition. I will merge your shifter bloodline with the Bijuu. You will become a full Bijuu because of this, but you will have access to far greater power then before without having to worry about control or damage to the body."**_

Weird. Will she-

_**"You will still be able to control your precious crystals and your healing will become much greater then before. But now that you are a Bijuu, you will have full weakness to all Bijuu weaknesses. Your father already warned you about them. Your new form will look just like what I looked like when you first met me. Don't you remember?"**_

Annie said yes.

_**"Of course you do. And by the heavens, that seal really did suppress you power. To the point where it stunned your growth!"**_

Annie was confused, but when she looked again, she did notice that she was four inches taller which now put her at average height for females. She also noticed that her hair had grown also. It now reached down to her waist flowing elegantly.

Of course she wasn't the only person who has seen this.

"That was a nice beauty pageant show, but I am afraid that it is time for you to die now." Spoke Big Bill with his flamethrower. Annie scoffed as she remembered that her father told her about shockwaves. She swing her arm and the flamethrower was backfired onto the mutant who suffered third degree burns on his face, chest, and arms.

The crowd went wild at this with the announcer drooling. "I have no idea why, but everybody fucking loves you kid! Since your match pay per view subscribers have more then tripped and the money input is off the fucking roof!"

As Annie received her money from winning she smiled. "Well get ready to bust a nut because the white lion will be here for a long long time."

The announcer's drool from the thought of becoming a billionaire managed to leave a decent sized puddle on the ground. "So, who is your friend?"

"Oh? This is Eren Jagear. He is a newcomer."

The announcer nodded. "Tell me Eren are you in the military as well?"

"Yeah! And I am a part of Merryweather!"

"So we have a daredevil do we? Matches are all booked up for the rest of the night but I look forward in seeing what you can do."

As the two head out with Annie carrying her money Eren couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts. "So what was all that back there? You just grew almost half a foot taller and so did your hair!"

"A great magician doesn't reveal all of his tricks." Was her reply as they started the walk back but not before once again running into the special operations squad.

"Eren what the hell were you doing there?" Mikasa was the first to respond.

"Watching Annie fight, and I plan on winning a match as well as the money with it tomorrow."

"So now you feel like you can trust her with you life now?" The Asian growled.

"Well she has taught me a lot and I see no reason not to trust her now." Was Eren's response.

"Yeah well I wouldn't trust that thing, the next thing you know she could have played you and you would end up dead with both the key and her missing."

Having enough Annie interrupted. "Eren is a big boy now. He doesn't need mommy to take care of him."

Eren honestly thought there was going to be a fight, but Mikasa chuckled. "he is the last person left that is my family. I will do everything that I can to protect him. And since you seem to have gained quite the smart mouth follow me Leonhart."

Annie scoffed. "The fuck? Why the hell would I follow you?"

"I guess you didn't hear then." Eren spoke quietly.

"Hmm? Hear what?" Annie said suspicious.

"I got promoted to lieutenant." Mikasa states while she folds her arms.

"God help us all." Annie states. "Well I'll see you later Eren." The two hugged before Annie went off with Mikasa. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What in the name of a snowy hell do you want?"

And then it was over in a second. "Seriously? What is with you people and pinning me against trees?"

"Just know that I will always be watching you. Always. And If I think that you are hurting Eren in any shape, way, or form, I'll kill you." She whispered against the blonde's ear.

"If you love Eren so much why don't you just marry him?" Annie growled. She was close to shoving her off.

Mikasa smiled. "What makes you think that we are not married already?"

Annie paused and stared at her. "When the fuck did this happen?"

"It should have been pretty obvious. In order to keep Eren under control many officials wanted to make sure that he had someone special to him. They also discussed the same thing with you which is actually why I wanted to talk to you."

Annie didn't want to believe that meant what she thought it did.

"You see, everyone or should I say every human in Rien can't fucking stand you. They think that you're unstable and if given the reason would betray humanity again and again. So they know that they needed to find a way for you to stay loyal to us. And what better way would it be if it was humanity's greatest hope?"

"Whoa? Are you telling me that I am in an arranged marriage with Jagear?"

Mikasa said nothing and Annie continue to fume. "Did Eren know anything about this?"

"Of course he did." Mikasa snorted. "Besides the fact that he generally liked you, for whatever fucking weird reason it is, yes, he was also trying to get close to you so this whole thing could work out."

"Oh hell no." Before Annie could protest more Mikasa tighter her grip on the shorter woman. "Like I said, I'll be keeping a close eye out on you from now on and if you do anything to hurt Eren. I will kill you."

Then all at once it was over. The second in command was gone and Annie was left alone debating on what to do next.

* * *

_**(With Naruto, Several minutes later, Naruto's POV)**_

* * *

Ramen is the food of the gods. Delicious.

Wait. I sense an angry chakra coming towards my way. Is that my daughter? I wonder what has gotten her all shaken up.

"Father!" Was the yelling of the voice who seemed pissed off. Wait, her chakra seems a bit different then before. And my sixth sense is going haywire. Did she take off the suppression ring?

"Dad. We need to talk and I mean now." Annie says calmly, but I could tell that she was full of hatred and anger. Jeez, what the hell is up with her?

"What is wrong?" I say still continuing to eat my bowl of ramen.

"Other then the fact that I am in an arranged marriage to Jagear and the bitch from hell, everything is going peachy!"

I spit some of my ramen down and gulped. "Oh."

"Oh. Oh? OH?! So you fucking knew about this as well?!"

"Now listen to me." I say calmly.

"Fuck listening! Fuck you! How the fuck could you allow this bullshit to happen to me. I don't want to be stuck in this marriage shit!"

I sigh before using the wild lions mane technique to calm her down. My hair entrapped Annie and after struggling for a good five minutes she did just that. "I know you're angry, but have you forgotten what you are? You are a Ranger? You have the luxury of living in the inner walls, going to the best school designed for mutants, and having access and privileges to everything that even most military members are not allowed of. When you put on the uniform, you made a commitment to protect and serve your country! You made an oath that swore you would do everything in your power to obey. This isn't about your wants and needs but rather what is good for the country!"

"By making sure that I wouldn't betray them by forcing me to love two fuckers who probably don't care?" Annie snarled. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted this marriage just so they could get a powerful heir!"

I sweatdrop. "Well now that you mention it..."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Annie began to struggle again but I tightened my grip which made her stop instantly.

"Now in terms of heirs and children, you can only produce one because you are a Bijuu. However, I think that while the council never stated it yes they would like to see a heir from you. But they didn't put any emphasis for force on the thing so you don't have to worry about that."

"It just isn't fair, I know I am a Ranger, but forcing someone to love another person is going too far." Annie shouted.

I release my hair and comfort her. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But you should try and get to know your companions. Who knows, maybe you'll actually like them.

Annie sighed. "Fine. And I never did tell them that apology, I guess it would be a time to start better then ever. "

I hugged her. "Ah, thats my girl. We are Dreyar after all. We can find a impossible the possible. We make a way out of no way!"

"Speaking of which, dad, I was hoping that you could help Eren with his training. His mutation allows him complete control over all the five main elements."

Okay, this I was not expecting. If I could help this boy with his training, who knows how powerful he could end up becoming? After all I wanted a strong family and what better way to assure of this then with a little of my help?

"Yes. I am going to train your boyfriend." I proclaim with my hands folding.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Annie shouted back.

"And as for your girlfriend..."

"Oh my god dad, Mikasa is not my girlfriend, and even if she was she would praying mantis me!"

Ignoring her I finished. "I have a close friend of mine who would also take interest into training her."

Annie folded her arms. "What about me?"

"What about you? You're damn powerful on your own and you took the suppression ring off which clearly states that you have activated your Bijuu bloodline..."

"And about that dad, apparently my shifter blood was integrated into my bijuu bloodline making me a full fledged Bijuu now."

I look at her and do notice that she was a little taller. She now stood at 5-3 inches instead of regular five blond hair was also longer and reached her waist and oh my gosh! I see a little sharp fang poking out on the side of her mouth. And her ears! How could I have not noticed those?

"It seems my girl is growing up." I chuckled. "Don't think nothing of it. Anyway I will be forward to teaching your little friends!"

Annie shuttered but bowed as she left.

Arranged marriages and the drama that comes with them.

I shuddered as once again my loyal friend Sasuke entered the picture.

"Whats up amigo?" I asked the Uchiha.

"Nothing big, just here to tell you that Akuma is planning another invasion on Rien soon. I dunno how, but he knows that Eren is the coordinate as well as the possessor of the dichotomous key."

I nod as I reply to him. "Yeah, Annie was telling me how special he was not a moments notice ago. I plan on training the little shrimp. Speaking of which I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" He responded with curiosity.

"Mikasa Akerman, the second in command of Merryweather and the best solider of the 104th trainee squad."

"Ah, I have herd a lot about her. She is truly a genius, excelling in everything."

"And thats why I wanted you to train her." I concluded.

"Hmm, I guess it is time for me to get a heir, okay, if you say so I will!" Sasuke proclaimed.

"Just one more thing, how long do you think it will be before he comes back?"

Sasuke tilted his chin. "Give or take, anywhere from tomorrow to the next few months."

"I see..." I say as I give him my thanks before he leaves.

Looks like I will have to get stronger too.

"Of course you will youngling." That voice. I know that fucking voice.

Before I could respond, I could feel myself being pulled into my mindscape. It was calm and relaxing. The fountain of Datara, or now me depending on how one would look at it I suppose was creating a wonderful sound and aura.

_"It's nice to see you again after all of this time."_ Spoke the words of Darcia. I bowed. _"It is really nice to see you too as well."_

Darcia didn't smile and he looked extremely serious. Angry even. _"I am both impressed and disappointed in your recent actions as leader."_ Before I could even counter him he opened his mouth again. _"I am impressed by your loyalty and love for the humans, but I am disappointed in the fact that you have yet to become a true leader to them. Remember, being a leader is more the just proficiency on the battlefield."_

_"Are you referring to me pleasing the humans? Well to be blunt they still fucked me and my people over."_ I mentioned folding my arms.

_"Oh no, infact I think that you have done two of the three things that are considered to be called a good leader. The first is pleasing your people. A leader is there for his people. If a leader can not serve and make his subjects happy then he is useless. A useless human is a dead human in my humble opinion. The second thing that a leader needs to be is of course powerful. What good is a leader if he has political power but no military power? That is just god awful. The third quality of a leader is that they never lose themselves. For a leader that loses themselves has lost their way and is no better then those characters that put on a fake mask or constantly lie to themselves."_

Wait a minute. Just wait a fucking minute.

_"So you are saying that I am losing myself?"_

Darcia nodded. _"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."_

_"Please elaborate."_

_"I shouldn't have to."_

I blinked a few times. But then I began to think before it all came crashing down on me. I have suppressed my personality when it came to being a leader. When was the last time I actually did things based on my feelings rather then logic? _"I understand."_ I murmur.

_"I just want you to know that you are the man who will compeately defy fate. You are the man who will rule as humanity's emperor until you retire. You are doing an excellent job Naruto Dreyar and don't think otherwise. But don't forget that just as a king exists to serve it's people, it's people also owe a duty to serve their king. Why do you think a military and royal guard was created?"_

I nod. _"Yes, you're correct and I keep forgetting that no matter how powerful one person is, if they try and take on everything by themselves they will fall."_

Darcia agreed. _"Exactly. Now tell me Naruto, do you still wish to kill Akuma and put an end to his charades?"_

_"Of course. But Akuma is strong as shit, and I need more then just the powers of the shinobi on my side."_

_"Yes I realized that despite how strong you currently are. You only have the knowledge and skills of mere humans. Is this correct?"_

_"Yeah. Justu from shinobi which are practically extinct and then the abilities of the shifters but thats up for debate."_ I concluded as I watch Darcia come more close to me.

_"That is another reason why I wished to speak to you. You see Naruto, I think it is time that you finally get a power boost that is not human at all. But my knowledge ends there so I will let the old man take over."_

_**"Hello you dammed brat."** _Datara's banter came into my thoughts. _**"As your past life was saying, it's time that you actually get a power that is not related to a human. So we are going to try and see if we can get you the Zanpakto."**_

_"What? Isn't that the sword that the Shinigami use?"_

_**"Exactamundo. Now before you get all skeptical don't forget that bijuu are part god. Of course it is gonna be a lot harder to forge one from scratch since bijuu or not, we are not a pure shinigami."**_

I of course didn't seem levitated, but I was fucking exited for this. To be able to weird a sword with the powers of a god? That will make my eventual goal of showing who Naruto was not an easy task.

_**"Now let me explain a bit about the Zanpakto. You don't really need to know about the shinigami much as I highly doubt that you will even meet one at least in this lifetime or unless you become a hollow."**_

I simply said nothing and waited for him to continue.

_**"It is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's. "**_

_**"A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction."  
**_

_**"Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation."Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken. The only thing which can heal a broken Zanpakutō is its own wielder's force of will, chakra, and the time required to infuse the Zanpakutō with this chakra. This only relates to one's Shikai. The destruction of a Shikai and the destruction of a Bankai hold quite different meanings, for a destroyed Bankai can never be restored to its original form."  
**_

_**"Every Zanpakutō has its own name, which the wielder must learn.**_

_**A Zanpakutō can determine if its wielder is worthy of its power. Based on this, the Zanpakutō may choose not to give its true Bankai name (and its full potential) if it feels the wielder is not worthy. Zanpakutō have a true form. This true form resides inside their Shinigami. A Zanpakutō has a mind and a body, which control their powers. Shinigami can grow more powerful by communicating with them.**_

_**Zanpakutō possess their own chakra, which can be sensed as any chakra can and is identical to their wielder's, though with subtle differences."**_

I nod. _"This is all amazing and all, but whats the big deal if it is just a sword that will just take care of my emnenies that I will probably ever ever see in this lifetime like you said?"_

_**"Due to the fact that the sword is dependent on the users soul, the sword will also take on unique abilities only accessible to the user. Now that you know the basic facts, I think it is time to actually forge and create the sword before explaining further."**_

I nod._ "So exactly what can I do? Since I am not a shinigami?"_ (3)

_**"I am going to use the legendary nature release of the sage of six paths which should be more then enough."**_

I was in awe. _"Tell me more."_

_**"During your rampage when you defeated the entire elemental nations, you ended up absorbing the souls of a few members of the Fuyutama Clan. This clan has a verity number of amazing abilities, but one was that they did posses special affiliation to the shinigami. Possibly because they were descendants to the body inheritance of the Rokudou. You also absorbed a member of the Hibon clan who were ancestors and known for their ability to make legendary weapons. It is said that a person from this clan created the seven swords. The first technique that I am telling you to use will be the Chakra Forging."**_

Instantly gaining that knowledge, the Chakra Forging a special method of using chakra during the forging process of creating something metal. The user will need a the necessary blacksmith items before hand. When they have access to it, the user will pour out chakra into a cylinder shape. They will then put the chakra into a furnace and wait for the chakra to turn into a dark blue color and will pull it out. From there, they will dip the chakra into cold water which will make the sword at a normal temperature where they can now touch the surface.

When the chakra is cold down, the user will place their palm onto the sword itself and start to use Yin to give it the shape and color that they want the sword to have. But along with the Shape, they will decide what abilities the sword has but they will need that ability before hand most likely. For example, if the user wanted the sword to have some type of Fire aspect the user would need to posses Fire release but not the exact technique they would give the sword. Though say it were to be a chakra absorbing ability, an ability that doesn't require a nature is possible for all swords from all users. The amount of technique they can give a sword is limitless though the more it has, the heavier it gets.

I had to exit my mindscape and actually did this in the real world which wasn't a big deal. Datara told me that during the abilities process then I would use another technique which would transform it into a true sword of the gods. The Gugen. This yin yang release technique gives inanimate objects human like characteristics. The technique only gives the objects the ability to communicate and their very own personality which the user of the technique gives them.

The user will need to focus chakra into the palm of their hand to a point where the skin starts to glow blue with chakra, depending on the color of chakra the user possesses. They will need to have the object in front of them with their own blood laying upon the item. They will then place their palm upon the blood, infusing not only their chakra but also Yin-Yang chakra along with it which will spread throughout the object. Though users of the technique have shown the ability to only use Yin or Yang separate to get different outcomes.

The Yang chakra allows the object to be animated. While the objects are animated, they follow the user's commands through their mind. The commands are only limited to the objects own ability. For example, if it were to be a Kunai, the user couldn't tell it to punch as a Kuani doesn't have fist.

The Yin chakra allows the user to give the object a personality that the user has created for them, though they can let it generate a personality itself if they were to so desire. Though they can't talk out loud where others can here, only those who have had their blood within the mix will hear the object talk and know their personality.

With the enhancement of sage mode I made these techniques more powerful and grander then ever. Due to the addition of sage chakra, the technique was brought onto a whole other level and thus I was able to give the weapon it's own soul and abilities. However, they were randomly generated and not controlled by me because of the angel blood.

I was just too exited at this prospect.

"Okay so now what?" I asked Datara.

**"Now Kid? Look at your own creation."**

And that is exactly what I did. The Zanpackto looked like my fathers special three pronged kunai.

**"It seems due to the amount of power you posses, your weapon is in a constant release state. This is both good and bad. Good because you don't have to waste time trying to hide it as well as the effort and few seconds that most shinigami need to release the sword. However, this is both bad as those that have the ability can sense the sword's power as well as your own but of course you're great in stealth so it shouldn't affect you."**

**"But anyway let me continue. All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai and the second one is Bankai. Shikai is the second form (or first upgraded form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō."**

"I see. So first I gotta learn the name of my new sword huh? And then I gotta get the sword's spirit to come to the outside world?"

**"Exactly. It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō, the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit. Jinzen is method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap, takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō. In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It has been refined over thousands of years, since the beginning of Soul Society, to allow one to commune with their Zanpakutō. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there. In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before. In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced, even sustained wounds are ignored. Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflected in the real world.**

**Normally, the Zanpakutō spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "_inner world_", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's, and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakutō's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation."**

I nod while understanding even more. "This is all so amazing. And-"

"NARUTO!" Was the shout of Sasuke who stopped me and startled me like rabbit. He was wearing

"Whats up man, why are you shouting?"

"Nagato, the last of the Akatuski is back, along with that dammed Inuzuka, and they are heading straight for Naruto Island again!"

"They are huh?" I said before activating a few hand seals and transporting Rien to a safe place.

I guess it's time for me to test out this new sword.

* * *

_**(Earlier, Akatuski Hideout, Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

Akuma was standing right in the vision of his last loyal scum of Akatuski. The fucker. If he wasn't wearing that damn mask on he's be smiling and obviously arrogant, but he didn't know who he was fucking with did he?

"So is this all we have left?" Akuma said with a dull tone.

"Yes. But oh well the best is always saved for last isn't it?" Nagato said. I had to keep myself from snorting.

"It's been about a week and I have recruited enough grunts as well as allowed zestu to make enough clones for a complete army. We can attack sometime at dawn." Akuma stated as he tightened his mask.

"Sounds good to of my bodies are ready as well with Deva having already summoned them to the island. I can summon your henchmen as well as the foot soldiers if you would like."

"That won't be necessary Nagato. Save your energy, I can transport them myself."

"Understood."

"You can begin the invasion whenever you wish. Remember that I just want Naruto Island destroyed leave the rest of Rien as well as the human civilians alone please."

This monster urgh. I better get back to Naruto though and tell him what I had seen. Going by the conversation, they are ready to strike at anytime now.

"What about me?" An extremely annoying voice pops in.

"Ah Inuzuka, yes you will be helping alongside the invasion as well. Is that okay with you?" I could tell that Akuma was sick of him. Kiba was an arrogant little shit that needed to be put down like the rabbid dog he is. But I knew that Naruto or possibly Annie even wanted that job and I wasn't going to take that right from them.

If I could help myself that is.

"About damn time. Inuzuka are rightfully involved in the war. After all without our clan helping sniff out traitors and wannabes Kohona would be trashed like shit."

"But isn't Kohona destroyed?" Nagato asked mocking him.

Kiba growled. "Yes but it was because a fucking monster attacked it. How the hell is a place filled with normal people supposed to combat a monster?"

Nagato scoffed. And rightfully so. I chuckled a little. "So then how are you supposed to defeat the monster yourself then?"

"Don't fucking mock me!" Kiba snarled while Akamaru barked. This guy has gotten so out of the loop since the last time that I have seen him thats for sure.

"ENOUGH!" Akuma bellowed. "Save your energy for battle. Nagato, reverse summon him please."

"I can't promise that I will summon him in the correct place." The man comments before Kiba disappears.

"My eye is hungry for battle." Was the last thing Akuma said before I made my escape. I summoned a Hawk which would fly me to the location and to where Naruto was. I seriously needed to tell him this shit. I have a bad feeling that the invasion has already started.

I eventually find him though and call for his name. I have no idea what he was doing. Training maybe? Yeah, I guess that had to be it. And I quickly tell him of the invasion and the ginger nods.

He calls forth a shadow clone. "I need you to find Annie, and preferably alert the military that we are under attack." The clone nodded off in the distance as Naruto forms several hand seals and for a second I couldn't believe my eyes.

No I still can't believe it.

This motherfucker managed to teleport the entire kingdom!

"What is this? How?"

"Calm down Sasuke. And don't worry, this didn't cost me any chakra. It's a technique I implemented after I got back in power. It was made specifically to combat invasions and attacks on Rien."

"Outstanding." I comment. "But now what do we do? I am pretty sure that we just can't wait here forever."

Naruto nodded. "According to my sixth sense, we have about 250,000 Zetsu clone troops, 50,000 regular henchmen, 6 bodies of pain, and 1 Akuma to deal with."

"At least it isn't Titans." I joked before getting serious. "You can't seriously think about taking every single troop on can you?"

"I could." Naruto commented. "But what would be the fun in that? Did I ever show you these special power suppression gloves that I created?"

I frowned. "No you didn't."

"I still enjoy excellent fights for my recreation, you know." Naruto chuckled before seeing the leaders of the various branches of the military report to him. "Okay here is the plan. I want the Garrison to keep on the offensive and help aid in artillery. But I have a feeling that this is Akuma we are talking about and thus he doesn't want to destroy humanity, but just Naruto Island. I want Merryweather to come to me and help take out the foot soldiers. They should be way easier then Titans. I want the Rangers to help take out the Zetus clones. Understood? Good the lets get crackin!"

And once he said that all bets were off. I see soldiers coming from all directions fighting and killing. Armin seemed to devise a brilliant plan that managed to kill over 100 men in just one go.

I looked over to Naruto who smiled at me as I formed my signature lightning attack and it roared as several Zetsu clones along with a mountain was destroyed. I summoned my Susanno and butchered several more but not before I seen Nagato and his fake bodies enter the scene.

Naruto laughed like an unstable maniac before ushering me to move. I did just that and firstly, he summoned an army of trees that killed many, before freezing the forest and then finally melting it in a pool of lava. Another clone to his right he punched it and it flew back before smashing into the ground with a thud.

"Wow. I still have the gloves on and yet that punch broke two of his ribs!"

Naruto didn't have much to say after that because a huge crystal arrow was shot into a Zestu clone that tried to grab him. "Thats my girl!"

"Sorry that I took so long. I kind of forgot that I am wearing suppression gloves after all."

I snorted. "So you did train her after all."

"He wasn't gonna let me up until I complied." Annie stated as the glowing gem of her gloves shined brightly. And wait, was that a lion cub on top of her head? When in the hell did she get that from?

"If you're confused about the animal, it's my guardian." She replied.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that he did want me to train with them.

How could I have possibly forgotten?

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Before the invasion of Rien. After Naruto talked to Annie but before his forging of the zanpackto training...)**_

* * *

"And how is my daughter doing?" Naruto popped in. He wanted to make his daughter happy and cheer her up. Although he couldn't stop the marriage now that it was widespread news, he wanted to make it up with her.

"Could be better." Annie admitted.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My power." Annie stated before showing the orange headed king her hands. They were covered in crystal, actually, they were crystal with the fingertips actually having claws.

"I see, it looks like your bijuu bloodline is spiraling out of control because it is too powerful for you to properly handle." Naruto confirmed.

"So then what can I do? Because this-" Annie picked up several items first a coin, then a shoe, before moving on to an actual live animal, a rat. They all turned into crystal in just a matter of seconds. "Is not gonna work."

"The Bijuu is both a gift and a curse. An extreme double edged sword, but I have an idea." Naruto countered before forming fingerless gloves out of thin air. He then used his skills at fuinjustu and placed a weird type of seal on the base of them. "Try these."

Annie did as she was told and her hands went back to looking normal. She picked up the closest object in her reach and was joyful that it didn't crystallize.

"These gloves are embedded with a suppression seal that is made from ten other bijuu suppression seals. Your abilities and every advantage except for the extreme healing and sixth sense will be suppressed. Well besides the kage bushin justu which isn't related to it so you have access to that as well. However the disadvantages will also be suppressed as well. Save for the demonic and holy weapons and the need to get enough sleep. Oh, and they even suppress the characteristics of you being a bijuu. Which means your little toothy, and ears are gone. Oh, and your hair and in general you are short again. But yeah. Moving on I also added a blood seal that reacts similar to how you would damage yourself to transform. If you want to turn off the suppression ability of the gloves, you simply put some of your blood on the blood seal which is this little horizontal bar that is just below the suppression seal. As for the question of to activate them again a third seal detects your levels in exhaustion in the body. Exhaustion will often allow more bijuu to control your body and if more comes in then you can handle it's game over. This can be from once again over exerting yourself or being knocked unconscious. Now, you can turn the gloves off anytime you want, but just note the massive amount of power and the dramatic appearance change. You can tell the gloves are on or off besides the obvious indicators are that the little crystal gem that is located on the same side where the knuckles are. It will glow when your powers are activated And I should tell you that the gloves do take quite a bit of stanima to keep active so the transformation process will take a lot out of you, but again I had large energy reserves which were about four times the average so I expect that should be no problem for you."

Annie cringed at her father pet name for that annoying canine that shows she was a bijuu, but after hearing the new device and how it practically made her human again, she jumped for joy.

"Of course, due to the fact that your powers are uncontrollable at the moment, looks like you need to find another source of power young lady."

"I never needed to use any other element besides my crystals." Annie stated while folding her arms. "When I say that I am a master of my element, I seriously mean it." Annie forms a crystal ball in her hand. "I can do almost anything with these crystals. Turn them into animals and weapons, communicate through them, store my power within them, even teleport by using them as a medium. Of course in my human form my control over them is nothing compared to my true form." Annie put the gloves back on.

"I figured that, but I am your father and thus I have one more technique that you should learn. Its another aspect of your heritage. But this time form you mothers side although this will be passed down to your descendants. Your mother Lucy Leonhart was a user of celestial spirit magic and the Leonhart family is known as practitioners of the spirit animal guardians."

Annie looked at Naruto. "As in actual animal spirits?"

"Yes. As you know during your lessons, you are seen in three parts. Mental, Physical, and then Spiritual. You alone manifest thyself which is obviously physical. The guardian is your physical manifestation of your spiritual essence. Although a separate identity to their humans, together, both are considered to be one entity. Therefore, both the human and guardian will die simultaneously, if one is killed. Guardians in common sense assume the forms of animals. During the childhood of a human, the guardian can shapeshift into any kind of animal depending on whim or circumstances; after the child has attained maturity, their guardian will settle into a permanent form, often reflecting the nature of their human. However you are a bijuu not a human, thus the circumstances are different and due to the conflict natures, your guardian can shapeshift throughout all stages of life. But naturally it will resemble a base form which is the animal that beast reflects the user's personality and soul. A person's guardian is usually the opposite sex, although it is possible for both to have the same sex."

"So then where is mine?"

Naruto growled out. "I am getting to it! Don't interrupt me!"

"Your Guardian is called Zyken (5) and this is he. Of course since your bijuu bloodline was suppressing your Leonheart one. He appears to be freshly born, a mere cub. But don't worry, when you two will finally sync, he will appear more reflective in age."

"Cub as in bear? Lion?"

"BINGO!" Naruto then lifted up his cloak and there was a little lion cub that hopped on Annie's shoulder and licked at her cheek. It was a cute scene and anybody would have uttered a word of "DAAW!" at it.

"The animal has a verity of abilities and advice that will help you. When you grow stronger, so will he. Just remember that you both depend on each other and if one of you die the other will perish as well. In the realm of guardians, the lion wins the prize for most relentless fighter in the face of life challenges. The lion spirit animal represents courage, strength in overcoming difficulties. The presence of this power animal could also mean that something "wild" or difficult to control is happening. As such, lions symbolizes emotions that are difficult to manage, such a anger or fear."

Naruto poofed. _"Shadow clone."_ Annie snorted before focusing on the lion cub in front of her. "Well Zyken, looks like you and I will be family from now on!"

In another side of Rien Mikasa was having a hard time with Sasuke.

"Dammit Akerman, why are you such a perfectionist? I can't do shit without you already asking for the next step!"

Well hard as in getting along that is. Or Sasuke finding some alone time.

"To be honest, you're just having me do simple exercises that I did during the intinal basic training." Mikasa shrugged.

"Damn it. Okay then perhaps I should finally teach you something useful. While you are not a mutant, you can still be taught useful techniques. Now I am not sure if you know what chakra is so I won't bother going into detail about it but there is something that you might find useful and this is called the Synesthesia (6). This technique is basically allowing you to combine all of your senses into one sixth sense which allows you to interact with the environment far beyond what a human can comprehend. When mastered this will allow you to doge bullets, separate normal civilians from enemies, and solve problems mathmatical or otherwise faster then a supercomputer."

Mikasa smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"To do do you must focus on all your senses at once before identifying them. Let me show you..."

And Eren seemed to be having the rottenest of luck of all.

"Okay, but I still don't understand."

The clone of Naruto facepalmed before calming down and smiling. "Okay, lets try something different. You remind me of myself when I was a child. I learned from doing things hands on rather then boring lectures. You seem to be in full control of your titan form, but I wonder if you are as good as Annie? Can you do your mutation in human form? Can you summon the elements freely? Only the very few shifters have that ability you know. Not even Bertolt can control his steam! Not even Renier can summon his unique armor! But Annie can use her crystals quite freely. Infact she is what I would consider the ultamite master of said element. But you have control of the basic five elements, but yet you can not control them all?"

That motivation seem to do it and Eren tried but nothing happened. But what did happen that was odd was that he did undergo a partial transformation.

"Well not quite there but a partial transformation, heh. That is rare indeed."

Eren roared which apparently summoned some balls of fire.

"Ah going with the ole fireballs huh?" Naruto challenged before countering them with his own. Eren wasn't done as he then summoned forth earth disks at the blond, but he simply reflected them with just his pinky.

"Okay thats enough before you destroy the whole damn training field." Naruto said while summoning the infamous bijuu chains. The chains latched onto Eren as if he was some animal and in about ten seconds or less, was back in human form.

Panting, Eren looked up before he was about to cross between the gate of consciousness and unconsciousness. "Annie was right about you, you do have unlimited potential, but as for focus and control, you're gonna have to work on that a bit.

His world went black but not before hearing those words repeat themselves to him several times.

* * *

_**(Back to the Invasion! Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

As Naruto told me about the trio finished telling me about their recent training endeavors, I smiled and looked at Annie. "Where is Mikasa and Eren anyway, aren't they supposed to be like your lovers?"

"The council or whoever thought this was a good idea can frankly eat a giant dick as far as I am concerned. Married or not they are not lovers of me!"

"Took the words out of my mouth Leonhart." Spoke Mikasa as she impaled her blades into one Zetsu clone and impales the other one into another. Annie let out a snarl before summoning more crystal arrows which all hit their targets.

"Annie, lets work on the last of the henchmen." The lion cub said.

"Why not? Everyone say hello to my guardian, Zyken."

"Pleasure to meet you all folks, but we should save the greetings later." Zyken says. "We still have a lot of work cut out for us."

Annie chuckled before getting into her unique taijustu stance. This stance was the offensive if I could remember correctly. "Don't worry Zyken, for I will protect you."

"Of course you will because if I die you die and vice versa." The baby lion said with an outstretch yawn. "Lets get to work."

Annie didn't react with any other emotion and appeared as apathetic as ever. She stretched out her hands and begin to focus until she slammed both her hands down onto the earth which caused it to become crystallized near instantly as it headed towards it's direction. The crystal then came up to a wide selection of targets before entrapping them into a cage which of course they tried to break out of but with no avail.

"Don't bother." Annie grunted. "That crystal is at least nine times harder then diamond. Good luck getting out of there."

Annie then seemed to tighten her fists until the walls of the cages came closer together. Forming one of the worst ways that a person could die. But these were not people. Just idiots who didn't know why they were fighting. They all screamed and shouted but that didn't help. A bloody balloon was popped that day as everyone who onlooked couldn't believe that anyone, let alone a girl no less, was this powerful and brutal.

Seriously, how can a girl be this strong? I know she is Naruto's heir but...

"An appalling job that has to be done, but still done good nonetheless." Zyken commented as Annie sighed.

"Well as least the last of those things are taken care of from my side." Annie stated as she turned to Jaegar. "So what? Are you just going to stare at me all day or help us fight off the invaders?"

Eren gave her the middle finger. "I don't have to do anything. Unlike you I like being a human and I will never transform ever again."

"So you think that something is evil just because the majority misrepresent it then? Annie questioned.

"Does the majority that you refer to also include yourself?" Eren countered back.

Before Annie could respond to Eren he saw something that made his skin boil and want to tear the nearest object from limb to limb.

"You." Eren stated in a cold voice.

Mikasa's eyes harden as she looked over to Eren.

"What?" Annie observed as she had never seen Eren this angry before. And quite frankly, neither have I.

"That is the same Titan that ate out mother." Mikasa said with a sour taste in her mouth.

The smiling Titan was back. The same monstrosity that had eaten Eren's mother and by the look on it's face, enjoyed it. "You motherfucker." Eren stated again as his anger rose.

Nothing else mattered to him now. For he was now focused on getting revenge.

I can relate to this boy quite a bit. Maybe I should have a talk with him later. Revenge is bitter sweat. And sometimes when you dedicate your life to achieving it, you end up becoming the exact thing that you hate. But as for right now, I would be a fool to interfere.

I guess Eren is going to show everyone why he is called the Rouge Titan. I have herd the names a few times myself but I have never actually seen him go on a rampage when he is in titan form.

Its a first time for everything isn't it?

The shockwave that occurred from his transformation was the internal factor. I had to use chakra and apply it to my feet to keep it from blowing me away. Looking around I could see that my allies were also struggling. Mikasa dug her swords into the ground and Annie used crystal shoes with nails underneath for herself. Naruto was the only one that stood there and took it.

Eren emerged from his Titan form and there were more changes. He was wearing an armor. It was a type of metal in nature which fit like fur to an animal. His teeth were officially sharp now with his glowing green eyes looking at his newfound prey. His hair grew even longer and wilder, and was now a spiky mess that ran two inches below his shoulders. And even his body as a whole was larger. He was now at 20 meters instead of 15. The power he set off was thrilling and intimidating. Even against other titans, it was clear that he would kill them all.

"Just what the hell is he?" Annie couldn't help but ask. "In all my years of fighting and studying these things..."

"What is Eren Jaegar?" I scoffed with a tone of amusement as I watched him beat the Titan down like the animal he thought it was. No mercy. He ripped the smiling titan limb from limb literally. First the arms. Then kicked it down which sent a miniature earthquake throughout the land and once again, everybody had to use their respective methods to stay put.

But I continued speaking as Eren continued his revenge. He then went for the legs and ripped them off as well before going to the cheast and ripping out the vital organs. Then taking his mouth of shark teeth and ripping out the throat, gorging out the eyes before stomping and crushing the smiling titan until it was nothing but a puddle of blood.

"Eren Jagear is an avenger. A survivor. A solider. A warrior. But most of all, human."

After finishing his triumph the Rouge Titan let out a massive roar that anything that had the ability to hear could have heard it.

All that anger seemed to make him fatigued though as he emerged from his titan form after his rage had died down. Mikasa as the adoptive sister quickly went to his aid of course.

"We still have several thousand more troops to deal with though." Annie points out.

"Renier and Bertolt are helping deal with them as well as the other rangers." Naruto comments. "I still have to defeat the rest of the bodies of Pain as well as discover where Akuma is."

"I am right here Naruto." Says that very cursed voice. I growl and create a chidori and run at him with all my speed, but even at my fastest, he manages to phase through me and kick me several feet back into the ground. I cough up dirt as even Naruto was having trouble landing a hit on him.

"What demon did you sell your soul to Akuma? You're at least twenty times stronger then when we previously fought." Naruto observed.

"Thats because I am!" Akuma responded as a swift kick catches Naruto off guard and nailed him. Akuma then performed some familiar hand seals. Wait, I know this technique.

"That technique is Edo Tensei isn't it?" Naruto asked. I am guessing that since he absorbed orochimaru he knew the details and signs of the technique.

"Quite observant you are Naruto." Akuma snickered as a coffin came out. When I see the face I wanted to tear Akuma's eyes out. I knew who this man was. Hakkus Roviato. He is the father of Raptor Roviato.

"This is just a little test drive, but lets see if you can even get into the enterence exam!" Akuma then teleported to somewhere else. The rangers were almost done with their job of cleaning up the henchmen but not quite.

"I allowed Akuma to summon me without a blood sample because he promised that I would finally avenge the one who had killed someone precious to me." The man stated as he looked into the direction of Annie.

This wasn't good at all. This subject was very sensitive to Annie. Well, basically anything that had to deal with the civil war. Eren who had recovered as well as Mikasa were watching silently as the scene unfolded.

"Father, go handle the paths. I will deal with this on my own."

Naruto created six clones all enhanced with sage mode to fight the bodies.

The first clone dealt with the animal path which just consisted of taijustu.

The second clone dealt with the asura path which consisted with a huge katon technique.

The third fought against the soul path which he took out with a daul rasengan.

The fourth dealt with another which was ironically a bashi teshin before choke slamming him down by the throat.

The fifth simply used a wind release rasengan to tear it's body apart.

And the sixth was unique. The Deva was obviously the most valued and strongest of the paths. So Naruto had a unique way to deal with him. He summoned chakra in his hand until it took the shape of a cone which was powerful enough to not only stop the shinera tensei but cause deva itself damage from the technique's recoil. Naruto appeared behind Deva and still with that same cone used it as a melee attack and killed it in a way that could be compared to a slaughterhouse.

"I will stand by you Annie because I know the is difficult."

Annie gulped. Oh no. When an emotionless person shows emotion this can not be good.

The blonde turned to Hakkus. "Lets have a talk." She walked towards the man who while calm, I could tell by chakra that he was angry. "Lets have a talk about Raptor."

"Don't you fucking speak of that name. You don't have the right to!"

"You know, I loved Raptor so much. I loved him more then anyone else at the time. I loved him more then a brother would love his sister. I-I hate to say it, but I loved him even more then I loved my own father." She comes in closer and looks at Hakkus directly in the eye. "I loved him."

"You say all these things about love, and yet you killed him!" The man shouted. He stared into Annie's dark eyes. Like a mirror that reflected her spirit onto those who saw. "Annie Leonhart, did you kill my son?"

She moved away from him, and looked at the floor before looking up again. "Yes. I killed Raptor."

Hakkus screamed and moved in to attack Annie, but she dodged every one before Naruto bounded him with the chakra chains.

"Can I tell you at least how I killed him? I think he deserves to know of his legacy." Annie commented. It wasn't a question but more of a statement. She summoned a crystal glass that was flat and rectangular in shape. Kind of like those knew flatscreen tv's. "I think it would be better to show you then tell you."

And everyone there was now watching a flashback. A flashback that told of a story that was tragic but real. A story that shows how cruel the world is and how terrible fate is at times. A story that one shall never forget.

* * *

_**(Flashback, Datara's POV)**_

* * *

"Do you think that you could get used to this?" Asked a young Raptor Roviato to Annie Leonhart who couldn't have been no more then twelve years old. Raptor was tall for his age, already standing at an impressive 5-5 feet. He was also muscular too. Raptor had prominent red curly hair that reached his shoulders and bright green eyes that often seemed to glow. He was a handsome fella indeed. And charming. But then again what was to e expected from a person of Italian descent?"

Annie looked over to him and shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so. The life of a warrior is not for me."

The Italian chuckles. "But you do a damn good job at it."

"Only because I was forced to." Annie says quietly. That changes the mood on Raptor's face fast.

"So you were drafted too?"

Annie looked up at him. "Yeah, so was Bertl Turtle and Reindeer."

Raptor looked at her two companions. "Oh really, so you guys go way back then?"

"Hell yeah we do. Us three made up the original team 69 after all."

"Funny enough, what started as just a secure way of ensuring that I would have paper turned into a way of life that I began to slowly respect. Soon, I began to love them, and they were like a family to me, more then my actual family." Raptor stated.

"Unlike the others you wasn't drafted?" Asked Annie.

Raptor nodded before moving closer to Annie. Many who even got a fraction of this closer to her would suffer from a broken body part but not Raptor Roviato. "So Annie, what are you going to do when this is all over? The war I mean? I don't think we are allowed to discharge until we've served at least twenty years."

Annie shrugged. "I am not sure. I'd always thought I would die before I could escape anyway. I was thinking about becoming an actual civilian instead of just retiring. Settle down, meet my other half."

"Have a family?" Raptor attempted to finish for her.

"I don't know about that one. Having children just so they can be taken away from you and trained as child soldiers against your will? Seems more like a cow raising your animals just for the slaughterhouse."

"Perhaps but I believe that we can make a change and I would never let my future wife die in a pointless cause like this." Raptor proclaimed as he stared at Annie with love.

"Your future wife?" Annie almost choked on her spit.

"I am one hundred percent sure that you are the woman that I want to marry."

Annie was happy but a bit anxious. "We're children though! Isn't it too early to worry about this stuff?"

"We may be children, but the moment we put these on." Raptor points to a metal plate that is tied around the back of his neck, protecting it from any normal attack. "We became adults of Naruto Island. And besides, while we may be too young, the future is never set in stone. Ever. Sometimes if you want something to happen you have to do it now. Otherwise waiting could be too late. I wanted to tell you now before it's too late."

Raptor got on his knees and Annie almost passed out from the happiness and thrill. "Annie Leonhart, will you marry me?" He hands her the most precious gem that she has ever seen. She cried tears full of joy.

"Of course." Annie whispered as they shared a kiss. But not before it was interrupted.

"Can you two lovebirds stop flirting? Or have your both forgotten that we're in the middle of a fucking war?" Were Konahamaru's harsh tone. Annie rolled her eyes but not before giving her future husband another peck on the lips.

"Okay guys we have several targets trying to reach this locations. You already know what to do but for the sake of idiots I will explain again. You are as of right now stationary guards. Do everything in your power to prevent the foe from going past this area. Understood?"

They all nodded as Raptor looked at each and every one of them. "All right. Let's do this. Everybody, keep doing your thing, and don't fight just for yourselves, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too. Because We are a team, weather temporary or not."

"Why does he get to lead?" Renier whispered to Bertolt who replied. "Because he is the strongest and smartest of everyone here." Renier snorted in response.

"I know this guy is supposed to be the most powerful of the Resistance, but He looks kinda dumb to me." Renier commented. Bertolt desperately wanted him to shut up.

And the fight was on Renier and Bertolt had went into their Titan forms which ran at the other opposing who also had the ability to turn into Titans. Renier with a running start managed to kick off the head of one before going to the nape of the neck and tearing it out. His armor protected him of course. Bertolt was having the same amount of success as several of the opposing side attempted to climb up him because he was so slow, but found themselves being burned alive due to his steam.

Annie was one of two people that could use their mutations in human form. She created a sword made from crystal and assaulted a group of the opposing force. Several more tried to run to get at her, but she jumped at the last second causing all five of them to bump into each other before using her crystal sword and quickly slashing out their weakness.

Raptor was proving why he was the strongest of the team. He had killed the most shifters over two dozen in under a minute while they were in titan form. And he was still in his human form. But Raptor stopped as he looked at the person who was above them.

It seemed to be a werewolf hybrid who was white in color but had fang markings one on each cheek.

"It's been quite some time since we've met each other has it not? So here you are, the youngest leader to ever be appointed, and yet all you can still do are those annoying-ass breath powers of yours. But then again this is to be expected when you face an actual captain and not a child soldier who was forced to fight ne?"

"I'm the best at what I do, and damn proud of it. I don't give a rats ass about your bitch ass position or the fact that your a Captain. Ranks to me mean shit. You can make a monkey an Emperor and your villages most powerful warrior a mere cadet. Ranks don't mean anything, All it's about is the power. And right about now, I'll give you a great example of a stationary bodyguard."

The two began to fight but this time Raptor assembled in his Titan form. He stood at 15 meters tall. He had red skin, no lips, and his eyes were twice as large in proportion to other things on his face such as his nose. On his elbows were blades that were one third of his arm length and he has those very same blades on his knees. Raptor roared as he tackled the mysterious person.

"Should we help?" Renier asked now back in human form.

"No." Annie said. "Bertl can't transform again and unlike the rest of us he is limited in a single transformation a day. Additionally according to my sixth sense, the guy that Raptor is fighting is way beyond out skill level and we're likely to get tossed around like chew toys and even get Raptor himself killed if we interfere. It's best if we just sit this one out."

**"Heh, you're gonna have to do more than that pathetic shit to get me to even tell you a hint to where it is."** Raptor declared in his titan form as the two continued battling.

"You are already panting and I have not even begun my real assault." The mysterious figure said. He then began to spin rapidly until he formed a tornado which took off Raptor's head. It only took about a minute for it to regenerate though.

"The difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. As Long as I Breathe fresh air, Continue to walk this living world and have the power to protect my loved ones, I will never give up! Nothing Can change My views and I will always see to it. As the Leader of Team 69, I will defeat you Wolfsbane."

"You keep making empty threats. Actions speak louder then words my friend."

The battle continued with Raptor using all of his power to fend off the man who was keen on destroying them. Raptor's mutation resolved around him being able to use his breath for various effects. His breath when used in the right way could generate necular blasts that were obviously damaging to even the titans themselves.

**"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!"**

Annie, Bertolt and Renier were having a bad string of luck as well. More reinforcements showed up and they were more powerful then the previous.

"This is beyond hopeless." Bertolt said with despair.

"You're just being a pussy. " Renier claimed. "But then again considering that you have yet to be able to multitransform, I am not surprised. But meh, it's hopeless and there is no way in hell I am fighting anymore."

But something revolutionary was about to happen. For the first time since ever, Bertolt had spoke back to Renier.

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up for once! God you're so fucking annoying and full of yourself! Do you even think before what comes out of your mouth? You never fucking listen to anyone but yourself and look how the fuck thats gotten you these past few weeks you fucking imbecile! If God does exist, maybe he is trying to tell your dense ass something! You treat everyone and especially your own fucking brother like shit! At least you have a family to go back to! I have nothing, nobody, not even myself, gives a fuck about me. I miss sitting at my house hunting, I miss chatting with my fellow family, and I missed my life back then when everything was simple. But now it isn't and you know what, shit like this happens! You need to get your shit together and stop being a fucking retard and be what you were born to be, a teammate of the Warriors! Now lets go and get this fucking job done."

Reiner looked angry but he laughed. "I guess some good things come from this war after all."

Bertolt was about to yell again but then Renier looked at Annie. "And what about you?"

"I said I'm not the type, didn't I? I'm not who I used to be. I give up. I am sick of all this pointless fighting. I knew from the start that this was just a death mission. Those guys are strong. I get it, I'm done. Even if we keep fighting like this, somebody else is probably gonna die. I get it, so let's just go home and get some sleep. Because, I... just don't care anymore."

"You're such a moron! You're the Primera, have some sense of your position! And you've just been putting up a front and haven't even tried to take this seriously! Why do you think that Naruto made you number one?! Because he believes in your power, right!? If you don't want to lose any of your comrades then the only thing to do is fight!" Bertolt shouted at the girl who was the second strongest of the group.

"Fight? Fight for what? Why are we even fighting? Because we were forced to. We are nothing but a bunch of wind up toy soldiers who are too scared to say no because otherwise we would end up like our so called enmeny here. I am done being used as a weapon and viewed as nothing more then a tool."

"Annie Can you for once stop being a total moron? Can't you just for once get the real photo and help your team mates? There is a reason why you're the Primera, number one! You have the power! You can do it! I belive in you! We all do! Please, just for once...fight...for us...your...friends...Please...Your the only one who can help Raptor. Please do it!" Bertolt pleaded with her.

"If being your own person and not doing what your superior says just because they are your superior is a moron then I hope I am the dumbest person in the world right now."

Annie was about to walk away until she herd struggling. "And now you're about to die motherfucker! Any last words you cunt?"

"Special delivery!" Annie bellowed as a huge crystal ball was sent flying towards Wolfsbane who was distracted during his fight with Raptor that he had forgotten all about the little brats there.

"You whore!" Wolfsbane shouted as he motioned to grab her but Raptor kicked him in the back of his head.

"Now this is what you would call a real trump card." Wolfsbane said as he laughed before being silent. He was obviously studying the girl.

"I must say it's the end isn't it Raptor?"

The Atomic Titan remained silent as Wolfsbane continued.

"If they are sending mere children to fight in the frontlines and a woman no less, the Armageddon is near?"

Wolfsbane smiled. "You must have been forced to fight right? I highly doubt a little girl like you would enjoy killing your own kind."

Annie scoffed. "I am a warrior. My job isn't to decide what is right and what is wrong but to fight for those that decide that fact. Once I put on the uniform, I have to accept that this is another possibility."

"Heh, smart girl. Who trained her to be like this? Konahamaru has really turned into the dictator hasn't he?"

Nobody said nothing but Wolfsbane was having so much fun. "He really is a demon when you think about it.

"He is not a demon! He is a shifter! Call him by what he is, not by what you think." Was the angered blurt of Annie.

Heh, you call that a shifter? I've seen scarier things on the bottom of my shoe. Thats nothing but an overgrown sized teddy bear. I have a real demon inside of me!"

Wolfbane smirked. "So tell me little girl what is your name?"

No answer that is until wolfbane ran over to her with speed that she had only seen in an angry Raptor. "Tell me your name, or I will devour you at this very spot."

"Annie."

"So tell me then Annie, are you greedy? Is there something that you really want in life?"

Annie shook her head. "Greed is evil. Its one of the things that separate us shifters from our human counterparts."

"I disagree. You want to bring back someone that you've lost. You might want money. Maybe you want women. Or, you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad, either. You humans think greed is just for money and power! But everyone wants something they don't have."

"I am not a human." Annie deadpanned. "And anyway who are you to judge all of us when this is something that we didn't have a choice in huh? But yet here you are knowing that this war is causing lives, and all you do is laugh and mock those who are forced to go out and fight so that their loved ones are not the next victims in this retarded game of cat and mouse with not doing a damn thing to stop it!"

"I am curious to see how far the mind can be pushed until it breaks."Wolfsbane then released Annie from his grip before using his inhuman speed to attack Raptor with all of his strength.

"It's all fun and games, until they lose one of their buddies, then it becomes a game of revenge."

Annie felt a burning hatred rise out of her. She was going to make him pay for his crimes or die trying.

**"I'm not dead yet you bastard!"** The Atomic Titan yelled.

"Then lets change that shall we?" Wolfsbane said as they fought again. But this time he had a new idea. He looked over to Annie and pointed to her with one of his fingers and then smiled.

"Don't you do it! Don't fucking touch her!"

But Wolfsbane ignored the warning and was going to kill her. It was just too fast and Annie didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and waited her death. One second. Then two. Then half a minute. She opened her eyes.

What she saw was something that would scared her for life.

"Oh isn't this a pity? He sacrificed himself to keep you alive."

Annie let out an inhuman howl that pierced the heavens. One that was full of sadness anger and mourning. One that told many that she had lost a loved one.

* * *

_**(End Flashback, Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

As the scene finished playing Annie just stood there. She seemed bored an unchanged, but deep down you could tell she was shaken up.

"You are a liar!" Hakkus stated. Doubtful obviously but he declared it.

Annie then looked at him. "A liar? Maybe I am."

I expected Hakkus to attack her again but he slowly walked to her. "For the first time in decades, I feel at peace. I love you all of you. Raptor, Renier, Bertolt, Konahamaru, and you...Annie."

He touched the blonde's cheek before he faded away. One of the ways a soul can be released is if they are emotionally affected that gives their spirit a closure so nothing not even the most powerful justu is able to keep them on earth.

"Hakkus?" Annie said. This was a worried tone. "Hakkus?!" Now panicking. "Hakkus?! Why are you not reviving? Why isn't he reviving?!" Annie then holds him close before finally begging. "Please don't leave me, you're the last person I have left PLEASE!" Her words fell on dead ears.

Annie began to cry again. And this time these were tears of the greatness sadness emotion. She looked up and you could see her tears becoming crystals. As she wiped them away and away but eventually even that became too great of an effort so she let them fall.

"The memory is still hard isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I just don't understand." She comments as another crystal tear falls. "What did all that fighting accomplish? Huh? What did it fucking do?!"

"It may not have seemed clear at the time, but the fighting helped all of us gain a better life and future. Look where we are now. You can cocider this the first victory of many."

"There is no such thing as victory when it is built on nothing but sacrifice!"

Hmm that is a great quote and I can agree with it.

I look over to the other people that were there Eren and Mikasa who looked at Annie who had finally composed herself. "Did we win yet?"

"I am going to track down the real Nagato and have a talk with him. But yes, this was a win for humanity. Not mutants, not shifters but all of humanity. What we are."

"That was touching, but it's almost a shame that I have to put an end to it."

Kiba. I snarled.

"So tell me Annie? Do you know what started the civil war?"

"Yeah, it all started when a mutant killed a shifters child who was having trouble controlling his first transformation."

Kiba chuckled. "And do you want to know who killed the shifters child?"

Annie scoffed. "It was Wolfsbane."

I wasn't getting the history lesson until I started to put two and two together.

"But do you know Wolfsbane's true identity? Because it was me!"

Kiba began to laugh and I seen Annie give her father a look as he poffed away and Annie came closer. "So that was a clone huh? I guess your father is just a big coward like you!"

"You make me sick." Annie stated as she came closer. "You don't care about anyone or anything...people are just toys or objects to be destroyed unless you think they have a usefulness. "

But then Annie smiled as she for the first time since ever finally summoned her Bijuu chains. I could already tell what she has planed for today. Today would be a day for torture.

"You're saying you killed Raptor? I doubt a moron like you could pull that off."

Kiba snarled as he entered his form of Wolfsbane but Annie laughed as she looked at him with killing intent. "I am glad that you have escape your child body. Because now I can beat and torture you to death without any remorse."

Annie used her sword and began to penetrate him in several non vital areas. "I'm surprised you'd intentionally make my target bigger for me. Did you think being bigger would let you beat me? Idiot! Get up, monster! Hurry and regenerate yourself. I'm going to let you relive that pain over and over until you die."

Annie then pulled out Kiba's tongue before setting some crystal on top of it. She moves his head slightly so that it is just underneath the sun. It wasn't long before I figured out her plan. She was using this as a magnifying glass effect.

"It's Kind of interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease. It's surprising how easy it burns, isn't it?"

Kiba said nothing but sounds of pain as his tongue was erupted in a fire of flames. Without it I doubt he could even speak. Not that he had much to speak about.

Zyken her loyal guardian animal was just sitting there watching the show. Annie then covered her fingers in crystal before she moved over to Kiba's eyes. She covered them with crystal and pulled away so that she wouldn't crystallize Kiba as a whole yet.

"What's it like having the fluids inside of your eyes boil? I'd imagine it might sting a little."

The screams of pain erupted from Kiba's bloody mouth as Annie smiled.

"Ave m...rcy please." I could barely hear and make out the words but that was that.

"Mercy? Mercy? Did you have mercy when you started a war which cost thousands of lives? Did you have mercy when you attack and invaded Naruto Island not once but twice? Did you have mercy when you killed my brother, tortured my lover, and raped my mother?! FUCK MERCY!"

Kiba screamed as Annie took more of her crystal and cut her face with the torture. She then moves over to Kiba's fingers and broke the bones inside of them each one by one and slowly.

"I want to hear you scream, like you made others screamed." And true enough he did. "Mmm. Music to my ears!"

Annie smiled as she brought out a crystal jar what smelled like stomach acid. "Do you know what this is Kiba? This is stomach acid of a titan! Titans are able to digest just about anything that they can eat and they can do this within the lovely timespan of seconds to muniutes. So lets test how tough your skin is shall we?" She undid the container and poured the acid all over him.

"What was it you were always saying? That you wanted to see which way the world would choose. And here you are, dying like a pathetic rat. It must be humiliating."

The first few seconds Kiba's skin was boiled off. Then it moved to his muscles and finally his vital organs. While it only took five munites that was one agonizing death for sure.

Annie shrugged as she left. "Well it looks like we finally won. I dunno about you guys but I am going to take a shower."

Yeah a shower seems like a good idea as of now.

* * *

_**(With Naruto)**_

* * *

As Naruto using his sense of smell to track down the real path of pain. He began to think and think hard. _"You know even with all of this power I still have a hard road cut out for me."_

Naruto thought about this until he found himself staring at the man.

"So let me guess, you are kill to kill me right?"

"Actually, no I am not. I am here to say why do you fight for a man so terrible?" Nagato looked surprised but continued.

"I did it because I wanted to bring peace to the world, but even as I see how with your orange hair, your blue eyes, and your persistent and resilient attitude how you look like him."

Naruto blinked. "Like who?"

"My first friend who started Akatuski all these years ago. Instead of putting my trust in the man who has lead to death and suffering, I shall put it into you instead."

"That man? Are you talking about Akuma?" Nagato nodded.

The man then laughed before coughing up blood. "It seems that I don't have enough time left. Your fight with me really caused me to go all out this time" Nagato then looked at Naruto. "Will you stop Akuma and find the answer to peace?"

"Of course." Naruto comments as Nagato smiled. He preformed a few handseals and then Naruto couldn't believe it. Several people he had known and actually killed are back alive.

"The conditions of this technique are weird indeed." Nagato said as Naruto continued to stare.

Several the shinobi and even his own family, minus minato were back.

"I could not revive any of the people on Naruto Island during the first invasion there because I did not kill them and Akuma placed a taboo spell. I am sorry."

"Naruto, my son," Kushina said crying. "At times I looked at what you had to go through and I am terribly sorry. I want to become a good mother for you just please allow me to."

Naruto said nothing but looked at his siblings.

"I'm sorry for picking on you, it was wrong." Natsu said.

"I did it because I was jealous." Menma butted in.

Naruto turned to Laxus and Erza to both smiled at him. "You've become a great man Naruto."

Naruto then ran towards all of them and hugged the shit out of them. He had his family back and he was happy. Tears of joy stained his face as he verbally cried and cried.

"It's okay to cry Naruto. Grown men crying just proves that they are human."

Naruto looked up. "Dad?"

Minato smiled and rubbed his head. This only made the shinobi further happy.

"Now Naruto, I am going to briefly state what I think Akuma's plan may be." Nagato started. "Remember the infamous weapon that Don used?"

Naruto scratched his head before nodding. "You are talking about the tower of Quinn?"

"Exactly. Although you destroyed it several fragments scattered around that were still charged with it's power. Several of those in Rien but not in Naruto Island."

Naruto gasped. "So then, are you telling me that the invasion of Naruto Island was just a distraction?"

"Both yes and no. I believe that Akuma did want revenge against you, but he also wanted to find those pieces without having to worry about you or the military."

Naruto put his hand to his chin. "Do you think that is why Akuma is so powerful now?"

"I know so. Naruto, Akuma is basically a god now and the only way to defeat a god is to become one." Nagato then touched his shoulder. "And thats why I want you to absorb my soul. If I give you all of my power, it won't be enough but it should help you in some way."

Naruto closed his eyes as he donned his fangs and used the Bijuukyu.

"Goodbye." Spoke a soft voice that belonged to the paper angel. Konan.

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't think of it as goodbye but more of as a see you later." He says softly. He then turns to his revived people and while revived he could tell from his sixth sense that the majority are human. Of course his family all possessed their special abilities but as mutants rather then the original shinobi that they once were.

"Lets go home."

As Naruto did that he came upon an amazing sight. Everyone was celebrating and cheering his name. One Merryweather soldier pushed him into a crowd of people that cheered his name and seven made him surf the crowd.

Oh yes, he was a hero now.

* * *

_**(The next day:)**_

* * *

After becoming a hero Naruto was loved and appreciated. Everywhere he went he saw his face. People asked for autographs and pictures. He was there on advertisements, buses, he even had his own toys and television show and video games.

In the city of Des Monies archetics worked constantly until they created something to honor them. There, a Naruto statue made out of pure gold, silver, and every other precious gem and metal stood there proudly. For every new king they would erect a statue. It was declared from then on that the Dreyar Family would be the permanent Royal Family.

Naruto wore his lovely crown as well as his scepter in his right hand. He had on a special cloak. One that obviously verified his status.

As the forever Royal Family. Naruto, Hinata, Annie and even his revived relatives lived in a large house complex that Naruto himself used to stay in in all these years in Naruto Island. But now Des Monies was making a special city for it's super royalty. With Naruto's house being the main attraction.

Filled with luxury and protection.

And as for duties as a leader he took them very seriously. Although in most cases he would summon three or four clones and have them look over it instead. With Nagato's surprise change of heart the population of Rien was now around 90,000. So that meant more paperwork. A leaders job was never done.

Naruto already had plans to revamp the military technology. He didn't like the big gas tanks that the 3DMG requires and knew that it was extra strain on the soldiers and just got in the damn way. With special researchers they instead has the body of wire stored in compartments that would fit on the users back and the functioning device similar to a grappling hook that worked like a yo-yo so it didn't need the handicap of gas. Soldiers would store swords on special holders on their backs. He also added a weapons pouch that shinobi used to wear. It was lighter and more convenient.

Naruto also added several more weapons. These included shuriken, kunai, grenades, flash bombs, and had the addition of firearms. One heavy and then a pistol. Along with this each solider will come equipped with a communication device.

Naruto had decided that the training for the military basic training would need to be improved. Three years didn't seem practical. One year seemed about right. Of course if the person was a Ranger, all they needed to do was undergo a physical and written test and they would be in without the hassle. But then again mutants are stronger then human athletes on average anyway.

In the single year, soldiers would of course learn about the gear. That was the primary weapon. But they would also learn swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, endurance and mental training, how to use all the general weapons, and in general history and everything there is to know about the Rien armed forces.

He already had plans to make allies with humanity and knew that it wouldn't be easy. He knew that Rien faced more then just Akuma and the Titans. He knew that there were several different foes that wanted to see the end.

He also talked with Darcia again and asked why his Zanpakto didn't do anything. Darcia replied by saying that if he couldn't hear the name of the sword yet, then he just wasn't ready.

Naruto knew he still had a lot more training to do that was sure.

Another thing that happened was the arranged marriage that his daughter was forced into. He felt extremely guilty. It seemed as though all her life she was being forced to doing things that she didn't want no part of.

The wedding itself was spectacular. It took place in Des Monies and had the best chefs and had amazing gourmet food from old restaurants. Any food that you thought of an imagined it was there. From pizza to sushi to hamburgers. The cakes were even more amazing. There were three that were decorated beautifully.

Everyone was there, family and friends alike. There were whistles and blows from everyone after the kisses.

Eren and Mikasa were now allowed to live in the Naruto household on Naruto Island. The house itself was amazing like all those years ago.

Naruto knew one thing. He still had a long road ahead of him when it came to being a leader.

* * *

_**(Naruto's Mindscape, sometime after...)**_

* * *

Inhuman in nature and in appearance, the mighty monster stared Naruto down as acid was dripping from his mouth and corroding the ground below. He smiled, or at least thats what it looked like, appeared to smile showing his barbaric appearance.

"D-Datara?" Naruto called out to it, but his words fell on deaf ears. Looking more closely, Naruto seen himself as a six year old child from all those years ago when his adventure first started.

I am the King of all Creatures, you are nothing but a pathetic human..That seal you have on your belly somehow trapped me in here..I will find a way out."

"But you can not survive without a host! You're in my body and thus you owe me rent!"

It seemed tickled at that response. It laughs a little. "At least your one of those host that know great power when you see it, have as much power as you want, Kit, My power is unlimited after all."

"But I want to use the power for good! To help all these people gain peace with eachother! To stop the fighting!"

"Absolutely not! This is nothing but a waste of time and power. Humans were built for nothing but to fight with themselves, such a species as that there exist no peace."

The scene seems to get dark before an older Naruto was there. He was crying. This must be the reference to when he lost some precious people during his tower of quinn adventures. "State your bloodlust and hunger for combat, live only to kill and drink the blood of your enmities."

The scene shifts again but this time as if Naruto had been fighting with the demon. He was all bruised up, but not a single scratch on it.

" Why Must you always resist? Break the seal now and all my powers will be your's... The chains, My Rinnegan, My powers.. Hell, even you'll be able to use your Darkness style Justu."

He refused and then there was a terrifying chilling scream that belonged to a woman. "You Can't do anything by yourself... Now, who do you want to kill?"

And another scene still. But this time Naruto has his Zanpakto and he did manage to injure the great beast. If even only a little. "Look at you, you've rejected my power, called upon and given the gods name a disgrace, made a fool of yourself in front of the United Kingdom and now you have attained Hollow powers?!...And you call yourself a King, a Jninchuriki. You're nothing but a small fraction of my power, which you will never be able to control! So dissapear and rot in the lowest layer of the shadow realm!"

The Naruto was engulfed in red strands and Bijuu chains as he screamed out while everything became dark.

Naruto woke up with several beads of sweat on his head.

At first he was scared but then he balled his fist with a look of determination.

"I will not just rely on the powers of Bijuu, but also my sword of the soul!"

Little did he know that this was just the inception of the many battles within his mind.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ i know that i a not the best for details, but you can pretty much fill in the gaps with cannon crap. (aka, the sasha farted scene, how the special operations squad all got killed by a certain titan. since my life is getting a little less busy i plan on watching more movies and incorporating favored scenes into this fic

_**(2)** _yeah not the most original name i know i know don't bug me about it

_**(3)** _i just love bleach so much. and these two techniques that i got from the naruto fanon wiki seemed like the perfect explanation!

_**(4)** _I would like to point out that this fanfic should not be taken super seriously and should be look at with pure entertainment. naruto is basically god who just likes to toy with his opponents because murdering people fast and easily isn't fun at all.

_**(5):** _got the main idea for this from the golden compass. great book. decent movie. and yes i ran out of decent names to recall good so zyken will have to do laddies and gentlemen

_**(6):**_ this was taken from the anime canaan. i recommend you watch it. it is only 13 episodes so roughly half a season of about 7 hours.

* * *

_**Uchūteni (japanese for Spacial Transference): **_Naruto invented this technique to protect Rien at anytime, should it be attacked on scales such as Pain's Invasion or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on the Leaf. He has placed (or can place) four of his special kunai at the four corners of the empire, as well as having four of the same kunai in another location, hidden. These kunai bear the mark of his harashin and constantly emit chakra. At anytime, should the kingdom of humanity as a whole be under danger, Naruto can make the hand seals and send the entire place to the other, hidden, location until the coast is clear; though when the coast is clear, he must use the Summoning Technique to bring Rien back to it's original location. This jutsu, despite it's scale but much like it's parent jutsu, costs no chakra to Naruto because the seals located at the four corners of both areas are already emitting the chakra necessary.

_**Konyubi (romaji for Cone Finger**__**):** _is an A-Ranked technique that was created by an unknown Shinobi hailing from Konohagakure. It's main use was during the First Shinobi War; after seemed as though the technique had been lost though a few have learned its secrets. The technique was supposedly modified from the concepts of the Lightning Cutter, Rasengan, and Dust Releaseto better fit the technique. The user will funnel their chakra through their finger into a slim, three inch long, cone from the very tip of their finger. As they create the cone, their body will be rushing with chakra which increases their speed, allowing them to make better use of the technique. The cone spins at an amazing speed, allowing it to cut through any surface. It has also been shown to cut Diamonds like butter. The cutting power of this technique isn't its main ability as most likely it would only create a small scratch. When it touches a surface it sends multiple chakra shock waves which cause internal damage to the victim. The deeper it had gone and the wider it had cut the victim, the more and stronger shock waves would of been sent. The chakra waves causes internal damage. The wound on the outside may seem like nothing but inside of the object or person would be serious damage. Muscles would be torn, blood vessels would be slaughtered, the wound would go deeper than the cut had actually gone. The pain would also be amplified making most flinch from the techniques chakra shock waves. The technique could also be propelled from the users finger, making the cone travel at an amazing speed that only the Sharingan has shown to fully dodge the cone, but the occasion was somewhat rare. When the cone where to pierce an object that internal damage would be devastating. When it pierces or even cuts an object, the cone destroys itself to emit multiple shock waves to their internal chakra shock waves will cause extreme internal damage as the shock waves would make the wound much deeper. Even from a cut it would make a the internal wound much deeper, shredding muscle and destroying blood vessels quite deep into the object. The chakra waves will also disrupt the victims chakra for a certain amount of time, depending on how big the cut was. The chakra disruption will keep the victim from using anything chakra related for a that certain amount of time. The user can also use the cone to disrupt techniques. This can happen by simply touching the technique with the cone. The chakra waves will completely disrupt the chakra of the technique but also disrupt and destroy the cone itself. It can also be used to deflect Kunai and Shuriken when it's still on his finger.

* * *

_**Database: Pro-Fighting**_

Objective: Winning is simple. One member (or team) has to either; incapacitate, knock them unconscious, knock them out of the arena, force the opponent to submit or disqualification.

Qualification Rules: In order to participate it is highly encouraged you must either be a mutant or posses some type of special ability or power. While normal humans are capable of taking part, it is normally discouraged because of the high change of fatal injury and the prejudices humans will suffer.

Game Rules: Anything goes. Participants are encouraged to use their abilities and killing is allowed.

Penalties: While there are basically no rules there are a few things to speak of. Hitting a referee or any bystander typically counts as an an automatic disqualification. In certain types of matches, more specifically E and D rank, killing and unnecessary violence are met with a one point infraction which is taken to the opposing side.

The arena: The playing field is hexagonal, and normally designed by the Gamemakers who control anything and everything that happens in them. It could be anything from dense forest to an open meadow, a frozen wasteland to a scorched desert, etc. All Area have three sets of rope at the ends connected to all sides resembling a professional wrestling area. Scattered throughout are several plates which consist of swords and shields (see below). Referees look over the ring from raised stands by its sides. Below the arena is a huge massive pool of water that is about 10 feet deep.

Sword and Shield: These plates are designed to make games unpredictable and entertaining. When activated by the gamemakers they glow and when a participant touches them a weapon (sword) or armor (shield) type weapons are released from them. These items can be anything. From guns to morningstars to full body armor to soldier pills.

Ranks and Championships: Matches are categorized by difficulty and risk using the military letter rank system. E ranks being the least difficult and S being the hardest. Participants are paid for every match that they win. So the more difficult the match the higher the pay. It should be noted that E and D rank matches are considered rookie type matches and thus killing and extreme violence are often frowned upon. Participants themselves are also ranked using the same system. Upon entering for the first time the person is placed at E rank and depending on their first match they can advance to D or possibly an even higher rank. When a participant at E whens a certain number of matches they are automatically promoted to D. To get promoted to C a participant has to win or at least defeat a massive amount of foes in a tournament. Progressing to the B, A, and S ranks are basically the same, but at greater difficulty and often at request. Of course, matches are ranked by the participants as well as the arena. So the higher a participant is ranked generally the higher the match is ranked. Participants are required to wear their rank isgina somewhere on their person at all times. If the person is of military no identification is required.

Trophies: Just like in other sports participants are able to receive awards for their victories.

Trivia: Based on a combination of the hunger games (arena and gamemakers) and the movie series death race.

* * *

_**Bonus**_ (since, ya know, I haven't done this since like forever)

**Bleeter Posts:**

ttyiong - _holly cow, our leader is amazing! he took down all those fuckers like it was nothing!_

**Rebel Newspaper**

_On this wonderful day of July 1, year 120 there is a new holiday for our glorious empire. Naruto Day. This holiday celebrates the First King of Rien and how he defeated the evil that tried to harm our empire. He is a legend and will always be remembered. His family will always continue to rein supreme and in loyalty as well. This day is celebrated with parades, marches, dances and everything that you know and love. So get out and celebrate!_

**Rebel Newspaper**

_The daughter and only child of our King, Naruto Dreyar was officially married to Humanity's Greatest hope, Eren Jagear. While rumors have stated that the marriage is arranged only some could wonder if this will be able to calm down the wrath? You know what they say, hell have no wrath like the furry of a scorned woman! Eren Jagear was also married to Mikasa Akerman his second wife. While it is clear that they two have been close then normal, very few see it evolving beyond a family like relationship._

**Bleeter Posts:**

pimpinorange223 - _damn that Eren fella got all the hot bitches. he super lucky_

candytheif - _eren needs to teach me his pimp game_

* * *

_**well that is the end to this chapter. super long wait but then again, super ass long chapter. also i added rien in the title because like i said this is a series and this is just the first book. anyway i have absolutely no clue what to call eren. i would like to call him rouge, but we already have a rouge. actually there is a poll in my profile on eren's codename. i suggest you all get in on this. so as you can see, the leadership arc is really living up to its name isn't it? in this chapter you also see how the tower of quinn arc's events also effect akuma and this arc as well. poor naruto! but happy endings are the greatest when you actually work for them! and yes i know reviving characters? **__**so yes, naruto characters, bleach characters, one piece characters and fairy tail characters are back guys. oh, and some avatar characters too! **_its character development time! and yes all of these characters will join the military, but only a select few will become mutants and the like. infact the majority will be filler fodder. but as for characters like kiba, they're beyond redemption. i finally after all this fucking time, found (and edited) the perfect pic for this story! _**and yes i know that even more shit has occurred in here too and to some i might be moving fast but i don't care. i'd rather move fast then slow. things will start to calm down next chapter i promise. well, actually more shit next chapter as well but it won't be compared to these last two chapters that is.**_

_**also i have several ideas in my head for more stories! however, i am fully dedicated to finishing a story as big as this one or at least nearly finishing it before moving on to another. because i hate people who are excellent authors, but have 600 stories and pretty much abandons them. i hate being a hypocrite so i will not publish five stories and take eight months each to post a new chapter on them. but i do have some ideas that i will tell you more about next chapter and next chappy, i will put up a poll for you all to decide which is the best.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: LIV: a soilder's bonds**

* * *

**okay before we begin i would just probably now take a time to rant. i mean seriously the last chapter was 26 thousand fucking words. twenty motherfucking six thousand. this chapter right there is more effort then about 60 percent of several other authors who write their stories. on top of that, i update pretty damn frequently (200,000 words in about two months). now i don't mean to sound winy but come the fuck on. people are taking this off of their favorites lists? no fucking reviews? no offense but i put literary all of my fucking creativeness and passion into the last chapter and i just don;t get it? i mean i see more stories where people have favorited and it's just all of akatuski getting turned into cats or some other bullshit like a high school sterotype au. i mean seriously? ****i love this story to death and i will never abandon it because regardless of the feedback, or should i say lackthereof, i think that it is pretty fucking awesome. but until further notice, ****don't expect the updates to be frequently as they were before**. well anyway lets get this party rocking and rolling!

* * *

_**zyken: and here is another addition to the story**_

_**alpha: sure, whatever ugh huh**_

_**z: gosh oh golly gee whats with the dreaded atmosphere in here?**_

_**alpha: did you even read the note above you imbecile or what?**_

_**z: well i am trying to keep negative out of my mind**_

_**alpha: *rolls eyes***_

_**z: not feeling like doing a edition of the corner today, but i do feel like pointing out something and that something is called a story. determination by Sdebeli. he doesn't update it anymore but this was the first story on fanfiction net that i read and that got me addicted to these types of fics (a smarter stronger naruto). check it out!  
**_

_**alpha: well then if thats all lets start this chapter**_

* * *

_"I did then what I knew how to do. Now that I know better, I do better."_  
_― Maya Angelou_

* * *

**_Naruto_**

**_Chapter LIV:_**

**_A soldiers bonds  
_**

* * *

**_There for Tomorrow - Just a Little faster_**

**_Disturbed - Warrior_**

**_Adam Lambert - Runnin_**

* * *

_The evil Akuma made Naruto's job even harder when he and his Equalists group attempted to blackmail and remove him permanently from power. But as always the immortal leader proved that he would never give up! Coming back into power, the truth about the mutants and titans are revealed! After defeating all of Akatuski, Naruto is praised as a hero and finally proved his leadership! But Akuma has done damage to our hero that can never be healed. And while Naruto is still trying to come to terms with some of his decisions, Akuma has used the remains of a powerful weapon to become a god in his quest to mysteriously rid the world of anything anti-human. Not to mention that his army of supporters is raising fast...  
_

* * *

I guess I really am an amazing person then. I went from hated to loved to totally despised to the motherfucking hero of humanity again. I am the man who has defied fate but I still have a long, long, long way to go.

I am still going to defeat and then absorb every god in Olympia. I am still going to kill Akuma. I am still going to find the answer for peace. Or at least dye trying. Actually, I will not die until I finish those goals.

Akuma is the first on my bucket list.

Our military was strong and that was a given. We have 12,000 soldiers from the Garrison, 5,000 from Merryweather and a little over 900 for the Royal Guard. The Rangers made up somewhere under 200. So our total in troops was a little over 20,000 which itself was pretty damn good. Of course the terrible virus that created titans was still on the lose and the cure for such a thing was just impossible. Many people found themselves infected with it and when they were discovered it was just too late. They already transformed and went on rampages killing, destroying, and just making many lose their hope. According to Hange and Tsuaude though the virus was rare to get but still once you got it you were doomed.

Of course the outbreaks were completely random and they could happen anywhere to anyone. But more often in the poorer areas then places like Vinewood or Des Monies.

Still, the virus was the least thing people were worried about. Although much wasn't revealed to them they did know about Akuma and his evilness. Many were concerned at how far the man would go so kill their precious leader and the kingdom.

Still, over a radius of two thousand miles of territory to protect. And while it was possible, I mean the average car going at the average speed could cross from one end to the other in a day and a half, it still didn't mean that I didn't need the help.

The Royal Guard basically acted like cops, never going into the front lines while just patrolling their designed units across the human kingdoms in various shifts. Hell, they didn't even use their 3DMG unless it was a last resort. They normally strolled on their motorcycles and whatnot. The Garrison defended Rien from the inside while Merryweather defended it from the outside.

And the Rangers are like a trump card that act as a way to make sure that the mutants remain in check.

Speaking of Mutants the gene seems to be getting more and more rare now. Out of 10,000 humans, only one of them would manifest the mutant gene. I for some reason expect that the pattern would continue to decline.

If our population continues to thrive, I could see our population reaching in the millions again. Which means even further division from mutants and humans. Though what am I to expect?

Mutants pretty much only have three options. The first is they join the Rangers. The second is they decide to get involved in pro-fighting and the third? They get hunted and killed off.

But there is only so much that I can do.

I am trying my best, but single person alone can never change the entire system.

I know that I need to make new allies. Yes. That is exactly what I will do. New allies.

People are born and die every single day, but we can always change what happens that is a fact.

"Hey dad." Annie greeted me and I of course greeted back.

Ah, our lovely house. Located in the most protected area in Rien, Des Monies. All of my former family that were revived as well as Annie and her companions were allowed to stay there now.

"Eren and Mikasa are still asleep." She commented. "I am pretty tired myself so I think I'll head back to get a few more hours of sleep as well."

"Just don't forget that you have drills today."

Annie shrugged. "Of course not. I never miss them and I don't intend to start today. By the way, you planning on upping your alliance to combat Akuma yet?"

"That is actually what I am spending all day doing." I shrug.

"You could always try out the pro-fighting arena. Mutants, powerful, and pretty much capable soldiers just begging to be recruited in the military."

"I'll keep that in mind." I respond back before Annie goes back into her room.

Hmm. Off to the pro arena then!

But just before I herd a familiar voice rumble my thought pattern. "Oh, you really are going to the Arena?"

I smile at Annie. "Well, you said that I might find some good competition. Besides, it's still early and its not like I have anything else better to do."

Annie shrugged before walking out and tightening her nape shield. "I can't sleep either."

"Well then. Lets just go out on a father-daughter outing! Shall we?"

"I would like that idea." Annie admits. "So what vehicle are we taking?"

"My motorcycle should get us there the fastest." I reply as I go to it. I concentrate chakra throughout it so that it can float on water. "Hop on." I say to her and she does as I quickly admire the greatness that is the color of the future god, me. (2)

"What about Zyken?" I ask her.

"I'll be fine." He comments before changing his form to that of a rat and burring himself deep within Annie's hoodie.

"Hey dad. I think I might bring my career back." Annie quietly whispers.

"And can I ask what made you decide to actually come back? I know that intinal round a month ago was just for fun and you were helping Eren." I inquire as she nods.

"Its just that I feel appreciated more as a champion then a warrior or a solider, but then again I did fail didn't I?" She chuckled humorlessly. "I will always be a faithful Ranger to Rien, but I think getting a job as a employee and fighter of the Arena would make me happier."

I shrug as I began to drive. The current song that was playing in the background was Still Dre by Doctor Dre. How fitting.

"What about Ranger Academy?" I ask.

"I don't think I need it." Annie answered honestly and I nod. "You absolutely don't, but it wouldn't help to show Eren and Mikasa around would it?"

"They're not Rangers though."

"True but Eren still needs a shit ton of training, you're a good teacher but I can't have that huge responsibility off to you."

Annie sighs. "Well he is my husband after all, but as far as I can tell, we are nowhere near the same page at all."

I pat her shoulder as we arrive there. "Relationships require effort from both sides constantly. Trust me it will work out."

She closed her eyes. "I hope so."

The Arena looked as every bit as when I last set foot in there. Though besides it just being a stadium I see that they expanded it into a full place. There was a restaurant bar. Wait? Was that Ramen Ichiraku? Oh fuck yes. There were also seats for spectators to enjoy. And there were even living cells for those that participated as well as a medical wing. Yeah I could get used to coming here more and more often man.

I decide of course to check out the bar.

I sit and Annie smiles as she talks to some people as a man comes up to me. "Hello, my name is Teuchi and welcome! This is my daughter Ayame and my other two employees, Matsu and Nishi." I wave to them. "Is this your first time eating with us?"

I nod. Ramen is my favorite food so I expect nothing short of the best!"

Teuchi smiled. "Very well then. Would you like to try out special bowl of the day?"

I couldn't help the obvious drool that started to form in my mouth. "Hell yeah! Bring it on!"

Mhmmm. Chicken, Shrimp, Beef all three amazing flavors in one. My stomach was in pleasure that day. At least I know that there us another good reason why I can and should come back to the Arena now.

I turn my attention back to Annie who was smiling and seemed happy. That is a rare sight. I wonder why? Did she just become hired?

She walks over to me. "Well dad. Looks like I am the newest employee in the Arena." She says proudly before sitting next to me and ordering a shot. Wait a minute, was she even old enough to drink? Oh wait, she is 35. Damn the Bijuu and their long lifespan and different aging biological differences!

"Who is that guy?" I point to a maroon haired fellow with a pet snake who apparently could control poison.

"Thats Cobra. A B-Rank Champion." She comments in her bored tone while folding her arms.

"I think I might want him to be a part of the Rangers."

Annie snorted but no more the a second later she was already walking towards him.

"What do you want little girl. Surely you are not about to challenge me to a match when you just seen how I almost killed that idiot back there?" Annie looked up at him before backhanding him not once but twice and then kicking him to the floor. "That is exactly why I came over here. I don't have time to deal with your fuck shit and I need some easy money. But tell you what? Lets make a little bet."

Dusing himself off Cobra looked at her before grunting. "Well, what is the bet then?"

"Simple, if you win I will never bother you again, but if I win you have to join the Rangers." Annie replies calmly while Cobra simply smirks at that offer.

"Lets see, without my gloves activated I still have Zyken, shadow clones, the healing, the sixth sense, and my awesome combat and weaponry skills." Annie stated with a bored tone. "Lets try not to make this match too one sided!" She turns to Cobra who only smirks in response.

"Alright folks this is an A-Ranked match between too animals of prey! The white lion and the cobra? Who will be victorious? And look at that? The arena will be featured in a hot burning desert!" The announcer shouts with glee. The bell rings and Annie is off attacking him with several harsh combat moves.

Cubellios was attempting to attack Annie, but Zyken himself wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sorry buddy but it's a one on one fight!" She slashed at her with all his might and soon the battle became two.

"This is Amazing! We are watching two different Snake vs Lion battle. Who will become the top of the food chain folks?" The Announcer said with all of his hype getting the crowd hyped as a result. Music began playing from the background. It was Warrior by Disturbed. Whoever is in charge of that knows his music thats all I have to say.

"You have control over poison and sound, just like a real snake." Annie commented as she punched him and blocked Cobra's punch.

"Yeah I do." He growled as he concentrated said poison into his mouth. "Dokuryū no Hōkō!" The extreme vapor was rushing towards the blonde but Annie quickly made a familiar hand seal.

"Clones?" Cobra seemed impressed.

"Yeah did you think it would be that easy?" Annie taunted before hearing a familiar sound.

"Oh and it seems that the plates have been activated people!" Shouted the Announcer. Annie looked over at the nearest plates. I am hoping that she goes for a defensive. Dealing with that poison will need something that is a good defense.

Sigh. Maybe she should just already unleash all of her powers?

Nah.

My daughter has this in the bag.

Annie creates two more clones to keep Cobra at bay and I see her running for a shield plate. Annie quickly steps on it and there she goes a body suit. Cobra frowned.

"Dokuryū Sōga!" The poison moved at Annie who stands there. Her new shield allowed her to tank the weapon as she looks at him with none of the care in the world. "I was expecting more from a B-Class mutant who has the ability to control poison."

Zyken who had bitten Cobra's pet snake and clawed at it before throwing her or it or whatever out of the ring thereby winning his match.

"Cubellios!" Cobra said as he watched his companion fall in the pool of water before Zyken who had shifted into a large grizzly bear tossed him over but not before Annie gave him a huge kick that probably knock a few teeth lose.

The bell rings and Annie was proclaimed the winner.

She and Zyken seemed to be talking while Cobra helped himself and his pet out from the water as the next match started. This match was a rookie one so I wasn't interested in it all that much.

"Hey Zyken I was thinking of something really interesting."

I raised my eyebrow. Annie always had interesting ideas when it came to fighting.

"Well since you are the manifestation of my soul, don't you think it would be appropriate if you had all of my power?"

Zyken looked at her confused. "What do you mean all of your power?"

"I mean, what if say that you were the suppression of my power?" (5)

Zyken shrugged. "That does seem like a good idea but I dunno. While I am your guardian you can't always depend on me you know."

That would be interesting indeed.

"Of course not I wasn't saying that!" Annie growled out.

"Actually I have an idea, but your powers are so unstable and unpredictable it's really hard to pinpoint it out."

"Go on." Annie said with interest. I was interested too.

"Let me see those gloves for a second." Zyken said as he ripped them off, thereby revealing Annie's true form. Zyken turned to me. "Do you by any chance have a larcima viable?"

"Yeah." I said taking one out it was blank though.

"Okay here is the deal this larcima will act as the glove. It will absorb and suppress your power." Zyken stated as he looked at the gloves before giving them back to her. "Meh, I love these gloves, I don't think I will get rid of em." Annie stated happily as Zyken continued speaking.

"Eat it." Zyken commanded Annie and she did. "Good. Now this crystal will absorb and suppress your bijuu bloodline and it will be located at various sections throughout the body. And do not worry if you are injured, for the crystal will simply regenerate like the rest of your body if it is somehow hit or taken from your body. Basically you can consider the crystal another organ in the body. Now this time it will be harder for you to call upon your bijuu bloodline abilities. There are certain conditions that have to be met which as for now include eating a huge amount of chakra by using the bijuukyu but of course you are limited in using that ability right?"

Annie nods. "The other conditions include extreme willpower or if you are indeed about to die. The appearance changes but you will gain full access to your abilities. I think I will call this Beast Mode!"

"So let me get this straight. I have a base form which is what I am now currently that grants me regeneration, zenkai (4), a sixth sense, and that justu you taught me, the shadow clones? Then when I injure myself and wipe it on the suppression gloves I gain access to my crystalkinoses but my appearance is just as human as it was originally, and then there is the third and final which is the Beast Mode that I can only enter under a few conditions that changes my appearance and personality?"

Zyken nodded. "Indeed. This is just to make sure that your abilities stay under control and suppressed."

Annie shruggs as she looks at her gloves. "Oh and Cobra, remember dude, you made a deal, it is time to honor that promise!"

Cobra scoffed. "Sorry but I didn't sign up to become a toy solider. Dokuryū Totsuga!"

Biting her glove and then Annie crossed her arms. "Daiyashīrudo!" The shield managed to protected her from it. "I was going easy on you you know, but then of course you have to do things the hard way."

I turn to Annie. "Let me handle it." I tell her. Annie's cute ears perk up but she sighs as she sits down and watches us. She motions for Zyken to chill out as well. So she just sit there as she reverts back to her human form.

I decide to pick up something and eat it preforming a good technique.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cobra asks me.

"This technique is called Hōshoku which is Japanese for Gluttony. A very powerful kinjutsu that was passed down in in an unknown village it allows the user to eat different materials and convert it into Physical and Spiritual energy. When in use the users mouth widens and elongates, their teeth becomes razor sharp and pointed allowing them to rip through and eat just about anything."

I shrug. "I have a lot of different abilities and powers. Really, it all depends on what I feel like using."

Coating his right fist with poison, Cobra attempts to hit me but I sigh as I reveal one of the techniques that I had been working on for a very long time.

The Barrier Chain Armor is a technique that take defensive properties of the Chakra Chains Barrier and condenses it around the user. To use the user wraps chains around their arms, legs, and chest. They then make the ram seal, this causes the chains to glow a gold color. The user then makes the dragon seal, this causes a thin barrier to from in between the chains. Like the Chakra Chains Barrier, it is strong enough to shield against even the strongest attacks.

I wonder if my mother was watching me on Tv right now? She would be so proud of me for taking the Uzumaki bloodline to a whole new level. I know she would.

Cobra looked up and saw that his attack did nothing to even harm me.

"I think I know what the perfect nature release to use against you should be. Junton." I declare with a smile.

Oh yes Junton would be the ideal to use in a situation like this.

**The Purification Release** is an advanced nature Kekkei Tōta that combines fire, lighning andwater-based chakra to create energy that discriminates between targets and manipulates it. Most of techniques generated by the Purification Release have medicinal properties and some of the them are used to improve orenhance the Mystical Palm Technique's effects. Even so, the Purification Release also generates offensive techniques.

This Kekkei Tōta was responsible for the first medical jutsus' creation. There is also a legend that this technique was also used by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's wife, however with the passage of time it has been becoming a less famous and known technique and thus lost the relationship between the Purification Release and the Sage of the Six Paths' wife.

"Whatever. You will not beat me today! Dokuryū Ringa!"

The scales of poison come towards me but I am not fazed. I extend my hand and create a dome of energy from this. "Junton: Senkai Rengoku." I calmly state as the attack simply fazed into a harmless piece of nothing.

The I appear quickly behind Cobra before making a few hand seals and, "Junton: Junsuidenai Kugyō." The huge ball of chakra hit the man which I know caused him a great deal of pain. I sigh as he was still struggling.

I pin him down before concentrating the energy into my hand. "Junton: Kami no Sosei." Hopefully this will make him easier to talk to and negotiate with. Hopefully that is.

Cobra stopped struggling and his pet snake Cubellios came by his side. "What the hell was this all about?"

"You tell us." Annie spoke. "I won the battle fair and square but you just had to resort to my father coming in and doing things the hard way didn't you?"

"Yeah well I don't want to become part of whatever it is that you want me to I refuse!"

"But why? Being a Ranger is possibly the best thing you could do. Several benefits and even pay and all you have to do is show up each month for your assigned drill and keep your powers in check. Of course the Arena seems like a good idea the more and more thought that I put into this."

Cobra sighed. "I don't have a choice any way it seems."

"So tell is then what is your real name? Or would you just prefer Cobra?"

I could tell he was about to faint but he gently touched Annie's cheek, the person who asked him about his real name. "Erik."

Well that turned out better the expected, we gained a new recruit and I managed to find one of the best restaurants ever that served ramen. Today was a good day indeed.

* * *

_**(Datara POV, Illuminati Headquarters)**_

* * *

Akuma was smirking. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Illuminati, you all know why you are here. For one reason and one reason only. For change. It is our job that we purge the world of anything that isn't human and control those that might be useful to us."

Akuma was at a large round table talking to several different figures.

"So let me get this shit straight, you had ten other guys who couldn't defeat this Naruto guy so you decided to get ten more guys and hope that the second time works?" Yammy spouted.

"Unlike you, those were just mere humans. Or as said in the old legends, the shinobi. You are not even humans. And thus I believe that you are able to take care of this boy that way."

"Yes. We are the strongest Titans indeed. After all we are some of the very few who managed to regain our consciousness in Titan form which up until now has been impossible." Baraggan said.

Akuma smirked. "Up until now? But you were the person who managed to rule almost all of earthland were you not?"

"Up until you decided to interrupt me as I was on my throne. But alas I am grateful. After all if you didn't show up, I would have ordered my army to fight themselves to the death." The former king said.

Akuma shrugged. "Well then when the time comes you will be able to test out that new power yes?"

Baraggan remained silent.

"Now obviously attacking Rein has proven to be much harder then I anticipated. But there is one clear objective that I suggest that we focus on. The first and foremost is weakening the military. The humans themselves are weak as fuck. But the Rangers which are composed of mutants are far from it. Hell one Ranger equals an entire army of humans. So it is my uttermost importance that you kill as many Rangers as you can."

"With all due respect, didn't your last two attempted invasions fail?" Szayelaporro Granz asked him. Akuma doesn't seem to get mad. "Yes they did. And thats why this won't be considered an invasion but rather a search and destroy mission."

Akuma turned to his members. "Rather, I want you to focus on one target and one target alone. Annie Leonhart."

"Who the fuck is that?" Nnoitra spoke next. Obviously mad that it was a woman probably.

"She is the heir of Naruto Dreyar and thus she carries the blood of the Bijuu within her."

"So she isn't a human." A random lackey asked.

"No she is not. Annie is a species called a Bijuu which is not really something you need to know other then the fact that she is extremely powerful and that she has a major weakness and that is all Bijuu can be controlled if the person who is controlling them has any of the bloodline relating to the Rikudou Sennin." Knowing that there were going to be more questions asked Akuma quickly answered. "A powerful human who was the first on this planet to use the powers of a Bijuu. The very last and most powerful Bijuu. I am his descendant and I have his eyes. With the power of a Bijuu on our side, we will indeed become invincible and our goal of keeping humanity safe and purging earth will be set!"

Of course the Espada said nothing but followed their orders. Why exactly did the Espada who were not human themselves want to help with eliminating those?

Other then the fact that Akuma promised them that they would return human as well as gain more power then they already had.

Though it should be obvious by now that Akuma didn't give a damn about humanity this much.

_"I care deeply for humanity and Rien, but there is no way they will listen to me unless I make myself the king. If I have to force them to accept me as their rightful leader and take over the world then so be it. After all, I should be the only mutant that is allowed on the throne. Not some damn washed up prophet."_ The masked man thought.

"So what are the plans are we kidnapping her today or?" Starrk said yawning not wanting to do it.

"Indeed we are kidnapping the girl today or at least having an attempt to do so. Instead of destroying the enmeny, I should be trying to make them get on our side!"

After the meeting was dismissed, we cut back to another scene which is one where Annie is drinking a glass of water as she talks to Mikasa and Eren.

"Okay guys I don't like you and you sure as hell don't like me, but regardless you need to come with me to Ranger academy. Although not Rangers, you both posses Ranger tier special abilities and my father wants to make sure that you know about this which can help you train them." Annie said before gulping the rest of her water down.

She was dressed in her Ranger military uniform which was the unique red color scheme that showed and made her easy to identify. Mikasa and Eren were dressed in Merryweather uniform too. All three donning the Merryweather cloak. Why was Annie wearing it? Because she was technically close to Merryweather out of all of the groups.

"You ready Mikasa?" Eren asked her and she nodded.

All three of them had their new 3DMG attacked with Annie being the last to strap hers on making sure that the compartment in the back was working properly. Although the leg strain that the old gear put on was gone, making sure that the flat harness which was the support of the new design stuck in place as she she did so.

Annie looked at the both of them knowing that they didn't want to talk to her but just follow. She sighed as she went out of the house and off to Naruto island. She remembered what her father told her and frowned. _"Why should I be the only one to put forth effort? Fuck them then. Christ, this still makes me so damn angry! After this I am going to the Arena, the only place that appreciates me for what I am."_

The three just traveled into silence before finally arriving back on Naruto Island and seeing a massive school building that resembled a castle. It had several more people all wearing the unique red camouflage military pattern. "We're here." Annie announced as they finally stopped and went inside.

"So this is just bacially introduction and shit, not really a tour but whatever. Over there is the danger room which is obviously for training. The library is here and there we go! Hey Iruka!"

The man that had a scar going across his upper nose smiled to Annie. "So I see that you have brought some friends?"

"Yeah. This is Mikasa and Eren. They are not Rangers but they do have special abilities and my father has given them permission to come here whenever they basically want." Annie shrugged.

"Well hello Mikasa and Eren. I am the Ranger Academy Instructor. I teach those who come here at all ages! It will be a pleasure working with you two!" He said before making his head comically big in order to shut up the rangers that were making a huge amount of noise.

"Lets move on I suppose I should introduce you to one of our more famous instructors?"

There was a white haired man who was reading a little orange book named Icha Icha. "Hey Kakashi."

He waved back at her. "Lord have mercy, you just won't stop with those books will you?" Annie said in a tone of humor. Both Eren and Mikasa were a little taken back that Annie could actually joke and be humorous.

"If I recall I seen you sneaking some of them whenever your father dragged you to the lessons."

Annie coughed in an attempt to hold her blush.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked and Annie nodded.

She showed them people and described their abilities. "You guys haven't met much people from the other military branches either huh?" Annie asked them and they agreed with the blonde grunting.

"Not surprised, maybe if you actually focused on something else besides killing titans." She motioned them to follow her to meet the members of the newest Ranger team.

"These people are called the x-men. They are second class of mutants. James Howlett. Codemane Wolverine is known for his ability to heal as well as the fact that his bones are encased in special properties. Most feral of the group. Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. She can control all aspects of the weather as well as be immune to their effects. Kurt Wagne. Codemane. Nightcrawler. Is able to teleport instantaneously as well as stick to walls. Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde. Codename Shadowcat. Intangibility. Colossus also known as Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. He can transform his body into a solid metallic substance. Scott Summers. Codemane Cyclops. He can shoot incredible lasers from his eyes. Robert Drake better known as the Iceman. He can control Ice. And lastly we have Rouge. She is the most dangerous of them all and it is not a good idea for you to touch her and that is all I will say on that subject."******  
**

Eren and Mikasa of course greet them and shake hands.

"There are some others too but they are busy doing drills. Toad, Pryo and Mystique are also cool and could possibly be excellent training friends. Of course those all all the codenames for them." She said with Annie looking at Eren weirdly. "What?" He asked.

"You need a codename, Jagear."

Eren looked surprised but Annie continued. "Rampage."

"Huh?"

"I think that name fits you perfectly, Rampage."

Eren huffed. "The only time I 'rampage' is when I want to kill them."

Annie chuckled. "Rampage doesn't always have to mean uncontrollable you know."

The group of three said their goodbyes before running in to Asuma. He was a member of the Garrison but Naruto Island was the best known military base in the entire human kingdom.

"Are you and Kurenai on another date Asuma?" Annie said suggestively with again some humor in her voice.

"Well you know how hard being a ranger is and all!" Asuma said trying to change the subject.

Speaking of the devil she walks out and greets Asuma while Annie just continues to wink at the both of them. "Good people." She says turning to Eren and Mikasa. "Kurenai is a master at casting illusions by the way."

"Hello Annie! Isn't today such a youthful day?" Rock Lee exclaimed with joy while Annie chuckled. "I suppose it is. There are two people that I would love for you to meet, this is Mikasa and Eren. They will be coming to train here sometimes."

Rock Lee smiled at the two of them. His clothing attire was different as he was wearing a green jumpsuit but did sport the flak jacket which had his isgina that told them he was a part of the Garrison as well as his rank.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, yosh!"

His personality was doing a number on poor Mikasa and Eren who seemed stunned by this preform-ice.

"Oh my glorious student Lee!"

_"Another one?"_ Mikasa and Eren both thought when they saw Gai. He looked like an older replica of Lee.

"I was just making new friends who will eventually carry on the precious will of fire!" Lee shouted.

"That is my glorious student!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Rock-lee"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"NOW LETS SHOW THEM HOW YOUTHFUL WE ARE AND DO TEN LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE ISLAND!" (3)

The two begin to run off beyond the horizon where the sunset was formed. Everyone even Annie thought that was a bit creepy so they all ended up doing an anime sweatdrop.

The three began to walk again and the atmosphere was actually feeling much more relaxed and friendly then before. Eren and Mikasa even did more bits of smalltalk and of course Annie didn't feel like saying but she was pretty interested in it.

A little whisper knocked he out of her thoughts though.

"Argit?" Annie said wanting to confirm the person's identity.

"Ah Annie, I see you're rolling with a new crowd now." The humanoid rat and opossum hybrid figure said looking at Eren and Mikasa. "I didn't think in all these years you would chose to be friends with humans."

"We often come to a conclusion that turns out to be the complete opposite."

Argit smirked and rubbed his hands together in an evil plot kind of way. "True. And we often believe in what many people tell us in our first bit of luck as well." Annie seemed to take what Argit was saying as a hint and shook her head with a firm voice.

"For the last time no."

"But you'll make money!"

"No."

"But it's an easy job! Way more easy then letting other freaks beta you up!"

"No."

"But do it for me please?"

"I said no Argit. I am not helping you con these people!"

As Annie starts to walk away she notices that Argit is giving her a wide eyed puppy look. Annie tries her best to overcome the effects but it's just too strong. "You know the face is my weakness, alright. Fine."

Argit smiled as Annie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Fuck. What do I have to do?"

"Simple, follow me, I have already gathered a pretty decent crowd." (6)

Annie pinched the bridge on her nose. "This is so stupid."

"Shut up and just play along. If this succeeds I'll cut you off a little something." Argit turns to the crowd before showing them a black bottle with some kind of reddish liquid inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is miracle aqua! It may look like some cheep oil, but this vile contains powerful stuff! So powerful that it can reduce aging and even cause you to have the physical abilities of a mutant!"

Argit turns to Annie. "Behold and be amazed! Now watch as this little girl will use her enhanced vision to shoot that bird off that branch!"

Annie turns to the conman before whispering angrily, "You didn't say shit about me having to shoot shit!"

"Do you want the money or not?"

Annie growls before taking out her pistol and shooting the bird which falls off the branch. She made sure not to kill it though, but everyone could tell that she had made a direct hit. The crowd clapped but then a man came forward.

"Such bullshit. Look at her uniform, she is in the military. Anyone in there can shoot that target with ease. How about you do something impressive little girl?" He then grabs his hat and Annie who hates being mocked waited until he threw it in the air before shooting it out. The crowd clapped once again.

"Oh hell no. You're gonna pay me for a new hat!" The man got out his own gun but Annie snorted as she disarmed him with yet another shot.

"See? Do you need any more proof?" The crowd then came bombarding to Argit tossing up their hard earned money to buy something that was extremely fake. A few minutes Argit was smiling happily as he broke Annie off. "Did you learn anything from this experience?"

"Yeah. Humans are stupid."

Argit laughed. "Are you surprised at that? I mean really? Anyway thanks for helping me out."

Annie counted the money before speaking. "Whatever. Just don't ask me to do this shit again."

As they left Annie sighed. "Well now what? I am bored."

Eren shrugged. "I guess we could go back?"

Annie shook her head. "If we do that I might kill myself due to boredom. Why not go out to see a movie?"

Mikasa looked at her before looking back at Eren who shrugged. Annie spoke again. "I mean, it's like I don't have anything else to do. Besides I got paid a pretty solid stack and I feel like blowing it."

The three looked at each other before nodding.

_"At least I am making some progress..."_

* * *

_**(After the Movie...)**_

* * *

"Well, that was stupid." Eren commented after the movie.

"To be honest I fell asleep like halfway through so I don't even know how much worse it got, sorry guys." Annie said as she yawned.

Mikasa shrugged before pointing to a direction. "Is that Armin?"

The group of three run towards him who he greets with open arms. "Hey guys, how is life treating you all?"

"Good." Eren says. "Yeah pretty good." Mikasa says.

"So what about living in the household. I'd imagine that it is pretty sweet?"

"If you don't mind being bored to death." Annie sighed as she fixed the bang on her ponytail.

"But you're always bored Annie." Armin joked while Annie shrugs. The three amigos continue talking before Annie announces that she is going home.

"So you two seem to be taking it fairly well is everything going alright?" Armin asked after Annie left.

"It's actually gone exceptionally well, far better then I intentionally thought." Eren comments. "I mean, I half expected Annie and Mikasa to rip each other apart by now but so far no arguments, no yelling nothing."

Armin pauses. "Do you think that Annie is just trying to ignore your exsistance altogether?"

"I doubt it. She did take us to the movies as well as show us around. She claims that her father forced her too but..."

"But what?" Armin asked with interest.

"She is a shitty liar."

Armin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Ah. Maybe she is trying her best to be friends then?"

"It's awkward as fuck." Eren sighs. "But if she is putting forth the effort then I suppose I should too." He turned to Mikasa. "What about you?"

"I still can't stand her but for the sake of Rien I will have to. Who knows."

"But enough about this. How are things going with you Armin?"

Armin smiled. "Peachy actually! I am a part of the intelligence division in Merryweather!"

Mikasa hugged him. "See? I told you that you were made for greatness! With that brain of yours, Humanity will be the victor in every war that they will fight!"

"I am glad that you think so." Armin said with a blush.

The three continued their talk while Annie continued her journey.

Even though she was excellent with the 3DMG, she didn't use it that much as it did put quite an annoying strain on her muscles. Despite her regeneration, it still didn't mean that she could be reckless. She often practiced freerunning as a favored alternative. It was just as challenging and fun but didn't require her to use gear to need it.

_"Ah, the advantages of being born with the blood of creatures of power."_ She thought as a weird tick poped in her head. _"My sixth sense? Trouble just below huh? Wait a minuite I think I know these people."_

She looked down and seen the familiar faces of the Illuminati.

"Reiner! How could you do this?" Annie knew that voice. It belonged to Bertolt. She dropped down. More quietly because she wasn't using the gear. She whispered to Zyken. "Hey, go get some reinforcements, I feel this is Akuma's doing."

The Guardian nodded and using it's stealth did just that. Careful not to make a sudden sound. But it seemed like that was futile anyway.

"Oh Annie, come on out and save your friend!"

The blonde cursed but did just that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What should have been done after our cover was blown. Or more like when you went soft and spared that fucker when you know that you should have killed him and that Jean faggot as well."

"Annie, run!" Bertolt said.

Reiner kicked him. "Shut up."

"You and me are gonna have it out Reiner!" Shouted Annie to the blond who laughed.

"Gonna? You still think that this is friendly chit chat huh?" He taunted. "We stopped being friends a long, long time ago. And frankly, I couldn't stand your bitch ass when we were children."

Annie growled. "Then why the fuck are you doing this huh? What kind of sick fuck betrays their own friends?"

"Why am I doing this? WHY? I just don't understand why someone like you has all this power? Huh? How does someone like you get to become this damn powerful while I am stuck here trailing behind you?"

Annie was confused by this point in time. "What are you even talking about Reiner?"

"I am saying is that you don't deserve your power whatever the hell it is. Because for some reason, I doubt you are a shifter."

Annie shrugs before letting a little smirk escape her face. "Because I am not a shifter."

"Then what the hell are you then?"

"I am your friend!"

Reiner groans before appearing in front of her in an instant and holding her close. "Of all the times that you could have been delusional, you choose now? Heh, you should have saved this shit back when we were fighting the humans."

"You don't have to do this, we don't have to fight anymore. You don't need to gain power because-"

"It's too late Annie! You might pussy out but I will not!" The Armored Titan barked as he interrupted Annie.

Reiner smirked as he summoned his infamous armor and used it to cover his hand, in a way that mimics Annie's crystal ability.

"It's too late!" With one last sadistic smile he punches with all of his strength in Annie's heart.

_"Something doesn't seem right..."_ Zyken thought as a weird feeling overcame him. The feeling seemed to grow and grow until there was a huge stabbing pain exactly where his heart should be. It was extremely painful that the lion cub let out a pained roar.

"Hey are you okay?" Eren asked the Guardian.

"No I am not. Annie is in trouble." Zyken said as he looked up at the green eyed boy.

Eren cursed before running to get Mikasa. She seemed interested in some book before he tugged at her sleeve. "We need to go."

"What is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Annie."

Mikasa rolled her eyes before Eren spoke again. "Yo, can you track her or something?"

"No. I am not able to discover the other part of my soul at all times even though I am a guardian."

Taking that answer as a very sarcastic yes, Eren followed the lion before he started to run at a fast pace which caused the two soldiers to use their 3DMG to keep up.

"Oh thats right." Reiner groaned out in both a comical and an aggravated expression. Her heart was already healed to the point where it didn't even look like it had been punched through to begin with. "I forgot, we titans are quite the healers! But we still need to breathe? Right? Right?!"

The blonde begins to choke Annie who finally having enough uses her own hand and forcefully shoves it away. Although she didn't mean to it actually did bruise Reiner a little bit.

"Come then. Let me show you this power that you desire."

The two began to fight with Annie gaining the upper hand. They exchanged masive blows that resembled as if they were fighting in titan form. Of course neither didn't want to cause too much attention. So being human would have to do. Or for Annie more like she couldn't call upon her bijuu powers. As the fighting got more serious Reiner growled as he noticed Bertolt was missing.

The man was there helping Annie out but due to his weakened sate he was getting thrown all over the battlefield. "Oh Bertl, of all times you choose to talk back to me you choose now? Bad choice." He struck him in the nape of the neck with the sword.

He would surely die now.

Annie looked stunned and was on the verge of crying. She wanted to badly hurt Reiner and just hold Bertolt's body. Her sadness right now was far greater then her anger.

"Reiner you fucking traitor!" Roared Eren who witnessed the man choking Annie as well as his killing of Bertl. He quickly got involved at began to go at him with several punches and kicks that the blond was having a hard time blocking. And on top of that they hurt quite a bit.

Another figure entered the scene.

"Akuma." Annie growled as she punched Reiner in the face six times and left him on the floor. "Defeat after defeat and you still have the intrepidity to show up here again. You just don't know when to give up do you?"

Akuma laughed. "I could say the same about your father."

Akuma disappeared and quickly appeared behind Annie who quickly formed a crystal knife to strike it in his head, but Akuma phased through it before grabbing Annie who growled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I am kidnapping you of course."

Zyken tried to attack Akuma but was met with a sword. "What should I do with this thing master?" Zommari asked.

"Put it to sleep. Though I mean just that. Don't kill it. It is a part of Leonhart's soul and if he dies she will as well."

Zyken roared as he charged a shockwave which erupted the territory as many people were knocked back. Zyken extended his claws and slashed through showing his own form of teleportation and appearing behind Akuma who kicked him back.

"You surprised me there mutt, but don't think that will save you or Annie."

"You're letting your guard down." Zyken said in a warning tone while Akuma seemed to shrug at that. "Yeah Yeah."

The next thing people saw was Akuma flying on the ground and an orange haired man who had on the robes and crown of their king with his daughter in his hands.

"You know something Akuma, you never could factor me in your rebellious equation right?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**So this chapter was just more of a focus on the characters themselves that were revived last chapter mostly a foreshadow that the important ones. And just because they have been revived does not mean in any way that they are staying like that. and i will not be killing off all of the espada, i will be keeping the ones that i like as main characters. We are still in the leadership arc but I wanted to do a summary because a lot of events took place in many of the chapters that had to be explained quickly. Don't forget what I said when I first told you about this arc, the ending is not going to be pretty and I sincerely mean it. but anyway check out these challenges on the bottom of the page will ya? so what will happen next chapter? is bertolt truly dead? what will annie do to avenge him? and what plan does naruto have and how will it combat this new deadly alliance that akuma has forged?**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ watched the kick ass movie dredd. the "blocks" inspired some of this!

_**(2) **_imgur |.|com|/tCVtMHY,2lB5W7U go here for an idea of naruto's helmet and his motorcycle. (remove all of the "|"'s). also naruto island the military base is located in the kingdom of Rien. it is located in a lake in the center of des monies (thus actually making it the safest place to live hmmm...)

_**(3)** _I have always wanted to write one of these! plus i don't get why so many writers say 100 laps. umm a single lap is 400 meters. and i can't see any normal human being able to run 131,233 feet (which equals to 24 miles which is equivalent to running a marathon) in a single day

_**(4)**_ i looked it up in the dragonball wiki and this is the name for the sayian's genetic trait that allows them to be able to get stronger every time they recover from a fight that caused them fatal damage.

_**(5)**_ for a better description on Annie's abilities I will be making a wiki page fanon|.wikia.|com|/wiki/Annie_Dreyar_-abilities-_(Rien) (remove all of the "|"'s)

_**(6)** _Argit is a character from the series ben 10. and yes he is a conman look him up on the wika for more details. personally he is a favorite of mine.

* * *

_**Junton: Senkai Rengoku (Japanese for Purification Release: Swivel Purgatory): **_This technique cretates a large energy field from the purification chakra. When the opponent's attack hit the energy field, it starts an extremely intense rotary process. The constant high speed will begin to damage or decrease the potency of the attack (if the attack is not caused by a solid substance). The energy field will only be undone when the opponent's attack is diluted or broken.

_**Junton: Junsuidenai Kugyō (Japanese for Purification Release: Impure Penance): **_This technique can be used as supplement or offensively against the opponent. Being the jutsu supplementary, the user can conjure a circle around any part of its body for it inhibit any kind of queasy feeling. It may, for example, serve as an anesthetic in a wound on the arm. This technique does not heal the wound as the Mystical Palm Technique, but nullify the pain caused by the injury. To use this technique in an offensive manner, the user summons the circle in the body of its opponent and then allows the circle to release all the impurities that it has collected in the times in which it was summoned in supplementary nature. Thus, the jutsu's victim will suffer an attack of consecutive pain in the affected area, which can cause fainting due to pain or convulsions.

_**Junton: Kami no Sosei (Japanese for Purification Release: Divine Reanimation): **_When the purification chakra is concentrated in the palm of the user's hand, a certain amount of energy is released by the palms. By channeling the energy around the hand(s), the user can direct and throw it against its opponent as a blaster that hit the victim hard enough. When contacting the victim, the energy will try to purify its emotions to make its thoughts become clearer. This technique can be used during a battle because the intensity it reaches the victim, but is most commonly used when, for example, someone is mentally unbalanced or aggressive

* * *

_**Solider mini-****Database:** _(all characters that have been revived in previous chapter, and just because they were revived again doesn't mean that they will stay alive either.)

**Tsunade**

Military Branch: Merryweather Medical Corps

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Major

**Might Guy**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Taijustu expert

Rank: Specialist

**Kurenai Yūhi**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Can cast Illusions)

**Asuma Sarutobi:**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Sergeant

**Kakashi Hatake**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Lightning Manipulation)

**Iruka Umino**

Military Branch: Rangers (Ranger Academy Instructor)

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialists

**Menma Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Gravity Control)

**Erza Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Requip the Knight)

**Laxus Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Lightning Dragon Slayer)

**Natsu Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Fire)

**Minato Namikaze**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Space-Time manipulation)

**Kushina Uzumaki**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Sergeant

**Shino Aburame:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (has a strange affinity with bugs)

Rank: Private First Class

**Chōji Akimichi**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (eating seems to give him strength)

Rank: Private First Class

**Sakura Haruno:**

Military Branch: Merryweather (Medical Corps)

Abilities and Powers: Human (advocate and important healer)

Rank: Specialists

**Hinata Hyūga Dreyar**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Shinobi (Byakugan)

Rank: Specialist

**Rock Lee:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Taijustu Expert

Rank: Specialists

**Shikamaru Nara**

Military Branch: Merryweather (Intelligence Division)

Abilities and Powers: Extreme intellect

Rank: Corporal

**Tenten**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (Weapons Specialists)

Rank: Private First Class

**Ino Yamanaka**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First Class

**Sai:**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Can make drawings come to life)

**Shee**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (Tracker)

Rank: Corporal

**Darui:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Corporal

**Karui:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Swordsmanship

Rank: Private First Class

**Omoi:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Swordsmanship

Rank: Private First Class

**Samui:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Swordsmanship

Rank: Private First Class

**Killer B:**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Swordsman Master

Rank: Sergeant

**Gaara:**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Sand Control)

**Temari**

Military Branch: Merryweather Air Force

Abilities and powers: Huge big fan

Rank: Specialist

**Kankurō**

Military Branch: Royal Guard

Abilities and Powers: Puppet Control

Rank: Sergeant

**Kurotsuchi**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First Class

**Mei Terumī**

Military Branch: Merryweather Navy

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Corporal

**Chōjūrō**

Military Branch: Merryweather Navy

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Mifune:**

Military Branch: Royal Guard

Abilities and Powers: Samurai

Rank: Major

**Ichigo Kurosaki:**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Renji:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Whip User

Rank: Corporal

**Rukia:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Korra:**

Military Branch: Ranger

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Water control)

**Mako:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Bolin:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First class

**Gray Fullbuster**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Ice Control

**Jellal Fernandes**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Full access to Justu

**Mirajane Strauss**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Transformation

**Cana Alberona**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Card Magic)

**Elfman Strauss**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Transformation

**Levy McGarden**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Solid Script)

**Freed Justine**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Rune)

**Juvia Lockser**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Water Control)

**Evergreen**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Stone eyes, fairy)

**Wendy Marvell**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (wind release)

**Gajeel Redfox**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (steel )

**Bickslow**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (human possession )

**Cobra**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (poison and sound )

**Monkey D. Luffy**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (extreme stretching )

**Nami**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Navigator

Rank: Specialists

**Sanji**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: HumanCook

Rank: Specialists

**Usopp**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First Class

**Rorona Zoro**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Corporal

**Eustass Kid**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (magnetism)

* * *

_**Database: House of Dreyar:**_

Also just known as the Dreyar Royal Family is a noble family of the human kingdom, Rien. They are the most powerful and influential family in the entire country. They come from the long line of reincarnation before a notable person Naruto Dreyar took the throne.

Fame, Wealth, Power - this family has all this and more. The House of Dreyar stands at the top as the most powerful families in Rien and possibly the entire world. Due to the famed leadership of Naruto Dreyar. It can be safely said that the Dreyar family will always be the Duex-Rex (Godking) of Rien. Where the most acceptable member will be put in charge.

Due to all the influence they have around the kingdom, they have the respect of the Kingdom of Rien and the whole world as well. It is important to understand that much of the privileges enjoyed by the members of the family are owed to their predecessors. Aside from making strides in the world of magic, many great Vista men and women have been powerful businessmen, doctors, government officials, and even accomplished architects. Thus, they have accomplished great feats in civil areas of society and made vast amounts of money in altogether conventional ways in the past. In addition, as a result of the things they've done have left many in their debt; in turn, would pay off in the long run.

Unknown to most, the Dreyar dabble in the criminal underworld, and hold great influence among the underbelly. Though they still take out those that threaten the common peace and stability of Rien.

The Dreyar family all live in a huge manor inside the Noble Family Complex inside the capital of Rien, Des Monies making them safe from invasion and threats. the manor is huge and looks similar to naruto's old home in naruto island but even bigger and has all the things it previously had (garden, swimming pool ect). The Dreyar family also has servants which help the people out.

It should be noted that all people from this family are born and continued to be born with the x gene making all of them mutants. They all all prodigies and posses special talents, possibly due to the Dreyar bloodline. In order to keep said bloodline from dying out arranged marriages are planned to form but due to the bijuu lineage that shouldn't be necessary.

Naruto is a bijuu and thus he carries it's bloodline. The bijuu can only make one descendant in a lifetime and the process it more complicated then just birthing as descendants must be implanted with the power. This is done by using the bijuu's power bestowal which will form a organ in the body that absorbs and suppressed the bloodline of the newborn bijuu so that the power doesn't tear and rip the body apart. This is done typically a month or so before the bijuu is born while they are still in the womb.

Those with the bijuu bloodline are considered extremely special as no matter from what other race they were born from, they will always be full bijuu. They are treated with respect from the family because they are naturally powerful and at often times feared.

The Dreyar have their own unique techniques and fighting style. As well as traditions. The first is of course the guardian animals which are physical manifestations of the soul. The second is the prominent shadow clone technique. It is considered treason to teach it to anyone that is not a family member. The third is giving them their own unique weapon.

The Dreyar have several traditions which include a ceremony for those that are either first born or born with the Bijuu bloodline as well as a ceremony that every member has when they reach a certain age where they are finally recognized as adults not by military standards but their own.

It should be noted that all Dreyar have an extreme apatite as well as the weakness of sleep.

The Dreyar have invented a number of unique traits in order to prevent their secrets from coming out or people stealing their bloodlines. Their most 'famous' is their unknown Fuinjustu that causes a member to desecrate into dust whenever they are killed to prevent the enmeny from studying their bodies. Another more pronunciations is that any person that marries a Dreyar, regardless of gender, will take on the Dreyar name. An example being if say, Darcia Qusei married Raysheia Dreyar, Darcia will take on the name Dreyar despite the fact Darcia's gender is male.

Heirs of the family (and thus the nation of Rien) often wear a necklace. The symbol of this clan is a diamond shape. (he is a blue colored variant, imgur.|com|/x086XGO remove the "|"'s)

* * *

**and now for another addition of mightyena's challenges!**

If you're interested in any of these please PM me and link me to the story so I can read it. I am very interested in ideas for these types of stories!

**Attack on Titan TimeTravel:**

Either Mikasa or Eren goes back in time with the knowledge and tries to prevent humanity from completely going extinct. (if i do this elements from Rien might be incorporated in here so be warned)

**Attack on Titan and Gundams**

Where the technology in the universe was similar to ours except they had huge giant robots. Of course the Titans are not gonna go down that easily and it's far from humans being on top

**Naruto of the Power Rings**

I stumbled upon this idea when I decoded to look up the red lantern corps. Naruto has access to all of the color rings. Obvious green lantern crossover.

* * *

**Chapter 16: LV: tasting war**

* * *

_**ookyami: hello readers and here is another chapter of the great rien series!**_

_**hugo: yep. i know you all were waiting for this shit**_

_**ookyami: yeah and even though updates are less i will still try my best to get 10k-15k chapters out to ya guys cuz that is the comfortable way for me ya know**_

_**hugo: it's been a minute since i**_**_ did the corner so lets get started with some cool information! Researchers announce a new drug, ABT-450, with a 90-95% success rate at treating Hepatitis C. Holcim and Lafarge agree to a €40 billion merger that would create LafargeHolcim, the world's largest cement manufacturer. And the U.N holds an emergency meeting on how to deal with the Urikraine crisis._**

_**ookyami: why are they stalling? they should have done this shit from the fucking get go. damn u.n get your shit together**_

_**hugo: and here are the facts for the day. A healthy (non-colorblind) human eye can distinguish between 500 shades of gray. Shakespeare invented the word "assassination" and "bump."**_

_**ookyami: didn't know about the last one. interesting**_

_**hugo: and now for fanfiction recommendations! okay with one of the highest reviews, follows and favorites as well as longest chapters. losing control by levi akerman (formerly highqueen) should have been an interesting read, but if you were blind behind it all this is simply a recommendation out there. written interesting with humor, cool plot ideas and perhaps the most popular pairing in the attack on titan fandom, it is worth a try in my book**_

_**ookyami: oh so you're sponsoring that fic huh? excellent suggesting**_

_**hugo: no shit nigga and now lets start with the chapter of this story**_

* * *

_"Violence and arms can never resolve the problems of men."_

_-Pope John Paul II_

* * *

_**Datara**_

_**Chapter LV:**_

_**Tasting War**_

* * *

_**Linkin Park - Breaking the **_**_habit_**

* * *

The beautiful district of Fiore located in wall Rose. Provided a comfortable resting area as well as a stable and pretty good condition for living. Oh, and it was also a good place for a battle of epic proportions.

Though it was in an abandoned part of town, no crowd and in the middle of the night. So while not the best it would have to do.

Naruto Dreyar the first Deus-Rex(1) of the human empire Rien has just arrived and of course his arrival signifies the start of an epic battle.

"Annie you alright?" He asked to which she nodded. He put her down though still hugging her tight in his arms.

"Naruto, I got your signal!" Were the words of Sasuke along with his team of Taka.

"It's a good thing too, because look." Naruto pointed behind him and there Akuma was with members of the old sound four. Sasuke shook his head. "Why am I not surprised that you did turn out to be traitors after all?"

"It takes one to know one doesn't it?" Kidōmaru said with Sasuke getting angry.

The Uchiha spoke while trying not to lose his cool. "Hn. But at least don't think that you haven't been found out." With that said the respective members of Sasuke's more personal team Taka came to the rescue. They each clashed with their respective opponent and Sasuke was left with Sakon and Ukon. Karin got Tayuya. Jugo got Jirōbō and Suigestu got Kidōmaru.

"Reiner! I will never forgive you!" Shouted Annie as she stood on her feet once more.

"Be careful Annie! Don't forget what they said, they're trying to kidnap you!" Naruto shouted but Annie was ignoring him. At first she was walking but then it exploded into a full out stampede when the two clashed.

Naruto looked at Akuma who was watching the matches stock up. "Well Naruto, it's been swell playing around with you again, but lets face it. I am a god now and you are no match for me. But perhaps you can entertain yourself with a few of my own soldiers?"

Naruto growled as he entered Tailed Beast Mode. "Get your bitch ass down here Akuma! Don't run away from me!"

Akuma didn't seem to hear him as he teleported and was replaced with two Espada. One who seemed to have two heads did a flip before running to him and the other was a black guy who looked at Eren and Mikasa before going to them.

Oh yes, the fight was indeed on.

* * *

_**(Eren and Mikasa vs Zommari Rureaux)**_

* * *

"Ah so you must be the Ace that is worth one hundred soldiers? Mikasa Akerman? And this must be the coordinate, Eren Jagear?"

Both soldiers were fighting the beast using the 3DMG. Eren was debating weather he should use his titan powers yet. And while training from Naruto proved to be cool and useful he hated turning into the very things that he despised.

Mikasa on the other hand was ready to get things started. She quickly used her sword to land a blow on Zommari, but it ended in what appeared to be a split image of static.

"What the hell?" Mikasa barely had time to doge a sword attack behind her.

"Of all the Espada, I have the fastest Sonído. And by timing my steps carefully, I am able to create an apparent 'clone' of myself. Well, it's essentially just a little magic trick. Magic tricks exist for the purpose of surprising the opponent. For you to be surprised because you could not follow the trick with your eyes...that is nothing to be ashamed of."

She had already activated Synesthesia and was preparing another attack. But this proved to be a clone. Eren joined in and punched a clone but again two more appear in its place. But at least the clones were being taken down with ease.

"I'm not just limited to two clones you know." Zommari stated.

"And I can create up to a maximum of five!"

Mikasa smiled. Thanks to this neat ability that Sasuke taught her, she was able to keep up and track the clones easily. It was almost like childs play to her. Come to think of it Sasuke kept saying something about her Synesthesia being similar to the Sharingan. But what the hell is a Sharingan? _"Whatever, is not the time to be thinking about things like that."_

Tracking the original, Mikasa punched Zommari a considerable distance.

"You're not bad at all. Tell me what is your name?"

"There is no use giving my name to a dead man."

At this Zommari frowned. "The reason for your defeat will be that very pride which led you not to so much as give your name."

Mikasa smiled at this. "From how much this battle is boring me, you're the one too prideful."

"What's that? Proud? Now, why would you say that? You are my enemy, but you are the Lieutenant. I have aimed to consider you an equal, and to treat you as such. There is no pride in my heart."

"So you have intel on humanity huh? Then again, the man you are working for is nothing short of a snake."

Zommari tried to counter her sword strikes but they were effortless giving him some minor to moderate wounds. "It would appear that arrogance is simply in your nature. I accept that. And so from this point onward, I shall smash that insolence deep into the very recesses of your being."

Zommari putting his blade as is he was meditating before saying the word. "Suppress." Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his chakra.

In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard.

Thanks to her Synthesia, Mikasa knew that it was perhaps time for her to leave the battle to Eren. "Are you ready?" She nods at Eren who used his gear to raped down to her.

"I don't like the looks of this, get to safety Mikasa!"

"How do you like my new form plebeian? Thanks to it I can take control of one thing for every eye that I have."

Eren said nothing.

"Of course I don't expect a person of your intelligence to understand. Allow me to demonstrate!"

Thats when Eren noticed at one of his eyes glowed and a hand was moving towards him. Eren snorts before cutting off his own hand and rapidly stepping on it. Throughout his stomping his hand was covered in steam.

"You throw away your left leg and left arm without hesitation. You instantly regard that which is stolen from you as an enemy, and thus you attack, even if that means cutting your own body. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool-headed decisions in such a situation. However, that determination, from my point of view, seems a little careless. TYou intend to fight against an Espada such as myself with only one hand? Now, that is a little presumptuous, don't you agree?"

Eren simply laughed before showing Zommari his newly regenerated hand. "It must suck to face an opponent who can heal huh?"

Zommari didn't have any emotion but then looked in the direction of Mikasa. Eren growled and with the simple bite of the thumb transformed into his titan. Just like before it was 20 meters and had the new armor as well as longer hair.

_**"Urrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"**_

Mikasa smiled at that roar. The roar of hope. The roar which conveys humanity's anger. Punching the ground, a huge stone wall of Earth erupted entrapping the Espada.

Although Eren couldn't really talk in his titan form his roar was speaking clear thoughts. Touch her and you will die.

Of course since Zommari couldn't actually see his target, this was making things a little more difficult for him. Similar to what Eren did when he retook the district of Trost, he decided to summon a boulder. Only this one wasn't randomly picked up. No it was created by his own hands. He threw it which caused a terrible shockwave to be felt but ignored as battles were taking their own place around the area.

In the rubble the previously created barrier was completely destroyed, but there was Zommari who had entered a defensive sphere.

_"Those eyes are no longer active, now is the chance!"_ Mikasa eagerly thought while walking up to him. But of course Zommari wasn't about to quit just yet.

"You soldiers cut us down as though it were simply the natural way of things! Do you truly think yourself gods?! Who exactly gave you the right to cut down the Illumaniti?! Is it because we feed upon the humans?! Why, then who gave you the right to protect those humans?! Nay! Nobody has granted you the right to undertake any of this! You soldiers label us as evil, and thoughtlessly slice us down purely because in your arrogance, you fancy yourselves to be the purveyors of some great 'justice' of your own making!"

Mikasa said nothing until she used the gear to get right behind him. "But we soldiers are just humans that want to survive."

That was the end of that battle. Eren de-transformed and of course was left in a near coma state.

* * *

_**(Sasuke vs Sakon and Ukon)**_

* * *

"So look at what we have here. Useless trash." Sakon spat and smiled to the Uchiha who seemed unfazed at his useless banter.

"Sakon, you know as well as I that insults don't affect him at all. Can we just finish this please?" Ukon dryly proclaimed.

Sasuke just folded his arms. "Trash you say? I am not the one who is having one hell of an incest party during the last fight of their lives." Sasuke had his Sharingan active and studied the team.

He decided to go in for some simple taijustu. But what was interesting was the fact that he was fighting with two sets of arms instead of one.

"How do you like our Kekkei Genkai?" Sakon gloated. "With it we can merge our bodies as well as create extra limbs from all over the place. Ha Ha."

Sasuke grabbed one of the hands only to face a random foot that was incoming. He used his unblocked hand to block it before quickly uppercutting the body and kicking them back.

_"Well, one thing is for sure, I can't have them attach to me. Otherwise, they will be able to break my body down on a cellular level and I doubt even a titan's healing ability could solve that."_

Sasuke preformed four hand signs. "Katon: Nobi kōhai!" A huge vortex of spinning fire was hurling in their direction. However the attack did not do anything as it was covered by a Rashomon gate.

Sasuke sighed before deciding that going with taijustu would be the best option. Besides playing with the opponent is still fun and he wanted to see what the most powerful member of the sound four could do.

"Tarenkyaku!" Said the body as not one but three legs erupted as they kicked Sasuke who had to quickly cover his body in lightning to supplement from the damage. Sasuke was pushed back to a rock however. "Tarenken!" This time a three armed punch was aimed at Sasuke again. The Uchiha dodged it and looking back the punch was strong enough to shatter it.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Sasuke commented. "So tell me, what is the reason for this betrayal?"

"Why would I bother telling trash like you anything?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine then be that way."

"Well if you insist, the reason why we are doing this is simple. Power. Akuma will get rid of anything that possesses chakra while allowing us to keep ours and thus rule over the Rien kingdom! Because we are not affected by chakra in the human sense. No. We are affected by chakra in the sense that it is a curse! And unlike chakra, curses can not just be forgotten and taken away."

At stating that Sasuke snorted. "Curse you say? If you can call that abomination hickey a curse then you don't deserve to have the powers granted to a human."

Thats when he transformed into his own version of the cursed seal. Using his wings to fly he charged at Sakon and Ukon, only to see that they had activated their cursed seal as well. And now they had an even more deadly technique up their sleeve. "Tarensenpū!"

The whirlwind managed to knock Sasuke back but that didn't stop him.

_"My speed should make me extremely more faster then them. They activated that technique before I transformed then. Now I just have to wait until they stop and..."_

Sure enough they did. Sasuke charged a Chidori and aimed it at the neck of Ukon which in turn killed him.

"Ukon!" Sakon said devastated.

"You'll see him again soon enough." Sasuke said before charging one last fire technique which reduced his body to ash. "Katon: Kuro Endan."

* * *

_**(Jugo vs Jirōbō)**_

* * *

Saying nothing but observing the opponent. That is what Jugo normally does. However despite his reputation among the Rangers, he was actually the complete opposite.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you." Jugo starts while Jirobo simply gloated.

"Of course trash like you wouldn't want to fight someone like me. Heh, you must be the black sheep of your group then? The one whose only existence and purpose in that group is comic relief and for people to laugh at?"

Jirobo didn't seem to know that Jugo was an unstable muscle machine.

Out of nowhere his skin began to tun into a dark grey while he began to chant. "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Jirobo growled and knew that despite him having immense physical strength he quickly activated his infamous cursed seal. This would give him a huge boost in strength that he already possessed. His made up and very own unique taijustu, the Ahrat Fist. This style of combat focuses on simple physical attacks such as palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes, and punches augmented with Jirōbō's incredible strength. Jirōbō can easily defeat an opponent with one or two blows.

Of course, he wasn't dealing with a normal opponent however.

Jugo formed his hand into a massive claw and quickly went in to tackle, but Jirobo quickly saw it incoming and did a few hand seals. "Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu." A huge dome of earth formed around the monster.

"I'm gonna have so much fucking fun killing you! Hahahah!" Jugo said obviously in maniac mode. But he felt himself growing weaker.

"So you think I am gonna let an asshole like you absorb my delicious chakra! I will absorb you instead!"

Jugo tried several punches in the front but that was just stealing his chakra with each blow. He then moved on to various sides until he reached the back. Of course with the amount of unsuccessful hits, it was only making him rage further and further.

"Let me the fuck out of here you faggot! Kassokuken: Ichishiki!"

Oh yes an attack that was a combination of turning his fist into a piston and then propelling chakra in it.

Jirobo seemed unfazed. "I am the physically strongest member of the sound four. There is absolutely no way in hell that you can defeat me. Maniac muder rampage or not. If your teammates would abandon you to your death, then I guess you really are trash to them after all."

Jugo screamed before transforming his arm into a chain. Jirobo was not expecting that but quickly kicked enough times so that Jugo was forced to let go from the pain.

"I exist because I am the shield of Sasuke." Jugo exclaimed. "And I also exist because my purpose is to eliminate you fuckers from the existence of the Earth!" Jugo went in for a headbutt attack.

Jirobo was getting worried. "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi." As he said that a huge defensive wall of earth appeared but it was far from protecting him as Jugo just rammed through it as if he were the Juggernaut.

"Is this seriously the best the great man of the sound four are capable of huh? Fucking pathetic! You're not even worth mutilating! I shall end this battle here and right fucking now! Hahahaha!"

Using one hand he held him down before growing several piston appendages on his body and utilizing a blast. The last thing Jirobo seen was a huge blinding white light.

* * *

_**(Suigestu vs Kidōmaru)**_

* * *

"Now lets see what difficulty level we have here!" Kidomaru proclaimed as he studied his opponent who looked bored and annoyed. But mostly bored. He didn't want to talk and that was not his intention.

"Kumo Shibari." The spider said as he rushed a lesser version of his web to the sword user. Suigestu simply increased the muscle mass to his arm and swatted the webs away.

"Oh it seems we have a minor character here. Not even a boss level."

Suigetsu couldn't help but remark. "Minor character huh? Well as they always say, arrogant game players often fuck up early."

Suigetsu then attempted to charge him head on although Kidomaru had other plans for that. "Kumo Sōka!" He shouted and then shot several miniature webs that were easily countered by Suigestu but eventually a couple hit him and ended up bonding his arm along with his sword.

"Well well then. Now lets see how many arrows it will take before I make the correct elimination!" Sweat seemed to pour from his body until he gathered it in his hands and then formed what seemed to be a huge terrifying crossbow.

"Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku." Kidomaru said while shooting them at Suigestu. But to much annoyance the kenjustu master was able to turn into water which allowed the arrows to bypass his body.

_"I think I have an idea. Those arrows and these webs are made of the same stuff. If I can somehow get him to shoot enough arrows until they end up freeing my hand..."_

Kidomaru simply smiled. "You think I have all time for this? The game clock is ticking!" He did the summoning technique and released a huge ass spider. "Kyodaigumo, it's lunch time!"

Suigestu cringed as the spider came close to him. While he was a lover of animals, he fucking could not stand insects. He had half a mind to ill the thing once it came close enough. The spider tried to attack, but Suigestu's hydration technique kept him safe and thus the spider was eating away at the things that blinded the swordsman there.

Finally once free Suigestu grabbed his sword and impaled the huge freak monstrosity in one of it's eyes before pulling his sword out again. As he did so, the summon poofed in smoke, showing that it had been defeated.

"This game has a higher difficulty level then I thought! Guess it's time to LEVEL UP!" At this Kidomaru activated the second stage of his cursed seal. Suigestu shrugged as he activated his own strongest justu which engulfed him into an ultimate water fish.

It was clearly obvious who the victor of this battle would be.

At the end while Kidomaru lays there suffering from chakra exhaustion Suigestu comes up and cuts off his legs and arms before beheading him.

"Damn. Looks like I am drinking every last drop of water when I get the chance."

* * *

_**(Karin vs Tayuya)**_

* * *

"So lets see what you got whore!"

Karin frowned. "I can't believe someone like Naruto actually bothered to save a wench like you."

Tayuya pulled out her flute before summoning her ogre. But then a strange but fluid and pleasant melody filled the area in which they were battling. All at once Karin found herself in a limbo demention with her body like a puppeteer.

She snorted as she broke the genjustu.

"How did you break Mateki: Mugen Onsa? Sound based genjustu are the most dangerous."

Karin smiled. "I am a sensor shinobi. I can sense my chakra and thus I know when I am under the influence of a genjustu or not." She straightened her glasses. "For someone who said to be the second strongest of the sound four, if all you can do is these illusions, you don't really stand much of a chance."

"Oh shut up you arrogant heifer!"

Karin now found herself being attacked my several monsters. _"Guess that means that I will have to suppress my chakra so she can't use that ability to follow me."_ Karin thought as she activated it.

"You fool!" Tayuya snorted. "I don't need to sense your chakra to send my demons to attack you! And now that you've suppressed your chakra, it will be even easier for me to kill you!"

Her anger seemed to be getting the best of her as she kept throwing curses and god knows what else at Karin.

"You fucking shit fuck cunt!"

"Come on out you coward!"

"You piece of horse manure!"

"Sasuke doesn't love you! Whore anus!"

That last insult was the one that did it.

"Fuck you." Karin bodily and coldly said before summoning strangely enough the Uzumaki chakra chains which bonded the demons as well as Tayuya herself. Using her chakra, she squeezed hard until the demons and eventually Tayuya herself couldn't breathe.

* * *

_**(Annie & Zyken Vs Reiner)**_

* * *

Annie was currently seeing mad. And who wouldn't be when her best friend just killed her other best friend and betrayed her? She looked at Reiner who seemed to have no remorse and actions for what he did?

"And you say that you did all this because of something as useless as power?"

Annie didn't have the heart to kill Reiner. She just couldn't do it. Besides her sixth sense was telling her that something was off about Reiner, but possibly what? After all joining the Illuminati was just one mysterious factor.

Suddenly she had a quick tick in her brain that was telling her that an attack was about to happen but then that voice in her head came alive again.

_**"I think it is time for you to enter beast mode."**_

Annie kept a poker face but quickly thought back. _"Beast mode, what is that?"_

_**"It is the final and ultimate form in which those born with the bijuu bloodline can obtain by triggering the release of said bloodline from the unique organ that only the bloodline descendants have the Bijuuzōki (tailed beast organ). It works similar to when a normal human has adrenaline released. Except instead if it being a simple hormone, it is your actual power that is suppressed so that it doesn't wear the body down. You will essentially become a humanoid bijuu with the ability to destroy anything and everything."**_

_"This is good and all but how do I activate it?"_

_**"Simple how else do you make the body give you adrenaline? Even though there are possibly more there are two common ways to achieve this. You can try and eat an attack or object with a high amount of chakra which will force the bloodline technique bijuukyu to come out in order to prevent it from killing you. Or you can sustain an injury near death that will surely kill you even with you healing and then channel enough willpower to overcome said procedure."**_

Annie thought about this for a long moment before seeing Reiner hurl a huge ass metal themed blast towards her. _"I guess I am going with the consuming thing then!"_

And thats when she did it. She opened her mouth and consumed the attack.

And boy, did it hurt like hell. Annie tried her best not to cry out but it felt like she swallowed a metal sword that had a hundred miniature swords stick out from ever surface. God it was painful.

But then she felt her body change.

A huge load of chakra erupted from her and she felt like she was transforming.

She now stood at a height of 5-4, her hair was white instead of a dull blonde and it stood up all the way. Her crystal diamond claws shone along with her gloves which seemed to fit her perfectly. She had her fluffy pointed ears back and this time her single cute tooth was now a pair of three inched fangs. And her blue sullen eyes were yellow stilted with rage.

Reiner looked at her impressed. "Regardless of your little power up, I fail to see how your attacks will do beyond what I am capable of healing."

"There are still quite a lot of ways for me to kill you you know. Poison, electrocution, suffocation..."

"We will see just how much you measure up right?" Reiner said before drawing a sword. Annie however took a crystal shard and threw it to where it cut the sword in half.

Annie then laughed barbarously. "If you come at me with that toy, I will kill you."

Reiner said nothing but charged at her attempting to punch, but she caught his hand. Even moreso Reiner struggled to pull his hand free from her grip. Unexpectedly Annie kicked him in the throat which cased him to go high in the air before throwing a kunai at him which he blocked but not before Annie kicked him in his back which sent him flying forward into the nearest object that would break his fall.

What occurred next was Annie punching Reiner rapidly before grabbing his head and slamming him on the surface of the object that broke his fall from when she kicked him.

"Annie, watch out!" Zyken yelled and Annie was distracted by one of Akuma's minions, or more accurately several of them trying to restrain her. She was so busy fending them off that she didn't see that Reiner was recovering and thus had a new weapon in his hand.

Something was odd about it though. She was getting a strong urge to flee.

Still she didn't and thus her and Reiner began a sword battle with Annie winning of course, but more of Akuma's minions came by the group. And swarm after swarm she ended up with one false move which caused her to be restrained with them. Of course Reiner chose the perfect moment when she was distracted with the minions to strike and no less after finishing off the very last one.

"What the fuck?" Annie lost her cool. "My eye!" It hurt really bad and it felt like she was just stabbed one hundred times with three swords even though it was a simple slash. Unless.

"You bastard! What kind of weapon is that?" (3)

Reiner smiled. "Akuma told me about giving this sword to some priest and having it blessed before I faced you in combat. I guess he really does know what you are, demon."

Annie growled loudly. Zyken could barely hold on as he was experiencing the same wounds and pain that Annie was currently in. "Annie, we have to end this battle now and get immediate medial attention!"

Annie growled but nodded as she tried her hardest to focus her healing powers into her eye. It sadly wasn't working at all. "God dammit. Why isn't it working. Are blessed weapons really that bad?"

"Afraid so." Zyken grunted out. "We may have to give you an eye operation."

Annie cursed as she seen Reiner laughing. "Is that a pity. You seemed to have the advantage but then a simple cut on the eye-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Annie hollered as a bijuu enhanced punch collided with Reiner's face and sent him flying into a tree which he broke through. Annie covered her hands in crystal before rapidly punching him over and over and over.

"Annie, I am so sorry..." The voice said which confused the woman.

"What?"

Reiner didn't speak after that but his face seemed to dry up until his skin was peeling.

Her eyes widened. Reiner was being controlled.

A single tear was shed from the eye that was covered by her bang.

It would be the last tear she ever shed.

The last tear.

* * *

_**(Naruto vs Arionero)**_

* * *

A battle between two monsters that are able to absorb powers. Many people would awe at the amazing pertinacity to see such a battle of magnificence go down. But when the battle is to prevent them from taking your daughter it's all about to go to shit.

"Naruto, Naruto can you hear me, oh great leader?"

"Who the fuck is this? Darcia, Datara? Now it not the time to be doing jokes."

"Darcia and Datara are here with me, but they know better to interfere with our conversation."

"Wait a minute, is this my Zanpackto?"

"Yes it is I."

Naruto said nothing. "Okay then are you hear to help me?"

"Of course. But before that we have to suppress your bijuu bloodline because it's time that you learn to rely on other things besides it. Just like your daughter, it will be stored in the unique organ that is only available to those that are bijuu."

"And may I ask how in the fuck do I suppress my bloodline?"

"You're a seal master after all. Concentrate Naruto concentrate. Just imagine you in your tailed beast form, that three hundred foot black dragon, and sealing it away in a box, just imagine something like that. "

Naruto looked back at his opponent before summoning a few clones to keep him busy.

"What a shame, you decide to fight us with copies instead of the original. I feel as if I am being degraded."

Naruto didn't pay any attention as he quickly poffed using the harashin and sat down to meditate. Sure enough he felt the majority of not all of his power being drained out of him and into a weird part of his body. All of the memories, knowledge and other things he gained from using the bijuukyu also disappeared, leaving the blonde with just his family techniques, his sword techniques and his own techniques.

"Excellent job my boy Naruto. Now tell me who am I?"

"Thats just it, I can't hear you speak your name."

"Yes you do, stop fucking around. What is my name Naruto?"

"I...I don't know!"

"You do know, or maybe you don't after all. I mean if you can't even know that name of the weapon of your soul, then you don't deserve to be called Deus-Rex or the boy who will defy fate eh?"

"Shut up."

"Infact, how can you take care of your daughter if you can't take care of yourself?"

"I said shut the fuck up Segador!"

"Wh-what was t-that?"

**"Segador!"** (2)

A huge blast of light appeared. It was black with a red outline which was unusual in itself.

"See? I knew, I knew that you could do it Naruto."

The Deus-Rex looked at the former kunai that was in his hands with it now being replaced with two kusarigama. Both are half as tall as he is and each with two scythe blades facing in opposite directions. The blades are connected to two spiked rods tethered together by a long chain.

"I am primarily used for melee combat. But as always I do have a few techniques up my skills. But before I even dump the information to you, lets see if you are even worthy enough to use me properly."

Naruto scoffed before smiling and appearing back in the frontlines in his own battle.

"Segador is primarily used for both long- and close-range melee attacks." Naruto jeered back before beginning to swing one of the blades. "My sword can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan."

"Interesting. So you are able to use a Zanpackto indeed. Akuma will be interested in this." Aaroniero commented before releasing his own Zanpackto. "But you are not the only one with weapon tricks! My evolution makes me a true being!"

Naruto could help but try to prevent himself from throwing up. "God damn. That is one ugly ass power up. Jesus, for a guy who claims to be an absorber, you even think of I dunno, changing your form into something more pleasing?"

"If it's about our faces, keep it to yourself. We got tired of hearing people's thoughts about them a very long time ago."

Naruto made another should of disgust before the voice came to him again. "Now is not the time to be distracted."

Naruto nodded. Before turning his attention to the Espada.

"You are Dreyar Naruto right? One of the people that I absorbed would like to have a talk with you." Aaroniero spouted before changing form into what seemed to be Shawna herself.

"You fucking son of a whore!" Naruto shouted in anger. "I will kill you!"

"Temper temper."

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed down. It seemed as if his past back before he became the ruler of Rien was starting to haunt him. Naruto huffed and with a serious look on his face continued. He began spinning his weapon again. Aaroniero using the gods hands increased his speed to the point that he was trying to doge the incoming attacks.

"The chains are extendable, giving me great ranged ability."

Naruto threw his sword and watched it go. Aaroniero was having a hard time keeping up considering that even though he was increasing his speed. Naruto appeared right behind and began to monuver the chains. "Segador can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. " And true enough it did just that. " A skilled user can even steal their opponents' weapons."

Naruto then used his chains and grabbed Aaroniero's sword out of his hand. "The utamite controller of this technique is that I uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Segador's paths unpredictable."

"I guess we'll have to even the odds a bit won't we?" Aaroniero dully stated as he noticed that even with Shawna's gods hand gloves, the very weapons that made her a legend were not making the battle one in his favor.

"Kubikake!" Naruto shouted as he threw one of the blades which wrapped around Aaroniero's neck. The ginger then pulled on his lade throwing him up towards the sky before using the other blade to made a devastating wound to him.

Of course Aaroniero just healed.

"I see." Naruto commented. "So you are who exactly?"

"I am part of the Espada. They are the ten strongest of Illuminati. Well actually thats false."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before pulling his blade back to him.

"Above them are the Four Horsemen. Heh, rumor has it that one of these guys alone could take out the entire Espada by themselves. I highly doubt that to be true but who knows?"

He then turns to Naruto. "You were mercilessly beating me up back there, did turning into one of your love interest make you hate me even more?" Naruto tightened his grip on the weapon but said nothing. "From what I can tell she was dear to you and it made you said that your curse couldn't garentuee your eternal afterlife together?"

"What did you say?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Your curse. Surely being a demon who is nothing but a delusional figurehead must be worse then death."

Naruto smiled. "Death is nothing to be afraid of. And I love my job and the people in it! I am Naruto Dreyar. The Dues-Rex of Rien! The man who defied fate. The true god. The Bijuu God. The King of monsters! Datara! I have many names. But all that matters is that I am going to kick your ass into a new layer of hell!"

"I think it's time for me to show you a new technique." The voice said.

_"Go on."_ Naruto said back.

"Spin both of my blades rapidly and then shout the word aleatoria."

_"And just curious but what will it do?"_

"Aleatoria means randomize in the dead language of Spanish. You have access to this because it reflects your personality. Once you say the command Segador has the power to assume any type of power, ability, or shape. I truly am a fearsome Zanpakutō because you can literally utilize any sort of ability in order to put an opponent off-guard. The powers can vary from broad and simplistic, such as the manipulation of a particular element or energy-based attacks, to overly complicated techniques, such as complete hypnosis. And before you ask, yes. I have control over what they will be but you don't get to decide. Additionally the release of this technique itself will cost you about one forth of your chakra. And I mind you one release. Meaning that doesn't count when you use the abilities or other techniques."

"Well then, lets just see if luck is on my side today. "

He spun his two blades and said the command. "Aleatoria!"

The blade didn't seem to change but Naruto could feel his sixth sense going haywire as well as the voice of the sword.

The king couldn't help but begin to laugh as loud as he can.

"Sunlight control huh?"

"Ew. The sunlight, I can not tolerate it whatsoever."

Naruto looked at him before pointing his blades to him. "You idiot. Telling someone who wants to rip you in half your weakness." The ginger concertinaed his blade at the Espada and blasted him with it. No longer was he using the false skin he as back in his normal form as well as no longer having his abilities present.

"Octopuses should stay at the bottom of the ocean." Naruto commented before slashing him once more. As he watched his opponent die. The bottom face is screaming in agony.

"Akuma he promised that I would never be in pain again. That liar!"

And as for the other head.

"Akuma you lying fucker, I hope that you get your turn next." It said before splitting in half.

* * *

_**(The morning after the fight)**_

* * *

Annie sighed as she looked at the tv in her hospital room. The fight was nothing but a major loss for her. Both of her friends were dead and the effects of eating a substance that wasn't her element not only made her have the stomach ache from hell, but she would be bedridden for a while possibly up to a couple of weeks. And lets not even start on the condition of her eye that had been the victim of the dammed blessed sword.

"The eye transplant was a success. Luckily for you we managed to find an eye that was the same exact shape and color. However because it indeed got hit with a holy weapon the full recovery time for it will be a minimum of three weeks to six months. So until then the vision and usefulness of that eye will be null and void. You also need to wear this eyepatch until your eye fully recovers. Understood?"

The words of the doctor echoed in her mind over and over again. Unconsciously she took a finger and ran it over said eyepatch.

Zyken wasn't in much better shape either and often rested by her side but always managed to scurry off to town in order to get Annie her favorite foods. Actually thats is exactly what the guardian was doing right now.

She couldn't train. She currently didn't have Zyken to talk to. And worst of all she couldn't fight. Nothing to do but watch the magical box.

_"G_ood_ afternoon, sir! Could we interest you in some chocolate?"_

_"Chocolate? Did you say chocolate?"_

_"Yes sir! With or without nuts!"_

Groan. SpongeBob.

Flipped on another channel.

_"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"_

Flip.

_"Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level!?"_

_"It's over 9000!"_

Turn off.

_"Oh wait. This is the cartoon tv section isn't it?"_ Annie thinks before she hears a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" That was Mikasa's voice but Annie shrugs. "Yeah."

The Oriental comes in with a vase of flowers and a balloon that has the words "get well soon" written on it. She also brought in a little dog stuffed animal. Annie smiles. "How did you know that I liked stuffed animals?"

"Plushies make everything better."

"So how is Eren?"

"Recovering. Not as bad shape as you though."

Annie chuckled. "I see."

"I still fucking hate you you know."

Annie snorted. "Then why the fuck are you even here?" She didn't know if Mikasa was playing or not. But she was in pain and did not feel like dealing with bullshit. Even moreso, girl pms bullshit.

Mikasa said nothing but smiled. "Well I just wanted to make sure that the weakling of the team didn't die out."

And of course thats when it started.

One of the things people need to learn about Annie Leonhart. Do. Not. Taunt.

Annie got up from the bed even though she felt sore all around and went to punch her in the face. Mikasa caught it of course and thus a fight started. Ten full minutes until Mikasa caught Annie and of course the girl went back pinned to her bed.

"Alright you win. Now get the fuck off."

She whispered into the blonde's ear. "Make me."

Of course, Annie didn't expect to groan at that. Or do it loudly enough for her to hear. But once she realizes her mistake she can't help but think oh shit as she stared up at Mikasa who looked amused. But the older woman wasn't about to move. "So is that what your jealously of me is all about Annie?"

"Do you even know how to...?" Annie asked.

Mikasa blushed and looked away. Annie put her hands over Mikasa's. "Don't worry, I will guide you."

She takes the hands and guides them like she says, allowing them to explore under her shirt before she forces them down in almost a harsh way. Annie moaned as she made the hands dig into her skin further. Almost to the point of drawing blood. Annie let go of one hand and urged Mikasa's mouth down to her neck and jawline. It didn't take much longer to put two and two together after that.

"You like biting huh? But then again I shouldn't be surprised with you being..." Annie groaned as Mikasa who has always been a fast learner goes up to her breast and takes a nipple in one end rubs it before moving her mouth to the other one and working just as efficiently. She was awarded moans upon moans. But then stopped.

Annie looked curiously and was close to snapping until she see Mikasa take her scarf off and gag her. "Sorry Annie, but I can't have your voice ruining the moment."

Annie said nothing at this (not like a gagged person could say much anyway) and just like that Mikasa went back to doing her job. Similar to her duty as a soldier, she worked nonstop and like a professional. Biting, licking and sucking. Even though the scarf toned it down her moans were still deafening. Annie then grabbed one of her hands before pulling the scarf down to suck on them. Mikasa enjoyed the sight as a trail of drool appeared in the corner of the blonde's lips. Said blonde then attempted to bring the hand down only to hear an almost inhuman growl from the taller woman who in less then a second, put the scarf back on and had both of her hands pinned with just one hand.

Annie was a little frightened at this. Sometimes she would forget just how strong Mikasa is.

A breeze was the next thing the blonde felt before feeling something enter inside of her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her moans became continual before a particular loud one came and she went limp.

Mikasa untied the scarf and looked at Annie who was panting.

"Umm, thanks for visiting. I think I need to take a shower though..."

Mikasa shrugged before leaving but not before Annie turned back and placed the scarf around her neck. "You just don't look the same without it." She froze. The red scarf had always been something she adored, after all Eren had given it to her when they were kids. But now it smelled really good for some reason. The smell was even better then some of the most delicious food that she had tasted. And was it because of Annie?

"It was nothing...And Eren will be paying you a visit as well."

And true enough she was right.

A little while Zyken came back and was looking at Annie with a confused look. "Are you okay Annie? You seem to be in an upbeat mood for no particular reason."

She turned to the lion cub. "So are you saying that it's a crime for me to smile?"

"No, thats not what I am saying at all."

"Hey Annie it's me!"

"Eren? Jeez, for a minute I'd thought you'd never show up."

"I would never abandon you. Especially after you proved to me that you wouldn't do the same." The brown haired boy sat down. "I just feel so guilty. Those Illuminati people. Whoever the fuck they were, they tried to kidnap me and you."

"Calm down Eren. I will be just fine. You did nothing wrong."

"I am so weak." The boy replied. "If only I was stronger...If only I would stop doubting myself and just transform from the fucking get go shit like this wouldn't happen!"

"You're not weak Eren, you're a hero."

"If I was a hero none of my people will have died."

Annie paused before getting up to place a hand on his cheek. "Only heroes die. Villains and cowards are left to hide."

* * *

_**(Naruto's Office)**_

* * *

Naruto Dreyar was currently pondering his situation. So many loses were handled in this battle with Illuminati that he knew he had to step up on his game. His daughter for one. God Naruto was going to brutally torture Akuma when he got the chance. Using a holy weapon on his daughter? He was happy that she would recover as in the worse case scene the damage could have obliterated her entire fucking head.

Still he could help but do a humorless laugh. One of the very few weaknesses and it had to be a major flaw that could turn up to be fatal if the right person was the one pushing the buttons.

Still one thing made him on edge. How the enemy are so easily able to come into the walls like that.

"Just as I feared." Naruto groaned before intertwining his fingers and then resting his chin on them. "If this is the case then that means I want these walls to be even higher. Like they **should** have been from the get go. Instead of hundreds of feet, I want them thousands."

Four thousand feet to be exact.

It would be a long project but with shadow clones and the powers of the Rangers and a military that ran on hope and determination, anything is possible. He sit there before sensing Sasuke's presence.

"Hey Naruto, you're not gonna believe this, but there is in fact locations of other sentient beings on Earthland."

"What?" He says with Naruto's full attention.

Although it was obvious Sasuke wasn't talking to him as he responded.

"Yeah he is right here, please come on in, we would like to hear more about you."

Naruto was on guard but he knew from the sixth sense that they were not there to harm him. Thank god for that. Christ. When he came into the room Naruto could easily spot the differences. First was the fact that his skin was blue and eyes were yellow. Their ears were pointed and they possessed sharp ears.

"Hello Dreyar Naruto. You are the ruler of the Humans correct?" Naruto nodded.

"My name is Eytukan and I am the patriarch of the Elves(4)."

Naruto sat there calmly as he continued to tell him more about themselves. "Our people come from a land that is far away from here. High up in the mountains but also surrounded by a forest. It is called Pandora. I am sure that you have already had problems concerning with the abnormal creatures that seem to love eating human flesh and the like?"

"We call them Titans." Naruto responded.

"I see." He replied. "Our people and animals are threatened by them and we were hoping that you would be interested in an alliance."

Naruto only needed a few seconds. "Of course we would be interested in your alliance. As powerful as I am, and as mighty as our military is, the titans have in five years ago, destroyed 20 percent of the human population. Although that was my doing...But otherwise in the past few months casualties have rise off the charts. Over 500,000 deaths have been reported." Naruto said with a sigh.

"That is indeed misfortune. Would you consider going to our land? Apparently when the Titans showed up it caused a massive shift in the tectonic plates that caused all the landmasses to once again form a Pangaea (7). "

Naruto seemed ingratiated at that. "So are you saying that all of the land in Earthland is in one supercontient then, and we don't need any other means of travel other then our horses?"

The leader nodded.

"I accept your alliance." Naruto said as he reached out his hand. The Elve shook it and even had a slight smile appear on his face.

"So when are you ready?"

Naruto smiled. "Two days."

"But what about Annie?" Sasuke asked.

"Annie's condition will have her bedridden for a while, but we can go ahead without her." Naruto says crossing his arms with confidence.

"Very well then. So who will be coming with us?"

"Merryweather of course."

A little while later Naruto was seen talking to a new person who didn't know what military branch he should join.

"I am not going to lie but I am a little afraid."

"There is nothing wrong with fear. You need never be ashamed of it, as long as it doesn't stop you functioning. Fear is your natural warning system; it keeps you alive so that you can fight. Show me a man who isn't afraid, and I'll show you a fool who is a danger to his entire team. And I do not tolerate fools in my military."

With that said the guy stood up. "I'm not going to wait around for the empire to draft me into service. The enemy is spreading, and I want to be on the side I believe in."

Naruto smiled at the guy. "What is your name by the way, fella?"

He smiled with confidence. "Yvon Maximilien."

"Well then Yvon, welcome to Merryweather."

* * *

_**(The Next Day...)**_

* * *

August the 7th. Year 120. Today would be the start of the great expedition to Pandora. Naruto was currently saying goodbye to his family his first stop of course was to his daughter, Annie.

"So you really are going through with this then?" She asked him.

"I have to. We need all the allies we can get. Something tells me if there really is another place filled with sentient species, then there has to be even more. Who knows what Earthland looks like now. Things surely have changed a lot since then."

"I can not relate to how the planet has changed dad. But you have lead not only me but an entire kingdom of people to regain their courage and hope so whatever you decide is best, I will believe in you." With that said Annie hugs her father who hugs back.

"Take it easy while you're in here for the time being okay?"

Annie simply gave a thumbs up before opening a page of People Magazine and reading about the newest gossip they had.

After talking to Annie, Naruto went back to his house and packed his things before talking to the rest of his family. Minato and Kushina were both supportive parents. Hell, until he got back Naruto would make Minato in charge.

His siblings also gave him words of encouragement. Erza was overprotective while Laxus said that he would be just fine. Natsu gave him a goodbye hug and Menma threatened that if he did die, he would resurrect him and kill him again.

"I trust that you will be safe on this expedition Naruto?" Hinata, his wife, asked with concern.

"Hinata. I never go back on my word. I didn't do it before, and I sure as hell won't start doing it now. I will be fine."

"Just don't forget that I am a kick ass wife as well Naruto." Hinata couldn't help but point out as she leaned in to kiss him. She held onto his sleeve and whispered. "Just make sure that you don't forget that humanity serves you too."

Naruto remembered that as he then went over to the examined members that he would be taking with him. In total, 200 soldiers and the same number of horses would be joining him. This included the members of Merryweather as well as a few Rangers for support.

He spotted Cobra, Rock Lee and Guy among the most ideal members such as Levi who is said to be humanity's strongest solider. As well As Eren and Mikasa who both were just as strong in their own right.

Naruto didn't have much to do after taking roll and Levi who is the official leader of Merryweather now seemed to nod and the expedition had begun. A little while into it Naruto felt like the leader of these Elves would tell him everything that he needed to know about them when he got the chance. As he rode Naruto was indeed getting a bit bored until he decided t write a letter concerning the will and traits of his family. He only got to about the first paragraph which introduced everything before he was interrupted by Levi himself.

"Oh hey, well if it isn't humanity's strongest solider. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Other then the fact that I don't really like you." He replied.

"So are you still mad because I ordered my daughter to go on a rampage and kill off your squad? Don't be such a sour puss!"

Levi death glared at the man who smiled in response. But then Naruto got really serious. "Listen here, my own friends and family were killed. Hell my own people who did nothing wrong were killed by you humans from pure hatred. I had my reasons why I ordered her to do what I did and part of that was making sure the coordinate and the holder of the dichotomous key was properly identified as well as had a stable control of his powers. Not to mention that my daughter was innocent in this and was merely doing what I ordered her to do. Now in case you fucking forgot but we are in an era of war time where there are people out there and things out there that matter more to us. You can keep here gloating in the past and being a stuck up cunt or you can accept that the death of your friends will not be in vain. Or actually, hasn't been in vain due to me training Eren's ass."

After Naruto's speech Levi seemed to get aggravated. "I understand that humanity is the most important thing that is needed and thus I pledge my loyalty and interests to humanity as a whole. Not to anything else and especially not to you."

"Good to know." Snorted Naruto. "So is that it? You just wanted to curse me out? I mean go on ahead, I've been called worse things by better people."

"I just figured since we are going to be in each others presence for a while we should at least make an effort to work together because after all, I am the leader of the most important branch in Rien's military."

Naruto smiled. "Then lets start over. Hi. My name is Naruto Dreyar." He extended his hand. Levi took it. "And my name is Levi Akerman (5)."

Naruto paused. "Akerman? Did I hear that correctly?"

Levi sighed. "You did."

"So are you related to Mikasa then? I mean I know humanity is nearly extinct and thus it would be kinda rare for two unrelated people to have the same family name..."

Levi gulped. That was all Naruto needed for an answer.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"To be honest I don't know how deep the relationship fucking goes man. She could be my niece, cousin, hell even my fucking sister for all I know!"

"You don't seem happy about this." Naruto observed.

"It's just that I used to do some odd things back in my old days." Levi responded. "Bad bad things. My uncle was one of the leaders of a huge underground gang which controlled and maintained all the trafficking going on in the old ruins of Shingashia."

Naruto chuckled. "So did I. I used to rob banks, fuck whores, sell weapons and drugs as well. I mean I may not look like it in the slightest, but I am fucking old."

"So am I."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

Levi took a deep breath. "35."

"Damn." Naruto said as he observed Levi. "And yet you don't look a day older then 21."

"What about you?"

Naruto smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." Levi said with a smile.

"One hundred and thirty five."

Levi nearly chocked on his own spit.

"No fucking way."

"Yeah fucking way."

"But that means that..."

"I was here before the Titans showed up? Yup."

Levi was shocked and Naruto chuckled. "What? You didn't think that the father of a demon would be human did you?" He ordered his horse to gallop faster as Levi stood there not believing all of this information. He eventually was talking to Hange (or rather, Hange motor mouthed to him) who wouldn't shut up nonstop about titans (6).

Naruto was about to go back to writing his letter but was met with Mikasa and Eren.

"Wow. Everyone just loves talking to me today."

"Hey, Naruto this may seem weird but I wanted to know something about Annie."

Indeed it did seem weird. "Huh?"

Eren rubbed his brown hair. "It's just that you two seem so different in terms of personality and I wonder if it has anything to do with her background."

Naruto shrugged. "Annie may be my daughter but she is her own person. And our personalities are quite similar actually, it just takes trust for her to be her true self around you. Thats all." Naruto then rubbed his chin. "I mean her backstory isn't exactly something that a young woman should have to go through, but this isn't a fairy tale after all."

"True. But hell it seems like every veteran member of Merryweather has some dark past that has given them a mental wound." Eren says.

"Does that include you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it does I mean I killed two grown men at the age of nine!"

"You did it to protect me!" Mikasa outbursts.

"Wha?" Naruto started. Mikasa looked at him before telling what happened. "Long story short, human sex traffickers raided my house and killed my parents and wanted to take me because I was an orenthal."

Naruto snorted before looking at Eren. "And you killed the human traffickers? Good for you then. People without humanity are no longer human. No one mourns the wicked. If anything you did humanity a favor."

Eren smiled. "You're not so bad after all." He says before ridding to join Levi and the rest of the special operations squad. _"And when I get back to Rien, the first thing I am doing is getting Annie to spill about her past. I am sick and tired of her secrets."_

As his horse galloped Naruto was also putting two and two together.

_"Could it be that..."_ He looked at Mikasa. Before remembering Levi's words as well as Mikasa's tragic childhood. _"Oh shit..."_

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)** _I actually googled Deus-Rex and when I did I couldn't believe that it actually stood for a god king bloodline. I had no idea but apparently this just adds on to the topic of Naruto being the man doesn't it. The fact that the Dreyar family and more specifically the bijuu bloodline descendant would carry this out just adds more trivia to the whole matter.

_**(2)** _Spanish for Reaper. and yes it is largely based on Kazeshini. i mean come the fuck on, that is one badass zanpackto.

_**(3)** _And now you people get to see just how much of a threat holy/demonic weapons are to the bijuu. yeah it's no fucking joke.

_**(4)** _I am basing the Elves on the Na'vi from the movie Avatar.

_**(5)** _This a major spoiler. Read at your own risk in my stories if you don't like spoilers.

_**(6)**_ by the way I made titans hell of a lot more stronger then they are in the original. fuck that body parts falling off bullshit. and only twenty people for every titan? pfft. no it should be more like one hundred people to bring down every titan

_**(7)** _i always liked the idea of doing a world where all the land was in just one place. plus this also signifies the end is near (and it makes horse travel as well as titan travel more relestic). the supercontient is as big as all of the land put together on on our earth.

* * *

_******Kubikake** (首挂, __Neck-Hanging_): A physical technique that Naruto can use by throwing the chain of Segador around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him.

_**Katon: Kuro Endan (Japanese for Fire Release: Black Flame Missile):**_ This S-Rank technique exhales an extended stream of unbelievably hot black fire from the user's mouth, similar in fashion to a flamethrower. The flames are so intense that they can reduce a boulder to a pile of ashes in mere seconds.

* * *

_**so nothing but a chapter that was filled with action battles and curses. and this is probably one of the few chapters where the pov has stayed constant the entire chapter. but don't worry that rarely happens. this way you get cool explanations about the characters abilities as well as seeing how powerful they are as of now. but hey, even the strongest sometimes fall. and speaking of which i am debating weather i should do a full training arc. i mean of course naruto needs one because he needs his bankai but what about eren and mikasa? anywho expect more of attack on titan and less other characters next chapter. speaking of the relationship and backstory between levi and mikasa, it should kind of be obvious what happened if you think hard about it for a few minutes. i am writing this story so that it is targeted at an audience between 17 and over. and the chapter after the next will be the start of a new arc. and yes as you can see there will be other kingdoms and sentient species in Earthland. i mean i think the idea is interesting in itself. and as for the story it might have a bittersweet ending after all. i mean real life doesn't end with a disney happily ever after so why should this fic?**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: LVI: when hope falls**

* * *

_**zoroark: well if it isn't yet another chapter to the story of rien**_

_**mightyena: indeed it is**_

_**zoroark: so how do you all like my new avatar? chapter 673 was badass in every single term of the word. seriously.**_

_**zyken: tell me about it. i stayed up til twelve in the morning just so i could read it and boy did it NOT dissapoint! i only had like four hours of sleep that night and boy i tell ya, after reading this shit i was SO fucking hyped that i could not go to sleep whatso ever.**_

_**zoroark: heh. the last time a naruto manga chapter had me that exited was in 2012 when bijuu mode naruto with the badass longcoat was revealed to us**_

_**mightyena: but this chapter right here was like hundred times better**_

_**zyken: fuck what other people said. haters gonna hate. badass chapter is badass. and sasuke was badass as well**_

_**mightyena: yeah. for the first time in like ever i wasn't annoyed with him**_

_**zyken: speaking of which i think i have became addicted to tumblr as well as tv tropes. those websites are just hours of fun**_

_**zoroark: now tell them about bleach!**_

_**mightyena: oh yeah. my nigga kenpatchi is about to kick some ass with his zanpackto!**_

_**zyken: heh. well anyways before we spoiler the hell out of people, i guess i should tell you all about my new namechange?**_

_**zoroark: what is there to explain? you've been bijuu knight forever now. i was wondering when you would give it a rest**_

_**zyken: besides dreyar naruto is just badass all around am i rite?**_

_**mightyena: meh. he still has a few flaws to work on**_

_**zyken: he is getting there damn it! whats a good story if the character is a sue**_

_**mightyena: *shrugs***_

_**zyken: i thought so, and I guess it's time for the corner now?**_

_**mightyena: i guess it is.**_

_**zyken: and boy do i have a lot of fanfictions to recommend! but lets first start off with an author. two words saito uzumaki. every single story by him. yes thats right. every single one. and then there is another story that is The Unexpected Lord of Foxes by Solvdrage. the pairing is naruhina and the style of writing is cool and fluid!**_

_**zoroark: and recently one of the best fanfics of all time Bodyguard of Azula by Deus Swiftblade is complete. you all should check it out when you have the chance. over 700 thousand words of glorious to read!**_

_**mightyena: you forgot one more dumbwitt**_

_**zyken: oh yeah. Worth Dying For by Shadow Rebirth oh yes. a first person point of view as well. you know how rare those are?**_

_**mightyena: thats part of why it's so damn good**_

_**zoroark: uh huh. and now time for current events. boy science has really stepped on its game lately. Scientists announce the first successful human clone derived from adult cells. Scientists discover a new moon forming in the outer edge of Saturn's A ring, unofficially called "Peggy". A total lunar eclipse occurs, peaking at around 8AM UTC. **_Advanced Cell Technology announces that it created new human embryonic stem cells by fusing DNA from an adult with an enucleated egg cell, a form of **human cloning**.

_**mightyena: and there is another ship disaster. ****A ferry carrying more than 450 people capsizes near Jindo Island off South Korea, leaving at least 14 dead (and counting) and more than 280 missing.**_

_**zyken: holy shit. my condenses and i hope that shit tier captain gets the can**_

_**zoroark: yea. i mean what the hell was he thinking? anyway now it's time for the random facts of the day! Every US president has worn glasses (just not always in public). A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate. A snail can have 25,000 teeth. No matter where you stand in Michigan, you are never more than 85 miles from a Great Lake.**_

_**mightyena: cool facts there. and that concludes the corner, so now it's time to start the story!**_

* * *

_"Men's actions are too strong for them. Show me a man who has acted, and who has not been the victim and slave of his action."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

_**Mikasa**_

_**Chapter LVI:**_

_**When Hope Falls**_

* * *

_**Thrown Away - Stealing Eden**_

* * *

So far so good as the normal person would say. And that is how things were looking on this expedition. Thanks to our camouflage uniforms every human or at least every soldier from Rien in a sense were more well suited for the environment in case we did just meet some hostile titans or whatever.

I look over to the members who are accompanying on the 59th expedition outside the walls.

I never would have thought that Earthland would host other dominant species other than humans, but then again what did we really know about this world? Nothing of the sort. Anything and everything could happen by this point in time and honestly nothing really surprises me anymore.

For the time being I bickered with Eren and Armin as well a a few others from Merryweather but honestly for some reason my mind kept being distant to me.

"Do you think we will see the ocean?" Armin asked me and I blinked slowly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know what we should expect about this village to be honest."

"According to Naruto it should be in the forest up in the mountains."

Eren seemed exited. I loved seeing him with a happy expression on his face. "Well I am exited to go there. I mean these people may not be human but they seem cool enough!"

I sigh. "It would be exited wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. But lets just hope that we don't run in any titans along the way."

Eren lightly punched one of his hands. "And if we do? I will kill every single one of them. I more then have the power now to do so!" Armin chuckled. "Of course you do. Humanity's greatest hope."

Eren said nothing but smiled as he looked onward and motioned with his horse. Eren's hope made me feel great and ecstatic. Without it, I don't know what I would do.

The ride for the next few hours was smoothly. From the corner of my eyes I could see Naruto talking to their leader and discussing various things I am guessing the difference between our land and theirs? It seemed interesting but I didn't want to appear like I was eves dropping so I focused on the path ahead of me.

When we finally got to rest I of course sat between Armin and Eren.

Deer and Rabbit stew was for dinner and I was really hungry. As I got up to take my bowl I had seen Sasuke, my teacher and sensei come to me.

"Hey Mikasa how are things going?"

"Good. I am exited for this trip to this new land though."

Sasuke nodded. "I am too. Hell, I am surprised that there are other sentient species on a human level on Earthland. I certainly was not expecting this to occur."

"Me neither. But I guess anything is possible isn't it?" I reply tasting my rabbit stew. It was good. I take a few more sips.

"So tell me Mikasa. How is Synesthesia working for you? Is it useful?"

"Of course." I reply honestly. "It has helped me defeat more foes then ever and I once again thank you for teaching it to me."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're my heir Mikasa. I want you to be stronger then me or at least pretty damn close."

I blushed. Never did I think that I would become a heir for anybody. Come to think of it, I was actually enjoying the life of a solider wasn't I? I mean hmm. I inatily just wanted a peaceful life, but I want to protect Eren so I followed him into the military. But then all of this unexpected things happen and I find myself reluctant to actually become a civilian. At least without making a difference first that is.

"So tell me then you know your Synesthesia for some reason is exceptionally powerful. I think that with enough training it could even rival that of a Sharingan."

"You never did tell me what a Sharingan is." I laugh a little.

"Oh right. Well, it's basically a bloodline that my family has. It gives the user a huge amount of power in exchange for the users sanity. Because whenever the users Sharingan becomes more powerful, the Sharingan damages the users brain thus making them go insane."

"Sounds like a double edged sword." I breathe lightly.

My sensei seemed good to me. He was calm, cool headed and collected. But..hmm...I just don't know anymore.

"As I have already told you Synesthesia allows you to use your five main senses far beyond what a human can ever hope to comprehend. In fact it even can combine all five to form a sixth sense which allows you to perceive things completely different."

Sasuke stopped before smiling. "I will teach you how to break illusions and thus making yourself virtually immune to them. I will also teach you how to use this to speed read and various other things. Would you be interested?"

"Of course I would!"

Sasuke smiled. "Well then we are staying here for the rest of the night so why don't we start now?"

"Sure." I say while shrugging. "But before I forget how is the rest of the sound four doing? What happened to them?"

"They stayed behind." Sasuke said without a care in the world. "They are not exactly part of the Rangers or Merryweather. They are actually part of the Royal Guard."

I guess not every Royal Guard was bad then. Because those people seemed to generally care for one another.

* * *

_**(With Naruto...)**_

* * *

"You're much too naive Naruto." Spoke the voice of Segador, my Zanpakto.

"Naive what are you talking about? And why haven't I been hearing Darcia and Datara lately?"

"Because you suppressed your bijuu bloodline silly."

"Really?" I respond. I didn't know suppressing meant every single thing including their mere presence.

"Yes really. Look Naruto I know that you have a father-son relationship with Darcia and Datara but you had to let them go. Or at least Datara."

I can't help but get angry. "Any idea why I should let them go? Without Datara I would be shit. A nobody."

"You were destined for greatness Naruto from the start."

"Yeah, right."

The spirit sighed. "Naruto Datara is trying to take over your body."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Me and Datara have been together for a century now. He is more then powerful enough he could have done what you said already."

"No he couldn't have. He needed a host originally. But now that you two have merged, all he needs to do is overpower your will. And as hard as that sounds you are Naruto Dreyar. You have the strongest will of anybody."

I snort. "Of course I do. My will is what keeps me fighting and alive."

"But if you keep depending on him for power it will gradually weaken."

I didn't want to hear this. "I don't believe you! Datara is my best friend and he is by far the closest person to me! He is the last person that would betray me!"

"Datara isn't a person Naruto. He is still an immortal bijuu who wants revenge on the residents of Olympia."

"See and thats why you don't make sense! When I get enough power I am going to go kill the gods and demons myself and absorb all of them!"

"See how much he is already affecting your willpower? Is that your goal or his? What have the gods and demons done to you to make you want to personally kill them besides Datara?"

I snort again. "Me and Datara are the same. Datara gives me power to make me achieve my wishes and in return I give fulfill his wishes."

"I am the representation of your soul Naruto. I just want what is best for you."

"You sound more like an overprotective mother." I barked. "Datara would never do this to me."

"Regardless of what you think, you two will eventually have to battle within your subconscious. And I want you to be ready. You will need my Bankai form."

I blinked. "Of course. Bankai."

"Yes and unfortunately it takes even the most skilled about tn years worth of training to achieve."

"I have shadow clones though." I state confidently with arrogance. "It should take no more then three days at the most."

"Very well then. I look forward when you are able to bring me into the real world. Dreyar..."

As his presence faded I couldn't help but feel a sensation in my stomach. Datara wouldn't do that to me. I don't believe this for a quick second and I won't believe it dammit. I decide to unsurpress my bloodline. But only to where I could communicate with his presence and talk to him much like my Zanpackto.

**"Well hey Naruto. Say you have any idea why we couldn't communicate for a few days?"**

"To be honest I have no idea."

**"Are you sure? It seemed to me as if something was trying to block my presence. "**

I gulp but keep a cool facade on.

"I seriously have no idea dude."

Datara is smart very smart. Hopefully I can keep this facade about me not having any fucking idea why and he won't buy it.

**"Well regardless of the fact I could still keep in touch with you from the outside world in all five and the additional sixth senses. So I see that you are going to this Pandora?"**

"Yeah. Because lets face it. Akuma seems to be getting stronger every single second. The more allies we have the better chance we stand. Not to mention that I can finally once again venture outside the walls and see what the new Earthland looks like. So it appears that all the land on Earth is just one huge supercontient now."

**"Yeah I herd. But you should keep your guard up until we get there. Titans and god knows what else. Remember?"** I nod.

**"Anyway since you seemed to somehow form the same organs that your daughter has, I suppose that I should give you all the information about them. Yes there is just more then one because if you only had one then you would die if it get eliminated because these organs also host the information and hormones for healing. The bijuuzoki organs are located at all the major places in your body such as the brain, heart, lungs, liver and so on. And before you ask yes, if all of the bijuuzoki are eliminated from your or any bijuu's body they will die."**

Well that was some helpful information. Even though it was another grave weakness but something was off. Was Datara telling me this because he cared or because he wanted me to know so I wouldn't die?

Even though it would be virtually impossible to kill me anyway since you need to attack all of the Bijuuzoki all at once otherwise they will just regenerate.

Meh.

Well maybe Segador is right.

But I can't do anything yet. I at least want to put certain things to confirmation.

"Segador?" I quietly ask.

"Yes Naruto?"

"When we talk, can Datara hear us?"

"Do not fear. Once you activated me and my powers I became a separate conscious and link. Unless you and I both allow it, no he will not be able to hear our conversation."

I smirk. "Excellent."

For the next three weeks we rode. We would go several hours nonstop but eventually rest long in between. I was feeling worried about the horses, but then again I have to remember that they were special bred to handle this kind of travel. I also noted that we seemed to be climbing a structure. Hmm. I guess this place really is in the mountains then.

"Be grateful at last, we are here." Eytukan spoke as he and his people finally entered the area on their own horses. And moved while we didn't see anything, but then he ordered us after making a command into a weird language.

"Grab the vines." He told us.

"What about the horses?" I dumbly asked.

He chuckled. "They will follow you, just grab the vines."

I gave the command to the members and they all did what was told of them. In an instant I felt a huge force pull me and my horse pull us up. It felt like a rollercoaster ride going backwards. It was all over in a second.

"Welcome to Pandora." He told me as he used his hand to motion to my vision. I looked around and note that we were in a village alright. But this village was literlty in the trees. The houses and structures were all built as if they were attached to the trees. It was a cool sight.

"Look over out there." He told us.

I looked at the scene was indeed beautiful. The skyline has filled with various mountain ridges and I think I could see a crystal clear lake with a waterfall in the distance.

"How high are we up?" I ask a little timidly.

"I believe in terms of how you people measure, 15,000 feet."

Hange squeaked. "That is both amazing and scary! The human body will face problems with the saturation of oxyhemoglobin begins to plummet at around 7,000 feet. We're not that far from the death zone actually..."

"Good to know." Jean snapped. I kicked him.

"So you people live here like it's nothing huh?" I say folding my arms.

"Our people have been here for over a century. We have adapted." Was his reply and Honestly I think I can buy that.

"You guys are Elves but we are just human." I say folding my arms. "I don't want my army getting any damage from being this high up so at the most we're probably going to stay for two days."

The leader laughed. "This is part of the reason why I waited a few days before I brought you here so you can adjust to the environment. (1) But I understand. I will have my daughter, Kyuna direct your people to the guest rooms while you and I talk."

I nod as my team goes with them. I herd Connie mutter something about thats why it was so clod while Sasha seemed perplexed that he was not hungry anymore. But it didn't surprise me that she didn't have an appetite. Not at all.

"This is Pandora." Eytukan states again. I once again observe the village before asking. "How big is it?"

"We control all the land within the Skyline's borders, but we only habit about 30 percent of the land."

"I see." I nod. "So there really isn't a lot of you left then."

He shakes his head. "Our numbers are decreasing because of these massive powerful creatures that are attacking and eating our people. Luckily they are unable to get to us because of how high we are and our environment, but once we step within boundires, we are targets. Not to mention that nobody isn't safe even in here."

So the disease that turns people into titans. Well, first mutants, and then titans. Could it be that?

"Are you saying that people here have been turning into titans?"

He looked at me with a face that was begging almost before saying, "yes."

"So this isn't just limited to humans either..." I say doing an expression of deep thought.

"Do you have any idea for a cure?" He ask me but I shake my head. "Sadly there is no cure, it seems like the best thing would be to prevent contact from a titan itself."

He sighed but nodded. "I appreciate your generous help Naruto."

I smile and give him a thumbs up. "It's no problem! But to be honest the titans are not the people that you should be fearing."

He gave me a confused look. "Are you saying that there is an even greater foe?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Eytukan. The people who are responsible for the creation of the titans and the people who for some reason want to kill all of humanity off are called Illuminati. They are bad people and will do everything in their power to make that happen."

Eytukan had a sad face. "I understand. In this word it is ugly but at the same time beautiful. I will do anything within my power to assist you in stopping this group from their deeds."

I was surprised. "So does this mean that we are officially allies now?"

He hugged me and said. "Yes we are."

So I have officially made new friends. Things were indeed looking up for me. But then again there were still things I had to do.

**"Well congratulations on making new allies. But regardless, you technically know nothing about this race."** Datara's voice came up to me.

"What is there to know?" I state back. "We have new allies. And their name are the Elves."

**"Yes, but do you know anything about them? Their language, their abilities. So far no you don't. While it is good that we have discovered this information about Eaethland and have made friends, we still need more information to correctly judge."**

I gasped before going all out on him. "So are you saying that you want me to kill on of their people just to gain more information?"

**"Yes."**

"Oh come on Datara! Killing one of their people is not a good way to show that we are allies!"

**"But if we don't know anything about them then how the fuck can we fully take advantage of these people?"**

I sigh. "You will never stop until I do this will you?"

**"I just want to make sure that you fully know as much as you properly can. Thats all. I just want to make sure that you are making the correct choices. Sometimes making the correct choices goes against ones morals and own opinions."**

He did have a point. But I thought more and more about what Segador was talking about and I think that he might just be right. But that was just another sign.

Still I should observe this fucker more. I seriously am getting a bad vibe in my stomach. Later that night I thought about what I was going to do before making my choice. I unsurpressed my bloodline changing my appearance and used the Bijuukyu on some warrior that was doing night patrol. I did gain a lot of knowledge about these people, but I couldn't help but feel as though I betrayed Eytukan.

I come back inside to see the respective members of Merryweather. Eren was about to eat a berry before Sasha slapped it out her mouth.

"You idiot Eren! That was Nightlock! You'll be dead before it even reaches your stomach!"

"Jeez I didn't know, sorry." The boy replied as he rubbed his head. Sasha sighed before wolfing down a potato.

I wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

But at least I did discover more about the Elves.

The Elves are, on average, approximately 7 feet tall, with smooth, striped cyan-colored skin, large amber eyes, and long, sweeping tails. Their bodies are more slender than humans. They are the only known extraterrestrial species discovered thus far to have human-like consciousness and intelligence. Although the Elves are hunter-gatherers with technology equivalent of Paleolithic epoch, they have developed a sophisticated culture based on a profound spiritual connection to other life on their moon, each other, and an encompassing "goddess" they call Eywa.

Interesting so there is another religion and god to watch our for?

The Elve cell nucleus does not use nucleic acids to encode genetic information. Therefore, their genetic makeup is not considered to be DNA (thus they most likely do not utilize RNA in the synthesis of proteins).

Elve skin is smooth, iridescent, and cyan in color accentuated with slightly darker cyan stripes. Their bodies have feline-like features such as long sweeping tails, pointed ears and triangular faces with flat bifurcated noses, all framed with large, almost hypnotically golden eyes. Bioluminescent markings that seem to follow the path of the circulatory or nervous system aid in identification and mood display.

The average Elve life span is longer than that of a human – approximately 30% longer – though they mature more rapidly.

Skin color is due to the presence of the cyanin pigment. It can "tan" to a darker purplish color after prolonged sunlight exposure.

Despite their cyan skin color, the Elve have red blood, utilizing an iron oxygen-transporting compound similar to hemoglobin.

Elve have hair on their heads including the long braid protruding from the base of their skulls protecting their neural queue. The Elve appear to have no other body hair, with the exception of eyelashes and a small "bob" of fur on the end of their tails.

Waist is narrow and elongated. The shoulders are very wide, creating a V-shaped upper back. The neck is long and body slender. Musculature sharply defined, giving no sense of emaciation despite thin proportions.

Skeleton is reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. Average male is approximately 7 feet tall; females slightly smaller due possibly to evolutionary "size" dimorphism.

Tail that can be moved and controlled like any other appendage and is used primarily for balance. It is frequently used to express emotion and is the basis for the Elvesaying: "Watch your tail, Child!"

Average male has a mass around 162 kg (approximately 356 pounds). Female mass slightly less due to lighter build and slightly shorter stature.

Elves have four fingers on each hand including opposable thumbs and four toes on each foot including opposable big toes; unlike the human-created avatars which have five fingers on each hand including opposable thumbs and five toes on each foot with non-opposable big toes due to the influence of human DNA during avatar genetic sequencing.

Dentition is similar to that of humans, though the canines are more pronounced.

Highly evolved nervous system includes a queue which resembles a long, rather ostentatious hair braid. This seemingly conventional braid actually sheathes a remarkably intricate system of neural tendrils that can be connected to similar structures of other life-forms. See queue.

They have roughly four times the strength of the average human.

Reproduction mechanics (e.g. physical coupling) are similar to humans and other Terran mammals. However, it should be noted that although female Elve have breasts similar to those on female humans – also used to nurse their infants – they are not placental mammals and, as such, the actual internal reproductive biology is quite different from Terran mammals.

Little apparel is worn by the Elves Cloth, most likely woven from native flora of the planet is the basic garment worn by all Elves It is possible that very little clothing is worn by the Elves because it is simply what is needed for the Elves to work and live taking minimally from the environment. Clothes appear to also show the ranking of one in the hierarchy of a clan. Accessories are added to a Elves's attire as he or she moves up in the clan hierarchy.

The Elves are humanoid creatures that live high in a forest in the mountains called Pandora. Though their culture is essentially paleolithic, they have an egalitarian social organization, unusual in a society at such a stage in their development. A premium is placed upon young men and women growing up to become exceptional hunters and possibly warriors, as is necessary due to the nature of the Pandoran environment and the level of Elve technological advancement.

The populations of the Elves and other species may be controlled by the sentient intelligence they worship as Eywa. They choose to live in harmony and natural equilibrium with their surroundings. If they become too numerous, Eywa may devise a way to limit their numbers before they cause an ecological imbalance, for she maintains the balance of life. Over the millennia, the Elves have developed a healthy respect and reverence for their surrounding environment. In return, Eywa may have affected the environment to provide them with sufficient food and shelter, creatures to ride for ground and air transportation, and an ambient, comfortable temperature throughout Pandora. Oddly, there do not seem to be many harmful or irritating insects and disease organisms, but whether or not this is intentional will require further research. Small, flying creatures (insects?) are shown in various scenes, and further suggested by the apparent mosquito netting surrounding the avatar cots in the longhouse.

There are about 1000 words in the Elves language, some of which were created by the simple concept of compounding, which is simply joining the words together to create a definition of a noun. Because Elves only have four fingers on each hand, their counting system is based on the number eight. They use this octal arithmetic in their daily life. Early in the history of their language, the Elves had no words for numbers higher than mevol (16), the sum of all fingers and toes on their body. Anything more was simply called pxay (many). Octal numbers can easily be confused with decimal numbers unless a numeral 8 or 9 is present or the number is followed by a subscript to indicate the base system used, 8 for the octal system or 10 for a decimal system.

Elves have a queue at the top back of their head which hangs down to, or below, the waist, while avatars have queues at the base of their skull. The queue is an external bundle of nerve endings that are protected inside a braid of hair. The queue allows the Elves "commune" with flora and fauna. While not adding to intelligence, it enables them to share a deep connection and also communicate telepathically. The Elvesc all it tsaheylu, or "the bond". When two Pandoran organisms with nerve clusters similar to this engage in tsaheylu, they gain the ability to share memories and information. The Elves have a special trait that allows them to use the mind-meld to feel as/what their mount does and enables them to move as one.

Elves have a queue at the top back of their head which hangs down to, or below, the waist, while avatars have queues at the base of their skull. The queue is an external bundle of nerve endings that are protected inside a braid of hair. The queue allows the Elves "commune" with flora and fauna. While not adding to intelligence, it enables them to share a deep connection and also communicate telepathically. The Elves call it tsaheylu, or "the bond". When two Pandoran organisms with nerve clusters similar to this engage in tsaheylu, they gain the ability to share memories and information. The Elves have a special trait that allows them to use the mind-meld to feel as/what their mount does and enables them to move as one.

**"See? Now are you glad that you did what I told you? Now you are better to understand the people more. And better of it, you took the soul of a nobody!"**

"Still doesn't make it any less fucked up." I spat at him. "Look I don't feel like talking to you so please just go to sleep or whatever."

I didn't hear the rest of him for that night.

* * *

_**(Datara POV: Illuminati Headquarters, 5 minutes later)**_

* * *

"Unbelievable." One member of the Espada complained before folding his arms. "Akuma I am sorry but I think that I will have to quit being a member of the Espada."

"And what is your reason for doing that?" Akuma turned in his direction.

"No offense, but these guys are just too damn strong. They managed to discover that you mindfucked the brats, they defeated two of our own already. I think I will have to decline."

Akuma laughed. "You don't get it do you? My goal is to take over Rien so we can be the only ones left that are able to use chakra. And to do that we need to defeat the humans. Human you see run on nothing but hope, we keep killing. We keep giving them major blows to the military and their empire, and eventually they will break. Everyone has a breaking point everyone."

"Akuma, I have information that the humans are going to ally themselves with the Elves." Spoke one of Akuma's more reliant Espada. Akuma turned his attention away from Coyote Starrk and back to him. To show them what he was saying, he took one of his eyes and crushed it which formed a portal that had his memories of the event.

"This is interesting and I think I know how we will deal with this."

"Another surprise attack eh?" Grimmjow guessed.

"Precisely."

Grimmjow himself smirked at that thought. He was going to enjoy fighting such strong opponents as well as licking the blood off his claws. It has been forever since he used his resurecion.

"I should have figured that taking the daughter of the Deux-Rex would have caused problems. However there is another person just as important. Eren Jaeger. The coordinate and holder of the dichotomous key. We will take him instead. This is just a capture mission, killing is by all means allowed but getting a good body count is not what I am after."

"Just a question, but what do I do once we have him in our possession?" Asked Szayelaporro Granz.

Akuma chuckled. "We will force him to use the powers of the dichotomous key on me. And lets just say that once he does use the powers of the key, heh, nothing will be able to kill me ever."

Szayel didn't really care for what Akuma was saying. But the fat that he would be able to experiment on the boy is what made him eager.

"So, who is actually going?" Grimmjow asked.

"More importantly, where the fuck are the four horsemen? Why are they never here?" Starrk blurted out.

Akuma turned around said quietly. "The Four Horsemen have better things to be doing then pity missions. Much, much better things."

* * *

_**(Pandora Quarters, Mikasa POV:)**_

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" One person says as we get ready to say grace to our food. It was now time for the actual meeting and after today, we would be heading back home. So far so good. No trouble has approached us yet.

"The Humans of Rien and the Elves of Pandora are officially allies." The leader spoke. I am not sure what his name was but I am pretty sure I will find out eventually.

"It was a pleasure and honor to meet you Eytukan." Well what did I say? I am always right about these things.

"It was also a pleasure of having you visit our place an accept our offer." The Patrich replied. "Are you going to be leaving now after you all finish your meals?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. That seems appropriate right now."

The blue leader smirked. "I think it would be only fair if we escort you back."

Naruto smirked. "I would like that."

Of course we were not going to go out in the middle of the day where the titans would surely show up but rather once dusk begins. Still our anticipation was getting the better out of all of us and I found myself just chatting among everyone. Ready. Primarily and of course Eren was my biggest idea.

"Hey Mika." Eren spoke to me during said talk.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think in our squad will end up together?"

I shrug. "Connie and Sasha are both the life of the party."

"What about Yimir and Christa?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"They seem to be having something going on between themselves." Eren said in an aroused tone. I couldn't help but blush aseptically what I did with Annie before we left.

"You know something Mikasa, I always thought of you as my sister, hell even my mother at times, but for some reason I keep getting this feeling that there is more then just family affection that I feel.."

It was this moment that we were waiting for. But...For some reason I couldn't say anything. Nothing not a single word or sound except for my heavy breathing was leaving from my lips.

The next thing I know I feel a pair of lips on mine. It was warm and comforting. Unlike when I kissed Annie which was hmm, I don't even know the description for that.

"You may not feel the same but I just wanted to." Eren said after pulling away.

He started to walk away.

And I shouldn't have let him go.

Our walk was peaceful with going back down much more faster and hastier then going back up that is for sure. But then something felt wrong to me. What was that feeling?

I decided to activate my Synthesia.

One huge Titan coming our way.

"Guys..." I warn them. "I sense an abnormal titan coming our way..."

"Yeah I noticed." Naruto spoke to me. "How the fuck is this even possible I don't know."

"Thats weird." Hange observes. "I thought titans got their primary source of energy from the sun."

"I guess not." Naruto responded.

And there it came to us smiling. But this titan was very different indeed. 17 meters. . Its body structure and facial features are like that of a primate, though it walks upright like a human. It has oposable thumbs as well.

One of the soldiers named Gelgar used his horse to trot towards it's direction, but thats when everything stopped making sense.

**"Hey, what is the funny device you people use to swing around on?"** It asked him.

A titan talked. A fucking titan just talked.

The only other titan I know of talked like that was Annie, but she was a shifter.

**"Huh. Thats odd. Could have sworn that we spoke the same language."**

Gelgar was probably too shocked to do anything. What surprised me and everyone however was that he was able to remove the gear off of Gelgar's body without damaging neither it or him.

This titan was surely a force to be recognized with.

The titan the turned it's attention to us and smiled. It then howled. Similar to like how Annie howled. Then that means only one thing.

I could sense that swarms of titans were coming.

How the fuck is this even possible?

I guess we really don't know anything about titans after all. Other then they heal. And their weakness is the nape of the neck.

Other then that yeah. Thats about it.

"Alright people, don't just stand here we are under attack! Switch to 3DMG now!" Naruto ordered. He didn't have to tell me twice.

Sadly Gelgar was abandoned and had no gear, so he died as the swarm of titans reached him. The savage beast that dilebertietly left him there simple snorted. **"So it seems as though we do speak the same language after all."**

He turned on to us and did another savage smile. **"My name is Conquest of the Four Horsemen."(2) **The next thing I know he is uprooting trees, breaking them apart and throwing them at us like missiles.

"That piece of shit." I hear Naruto mutter. "That fucking piece of shit!"

I turn to him. "Whats wrong?" I knew that there had to be another reason for his hate besides the fact he just killed a solider.

"I don't have time to explain in full detail. But when we had that unexpected fight several weeks ago I managed to absorb some information on Illuminati. The Four Horsemen are said to be the strongest second only to Akuma himself and one of them, just one are stronger then the entire Espada combined."

"How can someone be that strong?" Connie asked. Naruto chuckled. "Thats because they are not people. They are as far from human as one could get. And yes this person is Conquest. The White Horsemen of the Aplocypse. I believe that he is the one who is responsible for spreading the virus that turns people into titans."

"That bastard!" Jean shouted. "I will make him pay!"

Naruto quickly holds him back from doing anything stupid. "Don't. Did you forget what I just fucking said on how strong these people are?"

Before Jean could respond the pieces of territory came hurling towards us. Lynne, Henning and Nanaba were the ones that got caught and died. Several others began to fight, but there were so many titans that they eventually were devoured.

I couldn't stand here doing nothing. We all prepared to fight and while I was having no trouble, I couldn't say the same for the rest of the soldiers including my squad.

Yvon Maximilien was the next to offer himself. He wore a look of determination despite the fact that he obviously was going to become a kamikazi. His death seemed to make Naruto angry. Extremely angry.

Naruto roared and created several shadow clones of himself. I had no time to count as I saved Sasha from getting caught in the grasp of a titan. I look over and there was Levi taking down titan after titan after titan. And all with a bored look on his face.

And thats when I herd it a mighty roar.

Eren had transformed.

He ran and tore the titans apart during his fill bit rage. But just when I thought that we had this victory in the bag several more prominent figures came into play.

One of them with blue hair smiled at me as if he were the predator and I was they prey and came towards me with an extended fist. I was saved by Levi who has cut one of the fingers from him off and pushed me out of the way.

"Yuck." Levi spat out before cleaning his sword my rubbing it on the floor. "Definitely taking a bath after this."

"You fucking son of a bitch." The blue haired guy said before charging a red blast of energy but it was canceled by Naruto who littererly grabbed the ball of red energy and closed it in his hand before kicking him a long distance away. By now the Elves were also helping out but there was another one and he was wearing an eyepatch.

"Humans and now we have some oversized blue monkeys. Jesus Christ."

"What are the Espada doing here?" Naruto roared.

"Nnoitra Gilga." He responded before revealing he had a tattoo on his tongue that had the number five. "Quinto Espada."

"So you're the fifth strongest then?" Naruto inquired before folding his arms. This wasn't looking good.

However the guy seemed to completely ignore us before turning to Conquest.

"A member of the Horsemen? I thought Akuma said you had better things to be doing."

The beast said nothing but climbed over a structure that seemed to be the gap of the horizon. "Meh, I just wanted to pick something out to study." And left.

"You two fuckers." A new voice said in an almost complaining manner. Hi tattoo was on his left shoulder and had the number one. Could this get much worse?

"You seem to have forgotten the mission again?"

"What of course not you shithead moron. Grimmjow the Sexta is already at him."

Oh no.

It was then that the rage got to me.

"You're after Eren huh? I should have fucking known." Naruto mutters to himself. Nnoitra smiled but Naruto growled and delivered a pretty powerful punch to him.

I use my 3DMG, and see that Eren is losing the fight between him and the Sexta.

"My name is Grimmjow." He spoke before giving Eren a series of punches before one final kick. What really pissed me off was when he spit on him. I was now ready for revenge.

Grimmjow didn't apparently see me coming and so I was able to off his entire head this time. I wanted his neck but that will have to do. He drops his sword and looks at me with murderous intent, but I give him an even bigger one.

Steam emerged and I am not sure weather I should let him go or not but then he muttered to me. "Mikasa I need you to pay attention and please don't try to stop this."

"S-Stop what?"

"They are going to take me."

I try my best to comply but I wanted to break down and cry.

"And thats why I know what I need to do. To kill off every last member of Illuminati forever. And to do that I finally understand what the dichotomous key is so important. Please touch the key."

"Eren? I don't underst-"

"Everything will make sense in time. But for now please do it before we run out of opportunity!"

He yelled and was being serious. I could only gulp but did as I was told.

I felt my body change as if I had gotten an upgrade.

It felt like I was coming from a high. An ultimate high.

"Please be safe Mikasa and...I love you..."

That was the last thing he said to me.

"Jesus christ, I always have to do everything around here don't I?" It was the number one guy again.

"Get your hands off of Eren!" I shout to him.

Soldiers in all directions attempt to stop him but he was just too fast. I a split second, he appeared in front of him and took him away. The other Espada followed example and went away as well.

The worst part is that I couldn't stop. There were still hordes of titans after us. But it was too much. I bit on my lip to the point of drawing blood. I didn't know what to do but I did know what I want.

I wanted revenge.

And thats when it happened.

I felt myself change.

I am not sure what happened but I felt as though I was in a new body and there was just a surge of energy in me that needed to be released. And of course I decided to release it.

In the form of a roar.

What was completely odd about it was the fact tha it sounded exactly like Eren's titan roar.

"Eren?" I herd Armin shout. "That you?"

Wait what? I am Mikasa! Why is he saying?

Could it be that Eren somehow?

"That isn't Eren it's Mikasa." Naruto corrected for him. "Mikasa we still have about thirty of these fuckers heading in our direction. Can you manage to pull through?"

I nod. Or at least attempt to do a nod and run over to them.

I hate to admit it but this felt pretty fucking amazing. Did Eren feel like that when he was in his titan form? Come to think of it did he have full control over his powers like that?

Because right now I can honestly say that I have full control over mine.

There were still more titans. Naruto gave me a look in his eye and I knew that he had control of it from now. In a blur he did things with his hands and in in instant after saying, "Fairy Law" it was over as I see all emmenies laid waste.

After a long amount of fighting I stop and see steam emerging before I am flung from the titans body as the pile of flesh begins to rot. I sigh and look over to surprised soldiers.

"So what happened?" I blurt out in an attempt to break the ice.

"Surprise attack. Eren is captured half of our soldiers are dead and we lost two thirds of our supplies including the horses and food." Armin said while rubbing my shoulder to comfort me.

I sigh. "So Mikasa, how did that happen? I mean you just transformed into Eren's titan form!"

"I don't know." I honestly replied. "Eren said that it was his duty to stop Illuminati and he had to be captured but told me to hold on to the dichotomous key and he did something and..."

"I think I know what happened." Naruto said with a sigh. "Eren must have transferred his titan shifting ability to you using the dichotomous key."

"Is that even possible?!" Jean shouted.

Naruto snorted. "In a world where there are immortal flesh eating giants which are more unpredictable then a lottery machine, where there are people who boast the abilities of flight, controlling fire, and fuck knows what else, are you really surprised?"

Jean said nothing.

"I think I understand what the dichotomous key does and it's purpose. It acts like some sort of space-time manipulation medium that is able to respond to the holders wishes. But it seems that the user of the key must have an immense desire for it to happen. I also think that the reason why your father trusted it with Eren is because of his mutant ability."

This was all interesting. Eren really could save us all then!

"The coordinate?" I ask in an attempt to keep him going.

Naruto nods. "Yeah. With the ability of controlling others, Eren's own desire and willpower were of course naturally stronger then most living things. I doubt anyone besides myself and a few select others could even match up to it. But enough about that it seems as though he was able to transfer his shifting abilities onto you Mikasa."

I don't say anything at first but then one question comes up in the form of Jean again. "Does Eren still have his coordinate and dichotomous abilities?"

Naruto confirmed. "Yeah."

"Although the idiot still acts on impulse. For example, instead of transferring his shifting abilities he could have just gave you your own." Armin interjected.

Naruto shook his head. "I think he has a specific reason on why he did what he did. And it's probably because Eren's titan form. Or shall I say his former form seems to respond to what he wants when he transforms. He probably thought it was best if you had access to such a special gift rather then giving you a titan form that would have been no good."

"I see." Armin says. "Do you think he also made it so that Mikasa would have control over it already?"

"She didn't try to attack people, so yeah." Jean states.

"I think it's kind of cool." Connie admitted.

"So what now? I kind of want to get back before we run out of food." Sasha said.

"Well first thing is first. Once we get back. We're going on the 60th expedition and that is to bring Eren back from these motherfuckers." Levi said while walking up to me. "I have no idea what that Sasuke person is teaching you, but I am still humanity's strongest solider and as of right now, I will be taking the Ace worth one hundred solders under my telunge."

I can't believe it. First Sasuke and now Levi? It was like my wishes were being granted.

"Fine by me." Naruto shrugs. "Lets just go home and focus on it okay?"

And that we sure did.

But coming back to Rien I wasn't so sure about what would happen.

I slowly enter the hospital only to see that Annie had been discharged ironically earlier. I take a deep breath before going back to the house of Dreyar. Was her father Naruto already there? Did he already tell her?

"Mikasa." Speaking of the devil.

"Do you want me to tell her or will you?" He asked.

"I don't want her to hate you." I reply trying my best to keep my stoic dementor on.

"As you wish."

I nod and enter our room. The room that we shared together.

"Annie are you in here?"

"Hey Mikasa. So are you guys finally back." She smiled. "Where is Eren?"

"He is not here."

"Obviously."

"He's been kidnapped."

I expected tears. I expected a punch but nothing came.

"Dad should have fucking waited until I got discharged from the hospital." She growled.

"But your eye is still damaged."

"So fucking what?" Annie snapped. "I still could have prevented this bullshit to happen. You promised me-"

"I promise you that I will get Eren back, you have my word-"

"Your actions tell me that your words mean fuck all!"

"Annie listen I am just as angry as you but you don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" She snarls. "This is why humans shouldn't be allowed in the military unless they are fucking athlete level. You humans can't do jack shit."

"What are you talking about Annie?" I knew that I shouldn't say this but she really brings it on herself you know? "Wasn't it three humans that brought your fall?"

Armin's genius, I cut off her escape, and Eren wore her out from fighting.

Though, she doesn't know that Eren isn't a shifter anymore. She'll find out eventually I guess.

"Hn. You people are anything but human." She remarks.

"Annie listen to me, there was a member of the four horsemen there and-"

"Out." She snaps.

"Huh." Yes I was dumbfounded.

"Did I motherfucking stutter? Get out! OUT!"

I did as she requested.

"She just needs some time alone." Naruto says to me as I lay on the couch just sitting there. I sigh helplessly. "Don't worry about filling her the details of what exactly happened. I will take care of that."

I hug him. "Thank you Naruto. You're always here, even when hope falls."

The King of the human kingdom chuckles. "Hope never fails or falls Mikasa."

"Also Levi wants to speak to you first thing in the morning. Heh, you're gonna get trained by the strongest soldier humanity has to offer kiddo!" I gave him a forced smile.

I wasn't looking froward to fighting tomorrow.

Not at all.

But yet the morning came and I found myself standing there waiting orders.

"Alright Akerman there are a few things I should tell you right now and hopefully after I tell you them, you will still think open minded."

"I don't want anymore lies." I stated with truth. "Whatever they are, just tell me straight and simple. No more lies please."

Levi grunted. "Very well then."

"My last name is Akerman."

I widened my eyes. "So, we are family then? But how? I mean..."

"Yes, we're related." Levi responds. "Now before you get mad at me I didn't really put much thought into it. Because all of this recent shit that happened. Between losing my team, Eren getting captured and all."

"We did out best." I said trying to assure him. "We WILL get Eren back and the 60th expedition will become humanity's success against Illuminati. I promise you of that."

"Thank you Mikasa." Levi says with a general smile on his face.

"So tell me then I am generally curious, but how does my titan form look?"

Levi smirked. "Believe it or not but your form looks exactly like Erens, well that plus boobs that is."

I tried to suppress a laugh.

I failed horribly.

* * *

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

* * *

After exiting Annie's room she was still pretty mad and honestly I couldn't blame her one bit. I guess I really am going to have to get stronger then and that means mastering bankai. As well as developing a few new techniques of my own.

**"Don't forget that you have me "** I hear Datara's words.

I sigh. And of course I was going to have to deal with him too.

When was the last time that I actually had some fun though? Its been all work and no play for me. I knew being the King of Rien would not be an easy job, but the paperwork, the meetings and the overall satisfaction is just proving to be a bit much.

I sigh as I exit the building and decide to find some pleasure. But of course I don't want a papperizi fools attacking me randomly and shit so I guess I would have to use the changing ability then?

Wow. How long has it been since I have transformed into my girl form?

Way, way too long.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have any idea where Naruto is would you?" A pretty young woman said. Judging by her clothing, I could tell that she was part of a royal family.

"My name is Azula." She responded kindly. "And I am here to ask for his hand in marriage in order to further strengthen the bonds of the Dreyar and other royal families."

"Well," I reply smug. "You're looking at him."

"Huh?" She said surprised. "You're Naruto Dreyar?!"

"Yeah." I reply with a sweatdrop before changing my appearance before her very eyes. "Many people just know me as this form but I can change into anything that I want."

"Thats interesting." She asked.

"But as for the hand in marriage thing I dunno." I replied honestly. "I mean I am still greaving over the lost of my other wives but for the good of humanity I will see what I can possibly do."

"I would love that. So how about lunch?" She asked.

I gave her a thumbs up. "Why not?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ I know it takes about a month and a week to adapt to such a high level of altitude, but I simply don't have time for that shit.

_**(2)**_ The four horsemen will be based as it is in concept in the Christian Bible. so as such their abilities, appearance, and names and theme will be strictly related to them.

* * *

_**Fairy Law: **_A Justu that is distinct to the Dreyar Family. It is one of the three legendary Dreyar Justu. When activated, a bright light envelops the users hand before gradually the entire area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and they cannot lie to this technique. It is considered very powerful and is legendary. The strength was so great that it defeated an entire wave of titans in a single blow. According to the first Dreyar family head, Naruto, **Fairy Law** is deterrent and is meant to discourage further action from enemies, and is not something that should be released whenever the user feels like it.

* * *

_**and there you have it. would have gotten it to you faster but school is taking the life out of you. i mean seriously a ten page document? haven't these people every herd of quality over quantity? but anyway here so a little bit more information about who the elves are and even more action. as you can see, naruto is far from being a mary sue, he still likes to fuck women, he still has his own issues to deal with. he may be respected, a leader, and powerful but that doesn't mean that he is completely flawless. oh, and lets not forget that he is still naive and more loyal then whats good for him. and yes that is the end of this arc. and that ugly ending that i forewarned you all about. you don't like it then fine. unfollow/ unfavorite and never touch this story ever again. i never read reviews anyway so you'd just be wasting your breath and this is my story and thus my rules not yours. if you're so mad write your own.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: A: legend of the history**

* * *

_**ookyami: and here we are another chapter of fun fun fuuuun!**_

_**hugo: heh i was hoping when i would come back into my deserved spotlight**_

_**ookyami? deserved? bitch we are equally a part of everything that we own**_

_**hugo: in your dreams, whore**_

_**ookyami: you are just umbarable sometimes you know that**_

_**hugo: i don't give a shit, not start the damn story**_

_**ookyami: i will start the story but under the condition that you leave!**_

_**hugo: i am not going anywhere!**_

_**ookyami: ****BEFORE YOU GO AHEAD THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT NARUTO AND BLEACH MANGA CHAPTERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

_**hugo: well you warned them so i suppose that you are al right**_

_**ookyami: it would be unfair if i did not do so**_

_**hugo: sure whatever, and i guess that mens that i get to start the story!**_

_**ookyami: wait? what?**_

_**hugo: hey it's according to your logic. if you can start the story then so can i! take that for calling me smalldick ASSHOLE!**_

* * *

_"You have to dream before your dreams can come true."_

_-A. P. J. Abdul Kalam_

* * *

**_Naruto_**

**_Chapter A:_**

**_Legend of the History_**

* * *

**_Smashing Pumpkins - Rat in a Cage_**

* * *

I am hoping everything was slightly looking up. Well besides the failure of the expedition that is. I felt bad and I knew that this is what it means to be a leader. Dealing with the consequences and failures of your actions.

I fucking hated it.

But what was the point of continuing to gloat into the past? That would do no good.

Nearly everyone was killed and Yimir somehow is a shifter. She seems to know a lot about the titans but yet she isn't saying anything. Then again, I guess I could relate. Sometimes some things are best kept as a secret.

But her relationship with Historia. Mmmm. I think this should inspire a new Icha Icha novel-

Wait, what the hell am I thinking, not is not a good time to be thinking that.

I sigh as I enter my realm of sleep, I hope it would be peaceful and not a foolish nightmare. I didn't feel like having my sanity ripping away from me. I had a good date with Azula who seemed keen on marrying me. I didn't feel like strengthening the political relations of Rien right now. I wanted to get Eren back. He was the last hope of humanity and I owe it to Mikasa.

Not even three minutes into my sleep and I get a voice talking to me.

_"Datara?"_ I say with a little bit of disgust at what he was doing. Was he seriously trying to kill my Zanpackto spirit?

_**"Oh hello Naruto. Don't mind me but your Zanpackto has been filling your head with lies. I think it is about time that I get rid of him for you."** _The dragon beast growled.

_"So you were using me all along. You mean the times when I conquered and destructed the Five Elemental Nations, killed all those people, even going to Olympia was just..."_

Datara laughed but growled. **"_You are one ungrateful bitch. I have given you everything and you act like me getting something in return is a bit unfair!"_**

_"Unfair? I killed millions of innocent lives because of you. Hell this is the very reason why Illuminati exists in the first place!"_

**_"Enough words. They are tiresome. Heh, I wonder how strong you are when you can't even use my power, simpleton."_**

I see Segador who looks exactly like me but the colors are inverted a little come over to me and reassure my head. _"Yes. Lets find out. And winner takes all."_

I activate the Shikai and sigh. Taking on this dude is going to be a challenge. No bijuu memories and abilities which means all that I had was my trustworthy Zanpackto, and my Uzumaki and Namikaze clan techniques.

_**"Feel the power of the Bijuudama!"**_ Datara roared as several of the tailed beast balls came hurling towards me. I was able to deflect them with my Zanpackto.

_"Aleatoria!"_ I shout. Please give me something useful. Please.

But wait a minute.

This is MY mind and thus I AM god.

Time to even the playing field.

And it seemed to respond to my prayers. Hmm. It seemed to have increased my strength, speed, and durability tenfold. Now I am talking! I form a Rasengan which was big to distract the thing as I grabbed one of it's tails and swung it to the ground.

It seemed to get pissed and swiped a claw to attack me but I doged it and instead cut off its fingers. Of course within seconds it grew them back but that bought me enough time to form a few hundred clones which all created Rasengan orbs to barrage the beast.

I struck it down and then those same clones and I got ready to do a Rasenshuriken barrage and least to say those attacks were really taking their toal on Datara.

_**"You think that this can stop the allmighty Datara? Fool! Now-"**_

The beast was cut off by chakra chains? I look and see who the culprit was. He had horns and a long beard, and Rinnegan eyes?

_"Naruto Dreyar. I believe that it is finally time that we talk."_ A voice said.

I looked over and couldn't believe it! I still can't! Who is this guy? Is he...? The sixth sense was going haywire in my mind.

_"Are you the Rikudō Sennin?"_ I asked and he responds and nodded.

_"Datara didn't really tell you anything about me did he?"_

_"Nope."_ I confirmed. _"Actually you were considered a myth as far as I was concerned. (2) But obviously you're as real as I am."_

The sage smiled. _"My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." He said. "I think it is finally time for you to learn the truth behind the Bijuu. Are you prepared to hear a long story?"_

I shrug. _"Well we have all the time in the world one hour in real life equals twelve in here does it not?"_

Hagoromo chuckled. _"You are absolutely correct Naruto. It seems Datara did teach you somethings after all."_

_"Lets start from the beginning shall we?"_

In an instant I could feel our persons transferring into another demention in my mind.

Was that even possible? I guess so. Oh hey, he is even using visuals as well!

"When the universe was still quite young after being created by a combination of Gods they eventually fought with eachother about how much power they would have. This feeling of jealously and hatred eventually made the gods become wicked darker versions of themselves called devils. Note that they were not evil per se, but they just had different views thats all. The two groups even formed another separate denominational plane most commonly known as heaven and hell. These planes would allow the souls of any living creature that best matches the views and desires to stay there after they pass away."

"Now the fighting became so out of control that they eventually gave birth to several objects in the universe due to their altercations. You may know them as planets, and the stars."

"Thats amazing!" I couldn't help but say. I know I shouldn't interrupt but this is just too much information. Plus he would see that I was paying attention and exited about this anyway.

"With several melina of fighting there was one thing that neither devil nor god could escape and that was love. Yes one god and one devil indeed fell in love and their offspring was the first bijuu. This event caused the gods and devils to stop fighting and instead focused. It was then that these creatures would be called the bijuu. However this lead to another problem, the creature having both the power and traits of both gods and devils would become even more powerful then them. Thats why they created the concept of chakra."

"So chakra was created to keep the bijuu and anything that the gods and devils created in check?" I asked making sure I got the basic facts right.

"Perciciecely."

"Moving on. Both the devils and gods decided to experiment and soon they thought of making even more creatures. They of course made sure to create adaptable environments and the like for them. An of course after a few thousand years later of peace and watching their creations prosper something indeed went wrong. They discovered that many of their creations were worshiping and focusing their attention on the bijuu. So one devil named Diabolus came up with a way and said to allow him to influence the hatred and greed."

"Wait a minute, not to interrupt, but did they start using bijuu as weapons."

The old man again smirked. "You are really intelligent, Naruto. Yes that is what happened. It got so bad that these beast eventually began to hate life itself an curse the very things that created them. Of course the actual parents of the bijuu were not going to allow that to happen. So they decided the bijuu to influence in order to come together. But by the time they wanted to act it was too late, the bijuu were so full of hatred and evil that the influence power only made things worse. The bijuu sought out power just like the ones who used them did. They began to kill and consume each other's souls which would increase and add on their power to theirs. You can imagine by this point in time that the devils and gods alike were just about to get rid of them in existence but still the parents agree."

"So what happened then?" I ask. "Is that when Datara comes into play?"

"Yes it does. There was only one bijuu left and due to the consequences, he was forced to find a host or he would die and be unable to use his power. So they had one final plan to make sure that the bijuu would never come into harm again and that was to send them to the most boring normal planet there is."

"Earthland." I state.

"Back in this time period it was called just Earth." Old man corrects me before continuing. "Additionally they put the beast into a great slumber. To where it wouldn't appear like a beast but a huge tree. Of course humans while being ordinary were still war crazed and selfish. Datara while in slumber still was like a regular tree and bore fruit. Of course it bore it's fruit only once every century, but it was still mighty. Now here comes the good part. A woman named Kaguya decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the constant conflicts. For this reason, she consumed the forbidden fruit of Datara, gaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra and allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. Some time after this Kaguya gave birth to two sons, one of whom was named Hagoromo. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it.

Datara, furious with Kaguya's actions, was determined to get its chakra back, which caused the tree to assume a monstrous form that would come to be known as the Ten-Tails. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo, with help from his brother, managed to defeat the beast by becoming its jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to others as well as spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine pieces, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the moon. On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants."

"While this is all good information why was Datara reformed when I first came into contact with him then?" I ask curious.

"Because one person who inherited the will of my mother wanted peace and used force to get it he had collected the scattered remains of the tailed beasts and reformed them back together only to be rejected and killed his name was Madara Uchiha."

"What do you mean by rejected?"

"Basically Datara can determine weather you deserve it's power or not and if you try to use it's power he will simply eat away at your soul."

"I see. Just one more question, what ever happened to the gods and devils?"

"They're still around." He replied. "In order to keep watch on Datara they created a portal that can be used to access their realms of heaven and hell, you know this as the tip of mountain Olympia located in the district of Olympia."

"Now back on track, I have came to you because you are the next legendary one. You see, there is in fact corruption of the gods and devils and they need a new leader. One that is certain to bring peace as well as wash away all of the sins that humanity has imposed on themselves. Let me tell you one thing. Carrying the burden of humanity is not easy at all, but I have seen that you diligently accept this anyway."

He extends his hands until they touch the demon who betrayed me before grabbing one of mine. "I think I know what we should do. I am going to recreate the tailed beasts by separating the chakra from Datara again. That way you have several voices of reason instead of just one."

"What about Datara?" I ask seeing the guy in full dragon form about to bust a nut. Serves him right though. "Taking him away would prove to be impotent. No he will continue to stay here too. But his power will be separate from his soul in the form of the tailed beasts."

I smirk. Serves him right.

"But wait." I say still confused. "I am still confused. Am I still merged with the Bijuu?"

"Their souls and spirit will all live inside and continue to be merged with you. You are your own person Naruto. Never forget that. Unlike your descendants you can enter Beast Mode at will. You will discover more excellent things about yourself. I know that I have put correct trust in you! I believe in you Naruto."

I thank him before finally exiting my mindscape. I finally have knowledge about the past and everything. I could feel the fact that my base form by itself was at strongest. I had a Zanpakto and if I needed the extra help as well as access to my special abilities I could now freely enter Beast Mode. Of course I wasn't keen on using it often.

I noticed a tingling sensation in my hands. I looked to the right and noticed I had an orange circle tattoo there. I looked at my other hand and noticed a purple crescent shaped moon tattoo there.

And it seemed as though I couldn't have awakened this newfound power anytime sooner.

"Naruto." Sasuke called to me. "It seems as if those damn Espada are back!"

"The ones who took Eren?" I questioned and he nodded.

"So what is going on?" I ask not liking the vibe in the air.

"Fucking Espada again. Just three of them managed to destroy almost every Ranger we had. 62 Rangers remain including the rest of your family." Sasuke sighs.

"It makes sense though. Take out the medical ward and there will be no way to save or heal the soldiers. Smart very smart indeed. "I will deal with them." I say.

Sasuke shrugs. Heh even after all this time the guy still acts like there is a stick in his ass, sometimes.

"Well if you need anything I'll be chilling."

I shrug. "Sure whatever, let me deal with these bitches."

"Hey, you're the leader, why not?"

"I see. I will deal with them all personally. Tell the military to get ready to their respective stations where they will battle and duke it out." I comment as I fold my arms. Using 3DMG I maneuvered through the villages until I got to the location.

"Well well. If is ain't leader boy." Grimmjow laughed. I directed killer intent towards him which seemed to shut him up. I smirked. Then I stop and begin to concentrate.

I couldn't believe it but the old man was right.

I could freely enter Beast Mode as if it was nothing. I quickly summon a few shadow clones but then I was interrupted.

**"I must thank you for allowing us to be separate again Naruto."** Spoke one beast through my mind.

"You must be Son Goku correct?" I ask to him.

**"Indeed I am and we are here to assist you in your challenges. If you ever need our power, don't hesitate to ask for help."**

I smile. "Thank you."

**"Naruto. Can we please discuss this?"**

Oh Datara. So he wants to discuss this with me now huh. "What do you want Datara?"

**"Listen Naruto we have been through everything together. Surely you wouldn't let one fuck up ruin our bond?"**

I snort. "Was this bond even true in the first place or did you do it just so you could get your revenge on the Gods and Devils?"

**"I am sorry Naruto I truly am. But you herd the story, could you blame me?"**

I sigh. "I completely understand. But you didn't have to lie to me. Additionally the Rikudou told me that he knows that there is a lot of corruption and bullshit going on up there and he wants me to fix it."

**"You do know that while you may be God on Earth, you are nowhere near defeating any of the Gods or Devils."**

"I know that. I also know that there is a difference in controlling a persons power and becoming their friend so that they can properly sync and use all that power to their highest potential."

If I was in my mindscape, I could have sworn that I would have seen the mighty beast actually crack a smile.

**"And thats why I propose a truce."** Datara says. It honestly surprised me.

"Go on." I say interested.

**"Yes. I propose a truce. While the old man did separate my power to form the tailed beasts, he actually left a little in my body which is within me. Due to this you can call upon my power which will be different and grant you different abilities from the other tailed beasts. Some examples of this include all the souls that I have absorbed as well as the bijuu bloodline abilities that I granted you previously. Don't you remember?"**

I nod. "I do actually. Old man Rikudou didn't really explain the whole circumstance to me so can you explain it better you know with my powers and all?"

**"Of course. Okay as you know you are a carrier of the Bijuu bloodline. But it is still suppressed within your organs unless you trigger it by going into the form known as Beast Mode. Of course once you do that you will have access to all of the powers of the nine tailed beast and mine as well. In your human form, due to you being a Bijuu, you of course will be stronger, and faster then even the most physically fittest human. Your senses are augmented and you still have access to the additional sixth sense. Then you have your ample healing of course."**

"Do the Bijuu weakness still apply."

**"Of course. Let me just reiterate this as a matter of fact. Holy and demonic weapons stay the fuck away from them! You must get a substantial amount of sleep. Because believe it our not but we bijuu get our energy the same way humans get it from food and all that from sleep. The nape of the neck is still dangerous. I told you about what will happen of all of your Bijuuzoki are destroyed. And additionally you are still susceptible to energy exhaustion as well as death from poison, illness, age, suffocation, electrocution basically you can still die by things that healing won't fix."**

"Thank you I just needed to be reminded." I say with a sigh. "But now how will my new form look like? I chakra cloak will only get me so far..."

**"Hmm, I am sure you don't know of the species called the Visored, but they used masks in the basis of their transformation. What if we did that? Used a mask? (3)**

I smile. Working with Datara isn't so bad after all.

**"In order to summon the mask I will just dump the information quickly into your brain. When you enter the mask mode your eyes will become similar to the appearance of the Bijuugan."**

Holy shit! I almost forgot about that doujustu!

**"I see so you almost forgot about it eh? Well aren't you glad that I am more happy to work with you?"**

"Shut up." I say before getting ready to battle Grimmjow. "Just one more question. What about my animistic appearance? Will it be suppressed? Or...?"

**"Nah, you are over one hundred years old so your horns should start showing up. Plus I think your ears and teeth are cute. Not to mention you already have the whisker markings that make you so spacial..."**

I chuckle.

"Segador? You ready?" I ask my Zanpackto. "Always."

I say the release command and watch my kunai transform. To be honest I am not completely sure if I could take down one Espada let alone three with just a shikai. But then, I had to remember that I am the boy who will defy fate. I can do anything I put my mind to.

**"Speaking of which Old Man didn't tell you who you were supposed to be yet huh?" **Datara's vice boomed in my head.

"What do you mean?" I simply ask.

**"Well there is a legend of the reincarnation of the first one. The first one was the person who created the gods. Many people call him by the name of Jesus. Sufferance to say, he was the person that was responsible for the universe and the most powerful there ever was. Legend has it that when humanity or the entire universe as a whole is suffering and in great times of need, his chakra will be reincarnated within the chosen one."**

"So are you saying that I am the child of the prophecy?"

**"Yes. And I believe that you will bring the peace to humanity as well as become the true leader of the gods when the time is right."**

"There is still a lot that I don't understand, but I guess if that is my job then I will do it."

**"You have a pure heart Naruto. A pure heart and soul. I believe in you. Now lets deal with these dammed espada. "**

"The symbol for Jesus. It's a cross isn't it?"

I could feel Datara's smirk through my skin. **"How'd you figure it out?"**

"Because I noticed something was different from my Bijuugan then before. It looks like a combination of my sage mode eyes and the stilted pupils of them."

**"One of the Senju's clans Kessogan's abilities. It gives the user access to use Sage mode freely with the eyes able to absorb natural energy similar to how toad partners would do it. You really are badass now Naruto."**

I smirk. "Hell yeah."

Grimmjow smirked. "I have no idea why you're just standin' over there but you better hurry up because I have better things to do!"

I summon my mask on my face which seemed to make the blue haired espada uneasy. "I have better things to do as well, but yet here you are causing me to fight you and creating trouble in my empire."

"I guess I'll have to use this then!" He takes his sword out and I smile. He was going to use his resurecon? I wasn't even getting started yet! Surely this can't be that easy? Or, maybe it could be.

I observe Grimmjow's new form and he throws some kind of missile projections towards me. I roll my eyes as I avoided them all and appear behind him. "Don't underestimate me human!"

I snort. "Senpō: Jiton Rasengan!" I say using the power of Shukaku and using my speed increase to slam it into him. This of course using the cursed seal markings, it easily allowed me to bind him.

**"Are you going to do this with the other two Espada?"** Shukaku asked me.

"Yeah." I respond back. "I should kill them, but they are far too powerful to do that. And I don't like using the Bijuukyu, because it gives me an extreme headache."

"Now tell me Grimmjow, where are your other partners in crime?"

I could tell he wasn't keen on telling me anything, but activating the cursed seal made him talk extremely quickly. "They are Tia the third Espada and Coyote Stark the number one espada and are actually on their way right now."

I drop him and a few Merryweather Soldiers come by. "Take him to the prison cell."

They give me a salute and disappear.

"You can come out now." I say folding my arms. I already knew the both of them was there. It didn't take a damn rocket scientist.

"I am not sure how you managed to defeat Grimmjow so easily, but I am number three and I will not be." I smile at her. "So I am guessing that you are pissed that I nearly killed your boyfriend? Or maybe you're pissed that I killed two of your boys in your harem?" I chuckle. "You're way too pretty to be dealing with a fool like Akuma you know."

She says nothing and I use one of Segador's blades to block a sword strike from Coyote Stark. I create four shadow clones. Two of them go to Coyote while the other two go to Tia. I chuckle. "How does it feel getting a two for one deal?"

Both Espada knew that they were dealing with one dangerous opponent. They immediateness called forth their resurecions which caused the sky to illuminate in the colors of yellow and blue.

I clapped at the display of power obviously amused. "Well well well. So this is what it feels like to have two powerful espada try and combat me huh? I must say this is impressive, but that won't be enough to save you from my wrath."

**"Hey Kit, one of the abilities of the Ten-Tailed beast. I am gonna grant it to you! Behold the Truth Seeking Balls!"**

Ah. Gudōdama. Datara sure is helpful today. I form several orbs of black chakra on me which are then formed into shapes. Hmm. I like sticks. I think I will go with that.

Coyote Stark was the first. He used guns for combat. I love you, sixth sense.

He was obviously going to fire an attack known as a cero towards me. I use the Gudodama to block it before with one hand forming a more advanced and powerful version of my Rasenshuriken. "Ōdama Rasenshuriken!" I say throwing it to Coyote who tried to avoid it but was still caught substantially within the blast radius.

Meanwhile my two clones were still fighting Tia who had the ability to control water.

Once again, thank you sixth sense.

I form a hand seal and mutter. "Bunshin Daibakuha."

Even she didn't see it coming.

"Either my power has increased beyond this or you all are pathetically weak."

I shrug as I use the cursed seal ability from Shakaku before exiting out of my mode and having my Zanpackto reseal itself in the form of my famous kunai.

Honestly though. I sure as hell did not feel like dealing with these three punks.

"Naruto, not to interrupt your rambling but you gotta come see this you won't believe it." I hear Sasuke shout. I shrug and as my best friend Sasuke seemed to know all the gossip and rumors compared to little ole me.

"What is it Sasuke?" I curiously ask him and he smiles.

"Due to your efforts, how you keep saving Rien and your overall awesomeness, people are actually starting to form a religion about you!"

I widened my eyes. No way! That was the ultimate goal someone could strive for. "Really?"

"Yeah! They are using your cross eyes as the symbol of it, people are writing textbooks, churches are being reformed, statues are being built, it's fucking amazing man!"

"Well, I am the reincarnation of Jesus after all." I say trying my best to hide my smugness but of course it was failing me. It was failing me oh so bad.

"How does it feel Naruto to finally be acknowledged for it? Now the only problem is that we can't celebrate everywhere at once!"

I snort. "On yes we can." And then I made several shadow clones.

Even when things get worse, they always get better.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that and I guess I should be on my way before I become late."

"Where are you going?" That was weird. Sasuke was never the social type. So why was he worried about being late? Did the Uchiha finally get a date? Hmm, even though he is my best man, I dunno if the guy likes girls or guys...

"Killer Bee is offering to train me in his super advanced swordsmanship! Due to Levi having the attention of Mikasa, I can focus on training myself now." Oh yeah he is right, Levi wanted to train Mikasa. I am not lying, if Mikasa actually picks up what Levi is teaching her, holy shit she will be a force to be reckoned with and that is all I will say about that.

I wave him a goodbye and sigh. I guess I will go home and finish the rest of this paperwork?

I enter the building and I see my family is already there for dinner. Minato, Kushina, my brothers and sisters...we were really a big happy family huh. Its moments like this that I am exited for.

I see Mikasa is there too as well as Annie.

While the Rangers were a special extension of Merryweather, they had more privileges and powers then members of the Royal Guard! Still, while everyone was recovering and planning on how to overtake the 60th expedition, I could only wonder what she had been doing since she got discharged. Even though her eye was still useless, it didn't seem to handicap her in the slightest. If anything it actually made her stronger, besides the fact that is a bijuu trait ello, Zenkai, something else was tagging at my mind.

It had to be perfection.

And I must say, with how effortlessly she is able to kill those who have outbreak from the titan virus and how badass that eyepatch looks. I am proud of my daughter.

But she is a Dreyar.

And we Dreyar always make a way out of no way.

"Dad, I am working at the Arena tonight." Annie says as she finishes the last of her meal.

I shrug as I continue to gobble a fist full of ramen noodles with a loud slurping sound. "Stay safe!"

She gives me a faint smile and exits from the door.

"Your daughter is amazing Naruto." Kushina comments.

"Well she got it all from my mother." I respond playfully.

"I can see the passion in her eyes." Hinata whispers to my ear as she moves over the stove to get a plate.

* * *

_**(Arena, Datara POV:)**_

* * *

Kenpatchi Zaraki was a strong strong man. He came from the district of Shingashia which of course was torn up and deadly. The humans there were evil and never holding any mercy.

He looked at the people who were trying to kill each other in the arena. And he smiled a grin. He lusted for battle and it was one of the very few things that made him feel alive and like he had a purpose.

Kenpatchi was abandoned by his parents. Suffice to say that the both of them had been eaten by titans, or killed in the crossfire. Who knows? As such, he was born without a name.

He met a woman who was a criminal. One of the most infamous of Rien. They had fought and she was the first woman to hold the name Kenpatchi. Kenpatchi also known as Sword Demon if you knew Japanese Romaji was given to a person who is the most powerful and skilled in their generation. Kenpatchi was the 11th person under his knowledge to hold such a title.

When he discovered the Pro-Fighting Arena, everything from then on went to hell for his victims. Kenpatchi didn't care for money or the glory, he just loved fighting.

Was was even more special about him that he relied on brute strength and the power of his monstrous chakra reserves instead of unique mutant abilities that should have.

"What the fuck are you even talking about you shitheads?" Shouted one person who caught Kenpatchi's attention. "I don't wanna see no fag's balls jiggle in my fuckin' face!"

"Sam! Please calm the fuck down!" One of his friends who was with him pleaded.

"How about you go escort your man whore to the back of the room and out of my face?"

The man who was angered at this point of time smiled. "So are you saying that you would like me to fuck you?"

The punch that Sam gave him was strong enough to send the poor guy falling to the table.

"Alright what the fuck is going on in here?" Said the manager who was thoroughly pissed. Of course this happened was not uncommon which was the worst part of it.

The man pointed to Sam who snorted. "I don't swing that way okay?"

"I am afraid I am going to ask you to leave." The manager said tapping his foot in annoyance.

"And I am afraid that I won't be listening to you!" Sam jeered back. The manager laughed.

"Then our Bouncer will show you out."

At that moment here comes Annie who begins to rapidly punch Sams face. When she was done his face was a bloody pulp. It was obvious that a few of his teeth had been knocked out, well deserved and his eye was so swollen that he properly wouldn't be able to see out of it for a week or two. "And don't come back!" She says before kicking him in the ribs out the door. The other security guards knew better then to get in Annie's way when she was in Bouncer mode.

She turned at the man who had been punched by Sam. "Keigo? Are you alright? I will send you to the infantry if you need me to(4)."

"It's all good." He replied coughing up specks of blood and rubbing the right side of his jaw.

Kenpatchi snorted. "Humans make me sick."

"Tell me about it." Annie says shrugging as she folds her arms.

Kenpatchi smiled. "You want to know something, I like you kid."

"Thanks." Annie says with a smile. But she frowned as she noticed the Sam guy was back again.

"Didn't I tell your degenerate ass to get lost?"

Sam gave her the middle finger and was carrying a pistol, thats when Annie knew she had to react. "Did you know that I am an expert in human anatomy, Sam?" She said sweetly before picking him up by the collar. She then used her fingernail and pured some crystal in it before smiling at him. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Simple. I just crystallized a large amount of your red blood cells in your body forming a blood clot that is currently traveling to your heart. You're going to die and it's gonna happen in 44 seconds."

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay I get the message you can stop it now!"

"And why would I do that? just so you can come back another time when I am not on duty and kill people and end up in prison? Hell, taxpayers will waste thousands of money to keep your ass alive until you rot. No thanks, I'd rather you die right here right now." Annie snorted in response.

"No! Please! I don't want to die!" Sam said squirming and freaking out but it was obvious that wasn't going to do anything to stop it.

"Heh, thats the fun part about dying. Nobody wants to. Goodbye Samuel."

A few seconds later the man squeezed his heart. Blood began to pour from his mouth. _"Damn it."_

Annie growled but then rolled her eyes.

Out from the corner of them she could see one of her favorite people there however. It was Kakashi who seemed to be holding Kurenai. Seeing the mistress crying was rare indeed. After a while she left with Annie sighing but walking over to the silver haired man. "Hey Kakashi how have you been on this glorious day?"

Kakashi sighed. "I could be better."

"So how are the Rangers kids doing?"

"Ino seems to be having a diet problem."

Annie facepalmed. "Still? Doesn't she feel weak and tired constantly? I swear that girl should go see not only a doctor but a shrink."

"The thing is that the average calories a person is supposed to consume is around 2000. If she wanted to lose weight gain she should still be consuming 1200. Not to mention that each mission a solider does she will burn off a minimum of 500 per hour."

"Well hopefully she'll get it through her thick head that her perfect man will love her just the way she is." Annie says in her usual bored tone. "So, what was that all about? I don't ever think I have seen her this sad."

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't reading his book. Annie knew something was defensively wrong now. "Asuma died during the Espada's invasion."

Annie could feel a headache emerge. "Damn it. It's always something."

"I don't know what those Illuminati scum want or why they would try to kill us all, but god help me when I find out the one who is responsible for this I will make them wish that they never existed."

Annie calmed him down and lightly touched his hand. "Don't let anger control you."

Kakashi could only stare at Annie as he thought about those words. He then picked up his favorite book again. But he just wasn't feeling it. He didn't have any feelings for the Ranger besides platonic, but he wanted to comfort her. After all, Kakashi knows what it feels like to lose a person that he liked a lot.

"Sasuke what are you doing here" Annie asked as she entered the room.

"What? I live here too!"

Kenpatchi smiled at the girl who rightfully beat the shit and later killed the idiot who tried to start trouble in the Arena. _"Why the hell do they even let humans in here anyway?"_ He thinks before noticing a trait that they all had. _"Of course money. Fucking rich pigs. Since when does finances determine who lives in luxry while the rest suffer? Oh yeah that right, they are humans after all."_

"Hey Kenpatchi!" Spoke a voice who interrupted his train of thought. "What is it Cobra?"

"You can call me Erik you know and nothing much just hanging about and chilling, you?" Cobra asked before getting a drink at the bar.

"Crap, just watched some girlbeat the shit out of and then kill some asshole."

"That girl is Annie Leonhart. She is like us and apparently invested in the whole Ranger program."

Kenpatchi smirked. "You're a Ranger too right?"

"Yeah I am but does it matter? We're like the marines in the old US, except instead of love we get hate, which is pretty fucking weak considering we're the first people that is sent out there when something happens!"

"You have more privileges and perks then most." The demon swordsman replied.

"So what?" Cobra countered. "I still think it's all foolish in the end. Over fifty nine of these expeditions and they all have ended in terrible ways. I just think it's bullshit but hell, what do I know?"

"Not much apparently since you are just like the rest of the population looking at it all from one perspective, but at least the Arena is here and you still get to hone your skills."

Cobra laughed. "True, and on the brighter side being part of the military I get all of the latest weapons!"

"Speaking of which." Kenpatchi said as he motioned over to the shooting rink. He kept shooting at targets but he noticed that the bullets didn't even penetrate the target headers. He then turned the gun to himself and shot which surprised everyone but when the smoke cleared the bullet was in his hand.

"I need better weapons."

"Take it." Cobra said to Kenpatchi as he handed him his rifle. "Its called the Jackal. Its new technology too and is said to work great against regenerates."

Kenpatchi smirked. "I also wanted to show you this. It's my brand new weapon."

"Whats it's name?" Cobra asked.

Kenpatchi said nothing and the simple sword transformed into an axe. "I used it to cut down a meator. You can call it Nozarashi."

* * *

_**(Illuminati Headquarters two hours Later)**_

* * *

Conquest was bored. He stood there and not surprisingly, he was the only member of the Four Horsemen to actually show up.

"It's funny seeing you here Conquest." Akuma said playing with the bandages on his arm.

"It is?" Conquest said in a simple voice. Unlike that when he first encountered the humans in over five decades.

"Yeah it is." Akuma bellowed.

"Hmm what happened to your arm?"

Akuma growled. "That was the result from dealing with that Jaeger kid. Apparently interrogation in the form of physical violence can only get you so far. Not to mention he is healing slowly for some reason."

"It's probably because he is not a shifter anymore." Conquest stated with a smirk.

"How is that even possible?"

"How the hell should I know? I am the one who is responsible for creating these dangerous fuckers all those damn years ago, but hell it seems like they are becoming useless."

Akuma sighed. "Eren is the only person who is able to control the reality dichotomous key. But as of right now these seems to be certain conditions to be met. So I doubt that he is the one doing it. Why don't you just upgrade the titans into robots or something?(5)"

Conquest looked blank before laughing uncontrollably. "You're a genius Akuma."

"I know right?"

"Heh. The titans will have the insides of a human, but on the outside they will be like robots. Their durability will become far greater then it was before meaning that they will now be nigh impossible to kill! Of course they will still be in general stupid as they were before but lets just say that their versatility and power is greater then before. And as for the shifters and others they will of course die unless they have a good amount of willpower and lets not forget new kick ass Biomechanical creatures of mass destruction!"

Akuma laughed madness. "I think I will enjoy this."

Eren was growling at the conversation. "_When I get out of here I will make sure that the deaths of these motherfuckers are as slow as possible."_ Eren looked down at his key. _"It seems that my heart has to be pure to use this stupid thing. Well Mikasa taught me how to meditate so it all depends on me now..."_

A bell like sound went off on the brown haired boy's head. Eren smiled.

* * *

_**(Back with Naruto)**_

* * *

"I know." I replied with disgust. "Conquest or whoever the fuck else had upgraded them. How I don't know but he sure did. The titans now seem to have a mechanical exoskeleton making them biomechaincal fuckheads."

"So does that mean that-"

"They are even stronger then before, hell yeah. Don't sweat it though, where are my Rangers? And get Annie to get the fuck back here as well."

I shook my head. "A leaders job is never fucking done ever." I summon my mask and prepare for battle.

**"I think I can help you with that problem."** Datara spoke through my mind.

"Oh really? Go on oh wise and powerful."

**"Heh, just let me get a hold of some dna from the upgraded titans and allow me to do the rest."**

"Wait are you going to turn your bijuuself into that?"

**"To be honest I don't think I can be classified as a bijuu anymore. Actually here is one now!"**

I did as I was told and quickly put my teeth to the titan. **"Now watch this."** Datara spoke to me and from the images within my mind I could see the dragon actually become more...robot like.

"So if you're not a bijuu what what are you. What am I?"

**"What do you think you are? You're a titan!"**

"But what about Annie?" I ask knowing that if she were to stand a chance she should get upgraded too.

**"Already taken care of. There is a reason why I was called the most powerful heh. Now kick the shit out of these motherfuckers!"**

"Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken!" I roar after borrowing some of Son Goku's power. I then thrust my attack which cuts several of these bitches down. "Annie!" I call to my daughter who motions over.

"Yes Dad, I already know about the new upgraded titans. I also know that for some reason you once again manipulated my bloodline and now I am a titan again. I get it."

"Can you enter beast mode freely?"

Annie sighs. "You know that is impossible father I am not you."

I pat her head. "You have to try Annie you have to try. Where is Mikasa?"

"Right here." The prodigy says with some sas and I smile. "I am going to upgrade your titan form so that you can stand a chance against these demons. This will hurt."

"H-how much?" She asked.

"You'll be begging to die." And before she can protest I quickly use Bijuukyu on her and transfer the upgrade into her dna allowing her status as a shifter to become unparalleled.

"Are you guys ready?"

The both of them salute and say yes.

"Good then show me what you can do!"

I quickly spot some 3 meter class titans. They looked the same plus the addition of their outer body being part robot now.

"This little piggy went to the market." I said lifting one up before throwing it in an abandoned shop. Hmm, perhaps that wasn't a good idea. I forgot about the citizens and all.

"This little piggy stayed at home!" I said before picking another one up and slamming it into the opposite way. My strength was so great in this form that I can slam titans and virtually kill them. Well the small to moderate ones anyway.

"This little piggy had some roast beef!" I said before grabbing it by it's left arm and kicking it into another obstacle. "This little piggy had none!" I roared as I grabbed it by it's right arm and slammed it right in front of me before punching it in it's head.

I see another titan running towards me and smile. "And this little piggy went aaaaaaaaaal the way HOME!" I yelled as I grabbed it by it's tail oddly enough, and spinned it before throwing it into who knows how high? Perhaps the stratosphere?

I am not gonna lie that was actually quite fun.

Mikasa bit her thumb which caused a drop of blood to appear and then a huge steam of smoke appeared. She was a full fledged titan now. Or shall I say an upgraded titan!

It looked the same as Eren's titan form with the obvious differences was that her layers of skin were now mechanical and she sported breasts because she was a woman after all. Her hair became long enough to grow down past her waist and her eyes seemed to glow rapidly as well. Not going to lie I was exited in seeing what she could do.

I looked over at Annie who was still suffering from the handicap of having to deal with only one eye for a while. I still can't believe that it didn't heal yet. Damn those holy weapons.

She bit her thumb and wiped it over her gloves which activated her crystallization powers. As much as I like the gloves I should teach her how to properly control her powers.

I knew that she couldn't use beast mode yet. She would have to figure out a way to do so because it was essential for her survival as well as her combat powerness.

But still her usage of the 3DMG was straight up memorizing. She was able to attack titan after titan and even easily deal with those titans that her fellow members of the trainee squad were having problems with.

No time to admire however. I use the combination of my 3DMG as well as the blades of Segador to take out about ten more titans. The best part was I wasn't even breaking a sweat at this.

I summon a shadow clone. "Get those damn Espada out here." I tell it and that is what it does.

I could only smirk as I see the memories of the clone return to me.

"Boss needs you people to help fight the titans." My clone says while folding it's arms.

"And why the fuck should we?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why? It is the least you can do for killing my men and destroying thousands of lives. 160,000 people lost the right to live because of your actions. All three of you cunts."

"It ain't my problem."

My clone snorted before charging some lightning into Grimmjow which effects were similar to that of an electric chair. "If you don't help me I will kill you and it won't be a fast and painless death either."

That seemed to do it.

"What about you two?" The clone asked Tia and Coyote who both simply agreed.

"Good. Now follow me so I can take you there. If you try to escape I will kill you in an instant and no I am not bluffing I dare you to try it or have you forgotten that you are under my cursed seals?"

Tia seemed surprised at this. "How did you manage to do it?"

"Seals are nothing more than contracts. An array of words which, when combined, creates a natural agreement. Whether it's for one's Soul, to block one's chakra or for items, every word, symbol, and sign stands for something pertaining to the agreement. But as in life, there are ways to void all written agreements. By analyzing each symbol, and creating the opposite, all seals are voided. And each contract disappears." My clone replied before switching to his 3dmg and hoping roofs.

"Since were on the business of talking, what exactly _are_ you people?"

"We're mutants, just like you."

"I'm not a mutant." The clone replied.

"Then what are you if you don't mind me asking?" Tia asked.

"IA lot of things. I am a human but then I became a bijuu but then I became a Shifter once the bijuu sealed inside of me decided to merge the titan bloodline because despite what people may think, the titans are powerful."

Coyote spoke next. "Holding that curse doesn't bother you?"

My clone shrugs. "Why should it? Sure there are bad things about it but it's more then just me. I am the sword and the shield of humanity now. And this is ultimate power that I have in my hands. But you guys don't use justu you use curses right? So I am sure you all know what it's like to sell your soul to the devil to get higher in achieving your owl goals."

"True." Coyote Stark says. "I never thought of it that way but you're right."

My clone smiles. Ah, my trademark grin. "Hey I am the reincarnation of Jesus and the Prophecy. My goals and missions are bigger then anyone elses I can promise ya all that."

And just like that my clone poofed.

They all seemed surprised but I just folded my arms. "Quit being surprised." I call to them and they seem to listen.

"So once again tell me your abilities so I can have an idea where to put you."

"Well like she said to yer clone, we are indeed mutants. But we gained our abilities through curses rather then genetics, or that yucky virus that turns people into those ugly monsters. Instead of using justu, we use curses. We often seal the bulk of our power within our swords called a Zanpackto so that the curse doesn't wear the out."

I put my hand to my chin. "Alright then. See if you can actually take down those motherfuckers to your right over there. 13 meter abnormal's, lets see if you're just as powerful as you claim."

They scurry off but I just had to add one more thing. "Grimmjow, Tia, and Starrk, welcome to the Merryweather Rangers (7)."

**"Wow. I can't believe that you actually wanted them to join despite everything they did."** Was the voice of the nine tails, Kurama.

"I believe that everyone if they show a bit of remorse should be able to repent for their sins." I respond back.

**"Well believe it or not but I sense no negative emotions from these people at all."**

"Probably because they are too focused on battle at the moment." I say. "But something is really odd I keep sensing Eren's chakra..."

**"Probably because he is right behind you?"**

I turn around and couldn't believe it. "Eren!"

"Hey." He said with a smug look as he puts on the harness for the 3dmg. "It's been about what now, three days?"

I nod. "It has."

"Conquest is indeed the fucker who upgraded the titans." He says with anger and malice. "Trust me, escaping was no easy feat and I can only use the dichotomous key when I have a pure heart but I managed to transfer the basics to you."

"Ah." It all made sense now! "That bell sound in my head that was you!"

"Indeed. Now I suppose that I should do what I am called and become the coordinate right?" His emotional green eyes glowed before I saw every titan literary run from Rien. I give him my thanks and poof over to Annie.

"Do you think that you can form a crystal barrier through the wall?"

Annie shrugs and speaks in a tone of no emotion. "I can try." I see her hop on Zyken as the duo begin to run together. "I'll cover you!" I say and she nods. I preform the summoning justu and of course summon a cheetah, the fastest land animal. "Lets do this."

Deciding to test my Bijuugan out I point to a fellow titan and utter the word. "Senpondo." This made the titan feel extremely heavy as I see Mikasa take it down with ease. I laugh.

Hmm. I wonder what would happen if I did the opposite? "Mūjūryoku." I shout over to a field of titans. They all began to float helplessly as Levi's special operations squad team takes them out.

**"You know I think you deserve a spirit animal too."** Datara said to me and I kind of agreed.

"But I thought that just applied to the Leonhart family." I say back.

**"You thought, but you don't know. Naruto Dreyar, mean Kyoto!"**

A ferret? Well this was going to be interesting.

A thought came into my mind. I smile as I look at an incoming titan before punching it hard enough to actually enter it's flesh before whispering the required words. "Yaburi Chi."

The titan sopped and seemed to stop before crumbing down into a speak of dust.

That seemed to be the last of them. "Annie, are you ready?"

She seems to nod.

The crystal forms out of her body similar to when she was defeated way back in Des Monies. "Mikasa listen to me, you need to pull her out before she completely encases herself in crystal again or she will be another sleeping beauty."

The prodigy titan waited until what I could best describe as the best moment and pulled her out delicately with her hands.

Repairing the wall never seemed to be so damn good.

"What about these three fuckers?" Jean asked me. He was obviously referring to the espada. "Don't worry about them, I'll deal with them. I will call you guys if I need anything but as for now, go take some rest."

These members are going to become something one day I can tell.

"Actually I want you all to come with me real quick." I say getting all of their attention. "Mikasa, Annie, Levi, Sasha, Eren, Jean, Connie, Rock Lee, Gaara, Rouge, Ichigo, and Luffy. These twelve will be known as the Supernova's because of their extraordinary abilities and powerness. You all will also be known as my twelve deciples."

My statement caused mixed reactions. Many people started at with with admiration and others jealously. It was typical though. Typical humans. Heh. I am not surprised in the least bit at the emotions and reactions.

Kyoto and Zyken both of our spirit animals had transformed into rats and rested on my and my daughter's shoulders respectively.

"So what now?" Annie asked.

"Well, I need to meet with Azula who is from another Royal Family in order to strengthen our ties better so that might mean new wives, you should get some rest and just take it easy for the rest of the day." I gave her some thought.

Annie nodded as Zyken transformed back into normal lion and I had noticed that he had gotten bigger and older. "You got it dad."

I waved to her before deciding to change my wardrobe again. My outfit should have more black with both orange and purple now that I am the heir of Horogomo's absolute power. To represent both sun and moon or whatever the fuck.

My pants would have a few purple lines going down vertically and my shirt would have some orange lines going down horizontally. I guess I should start wearing the flak jacket of the military now. And I would still sport those brown combat boots and of course my cloak would be the same as it always was. I lightly touch the crown on my head.

Today was going to be a long day.

Later I could see Hange a great mastermind and scientist come towards me. She had some information I could tell.

"So Hange whats sup? You seem uneasy."

"Well the upgrade caused the titan virus to become completely unstable. Unless they have the correct corresponding genetic code in their dna, I am afraid that any shifters will die if they get exposed. Minus Mikasa and Annie. Apparently it has no ill effects on their bodies whatsoever which is really interesting."

"I also have part of the DNA within me in order to make myself more of a match. So yes I am also a titan as well."

Hange smiled at me. "You're not a titan, your just as human as I am."

I smile right back at her. "Annie is my daughter so of course if I can withstand this virus then she can as well and Mikasa? I am not so sure you'd have to ask Eren about that."

"I will do that." Hange says. "I also hate to tell you this but the mutant gene is becoming rare and more rare these days."

"Yeah I figured it out several months back." I say with disappointment. "I was hoping that humanity would try and keep the gene that gives it's species a fighting chance but I guess not."

Hange said one more thing before leaving. "You are doing your best Naruto. Never let anyone else tell you different."

**"Speaking of which do you want to test drive the actual transformation now?"** I herd Datara speak in my head.

"You mean where I can fully transform into my tailed beast form?" I ask again. **"Hell yeah. Summon your mask and lets cause a bit of havoic to Akuma and his lackeys."**

I quickly teleported to where I could detect Eren's chakra signature. "Hey Eren." I ask.

"Yeah?"

"So do you have anything that could allow me to track the chakra signature of one of Akuma's lackeys? I just want him to suffer payback and play with his bitch ass for a while."

Eren gives me a cloth and I thank him. Using my sense of smell I was now on the verge of tracking him. "Kyoto!" I call to my spirit animal who transforms into a huge bird. "Lets give Illuminati a warm welcome."

After a few minutes I finally arrive and there I see some low ranking goons worry.

"Now is not the time to panic!" One of them says to another.

"I smirk before forming a Rasengan and slamming it into the wall creating a crater."

"Can we panic now?" Another one says.

"Yeah, lets panic."

After that the alarm sounded and it was flashing red everywhere it was truly fun I must say.

"So you're the one who has been making the members of Illuminati drop like flies huh?" Spoke the voice of another.

"Yeah I am and what of it?" I spit right back at him.

"I just want to see if you're really as strong as the legends say."

"Then lets test it out!" I roar entering beast mode and summoning my mask. Luppi seemed worried. "Hmm, guess I will have to use it after all." He says going into his resurecion. I snort. "Tentacles? You think fucking tentacles will stop me?!"

"Jaula Tentáculo." Luppi says attempting to attack me by using the tentacles from all angles. Hoe dumb did this guy think I was? I do a partial transformation and transform my hand to that of my tailed beasts form.

**"It's Time."** Datara told me. I transformed. Using all the chakra and power of all ten tailed beasts I know I was going to assume a new form. It reminded me kind of like the pokemon Zoroark. I was a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like tailed beast with ten tails and crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. My eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. And of course due to the addition of titan dna, the creature sported a mechanical exoskeleton. With the skin, hands, and legs being covered in it. And now I stood at the lovely height of 300 feet.(8)

Before I even began I hear Datara speak to me again.

**"Here is one of the ultamite techniques that my form grants. I am sure you are aware of the eternal tsymoyiki that Madara tried to accomplish when I told you about it. But this is the genjustu that my eyes grant me that you can use because you have my eyes now. The Bijuugan. It is called Kyōka Suigetsu. It controls the five senses to an ultamite point. Such as create illusory landscapes, convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected. It is even so powerful where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. Infact the illusion is so great that it may actually cause physical damage. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. When you turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. The complete hypnosis of Kyōka Suigetsu is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what exactly is different. The sole way to escape the ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is to touch the caster itself before complete hypnosis is activated."**

I smirk at this. Luppi was going to have nightmares. A whole lot of nightmares indeed.

I see that he tried to attack me with a propeller attack using his ugly tentacles. I smirk as I allow himself to appear like he killed me before shattering the illusion and giving him a look of triumph on my face.

"You think you're so damn special, Dreyar. You're nothing but a half breed loser!"

I snort. "I am not a god. I am not a devil. I am not a titan. Or a mutant. I am a tailed beast and damn proud of it!" I form a miniature arm which then gathered the required technique to preform the Chō Mini Bijūdama. "Eat it you Illuminati scum!" shout pouring it into him and send him flying through several walls and objects. He was dead or at the very minimum severely incapacitated. I transform out of beast mode and smile. That sure was fun.

* * *

_**(Dreyar Complex, several hours later...)**_

* * *

Annie was standing there sighing looking at herself. Was it time for a new outfit change? Perhaps. She wore the signature red camouflage pattern of the Merryweather Rangers. She had the cargo pants filled with her weapons patch as well as the flak jacket that had her name, rank, and the symbol of Merryweather on her shoulders. The wings of freedom. Heh. Such bullshit.

Instead of wearing a similar shirt, she had on a white shirt with a hoodie. She of course had on the green cloak of Merryweather as well. This was all kept together with brown combat boots. Her hair was all pulled back into a ponytail showing that she had her eyepatch on her recovering eye. Then there was her brown gloves which was there to suppress and control her powers. Not that she minded. And of course she had a neck guard. Damn that weak point. Although she had more tailed beast blood now then titan blood if the nape was hit in any way she would be paralyzed for several hours.

In short so much changed but still stayed the same.

_"Things can only get worse from here on out..."_ She thought before going to see Mikasa and Eren who were hugged up together.

"Oh hey Annie." Eren said in a nice tone and she smiled at him.

"You know." She started before sitting next to the both of them. "My father always said that the best part of a persons life is when they are climbing up. Because once you reach the top, you can only come down."

"Your father is a wise man." Eren spoke softly.

"Indeed."

There was an awkward pause of silence before Annie just decided to get on with it. "I am going to be leaving."

Mikasa said nothing but her eyes was all that showed some reaction. "Why?" Eren asked.

"Because I know that you both love each other and I know that nearly all of Rien including the two of you still hate me. Maybe when we become friends I will open up, but for now..."

"Annie, what you're saying is just total nonsense!" Eren yelled.

"No it isn't. I can see how much you love Mikasa and I completely understand. She is a wonderful choice and possibly the best person in your life."

Eren tried to speak but Annie silenced him. "My father and the rest of my so called family already know. I will be back but as for how long I am gone, who honestly knows..."

And after saying that she and her trusty Animal spirit leave on a journey to the unknown.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)** _in this fic the bijuu are strong as fuck. for example shakaku, the weakest, can easily defeat an entire army of titans (yes i am talking about the upgraded biomechaincal fuckers) without breaking a sweat. and now you see how powerful they all are, and don't forget the adulation of a tail makes the bijuu 2x stronger then previous

_**(2)** _many shinobi considered him a myth and thus when naruto did have the knowledge he simply disregarded it

_**(3)** _for a naruto's bijuu mask imgur.|com/Hd5wiNS (remove the |)

_**(4)** _Sam is Samuel Link-Jackson from snk, he is an actual character just look him up on the wiki. Kegio is a character from bleach as well. horray for wiki's!

_**(5)** _The titans are now reminiscent of transformers! Just bits and peaces because I just thought of the idea now. Oh yeah that and bits and pieces from other mecha anime. God that stuff is amazing.

_**(6)** _the idea for the jackal pistol came from hellsing!

_**(7)**_ I think it would make since for the Ranger program to me managed by Merryweather because they are really into research and all that compared to the Garrison or the Royal Guard. So yes, the Rangers are a separate program with different benefits and stuff, but they are under Merryweather and as such are normally used as weapons and typically are the first ones sent out in the frontlines.

_**(8)**_ For those of you who are wondering just what the fuck naruto is, he is a bijuu who has assimilated titan dna and combined it into his own much like Annie did a few chapters back. he classified himself as a tailed beast. you can kind of imagine his form looks somewhat like this but don't forget to also note that the hair and the eyes and tails are real flesh. inoriaizaki.|deviantart.|com/art/Mecha-Zoroark-Inking-427512190 (remove the |'s)

* * *

_**Burōkun kyōtei fū (Japanese for Broken Seal Agreement)**_Every fuinjutsu each contains a seal with unique symbols. Each seal performs a different task, as an average shinobi should know. However, masters of Fuinjutsu further their knowledge by realizing each symbol in every seal has a meaning. And by creating an _inverse_ contract above said seal, it cancels out. For example, Five Elements Seal can disrupt weaker seals by creating the inverse of an even numbered seal which is Odd. By incorporating mechanics of Shakaku's natural seals, Naruto can use his mastery to create the opposite words of each seal thus destroying it. When activated, Chakra seeps into aimed seal and a certain number of designs similar to Shakaku's appear. Each one inscribes a symbol which creates an opposite of what the original stood for. This technique time requirements depend on whose seal it is undoing. Basic seals are much easier since it requires making a simple odd number seal. Larger and more potent seals requires a few minutes.

_**Senpondo (Japanese for One Thousand Pounds): **_is aRinnegan technique branched from the Deva Path. With his explicit mastery over the Deva Path (via being his first Path), Sigma has the ability to manipulate gravity and transcend theShinra Tensei, and Banshō Ten'in. By laying his arm across another, or otherwise known as crossing them, Sigma channels his chakra into the palm of one of his hands. By simply stating the technique name; _Senpondo_, the opponent will suddenly find themselves weighing extremely heavier than before, as the literal nae suggest's; _One Thousand Pounds_. This ensures the opponent will be unable to move. Though like the Shinra Tensei time drawback, this technique takes five minutes before he can unleash another one.

_**Mūjūryoku (Japenese for Zero Gravity)**_ is a technique created by Naruto, though the extensive use of his Rinnegan, and the Deva Path. With his Rinnegan active, Sigma will begin to use the Deva Path, to manipulate the Earth's gravity. Depending on the amount of chakra emitted, determines the distance in which the technique covers. Once the target is in his sight, Nauto make the gravity around his target reach "zero", hence the name, causing them to float around in the air. During this minute and a half time period, as the opponent attempts to figure out why they're floating, Naruto will take his chance to strike. Because he's trained to master the technique, Sigma has also found a way so he can move around freely. Another drawback id the length of time this technique can be held. Not only is it a chakra costly technique, but this also goes as well as how much chakra is used to hold it. Sigma has set it at a one minute and thirty second marker. One of the last drawbacks, it the time interval before he'll be able to use it again; being five minutes.

_**Yaburi Chi (Japanese for Breaking Blood):**_ s a technique granted to the Bijuugan user. This technique allows Naruto the ability to destroy a opponents' kekkei genkai no matter what it be. It would be safe to say, that the opponent won't be able to use thier respected kekkei genkai, once this technique has been used. If one wishes to counter this techique, they'd need to be able to land internal damage on the caster. Or they would have to be able to cast a genjutsu upon the user.

* * *

**Character: Mikasa Akerman**

Background: Mikasa was born to a Caucasian father and Asian mother. Before her parents' death, she lived peacefully with them in the farmlands of Wall Maria. In the manga, Mikasa underwent a painful scarring ritual from her mother, whom cut into her skin the mark of their Oriental clan. Being the last of their race made them high value targets to human traffickers, who killed Mikasa's parents and kidnapped her when she was only nine years old She was rescued by Eren who tricked and killed two of the slavers. He was then overwhelmed by the third trafficker and on the verge of being strangled. Desperately, Eren urged Mikasa to fight to win. Although she was initially frightened, she came to realize that, "This world is a callous and merciless place," dispatching the kidnapper who was trying to kill Eren. When Eren's father arrived with members of the Military Police Brigade, she was given the scarf by Eren and accepted into his family. This event awakened the fighting instincts and perfect self-control that would later turn her into a formidable soldier. She lived with Eren's family in Wall Maria's Shiganshina District until it was destroyed by the Colossal Titan.

Age: 17 (birthday February 10)

Appearance: Mikasa is very physically fit and has chin-length black hair. Originally, she wore her hair long, but cut it short at Eren's suggestion, despite Jean considering her hair to be beautiful. Mikasa is of Asian heritage, with an average height, pale skin and calm, black eyes. In the anime however, her eye color is not consistent and often varies depending on the light and surroundings.

Outfit: As a soldier, Mikasa is often seen wearing the uniform consisting of a flak jacket with the badge of Merryweather. She is also seen wearing a green cape with the symbol of Merryweather after entering the faction. A unique part of her attire is a dark red scarf, which was given to her by Eren after saving her from the human traffickers. Because of that, it is very precious to her as she is almost never seen without it.

Personality: A few years before the storyline, Mikasa appeared to be cheerful, outgoing, yet unusually perceptive child. She became aware of the harshness of nature at an early age, witnessing the manner in which predators would hunt and kill weaker prey. However, her innocence allowed her to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, and she continued to live happily with her parents. This illusory peace was shattered when a band of criminals brutally murdered her parents before her very eyes in a failed kidnapping attempt by human traffickers who targeted Mikasa's mother as she is the last known Asian living within the Walls, as well as when she witnessed Eren Yeager kill two of the robbers in an attempt to rescue her. As the last of the kidnappers was strangling Eren to death for killing his friends, she could no longer ignore the cruelty that defined the world she lived in. As a result, Mikasa lost all inhibition and hesitation, and killed the assailant in a desperate act of self-preservation. Though she is considerably more withdrawn after the murder of her parents, she still loves and cares deeply for her friends, especially Eren and Armin, seeing them as the last remnants of a family she cannot afford to personality as a teenager is very much influenced and molded by Eren, who told her she stood no chance of survival if she did not fight for it. His words continue to stay with her, and her mind automatically recalls them to spur her on when she is close to death. Her determination to protect Eren as much as possible may also have contributed greatly to her phenomenal skills as a soldier. Though she is among the best of the best, she remains humble and refrains from putting on airs or displaying arrogance. Mikasa has a strong sense of right and wrong, but she is also very protective of Eren and does all she can to advise him to follow what she deems to be the right track. Despite that, she knows well that she cannot always sway Eren in his decisions and makes a point to follow Eren to almost everywhere he goes and stick by whatever final decisions he makes, just so that she can be around to help him out when he is in trouble. The sole reason she enlisted in the military and joined Merryweather after her graduation was to keep an eye on Eren, despite the fact that she truly wished to live out the rest of her days in relative peace within the Walls. She also takes Eren's opinion seriously, so much so that when he once said that her hair was too long, she immediately had it cut, even though Jean had just commented that it looked beautiful. Yet for all her blind loyalty, Mikasa is quite stoic and level-headed. Her will is remarkably strong, and she is rarely seen to lose her cool or be at a loss of what to do, no matter how bleak a situation seems to be. Even when she believed Eren to be dead, outwardly she managed to remain so calm that only Armin could tell that she was battling with the pain of losing her brother. However, she is not completely immune to the effects of her emotions. Her strong feelings for Eren, particularly when he is in harm's way, does at times cloud her judgement - sometimes at the expense of other peoples' well-being. A notable example is the occasion she briefly gave into her grief over Eren's apparent demise and lost the will to live - forgetting her responsibility for the lives of the soldiers she had taken upon herself to lead in the process. When it was discovered that Eren was in fact alive and well during the Battle of Trost, Mikasa's cool facade broke, and she openly wept in relief while clinging to his body. Since that experience, her protectiveness of Eren has become more pronounced. Mikasa will now stop at nothing to keep him safe, to the point of being willing to kill anyone who threatens his life and developing vengeful grudges towards those who harm him. She relentlessly attacked the Female Titan in a murderous fury as it attempted to abduct Eren, and later assaulted Reiner and Bertolt with her blades for trying to do the same. When she discovered that the two had managed to make off with Eren and had gotten a five hour headstart while she was knocked unconscious, Mikasa was disconsolate and began to cry at the thought of once again losing Eren. However, even when Mikasa gives in to her sadness, it does not take much to snap her out of it, as she never truly gives up all hope. Mikasa also has a habit of blushing or expressing embarrassment when others make certain assumptions about her relationship with Eren. Her face flushed when Ian mistook Eren for her sweetheart during the reconquest of Trost District, and also when she told Armin she wished to remain behind with Eren while he and Jean left his room after capturing the Female Titan. Despite the independence and strength Mikasa has gained, Eren still remains a great source of comfort and reassurance to her. She cherishes the scarf he gave her on the day they met, constantly wearing it unless the weather is too warm, and nuzzles her nose to it whenever she is upset. She is thankful to him for coming into her life, saving her from a horrible fate, and teaching her how to keep on living. She is willing to face death if it is for his sake, and is also able to smile and accept it, as long as she is beside him.

Occupation: Leiutandant of Merryweather

Affiliation: Rien

Abilities: Owing to the need to protect her adoptive brother who often runs off looking for trouble, Mikasa had honed herself to be a talented fighter at a very young age, often throwing boys bigger than her with ease, gaining her reputation. An example of this is when Armin was being bullied and Eren came to his rescue. The boys were preparing to take Eren on when they saw Mikasa behind him and promptly ran away, even though the bullies had superior numbers. She is strong enough to lift Eren off the ground without effort. While she was still training, Keith even denoted that Mikasa's performance is exemplary in every subject, and that she is truly a genius. Combined with her prodigious skill in 3D Maneuver Gear, she can easily take down Titans with speed and efficiency. This has lead to her being mentioned as a military genius many times and "worth a hundred ordinary soldiers". With such prodigious skills coupled with her own remarkable will, she displays lethality against Titans rarely seen among soldiers, recruits or veterans alike.

Weapons: 3DMG, swords, guns, kunai, shuriken, generates

Weakness: Places Eren above everything including her own life and the safety of others

Quotes: "The world is cruel, but also beautiful..."

**Character: Levi Akerman**

Background: Levi originally lived like a thug in the underground city below the capital along with his friends Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. They were eventually captured by Erwin Smith and joined the Survey Corps. He is stated to have been Captain Ackerman's disciple

Age: 35 (birthday December 25)

Appearance: Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, intimidating grey eyes. Belying his rather short stature, his physique is well-developed and heavy with muscle from extensive 3DMG usage. The slight furrow beneath his eyes are at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance. Aside from his constant frown, his expression is calm, and his unflappable demeanor oftentimes makes it difficult to guess what he is thinking.

Outfit: He is most often seen in his military uniform, and wears it with the Survey Corps' green hooded cloak when embarking on extramural expeditions. When forced to take leave from his duties due to injury, Levi was seen donning a black suit, plain white shirt and dress shoes. Whether in civilian clothes or uniform, Levi is always seen sporting his trademark white cravat.

Personality: Levi is described to be a "clean-freak" by those who know him on a personal level, as he prefers his environment to be spotlessly is averse to having either his person or his equipment soiled, and has been known to wipe down his blood-smeared blades while still on the battlefield. However, he will not hesitate to touch filth if he deems it necessary. Despite this clean-cut image however, Levi has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. His manner of speaking is rarely polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humor, always delivered in deadpan, ranges from rude to outright vulgar. He tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. While Levi respects order, structure and discipline, he also seems to hold a disdain for authority and the status quo. However, Levi has a soft side, though he rarely shows it. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life. He himself has stated that he hates having unnecessary casualties, and advises his subordinates to properly use their judgement to avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. Because of his hazardous profession and personal values, he has come to care greatly for his subordinates' welfare. While Levi shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards the Titans, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Levi's behavior can become sadistic, and even vindictive. A notable example is his bullying of the Female Titan when it was captured. Levi jeered at her, remarking that he enjoyed watching her suffer, and described in chilling detail how he intended to mutilate her human body. Though Levi is aware that his battle skill is in a different league from almost any other human soldier alive, he is not particularly arrogant, as he knows through experience that no soldier can be invulnerable. Few will argue with his claims that only he can handle certain difficult tasks, simply because they know his words are far from empty. He also seems to have an independent mindset, as many of his hunts result in solo kills, with little direct cooperation with other soldiers (due to him usually assigning them to hunt other Titans in the vicinity).

Abilities: Levi is excellent at using the 3D Maneuver Gear, to a point that everyone says he is the best at it. He is also said to be as valuable as an entire brigade, far outweighing all of the other soldiers. He is said to have been extremely strong even before joining the military.

Weapons: 3DMG, swords, guns, kunai, shuriken, generates

Weaknesses: He is still a human solider despite what others may say

Quotes: "The more I fight the more I see my comrades dying the more I wonder what is the purpose of fighting all about?"

**Character: Eren Jaeger**

Background: When Eren was nine years old, he saved Mikasa Ackerman from being sold into slavery by human traffickers. When Dr Yeager eventually returned with the police in tow, he took Eren aside scolded him angrily for his reckless behaviour. While Eren was genuinely sorry for upsetting his father, he expressed no remorse whatsoever for killing the kidnappers. When Mikasa remarked that she was cold, Eren gave her the scarf from his own neck; and when Dr. Yeager invited Mikasa to live with their family from then on, Eren accepted her with no hesitation, tugging on her sleeve and shyly insisting that they return home.

Age: 15 (birthday march 30th)

Appearance: Eren, seemingly of Germanic heritage, is a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizeable, expressive teal-green. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and brown with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat more tan in comparison to other characters. As a Titan, Eren's appearance changes quite drastically. Along with a massive increase in height (to about 15 m), his hair grows long enough to graze his shoulders, with his tongue and ears becoming elongated. His facial features also undergo a transformation. Along with a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes are deeply set within their sockets, and his mouth takes on an unusual jagged shape unsuited for intelligible speech. He also lacks lips and flesh about his cheeks, exposing all his teeth. Compared to the majority of other Titans, Eren's Titan form is well-proportioned and seemingly more physically fit, sporting well-defined lean muscle in lieu of the more common potbellied or emaciated appearance

Outfit: He is first seen wearing regular townsfolk attire, which consisted of brown trousers, a green shirt with string tassels at the collar, a moss green coat (maroon in the anime), and simple brown shoes. A few years before the beginning of the story, he also wore a dark grey scarf (red in the anime), which he gave to Mikasa the day they met. As a teenager, he is often seen in the typical Survey Corps uniform when training. His casual attire consists of a long beige shirt (identical to that which he wore on his first appearance) worn with a maroon sash about his waist, brown trousers and brown shoes. He always keeps the key given to him by his father dangling around his neck on a string.

Personality: Eren is best described as hardheaded, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect mankind and eventually leave the walls. As a child, Eren cared deeply for Armin, his best and only friend before he met Mikasa, and most importantly his family, risking harm and even death in order to help them. This quality was most often demonstrated in the form of Eren taking on the larger boys who would bully Armin without hesitation; and more tragically when he desperately attempted to lift the rubble crushing his mother during the Titan's assault in Shiganshina. In contrast, Eren is also capable of displaying very violent behavior in the defense of people he does not even know. This is highlighted when he brutally slaughtered two of the human traffickers who captured Mikasa in order to rescue her, despite the fact that they were total strangers at the time. Since witnessing his mother's gruesome demise and losing contact with his father, his fierce protectiveness to those he has left has only intensified. Eren has a number of defining traits that date back to his childhood. He came to share his friend Armin's awe of the lands beyond the Walls after the latter showed him a book depicting the wonders of the outside world; and decided to see it all for himself. This led him to develop a scornful attitude to anyone content to live and die within the Wall's confines without ever setting foot outside. This very contempt may have been the reason he did not easily make friends with his peers. He resented both the Walls that "caged" them in like cattle, and the Titans that had driven humanity to erect them in the first place. As a result of this, he greatly admired the soldiers of Merryweather, regarding them as "heroes", and wishing to join their ranks as soon as he became eligible for enrollment. Eren had a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing both his friends and family to worry over him. His limited self-control extended to his temper, and as a result it was short at best and murderous at the very worst. When sufficiently provoked, his anger could drive him into a frenzy, accompanied by horrific levels of violence. Like many children, he tended to view the world in terms of black-and-white; having great compassion for humanity and its plight, but deeming those individuals who deny others their freedom as worthless scum unfit to be left alive. He also had the habit of thinking with his heart rather than his head, even in situations where his own life was in danger. His characteristic qualities have become more highly pronounced since his mother's death. He now focuses his destructive rage at the Titans, and holds a virulent hatred for them. Fueled by vengeance, he vows to personally wipe every single one of them off the face of the earth and restore mankind to its rightful place. So strong is his desire to exterminate the Titans, he was plunged into despair when it seemed he could not even master the basics of the 3D Maneuver Gear during training, when his failure was in fact due to faulty equipment. He is not afraid to voice his intentions of leaving the Walls to eliminate the Titans, and is so concentrated in his hatred that he seems not to fear them at all; earning him the nickname "Suicidal Bastard" from the other Trainees. He possesses great amounts of perseverance, fortitude, and a vigorous determination; managing to graduate fifth in his class despite his lack of natural talent, refusing to give up on his goal to exterminate the Titans even after being dismembered and eaten alive, and fighting the 14-15 m tall Smiling Titan while unarmed and in his human form. He greatly appreciates and/or admires his comrades, and will swiftly fly into a rage if one of them is injured or killed in front of him. He prizes human life, but his personal sense of justice dictates that anyone who steals away the freedom and dreams of others deserves to die. Though his ordeals since the Assault of Trost have taught him to conduct himself a bit more carefully, Eren still tends to behave quite rashly, and speaks his mind even when he knows he should not. This has put him in grave danger on numerous occasions, and he often finds himself having to be rescued. Whilst assuming his Titan form, Eren seems to become more savage, bloodthirsty, and all-round uncontrollable. Though he is able to consciously control his Titan body after the Battle of Trost, he can very easily become caught up in the pleasure of slaughtering his enemies, indulging in thoughts so brutal he gives the impression of being insane.

Abilities: holder of the dichotomous key which grants him reality manipulation, mutant (the coordinate)

Weapons: 3DMG, swords, guns, kunai, shuriken, generates

Weaknesses: Can be uncontrollable in titan form, thinks with his heart instead of his head, acts on impulse instead of on intelligence

Quotes: "If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. If you don't fight, you can't win!"

* * *

_**holy shit the new arc is already starting off with a bang! this is the ascension arc. the olympia arc is like the very last one in the story. how do you all like the history of the begging and the intake on the religion? i am trying to be unique as possible and incorporate a lot of cool aspects of religions into the story. this arc will just be about naruto rising to power as well as focusing on other characters within the empire. you know like development and just seeing what happens to Rien when it's not focused on the military. but be prepared in the next chapter several named characters are going to either a, lose their power forever, or die permanently.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: AI: a demon's invasion**

* * *

_**hugo: i must say today has been a pretty good day**_

_**ookyami: really what happened?**_

_**hugo: finished a chapter in another two days**_

_**ookyami: well yeah, that is good!**_

_**hugo: yes it is you want to know something weird, is the fact that there are a lot of self insert oc stories around here**_

_**ookyami: are you surprised at that**_

_**hugo: no but a lot of the fiction is just so badly written**_

_**ookyami: it's to be expected**_

_**hugo: whatever and now it is time for the corner!**_

_**ookyami: yay. news is first right?**_

_**hugo: it sure is! both horrible and exiting news on the way. ****More than 230 female students are declared missing after a mass kidnapping in Borno State, Nigeria. North Korea warns South Korea that it will conduct live firing near the disputed maritime border. Microsoft announces a major vulnerability in Internet Explorer versions 6 to 11 that could enable hackers to gain access and user rights to its customers' computers, and that Internet Explorer is still used by a sizable amount of PC users who have never heard of Firefox or Chrome.**_

_**ookyami: and now for the facts of the day**_

_**hugo: Someone paid $14,000 for the bra worn by Marilyn Monroe in the film 'Some Like It Hot'. The Hawaiian alphabet has only 12 letters. There are approximately 100 million acts of sexual intercourse each day. Entomophobia is the fear of insects. A cat's jaw cannot move sideways.**_

_**mightyena: good and now that that is done it's time for me to recommend some fanfiction.**_

_**hugo: mightyena? what are you doing here**_

_**mightyena: what am i doing here? are you telling me that i can't be here**_

_**hugo: not at all but-**_

_**mightyena: shut up. i am taking over this corner now. now like i was saying i am recommending fanfictions! okay this one is a twilight one but it has yuri and elements from protype! blacklight by Virgil Stein. another one isn't on this website, but it s also a yuri and it is a werewolf au. wolves of the north by ****ShinjiShazaki on the archive of our own website. and that is that!**_

_**hugo: motherfuckers always stealing my spotlight**_

_**mightyena: suck on it smalldik**_

_**hugo: ookyami, why are you not helping me out?**_

_**ookyami: *laughs loudly***_

_**hugo: faggots. all of you**_

* * *

_"Love is my religion - I could die for it."_

_-John Keats_

* * *

_**Akuma**_

_**Chapter AI:**_

_**A Demon's Invasion**_

* * *

_**Downing Pool - Sermon**_

* * *

There are many things that I have experienced in the cruel game called life. The mutants. Disgusting abominations that are only good for being weapons. Nothing more nothing less.

And then there is the whole ordeal with the human race as a whole. Rape, Murder, theft, Arson and everything in between. Humans are disgusting creatures by nature as well.

And thats why it is my duty to mold them and become their ruler. Even though they may not like it, it is my duty to become their leader. I will guide them and set alongside a new set of rules that they will flow.

But before I do that I have to get rid of the fly in my soup. The pebble in my shoe. The speed bump in my road. Naruto Dreyar. Long before I can even remember he was always a thorn in my side and ruined all of my plans.

He forced me to use desperate measures. He forced me to team up with mutants. He forced me to create these even bigger abominations which included the Titan Virus from the dreaded Four Horsemen themselves.

But I am the rightful leader. And I will bring peace and equality among humankind.

I turn to the remaining Espada that I have left. "Lets go. According to War, Naruto is nowhere to be found so this would be the prefect opportunity to attempt and convince Rien once more."

"My sword is looking for battle." Nnorita smirked.

Yammy was still sleeping.

"Shall I wake him up?" Ulquiorra asked.

I shake my head. Yammy was secretly the most powerful of the Espada, but none of them knew that. He was actually the cero Espada, but I want to conserve his power for when I really need it.

Besides waking a sleeping dragon would only cause the entire area to be doused in raining flames.

I opened a teleporting portal and stepped through it.

Our time was now.

I entered the portal. It was of course during the middle of the day in the afternoon on a Sunday no less. Children playing after saying their respects in the church to fucking Naruto? Ugh.

I see people conversing about the most trivial of subjects and activities and playthings. It was...how can I put it...amusing to say the least. I stop and then decide to attack.

"Citizens of Rien. You all may know me as the evil Akuma. But that is not true. I am the rightful leader for you! I can make everything go back to the way it is supposed to be!"

The crowd said nothing. They just looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You piece of shit!" Was the words of some brown haired horse faced boy. "We are not falling for your bullshit a second time! You're the reason why the titans even exist in the first place. FUCK YOU Illuminati scum!"

I see more soldiers stand by that boy. Eren. That fucker. I would capture him, and skin him alive until he couldn't heal anymore. Oh. Here is Levi Akerman. The leader of Merryweather. This should be interesting all right. I could see him nodding.

"Nice to see you again Levi. How is your ankle doing? Heh. Now be a good boy and hand over Eren."

"Over my dead body!" He proclaimed.

"Excellent suggestion!" I said clapping my hands. "Boys?"

My Espada knew that is was go time. But for some reason I had an undying burning hatred. I decided to give my Espada explicit orders. "Don't leave a single bone unbroken. Destroy everything and kill everyone on sight. Have a good ride."

Baraggan Louisenbairn the former titan king before the Four Horsemen and then considerately, Akuma, showed up. He grunted as he remembered the conversation and knew that when the time comes, he will kill me and regain his rightful place as the godking. He quickly went into his resurecion which caused his skin to fall off in a manner similar to ghost rider and replace him with just a simple skeleton. With a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. He retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.

Heh, with his power on my side I knew that perhaps all of Rien was fucked.

If you can't attempt to win them over then why bother continuing anyway?

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser both tried to attack him, but his Senescencia proved to be his ultimate weapon in a sense. The both of them deteriorated as if they just rapidly aged.

Come to think of it, the very building he was standing on was aging and olding. And possibly all the humans inside of it. Oh well. That is the thing about war. Causalities are natural. It is for the greater good.

I turn and see someone with a huge jagged nose and a slingshot. I would have laughed. "What the hell do you think you are doing you fool?"

"This is a war and sacrifices must be made." I reply observing the carnage.

"Well it's stupid!"

"My father and grandfather died in battle as ninja. Self-sacrifice is a soldier's duty."

"You hear that Sogeking? He thinks that making people die is a duty!" He tried to fire things at me but of course I phased through them.

"Usopp. That is enough." My mutant senses are tingling. I turn around and who do I see?

"Let me handle him." He spoke. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and you just attacked my friends!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I retort.

He attempts to stretch to me with a kick but I grab it and send him flying. Nnoitra Gilga smiled at me and I simply nodded. With his unique sword he attempts to attack Luffy but then a green haired man who was fighting with three swords blocked him.

"Nice save there pall. Now lets give it our all to Sall!" Another solider that seemed proficient in handing swords was there.

"Your lyrics still need some work Bee."

"Shut up fool! Ya fool!"

They turned to the Espada. "Well if it isn't the Eminem wannabees." He chuckled and the battle was on.

I must say this sight. I didn't know why but I was crying. Indeed I was fucking crying. Kakashi Hatake and Gai were right on me. I smiled at them. "Well it isn't one of Rien's most famous dynamic duo. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Those that abandon the rules are shit. But those that abandon their friends are worse then shit." The white haired man pointed to me while revealing his sharingan eye.

"What I am doing is leading the human race into a new age." I reply smilingly. "You'e just too ignorant to care for it."

Kakashi does a few seals with his hands and attempts to puncture my chest, but then I grab him and smile. I look into his eyes and not even a while later he drops down defeated. "W-what did you do to me you demon?"

I laughed. "Mutants shouldn't try to fight me you know. I just took away all of your powers and abilities. You're nothing more but a simple human now. And..." I teleported right behind him. "It's your turn now!"

I was going to kill him but I forgot about Guy standing there. But I made both myself and Kakashi invisible. When Guy wasn't looking, I kicked his head and sent him flying and then turned my attention back to Kakashi.

"I expected more from the person whose team I used to be on." I snarled quietly to him. He seemed to take the hint and his eyes were in shock before glaring back at me.

I had to doge an incoming fireball through.

"I don't know who you are but you have some nerve showing up here after all the crimes that you have committed Akuma. " I smile at him. "I am not sure if I should kill you or take your powers away. After all you are a very weak mutant. A very very weak mutant indeed. You can't even create your own fire."

I loved baiting people. It seemed to tell me if my target was weak or strong. Weak people seemed to become angered and reckless when insulted while those that are strong stay calm and continue to analyze the situation.

And I guess with his incoming assaults, it showed me how weak he was.

And not only did he have to have an outside source for fire, but apparently he also had to see the fire to control it.

I appear behind him. Not with teleportation but superb speed and snap his neck.

"Boss." Barrigon called to me. "What shall I do with the humans that are coming?"

"You are the most powerful so I expect you to deal with them. Keep Jagear alive though. We need him."

Szayelaporro Granz was having a lovely time in battle as well. Ulquirria was too. This was just too much and I found myself crying. "So are you doing this for remorse?" I hear a voice say to me and it was a giant metal man guy.

"Its just so beautiful. Seeing all of this...I feel so proud. Father would be so proud for me."

"You're a suck fuck you know that?" He said to me and I looked at him and smiled.

"Sick fuck? No. I just want to purge all evilness from this world and rightfully take the leader of the entire world. And I believe that if I have to do it by force I will. I will kidnap Eren and force him to use the Reality manipulating abilities of the dichotomous key so that I can make all of Earthland recognize me as their leader. Then I will kill Naruto Dreyar."

"As if I would let that happen you scum." He charged at me but I grabbed him. I removed all of his powers and then stepped on his heart crushing it.

"And I think that I am going to fucking kill you bub." Ah if it isn't the wolverine.

"Hello Wolverine. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Other then the fact that you have killed my comrades and are pissing me off, I think I am going to hmm, yeah, you're dead. Fuck justice."

"Do you even know how to kill me?"

"I tear off your motherfuckin head. Lets see if that works."

He comes at me with his trademark claws. I grab one of them and rip them off. He yells in pain. "Oh shut the hell up. You'll heal. I think that you will heal anyway.

I laughed. "I must say. Without your precious Dreyar, you people sure are weak."

That must have triggered lighting I think because the next thing I know is I was kicked with an electric foot.

"Good. Because the Dreyar never give up."

Laxus Dreyar. One of the more skilled Dreyar members after of course Naruto, Minato and Kushina. "Kaminari De!" He shouts before summoning a lot of larcrima and charging thunder towards them.

People seem to forget that I can make my body intangible or what?

"Don't worry Laxus we are all in this together as a family!" Natsu says to me.

I then see Menma and then Erza. I laugh. "So the fucking gang is all here huh? Where is your cunt mother and dick father? Are they here as well?"

Harashin incoming I kick Minato back who is caught by Kushina.

"Of course we are we Dreyar are the Royal Family of Rien and Humankind! We will protect each other and make sure that punks like you are never ever hurt us!" Natsu declared.

Menma charged first I guess for retaliation that I hurt his father and came at me with a spiraling ring. While the powers and sources are different, I could tell that it has as much power as a Rasenshuriken.

Maybe underestimating the Dreyar was not a wise thing to do. But then again...I don my Sharingan. Heh too bad none of these people are actually Bijuu. It would have made things much, much easier.

But before I could do that I see Erza in some flame Armor and she directed a fire attack to me.

"People. This is getting us nowhere." Oh Guy was still alive huh. "Akuma has the ability to absorb ninjustu and he can take away the powers of a mutant. Let me deal with this. I am afraid that it is time to stop stalling and become the read beast and open the eight gate."

A miniature version of him eyes began to water. "But..sensei...if you do this...you will..."

"I know." He says. "Remember the tale of Might Dai, my father and how he did the same for me? The next generation will always surpass the previous and I truly believe that. I believe that the greatest strength comes from protecting those that you love."

"Your sacrifice is nothing but leaves rotting away in the autumn. It will be forgotten long after I take my rightful place."

Guy turns to me. "This is where you are wrong for those same leaves become nourishment for the new trees that will sprout."

He entered the Eight gate and well.

His entire body began to sweat blood and even his hair became red. He wasn't joking when he said he would become a read beast. "And now it's time to use the Sekizō!"

Evening Elephant huh?

He begins his assault. He punches me a total of five times, each faster and stronger then the last by a margin of ten. The attack resembled elephants legs. Thank god that I have achieved the perfect Izanami.

"Is that all you are capable of?" I laughed. "I expected more from Rien's greatest Taijustu master."

He looks up at me before knelling down. "Looks like I will have to use the Yagai after all."

Perfect Inuzumi allows me to turn reality into an illusion. Thereby if I do get damaged from attacks that bypass my phasing I can cancel them out. But these people don't seem to know that I have the power of a god after absorbing the fallen pieces of the tower of quinn? How is he supposed to bypass my chakra shield? Just how?

But lets see what he can do.

After gathering all of this chakra around his body — forming a flickering dragon-like aura — he dashes forward at such an extreme speed that the space within the immediate vicinity of the technique is distorted, allowing him to bypass his target's defences. Guy then deals an immensely powerful kick which carries such force that it is capable of destroying the target's body.

I didn't expect this to happen.

That attack managed to bypass my chakra shield and it nearly killed me. Well it would have if I didn't have perfect Izanami that is.

"How?" He whispered.

"When you are a god, you can turn railty into illusions."

"It appears that attack has shattered all bones in your leg. It also appears that your muscles are completely reduced to nothing. That was fun and your nearly killed me but it wasn't good enough." Being the most powerful of all Eight Gates attacks, it is also the most taxing on the body. he didn't have much time left. As a matter of face his burned body slowly turns to ash, crumbling from the immense discharge of his chakra.

I seen the look on everyone's faces. The Dreyars are priceless.

But then there was a figure.

A red haired figure with shoulder length wild red hair.

I smiled. The time was now.

* * *

_**(With Naruto a little while before Akuma's invasion...)**_

* * *

**"Listen to me Naruto there is no way that you can defeat Akuma or the four horsemen like this! You need to get powerful."** Datara warned.

"Naruto, the beast is right." Segador agreed. "besides, you still haven't achieved bankai yet. Bankai alone will not get you there, but you will become 10x stronger then before without it."

**"If there is one thing that I have learned since this whole ordeal is that humans are adaptable creatures. What they lack in intelligence, compassion, and power they more then make up for it in that respect. If the human race can survive one hundred and twenty years despite the odds, surely they can survive for just a while longer."** Kurama said.

"Well then it's settled." I declared. "Off to the Divine Stature in Olympia!"

Kyoto hops up and transforms into a rat to keep himself steady.

"I am going to finally get enough power to train." I tell Hinata as I lightly kiss her. "Until then I am leaving my parents in charge."

"Be safe Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed me again but this time full of immense passion and desperate.

"I am a Dreyar. I never go back on my word."

I look at my parents. "Sochi, just know that I am very proud of you." Kushina said and gave me a hug.

My dad smiled at me. "I may not be a better king then you, but I will do my best to serve humanity while you're away!"

Menma and Natsu were the two next people to give me a goodbye speech as well as Laxus and Erza who also encouraged me. My family. Even though we may have not got along in the past, we sure make up for that now.

But enough of the goodbyes. It was time for me to finally go to Olympia and fulfill my destiny and the part of it.

As for the journey to Olympia, it was harsh and time consuming. It was like environment survival training, but taken up to eleventh level. But with Kyoto giving me advice and encouragement, I managed to persevere.

"So, what now?" I ask obviously puzzled.

**"The portal to the realms of the gods and devils is up at the very summit of the mountain, but you are in no way shape or form to tackle that. The thing you need is to awaken the suppressed chakra of Jesus as you are his reincarnation and the savior of humanity. In order to do that there is an ancient statue that is just another one hundred feet up."**

"Wait I have a question, I thought tailed beasts kryptonite was holy and demonic weapons?"

**"Normally yes, but you are a reincarnation of the very man who created every single thing. Once you awaken that within you the weakness to holy and demonic weapons will become null and void."**

That was satisfactory answer for now. I shut up and start climbing. Using my 3dmg it was a much easier task then if I had did it physically. I could feel my body becoming weak so obviously I was close. "Is this it?" I ask pointing to a statue which seemed like an exact replica of the man. He was perhaps the tallest human I've ever seen, standing at 6 feet and 5 inches. Holy shit. He had light blue eyes and long, long brown hair. He was wearing a white robe.

**"Yeah, thats him alright."**

"So what now?"

**"Tell me something Naruto, have you had trouble reading and writing and even speaking in your early school days?"**

"Yeah." I confirm. "I kept seeing weird symbols and saying weird words."

**"Thats because your brain is naturally hardwired to read the ancient language of Jesus. It is called Latin."** Datara spoke to me. "Now focus on the words of the statue."

I did so. (2) "Tantum reincarnate sanguine simulacrum ipsum. Cum sanctis tuis dimittere fistula sanguis vitalis sustinet tutus ab anima tua. Iudicari". On the bottom which translated. "Only those with the blood of him may reincarnate the statue. When you release your holy blood from the vital pipe that supports thy safeheaven for thy soul. Be judged!"

So I am guessing that I should put my blood from my artery on the hands of the stature then? I turn around to Kyoto and whisper. "Back up boy, I don't want you getting hurt."

The eyes of the statue blinked. They fucking blinked.

_**"Who is this that hasth awoken me from my slumber?"**_

"It's me." I say with confidence. The eyes shift to me. _**"You? So you are the one with the holy blood? How is it even possible that you are able to touch me? I smell the sent of a tailed beast coming off of you like smoke from a campfire. But yet the scent seems changed and filled with something a bit mechanical."**_

I say nothing but decide to confirm his observation. "I am a tailed beast."

The statue laughed. _**"Your soul is actually pure. No tailed beast in several milenia have held a soul as pure as yours. Tell me what is your name again? Actually, don't tell me."**_

The statue extends it's hand still made form stone and touches my cheek and pauses. After about five minutes he stops. "_**I see."** _It quietly says to itself before turning to me. _**"So you are the 11,000th vessel of Datara, Naruto Dreyar?"**_

"Yes."

_**"Even though I now know of all of your achievements such as becoming the ruler of Rien and saving the world from doom many, many times. I also know that your soul is pure. I also know that you are destined to become the reincarnation, but the only thing is are your worthy enough to become a fully released incarnation? Are you?"**_

"Am I am I? I am not trying to be rude but there are threats out there! There are people out there dying for me as I am saying this and I don't like it! I don't want it! I need the power to put a stop to the Illuminati and if I have to defeat every single god and devil and what the fuck else then so be it! You know what I can do! You know my soul. You know my destiny! Those were the exact words that came from you! If you want to keep playing games you have chosen the wrong person! I am here to fully achieve my destiny and if I have to force you, whoever the hell you are to give me the abilities that I need to do to achieve it then I fucking will! Who the fuck are you anyway huh?"

The statue seemed like it was going to kill me but gave me a smile. _**"I am Darcia Naruto. Your previous life."**_

I almost passed out. "Huh? That doesn't make any sense! I have spoken to Darcia before and he looks nothing-"

_**"That was only a part of Darcia's soul that Datara wanted you to remember Naruto. I am the real Darcia and I have waited for a long, long, long time for this."**_

The statue smiled. _**"Are you ready to become the incarnation of Jesus and receive his chakra that is now being passed on to you?"**_

"Of course."

_**"First and foremost. I know that you being a male is not your actual gender Naruto. For it to work, you must revert to your original form please."**_ I sigh and do just that. I was no longer a male now and stood at the height of 5-4 with a fit build but not muscular. Other then the addition of breasts and good ones I may add, nothing else changed for me. Hell, I even still had my penis intact which I suppose was suppose to be there. At least my wife would still be pleased in that department. Heh.

Good. Now repeat after me. This is the holy oath.

"I, Naruto Dreyar, do in the presence of Darcia Quesi, and in this holy grounds and lans promise and declare that I will not at any time hereafter, by any act or circumstance whatsoever, directly or indirectly, write, print, cut, mark, publish, discover, reveal, or make known, any part or parts of the trade secrets, privileges, or counsels of the incarnation, which I may have known at any time, or at any time hereafter shall be made known unto me."

"The penalty for breaking this great oath shall be the loss of my life. That I shall be branded with the mark of the Traitor and slain according to ancient custom by being throttled, that my body shall be buried in the rough sands of the sea a cable's length from the shore where the tide regularly ebbs and flows twice in the twenty-four hours, so that my soul shall have no rest by night or by day."

"I furthermore promise and declare that I will, when opportunity present, make and wage relentless war, secretly or openly, against all who oppose Jesus, as I am directed to do, to extirpate and exterminate them from the face of the whole earth; and that I will spare neither age, sex or condition; and that I will hang, waste, boil, flay, strangle and bury alive these infamous heretics, rip up the stomachs and wombs of their women and crush their infants' heads against the walls, in order to annihilate forever their execrable race."

"That when the same cannot be done openly, I will secretly use the poisoned cup, the strangulating wire or the steel of the kunai regardless of the honor, rank, dignity, or authority of the person or persons, whatever may be their condition in life, either public or private, as I at any time may be directed so to do by any agent of the legend."

"In confirmation of which, I hereby dedicate my life, my soul and all my corporal powers, and with this blessing which I now receive, I will subscribe my name written in my own blood, in testimony thereof; and should I prove false or weaken in my determination, may my brethren and fellow soldiers of the Order of Jesus cut off my hands and my feet, and my throat from ear to ear, my belly opened and sulfur burned therein, with all the punishment that can be inflicted upon me on earth and my soul be tortured by demons in an eternal hell forever!"

After saying the oath, I then put my blood on the statue and watched as it began to crack with blood spilling out. The blood then came over to me and started to enter my eyes. It hurt. It really fucking hurt and I feel as though thousands of knives were being stabbed into my eye. But soon it was over. The pain was so intense that I don't know how fucking long it took, but thank god that it's over.

**"Hey Kit, you need to look at yourself, you look different!"** Kurama spoke to me.

And so I did. My orange hair was now a prominent red and along with it being wild it was long enough to reach an inch below my shoulders. Red huh? Just like my mothers! I also had hetrochima now. One of my eyes were brown and the other still remained blue. How fucking odd was that? Kyoto looked at me with a confused expression and I simply shrug.

_**"This Dreyar Naruto, or should I say Jesus, is your true appearance. Now you have awakened your true purpose and potential you are capable of entering the Avatar State which will give you the memories and abilities of all 11,000 of your previous incarnations. But bewared that until you fully learn to control it, you can end up causing the very thing that you are trying to prevent."** _Was the last and final words of the statue.

I of course say my thanks. I run my fingertips lightly over my crown and decide to give myself a more deserved appearance. I didn't want people to know about my eyes so an eyepatch would be necessary now. I also wanted fingerless gloves because they were the epitome of cool to me. My lovely cloak flowing in the background. It was time to stop this shit once and for all!

So what can I do now?

**"I think it would be easier to say what you can't do. As the statue already explained the Avatar State, you are completely immune to the effects of any holy or demonic weapon and of course you are much stronger and faster then you were before."** Datara says to me. "**You are a tailed beast!"**

"Hey Datara I know I am annoying you with the questions and all, but are the tailed beasts will now be techorganic?"

"You assimilated the dna so yes they are and will be."

_"Sweet."_ I couldn't help but think. So now that my questions have been answered the only thing left to do is train and finally teach that dammed Akuma a lesson!

I smiled at the thought. I couldn't wait for this warm welcome!

* * *

_**(back to the Present Datara's POV)**_

* * *

Naruto looked at Akuma and her siblings.

"Hello Naruto, you look different." Akuma snorted but Naruto said nothing.

"Guy, and everyone fighting I promise that your sacrifice will not be in vain today." She turned back at Akuma.

"Thats nice, you seem stronger then before." Akuma commented. For the first time in his life he was feeling scared.

"Don't ever, and I mean every fuck with a Dreyar's family." Naruto growled. She appeared behind Akuma and punched him in the gut sending him flying through several buildings. Kyoto was at her side ready for action.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto spoke mentally. I don't have bankai yet but...

**"You are no longer Naruto Dreyar, you are Naruto Christ!"** Kurama spoke in glee. **"Activate your Zanpackto and concentrate on it's power, whoever said that you couldn't train while in battle?"**

"Well I am a hands on type of gal." Naruto smirked at this. She turned to the unique kunai before it became her signature weapons.

Naruto turned to her family. "I am going to tell you all this and I shit you not, Akuma has been toying with you this entire time. I will take care of it I promise."

Minato smirked. "It's all up t you now Naruto, we will deal with the rest of the Espada."

Kishina looked at her husband before agreeing. "Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Menma, you herd Naruto, lets focus on getting rid of these scum first."

"Dad! Mom! We have a problem!" Erza shouted. "Titans, and an entire fucking army of them! They are heading here and breaking the entire walls of our kingdom!"

"The forget the Espada! Defend Rien!" Kushina roared as he summoned her chakra chains and bounded a dozen of the beasts before crushing them to death.

Naruto saluted before making sure the crown on her head was tightening.

"Akuma, I have never wanted to kill something as much as you ever in my entire life!"

Akuma simply chuckled. "I can't even stand looking at you. God I just want to take your body and rip it in half with my bare hands."

Naruto put her hands up showing the tattoos of the sun and the moon. Akuma seemed to get the hint as orange and purple colored chakra flowed through them before creating a brownish aura and then donning her mask which gave her access to all of her tailed beast abilities.

"I see. So Naruto you have obtained the power of the first holder of the tailed beast the Rikudou Sennin?"

"You're late Akuma." Naruto declared as she further increased this power and when she looked up. Her eyes resembled a cross.

"No! Impossible. That symbol. Thats the symbol of Jesus. There is no way in hell that you could be his reincarnation!"

"Really? Because all of the evidence points to that doesn't it?"

Akuma growled before attempting to attack her with a blessed weapon, only to see that it had no effect whatsoever. "I think it's finally time."

The energy manifested until there seemed to be an exact replica of Naruto but her colors were inverted. Black hair, black and green eyes, and a darker skin tone.

"So you are the manifestation of my sword?" Naruto asked her and she nodded.

"I am the key to unlocking your bankai, but I am no different then you. You and I, we are the same person. Cut me down and assimilate my soul, because that is what you need to so to finally complete the solution to this riddle."

The red haired women did what she was told and found her power increased. Other then being more heavy and the scythe blades having three on each side nothing happened.

"The first ability of the bankai Segador is the fact that with a simple thought you can change me into any weapon you wish. And additionally you will immediately gain experience of a veteran holding that weapon. That only works for this blade though and not other weapons."

Naruto smirked before she thanked Segador. "From now on I won't ask you for power anymore. You are not a seperate being from me. You are my soul! We will fight together Segador!"

Naruto changed her Zanpackto into a simple sword.

Akuma was a cruel person though. He knew that he was bullying the dragon, but he wanted to make Naruto suffer, and who knows, maybe she will be an excellent wife to continue the actual Dreyar legacy.

I want you to look at this Naruto. And see that nobody and I mean nothing will overcome my rule. You may be Christ now, but you are nothing compared to me, for I am the rightful leader!

Akuma smiled as the two clashed forming a bubble.

"Damn you." She growled. "This bubble is so strong that I can't escape it by using force unless I want to turn it into a bomb!"

"Thats exactly the good part! For now you will see how hopeless it is to stop me!" Akuma went to grab her but Naruto punched one of his arms. "Dumbass, you've wasted both your eyes on Izanami. And I just told you that if we break this shit by force it will kill the both of us. So if we fight we both die!"

Akuma grunted but at least this would be a good way to observe the battle between Rien and everyone.

And so far, it wasn't looking favorable for the humans.

"What the fuck is that?" Akuma muttered until he couldn't believe it.

"Elves." Naruto said with glee.

And there were hundreds of them. Yelling their battle cries as they shot their massive arrows in the nape of the titans, even piercing their metallic exoskeleton.

Of course an army of titans was still an army. Many of the Elves were crushed and Eaten in the process along with the human civilians.

Kauri let out a grunt as she managed to cut off the fingers of a titan. She however was grabbed by another but saved from her fate by Omoi.

"Thanks dude." She responded while Omoi just twisted the sucker in his mouth. "It was no problem, and Bee would have killed me. Where is Samui?"

"She is dealing with a 15 meter deviant." Kauri commented.

"Well what are we waiting for lets help her!"

As they began to run the titan fell and it wasn't because of Samui either. Levi Akerman had once again saved the day.

"Pieces of fucking filth trash." Levi spoke as he seen another solider get eaten.

"I have a plan guys." Shikamaru said forming his shadow which allowed Choji and Luffy to use their expansions and defeat more titans.

The twelve disciples were holding their own before Mikasa using 3dmg went down and greeted their leader.

"Nice to see you again." She said.

"It's nothing. We are allies after all!"

Nnorita was currently fighting Killer Bee and Zoro who were having a hard time actually fighting him.

"How long do you think this will take total?" Zoro asked Bee.

"His smile is stupid. But his sword flies more then cupid!"

"...Yeah. I think so too."

Nnortia stuck out his tongue which revealed his overall Espada ranking before charging a cero and firing it. The both looked like goners until Luffy absorbed the attack due to his body.

It then became a fight between him and Luffy, with the pirate hat guy even gaining the upperhand. That was until Nnortia released himself. He grew additional limbs and those limbs grew additional weapons.

Least to say, it didn't end well for Luffy.

And Naruto didn't take it too well both for Luffy's well being and the fact that he was one of his twelve disciples.

"Heh. Is that all that you have got? You all are not even worth killing anymore."

"What a piece of shit! I will beat you into a piece of shit!" Killer B declared as he prepared to do his Lariat maneuver which caught Nnortia off guard. Of course his supreme healing and herio made sure that no damage to his being was present at all.

Killer B and Nnorita fought for the longest before Zorro decided to join as well. The both of them were facing extreme inguries but that didn't stop them. Being covered in blood did not do them any harm at all.

Before Nnortia could finish, a hand stopped him.

"Ya know somethin' I never did like ya and I guess I am somewhat glad that I can kill ya." Grimmjow's voice broke him out of concentration.

"What the hell is that my Espada?" Akuma growled at Naruto.

"They are not your Espada anymore." She declared as Tia and Starrk showed up.

The sound of the chidori was herd by several as Sasuke had summoned his Susanoo. Ulquiorra the espada he was fighting against had just slaughtered his Taka team without a care in the world.

"Is this the emotion of hate? It sure is interesting. Tell me more about this. Show it to me." Sasuke yelled and charged an arrow that caught one of his legs. "I see, you really want to kill me...well then I guess it's time for me to show you what true despair is."

The fourth espada activated his second release form which made his chakra increase.

"What is this chakra? Is this even chakra at all? I feel as though there is an ocean above the sky..."

Still Sasuke didn't depend on it as he used all of his fire and flew it into the sky. Disappear as the lighting does before the thunder." Sasuke declared as h used Kirin. His most power elemental attack.

Along with several structures and statues Ulquirra was fried in the electric vapor.

But Sasuke wasn't happy, he was empty. His team, his taka had been killed. Too exhausted he fell and collapsed. Gaara used his sand to pick up the Uchiha and carried him to the medical division.

Sakura looked at him with emerald green eyes of expression before saying a thank you to Gaara as Tsunade was patting her back from behind. "He will be alright. I will make sure of it."

Temari used her fan to create a huge burst of wind and killed three titans before being stomped to death and killed herself. It happened so fast Gaara wasn't able to react on time.

Kankuro yelled in pain and used his puppets to retrieve his dead sisters body before using them to kill the titan that did this.

"Why are you here. You're supposed to be in the inner wall."

"I don't care! Fuck the rules! I am going to make sure that no more deaths will be caused while I am out here!"

"I don't think that is possible." Gaara said trying to calm his brother down.

On the other side there were several military members as well as the Espada Szayelaporro Granz.

"Do you have any plans?" Wendy asked them.

"My possession only works on humans I think!" Bickslow said gulping.

"Just let me get into the attack and allow me to defeat him." Jellal shouted as he activated his spell that would make him able to travel at high speeds, meteor.

Gajeel was also there as well as Evergreen, and Elfman, and Mirajane.

"Gajeel I have a plan." He motioned to the metal user. "My ability is magnetism."

Gajeel smirked. "I like the way you think, buddy."

The two began creating and throwing metal at the mad scientist who didn't have time to analyze the attack to counter it properly. Jellal bowed down and crossed all his fingers signaling that he was about to preform his hin Tentai Mahō Sēma. The others got out of the way before he could call the requirements but watched from a safe distance.

The eighth espada was officially down.

Mikasa was defeating titan after titans stomping killing. She alone had the highest titan bodycount but not before she exhausted herself. Extracted the teen from her warrior body that was craving Espada blood. Eren quickly ran and held Mikasa in his arms. His eyes turned a violent green and it was obvious he was using his coordinate power to control the titans.

"Don't do it." A voice said. Eren looked up. "Minato!" Naruto's father. As well as Naruto's brothers and sisters.

"We are going to defend you from this man."

"Thats cute, but I am the former ruler of the titans and I control everything and anything. Regardless of how powerful your attacks are they will still age! And so will you."

"Run." Erza said to Eren and Mikasa as she donned her most powerful suit of armor.

"I love how you humans seem to protect from the inevitable."

"We are Dreyar, and we will die if it means protecting that which we care about. We will die a thousand...no a million...no a billion, even more times then that. We would die an infinite amount of times."

Barragan snorted. "Something that lives so incredibly short as humans could never grasp the definition of the word forever or its synonyms." He breathed and unleashed a deadly attack known as Respira. It was a gas that expands that rots and collects and absorbs any chakra it comes in contact with, including ninjustu. The more chakra the cloud absorbs, the bigger it gets.

Yet that didn't seem to faze the Dreyar at all.

All six proud warriors faced their death with proud smiles on their faces.

Barragan laughed. And so did Akuma.

Naruto remained still and quiet. Her eyes became demonically red.

_**"I am going to fucking kill you!"**_

All across Rien living things everywhere halted and shivered in fear. The aura that had just washed over them screamed power, dominance, and anger. It struck them at the very base of their instincts. Their mind, bodies, and self preservation screamed at them to run, run as far away from whatever it was that was the source of this. None were immune to this. Even old war veterans like Levi had to resist following their baser instincts and running and never looking back.

A huge light was emitted from where Naruto was and the brown aura came in until it turned into a blinding intensity of white.

Akuma partially knew that he was fucked. _"Is this is famed Avatar State?"_ He wondered before he felt like a whale just flew into his jaw. He was so stunned from the pain he saw stars and even blacked out a little. This was on a whole other level compared to the pain and power he endured from Guy's attacks.

Naruto's eyes were glowing white as well as her whisker markings. She looked around before summoning what appeared to be bullets. She then took the bullets and surprisingly one by one the titans fell and were eradicated. Everyone looked in awe.

_**"You have taken homes, lives of the innocent and the dreams of many without any remorse and claiming that it is for the greater good. Well guess what you stupid piece of shit? Not anymore. You have escaped death too many times!"**_

Akuma was running at this point in time, trying to avoid all of Naruto's attacks and phased through them.

_**"Whats wrong Akuma? You were talking all that shit about you being stronger then me and me being nothing! You've never been scared before! You wasn't scared when you caused that civil war to arise between mutants and titans for over 35 years. You wasn't scared when you invaded my kingdom several times. You certifiably wasn't scared when you seen my family get killed not moments ago! Fight me you piece of shit!"**_

Naruto stretched her arm but Akuma phased through it.

_**"Are you afraid of a weak little girl like me Akuma?"**_

Naruto finally having enough used the harashin and due to her having the Bijuugan's she was able to use the Taifugan's instantaneous seal ability to plant one on Akuma's clothing.

Akuma felt fear in his body, he needed an escape route and fast. _"Guess I'll have to abandon my plans again."_

Naruto knew what he was thinking she growled but decided to deal with the Espada and getting the human kingdom stable again. But for now. "_**Oh no you don't."** _She said before summoning chakra chains which bounded him to the ground and her body.

Naruto seen that Nnortia had been killed by Grimmjow's bare hands while Coyote just sat there lazily and Tia watched the sky. She turned to face Barrigan.

"Why isn't my respira working?" He asked her.

_**"You are the so called king of titans? Then tell me. Whats a king to a god?"** _Using Bijuukyu to it's ultimate potential she absorbed the attack before finally taking care of Barrigan himself.

However once she did that the Avatar State ended. Including the chakra chains allowing Akuma to escape.

Even though there was applause and shouting of approval Naruto felt sad.

"I failed."

"You didn't fail." Levi said. "You tried your best." He was trying his best to make Naruto feel assured but he was a bit confused and creeper out by his or shall he say her new look and form.

"I will explain to you all about what happened." Naruto says with despair in her voice.

"So you really are the savior then!" One person said with approval Naruto merely shrugged. She did as she promised and told them all about the Christ reincarnation.

"I entered this phase called the Avatar State which basically gives me everything about my previous incarnations. With it I was able to kill every single titan in Earthland."

Hange yelped. "Wha But-"

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't be sad, there are massive beasts as well as nemesis that we still have to watch out for."

Hange was sad but Naruto didn't have time to comfort her about something trivial when she was still morning her loss.

"Naruto, you are a hero to the people and a hero to Rien. You can only do so much by yourself you know."

"I know but it fucking sucks. The four horsemen is kind of like beating a dead horse. Even if I killed them, the effects of their powers will still linger. I only managed to get rid of the titans because of the Avatar State."

"Train until you can't train anymore. Because I garrentuee that if you do nothing past present and future will stand up to you. Nothing."

The red haired woman stood up. "You're right. This was a bittersweet victory. We eliminated Akuma's ten strongest soldiers and gave the fucker a fun for his money and we finally defeated the titans! No deaths have gone in vain today people! None!"

Suddenly a random person began to cough violently.

"Is he?" Armin asked.

"Yes he is. Naruto!" Levi exclaimed.

Naruto knew what was occurring. The man had caught the virus and was about to transform into a titan, but Naruto held him down with her chakra chains before placing a cross at the center. "I think I found a way to finally get rid of the virus."

Everyone looked at her stunned.

"By the name of christ, I demand that the evil within this body is banished!" Naruto then says something in Latin that nobody could understand before the man who was unfortunate turned back to normal and looked at her. "Thank you.

Levi smirked before he spoke. "To the King, er, I mean Queen!"

Everyone cheered and repeated with their own raised glasses. "To the Queen!"

A day later there was a big funeral for those that died in the battle. Decorated in caskets draped with the flag of Rien on itEven though their deaths were not in vain, they were still dead. But at least the titans were gone. Naruto growled at this. Despite her actions millions and millions of people were dead. On top of that Rien has lost even more of it's land. The proud 2,000 mile empire was now reduced to just 300 miles. And currently there was no way to get it back or safely venture outside of the domain because of the damn four horseman known as Death. While Earthland outside was still as beautiful as it was before, Death had did something to the environment making it somehow only toxic to Rien and the species within it couldn't handle. It was like the invisible gas out there had made it uninhabitable for human life.

While the titans were gone that didn't mean that there were not enmities. Conquest was pretty pissed that his virus had finally had it's own "cure" but that didn't stop him. The land was basically a screaming metal deathtrap. Conquest had focused on turning the flora and fauna into mindless beast that crave human flesh. And on top of the mysterious gas, there is also temperature problems. During the night the temperature can get to below 60 degrees Celsius.

Using his shadow clones and several constructors as well as military members they began to rebuild and reforge the human kingdom. Within the 300 miles that they were still blessed with that is. Still conceived in a circular boundary, there was only one wall but it was as thick as diamond and had measured thousands of feet tall similar to the old Rien. Four thousand feet to be exact. The walls also measure hundreds of feet underneath the ground. The separation between the classes stayed the same. Naruto Island was forced to become a landmass in order to make room for the increasing density population as well as needed areas of farmland and other things. Noble Families and Royalty were placed in of course a huge protection system. A giant castle complete with a moat that held all of the different families as well as unique and special shops and other attractions litterlay making it a city in itself. The place was of course heavily protected and guarded, they lived in fear of nothing. They had all the pleasures of life just like in the old ways. Within the castle there was the headquarters, war room, sports arenas, and the office where the current king worked. Before you enter the might castle which is called ironically Des Monies making it the capital of Rien. But anyway, when you first seen the huge castle which was the biggest and most beautiful decorated structure, you notice the statues of the kings of Rien. Yes it was just like that.

There was no middle class. Only poor and the rich. All of the "poor" live in places called blocks.

Blocks are huge and can be considered to be a small town in themselves. They are hundreds of stories tall and half a football field wide; made for housing thousands of people and other creatures. Each one will typically possess a hospital, church, gymnasium, school, shopping district and other amenities the residents might need. A citizen can quite literally live their whole lives without leaving their block. Blocks are named after famous or historical figures, often with current events in mind.

They surround much of the entire land though there are other places, outside of Rien. But it is used for industrial purposes thus making these sections resemble one big mega city. Besides industrial there is also of course producing which includes the majority of nature set aside land and water for that purpose as well as several slaughterhouses and such. Other occupations such as offices and computers and health and construction and cleaning and maintenance are performed inside of blocks as well.

Transportation between blocks and other areas was by trains of course and it was heavily packed by security forces. So no easy getting away from it.

But in terms of comparing it Rien's technology was somewhat advanced. Television, video games, even the internet and cell phones existed. But that still didn't mean that life wasn't hard.

The Arena for pro fighting still existed and it was located underground far away from Des Monies. Actually the Arena was located in the same area that the Ranger Academy was.

Speaking about Ranger Academy it was time to talk about the law, government, and military. The government was an absolute monarchy where the king has all power. Of course since the Dreyar family were renown and popular, you could classify it as a Dynasty. (1) The King was the ruler of Rien, and he had power over everything and his power was not limited. He had all political and military power. The people loved him and he was treated as a god and figure of salvation of humanity.

Now here comes the deal with law. Laws are in tact and function typically the same with there being felonies, misdemeanors, and fines. Naruto had of course given the city it's law duty and every citizen should obey those laws. They are the following; All persons are entitled to protection of their life, body and dignity. There shall be no violation of the life, body or dignity of any person . There shall be no violation of the property of a person. All persons have the right to privacy and to intimacy. All persons have the right to defend themselves using appropriate force. Of course the crime rate has skyrocketed with over 17,000 crimes being reported each day.

Now the law enforcement and the military were tricky, but after some thought, Naruto came up with an effective plan. Those that joined the military were called Rangers. Rangers are the soldiers, firemen, police, judge, jury, and executioners of Rien. They do everything a solider does from defending against outside threats, to being deployed and fighting wars, to enforcing the law and making arrest. You can safely say that the Rangers have all the duties and privileges of the former separate three military branches. Still, the influence of Merryweather is so great that many people still call them the Merryweather Rangers. The uniforms of the Rangers are the standard camouflage pattern pants and flak jacket with brown combat boots. There is of course protected armor such as a helmet, and fingerless gloves. The rank (which have not changed at all) as well as the "wings of freedom" is held on their shoulders. Rangers are typically armed with their three dimensional maneuver gear, and two blades when dealing with big threats. Some other weapons are pistol and heavier assault rifles, a daystick, a knife and stun/gas grenades. Rangers transport via motorbike equipped with machine-guns, a powerful laser cannon.

What was unique about this whole ordeal was that compared to old times recruitment for the Rangers was of course at an all time low. The training itself wasn't particularly hard, but the fear and doubt expressed by citizens were of course. But recruits dying or being driven out are not uncommon and considered normal. It is that that a recruit that died during training would have been no good against threats anyway. While the king was in good favor, the Rangers were not. Training a Ranger typically took about two years. The minimum age for enlistment is 12 years old.

Training Rangers typically take place in the Ranger Academy. Within the first month is typically learning about the Rangers primary weapon the three dimensional maneuver gear. Those that can't even properly stand up right are immediately dismissed. Throughout the entire two years, Rangers study law, as well as a wide verity of subjects. Besides mastering the 3dmg, Rangers also learn how to properly handle machine guns, generades, landmine dodging. Hand to hand combat skills, torture and integration, survival. In the two years those who would train recruits would push them at their physical and mental limits. Besides yelling at them at every chance they get Recruits are known for having to actually swim in pools of blood. Survival training often dumps Rangers in a wilderness where they will have to survive on their own for three days. There is also the piloting and operating of multiple vehicles through a rough terrains. Sometimes the trainers will brutally beat the recruits as well as purposely cut the ropes from the 3dmg on a sink or swim method. The final event is dubbed a hell week with an obstacle course that is judged based on teamwork. Teams fail or pass as a whole. But the Rangers are trained to be like this. Also the hell week obstacle course is done in the middle of an active war zone.

Over the course of time, Naruto had noticed that the mutant gene was dying out. And even if someone did have the gene, what are the odds that it is active? There were roughly two choices for mutants. Join the Rangers or get hunt and killed off like animals by the civilian population. Pro-fighting was now open and accepted by regular human beings now. No titans anymore meant no titan shifters. The amount of those that has an active mutant gene there were very few. Due to the majority being killed off and losing their power.

Naruto sighed but still smiled.

Things will get worse before they get better, and honestly he truly believed that.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ this isn't a dictatorship. the two are a fine line but from a political science viewpoint, an absolute monarchy is a "legitimate" form of government, while a dictatorship is an "illegitimate" form. people approve of the king despite the obvious corruption because he is the only person that is trying her hardest to protect them.

_**(2)**_ i used latin for a majority of reasons. because why the fuck not? it's one of the best languages, majority of science and religions use it and it is indeed dead.

* * *

_**after looking up tons of research examples from tv tropes and then other religions, i have finally done it! yay. several inspirations from the fandom dredd here. are people mad about so many characters dying? i am not because i told you all this would happen. i know what some people are thinking, "why are things and concepts changing so damn much?", well because it's life, fiction and the enmeny keeps getting better so to survive humanity has to get better too. do things stay the same in real life? NO! if anything in real life concepts are. also here is the first chapter that has akuma's point of view so you all can better understand him as well as get in a new angle. plus since he is the big bad i felt he needed more character development. still next chapter will focus on all of the mutants that have survived weather they be rangers or something else. and when i say all i mean all. also i changed my mind, i may have naruto battle the gods and devils and then move on to the four horsemen after all.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: AII: six months later**

* * *

**_hugo: it is fucking hot outside_**

**_alpha: who are you tellin?_**

**_mightyena: i fucking hate hot weather_**

**_hugo: me too_**

**_alpha: thirded_**

**_mightyena: i thought seattle was supposed to be fucking rainy ugh_**

**_hugo: me too_**

**_alpha: lol...thirded_**

**_hugo: but there is one good thing despite this_**

**_mightyena: what is it_**

**_alpha: me getting a new chapter out_**

**_mightyena: i agree with that_**

**_hugo: thirded_**

**_alpha: so is it just us three thats bringing in the chapter today_**

**_mightyena: seems like it_**

**_hugo: yep_**

**_alpha: well okay then! enjoy the chapter and stay hydrated, despite shitty as weather and all!_**

* * *

_"Let us go forth with fear and courage and rage to save the world."_

_-Grace Paley_

* * *

_**Datara**_

_**Chapter AII:**_

_**Six Months Later**_

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Asterisk**_

* * *

_Akuma and his Illuminati group have caused a huge amount of trouble! From kidnapping Eren during an important trip to Pandora, to yet again landing another ambush that might be the most catastrophic hit to humanity to date. Naruto is never going to give up though! And after inheriting the powers of the first Jinchuriki as well as fully awakening and becoming the reincarnation of Jesus, the creator of the universe she lands a counter attack that wipes out all of the titans, Espada, and nearly kills Akuma himself, but the leader will not go down without a fight! He escapes and as he and the Four Horsemen try to make their next move, they are determined on keeping Rien trapped like animals in a cage! What will our hero do now?_

* * *

"I have a letter for you." Zyken said to Naruto in her office who was reading her newly published volume of Icha Icha. Naruto recognized that it was Zyken and knew that it had come from her daughter.

_How are you doing? I could be better I guess. I've been training and I no longer have to wear the gloves either. I did some thinking which finally allowed me to come to what I think is an ample conclusion._

_Tailed Beast are strong, nearly immortal creatures. Half God. Half Devil, and now, part machine as well. But due to the immense power as well as your mistake in breeding with a human of all possible things, there was simply no way in hell that a human's body could handle all of that power which is why you created the Bijuuzoki in order to suppress the power until the host really needed it or learned to properly control it._

_I mean these powers don't belong together. They don't. If a person spends too much time using this power and they don't know how to control it a lot of bad things will happen. The first is that the power seems to eat away at the users very own soul thus shortening their lifespan and turning them into little more then a rabid beast. The second is that the stronger a Tailed Beast becomes, the Bijuuzoki seems to release a special chemical hormone that damages their brain. So the more stronger a tailed beast is, the insane they become._

_I am not a human and I know this. I just have a human like body. The reason for this is that the human like body is resulting because of the Bijuuzoki suppressing so much of the power that the appearance and form is altered._

_I don't mind having a human body. It at least makes me think that I am normal like everyone else. Human like everyone else. But even with a human like body there are still differences. For example, you have your whiskers, teeth, and horns. I have my ears. I like them though. But this form is also cursed you know? Aside from supreme healing, and a sixth sense, I am just as human as everyone else._

_I finally learned to control my powers and discovered that the Bijuuzoki will release my chakra whenever I have an injury that is great enough to shed blood. So at the simple bite of a thumb, there I go. Ha Ha. But there are other ways too. Extreme emotion, or eating a technique that will force the Bijuuzoki to act so that I don't kill myself._

_I have mastered it all huh?_

_I discovered that I don't need to eat, or even breathe while in my true form. Whenever I suffer a fatal stomp in a battle in my true form, after I recover and transform again, I become much stronger then I was before. But it seems that Zenkai is only available in my true form. But while my true power is suppressed, yes. I am just as "human" as the rest of these people. But regardless of this great power it's still a curse after all. I mean. I was out of commission for almost a month with a little scratch from a blessed sword. And even though it's impossible to kill me from simply injury that doesn't make me immune to aging, illness, poison, suffocation, and whatever else. I also need to sleep. Because that is the only thing that ensures a Tailed Beast gets it's energy. The one biggest mystery sleep. What else, oh yes, Sharingan control and bidding._

_But regardless, of it being a curse I know of your destiny. I know that if I want to ensure peace or at least keep a damn good job of doing it then I will need to continue this bloodline._

_Thats another amazing thing about the Tailed Beasts isn't it? As being the very first creatures, we also have all methods to reproduce. It might not be right now as I am writing this letter but it will happen._

_You're going to become a Grandparent. How cool is that?_

_And Alias I will still uphold the traditions of the Tailed Beast when it comes to mating as well. Tailed Beast have mates for life. Sure they may have romantic flings, but when it comes to actual sex and love. That is reserved for our lifelong partners._

_And I will be the one who gets to choose who I fall in love with._

_I think I have written far too much to you but I am pretty exited about this._

_Until I actually come back to Rien,_

_Love your loyal daughter,_

_Annie L._

Naruto frowned as she finished the letter. _"Still fucking stubborn."_

Zyken was looking as he stayed put but something told him he should run. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto smirked. "Enough of her games, I am going to bring her back to Rien."

Zyken gulped but knew better to try and run from the god incarnation.

Naruto sighed as she got up and signaled for Kyoto to transform into a cheetah again. "Don't forget Naruto that a meeting in the war room will be taking place."

Naruto grunted. "Yeah. I know about that. This shouldn't take too long." Naruto focused on Annie's chakra signature and once she tracked it quickly placed a seal on it before appearing right before her.

Annie looked both surprised and impressed. "Well I see that you have improved." She comments before looking at her again. "And I see that you have changed as well."

Naruto chuckled and played with her own red hair before extending her fangs. Tailed Beast that have ultimate control over Bijuukyu could transfer memories and abilities with each other without killing them.

Annie knew better to run but couldn't help but jeer. "So if you could have tracked me down this easily, why didn't you come and get me sooner?"

"You'll find out in a few seconds." Naruto quipped as she started the memory transfers. Within seconds, Annie knew what happened while she was gone. Akuma declared war on humanity and caused disaster. More friends, families and associates are dead, and Naruto changed the system of Rien, but that was needed if she wanted to maintain peace.

Naruto also observed some of Annie's own memories. In the times she was gone she had completely mastered her power. She no longer needed or wore the gloves and her eye had completely healed. During the time she spent out in the wilderness, she had improved her hunting and skinning techniques as well a knowledge in medical herbs.

Annie said nothing. "So what now?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Well, because you defected without my permission, I am putting you into incarnation for an indefinite amount of time."

Annie was about to backlash but Naruto quickly added, "Don't attempt to backtalk me. You abandoned your home when they needed you the most."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know an invasion was gonna happen?" She snarled.

Naruto said nothing but Annie glared at Zyken when she arrived back and was taken to the incarnation area. Located underground this massive prison had small cells and was designed for quick rehabilitation in the shortest time possible. Annie growled at this but didn't say anything when she was placed inside of a cell.

"What about Zyken?" Annie asked. "What about him?" Naruto responded. "He is in his own separate cell that is far away from you if thats what you are asking."

Annie sighed as she stood there. Nothing eventful happened until she saw Armin, Eren, and Mikasa enter.

"Do you trust me?" Annie asked. Mikasa said nothing but finally she did answer. "Yes."

"Don't lie to me Mikasa. Don't. We both know that you wouldn't trust me as far as you could throw me in your titan mode."

Mikasa grunted. "Fine. I don't."

"Then do you trust in my abilities as a warrior?"

This time Mikasa responded with a yes but it was firm and honest. And thats when the blond slammed her fish hard enough to cause a crater in the walls.

Eren stepped forward but Annie yelled at him and he could tell it was directed at her.

"If you do trust in my abilities as a warrior then why the fuck won't you listen to anything I have to say? When I say one thing, you do the exact fucking opposite!"

"I mean do you want to know what the Illuminati are capable of? Do I really have to fucking spell it out for your dumbass before you realize that this is not a fucking game where you can cry now and laugh about it later?"

Annie growled and slapped her fist at the wall again. "These people are ruthless. Okay? They will destroy you! And not because they hate you or for information gathering purposes. No, they do it because they get off on it. They love it. It's like sexual pleasure to them. Okay? This is what they will do to you. They will rape you in every orifice that you have. Hell, they will even create new ones if they want. Then once they are done using you as a blow up doll they will skin you alive. Once they have done that then they will take you to a high point, and drop you over it making you fall to your death! But that is not all. Oh no. They will make sure to fuck you up even further with drugs. Their favorite is called slo-mo, which makes the brain think that time is operating at 1% of it's normal speed. So imagine that you are falling to your death, but instead of it being quick and painless, it happens at 1% of the normal time. All while you are suffering from being fucked in the mouth ass and whatever else and from being skinned alive!"

Armin looked on worried but didn't say anything.

"I don't want any of you to die! Okay? Please fucking work with me on this. For gods sake. Don't trust in me, but at least trust in my ability to do my fucking job."

"Lets go." Mikasa said pulling at Armin's hand with Eren following.

Annie scoffed and was about to actually try and go to sleep until she noticed a figure there again. "Mikasa? Why are you still here?"

"Its completely dark. How did you notice that it was me?"

"My sense of smell is far superior to anything, human or not."

Mikasa laughed. "I guess that big nose of yours is good for something right?"

"What do you want?"

"Why did you explode earlier back there?"

In a sarcastic tone Annie replied. "Oh, because I left you with specific instructions, all three of you and you all disregarded it like it was the candy wrapper of a sucker. Don't even lie to me about this because Naruto transferred memories of Akuma's invasion to me."

"Well someone is surely angered despite the fact that she wasn't there."

"Not you too. Fuck ever since I came back people have been giving me shit for leaving. I am not a fucking physic!" Annie was tired of this and decided to fuck around with Mikasa, Because why not?

"Why are you even here anyway Mikasa?" Before looking at her with a shit eating grin. "Are you here to ask me questions now that I can't possibly escape? To see if you really let yourself fuck an animal?"

The sound of a slap echoed all across the cell. Annie could taste the blood even though it would heal in a few seconds. But the next thing that surprised her was the fact that she was being pinned again.

Damn. She couldn't do anything either. The chains binding her absorbed chakra and were even stronger then diamond. Not to mention her limited mobility she had in the smaller cell was reduced even further.

"Get off!" Annie growled. "Yeah, unlike you humans we Tailed Beasts do not fuck around. When we mate it is for life."

Mikasa said nothing which was really pissing the blonde off. Just as she was about to say another insult she could her lips covered by something warm.

Annie wouldn't dare to admit it, but it did feel good.

"You know that I was sent here by Naruto because she wanted to release you. She can't do it herself because she is preparing for the meeting in the war room."

"Can you uncuff me?" Annie asked not feeling the mood.

Mikasa smirked. "And tell me why would I do that? I like you more like this, bound and gagged." She moves in for another kiss while Annie allows her. A part of her wondering why.

Then Mikasa did something that made Annie almost fall underneath, she rubs her ears. Her fluffy cute furry ears. "You...know thats a sensitive spot you fucking...bitch..." In less then a minute the blonde falls asleep.

After walking out of the pit of hell in which Annie likes to call it, Mikasa noticed that there were a group of juveniles who were once again bullying the cat.

Before she could even react a women had already taken care of the problem and cuffed them. "Ok. One day incarnation. Sick of this shit. Someone clean this shit up." She had on the Ranger uniform and her badge read "Korra" indicating her name. Mikasa gives a salute before heading over to get on her motorcycle and drive her and Annie home.

The actual war meeting doesn't actually start until tomorrow, but Annie didn't have to know that.

Later on that night there she was inside of her new room in her new home.

Even though the knowledge about how Naruto reconstructed Rien was transferred into her mind it still didn't mean that she had to like it or that she would immediateness get used to it.

"So I see that you have finally awoken." Hinata said sitting down to her step-daughter.

"Yeah." Annie simply said. "You don't have to fill me in with all the dreadful information, I already know what went down."

Hinata did a sad smile. "So you are not going to mourn then?"

"What good would mourning do? I could spend time here crying about their deaths or continue to train to ensure that their deaths will be avenged." Hinata hummed at this response.

"True. But remember that crying doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

Annie looked up to her, perhaps for the first time in years her eyes not having a sullen vibe but one of affection, kindness, and compassion. "Do you think that I am human?"

Hinata smiled. "You are human and I think that when you want to brings out that side more then anyone else. A person's deeds are not what makes them inhuman, but rather their intentions. Never forget that."

Annie gave her a smiled before something clicked off in her head. "I appreciate all the advice and all, but where is my father at?"

"I think she is at the meeting already. In the war room."

Annie gives Hinata another hug before storming out. She managed to reach the war room in no time. She didn't want to be detected so she slipped right in using as much stealth as she could.

She looked around and the first thing she seen was Rangers standing put.

They were part of the Royal Guard which was a group not a branch. Although there were signs of corruption members of the Royal Guard could only freely join if they were among the top ten in their graduating class. However, the King/Queen themselves could appoint members if they feel their skill was sufficient enough.

The best part about becoming a Ranger though, you were not even considered a Ranger until you proved yourself in combat. Until you have a successful mission, thats when people would accept you as being a Ranger.

Of course somethings never change, and the Royal Guard skills were often never up to par. If anything it seemed like Rangers who joined the Royal Guard became weaker. But enough pondering on that.

"My name is Naruto Christ of the Dreyar royal family. You all may know me as the King of Rien. The first King actually. And I have called this meeting because something needs to be done about Illuminati and it needs to happen now."

"I agree. But there is only so much humans can do compared to your magic tricks." One woman spoke in a chastised tone.

"It's not magic it's called Justu and only those with a mutant gene can learn it." Naruto said annoyed.

"Perhaps you could allow those some formal training at this Ranger school?" The same woman asked again. Her name was Paula Ramirez who was clearly getting on Naruto's nerves.

"Please shut up or I will shut you up." She seemed to take that as a hint. But her husband didn't take it so well.

"Listen I don't care who or what you are, you better find a way to fix this or I will."

Naruto turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Or you'll what?"

The man seemed to take that as a challenge and charged right at her only for him to be stopped by the Royal Guard.

"Do you know who I am? I am JESUS CHRIST. I AM A GOD. Do you know the punishment for attempted assassination on the King?" He was sweating and shaking but Naruto smiled before she pointed her fingers towards him. The fingers glowed with a brown aura before completely designated him making him into nothing more but a pile of dust.

Levi's squad who was also included shook their heads and Sasuke muttered, "Stupid." Before continuing.

Of course the same woman who weeped silently wanted revenge and quickly tried to climb over the table. This lead to warnings from the following, Draui and Cojuro who both has their swords pointed to her neck, Mifune who appeared behind her with a knife weapon pointing to her liver, Levi with his own sword pointed to her eyes, and Ronora Zoro with the sword in his mouth pointing at her heart.

Still, that didn't seem to stop her until a voice came up. It was a woman with waist length red hair, red lipstick and she had on a blue camouflage uniform. This woman was Mei. "May I?"

Naruto smirked and nodded. Mei unleashed lava from her mouth which burned the woman alive once everyone left.

"Now, does anyone else want to try and kill me before I can even fucking talk?" Silence. Crickets. "Good. Now like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I have decided that I will be the one to end this once and for all. I am going to Olympia where I will achieve my destiny."

"What exactly will you be doing?" Levi asked.

Naruto turned to him smiling on her face. "I am going to the summit of the mountain Olympia and I am going to access the portal which will allow me to defeat both the Gods and Devils that rein supreme and become their lord."

Everyone looked at her but the tone in which she spoke coupled with her stance told everyone that she was serious.

"In the meantime as you all have noticed, but almost all of my family has been picked off because of Akuma, I need a new leader and I hate to say it but I don't think that my heir is ready, nor does she want to be Queen, so I think it is only logical that the person of the Reiss family takes over."

Everyone turned to Historia who gulped. "I don't want to."

Naruto looked down to her. "Listen Historia but I believe that your memories may be one of the key factors to ensuring humanity stays alive. Not to mention that you were unfairly supersede in your place as the royal family and I think that you should get what you deserve."

Historia looked at Naruto scared before attempting to protect her head. "My memories?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. I am not going to pry into your head digging through them. The last thing I wish is for you to experience all of your terrible memories again."

Historia looked up and seen Levi come towards her. He did not look happy.

Levi then threatened her and shook her frantically. Some would compare it to a dog shaking his favorite chew toy. "No offense but now is not the time to be a bitch!"

Histora closed her eyes. "Fine then I accept. I will become the new Queen."

"Good." Naruto said smiling. "I know that you will do just a fine job. After this meeting is over I will start the orientation but for now I suppose that we still have a few more things to discuss?"

"Well yes. I want Akuma's head. As well as those four horsemen of his." Levi spat in his usual tone.

"Don't we all?" Connie exclaimed. And Sasha lightly stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"I am well aware of that and I have no doubt that they will keep trying over and over again until they actually succeed. So my suggestion is not to wait until they come back but actually do an offensive attack." The redhead responded.

"I like the way you think." Muttered Levi.

"Well if there are no more questions then this meeting is adjourned." Naruto said and all of the participants got up and left.

Of course Annie met with Naruto and it was clear that she wasn't happy.

"Whats the big deal?" Annie snarled. "You are correct about me not wanting to become the Queen and deal with the bullshit that comes with it but whatever happened to telling this shit to me first?"

"I thought you were asleep and quite frankly, I have no desire to argue with someone who is still a child."

Annie didn't say anything but shrug. "You know something? You are absolutely right. I am just a child. A weak little girl." She walks away and hopes that she can go to the Arena. She has a lot of steam on her that needs to be released.

At the Arena she was standing there observing the crowd. She had won several fights but wasn't feeling it. There was quite a bit of activity going around here.

"You know, I kind of wish that Ino would stop it with all the dieting." Choji examined as he ate his plate of food.

"Who are you telling? She is going to get herself killed one of these days from malnutrition I swear." Shikamaru noted with a sigh. "Women. The vital keys to our prevail as a species are do troublesome."

"Not every boy wants a girl who looks like the fucking grim reaper." Chijo mumbled.

Shikamaru laughed. "Who are you telling? Most men I know want their ladies with some meat on their bones for fucks sake, but everyone is different."

"Do you think she would listen if I told her to stop with the poisonous dieting?" Sasuke asked sitting down right beside them.

The two looked a bit surprised that he would join them in free conversation but shrugged it off.

"Yeah Ino does like you Sasuke, and Sakura as well." Shikamaru stated.

"Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno, second in command who works in the Ranger medical division?" Choji asked with awe.

Sasuke nodded and a faint smile was seen on his mouth.

"When are you gonna tap that man?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"I am not sure when I will die, so I'd rather stay single." Sasuke exclaimed as everyone there made disappointing groans.

"We are Rangers Sasuke! But regardless if we are civilian or solider does it make a difference? Even if we didn't chose this profession we still don't know when we will die. Hell, you could slip and fall on some ice and end up in a coma right now and die and that is as far as from battle as it could possibly get. I am just saying, don't let the demon of death rule your life. You only ave once chance to experience it to it's fullest, and by shutting off your romantic urges that won't do at all."

Sasuke looked at them. "You are right. I think I will go talk to Ino about her diet problems after all." The Uchiha then turned to Naruto. "You know, Sakura has a crush on you too."

Naruto smirked before she turned into her male form. It was the same but"You know I am surprised no one is creep out by that."

Choji continued eating but Shikamaru observed him. "Mutants that can do the impossible, gods, devils, curses, honestly nothing should be surprising anymore."

"Hehe, true." Naruto exclaimed as he seen a new person who was smoking and had flat hair. "Hello, my name is Sanji."

Naruto shot up. "Black Leg Sanji! You work here now?"

Sanji smirked. "Yep, and I am the new cook! Do you want a shot of my special Ramen blend?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course man. Of course."

As Naruto was eating and savoring the delicious flavor, he noticed sounds of fighting happening across. he went out to get a look and it was Kenpatchi who was being held back my Annie and calmed down. There was the body of Cobra who was badly beaten.

"Listen to me dude. They are doing this to bait you!" The blonde girl said.

"I know they are but I don't care! Huh? Who are they gonna go after next? You?"

Annie knew that she couldn't stop Kenpatchi in her regular human form and using anything else would become unnecessary. "Just remember that you can control the outcome."

Kenpatchi looked at her. "If course, but you have to realize that we are being ambushed at this very second."

Annie shrugged. "I know, my sense of smell told me."

At that there were several goons who attempted to battle the two. Kanpatchi easily cut them all down. Annie was seemingly caught by one who was choking her, but then she kicked his chest before using her strength and punching in his throat.

"Choke on that."

Another one came out but this time it was Naruto who intervened. "Enough of this bullshit." He exclaimed.

"Well well if it isn't the king himself." One of them said.

"He ain't the king anymore boss." Another one said.

In a blur Naruto grabbed one of the goons swords before breaking it in half before their very eyes.

"He is just as much of a monster as the rumors say!" The 'Boss' said.

"That won't be the only thing that I will break in two. Keep this shit up and you'll see now fuck off." Naruto turned to Annie. "Are you okay?"

Annie hugged him. "Yeah and thanks daddy."

"No problem sweatheart." Naruto prepared to go to his house. "If you need anything I'll be home."

"Your father cares a lot for you you know." Kenpatchi observed.

"Indeed." Annie smiles as she goes back to her job but not before summoning a shadow clone which picked Cobra up. "Take him to the medical division please." And off the clone went.

_"Guess I should head home as well."_ Annie thought while collecting her money that she won. When she got there she was surprised to see Sasuke who just came out of the bathroom from taking a shower.

"Sasuke?" Annie asked.

"What? I like here too."

Annie shrugs before going into her room and changing into her nightwear.

Annie sighs as she looks at the moon, her eyes seemingly reflecting its presence.

"Thats pretty." Mikasa comments. It caught the blonde off guard and startled her. Mikasa laughed. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"Sure you didn't." Annie replied sarcastically before adding, "This isn't beautiful. This is a curse."

"As of right now it doesn't seem like a curse to me."

"Curses are designed so that the advantages you have will compensate and not make you end your life the moment you get it. But in terms of reality, curses are just exactly what it says on the tin, curses. Sure there are some pros to this, but it's mostly cons. I mean just by biting my thumb I can become a vessel for a being of unimaginable power but the loss of my sanity and then the corruption of my soul? Shit isn't worth it in the end. Hell, who knows, it's probably why Eren got rid of his titan shifting."

Mikasa frowned at this. "What?"

Annie laughed. "Oh come on Mikasa don't pretend like you don't know what I am referring to. Your brother knew that he was becoming a monster and that he couldn't control himself. Still, I wonder why he would entrust that curse on to you."

The black haired woman was giving Annie a death glare. "Shut up."

Annie chuckled. "Don't get mad at the truth. Speaking of Eren where is the bastard anyway?"

"I-I don't know." Mikasa admits with Annie raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know? You're like an overprotective stalker girlfriend, you should know where he is at all times right?" Annie exclaimed.

Mikasa was holding the urge to strangle her and instead showed Annie the key around her neck. Annie raised an eyebrow. "Why did he give you the dichotomous key?"

"Like I said I don't fucking know." The Asian snapped.

"Then I guess you're not as in love with him as you previously thought huh? But then again I don't see how he could considering you're always over him."

And thats when the line was officially crossed. Annie groaned as she fell herself being harshly chocked as she was pinned to the nearest wall. Mikasa kneed her hard enough that she coughed blood.

"I am always over Eren?" Mikasa whispered in her ear. "What about you then? Don't think I haven't noticed how you would occasionally stare at me during our trainee days."

"Staring? No I don't remember that."

"Suuuure you don't."

Meanwhile across the other house Naruto and his wife were talking about various things before Naruto would leave again.

"I am not sure if I dig the two color eyes thing." Hinata remembered.

"Whatever you want baby is my demand. Then again, few can resist the charm of my blue eyes." Naruto murmured to her as he simply change the color of his brown eye back to blue. "I'm still keeping the eyepatch though."

"You know Naruto, it's been a while since we..." The Hyuuga said while blushing.

"Since we fucked?" Naruto finished for her.

"Yeah." Hinata said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Maybe later." Naruto stated with regret. "I am drained, emotionally, mentally, and physically."

"Can we cuddle?" Hinata asked with Naruto wrapping his arms around her was and pulling her close. "How could I say no to the greatest wife in all of humanity?"

And so they did. They both cuddled until Naruto herd his cell phone ring and answered it.

"Can you please change that ringtone?" Hinata asked him.

"Why? I think it is a special unique indicator!" Naruto replied before answering. "Hello what the hell is it?"

"Sorry to bother you but it's Sasuke and Eren!"

Naruto quickly stood up. "What? What happened?"

"One of the Four Horsemen, the most powerful one, Death, he captured Eren and Sasuke is fatally wounded."

Naruto rubbed his cheek. "God damn it all. One thing after another! Alright, give me some time, I'll be there."

Naruto used the special Harashin technique he created and quickly located Sasuke's chakra signature before appearing before the scene. This technique was known as the Giniro Senkō. To activate this jutsu, the user needs to be able to sense another person's chakra or energy. After locating the chakra signature of a person or object, the user enters a dimensional void that almost instantaneously transports himself to the location of the chakra signature. Furthermore, if an object marked with the seal may touch the ground or if a placed seal is on a certain surface, Naruto will immediately know the position of everyone close to the object. This technique also possesses surveillance purposes as he can continuously sense where anyone is as long as he keeps his senses on them. No matter where an opponent is, he arrives directly next to them. The jutsu is also very unique because it requires no use of chakra, due to the fact that he is simply warping himself to a location that is already emitting chakra, allowing him to have an instant connection to the area.

But back to the scene with Sasuke. It reminded him of that one Espada Barragan but on a much deadlier scale. The redhead looked at Sasuke's body, it was like he was bisected in half with his intestines spilling out.

"How is he still alive?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know." Hinata said with her Byakugan active. "It seems to me the cursed seal and its ability of natural energy is absorbing it and keeping his bones making steady amount of blood."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I know what do do but the teme might hate me for it."

Hinata looked at her husband. "Are you going to?"

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed before bending down on his knees and looking at Sasuke. "Do you wish to live?"

"L-live..." The Uchiha said weakly.

"Alright, but you promise me that you're not gonna bitch and call me a bad name when this is all over." Naruto said sternly before examining Sasuke's body.

"I remember giving him some Tailed Beast chakra before when we were kids in wave, it shouldn't reject his body like it would somebody else. Hell, it might not even hurt." Naruto said mostly to himself before reaching into his brain and pulling out an odd organ that didn't resemble anything a human had. This was the Bijuuzoki.

Naruto then put the small organ to Sasuke's mouth. "Eat." He commanded and the Uchiha did so. Within seconds, the lower half of his body began healing.

Everyone breathed relief and Naruto sighed.

* * *

_**(The next day, Des Monies Hospital...)**_

* * *

The moment Uchiha Sasuke woke up his body was filled with pain.

"Oh Sasuke, you're awake!" Were the words of Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah. My fucking aching head." Sasuke mumbled. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed and nearly killed." Sakura responded. "Naruto saved you by turning you into a Tailed Beast." Sasuke paused before making a sound and looking out the window. "I see. If thats the case then that means that Eren..."

"Was captured? Yes. But according to Tsunade you are forbidden from going into combat until further notice."

Sasuke snorted. "I understand but regardless I need to get back there, with this power, I know that I will..."

"You will do as the medic says and that is final." Spoke Naruto.

"I appreciate you for saving my life Naruto, but I am going!"

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh before speaking again. "Fine then. As your maker, I command you to stay put until Sakura says otherwise."

Sasuke looked like he was in a trance before snapping out of it. "What the hell? Why can't I go?"

Naruto chuckled. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you this is one of the things you have to put up with now. (1)"

Sasuke growled but then looked over to Sakura who was blushing. _"Meh, fuck it. "T_he Uchiha thought. "So Sakura, how was your day?"

On the other side Naruto decided to see how his daughter was doing. "I hate to say this Annie, but you are going to have to go to school."

Annie didn't respond.

"The reason being so you can fully learn your services as a Ranger."

"Did the rest of the former soldiers go there as well?"

Naruto grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes!"

"So father, I need to know of a name to call our "species" because no offense but they are not exactly pure Tailed Beast after assimilating and merging with titan dna."

"How about Dyren. Its in another language and a parody of my own name. Besides my last name isn't Dreyar anymore it's Duesrex."

"Whatever you say, you have a lot of names." Was Annie's reply.

"And so do you." Naruto said before vanishing in an earth body flicker.

Annie shrugged but was secretly cursing her father out. She decided to check upon Histora now that she was the queen. When she exited the mighty castle of Des Monies she has seen workers carving Historia.

"C'mon princess, I am gonna teach you how to use that knife of yours."

Histora looked at Annie. "But you're a Ranger!"

"True, but I can't always be there to protect you, you know."

"What if I hurt you"

Annie points to her neck guard. "I'll be fine. Now, come at me with the intent to kill."

Historia brings out the knife only for Annie to bring out her favorite book. The new edition of Icha Icha. Histora looked perplexed. "Umm...why are you reading a book?"

"To see what happens of course!"

Historia shrugged and came at her, but every time she did so Annie simply dodged or caught her attacks and pushed her away. She tried again and the same result happened but this time she fell on the floor.

The Queen wouldn't let this stop her though. She got up again only for Annie to this time use a new move. She caught Historia as she turned the page of her book before holding Historia's finger between her own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright.

"Wha-what is this?"

"The Wuxi Finger Hold." Annie said with a sadistic grin. "Do you know what happens if I flex my pinky?"

Historais was sweating. Annie chuckled before kicking one of her legs so that she fell and letting her grip on the queen release.

"I wouldn't dare use a forbidden move like on you." Historia looked amazed and a bit unnerved. "Okay enough come here and stand up." Annie spoke.

"Now I want you to grip the handle like this and twist it at a 45 degree angle now try."

Historia was surprised it bypassed Annie's stationary arm and hit the neck guard. "See? Now lets focus on trying to harm an enemy who is restraining you." Annie grabbed Historia with both arms. "Now I want you to move your left foot and knee me in the gut." Historia did so which caused Annie to drop her other arm. "Most humans are right handed so they can barely counter something if it is coming from their recessive side."

"So tell me Annie, did your father teach you that as well?"

Annie shook her head. "It comes from my unique fighting style, but I taught myself those moves from all those years in combat. Speaking of which I suppose I should teach you the basics of justu."

"Do you know justu?"

"No. I never got the point in learning any when all the power I needed was viable to me with a drop of blood. I just know the basics and a few, but those few that I do know require a lot of stamina on top of extreme control so that you don't kill yourself."

"It must be kinda cool transforming into a beast sometimes? Are they all the same?"

Annie smiled. "A Dyren's transformation differs from person to person. Just as no two people are alike neither are a Dyren's in retrospect. Sure there are similarities, but since Dyren's also absorbed DNA from the titans, they also carried back some of the other properties such as a unique ability or "mutation" for each one, as well as a unique form and a sequence transformation. Indeed, no two Dyren are same way twice because no one ever works exactly the same way. I think a Dyren's unique ability is based on their personality, preference, and memories."

Historia nodded. "Thank you Annie. So lets begin! Once I learn the basics do I consult a teacher?"

Annie chuckled. "I know the perfect one. Jellal Fernandez."

A little while later while she attended school, Annie noticed that the tension seemed to be thick in the air. You could cut it with a knife. _"So these people still dislike me huh?"_

The blonde shrugged it off and continued listening to the lesson that was taught by Iruka.

"And as you can see litter typically gets a 100 Jewel fine, but there are some cases-"

His speech was interrupted by a loud thunderous boom. Annie growled. "Its one of the Four Horsemen. He smells like death."

Mikasa looked up. "Death was the one who captured my brother!" And off she went quickly switching to 3DMG and waiting for the best opportunity to strike.

All the other Rangers prepared for battle as well. "Where is Levi?" Connie asked.

"Levi is the commander of the Rangers, he is off patrolling." Iruka responded afraid. Iruka was a teacher not a fighter!

There he appeared. Death was a skeleton that was on fire along with huge batlike wings. He also sported horns on his head. His face resembled that of a dragons and his eyes were a glowing blue.

**"Well, well, well."** Spoke Death. **"I should not be surprised that you are staring me down after taking the closest person to you should I?"**

Mikasa bit down on her right hand. Her transformation into that feared titan would have made the weaker Rangers shit their pants. **"Give Eren back you piece of shit!"**

The titan roared as it's charged into Death who smiled. **"Corpse Bone Reanimate!"**

Skeletons of some of the deceased that he killed were present.

That was a sign and all of the Rangers there started to fight them.

Death however was looking over at Annie as his wing deflected her from trying to attack his body and ended up causing a nasty wound that cut her throat. Blood began to spill out as if it was a water hose that was turned a bit too high. But a few seconds later and a huge poof of smoke happened. The wound was completely haled and no spilled blood either.

Death smirked.** "Instantaneous regeneration! Hmm, you may be worth fighting after all."**

Annie closed her eyes as her transformation was starting. It was simply put elegant. It erupted into a tornado that was made of crystal before some of the crystal extended and formed limbs after the tornado ended there stood a humanoid lion figure. Standing at about 15 meters tall, it had an elegant mane, long tail and six arms. It's color was a mixture of white and a goldish yellow, and it did have a mechanical exoskeleton that also sported stripes similar to what you would find on a tigers body. It only covered the back and torso and shoulders however leaving the limbs, face, and nape exposed. The eyes were red and at times seemed to glow with a choleric vibe to them.

Two crystal beams erupted from the female Dyren's shoulders which after seconds of contact killed all of the skeletons.

Mikasa was brutally beating punching and kicking anything she could find.

Historia didn't like this and with instinct she just wanted all of this to stop. She wasn't a Ranger anymore and the only reason way she was there was because of Annie and her training lessons.

She decided that now would be better then later so she closed her eyes and remembered what Jellal taught her just a few days ago.

"Scatter!"

The justu seemed to work. In an instant, all of the skeletons and even Death himself was gone.

"Where did you learn that?" Annie asked impressed.

"Jellal." Historia said with a bow and Annie nodded in approval.

"So now what? If that Death guy was blown away by that then I doubt he would be the person who kidnapped Eren." Cobra Stated.

Annie felt the urge to punch him in the face.

"Guys, lets not lose focus on the bigger picture here." Kurt said trying to solve peace but it wasn't happening.

"Yes he did!"

"No, he didn't."

"Yes he did!"

"No, he didn't."

"YES HE DID."

"NO HE DIDN'T."

"Yes the FUCK he did!"

"No the FUCK he didn't!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

And then once again a fight erupted from the argument. That was until Annie stopped him. "I think I know why we are fighting so much." She suddenly said which caught not only his attention but everyone's.

"Historia, remember when you learned that scatter spell and used it?"

"Yeah..." The Queen said not following Annie's logic.

"Well I believed that it didn't just affect the emmeny."

"What are you talking about?" Yimir said oddly. "We're all here."

"Physically maybe, but sure as hell not in spirit."

At this Histora put both hands on her head while lowering it so that she was staring at the floor. "Oh no..."

"So then what are we going to do?" Cobra asked.

"Until we figure out a way to reverse the effect we're gonna continue to sit here arguing like a bunch of eight year olds."

"I thought you knew everything about justu!" Cobra snarled. Annie laughed at this. "What? I only know the basics and thats that. I don't see the necessary to learn anything beyond that and the clone technique that my father told me because I am well a Dyren."

Everybody groaned.

* * *

_**(The Duesrex Royal Family House)**_

* * *

Duex-Rex was a word that meant Godking so it was only natural the the family name of the Royal Family that was respected among citizens, soldiers, and nobles alike would take that name up.

Although the two main members, Naruto respectively referred to himself as his true namesake, and his daughter Annie decided to go with her mothers last name, Leonhart.

But there was Sasuke who decided to become known as a Duesrex as well as when he would marry and produce children of his own. Hinata also took on the name Duesrex. She hated being referred to as a Hyuuga, even though that event took place over a century ago it still didn't make it right nor acceptable.

**"Naruto, are you ready?"** Datara spoke to him.

"Of course." He replied before giving Hinata a kiss and sneaking out of the room.

His next destination would of course be his daughter.

He didn't expect to find her writing poetry. Using his vision he looked at the words.

**The way your feelings are can just be like Art**

**Certain**** times of the day**

**Your feelings can get in your way**

**They can close up your heart**

**What is this feeling in my chest?**

**IT makes me so mushy, so vibe**

**It makes me feel so alive**

**Is that the feeling to open my heart of regret?**

**Why am i feeling this way right now?**

**I Thought it was mold.**

**i thought my heart was supposed to stay closed**

**But my mind has other thoughts on the bow.**

**Having**** no regrets, life can soon be a bore,**

**After all, what's the point of living, if you have nothing to live for?**

**The shells of my mind, as shallow, but this new feeling, is ringing bells.**

**I've got to figure this whole thing out before my life becomes burning hell.**

**This... Feeling is pure than water**

**Higher than the clouds above.**

**Could this Feeling, Be Love?**

(3)

"Didn't know you were interested in poetry."

Annie froze for a moment before looking at Naruto. "Its just a pitiful habit that I do out of boredom."

Naruto smirked. "Well you are really good for something so pitiful."

Blushing Annie replied. "Thanks."

"So tell me is the poem in any way shape or form related to your current feelings?"

A few seconds pass, but Annie does give a word of approval. "Yes."

"You gonna tell me who it is?"

"Nope."

Naruto smiles. "Of course not. Well anyway I just came here to tell you that I will be going to Olympia tonight."

Annie gives her father one last hug. "Be safe okay? And just like how you made me promise you that I would come back alive no matter what, I want you to do the very same."

"Of course baby. You know I always fulfill my promises."

The redhead leaves and stops by one last area and friend.

"Sasuke? I know you're here dude!"

The Uchiha looked up from his bed. Still needing to rest. "So are you coming to say goodnight or something?"

"Yeah. Something like that. I am going to Olympia, until then I am leaving you in charge as man of the house. Don't you dare die. Because if you do, I will revive you and kill you myself."

"Sure thing dobe. Sure thing."

* * *

_**(With Levi...)**_

* * *

The Leader of the military was sipping a cup of tea and ignored the feeling of hot boiling water on his tongue. Across from him was Erwin who was the former commander of Merryweather when it existed.

Humanity's strongest loved writing in journals. It may be a weird habit to some, but it allowed him to keep track on events as well as see the progress of humanity.

He still chuckles at times that he was an underground criminal that could care less about humans, but now it was his job and passion to see his people prevail.

"I see that you have been doing well."

Levi smirked. "Yeah, been training Mikasa and even had the nuts to tell her the whole truth about our relationship and our destines merging."

"Did she take it well?" Erwin asked.

"Of course not. In fact the first thing she said when she found out was that she was going to kill me. But it all worked out in the end I suppose. I have to say."

Erwin seemed to take that with approval. "Can you believe it Levi? Did you sometimes go back to your life in the underground and say what the fuck happened? An infamous criminal the leader and hero of the Rangers."

Levi chuckled. "Its really fucked up how life works isn't it?"

There was a knock on the door with Hange appearing. "Sir, sorry to interrupt but the first King said that you should take a look at these."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "About the titans? They're old news now."

Hange adjusted her glasses. "True but you never know. The whole thing was a cause of the four horsemen. And I think that this could provide excellent information regarding limitations on Conquest's illness abilities."

Levi shrugged as he began reading.

_1918_

_The Great World War had ended…Many of us came together to prevent such an event of fighting to ever happen again. We decided that the only way to do this would to take control of these so called mutants. T__he allies found some laboratories with a discovery. Apparently a virus causes the mutants to further mutate into creatures that are beyond superhuman. … the winners are aware that it is virtually impossible to trace a virus back to the point of origin… the data proclaims Attila, Akhenaten, Caligula, Nero,_ _Emperor Wu of the Han dynasty, Peter the Great, Joan of Arc and Marquis De Sade were some of the individuals affected for this specific agent… more investigation will be required._

_1968_

_In fifty years of conducting tests…we have developed an inactivated vaccine consists of one of the weakest strain of the Titan virus… unfortunately one of every fifty new born babies' B cells hadn't been capable of generating antibodies to that antigen…consequently the vaccine it is a failure, the remained babies would be in observation._

_1992_

_After more than seventy years of experimentation…we have succeeded, engineering perfect host for the Titan Virus…two of every ten new born babies survives the infection of the virus and the retrovirus treatment…we have accomplished the fists real steps to eradicate all threats to humankind._

_2004_

_Apparently while successful the virus corrupts the hosts brain until they are nothing but simple monsters. monsters that have the urge to eat human flesh. they seem to ignore all other signs of life including diseased and severely ill humans._

_2010_

_our greatest fears have realized. the virus can infect humans and turn them into titans as well. it starts by the human thinking that they are a mutant and gain unique abilities, but then they become titans. further information is needed. there seems to be no cure and once infected the virus in irreversible._

"Thank you shitty four eyes." Levi said with a nod to Hange.

Erwin looked to Levi as he began looking over more notes. "Useful how any information can be?"

"True. Although the titans may be gone, humanity is still stuck living like caged birds because of the hungry animals as well as the temperature changes and it's all because of those damn horsemen.

And the worse part is, even if the horsemen are killed that won't eliminate anything that they have done. Levi sighed as he decided to write in his Journal about some of the basics of Ranger training.

_Teams normally consist of four men who are highly trained in specific fields of warfare…each team member also has certain knowledge of other members of the teams specialist training (cross-training) so that a mission can still go ahead even if one of them is killed…teams __normally operate deep inside enemy territory and carry out typical militaristic actions such as destroying facilities, air fields, communications, missiles… they are also train in infiltration, espionage, manipulation...ally territory_.

_Fighting Skills And Tactics Mastered For The Subjects Before Their Eighteen Year Of Life: __the skills and tactics that are employed by the SFODC-Casus' teams include but are not limited to the following:_

_+Swimming and running for long periods and buoyancy tests with both hands and feet tied together_

_+Unarmed combat and silent killing techniques, including judo, karate, and knife fighting._

_+Sabotage using explosives, incendiaries, acids, chemicals and anything else that is available. Plus training on how to make explosives from everyday substances._

_+Infiltration techniques and espionage, including the defeat of locks, high tech security systems, human psychology, Interpersonal Skills and Manipulation._

_+Ability to operate private and militia vehicles_

_+Survival in all environments including arctic, desert, jungle, urban, woodland, wasteland as well as survival in open and confined spaces._

_+Reconnaissance and map reading_

_+Methods of interrogating prisoners and also techniques on how to survive interrogation themselves_

Levi stopped writing when he noticed another knock on the door. Opening it revealed Mikasa.

"You seem pretty grim these days."

"Eren has once again been captured, and this time I don't think he is coming back."

Levi didn't want to believe it but Mikasa was right. So now what do they do about it. Of course he remembered Mikasa saying something referring to a key.

"Do you have the dichotomous key?"

"Yes."

"Then we will organize the 60th expedition and go to the basement, because enough is fucking enough."

Mikasa looked at Levi and he could tell that she agreed with him. "For the next three days Akerman, you will be going through training from hell, because my successor will not be a weakling."

"Successor?" Mikasa was not believing her ears.

"Yeah. Keith seemed to retire from the military as a whole so I will be the drill Sargent for inspecting new interested recruits for the Rangers. Don't worry though, it won't happen until after I assist humanity in the expedition."

Mikasa smirked. "Well then, show me this so called training from hell."

* * *

_**(Three Days Later)**_

* * *

60 begin riddles, mad libs

The 60th expedition was beginning today. All of the Rangers, Levi's special op squad as well as the still known mutants were coming along. And here they were, once again going out with their horses and supplies.

The atmosphere wasn't exactly the friendliest one either and it was about to get a whole lot dangerous.

"Where is Eren?" Annie asked out of the blue.

Everyone became still and silent.

"My sense of smell is superior to anything else on this planet. As a matter of fact, my nose is so great that I can smell a persons soul. And Eren's soul is nowhere to be found in the entire walls. So where the fuck is he?"

"He couldn't come." Levi replied hoping that Annie wasn't serious about her healing abilities.

"You're lying. I can smell the nervousness off of you."

"I told your dumb ass that he had been captured!" Cobra remarked. Annie turned to face him. "You asshole, I thought you were making some kind of shitty joke!"

"Why the hell would I joke about that?"

"It's not my fault your sense of humor is so damn shitty!"

"Enough with the fighting the both of you!" Levi says as he stepped in between. "I will not have factions among my men. I will not!"

"Fine!" Annie snarled. "I am going out to blow off some steam."

"Are you sure? We're just about to set up camp." Kitty said.

"It's alright. I'll catch a deer or something."

"But we're about to start games!" Kurt said teleporting behind her and rubbing her ears.

Annie let out a sound of acceptance before sighing. "Fine. Lets get this campfire started."

"What are madlibs?" Sasha asked. "Can you eat it?"

"It's just some stupidly funny game." Annie replied and sighed.

Levi smirked. "And how do we play it?"

"I will show you!" Kitty exclaimed as she took out a book and flipped until she started giggling. "Okay the title of this one is called My dream man. Okay guys, I am assuming everyone here knows basic English classification?"

"Tell that to the horse man." Cobra snickered and Jean gave him the middle finger.

"Okay Cobra give me an adjective!"

Cobra smirked. "Stinky and ugly."

His response triggered a few giggles.

"Now I need a celebrity!"

"Lil wayne!"

"President Washington!"

An animal was asked for next and Annie was the first to respond. "Lion." For the next few minutes Kitty went all around the members getting words to fill it. When it was finally done, she was laughing so hard that she could barely speak.

"I am guessing that it is funny?" Clyops asked with Kitty nodding. "Yeah it is." She stopped to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh so hard, but it simply wasn't working. "Okay here we go guys."

"My "Dream Man" should, first of all be very Stinky and Ugly. He should have a physique like Lil Wayne, a profile like President Washington, and the intelligence of a/an Lion. He must be polite and must always remember to Punched my Shit, to tip his Pizza and to take my Penis when crossing the street. He should move Poetically, have a/an Red voice, and should always dress Woozily. I would also like him to be a/an Poor dancer, and when we are alone he should whisper Stupid nothings into my Anus and hold my Fat Funeral. I know a/an Thing is hard to find. In fact the only one I can think of is Jean."

Everyone busted out laughing whole Jean snorted.

"Fine then, you assholes want to play? Then lets play, give me another one but this time I fill in all the blanks.

"Someone sure is butthurt." Connie snickered.

"Oh shut it bald head, Kitty another mad lib now!"

Jean smirked and once again Kitty busted out laughing. Jean snickered as he read his own creation. "Dear Connie,

You are extremly Hungry and I Ready you! I want kiss your Arm 322 times. You make my Potatoes burn with desire. When I first saw you, I Distemperately stared at you and fell in love. Will you Kill out with me? Don`t let your parents discourage you, Gentlemen are just jealous.

Yours forever, Levi."

Once again everyone laughed. Well almost.

"Annie why are you not laughing." Armin asked.

"Because I don't find it funny?"

"Annie is always an antisocial whore." Jean dismissed her.

"Well we can try doing something else?" Kitty suggested.

"How about riddles?" The blonde spoke.

Everyone turned to her. "Riddles?"

"Yeah."

"What's green and red and goes round and round and round?" Jean tried.

Immediately, Annie rolled her eyes. She'd heard that one before, and though it was a little surprising that Jean knew it, it wasn't surprising at all that he'd pass it along if he did. "It's a frog in a blender."

Jean visibly slumped, continuing his glare at Annie. "Hey, how'd you guess so fast?"

"Its more common then beasts in a forest." Annie returned with a smirk.

"Not to mention there's a bunch of stupid losers who keep telling it over and over." Cobra coughed out.

"Hey, are you implying something?" Jean shot back at the snake named person.

Cobra laughed. "So what if I am!" he taunted.

"Would you two knock it off?" Mikasa smacked Jean on the back of the head, glaring at both Cobra and Annie. Jean pouted, grumbling to himself. Mikasa just ignored him and said, "I don't suppose you're any better at telling riddles?" she challenged Cobra.

That stopped Cobra dead. "Uh..." Great. He already knew he sucked at riddles; he had just been lucky that he knew Jean's joke already. But he couldn't just tell yet another random joke like that, or that'd make both Jean and Mikasa right, and that was unacceptable.

With a scowl, Cobra thought hard. Finally, he came up with something halfway decent, something he vaguely remembered hearing before. "Okay... I've got one." He took a deep breath and then spoke slowly, trying to make sure he was saying it right. "I connect the heavens to the earth. Without me, there is no life, but too much of me brings death. What am I?"

"Connect the heavens..." Kitty repeated to herself in a mumble. "Lightning? No; brings life...?"

Mikasa smiled suddenly, looking up at him. "Rain. You are rain."

Cobra just nodded at Mikasa, smirking. "Yeah, that's it. Your riddle, then."

"Actually, this was all Annie's idea." She said with what appeared to be venom in her voice.

Annie shrugged. "I march before armies, a thousand salute me. My fall can bring victory, but no one would shoot me. The wind is my lover / one-legged am I. Name me and see me at home in the sky."

Everyone looked at her both amazed and completely confused.

It wasn't until Levi took the incentive and smirked at her. "You are a flag."

Annie nodded. "Yes I am. Not surprised that you of all people would be able to get it either."

Levi just grunted in satisfaction before going to rest. Annie could tell that Rien still hated her and that it would be a long time before she gained their approval, but for some odd reason, she would be more then happy to enjoy the ride.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)** _"as your maker" thing comes from the show true blood

_**(2)** _Norwegian for the word Beast. Best name I could come up with when referring to the tailed beast species

_**(3)**_ i wrote this in 2009 when i was like 12, but the only thing i changed about it was fixing the obvious grammar mistakes

* * *

_**Corpse Bone Reanimation - **_The Corpse Bone Reanimate is a technique that allows the user to reanimate a skeleton of a dead person that they killed. The reanimated skeleton can use all of the dead shinobi's techniques and has all their power

* * *

**Stats: The Rouge Titan (Mikasa)**

Strength: 10

Speed: 9

Regeneration: 7

Mecha-Exoskeleton: 5

Rage: 10

Total: 41/50

1 = weak, minimal

5 = average

10 = robust

* * *

_**so i have decided to use OST's as opening songs. why? because why the hell not? **__**naruto battling the gods is coming soon! i know that a lot of my readers are pumped up for this! **_i just want to develop other characters and speaking of which no character other then naruto s guaranteed to stay alive. starting next chapter, naruto will start to refer to himself/herself as Jesus. so what happens next? what god or devil will naruto..err...jesus battle against? and whats instore for the squad on the 60th expedition?


End file.
